


La Belle e(s)t la Bête saison 1 : Nitroglycérine-moi

by MarieLaTerrible



Series: La Belle e(s)t la Bête [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-13 02:29:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 148,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieLaTerrible/pseuds/MarieLaTerrible
Summary: Une femme mystérieuse, un scientifique décadent, un pokémon psychopathe, une haine vieille de plusieurs années... Dans un Japon postapocalyptique, la Bête traque la Belle. Mais qui sont-ils vraiment ? Vers quel destin terrible sont-ils en train de plonger ? Qui pourra les arrêter et les sauver ? Fiction inspirée par la chanson "Nitroglycérine-moi" de RoBERT





	1. Quand on arrive en ville

  **Cette fanfiction est inspirée de la chanson Nitroglycérine de RoBERT**

* * *

_Année 514 AC_

* * *

Les cinq yakuzas, hommes japonais musclés entièrement recouverts de tatouages, un sabre dans le dos, se précipitent dans les rues de Tokyo. Un énorme chien-démon cracheur de feu les précède, reniflant l'air.  
\- Elle ne doit plus être bien loin !  
Le chef des yakuzas encourage le démolosse à grands cris. À ses côtés, son lieutenant tient fermement une lourde chaîne.  
\- Vous êtes sûr que c'est la meilleure chose à faire ? interroge le lieutenant.  
Il contemple la chaîne que son chef lui a confiée, dubitatif. Il aurait largement préféré en finir à coups de sabre, comme d'habitude.  
\- Je suis absolument certain, grogne le chef des yakuzas. J'ai failli mourir étranglé par cette chaîne. Ça sera l'instrument de ma vengeance.  
Les trois autres bandits ont un rire gras. Blousons de cuir, crêtes colorées, anneaux à l'oreille : les cinq hommes n'inspirent pas confiance. Certains sont armés de coups-de-poings américains, l'un a un pied-de-biche, le lieutenant, une chaîne, et le chef, un démolosse au moins aussi fou que lui. Tous les cinq sont à la poursuite d'une jeune femme aux cheveux courts, à la peau dorée, aux grands yeux noirs. Une femme essoufflée qui ne leur échappera plus longtemps.

* * *

Elle court de toutes ses forces, les cinq yakuzas à ses trousses. Elle se maudit intérieurement de n'avoir que des pokémons de type poison : l'alakazam du garde les a presque tous mis en déroute d'une seule psyko. Seul, le drascore est encore debout ; voyant le nombre d'adversaires rameutés par le combat, elle a préféré la voie de la sagesse et s'est enfuie. Papinox, Nostenfer, Tentacruel, Nidoqueen, même la fidèle Roserade, ne lui seront plus d'aucune utilité à présent.

Elle oblique sur sa gauche et se précipite vers le parc de Chiyoda. Les environs sont absolument calmes. Elle se jette dans les buissons et, rapidement, fait sortir tous ses pokémons de leurs balls. Même Drascore le terrible, même la fidèle Roserade. Elle jette un œil au-dessus du feuillage et tend l'oreille. Les yakuzas se rapprochent. Elle reconnaît le hurlement de plusieurs démolosses, les cris d'un colossinge, le feulement d'un persian ou d'un chaffreux. Elle sent l'aura de l'alakazam. Elle a un sourire mélancolique. Elle s'était préparée à mourir, mais pas de cette façon. Pas sans emporter avec elle le terrible chef des yakuzas. Et elle a échoué.

Avec des gestes précis et méthodiques, elle brise les fermetures des six pokéballs. Le regard vide, ses pokémons la contemplent. Elle ferme les yeux, espérant se faire tailler en pièces par eux plutôt que de tomber entre les mains des yakuzas. Elle est prête. Tous ses sens sont endormis.  
Au bout d'une ou deux minutes, comme il ne se passe rien, elle rouvre les yeux. Ses pokémons ont disparu dans la nuit, même Roserade la fidèle. Elle n'a pas la moindre égratignure. Derrière elle, une haleine brûlante souffle dans sa nuque.  
\- Démolosse l'a retrouvée ! C'est bien Démolosse ! Bon chien !  
Elle se relève, trébuche, et part en courant, le démolosse sur ses talons, le souffle court.  
Elle émerge de sous les arbres et se retrouve dans un jardin zen, avec petite mare à magicarpes, petit îlot central, autels aux cinq Oiseaux et aux trois Fauves, et torii.

* * *

Le chef des yakuzas retient ses hommes.  
\- Je veux qu'elle souffre. Aucune attaque. Contentez-vous de l'attraper. Toi, sors ton florizarre : il la maintiendra immobile avec ses lianes. Ensuite on s'amusera un peu avec elle. Et je l'achèverai _personnellement_. Avec la chaîne.  
Il a un rictus mauvais tout en se massant la gorge où des marques de strangulation sont visibles.  
\- Elle me le payera. Ensuite, on remontera jusqu'au commanditaire, et on le fera payer lui aussi. Ils vont tous payer. Et Tokyo sera à moi !  
Les acolytes éclatent d'un rire gras.

* * *

IL avait décidé d'observer de près les humains. IL s'était approché par la voie des airs et, attiré par la verdure du parc de Chiyoda, était allé s'y promener. C'est là qu'IL vit la jeune femme, effondrée de fatigue. Debout sous le torii, IL la regarde sans grand intérêt. Un humain de plus ou de moins...  
IL voit qu'elle porte une ceinture de dresseur à la taille, mais pas de pokéballs. Des poches vides, pas de sac, échevelée.  
« Une fugueuse » pense-t-IL en haussant les épaules.  
Sur les talons de la jeune femme, un démolosse retenu par la voix de son maître.  
« Et voici sa famille partie à sa recherche. » conclut-IL.

La jeune femme se retourne, aperçoit ses poursuivants et se précipite vers LUI avec des yeux suppliants. Froidement IL la contemple, son attention à peine retenue par le spectacle qui se déroule sous ses yeux. En la regardant plus attentivement, IL se rend compte que son visage a pour LUI comme une impression de déjà-vu qu'IL ne parvient pas bien à cerner.  
« Étrange » pense-t-IL. « C'est bien la première fois que l'un de mes souvenirs est flou. Commencerais-je à vieillir ? »  
Calmement IL regarde la jeune femme se faire bondir dessus par le démolosse. Elle tend les bras vers LUI en l'appelant.  
\- Kami ! Kami ! À l'aide !  
Les yakuzas la rattrapent. Ils ne L'ont pas remarqué, sous le torii. Tant mieux. IL va pouvoir continuer à observer tranquillement.

* * *

\- C'est bien Démolosse ! Gentil chien !  
Le chef des yakuzas flatte l'énorme bête avec un sourire mauvais.  
\- Alors ma jolie, on a tenté de s'enfuir ? On n'aime plus se retrouver au lit avec le grand méchant obayun ?  
Le premier lieutenant, ou wakagashira, ricane.  
\- Allez Florizarre, immobilise-la !  
Les lianes s'enroulent autour des membres de la jeune femme. Son visage apeuré devint résigné, puis haineux. Elle lève la tête vers l'obayun des yakuzas et lui crache au visage.

\- Salope ! hurle-t-il en la giflant du revers de la main. Tu ne perds rien pour attendre !  
Il sort un cran d'arrêt de sa poche et avec, il met en pièces les vêtements de sa victime.  
\- Alors ? Tu fais moins la fière maintenant !  
En effet, elle fait moins la fière. Comprenant ce qui va lui arriver, elle perd le contrôle de ses nerfs. Elle se met à sangloter.  
\- Shateigashira ! hurle l'obayun au second lieutenant. Il me semble que ça fait longtemps que ton colossinge n'a pas touché de femme...  
La prisonnière pousse un hurlement de terreur et se débat dans les lianes du florizarre. En vain.  
\- Colossinge ! Elle est à toi ! beugle le shateigashira.  
La jeune femme sanglote de plus belle.

* * *

Sous le torii, IL observe les humains en haussant un sourcil. IL abandonne sa conclusion trop hâtive de membres de la famille à la recherche d'une fugueuse et opte pour une vengeance personnelle. IL secoue la tête alors que le colossinge s'acharne sur l'humaine sans défense.  
« Les humains sont vraiment des barbares » soupire-t-IL. Il ne LUI vient pas à l'esprit de prêter assistance à la jeune femme. Sa haine des humains est trop forte pour cela. Pourtant, IL ne parvient pas à approuver le comportement des yakuzas.

* * *

Trois démolosses aux pattes brûlantes succèdent au colossinge, et quelques autres créatures encore. Une demi-heure s'écoule ; la volonté de la jeune femme est totalement brisée. Son seul désir est de mourir, de mourir vite.  
L'un après l'autre, les yakuzas lui passent sur le corps. Ils l'insultent, lui crachent au visage, la frappent, la brûlent avec des mégots de cigarette. Elle ne réagit même plus. Elle ferme son esprit aux stimuli extérieurs et attend la mort avec résignation.

* * *

IL commence à ne plus supporter le spectacle qu'il a sous les yeux. IL se souvient à présent pourquoi la jeune femme lui semble familière. La colère monte en LUI. Tout son visage noble est retroussé par un rictus de haine.

* * *

Les yakuzas, au bout d'une heure et demie, se lassent. Leur victime semble évanouie.  
\- Donne-moi la chaîne ! ordonne l'obayun.  
Il saisit l'arme et la fait tournoyer au-dessus de lui.  
\- C'est l'heure de PAYER ! meugle-t-il.  
La chaîne s'abat sur la tempe de la prisonnière. Le yakuza, les yeux fous, lève son arme pour frapper à nouveau.  
\- La police ! La police ! prévient celui de ses hommes qui s'était placé en sentinelle.  
\- Tirons-nous ! s'exclame le shateigashira.  
Les pokémons sont rappelés et la victime, abandonnée. Prestement, les yakuzas disparaissent dans le parc.

* * *

IL les regarde s'enfuir avec désintérêt. Puis IL porte son regard sur le corps étendu au sol.  
« À mon tour de m'amuser... » murmure-t-IL en s'avançant, un rictus sadique sur les lèvres.  
Quelque chose bouge dans les buissons. Un caninos apparaît et aboie. IL tourne la tête et scanne les environs. Des humains s'approchent, cherchant l'origine des bruits qui dérangent le voisinage depuis quelques temps.  
Alors IL la saisit dans ses bras et s'envole. IL sera bien plus tranquille dans son propre repère.

* * *

_Fin du chapitre_

* * *

Chapitre inspiré de la chanson Quand on arrive en ville de Michel Berger.

* * *

**À propos des noms - note pour la fic complète**

* * *

Étant donné que cette fic se déroule au Japon, tous mes personnages portent des noms et prénoms japonais, à l'exception des nom/prénoms les plus populaires (j'ai gardé « Chen Sammy » au lieu des noms et prénoms japonais du professeur, par exemple). Et à l'exception du personnage principal, pour éviter que son nom soit le même que celui de son pokémon.

Notez qu'au Japon, les gens s'adressent les uns aux autres en utilisant le nom de famille. Le prénom est réservé à un usage plus intime (amis proches, etc.) ou pour s'adresser à des enfants (le professeur qui s'adresse à ses thésards...). Donc par défaut, mes personnages sont désignés par leur nom de famille.

Néanmoins j'ai conservé le prénom pour : les enfants ; les réflexions d'une personne à l'adresse d'un(e) ami(e) intime ; les personnages dont le prénom est un nom de code (exemple : Jessie et James de la Team Rocket) ; le personnage principal ; les pokémons.

Les pokémons sont désignés par leur surnom. Lorsque leur dresseur ne leur en a pas donné, ils sont désignés par leur espèce avec une majuscule. L'espèce avec minuscule indique n'importe quel pokémon de l'espèce en question. (exemple : un psykokwak se promène au bord du lac ; Ondine ordonne à Psykokwak d'utiliser son choc mental).

* * *

**Divers éléments de culture japonaise - note pour la fic complète**

* * *

J'ai basé la culture de base de ma fic moitié sur celle du Japon du dix-huitième siècle, moitié sur celle du Japon actuel. Le « monde flottant », le monde des plaisirs qui servait à occuper les samouraïs une fois la paix rétablie dans le pays, est l'un des éléments culturels qui marquent le plus cette fic. Kimonos, théâtre, mais surtout bordels (dans lesquels les filles parfois rentraient dès l'âge de dix ans) et maisons de thé se mêlent à la mafia locale, les yakuzas (et la Team Rocket bien sûr).

Ci-dessous un petit dictionnaire des termes japonais utilisés dans ma fic et qui ne sont pas expliqués dans le texte.

Yakuza : les yakuzas sont les membres de la plus grande organisation criminelle au monde ; ils ne vivent pas cachés mais sous le couvert d'une structure légale associative. Le nom « yakuza » signifie « bons à rien ».

Torii : portail japonais séparant le monde profane du monde sacré. Chaque torii traversé dans un sens doit être retraversé dans l'autre sens afin de revenir au monde réel.

Obayun : chef d'un clan de yakuzas.

O-hanami : fête de la contemplation des fleurs de cerisier.

Miso : pâte fermentée très salée à base de soja et de riz ou d'orge, utilisé comme assaisonnement ou base pour les bouillons, les soupes...

Kimono : robe traditionnelle japonaise en forme de T. La longueur des manches, les couleurs et les motifs varient suivant les occasions.

Obi : large ceinture, nouée dans le dos (devant pour les prostituées), qui sert à fermer le kimono. L'obi des hommes est plus étroit que celui des femmes.

Bain japonais : le bain japonais se prend après s'être lavé. L'eau très chaude du bain est parfois conservée pour plusieurs personnes, pour plusieurs jours, et est alors gardée à température par un système de baignoire chauffante.

Oiran : prostituée de haut rang, pas forcément versée dans le chant et la danse (spécialité des prostituées « tayu » et des geishas). Elles sont reconnaissables à leur coiffure, leur obi noué devant, et leurs getas noires à trois dents.

Geta : chaussure traditionnelle japonaise, constituée d'une plaque de bois sur laquelle repose le pied, et de deux lames verticales (ou dents) en guise de semelle. Les deux lames sont situées à l'arrière et aux deux-tiers de la longueur, permettant une marche plus aisée que les chaussures des courtisanes.

Yayoi matsuri : défilé de chars décorés dans la ville de Nikko.

Shamisen : sorte de banjo japonais à trois cordes et à manche sans frette.

Tatami : tapis de sol en paille de riz d'environs 5 cm d'épaisseur. La longueur est le double de la largeur (182x91 cm). Le tatami sert d'unité de surface. Il faut enlever ses chaussures pour marcher sur un tatami.

Golden Week : série de quatre jours fériés concentrés sur sept jours. Son nom vient de l'augmentation du chiffre d'affaire des entreprises du secteur des loisirs.

Sept Sœurs : les sept plus grandes entreprises en négoce du Japon.

Onsen : source chaude naturelle ; bains chauds alimentés avec de l'eau chaude naturelle. Il faut se laver avant d'aller se baigner, et aucun vêtement n'est toléré à l'intérieur de l'onsen. Ceux qui par pudeur emportent une serviette avec eux, doivent la poser sur leur tête ou au bord du bassin lorsqu'ils entrent dans l'eau.

Loose socks : chaussette plissée sans pied, accessoire à la mode chez les adolescentes. Leur longueur peut atteindre 2 m et elles sont maintenues sous le genou à l'aide de colle.

Furisode : kimono porté lors des occasions les plus officielles. Ses manches sont très longues.


	2. Némo

_2 avril 514_

* * *

Bien que la fête d'o-hanami batte son plein, le temps est encore frais en ce début de printemps. Les vents de la mer apportent l'odeur des embruns.  
Un pokémon s'approche de la ville de Shimoda par la voie des airs. Il porte le corps stigmatisé d'une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs. Il s'arrête quelques instants au-dessus de la ville puis s'approche résolument d'un bâtiment blanc très imposant cerclé d'un parc où s'ébattent toutes sortes de créatures. Sur le fronton s'étale l'inscription un peu délavée « laboratoire du prof. Chen ».

Le pokémon dépose sur le seuil le corps inanimé de la jeune femme. Elle pousse un soupir dans son sommeil et remue légèrement. Tournant la tête de tous côtés, le pokémon avise une sorte de grosse cerise ensommeillée perchée dans un un arbre aux fleurs roses. Il s'en saisit et lui ordonne de veiller sur la jeune femme. La grosse cerise émet un couinement effrayé et gigote. Le pokémon la dépose sur le ventre de la femme étendue par terre et disparaît.

* * *

Le professeur Chen, soixante-dix années au compteur, s'éveille à cinq heures du matin au son des piaillements des quelques rares oiseaux non-pokémon qui osent encore s'approcher du laboratoire. Il s'étire paresseusement, chausse ses lunettes de vue et se traîne dans sa salle de bain pour se raser et se rafraîchir le visage. Ensuite il prend une bonne douche tout en commençant à réfléchir au travail de la journée : vérifier qu'aucun pokémon ne s'est échappé pendant la nuit, nourrir les affamés, passer en revue les données pokédex envoyées durant la nuit... Et bien entendu, la corvée annuelle de la rédaction des résultats de recherches à publier.  
Enroulé dans un peignoir, il se dirige vers la cuisine et sort du réfrigérateur une boîte de riz et un reste de bouillon miso. Tandis que la soupe et le riz réchauffent, il sort prendre l'air sur le pas de sa porte.

Quelle n'est pas sa surprise en voyant à ses pieds une femme nue, et perché sur elle, un ceribou belliqueux !  
Il court chercher la pokéball d'un machopeur afin de soulever la femme endormie et de la déposer sur le canapé du salon de réception. Puis il l'enveloppe d'une couverture et appelle le commissariat de la ville.  
\- Allo ? Oui, ici le professeur Chen. Désolé de vous déranger de si bon matin. Auriez-vous eu vent d'une disparition courant des derniers jours ? Jeune femme, peau jaune, cheveux courts noirs, environs un mètre cinquante... Oui, elle a un sacré signe distinctif, elle est entièrement nue !... Très bien, je vais attendre.  
Il place le téléphone sur haut-parleur ; la musique d'attente résonne dans les couloirs. Il en profite pour réchauffer une deuxième portion de petit-déjeuner et mettre une bouilloire sur le feu. Il prépare de quoi faire un thé.  
\- Allo ? Professeur Chen ?

Il court vers le téléphone.  
\- Oui allo, me voilà...  
\- Très bien, nous n'avons aucune disparition signalée correspondant à votre description. Vous êtes bien certain de ne pas vous tromper ? Sur la taille, par exemple ?  
\- Et bien, il serait préférable que vous veniez vérifier vous-mêmes... voyez-vous, je suis un peu mal à l'aise à cause de sa tenue...  
\- A-t-elle donné son nom ?  
\- Non, elle est toujours endormie sur le canapé.  
\- D'autres informations ? Est-elle accompagnée ?  
\- Je ne sais pas trop... un ceribou est avec elle, mais elle n'a pas de pokéballs...  
\- Très bien, je note... Je vais vous envoyer une infirmière du centre pokémon, elle sera là d'ici une quinzaine de minutes.  
\- Très bien, merci beaucoup. À tout à l'heure !  
\- À tout à l'heure !  
L'agent de police raccroche. Le professeur soupire, reste songeur quelques instants, puis raccroche à son tour.

* * *

Dans le salon, la femme s'est réveillée. Elle observe le ceribou perché sur elle en se frottant machinalement la poitrine au-dessus du sein gauche, où elle porte un tatouage qui la démange horriblement. Le ceribou la regarde un instant, fait un grand sourire et saute sur place en poussant des couinements joyeux. Elle sourit à son tour et le prend dans ses mains.  
\- Bonjour petit ! Qui es-tu ?  
\- Squik quiky ! répond le ceribou joyeusement.  
\- Tu es tout mignon, on dirait une petite cerise !  
\- Couiky couic !  
\- Tu es vraiment trop mignon. Où es ton dresseur ?  
\- Couic !

Le ceribou fait un bond en avant et atterrit sur les genoux de la jeune femme. Il y couine résolument en sautant sur place.  
\- Quoi, ton dresseur c'est moi ? fait-elle, étonnée.  
\- Couiky ! répond le ceribou.  
\- Il va falloir te trouver un nom ! Voyons voir...  
Elle regarde par la fenêtre ; les cerisiers sont en fleur et une pluie de pétales est portée par le vent.  
\- Sakura ! Ça veut dire « fleur de cerisier » en ancien langage. Ça te va ?  
\- Squiky !  
Elle sourit et prend le ceribou dans les mains en répétant doucement « Sakura, Sakura... ».

* * *

Le professeur retourne dans le salon et voit la jeune femme, le visage doux et souriant, qui parle tout doucement à son pokémon. Ses grands yeux noirs et bridés sont pleins de tendresse mais son sourire est très triste. Ses bras nus sont tachetés de blanc, comme les traces d'anciennes brûlures. Ses épaule sont marquées de façon similaire et sur sa poitrine, en haut à sa gauche, un R majuscule est tatoué en pourpre.  
Le professeur se racle la gorge, signifiant sa présence. Elle sursaute et remonte la couverture jusqu'au-dessus de sa tête, ne laissant apparaître que son visage.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?  
Sa voix est effrayée, son regard est celui d'une bête traquée.  
\- Je suis le professeur Chen. Je vous ai trouvée ce matin devant ma porte, aussi me suis-je permis de vous prêter une couverture. Le petit-déjeuner est en cours de réchauffage, si vous avez faim.  
Elle semble se détendre ; la couverture glisse de dessus sa tête. Le ceribou saute sur son épaule.  
Le regard d'expert du professeur remarque la taille inhabituellement réduite du pokémon : au lieu de faire les habituels quarante centimètres de haut, il n'en fait que dix ou douze. Certainement, il est encore très jeune, probablement même né au début de la floraison des cerisiers de cette année.

\- Pourquoi suis-je ici ?  
La jeune fille interroge le vieux professeur d'une voix inquiète. Celui-ci soupire.  
\- Je n'en sais rien. Mais l'infirmière va venir d'ici une dizaine de minutes pour vous examiner. On en saura peut-être plus après.  
Elle baisse la tête et semble réfléchir. Le professeur ne peut s'empêcher de la comparer à un tout jeune enfant, tant elle semble ingénue.  
\- Au moins, puis-je savoir votre nom ? demande-t-il finalement.  
Elle lève les yeux sans comprendre. Puis, soudain, son expression se fait douloureuse. Elle détourne les yeux ; sa lèvre du bas tremble. Elle secoue la tête résolument.

\- Je suis désolée. Je ne peux pas vous dire mon nom.  
Le professeur hésite un moment entre l'amnésie et le secret d'État pour expliquer ce silence, puis il décide que ce n'est pas si important que ça pour le moment.  
\- Bon, nous allons éluder la question et vous donner le nom de... de...  
Il regarde le ceribou perché sur son épaule.  
\- Cerise, ça vous va ?  
Elle acquiesce lentement.  
La sonnette retentit.

* * *

L'infirmière entre avec un énorme sourire en lançant un retentissant « bonjour ! ».  
Le professeur l'accueille chaleureusement et l'amène jusqu'à la jeune fille, qui s'est remise à parler au ceribou tout en se grattant la poitrine.  
\- Tenez, voilà celle dont je vous ai parlé. Pour le moment elle ne peut nous dire son nom alors temporairement, nous l'appellerons Cerise.  
\- À cause du ceribou je suppose ? dit l'infirmière en souriant.  
Une leuphorie sur ses talons, elle va s'agenouiller devant Cerise et lui prend la main.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ?  
\- Ça va. Ça peut aller. Ça pourrait être pire.  
\- Et vous n'avez pas de nom ?  
\- Je ne peux vous le dire.  
Cerise a un sourire gêné.  
\- Bien. Je vais procéder à un examen médical global pour tenter de trouver la cause de cette... amnésie. Professeur, pouvez-vous nous laisser seules une vingtaine de minutes ?  
Le professeur salue les deux femmes puis retourne dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

* * *

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, l'infirmière le rejoint en compagnie de Cerise. La jeune femme porte des vêtements prêtés par la jolie infirmière, dans lesquels son corps musclé a du mal à se mouvoir.  
\- Elle est encore sous le choc, elle a besoin de manger, annonce l'infirmière.  
Cerise s'assied à la table et prend le riz, le bouillon et le thé que le professeur lui tend.  
Je vais l'emmener acheter des nouveaux vêtements lorsqu'elle aura fini de manger. Elle va être prise en charge par les centres pokémon jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit capable de subvenir elle-même à ses besoins.  
L'infirmière sourit chaleureusement à Cerise qui engloutit son repas avec voracité. Le ceribou, qui a sauté sur la table, se contente de thé et de miel.

L'infirmière se penche vers le professeur et lui parle doucement, pour que Cerise n'entende pas.  
\- D'après son développement global, je lui donnerais environ vingt-cinq ans. Impossible d'être plus précise sans un examen osseux approfondi. Au milieu de tous ses stigmates, je n'ai pas pu identifier la blessure la plus récente, car elle a bénéficié il y a peu d'un soin donné par un pokémon. Je pense qu'elle est partiellement amnésique, car elle porte une trace de coup violent sur la tempe, mais si elle ne coopère pas plus je ne pourrai pas l'aider. Si amnésie il y a, les souvenirs reviendront peu à peu, sauf si inconsciemment elle les repousse. Je recommanderait qu'elle reste dans votre laboratoire durant quelques semaines, le temps que cette affaire s'éclaircisse. J'ai pris ses empreintes digitales et un prélèvement ADN afin de vérifier, en partenariat avec la police, si son cas n'a pas déjà été signalé.

Le professeur acquiesce gravement.  
\- Pour le moment elle ne représente un danger ni pour elle ni pour les autres mais en cas de problème, n'hésitez pas à contacter la permanence du centre et celle du commissariat.  
Elle recule et échange avec le professeur un regard entendu.  
\- Bien, Cerise, nous allons faire du shopping ! Ça te dit ?  
Cerise lève le nez de son bol avec un grand sourire. Voyant sa dresseuse heureuse, le ceribou sautille en poussant des piaillements joyeux.  
\- C'est parti !

* * *

Le professeur regarde l'infirmière et Cerise s'éloigner dans l'allée. Il reste à la fenêtre pendant de longues minutes encore, pensif. Puis, oubliant ses tâches du matin (de toute façon il a des assistants, il faut bien qu'ils servent à quelque chose ceux-là), il se précipite dans la salle machine et se connecte au centre national d'archives.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, il découvre les données qu'il cherchait : quelques anciennes légendes sur les métamorphoses de pokémons en humains et d'humains en pokémons. Il y a bien entendu la légende de Latios et Latias, mais aussi des rumeurs sur les malédictions des queues de feunard...

Il lit plusieurs articles en diagonale puis appelle le centre de recherches de Tokyo, à l'université de Tôdai.  
\- Frêne ? Salut, c'est Chen... J'ai besoin de ton aide... Une recherche prioritaire dans les données dex sur les pokémons maltraités signalés récemment... Je recherche une femelle qui se serait faite brûler à la cigarette sur les épaules et les pattes avant. Ces stigmates ne sont pas exhaustifs... C'est très sérieux, je suis peut-être sur la piste d'un phénomène rarissime... Non je ne peux pas t'en dire plus pour le moment... Je te revaudrai ça ! Merci encore !

* * *

Invisible aux yeux des hommes, Kami observe Cerise. Elle trébuche sur le chemin dans des chaussures à hauts talons que l'infirmière lui a prêtées temporairement. Quelque chose l'empêche de détourner son regard de l'humaine. L'impression de déjà-vu se répète. Il plisse les yeux.  
« Les liens de la haine sont forts... » conclut-il.  
Les dents serrées, il crispe ses mains, imaginant les refermer sur le cou de l'humaine.

* * *

_Fin du chapitre_

* * *

Chapitre basé sur la chanson Némo de Nightwish.


	3. Une héroïne

_2 et 3 avril 514_

* * *

Cerise rentre au laboratoire vers la fin de l'après midi, heureuse de retrouver une paire de lunettes de correction. Elle est chargée de sacs remplis de vêtements. Elle n'a pas pu choisir la coupe ou les couleurs, simplement ce qu'elle désirait (pyjama, sous-vêtements...). Tout comme les militaires, les dresseurs pris en charge par les centres ont droit à une certaine valeur annuelle de linge, qui dépend de leur âge et de leur niveau. Déclarée comme dresseuse débutante, Cerise a pu bénéficier de ce traitement de faveur. À présent chargée comme une bête de somme, elle va gaiement sur le chemin, Sakura sur son épaule. Son tatouage la démange.

Elle parvient au laboratoire et sonne à la porte. Chen vient lui ouvrir au bout de quelques minutes, une tasse de thé à la main, l'air pas très frais, les yeux rougis par l'écran.  
\- Ah, tu es rentrée !  
Il s'efface devant Cerise.  
\- Bien, j'en ai profité pour t'arranger une petite place dans l'une des salles à archives. Cette installation est temporaire, bien sûr ; en attendant, fais comme chez toi.  
\- Et bien, où est la buanderie ?  
\- La... buanderie ?  
\- Oui, je n'ai pas envie de porter des vêtements tout droit sortis du magasin, ils sentent bizarre...

Chen revient de sa surprise et désigne une porte à moitié invisible derrière les rayonnages à pokéballs.  
\- C'est par là. La salle de bains et les toilettes sont elles aussi en sous-sol.  
Il rajoute, entre ses dents : « Ah, les femmes... c'est tellement agréable de pouvoir compter sur elles pour ces choses-là ! »  
Cerise frissonne à l'idée de se faire sauter dessus par quelque mimigal terré dans les ténèbres. Elle pousse la porte, allume la lumière, et ouvre de grands yeux surpris. L'endroit n'a pas du tout l'air d'une cave ; au contraire, il ressemble plus à un deuxième étage en souterrain qu'à un sous-sol à proprement parler. Confiante, elle descend, ses sacs sous le bras.

La buanderie est clairement indiquée, ainsi que les appartements des quatre assistants, les toilettes, les salles d'archives... Cerise est très impressionnée, elle a l'impression de rentrer dans un laboratoire à l'envers.  
Elle s'arrête à la buanderie et charge les trois machines en fonction des couleurs, rajoute la lessive (biologique et sans phosphates) et lance les programmes (à froid). D'ailleurs, pour tout dire, elle n'a pas vraiment le choix : angoissées par les légendes sur le Cataclysme, les grandes sociétés n'osent pas produire des biens trop polluants ou trop gourmands en énergie. Les seules voitures personnelles qui parcourent les routes sont des camions de déménagement, des voitures d'entreprise ou les limousines des gens les plus riches ; tous ces véhicules tournent au magnéti.

Sortant de la buanderie, Cerise parcourt le couloir, notant les noms des assistants. Sato Kazumi, qui a décoré sa porte avec une prise de vue de la ville de Tokyo. Chen Régis, porte sobre, a simplement rajouté un post-it indiquant « petit-fils du patron ». Nakamura Naruki a affiché des posters des actuels membres de la Ligue de l'île, dont le célèbre Ketchum Sacha et son non moins célèbre pikachu. Le dernier assistant est Miroslavitch Patrikeï. Il a précisé à sa porte « de Korsakov » et il exhibe fièrement des images de sa culture russe. Elle parvient enfin à une salle d'archives sur la porte de laquelle un post-it a été collé, indiquant « Cerise ». Elle sourit et pousse le battant.

Un matelas au sol, avec draps et couvertures, une armoire métallique vidée de son contenu de paperasses, les paperasses empilées dans un coin, une lampe sans abat-jour... L'endroit n'est guère plaisant. Mais puisque ce n'est que temporaire, Cerise ne va pas se plaindre. Du moins, pas pour le moment.  
Elle tourne la tête vers Sakura ; lui aussi a l'air dubitatif. Il pousse quelques couinements indignés puis, comme sa dresseuse, se résigne.

* * *

Cerise remonte et va voir le professeur. Celui-ci, en pleine discussion avec trois de ses assistants, s'interrompt et se retourne vers la nouvelle venue.  
\- Ah, te voilà ! Je te présente mes trois assistants, Régis, Naruki, et Pat – enfin, Patrikeï.  
Cerise les regarde tour à tour : un insolent aux cheveux rouges coiffés en pointes, environ la trentaine ; un nabot aux cheveux noirs, casquette sur la tête, pikachu sur l'épaule, l'air vraiment trop naïf, vingt-trois ans ; un ahuri aux cheveux blond sale d'à peu près vingt-cinq ans, pâle comme un linge, dégageant une horrible odeur de boîte de nourriture pour pokémon et qui la fixe en saignant du nez.  
\- Tu ne verras pas Kazumi ; il a fait son stage ici et il est parti à Tôdai pour sa soutenance. Si tout se passe bien, il reviendra dans quelques jours.  
Cerise salue à la ronde.

\- À présent, tout le monde au travail ! Naruki, fais sortir un autre groupe de nos pensionnaires ; Pat, vérifie les commandes de nourriture auprès de nos fournisseurs ; Régis, la correspondance du jour je te prie...  
Cerise regarde, mi-amusée mi-ébahie, s'agiter les assistants. Chen, visiblement atteint par le grand âge, s'assied dans son fauteuil et contemple l'écran de l'ordinateur central avec une grimace.  
Cerise s'approche.  
\- Ah, toi, si tu veux être utile, sois gentille, va préparer à manger...  
Elle a un rictus et, dépitée de ne pouvoir pas être plus utile, va s'enfermer dans la cuisine.

* * *

Dans la chaleur des vapeurs de cuisine, sous le mouvement répétitif et presque hypnotique de ses instruments, elle se sent bizarre. Quelque chose flotte à l'arrière de ses pensées, visions d'un passé oppressant qui tentent de ressurgir. Un bateau, une croisière... Une piscine, un clair de lune... Des bijoux...  
Elle essuie son front. Finalement, ce n'est pas si mal de n'avoir pas à réfléchir. Pendant que ses mains travaillent, elle peut laisser gambader son esprit. Et se demander, par exemple, d'où elle vient, et comment elle a atterri dans ce laboratoire.

* * *

Quelque part, dans les montagnes de l'île d'Honshu, deux créatures font leur rapport à une troisième, qui les renvoie à nouveau. Cette dernière soupire de n'être plus capable de s'opposer à une quatrième devenue folle. Dix-neuf ans que ça dure...

* * *

Au laboratoire du professeur Chen, tout est endormi. Une étrange créature flotte dans le ciel, sans remarquer qu'au sol, à une distance de quelques kilomètres, deux autres sont à sa poursuite, invisibles aux yeux des hommes.  
Kami – tel est le nom de la créature volante – atterrit dans le parc où, de nuit, les pokémons apprivoisés gambadent en compagnie de créatures sauvages : quelques nosféraptis en quête de pitance, des insectes nocturnes, une grosse créatures massive à l'orée de la forêt. Il détourne son attention et, de son esprit, recherche l'aura de la jeune femme aux yeux noirs.

Il lui faut quelques temps pour la repérer ; sa flamme n'est plus aussi ténue, même si la souffrance plane encore dessus. La porte de service, qui permet une communication directe entre le sous-sol et l'extérieur, s'ouvre sans bruit ; sans laisser une trace au sol, Kami se glisse à l'intérieur. Il n'allume pas la lumière : il n'en a pas besoin.  
Dans chercher son chemin, il se dirige vers la chambre de Cerise. Une autre porte s'ouvre sans bruit et se referme derrière lui tout aussi silencieusement.

Dans le noir le plus total, il contourne le ceribou qui pousse de petits bruits de klaxon dans son sommeil. À ses pieds, la voilà, Cerise.  
Il se penche sur la jeune femme endormie, approche une main de son visage puis interrompt son geste. La date n'est pas encore arrivée. Pourquoi est-il venu, déjà ? Ah oui. Il se posait quelques questions. Il se demandait de quelle façon il allait la tuer. Va-t-il se contenter avec elle de sa méthode habituelle ? Va-t-il préparer autre chose, afin de rappeler la façon dont elle est entrée dans sa vie ?  
Il est un peu fatigué, la pièce est fraîche, le lit est à ses pieds, déjà réchauffé, avec des couvertures épaisses...  
« J'aviserai demain matin » se persuade-t-il en se glissant sous les draps. D'une main, il caresse la gorge de Cerise, estimant sa taille et sa résistance.

* * *

Cerise est réveillée par deux choses : Sakura lui sautillant sur le visage, et un courant d'air résultant de la fermeture brutale mais silencieuse de la porte de sa chambre. Émergeant tant bien que mal de ses mauvais rêves, où elle s'est vue en compagnie de pokémons à l'aspect horrible, elle s'étire puis remarque que la répartition de la chaleur résiduelle dans son lit laisserait penser que quelqu'un a dormi à ses côtés. Haussant les épaules, ses affaires sous le bras, elle part en direction de la salle de bains pour y faire sa toilette matinale. Elle croise dans le couloir Naruki (avec un pikachu encore endormi dans les bras), Patrikeï (qui saigne à nouveau du nez) et Régis (pas encore coiffé). Elle les salue en bâillant.

Régis la regarde en secouant la tête.  
\- Dis donc, il serait temps que tu prenne une douche, tu pues le pokémon ! Z'êtes vraiment tous des tarés ici, entre Naruki qui dort avec Pikachu, Pat qui dort avec...  
Elle n'écoute pas son monologue et s'enferme dans la salle de bains. Elle renifle ses cheveux, sa peau, puis Sakura. Elle hausse les épaules, prend une douche et retourne dans sa chambre y déposer son pyjama. Là, elle remarque de plein fouet une odeur forte, qui n'a rien à voir avec celle, plus sucrée, de Sakura. Plantée devant la porte, elle hésite à passer le seuil. Le professeur Chen arrive derrière elle sans prévenir.  
\- Pouah ! La pièce sent encore du jour où un mentali et un kadabra y ont... euh...

Il regarde Cerise qui s'est retournée, intriguée.  
\- ...livré un combat pendant lequel ils ont bien transpiré...  
Cerise soupire en regardant le professeur.  
\- Je suis plus une gamine, vous savez. Je me doute bien que les œufs de pokémon n'apparaissent pas comme ça en claquant des doigts !  
Elle ferme la porte au nez de Chen, le plantant au milieu du couloir.

* * *

\- Très bien les enfants, répartition des tâches ! Cerise, tu prépares le petit déjeuner de tes camarades. Naruki, va faire prendre l'air à un nouveau groupe de pokémons. Régis, comptabilité. Pat, direction le laboratoire culinaire.  
Cerise pose sur Chen un regard blasé et prépare avec application la soupe miso, les légumes sautés et les boulettes de riz. Elle rajoute une sardine à chacun.  
Puis elle appelle, attend, appelle encore. Elle frotte son tatouage, qui la démange horriblement, jusqu'à ce que la peau autour devienne rouge et irritée. Elle essuie ses lunettes éclaboussées par ses activités culinaires. Elle finit par aller secouer chacun de ses collègues qui, invariablement, lui répond « plus tard je suis occupé ». Abandonnant la bataille, elle couvre les repas qu'elle a servi et dévore le sien tout en lisant la presse du matin, composée exclusivement de revues scientifiques.

* * *

Alors qu'elle débarrasse sa vaisselle, les trois garçons arrivent simultanément, râlant parce qu'elle n'a pas attendu. Elle hausse les épaules et, revues sous le bras, se dirige vers l'ordinateur principal où travaille Chen.  
Debout à côté du scientifique, elle le regarde trier maladroitement les données. Il semble dépassé par le nombre, ne sachant plus où donner de la tête, distrait par celles qui sont nouvelles, celles qui confirment ses théories...  
En attendant qu'il remarque sa présence, elle feuillette les revues. Elle fait le plus de bruit possible en tournant les pages.

Après quelques minutes, le professeur se retourne, excédé.  
\- Quoi ?!  
\- J'aurais aimé savoir si je pouvais vous être d'une quelconque utilité...  
\- Je suis en train de trier des données de prime importance sur le métabolisme moyen de la plupart des espèces recensées à ce jour. C'est un travail délicat, alors non, tu ne peux pas aider.  
\- D'après ce que je peux voir à l'écran, vous avez l'air plutôt débordé... Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas commencé par séparer les données recueillies entre « données métabolisme » et « données comportement » ?

Chen la fusille du regard.  
\- J'ai déjà assez de mal à trier les données par espèces !  
Cerise penche la tête de côté.  
\- D'où viennent les données ?  
\- Des pokédex que j'ai distribués. D'ailleurs dans trois jours c'est le départ en voyage pour les gosses du village, j'ai besoin d'une trentaine de starters sortis de l'œuf, les couveuses n'ont pas été suffisamment chauffées et les éclosions auront sans doute lieu après la date butoir, les usines de la Sylphe sont en rupture de stock pour les pokédex, rien ne marche, alors fous-moi la paix ! À cause de ton arrivée j'ai pris une journée entière de retard ! Et puis mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde !

Cerise penche la tête sur l'autre côté.  
\- Régis pourrait s'occuper de questions administratives, Pat pourrait s'occuper des œufs en couveuse et se débrouiller pour les faire éclore à temps, et Naruki pourrait vous aider pour vos données...  
Le professeur grogne.  
\- Ces gosses ne sont bons qu'à se battre ou préparer à manger. Ils n'ont pas évolué depuis leur dixième année. Kazumi est stupide, j'ai dû lui rédiger sa présentation orale et la lui faire apprendre par cœur...  
Cerise ouvre de grands yeux.  
\- Je ne comprends pas... pourquoi avoir accepté qu'ils travaillent avec vous ?  
Chen soupire et lâche enfin son clavier pour se tourner vers Cerise.

\- Ce sont les seuls à s'être présentés comme assistants. Tous les autres partent étudier à Tôdai et finissent par faire du terrain pour cette université. Plus personne ne s'intéresse aux laboratoires de campagne donc la principale activité est de recueillir des données et surveiller les pokémons des dresseurs du village.  
Cerise, comprenant soudain, compatit intérieurement pour le vieux professeur.

\- La plupart des laboratoires de village sont devenus des centres pokémon où les pensionnaires ne sortent jamais de leur pokéball faute de personnel. Il a fallu instaurer une loi disant que tout pokémon qui n'est pas récupéré par son dresseur au moins une fois par mois doit être relâché. Depuis des années je me bats afin de conserver le niveau minimal de trois publications annuelles dans au moins deux revues différentes, et celui de quatre assistants. Je commence à me faire trop vieux pour ce genre de soucis. Mes assistants n'ont vraiment aucune compétence en science ; ce sont de bons dresseurs, de bons éleveurs, mais pas de bons scientifiques.  
\- Je suis désolée pour vous...  
\- Cerise, j'ai vraiment besoin que tu restes au laboratoire pour compléter mon équipe, même si c'est uniquement comme cuisinière. Je sais que Kazumi fera tout pour aller travailler à Tôdai et qu'il me laissera tomber. J'ai besoin de ton aide pour compléter l'équipe, sinon je suis démis de mes foncions.  
Le vieux professeur semble au bord des larmes, complètement dépassé par les évènements. Cerise soupire.  
\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire...

Elle s'approche une chaise et contemple les données. Elle sait quoi faire. Elle sait comment interpréter ces données. Elle sait quels traitements leur appliquer pour les rendre plus lisibles. Elle a ça dans les tripes, elle a ça dans le sang. Mentalement elle note cet indice clair renseignant sur ce passé obscur qui se dissimule au fond de son crâne. Un nombre important d'indices ainsi échappés pourraient révéler son identité...  
\- La première étape serait de séparer les données morphologiques des autres. Ensuite, un algorithme simple devrait pouvoir extraire les données numériques et les ressortir sous forme de liste, voir de tables de données... à partir de ces tables, il sera aisé de réaliser des graphiques simplifiant l'analyse des résultats.

Chen, pour la première fois, regarde réellement sa nouvelle assistante. S'il avait su à quel point elle était compétente... Mais non, impossible, c'est une femme voyons ! Et où aurait-elle appris à travailler ?  
\- Disposez-vous d'un porygon ?  
Le professeur a l'air surpris mais il acquiesce et tapote l'écran de l'ordinateur en appelant le porygon. Cerise se penche, toque sur l'unité centrale et lance :  
\- Porygon ! Sort de là ! On a besoin de toi !  
La créature virtuelle apparaît. Cerise pousse un soupir.  
\- Version 1.0... on est pas rendu...

Le porygon la regarde avec étonnement.  
\- J'ai besoin de toi pour le tri des données. Tu auras un cookie quand tu auras terminé. Si c'est fait avant midi, tu en auras deux ; avant onze heures, tu en auras trois. Si c'est terminé en moins d'une heure, tu auras toute une boîte entière.  
Le porygon saute en l'air, gazouille d'une voix artificielle, remue ses pattes et replonge dans la machine sous la forme d'une traînée de petits cubes.  
\- Je doute que le pauvre y parvienne en moins de deux heures... C'est une version 1.0, faut pas trop leur demander de forcer...  
Le professeur regarde Cerise en coin.  
\- Tu faisais quoi, avant d'arriver ici ?  
\- Je... euh... bonne question ! répond-elle avec un sourire gêné.  
Il acquiesce et regarde l'écran où défile la totalité de sa base de données.

\- Mais... qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
\- On dirait qu'il est en train de réarranger complètement la base de données. Au lieu d'un amas non trié, il en fait une bibliothèque bien rangée, avec différents critères de recherche... J'espère que vous avez des cookies en réserve, parce qu'au train où il va, il aura fini en une heure environ, avec un résultat encore meilleur que celui escompté.  
Chen ricane doucement.  
\- Je croyais que c'était impossible ?  
\- Sur une bécane normale, oui...  
Intriguée, elle affiche les paramètres de la machine et pousse un sifflement admiratif.  
\- Ça c'est de la bécane ! Un véritable monstre de puissance. Elle possède des éléments qui ne sont même pas encore disponibles pour le public ! Ça explique sa taille imposante... Moi qui la prenais pour un vieux coucou !

Chen observe Cerise qui semble goûter au matériel comme une professionnelle. Il pense : « Voilà, c'est une informaticienne spécialisée dans le traitement de bases de données, elle n'est pas plus futée qu'un autre au final... »  
\- Bien, il ne reste plus qu'à aller à l'épicerie voisine acheter un paquet de cookies pour pokémons, car le petit Porygon les aura bien mérités !  
\- Et moi, pendant ce temps, je fais quoi ? lance le professeur avec un rictus.  
Le ton est cynique mais elle ne le note pas. Elle se comporte comme si elle était habituée à diriger une équipe. Et c'est en chef d'équipe qu'elle répond :  
\- Vous êtes le dirigeant de ce labo et vous n'avez rien à faire ?

Chen hausse les épaules.  
\- Les articles sont à rédiger mais je ne suis pas très doué pour ça...  
\- Vous avez le temps de vous entraîner maintenant...  
Chen confie à Cerise quelques pièces de monnaie ainsi que sa vieille bicyclette.  
\- Rapporte aussi des croissants pour tout le monde, et un paquet du meilleur thé.

* * *

Cerise croise de nombreuses personnes sur la route ; tout le monde la salue, elle salue donc tout le monde. Dans son dos, quelques commentaires, beaucoup de soulagement : le professeur a enfin trouvé une remplaçante à Kazumi, qui a l'air pas trop stupide, de quoi sauver le labo ! Peut-être que Cerise sera la nouvelle professeur Chen ?  
Cerise s'arrête à la boutique et prend une boîte de cookies tout chocolat spécial pokémons, sans graisse, avec du fructose au lieu du sucre, culture biologique, et description complète du goût sur l'emballage afin de faciliter le travail des dresseurs. Comme pour tous les produits pour pokémon qu'on trouve dans le commerce. Elle frotte son tatouage puis elle rajoute quelques friandises pour Sakura, un livre intitulé « Cuisine et concours : de l'importance d'une alimentation saine pour élever des champions ! » et se dirige vers le rayon des thés. Ne s'y connaissant pas trop, elle prend le plus cher.

Sortant de la boutique, elle se dirige vers la boulangerie. Sur la place du village, quelques personnes discutent de l'actualité. Il paraît qu'on a découvert la veille au soir plusieurs cadavres entièrement recouverts de tatouages. Ce sont bien évidemment des yakuzas, et la rumeur publique veut qu'il s'agisse soit de sous-fifres ayant perdu face à la Team Rocket, soit du chef en personne, abattu par un rival. Cerise profite de la pause boulangerie pour acheter le journal du jour et elle le feuillette jusqu'à trouver l'article. Article qui annonce que les cinq cadavres retrouvés ont été tués par des pokémons : attachés, endormis, les hommes ont été recouverts de nourriture et dévorés par leurs propres protégés. Il s'agit d'une procédure typique des yakuzas, réservée à ceux des leurs qui ont commis le crime d'utiliser leurs pokémons contre des humains. D'après cet article, les doigts des corps ont eux aussi été mutilés : la partie charnue en a été coupée, ce qui est un châtiment typique des yakuzas (pour diminuer la prise sur les pokéballs et les sabres).

Cerise replie le journal et le glisse dans le panier avec tous ses achats. Elle remonte en selle, songeuse. Comment des criminels comme les yakuzas peuvent-ils avoir un code de l'honneur aussi strict ? Ce sont des criminels !  
Cerise prend son temps sur le chemin du retour, admirant la nature printanière et les pétales de cerisiers qui tombent par milliers comme des flocons de neige. Sur son épaule, Sakura profite du soleil en poussant des gazouillements. Cerise décide alors de faire une balade à vélo, et tant pis pour les croissants. Son excellente condition physique en étonne plus d'un durant sa balade.

* * *

Elle arrive juste à temps pour le repas de midi, acclamée comme une sauveuse par les trois autres assistants alors qu'elle exhibe le paquet de croissants. Chen a l'air satisfait et beaucoup plus détendu que le matin même.  
\- Cerise, tu as sauvé mon budget de l'année ! Si j'avais su que Porygon pouvait carburer aux cookies, il aurait pris ma place dans le traitement des données depuis longtemps !  
Radieuse, Cerise s'attable devant une assiette d'algues, quelques morceaux de poisson cru, un bol de riz et un panier de fruits. Sakura batifole dans une cuiller de miel tandis que Porygon émet des éclairs de joie et répand des miettes de cookie dans toute la cuisine.  
\- Du calme, tas de pixels ! s'exclame Cerise en riant après qu'il l'eut recouverte de miettes.

Elle secoue ses cheveux pour faire tomber les morceaux de cookies tandis que Porygon reprend ses exubérances de plus belle.  
\- Quoi, ça te plaît, d'être appelé Pixel ?  
Le porygon émet des cages-éclairs au point d'importuner toute la tablée.  
\- Dites donc, professeur, on dirait qu'il aime bien ce surnom de Pixel !  
Là encore, le porygon sautille en émettant des éclairs.  
\- Bon, soupire le professeur, s'il a besoin de ça pour le motiver, soit ! Mais qu'il se tienne tranquille !

Tout joyeux, le porygon gargouille d'une voix synthétique, aspergeant les convives de miettes. Le professeur Chen grommelle dans son assiette, frustré et mécontent que son poisson soit assaisonné au chocolat. Pikachu, l'air blasé et l'oreille basse, grignote une pomme en soupirant. Les garçons se disputent, puis Patrikeï débarrasse la table et apporte les croissants. Lorsque Cerise reçoit le sien, une dégoût soudain s'empare d'elle. Elle secoue la tête et glisse l'assiette vers Pixel.  
\- Tu n'aimes pas les croissants ? s'étonne Régis.  
Elle secoue la tête, prise de nausée, et quitte la table précipitamment.  
\- Ah les filles, toutes des anorexiques... soupire le professeur Chen.

* * *

L'après-midi se déroule tranquillement jusqu'à ce qu'un mouvement de foule se fasse sentir parmi les pokémons en train de prendre l'air. Tous les cinq, le professeur, les trois assistants et Cerise, ils se précipitent, tentant d'atteindre le centre d'attention sans se faire piétiner. Sur place, stupeur : les vergers ont été ravagés. De grosses empreintes très profondes, d'autres plus petites, des débris de végétaux, et beaucoup d'indignation de la part des spectateurs. Apparemment, le responsable a déjà fui.  
\- Des vandales... grommelle le professeur.

Cerise, Régis, Naruki et Patrikeï observent la scène. Patrikeï commente les restes de nourriture, Naruki tente de motiver Pikachu pour une attaque, Régis va et vient l'air important... Cerise se tourne vers Sakura : et lui, il en pense quoi ?  
Sakura saute à terre et furette de-çà de-là. Cerise observe les pokémons apprivoisés qui sont eux aussi en train de constater les dégâts. Ils ont l'air indignés, mais aucun d'entre eux n'a livré combat, pas plus que les intrus. Une série de grosses empreintes, deux séries de plus petites... Sans doute une mère et ses petits venus chercher de la nourriture ici. Des bêtes imposantes, à en juger par la profondeur des empreintes...

\- ...et donc j'en conclus que les vandales ont utilisé un ronflex afin de détruire notre verger. Professeur, avez-vous des ennemis ?  
Pat, sourire en coin, a terminé d'étaler ses analyses.  
\- Dès que Régis aura trouvé leurs traces, j'irai les attaquer avec Pikachu ! lance Leji, motivé. C'est ce que Sacha aurait fait !  
D'un air supérieur, Régis explique que les vandales étaient deux, qu'il s'agit sans doute d'une équipe de la Team Rocket. Le professeur secoue la tête.

\- C'est une mère ou un père ronflex et ses deux petits, explique-t-il. Créatures sauvages poussées vers le verger par le manque de nourriture dans les montagnes, lui-même causé par un printemps tardif. Les pokémons du parc n'ont pas tenté de les repousser, ce qui prouve qu'ils étaient bien conscients de la nécessité du geste. L'intrusion d'humains les auraient rendus hostiles, car les pokémons apprivoisés sont plus ou moins conditionnés pour attaquer tout pokémon accompagnant un humain.  
Le vieil homme soupire. Décidément, ses assistants sont des bons à rien.

Sans un mot, Cerise penche la tête sur le côté en contemplant Sakura. Il flotte dans l'air une odeur ténue qui lui rappelle vaguement quelque chose, mais quoi ?

* * *

_Fin du chapitre_

* * *

Chapitre basé sur la chanson Une héroïne de Laurent Voulzy.


	4. Face à face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les passages en italique décrivent des rêves, cauchemars, visions, souvenirs... vous les retrouverez tout le long de cette fic.

  _4 avril 514_

* * *

_Elle est dans une salle sombre, vêtue d'un kimono débraillé, noir à obi rouge. Ses cheveux sont longs. Elle écrase une cigarette entre ses seins, laissant une marque de brûlure, et jette le mégot à terre en soufflant la fumée nauséabonde. Devant elle, une roserade épuisée halète. Son corps est recouvert de piquants empoisonnés et ses fleurs ont des couleurs toxiques, jaunes, rouges, noires._   
_\- Recommence !_   
_La roserade a un regard lassé, puis haineux. Elle grince des dents et tente à nouveau de briser la boîte en fer._   
_\- Danse-fleur, bordel ! T'es sourde ou quoi ?_

_Elle donne un grand coup de pied dans l'arrière-train de roserade._   
_\- T'auras rien à bouffer d'autre que ce qui est dans cette boîte, alors t'as intérêt à te remuer le cul, feignasse !_   
_La roserade a des larmes de rage. Elle se précipite vers la boîte – en fait, une cantine métallique similaire aux conteneurs des cargos gros-porteurs, mais en plus petit – et finalement, dans un effort suprême, fait sauter la fermeture._   
_\- Il était temps, espèce de larve !_   
_Elle rallume une cigarette et regarde dédaigneusement la roserade qui se précipite sur la nourriture._   
_\- Larve... répète-t-elle en maugréant, tirant sur sa cigarette._

* * *

_Nuit. Cheveux courts, jean moulant, chemisier nu-ventre, pieds nus meurtris par le revêtement de la route. Elle s'accroupit dans un buisson et relâche une roserade aux fleurs noires, jaunes, rouges et aux épines empoisonnées. Un drascore, noir, avec des pinces crantées et affûtées. Un papinox, les antenne ramifiées et couvertes de poudres toxiques, les ailes noires tachetées de rouge sang. Un nostenfer, les yeux rouges, les ailes abîmées, des piquants sur la poitrine. Une nidoqueen avec un collier trop serré, une armure couleur de nuit, des piquants dorsaux gigantesques, des plaques protectrices en surnombre. Une tentacruel enfin, suintante de poison, qui va aussitôt se réfugier sur le dos du drascore. Leurs regards à tous sont effrayants de vide, de haine et de souffrances._

* * *

Kami se secoue et s'extirpe du lit de Cerise. Le cauchemar plane encore dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Il lève une main, rictus aux lèvres, mais ne l'abat pas tout de suite.  
« Pas maintenant. Il faut un meilleur plan. Un plan pour qu'elle souffre. Un plan pour qu'elle paye. »  
Il jette un dernier regard en arrière et disparaît en quelques instants, ne laissant derrière lui qu'un parfum d'alakazam et de mentali.

* * *

Sur le seuil de sa caverne, Père guette Kami.  
« J'espère que tu es fier de toi ! » lance-t-il sur un ton de reproche.  
Kami se retourne, furieux, un rictus déformant son visage.  
\- Ce que je fais de mes nuits ne te regarde pas !  
« À ta guise, vraiment. Après tout, tu es juste – encore – en train de remuer en toi des souvenirs douloureux, en train de te faire du mal inutilement. »  
\- INUTILEMENT ?

Le rugissement résonne dans la caverne ; deux silhouettes profilées filent se mettre à l'abri dans un recoin proche. Sérénité s'avance, l'air désapprobateur, et va faire sa promenade matinale dans les bois.  
« Je vous rapporte quelque chose ? » demande-t-elle par politesse.  
\- RIEN ! beugle Kami, énervé.  
« Bon, bon... pas la peine de s'énerver... »  
La douce Sérénité s'en va dans une lueur claire.  
Kami se tourne à nouveau vers son père.  
\- Je veux qu'elle paye, comme les autres.

Père penche la tête sur le côté, battant l'air de sa queue. Il attend tranquillement que son fils continue de parler. Il force un peu en demandant :  
« Pourquoi ? »  
\- Son visage me hante ! Tu ne comprends donc pas ?  
Père secoue la tête.  
« Tu es vraiment une tête de mule ; qu'est-ce que ça va t'apporter ? Seras-tu plus heureux ? »  
Kami grogne et lance à son père un regard assassin.  
\- Je n'ai pas droit au bonheur ! Cela n'est pas pour moi ! Alors, laisse-moi au moins être moins malheureux !

Kami fait claquer ses pouvoirs psychiques dans l'air (l'équivalent d'un adolescent qui part en claquant la porte) et va s'enfermer au fin fond de sa grotte, pour ruminer sa rage.  
« Faites des gosses... » soupire Père.

* * *

Cerise se réveille très mal, couverte de sueur. Toute la nuit elle a cauchemardé de ces pokémons effrayants et de mauvais traitements. Elle s'interroge sur le sens de ses rêves, et sur celui de son passé.  
Elle regarde le ceribou.  
\- Sakura, qu'en penses-tu ? Je suis méchante ou gentille ?

Le ceribou sautille joyeusement en poussant ses petits bruits habituels, comme des klaxons de vélo pour enfant.  
\- Puisque tu le dis !  
Cerise se lève et s'étire, puis va faire sa toilette. Elle croise le professeur Chen.  
\- Cette salle d'archives pue vraiment le pokémon en rut ! Je suis désolé de devoir te faire dormir dans un pareil endroit !  
\- C'est pas grave, professeur ; si je sens le pokémon, c'est plus rassurant pour vos pensionnaires, vous trouvez pas ?  
\- Oui, mais quand même... J'ai un nez, moi aussi !

* * *

Le petit déjeuner se déroule dans une ambiance cordiale, Pixel se lovant gaiement sur les genoux de Cerise qui se gratte machinalement la poitrine, au niveau du tatouage. Elle remonte ses lunettes d'une main.  
\- C'est vraiment incroyable comme les pokémons t'adorent... remarque Régis insidieusement.  
Cerise se force à sourire.  
\- Oui, j'ai moi-même du mal à y croire. C'est peut-être parce que je dors dans une pièce qui sent le pokémon amoureux !  
Un rire franc secoue la tablée.

\- Bon, c'est pas tout, mais il faut se mettre au travail !  
Le professeur Chen, qui pour changer a mangé en compagnie de ses assistants, se lève, tandis que Cerise débarrasse la table.

* * *

Naruki s'en va joyeusement sortir un nouveau lot de pokémons laissés à la garde du professeur mais il revient presqu'aussitôt, alarmé, Pikachu sur les talons.  
\- Professeur Chen, professeur Chen, venez voir !  
Tous se précipitent dehors alors que Pikachu gémit en couinant et en agitant les pattes avant. Un horrible champ de bataille s'étale sous leurs yeux ébahis : tout le parc a été entièrement rasé et littéralement dévoré par la famille ronflex.  
\- C'en est trop ! rugit le professeur. Aujourd'hui, nous partons à la chasse au ronflex !

Il rentre furieux dans son laboratoire, suivit par ses assistants. Le matériel est rapidement distribué : quelques mass'balls poussiéreuses, des provisions pour la journée, une trousse à pharmacie... Ulcéré, Chen étale une carte topographique sur la table, un vieux casque de vélo vert sur la tête.  
\- Ils veulent la guerre, ils l'auront !  
Régis est légèrement paniqué ; Naruki est excité à l'idée de partir en aventure. Patrikeï saigne du nez en regardant Cerise, bave aux lèvres.  
\- Mais grand-père, dit Régis, tu dis toujours qu'il ne faut pas attaquer les pokémons sauvages !  
\- Ouais, Régis a raison ! Vous dites toujours ça ! renchérit Naruki.

Chen grommelle et sépare la carte en plusieurs zones.  
\- Cerise, à toi l'honneur ! Où veux-tu partir en exploration ?  
Elle contemple la carte et calcule l'orientation de la piste qu'elle a aperçue dans le parc. Elle veut absolument éviter de se retrouver face à une famille de ronflex. Elle n'a pas les épaules pour ça. Elle ne comprend même pas pourquoi on l'envoie elle sur le terrain. D'accord elle est musclée, mais ce n'est pas une raison !

\- Ici, zone B. Je prendrai Sakura et... (elle regarde le porygon qui lui fait des yeux de cocker) ...et Pixel avec moi.  
\- Parfait ! Naruki, zone A ; Régis, zone C ; Pat, zone D et moi je reste au labo pour coordonner le tout, héhéhé...  
Cerise hausse les épaules et part en chasse – enfin, en promenade. Il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'elle croise les ronflex dans la zone qu'elle a si judicieusement choisie.

* * *

À peine est-elle entrée dans la forêt qu'elle se sent bien, tout en ayant l'affreux sentiment de ne pas être seule. Elle profite de ce moment de calme en communion avec la nature pour réfléchir sur elle-même : comment est-elle arrivée devant le laboratoire du professeur ? Pourquoi toutes ces marques sur son corps ? Comment pouvait-elle savoir pour les capacités de Pixel ? D'où lui vient cette étrange odeur de pokémon ? Serait-elle un pokémon légendaire se dissimulant sous forme humaine pour échapper à la cruauté de la dresseuse de son rêve ? Mais pourquoi alors incarnerait-elle la dresseuse cruelle dans ces mêmes rêves ? Cette femme dans ses cauchemars, qui est-elle ? Une émanation de ses peurs ? De sa conscience qui veut lui faire comprendre qu'il faut être gentille avec ses pokémons ? Alors, pourquoi la femme de ses rêves a-t-elle écrasé une cigarette sur sa propre peau ? Est-ce le signe distinctif d'un gang dont elle aurait fait partie ? Une simple méthode de scarification ? Où est donc sa famille ? Pourquoi personne n'a encore signalé sa disparition ?

Tout en se torturant l'esprit, Cerise suit le chemin forestier tandis que Sakura et Pixel devisent gravement, le premier sur son épaule, le second dans ses bras.  
Le chemin grimpe le flanc de la montagne, tournant tantôt d'un côté, tantôt de l'autre. Les oiseaux non-pokémon gazouillent gaiement ; les insectes voltigent dans l'air. De temps en temps, un rattata, un roucool ou un chenipan jette sur elle un regard curieux puis retourne à ses propres affaires. Au-dessus de sa tête, un charmillon s'extrait de son cocon et se suspend la tête en bas, attendant que ses ailes sèchent. Il enroule et déroule sa trompe, suivant Cerise des yeux, étonné, à cause de son instinct, que cette humaine ne lui saute pas au cou pour le capturer. Dans un trou d'arbre, un noarfang bâille, étire une aile puis la repose sur la tête de ses oisillons, grises boules pelucheuses. Cerise n'y prête pas attention, passant sans un regard devant ces pokémons dont la forme a depuis longtemps été répertoriée.

* * *

Le sentier forestier devient de plus en plus accidenté. Elle commence à songer à faire demi-tour. Soudain, devant elle, un goinfrex apparaît, des taches de fruit tout autour de la bouche, poussant une vieille carriole d'enfant remplie de sacs de fruits volés, tirant des branchages dans sa gueule. Cerise a un mouvement de recul, puis elle songe qu'après tout, ce n'est qu'un petit goinfrex de rien du tout...  
\- En garde, dévaliseur ! s'exclame Cerise, doigt en avant.  
Aussitôt elle se repent et se mord la lèvre inférieure, pensant « Je suis stupide. Je suis une inconsciente et une imbécile. »  
Sakura saute sur le sol, piaulant d'indignation à l'adresse du voleur, tandis que Pixel se débat pour quitter les bras de Cerise.  
\- Non, pas toi ! C'est pas loyal, deux contre un !  
Encore une fois elle regrette sa réaction, se demandant si elle n'a pas sous-estimé son adversaire.

Pixel regarde Cerise, Sakura, Cerise, puis se résigne. Le goinfrex cale sa carriole contre un arbre et se place devant la jeune femme. Il regarde Sakura, la bave aux lèvres.  
\- En avant, Sakura ! Attaque euh...  
Elle hésite, puis tente une solution quasi-universelle.  
\- Charge !  
Sakura bondit ou plutôt, rebondit sur la panse de goinfrex qui tend les pattes pour l'attraper.  
\- Non, c'est pas bon ça ! Pixel, va l'aider ! Charge aussi !  
Même résultat, si ce n'est que le goinfrex ne s'intéresse qu'à Sakura.  
\- Ça va pas ça va pas ! Ça va vraiment pas ! Essayez autre chose ! Oh là là je suis vraiment pas rendue moi !  
Sakura s'entoure d'un halo lumineux et grossit un peu, apparaissant encore plus appétissant au goinfrex.  
\- T'as pas autre chose que croissance ?  
\- Skwic !  
\- On est pas rendu !

Pixel lance un étrange rayon vers le goinfrex, qui lâche Sakura et prend un air énervé.  
\- C'est bien Pixel, continue comme ça ! Sakura, essaye de faire quelque chose d'autre !  
Le petit ceribou sautille sur place tandis que le goinfrex s'approche de Pixel, le saisit et le lèche goulûment. Il fait la grimace et le jette de côté, reportant son attention sur Sakura. Pixel, choqué, tremble sur place sans oser réagir.  
\- Sakura ! Viens ici ! Vite !  
Le goinfrex se penche au-dessus de Sakura qui soudain, largue une petite graine qui se colle au goinfrex. Celui-ci tente de l'arracher, mais elle commence à pousser. Mis à mal, il recule, horrifié, battant l'air de ses pattes avant.

\- C'est super Sakura ! Bravo mon grand !  
Sakura bondit sur le goinfrex, à terre, et saute sur place plusieurs fois. Cerise se précipite vers Pixel, en se grattant le tatouage.  
\- Est-ce que ça va, mon grand ?  
Pixel se calme un peu et tout penaud se frotte contre la poitrine de Cerise.  
\- C'est pas grave, moi aussi j'en aurais tiré une tête si il m'avait bavé dessus comme ça !  
S'acharnant sur le bébé ronflex, Sakura finit par lui lancer des feuilles brillantes et l'achève.  
\- Bravo Sakura ! Il ne reste plus qu'à l'attraper et euh...

Énorme, bestial, en colère, le père ronflex s'approche le long du chemin, accompagné par l'autre goinfrex.  
\- On est pas rendu ! Sakura, vampigraine !  
La vampigraine atterrit que le ventre du ronflex qui ne semble pas y prêter la moindre attention.  
\- Pixel, cage-éclair ! Viiite !  
Pixel bondit, lance son attaque, et est balayé d'un revers de main par l'énorme ronflex.  
\- Pixel, nooooooooooon ! Sakura fais quelque choooooooooooooooooooooose !  
Cerise bondit vers Pixel et l'emporte à l'écart du combat.

Le ceribou rassemble tout son courage et lance des feuill'magik sur le ronflex. Celui-ci tente d'écraser la petite cerise mais le goinfrex la réclame pour lui. Le ronflex attrape Sakura par la queue et le tend à son fiston. Nouvelle vampigraine, colère du ronflex qui envoie Sakura balader. Cerise le rattrape in extrémis. Sakura saute sur le dos de Pixel, semble tenter de l'aider à se relever et à retourner à l'assaut. Il se gonfle à nouveau puis fait une drôle de tête.  
\- Euh Sakura... tu es constipé ?  
Sous la frondaison, le soleil se met soudain à briller avec un éclat éblouissant. Sakura sautille avec fierté.  
\- Mais Sakura, ça va pas les arrêter ! Fais quelque chose d'autre que zénith ! Feuill'magik !  
Sakura retourne bravement au combat, aussitôt convoité par le goinfrex encore debout, tandis que le ronflex s'occupe de récupérer le petit déjà à terre.  
\- Vas-y Sakura ! Montre-leur qu'on se laisse pas faire !

Cerise s'est vraiment prise dans la fièvre du combat. Elle n'a aucune chance, sa meilleure option reste de dévaler la pente aussi vite qu'elle le peut tout en appelant à l'aide grâce à son talkie-walkie, mais elle continue à encourager Sakura. Son instinct lui commande de continuer le combat jsuqu'à l'arrivée des renforts.  
Le ronflex se gratte la tête et pousse un grognement. Il soulève un des sacs de la carriole et le tend en direction de Cerise.  
\- Rends-nous ça ! Voleurs !  
Il semble réfléchir un moment puis bâille largement.  
\- Ah non, tu en as du toupet toi vraiment ! Je suis pas une fille ennuyante ! Je suis venue pour... ah... ah...  
Elle ralentit sa marche vers le ronflex pour bâiller à son tour.  
\- Pour... pour... wouah !  
Ses yeux se ferment ; elle s'endort debout et commence à tomber. Le ronflex la ramasse et s'allonge sur le dos, prenant tout le monde sur son ventre. Puis il s'endort à son tour.

* * *

Grincement de dents. Son plan d'utiliser un autre pokémon pour attaquer à sa place a avorté. Demander gentiment ne suffit pas, il le sait bien. Pourquoi a-t-il suivit les mauvais conseils de Père ? Ça ne sert à rien. Il fait demi-tour, abattant un arbre d'un coup de queue rageur.

* * *

Cerise se réveille alors que la nuit est en train de tomber. Elle s'étire, s'interroge sur sa présence en pleine forêt, puis reprend ses esprits. De la famille ronflex, nulle trace. Sakura et Pixel dorment tranquillement à ses côtés. Cerise les ramasse et Sakura saute sur son épaule.  
\- Y'a plus qu'à retourner à la base pour se taper la méga-honte...  
Cerise soupire et regarde Sakura.  
\- Tu veux bien lancer à nouveau zénith, comme tout à l'heure ? On commence à plus y voir trop clair...  
Sakura piaille gentiment et fait sa tête crispée de ceribou constipé. Une boule de lumière chaude et brillant apparaît au-dessus de lui.  
\- Parfait ! Merci Sakura !

Pixel a l'air déçu de ne rien pouvoir faire. Pour que son orgueil ne souffre pas trop, elle décide de jouer l'ignorante. Sans personne pour la voir, c'est pas grave, pense-t-elle.  
\- Euh Pixel, c'est par où de nouveau pour rentrer ?  
Le porygon émet des clignotements de joie et tourne son museau vers le bas de la pente.  
\- Merci Pixel ! Ah là là, qu'est-ce que je ferais sans vous deux ?  
Et un pas de plus dans le sens du renforcement positif du comportement.

* * *

Elle prévient le professeur de sa position ; il lui répond que les garçons sont déjà rentrée et qu'ils s'apprêtaient à lancer une opération sauvetage pour la retrouver. Charmante attention !  
Alors qu'elle arrive enfin en bas de la pente, Cerise se heurte au dos massif du ronflex. Elle fait un bond en arrière, prête à se battre à nouveau ; mais le ronflex lui fait signe de se taire puis de la suivre discrètement. Pixel et Sakura regardent Cerise ; celle-ci, intriguée, bien décidée à découvrir ce que lui veut le ronflex, saisit la grande palme qu'il lui tend. La petite famille, chacun armé d'une grande feuille, se met en rang, ronflex devant, Cerise ensuite puis les deux goinfrex. Sur un signe du ronflex, ils s'avancent tous en sautant à pieds joints, tenant la feuille à deux mains bien haut.

* * *

Sur le pas de la porte arrière du laboratoire, Chen ouvre des yeux ronds.  
\- Cerise ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!  
\- Euh... Étude culturelle des ronflex ! Vue interne ! répond Cerise, penaude.  
Elle n'a pas osé repousser l'invitation du ronflex, n'ayant pas les moyens de résister physiquement à son adversaire.  
\- Fais quand même attention à toi ! lui crie le professeur.  
Pas rassuré sur la santé mentale de Cerise, Chen les observe s'agiter en se grattant la tête. Il essuie ses lunettes, pour faire sûr que ce n'est pas sa vue qui lui joue des tours. Mais après tout, rien de pire ne peut arriver au parc, et il sera toujours temps plus tard de capturer les ronflex pour les relocaliser ailleurs.

* * *

Cerise continue de sauter et d'agiter la feuille comme le montre le ronflex, tenant ses lunettes d'une main pour ne pas qu'elles tombent. Pixel, blasé, secoue la tête ; lui et Sakura font de leur mieux pour s'accrocher aux épaules de leur dresseuse malgré ses simagrées. Cerise regarde autour d'elle tout en copiant au mieux les mouvement du ronflex. Elle se demande bien pourquoi elle fait ça. Puis elle se rappelle soudain que ses pokémons ne sont pas de taille face au ronflex. Elle non plus, d'ailleurs. Mieux vaut donc ne pas le vexer.  
Soudain, en scintillant, les plantes se mettent à repousser...

Elle « danse » toute la nuit en compagnie des ronflex, faisant pousser les plantes. Au matin, épuisée, elle se laisse tomber contre le ronflex, entre les deux goinfrex qui semblent s'être résignés à ne pas manger Sakura.  
\- Dis donc, t'es un bon gros Totoro en fait ! Pas méchant pour deux yens !  
Le ronflex sourit et installe sur son ventre Cerise, Sakura, Pixel et les deux goinfrex pour faire une sieste bien méritée.

* * *

Grincement de dents. De pire en pire. Pour un peu, elle aurait l'air...gentille. Il secoue la tête. C'est impossible. Elle est humaine. Il s'est trompé quelque part. Non, il ne s'est pas trompé : ce sont les évènements qui l'ont trompé. Elle est rusée et vile et elle se fait passer pour ce qu'elle n'est pas.

* * *

_Fin du chapitre_

* * *

Chapitre basé sur la chanson Face to face de Daft Punk


	5. C'est parti !

_7 avril 514_

* * *

Cela fait quelques jours que Cerise est au laboratoire de Chen. Son apparente amnésie de s'améliore pas. Comme elle est en excellente santé et qu'elle est adulte, l'hôpital et le poste de police de la ville lui ont conseillé de reprendre un activité professionnelle en attendant que la situation évolue. Chen l'a donc autorisée à rester quelques jours de plus au laboratoire, à réfléchir à ses compétences et à la profession qu'elle pourrait bien exercer. Jusqu'au matin où le professeur tambourine de toutes ses forces à sa porte.

Elle émerge tant bien que mal.  
\- Ouais, y'a pas l'feu au lac non plus !  
Elle ouvre, le pyjama froissé, les cheveux en bataille, yeux mis-clos, sans ses lunettes.  
\- Quoi qu'y gn'a ?  
\- C'est une urgence urgente ! Kazumi m'a complètement lâché ! Pire que lâché : il m'a lâché !  
\- Gné ?  
\- Il devait assister pour moi à une conférence sur le dimorphisme sexuel et à la place, môsieur a préféré envoyer des déménageurs récupérer ses affaires car il s'installe définitivement à l'université Tôdai à Tokyo !  
\- Moche pour vous...  
\- Habille-toi en vitesse ! Prépares tes bagages, je m'occupe de l'itinéraire ! C'est toi qui va aller le remplacer !

Cerise achève de se réveiller.  
\- Moi ? Assister à une conférence à votre place et tout ? Représenter le labo ?  
Chen hausse les épaules.  
\- Tu es la seule assistante dont je puisse actuellement me défaire.  
\- PARDON ?  
Elle est ébahie. La voilà promue assistante, maintenant ! Plus besoin de faire le tour des petites annonces ! Sa vie recommence ! Il faut fêter ça au plus vite ! Mais Chen n'a pas compris son exclamation de la même façon :  
\- Si c'est pour gaver mon porygon tout en t'amusant avec des ronflex sauvages, autant t'envoyer ailleurs ! Les trois autres n'ont peut-être pas la fibre scientifique mais au moins ils sont sérieux dans leur travail !

Cerise ouvre des yeux ronds puis elle tourne les talons et claque la porte. Elle crie à-travers le battant :  
\- J'irai ! Mais uniquement pour me faire un carnet d'adresse dans le milieu, qui ne soit pas réduit à un VIEUX RONCHON MISOGYNE !  
Kami, depuis sa cachette dans un coin de la chambre, pose un regard étonné sur Cerise. Les cauchemars de la nuit, au lieu de la démoraliser, semblent lui avoir mis la rage au corps...  
Aussitôt que Cerise ouvre la porte pour se diriger vers la salle de bains, se frottant sauvagement son tatouage qui la démange, Kami prend la poudre d'escampette, ne laissant derrière lui qu'un courant d'air.

* * *

Devant le miroir, Cerise se regarde dans les yeux.  
\- T'es vraiment cinglée ma parole... C'est ça que tu faisais avant dans la vie : cinglée professionnelle. T'es une échappée d'un asile de fous.  
Sakura pousse de petits cris tout en sautillant sur le rebord du lavabo, réclamant l'attention de sa dresseuse. Celle-ci pose son front contre le miroir, tentant d'éclaircir ses idées. Tous ces rattatas en cage, toutes ces expériences douloureuses qu'elle s'est vue leur infliger, et ces notes qu'elle prenait... Tout est encore si clair dans son esprit que, si elle le voulait, elle pourrait réécrire de tête tous les résultats, retracer les courbes de suivi... Avait-elle vraiment fait ça un jour ? Torturé des pokémons pour les forcer à devenir plus forts ? Elle a du mal à y croire, à présent.

* * *

Elle prépare le petit-déjeuner ; Chen est déjà en train de travailler. D'après les garçons, il se lève tous les jours à quatre ou cinq heures ; le grand âge, paraît-il, l'empêche de dormir.  
Cerise soupire, débarrasse la table, fait la vaisselle. C'est incroyable comme en quelques jours elle est passée de l'état d'invitée à celui de femme de ménage. Elle secoue la tête, dégoûtée.  
« Dire que des femmes sont mortes en se battant pour que je sois plus libre qu'elles ne l'ont été... Foutaises... Les sociétés n'évolueront jamais. »

* * *

Pas vraiment d'au-revoir. Cerise se contente de récupérer le vieux pokédex de Naruki, devenu à présent le sien. Cartes et boussole en main, elle part, direction Numazu. Par la route 414, c'est plus sûr que de couper au hasard à-travers la forêt et les montagnes.  
Les panneaux sont rongés par la rouille, délavés par les éléments. Certains ont été refaits, en bois. Ceux d'avant étaient de métal, recouverts d'une substance ressemblant à première vue aux dérivés d'amidon utilisés par exemple pour faire la coque du pokédex ou les supports des circuits imprimés des ordinateurs. Cerise passe la main sur ce revêtement étrange, vestige d'un passé lointain vieux de cinq siècles. Elle hausse les épaules et pénètre dans la forêt.

La route 414, comme la plupart des routes, n'a pas été refaite. La plupart des gens se déplacent en train ou en bateau, ou à dos de pokémon. Les charrettes et autres carrioles servent surtout aux paysans, tandis que les dresseurs circulent à pied. Pourquoi refaire les routes ?  
Le revêtement des routes a toujours intrigué Cerise. Encore un vestige de l'ancien temps : des graviers pris dans les lambeaux d'un liant noir ; en-dessous, d'autres graviers, plusieurs couches, et pour finir, ce qui ressemble de façon effrayante à des restes de combustion de déchets vitrifiés. Cette théorie a maintes fois été appuyée par des exemples d'empoissonnements au contact de ces restes, et par leur composition chimique. Fort heureusement, la nature peu à peu reprend ses droits, recouvrant le tout de terre, petit à petit, saison après saison.  
Sakura sur l'épaule, Cerise avance en se grattant. Elle regrette que Chen ne l'ait pas laissée emporter Pixel avec elle. Elle se serait sentie un peu moins seule. Sur le bord du chemin, Totoro et ses petits lui font signe. Elle répond en souriant. La petite famille retourne à ses occupations et Cerise continue sa route.

* * *

_Une salle sombre. Des gens en uniforme noir. Des pokémons menaçants. Un tapis rouge et, tout au bout, un homme à la peau basanée, costard-cravate, un persian sur les genoux. Il sourit d'un air sournois. À ses côtés, une femme un peu plus grande qu'elle, environ seize ou peut-être dix-sept ans, kimono d'homme noir, obi rouge, cheveux courts décolorés.  
Elle est poussée en avant ; lentement elle avance sur le tapis rouge, jusque devant l'homme au persian. Elle se sent pataude dans son petit corps de douze ans. Il sourit, se lève ; la foule autour a un mouvement qu'elle ne peut voir car elle s'est agenouillée aux pieds de l'homme. Elle est vêtue d'un kimono de femme noir avec un obi rouge. Sur ses épaules, ses longs cheveux noirs sont répandus._

_L'homme étend les bras et entame un petit discours :_  
_\- Mes très-chers et très-soumis sbires... Nous sommes rassemblés aujourd'hui pour introniser dans nos rangs une nouvelle recrue. Votre devoir de sbires sera de la guider. Qu'elle soit toujours obéissante, soumise à notre organisation. Qu'elle ne se laisse jamais amadouer par ces armes biologiques que sont les pokémons. Que son cœur reste dur et froid envers eux, et que sa main ne tremble pas pour les faire obéir. Que jamais elle ne se détourne de sa voie, qui est de nous rendre plus puissants. Que jamais elle n'oublie notre but : tenter de conquérir le monde._  
_Il se tourne vers Cerise et lui prend les mains._

 _\- Sbire, jures-tu de toujours me servir ?_  
_\- Oui, je le jure._  
_\- Sbire, jures-tu de ne jamais baisser le regard devant un pokémon ?_  
_\- Oui, je le jure._  
_\- Sbire, refuses-tu toute compassion envers tes armes et tes possessions pokémon ?_  
_\- Oui, je la refuse._  
_\- Sbire, refuse-tu de laisser les lois de la société guider ta conduite ?_  
_\- Oui, je le refuse._  
_\- Sbire, acceptes-tu de suivre mes préceptes jusqu'à ce que la mort t'emporte ?_  
_\- Oui, je l'accepte._  
_\- Sbire, acceptes-tu d'utiliser tous les moyens nécessaires à l'accomplissement des ordres que je te donnerai ?_  
_\- Oui, je l'accepte._  
_\- Sbire, renonces-tu à ton ancien nom et à ton identité ?_  
_\- Oui, j'y renonce._

 _Il sourit et lâche ses mains._  
_\- Nous accueillons à présent un nouveau membre !_  
_D'un geste vif, l'homme ouvre le kimono et, trempant le pouce dans une coupe remplie d'un liquide poisseux sentant le fer, il trace un R au-dessus du sein gauche de la femme à ses pieds._  
_\- Que la partenaire s'approche !_  
_La blonde s'avance, s'agenouille aux côtés de la brune et lui prend la main. Un cercle est tracé autour de leurs deux poignets. L'homme les fait boire à la coupe puis annonce leurs nouveaux noms de partenaires._  
_\- Calamity et Jane, vous voici à présent inséparables et membres de la glorieuse... !_

* * *

Cerise sursaute, effrayée par la vision. Elle devrait éviter de laisser vagabonder son esprit. Sur son épaule, Sakura piaille d'inquiétude. Cerise le prend dans ses mains et remarque qu'une des deux baies a grossi tandis que l'autre a diminué de volume. Elle décide de se concentrer sur cette particularité plutôt que sur ses pénibles souvenirs.  
\- Tu es malade Sakura ?  
Le petit ceribou soupire, fait un « pouit ! » vexé et saute dans la poche de la blouse de laboratoire que Cerise utilise comme veste. Cerise essuie ses lunettes puis sort le pokédex de la poche et cherche à la page « ceribou ».

\- Ceribou. Pokémon Cerise. Ceribou doit bien faire attention à vivre caché, car la petite boule qui pend derrière lui regorge de nutriments sucrés dont raffolent, entre autres, les étourmis. Ceribou a besoin de ces nutriments pour évoluer, la perte de cette excroissance peut donc lui être fatale. Lorsqu'elle est vide, elle se fane en signe d'évolution. Ceribou rougit au soleil.  
\- Ah, c'est normal alors !  
\- Pouit !

Cerise range le pokédex et repose Sakura sur son épaule.  
\- Purée, m'envoyer sur les routes comme ça, comme une vulgaire gamine, il est gonflé le prof !  
\- Prruit squik !  
\- Au fait, tu sais pourquoi les humains sont traditionnellement envoyés sur les routes seuls à l'âge de 10 ans ?  
\- Squiky ?

\- C'est les cours d'Histoire de base, pourtant. Ça date du Grand Cataclysme. Les gens arrivaient à peine à subsister alors ils abandonnaient facilement leurs enfants. Les quelques prêtres qui arrivaient à maintenir un certain contrôle sur la population ont alors décidé que ça serait une étape du développement spirituel de chacun et l'âge symbolique de 10 ans a été décrété comme étant l'âge de la majorité et donc d'émancipation. Ça n'a pas amené que du bien, car depuis les enfants sont considérés comme « adultes » sur tous les plans dès cet âge-là. Mais ça a sauvé quand même pas mal de vies, car les enfants devaient être accompagnés par un « esprit-totem », leur pokémon starter quoi.  
\- Spouip ?

\- Oui, c'était un âge bien sombre. C'est de là aussi que vient la tradition pour les enfants d'aller à l'école dès l'âge de quatre ans : c'était alors à l'école de les nourrir, pas aux parents. Cet autre trait de génie de la part des prêtres a lui aussi sauvé pas mal de vies. Ce n'est que lorsque l'ordre revint, avec entre autres l'utilisation des noigrumes pour contenir les pokémons...  
\- Spouik ?

\- Et oui, avant les gens utilisaient des noigrumes pour transporter leurs pokémons. Ça marche toujours de nos jours bien sûr, et savoir évider correctement une noigrume fait partie des cours de survie qu'on donne aux gosses avant qu'ils partent en voyage. Même si maintenant, les gens préfèrent utiliser des pokéballs, à la base c'étaient des noigrumes, tu comprends ?  
Sakura, bien que ne comprenant certainement pas la moitié de ce que Cerise raconte, sautille néanmoins gaiement, heureux que sa dresseuse lui parle.

\- Savoir tout ça, ça fait partie de l'enseignement de base qu'on reçoit avant l'âge de dix ans. Bon maintenant c'est plus les prêtres qui font cours, c'est des professeurs agréés, et puis les prêtres ne dirigent plus les sociétés, c'est les Champions d'arène et des Ligues. Mais pendant les années du Grand Cataclysme, c'étaient les seules personnes auprès desquelles les gens se tournaient. D'ailleurs, de nombreuses religions différentes existaient avant. Maintenant ce sont juste différentes écoles d'une même religion. Comme quoi, à toute chose malheur est bon !

* * *

Depuis la cime des arbres, Kami écoute tout en se posant des questions. Qu'est-ce que le Grand Cataclysme ? Quel lien entre cet événement et l'Incarnation dont Père parle de temps en temps ?  
Il secoue la tête et se bouche les oreilles. Les humains sont mauvais. Peu importe leur histoire, ce passé ne le concerne pas.

* * *

Cerise continue d'avancer et traverse la ville de Kamazu tout en récitant ses leçons de petite fille, afin de chasser loin d'elle les mauvais souvenirs. Pourtant, un vertige, une migraine fulgurante...

* * *

_Salle sombre. Table d'examen, comme chez le médecin. Elle s'avance ; un homme vêtu de noir, un appareil étrange à la main, attend._   
_La blonde la pousse en avant et l'installe sur la table._   
_\- Ça va faire mal mais c'est nécessaire. On est tous passés par là de toutes façons._   
_L'homme ricane tandis qu'elle tremble de peur. La blonde la saisit aux épaules et la maintient fermement étendue sur le dos. L'homme écarte les pans du kimono ; il place une aiguille sur la machine, vérifie les indicateurs. Il l'allume. L'aiguille tremble, l'appareil bourdonne. Il l'approche d'elle._   
_Et commence à tatouer indélébilement le R tracé sur sa peau en lettre de sang._

* * *

Cerise, haletante, est tombée à genoux. Une vague inquiétude frôle son esprit l'espace d'un instant, faisant rapidement à nouveau place à l'angoisse et à l'incompréhension. Elle appuie son front contre le sol, épuisée, terrassée par cette affreuse migraine. Sakura sautille partout autour d'elle, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Enfin, la jeune femme se ressaisit. Elle se redresse doucement.  
Des bruits de sabots. Elle tourne la tête : un troupeau de cerfrousses, pokémons semblables aux cerfs Sika, hormis pour les bois, qui ont une forme particulière. Accompagnés par...

D'abord, un petit cerfrousse sans cornes, avec un tout petit museau, de longues pattes.  
\- Faonfrousse, annonce le pokédex.  
Ensuite, un très gros cerfrousse, avec des sabots larges, une sorte de crinière le long de son cou, des bois imposants.  
\- Carifrousse, commente froidement le pokédex.  
Puis il poursuit en expliquant le comportement de l'espèce :  
\- Contrairement au cerf européen, le cerfrousse japonais ne perd pas ses taches blanches avec le temps. La répartition et la taille des taches dépend de la région d'origine. Mâles et femelles portent des bois, très prisés par la médecine traditionnelle ; ce sont des armes qui causent des hallucinations chez les poursuivants. Très bruyant, le cerfrousse possède une dizaine de cris différents. Le comportement peut varier, de solitaire à grégaire, suivant les individus. Menacée, cette espèce est désormais protégée.

Cerise sourit.  
\- Super ! T'as vu ça Sakura ? s'exclame Cerise, se forçant à l'enjouement. Même pas partie depuis une journée entière et j'ai déjà vu plein de pokémons ! J'suis trop forte !  
Sakura regarde sa maîtresse, l'air pas très rassuré sur son état.  
\- T'en fais pas Sakura, on y arrivera, à Numazu ! C'est à moins de deux jours de marche, ça ira, t'en fais pas ! Ce soir on dormira à Izunokuni !

* * *

Pause de midi. Cerise s'assied sur ce qui reste d'une ancienne rambarde de sécurité au bord de la route, en faisant face au bas de la pente, afin de ne pas dévaler la montagne si jamais la barrière cède. Elle dévore une boulette de riz et une salade de légumes fermentés. Puis, quelques acras de morue et de colin. Pour finir, un fruit. Elle sourit alors que Sakura lui nettoie le visage et le mains en léchant le jus sucré. Puis elle reprend la route.  
Ou presque.  
Elle heurte de plein fouet un obstacle qu'elle n'avait pas vu dans la lumière mi-verte mi-dorée de la forêt. Intriguée par ce soudain obstacle, elle saisit le pokédex.

\- Florizarre. Pokémon Graine. Les pétales de la fleur du florizarre transforment les rayons du soleil en énergie, il est donc redoutable en été. Il est maître d'un troupeau d'herbizarres et de bulbizarres, qu'il garde férocement. L'odeur se dégageant de sa fleur est exquise et se fait pénétrante les lendemains de pluie. Cette fleur mûrit au soleil, prenant des couleurs vives. Mieux vaut ne pas s'approcher d'un florizarre sauvage et de sa horde.  
Cerise regarde en coin l'ombre verte et jaune qui lui barre la route. En penchant la tête de côté, oui, ça ressemble au gros crapaud avec une fleur sur le dos tel qu'il apparaît sur l'écran du pokédex. Mais avec une fleur jaunie, des couleurs pâlottes, un air vieux et malade.

L'apparition se fait un peu plus opaque et se retourne en poussant un grognement plaintif.  
\- Dis-donc, c'est pas le meilleur endroit pour passer ta retraite !  
Le pokémon lui jette un regard las et pousse encore un grognement ; il est encore un petit peu plus opaque qu'avant, semblant prendre consistance peu à peu.  
\- T'es quoi, exactement ? Un fantôme de florizarre ?  
\- Brrrwaaah...  
Énorme soupir de la part de la bête, puis de Cerise.  
\- Je suis censée faire quoi, t'escalader ?

Le florizarre semble hausser les épaules. Il se couche par terre et pose sa tête sur ses pattes en soupirant.  
\- Et alors, vieux papi, bouge-toi un peu ! Le premier dresseur qui passe et tu es cuit !  
\- Bwaff.  
Cerise soupire elle aussi.  
\- Tu m'donnes envie de roupiller avec toutes tes simagrées !

Elle sort à nouveau le pokédex.  
\- Allez, saleté de machine, dis-moi, il a quoi ce florizarre ?  
\- Commande vocale incorrecte.  
\- Afficher : particularités, corrige-t-elle, exaspérée.  
\- Pokémon shiney.  
\- QUOI ?!  
Cerise est éberluée. Un pokémon shiney. Une créature super-rare. Là, au milieu du chemin, prêt à se faire capturer par le premier venu. Voire même, pouvant atterrir dans de mauvaises mains. Pouvant atterrir dans ses mains...  
\- Bon, bouge pas, je reviens... Je vais vérifier si je me souviens de mon stage de survie en milieu hostile...

* * *

Il lui faut une bonne heure pour trouver l'arbre à noigrumes et une autre pour retourner à la route. Heureusement, grâce aux bornes kilométriques, elle peut se rendre compte qu'elle est trop loin par rapport au florizarre. Elle retourne vers l'endroit où le vieux grognon fait la sieste. Assise contre le flanc de la vénérable créature fantômatique, elle évide les noigrumes très soigneusement, prenant garde à ne pas briser les membranes compartimentant le fruit. Ce n'est qu'à la quatrième tentative qu'elle parvient à son but. Elle évide ainsi plusieurs noigrumes, gravant une initiale sur chacune pour indiquer leur spécificité en fonction de leurs membranes : mass, speed, filet...  
\- Désolée, j'avais pas mon matériel de peinture pour en faire les jolies « balls traditionnelles » qu'on voit dans les vitrines...  
Indifférence de la part du florizarre.  
\- Tu sais qu'avec cette tête tu ressemble à une gravure d'un certain Newton que le prof Chen a dans son labo ?  
Indifférence.  
\- Bon bah...

Elle lance la ball sur le florizarre. Il ne se débat même pas à l'intérieur.  
\- Il doit vraiment être super-vieux et super-fatigué...  
Sakura, indigné, sautille sur l'épaule de Cerise.  
\- Quoi, quoi ? Ah, toi aussi ! Pardon pardon !  
Elle capture alors le ceribou qui l'accompagne et aussitôt le fait ressortir.  
\- Bon, on peut y aller maintenant ?  
\- Squiky sprruit !

* * *

À la tombée de la nuit, Cerise parvient de l'autre côté de la ligne des plus hauts sommets.  
\- Ah ben pas trop tôt !  
Elle regarde autour d'elle et trouve un panneau indiquant la prochaine agglomération : cité Izu, ou Izunokuni en langue ancienne. Trop loin pour s'y rendre avant qu'il ne fasse noir : elle a perdu du temps en cherchant les noigrumes pour capturer Newton. De toutes façons, elle a mal aux pieds, les cuisses en feu, la tête qui tourne, son tatouage la démange. Elle s'éloigne un peu de la route, trouve un espace sous un arbre où elle peut installer sa tente, et dresse un bivouac.

* * *

_Salle d'entraînement. Quelques personnes vêtues d'uniformes noirs. Des pansements tirent sur sa peau, du côté haut gauche de sa poitrine. Une douleur sourde, comme si on l'avait grattée longuement à cet endroit. La blonde qui lui dit qu'elle ne devrait pas forcer, qu'elle devrait se reposer, que la journée a été longue... Elle secoue la tête rageusement : elle veut à tout prix...  
Elle lance une pokéball. Un blindalys en sort. Elle fait signe à la blonde qui sort un élekâble dont les dessins noirs recouvrent presque tout le corps. Les antennes dans le dos du pokémon électrique sont plus longues que la moyenne ; elles fouettent l'air et tombent sur le blindalys. Encore. Encore. Jusqu'à ce que le cocon, sous la pression, explose, laissant à terre un papinox aux ailes noircies et comme tachées de sang._

* * *

Cerise gémit, se tenant la tête à deux mains. Ces rêves éveillés la perturbent et font naître en elle des dizaines de questions auxquelles elle préfère ne pas répondre, sans parler des horribles nausées et autres migraines.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'elle est profondément endormie dans son sac de couchage, Sakura dans sa noigrume, Kami s'approche. Que pourra-t-il dire à Père pour justifier ses actes ? Il hausse les épaules et chasse cette question. Chaque chose en son temps. Et le moment présent veut qu'il se glisse dans la tente de Cerise, se penche sur elle, puis...

Il retient son geste. Pourquoi l'étrangler ? Oui, il pourrait changer ses méthodes. Amplifier les cauchemars ! Ne serait-ce pas une mort tout à fait spéciale, la faire mourir d'angoisse ?  
Il faut attendre. La date. Il faut respecter la date. Encore tout ce temps à attendre !  
Il la prend dans ses bras, estimant la résistance de ce frêle corps humain et s'étend contre elle, l'air d'un chat couvant patiemment une souris.

* * *

_Fin du chapitre_

* * *

Ce chapitre est basé sur le générique de _Mon voisin Totoro_.


	6. La route des hommes

_8 avril 514_

* * *

L'aube se lève sur la clairière dans laquelle Cerise a dormi en compagnie de ses pokémons Sakura et Newton. Ce dernier semble toujours semi-transparent et très fatigué, mais un peu moins qu'avant. Un tout petit peu moins. Comme si le fait d'être enfermé dans la noigrume l'avait revigoré. Ou peut-être était-ce simplement l'effet d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.  
Sous la tente, l'odeur persistante d'alakazam et de mentali intrigue la jeune femme. Finalement, ce n'est peut-être pas la salle d'archive du labo qui sent comme ça, mais elle ? Fronçant le nez, elle se dit qu'il faudrait peut-être, à l'occasion, consulter un médecin au sujet de son haleine du matin. Se secouant, elle essaye à plusieurs reprises de replier les arceaux métalliques de son abri.  
« Deux secondes à ouvrir, deux heures à refermer ! » songe-t-elle amèrement.

Elle démêle ses cheveux puis prépare le petit déjeuner. D'après le pokédex, Newton n'a pas vraiment besoin de manger, juste d'être au soleil et d'avoir assez d'eau. Elle consulte la carte et s'oriente vers le ruisseau le plus proche. Assise sur une pierre, elle mange quelques boulettes de riz et quelques fruits, tout en regardant Newton s'ébattre dans l'eau – enfin, taper deux ou trois fois du pied dans le ruisseau, boire de longues gorgées, puis s'immobiliser, endormi. Sakura, posé sur son épaule, profite du jus qui coule le long de ses poignets. Du dos de la main, en essayant de ne pas salir ses vêtements, elle frotte ce tatouage qui la gratte horriblement. Elle louche un peu, car le jus des fruits a giclé sur ses lunettes.  
Cerise sourit tout en regardant le ciel. Tout semble si simple, loin des humains ! Si paisible ! Tellement loin de ses rêves de la nuit !  
Tellement loin de ses cauchemars !

* * *

_Cauchemar.  
Des courbes se tracent sur l'écran de l'ordinateur. Elle corrige les axes pour une meilleure lecture, hoche la tête, rajoute quelques chiffres dans la plage des données. En titre, « étude sur les rattatas ». Dans la légende, chaque couleur correspond à un individu repéré grâce à une immatriculation, inscrite sur sa cage et tatouée dans son oreille. En ordonnée, l'amélioration de la caractéristique « attaque physique ». Et en abscisse..._

_En abscisse des graphiques, la légende indique « niveau de souffrance ». Un commentaire précise qu'il est calculé d'après le niveau d'hormones de stress dans l'organisme du pokémon testé._  
_Soupir. Elle râle dans son coin._  
_« Hormone de stress... J'aurai tout vu... Comme si les pokémons avaient un corps physique ! Mais merde, ils écoutent jamais rien ou quoi ? Pourquoi ne me laissent-ils pas travailler avec eux ? Je vaux mieux qu'être traitée en secrétaire ! »_

_Elle frappe la table, à côté du clavier, et s'allume une cigarette. La nicotine la calme. Elle reprend un dossier qui n'a rien à voir avec sa mission de secrétariat. Le titre : « De la nature des pokémons, et de leur mort ». Le résumé : « Les pokémons, contrairement aux humains, n'ont pas de structure cellulaire. Ils n'ont pas d'ADN, pas de sang, pas d'hormones, et n'ont consécutivement pas besoin de manger pour maintenir les fonctions végétatives qu'ils ne possèdent pas. Ce constat est en lien direct avec celui qui a été fait par le professeur Chen, qui est que chaque espèce émet un rayonnement qui lui est propre, modulé en fonction de l'individu, et utilisé pour l'identification par pokédex. D'autre part, et dès l'apparition des pokémons, il a été remarqué que le corps d'un pokémon mort disparaît avec le temps, d'une vitesse proportionnellement inverse à sa puissance ; c'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles aucune viande de pokémon n'a jamais été disponible sur le marché. Il ressort de ces différentes études que les pokémons sont des créatures énergétiques. Leur agonie peut être particulièrement longue et elle se traduit par un degré de transparence augmentant avec le temps jusqu'à dissipation totale de l'individu. »_

_Elle se gratte la tête._  
_« Comment intégrer à ce résumé mes conclusions en matière de fluides et d'énergies pokémon ? »_  
_Elle soupire et pose sa tête sur ses bras repliés tout en tentant quelques phrases maladroites._  
_« Et puis zut, j'ai qu'à faire un dossier pour ça aussi. »_  
_Elle commence par le titre : « Fluides et énergétique pokémon : de la vraie nature du sang et des hormones pokémon »..._

* * *

Cerise secoue la tête et reprend la route, s'orientant à l'aide de la boussole. Elle n'est plus très loin de la cité Izu. Elle pourra faire une pause au centre pokémon, prendre une douche, prévenir Chen, acheter du thé...

* * *

_Autre cauchemar._   
_Dans des cages étroites, à côté des rattatas numérotés, ses propres pokémons. Un rapion, un blindalys, un nostenfer, une roselia._   
_Tous, ils ont à peine la place de bouger, pas forcément celle de se coucher. Leur stress est maximisé par le contact permanent des barreaux, et tempéré par l'espace immense qui s'offre à leurs yeux lorsqu'ils les ouvrent pour contempler l'océan, derrière la baie vitrée. Leur nourriture, soigneusement sélectionnée pour qu'elle soit la plus savoureuse possible, est utilisée pour les manipuler, en tant que récompense pour bonne conduite. La bonne conduite pouvant consister à subir des électrochocs ou des brûlures, par exemple. Pour d'autres, c'est un choix cornélien entre la nourriture et l'eau. Suivant la « série », les rattatas survivent plus ou moins bien. Les meilleurs résultats sont obtenus pour un taux de transparence de 5 %, avec une fluctuation maximale de 0,2 %._

_Elle passe devant les cages, vérifiant des données à l'aide d'une sorte de pokédex. Puis elle se tient devant la cage du rapion._   
_\- Viens par là, saleté !_   
_Elle saisit l'insecte par la queue, brutalement. Elle le jette au sol, et lui donne des coups de pied pour qu'il avance. Elle le guide jusqu'à une salle d'entraînement dont le sol est couvert de braises. Au milieu de la pièce, dans une zone protégée, de la nourriture._   
_\- Si tu traverses, tu as à manger._   
_Ces simples mots tombent froidement. Le rapion geint, évalue la distance, et saute, le plus loin qu'il peut. Il court, le plus vite qu'il peut, jusqu'au bol de nourriture. Il n'y a pas de quoi le rassasier complètement mais il est soulagé de pouvoir manger. Et puis..._   
_\- Pour l'eau, faut revenir._   
_Regard terrorisé du rapion sur le sol surchauffé._

* * *

Elle est saisie de nausée. Elle n'arrive pas à croire que ces souvenirs font partie d'elle. Des larmes coulent doucement sur ses joues. Elle les essuie nonchalamment. Sakura essaye de les lécher pour la rassurer, mais le goût salé le rebute ; il fait la grimace.

* * *

_Rêve étrange._   
_Elle tient dans ses mains un œuf rose pastel, gros comme son poing, doux comme un chamallow. La couveuse dont elle l'a tiré est blindée, et de nombreux codes de sécurité sont nécessaires pour l'ouvrir._   
_Elle pose l'œuf dans un support à trois pieds et abaisse un capot de sécurité. Puis elle se dirige vers un tableau couvert d'interrupteurs numérotés._

* * *

Un gros papillon passe devant son nez. Il fait à peu près un mètre de haut. Son corps est beige, sa longue trompe est violette. Ses ailes sont violettes, tachées de beige clair, de bleu et de rouge. Il pose ses yeux bleus sur Cerise, agite ses antennes et disparaît dans une poussière étoilée. La voix métallique du pokédex se fait entendre.  
\- Charmillon. Pokémon Papillon. Ce gracieux pokémon est un délice à regarder. À l'instar du papillusion, il se nourrit du nectar des fleurs, a un cycle de migration complexe et sa saison des amours se situe elle aussi durant l'o-hanami. Malgré les apparences, il est très agressif et utilise sa trompe pour aspirer l'énergie vitale de ses adversaires. Particularité : shiney.  
Cerise n'en croit pas ses oreilles. Abandonnant la route, elle se précipite dans la direction prise par le charmillon, demandant à Sakura de la guider d'après l'odeur. Elle jubile intérieurement : deux créatures shiney dans l'espace de vingt-quatre heures !  
Sakura pousse un cri strident ; Cerise ne comprend que trop tard et dévale une pente de plus en plus abrupte.

* * *

Kami tourne la tête brusquement et sonde la forêt sous lui. Puis, sans prêter attention aux piaillements indignés des étourmis tout juste éclos dont il dérange le nid, il plonge dans les frondaisons, juste à temps pour voir Cerise atterrir dans l'un des pires endroits qu'il se puisse imaginer. Un frisson d'excitation le parcourt et un sourire flotte sur son visage.

* * *

Au bout de la pente, Cerise fait un vol plané de quelques mètres et atterrit dans une structure faite semble-t-il de bois aggloméré, calée entre les deux parois d'une ravine au fond de laquelle coule une rivière. Le dessus de la structure cède et Cerise tombe le long de ce qui semble être une cheminée. Elle en arrache les parois externes dans sa chute, révélant un coconfort. La chute cesse. Un peu sonnée, elle se masse les reins et ouvre des yeux horrifiés. Autour d'elle, des dardargnans. Devant elle, une créature de deux mètres de long. Elle ressemble à un dardargnan, mais avec six pattes. Elle n'a pas de dards sur les pattes avant mais sur les épaules, et une petite couronne d'or sur la tête. Ses très longues ailes forment comme un manteau royal.  
Les ailes frémissent un instant puis un bourdonnement clair se fait entendre. Tout en sortant Newton pour faire écran, Cerise pointe le pokédex sur la créature. Sa main tremble, tout d'abord elle ne détecte que les dardargnans. Elle fait de son mieux pour ne pas penser aux deux piqûres cuisantes sur son bras.

\- Dardargnan. Pokémon Guêpoison. Très rapide en vol, il est territorial et s'attaque à quiconque s'approche à moins de cent mètres de son nid. L'intrus est sauvagement poursuivi par l'ensemble de la colonie, qui attaque avec ses trois dards. Le dard le plus foudroyant est celui de son abdomen. Il ramène ses proies dans son nid pour les dévorer, mais se nourrit sur place lorsqu'il butine ou mange des fruits sucrés.  
Puis :  
\- Vénéreine.

Satisfaite d'avoir appris le nom de la créature, Cerise rempoche le pokédex sans prendre le temps d'écouter les explications et hurle « para-spore ! » tout en se couvrant la tête, des dardargnans arrivant par l'arrière depuis les étages inférieurs. Une autre piqûre sur l'épaule lui arrache un cri de douleur. La vénéreine pond quelques œufs translucides, emportés par les dardargnans, puis tente de se déplacer vers Cerise. Newton, qui se fait soudain palpable, balance enfin ses spores paralysantes sur les insectes tout autour. Le sol craque sous l'augmentation soudain de son poids, elle-même liée à sa « rematérialisation » soudaine, et c'est la chute à-travers les étages du nid.

Cerise s'agrippe comme elle peut aux feuilles du florizarre de ses mains douloureuses et engourdies. Puis, c'est le vide sur une trentaine de mètres, et le petit ruisseau tout en bas...

* * *

Kami, réagissant de manière réflexe, freine à distance la chute de la dresseuse et de ses deux pokémons. Atterrissage mouillé mais indemne.  
Contemplant ses mains, il secoue violemment la tête et se la gratte vigoureusement. Pourquoi, bon sang, ce stupide réflexe de la protéger ? Ah oui, c'est vrai : ce n'est pas encore la date. Que c'est long, devoir attendre, attendre, attendre encore ! Intolérablement long !  
Rageusement, il arrache quelques plantes et baies et les jette vers le ruisseau. Puis, fouettant l'air de sa queue, furieux contre lui-même, il fait demi-tour et retourne s'enfermer dans sa grotte au Sanctuaire.

* * *

Assise dans le ruisseau, complètement trempée, Cerise reprend ses esprits. Newton est redevenu transparent ; elle le rappelle en le remerciant. Sakura, secoué lui aussi, s'ébroue. Constatant qu'elle est la seule sérieusement blessée, elle se met en devoir de rechercher quelque plante médicinale afin d'apaiser les piqûres et de dissiper le poison qui déjà lui obscurcit la vue. Elle allume le pokédex à la page correspondante puis elle fait quelques pas et découvre, éparpillées à ses pieds, les composantes nécessaires au remède. Sans se poser de question, elle se jette dessus. Les feuilles mâchées sont appliquées sur les piqûres, les baies sont avalées promptement. L'effet apaisant se fait doucement sentir ; elle pousse un soupir de soulagement. Même la démangeaison du tatouage ne résiste pas au remède.

En essuyant ses lunettes, Cerise s'assoit sur la rive, ses vêtements étalés sous le zénith de Sakura pour les faire sécher. Sortant ses jumelles, elle observe le nid de dardargnans tout en écoutant le pokédex à la page « écologie du dardargnan ».  
\- Seule la reine du nid, la vénéreine, a la capacité de pondre d'autres reines ; le dardargnan ne peut pondre que des œufs contenant d'autres dardargnans, cette seconde génération étant généralement stérile. Seules les ouvrières et les ouvriers dardargnans s'aventurent hors du nid, pas la reine. La reine est nourrie de nectar et de miel par les ouvrières, par trophalaxie. Seuls les aspicots sont carnivores ; ils sont ravitaillés au nid par les ouvrières et les ouvriers, principalement avec du petit gibier de la forêt, plus rarement avec des prises de plus grosse taille.

Elle interrompt son observation. Sur la rive d'en face, un troupeau de biches avec leurs faons, quelques jeunes cerfs, et un cerfrousse qui les accompagne. À tout hasard, elle ouvre le pokédex. Surprise, elle trouve une page temporaire ajoutée par un autre dresseur.  
\- Observation d'un troupeau de cervidés accompagné par un cerfrousse. Hypothèse concernant l'apparition des cerfrousse : incarnation d'un esprit protecteur de la forêt et/ou transformation de cervidés normaux en pokémon.

Elle n'a pas le temps de réfléchir au sujet. Sentant quelque chose de bizarre au niveau de ses pieds, elle baisse les yeux : comme elle les a laissés tremper dans l'eau, une magicarpe tente de gober un de ses orteils. Elle remonte ses pieds, la magicarpe lâche prise.  
Elle pose son menton sur ses genoux. Tout est calme autour. Les oiseaux piaillent, les poissons sautent dans la rivière, les cerfs Sika boivent tout en l'observant. Petits, les pattes fines, leurs dos sont couverts de petites taches blanches. La harde est exclusivement composée de mâles dont les bois ne sont encore que des daguets. Une brise légère descend le long de la rivière en ridant la surface.

Le couple de magicarpes va et vient dans le ruisseau étroit, et retourne systématiquement au même point, juste devant Cerise, des brindilles dans la bouche. Crachant des bulles qu'ils coincent dans les herbes sur la rive.  
Lentement, pour ne pas les effaroucher, Cerise se met à plat ventre et prend quelques photos de la construction. Puis, imitant le dresseur qui a composé la page sur les cerfs...  
\- Hypothèse : les magicarpes sont en train de bâtir un nid.  
Un regard inquiet de la part des poissons, puis ils paradent, se tournent autour. Discrètement, Cerise filme la scène. Les deux poissons se frottent et se tortillent dans des positions bizarres. Enfin, la femelle s'approche des herbes pleines de bulles et y dépose quelques œufs transparents. Le couple s'éloigne et doucement descend le courant.

\- Et c'est dans la boîte ! s'exclame Cerise, ravie. Commentaires vidéo : un couple de magicarpes achève la construction du nid, s'accouple, pond et repart.  
Elle sourit, fière d'elle. Son premier acte d'assistante de recherches. Voilà ce qu'elle est : une assistante de recherches. Le passé, à moitié oublié, importe peu.  
Constatant que ses vêtements sont secs, elle se rhabille puis étale ses cartes.  
\- Voyons voyons... j'ai quitté la route par la gauche pour suivre le charmillon... ensuite une crevasse avec une rivière...

* * *

Appuyé contre l'entrée de la grotte, Kami tremble et soupire. Une fraction de seconde, il se surprend à être heureux d'avoir pu observer des magicarpes.  
Il relève la tête, regarde autour de lui, repasse dans son esprit l'itinéraire qui l'a amené au Sanctuaire... nulle trace de magicarpe. Il saisit son front à deux mains et grogne, secouant la tête de plus belle, tentant d'y mettre un peu d'ordre.

« Je te sens troublé... »  
Sérénité s'avance, un panier plein de fruits à la pâte d'amande sur son bras. Kami se retourne brusquement.  
\- Ça ne te regarde pas !  
Il fronce le nez et plisse les yeux, l'air mauvais. Sérénité soupire et s'assoit à côté de lui.  
« Une datte ? » propose-t-elle.  
Kami hésite, puis s'assoit à son tour et prend la friandise.  
\- D'où as-tu tout ça ? demande-t-il.  
« Oh, une vieille dame vient tous les jours déposer des offrandes sur mon autel. Souvent c'est des fleurs ou de l'encens, mais parfois, c'est des trucs qui se mangent. »

Sérénité sourit. C'est la première fois qu'il s'intéresse à ce qu'elle fait. La première fois en vingt ans qu'elle le connaît.  
« Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette depuis quelques temps. Tu veux en parler ? »  
Kami grogne, regardant droit devant lui. Puis enfin...  
\- Père t'a parlé de la soirée que j'ai passée à Tokyo, pour observer les humains ?  
Sérénité acquiesce. « On est tous passé par là. »  
\- Je l'ai trouvée.

Sérénité hausse un sourcil. Ce n'est pas encore la date ! Il n'était pas censé se mettre en chasse avant trois ou quatre mois ! Si à présent sa folie n'a plus aucune logique, que peut-elle faire ?  
\- Tu l'as vue, je l'ai ramenée ici il y a quelques temps et Père t'a demandé de la soigner.  
Sérénité secoue la tête, yeux mi-clos. Oui, elle aurait dû s'en douter. Il faut une raison tout à fait spéciale pour que Kami rapporte un humain au Sanctuaire afin de le soigner. Elle soupire et gobe une autre friandise. Que peut-elle faire, seule, contre lui ? Que peut-elle faire contre sa folie ?  
« Et ? »

Kami se prend la tête à deux mains.  
\- Je n'arrive pas à me la sortir de la tête ! Je dois me venger !  
Sérénité soupire. Chaque année, c'est la même chose. Kami cherche une jeune femme ayant un certain visage, il se met dans tous ses états, manipule ses pensées, la traque, la torture, et finalement, la traîne en un lieu, toujours le même, où il la tue. Chaque année, c'est la même chose. Chaque année, le repos n'est que temporaire. Chaque année, il retrouve une femme ayant le même visage, et tout recommence. Comme un serpent qui se mange la queue, il est incapable de sortir de ce cycle.

Sérénité soupire en secouant la tête. Ça ne s'arrêtera donc jamais ? Comment lui faire comprendre, comment lui faire admettre que la vraie est déjà morte depuis longtemps déjà ? Qu'il ne la retrouvera pas ?  
« Et... en attendant ta vengeance...? »  
Kami regarde Sérénité, intrigué.  
\- Quoi, en attendant ?  
« Que fais-tu ? »  
Il détourne le regard.

Sérénité n'a pas besoin qu'il réponde. Elle soupire, pensant : « Encore ! Et bien, je ne suis pas sortie de l'auberge avec lui ! »  
Elle le regarde. Il lui rend son regard.  
\- Cette année, c'est la bonne, j'en suis sûr... C'est ELLE...  
Sérénité secoue la tête. Et intérieurement, elle plaint cette victime-là en particulier. Il va lui réserver un traitement spécial, et elle préfère ne pas savoir lequel.  
Un instant il se crispe et a une grimace, mais cette impression disparaît rapidement.  
Alors elle emporte son panier avec elle, et s'envole pour sa clairière sacrée, où un xatu l'attend.

* * *

Cerise lève les yeux vers le ciel.  
\- Et voilà, j'ai retrouvé ma route !  
Elle s'arrête allègrement à la cité Izu pour prendre un en-cas au centre pokémon et prévenir Chen de sa position. Puis elle reprend la route, numéro 136 cette fois. Le soleil fait place à une fine pluie et à une brise un peu plus forte. Elle sourit, tête rejetée en arrière. Un éclair, et soudain...

* * *

_Un rozbouton à ses pieds. Elle est toute petite et un peu enrobée pour son âge, mais qu'importe, elle a trouvé un rozbouton dans le jardin. La petite plante sautille et tente d'atteindre ses mains._   
_\- Tu aimes les éclairs à la vanille ?_   
_Elle partage le dessert avec la petite créature qui ensuite lui lèche les mains et le visage._   
_\- Maman ! Papa ! Venez voir !_   
_Un couple asiatique s'avance._   
_\- Oh ma chérie que c'est adorable ! Bravo ma puce ! Tu as trouvé un mignon petit pokémon ! Viens, Maman et Papa vont t'offrir une luxe'ball pour le mettre dedans, et un énooooooooorme cookie au chocolat, pour te féliciter !_   
_Elle sourit, les mains collantes, et, hésitante sur ses jambes potelées, suit ses parents, le rozbouton dans ses bras._

_À l'école, une blonde mince se moque d'elle._   
_\- Moi mes parents et ben ils m'ont donné un héricendre ! Mon héricendre et ben il est plus fort que ton rozbouton tout nul ! Et en plus t'es rien qu'une grosse vache !_   
_Les autres enfants l'entourent._   
_\- Bouh ! La grosse vache ! La grosse wailord !_   
_Elle pleure et va se cacher sous l'escalier de l'école, le rozbouton à ses pieds._

_\- M'en fous d'abord, moi j'ai DEUX pains au chocolat pour le goûter !_   
_Elle lèche le sucre sur le dessus de la pâtisserie, puis le tend au rozbouton qui en mange un peu à son tour._   
_\- Chuis pas une grosse vache ! C'est eux c'est rien que des méchants !_   
_Elle éclate en sanglots._

* * *

Pliée en deux, au bord de la route, Cerise vomit l'intégralité de son déjeuner. Elle s'appuie contre un arbre, larmes aux yeux. Sakura, qui a glissé par terre, piaille, paniqué. Il se dirige vers la route, appelant à l'aide de sa voix aiguë, puis retourne vers sa dresseuse, désespéré de ne pas savoir quoi faire.  
Cerise se remet d'aplomb et se rince la bouche avec l'eau de sa gourde.  
\- T'inquiète pas, Sakura, tout va bien...

Le ceribou ne l'entend pas de cette oreille. Il piaule par terre, piétinant sur place. Cerise le prend et le replace sur son épaule.  
\- T'en fais pas, ça va aller... ça va aller...  
Elle répète ces mots comme un mantra, pour s'empêcher de ressentir à nouveau l'horrible stress qui l'a prise à la gorge.  
Elle reprend la route, larmes aux yeux, et parvient en soirée à Numazu.

* * *

_Fin du chapitre_

* * *

Chapitre basé sur la chanson Men's road de America.


	7. La bête dans le coeur

_nuit du 8 au 9 avril 514_

* * *

Numazu.  
Elle marche, mélancolique, dans les rues de cette ville bâtie le long de la rivière, dans la vallée montagneuse. Enfin, un panneau en forme de leveinard indique la direction à prendre pour le centre. Elle entre.

\- Bonsoir et bienvenue ! Puis-je m'occuper de régénérer vos pokémons ?  
L'infirmière, souriante, accueille Cerise. Elle tend avec complaisance la noigrume de Newton et rappelle Sakura pour le confier lui aussi à l'infirmière.  
\- Un instant s'il vous plaît !  
L'infirmière s'éclipse quelques minutes. Pendant ce temps, Cerise feuillette le journal en se grattant machinalement. La démangeaison de son tatouage est moins forte, c'est un soulagement.

Dans le journal, toujours les mêmes faits divers. Les yakuzas dealent la drogue, la Team Rocket deale les pokémons, et le peuple, entre deux feux, est protégé tant bien que mal par la police et ses caninos. Dans les dernières pages, les manifestations locales sont annoncées, principalement des soirées dansantes sous les cerisiers. Cerise sourit aigrement. Emportée par le mouvement de la recherche scientifique qui habite le laboratoire du professeur Chen, elle avait complètement oublié les réjouissance d'o-hanami, la contemplation des fleurs de cerisiers. Ce soir est le dernier soir de ce temps de fête, et les comas éthyliques se feront dès le lendemain beaucoup moins fréquents.  
Outres à saké... soupire-t-elle en tournant la page des faits divers.  
Programme télévisé, programme radio, recette du jour, mots croisés, horoscope...

Elle ferme le journal et le replie, puis essuie ses lunettes. L'infirmière revient.  
\- Et voilà ! Vos pokémons sont en pleine forme !  
\- Merci bien !  
Cerise se dirige alors vers les visiophones à disposition de dresseurs. Elle glisse sa carte de dresseur dans la fente et compose le numéro du laboratoire. Chen apparaît à l'écran.  
\- Bonsoir professeur ! Je suis enfin arrivée à Numazu !  
\- Très bien, parfait ! As-tu fais bonne route ?  
\- J'ai découvert plusieurs faits intéressants, je vous les transmets ?  
\- Avec joie !

Cerise alors branche son pokédex sur la borne visiophone et transmet les nouvelles informations.  
\- Absolument fascinant ! Je vais avoir besoin de temps pour analyser tout ça !  
\- Euh, attendez professeur ! Et la conférence, elle se déroule où ?  
\- Ah oui, la conférence ! Un instant...  
Il s'éloigne du visiophone et fouille dans ses papiers. Il retire une lettre d'information, avec l'en-tête de la région de Numazu, le logo de la mairie ainsi que celui du groupement universitaire de l'île.

\- J'ai retrouvé mon papier. La conférence se déroulera demain à l'arène. Elle fait partie d'un cycle de plusieurs conférences se déroulant sur trois jours. Tu as une chambre d'hôtel réservée à mon nom au Bœuf Doré pour demain soir, alors n'hésite pas à l'occuper.  
\- D'accord professeur ! Autre chose ?  
\- Non, pour le moment tout va bien, très bien. Je te laisserai un message au besoin.  
\- OK. Bonne soirée alors !  
\- C'est ça, bonne soirée...  
La communication cesse. Cerise récupère sa carte et la regarde. Dessus, la photo de Sakura et cinq autres emplacements vides.  
\- Bon, il faut la mettre à jour...

* * *

Elle passe à côté de quelques tables basses sur lesquelles des revues de dressage sont empilées. Autour, des chaises, des canapés : c'est le coin « salle d'attente » du centre.  
Devant les bornes de mise à jour, un attroupement de dresseurs. Moyenne d'âge : 12 ans.

\- Ouah, il va éclore ! Tu sais déjà ce qu'il y a dedans ?  
\- Un truc super balaise j'espère !  
\- Tu l'as trouvé où cet œuf ?  
\- Dans un marais. Ça fait au moins deux semaines que je me le traîne partout, il était temps qu'il sorte !  
\- Si ça se trouve c'est un axoloto dedans...  
\- Trop la chance, un axoloto ! Les maraistes sont super forts !  
\- Nan, je préfère léviator...  
\- Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Le meilleur pokémon eau c'est tortank !  
\- Il s'ouvre, il s'ouvre !  
Tous font silence. Curieuse, Cerise s'approche.

L'œuf rond est blanc crème, piqueté de bleu. Quelques éclats de coquille sautent sous l'action d'un bec plat.  
\- Wouah, un tiplouf, trop la classe pour les concours ! lance une fille.  
Le bec s'agite et repousse un morceau de coquille, laissant voir une tête brune et un plumage marbré.  
\- Piou ! fait l'oisillon.  
\- Eêk ! C'est quoi ce truc tout moche ?  
Le dresseur fait une mine dégoûtée et repousse l'œuf.  
\- J'veux pas d'ce truc ! C'est tout moche ! En plus il a une gueule d'étourmi !  
\- Arrête, les étourmis c'est bien pour les concours ! Tu crois qu'il vole ?

L'oisillon perd l'équilibre dans son œuf rond posé sur la table. Il secoue sa tête. Une mèche de plumes noires se dresse sur le haut de son crâne.  
\- Piou piou piou !  
De ses pattes, il gratte l'intérieur de l'œuf pour tenter de se dégager. Il sort entièrement, petite boule de duvet marron marbré de couleur chocolat, sa courte queue striée, ses petites pattes palmées.  
\- Il a même pas d'ailes ! C'est quoi cette horreur ?  
L'oisillon s'agite. Le pokédex d'un des dresseurs annonce :  
\- Attaque : trempette.  
\- Trempette ?! Ah non, je veux pas d'un pokémon aussi merdique ! Allez les gars, on s'en va !  
\- En plus il est trop moche pour passer en concours !  
Les dresseurs tournent les talons.  
\- Piou ?

Cerise s'approche et se laisse tomber dans un fauteuil, près de la table.  
\- Sitôt né, sitôt abandonné...  
\- Piou...  
L'air triste de l'oisillon fend le cœur de Cerise.  
\- J'vais pas t'abandonner moi, t'inquiète pas.  
Elle le prend dans ses mains. Il se love contre ses paumes, yeux fermés, appréciant cette chaleur. Sakura descend le long du bras de sa dresseuse pour observer le petit de plus près.  
D'une main, Cerise sort le pokédex et le pointe vers le bébé.  
\- Pokémon : poussikwak. Poussikwak est la pré-évolution de psykokwak. Les poussikwaks...  
Elle rempoche le pokédex sans attendre la suite des informations.  
\- Et ton petit nom à toi ça sera...

Elle retourne délicatement l'oisillon et souffle sur les plumes de son ventre pour les écarter. Fronçant les sourcils, elle ressort le pokédex pour vérifier. Oui, c'est bien un mâle.  
\- Ton petit nom alors, c'est Saturnin !  
\- Piou ?  
Elle fouille dans son sac et recherche une noigrume dont la compartimentation interne augmente ses chances de capture d'une créature de type eau ou insecte. Sourire aux lèvres, elle capture Saturnin et le ressort aussitôt.  
\- Et maintenant, allons mettre cette carte de dresseur à jour !

* * *

Cerise n'est pas fâchée de manger un bol d'ûdons chauds, et encore moins de le partager avec Sakura et Saturnin. Puis elle s'installe dans une chambre pour la nuit et, pendant qu'elle se lave rapidement, elle se fait couler un bain chaud.  
En se glissant dans l'eau, elle bénit les pouvoirs des pokémons de faire apparaître de l'eau à volonté, même temporairement. C'est de cette façon que la plupart des foyers sont approvisionnés en eau, que les champs sont irrigués... Pareil pour l'énergie : certains dresseurs spécialisés dans l'endurance sont employés dans les centrales pour approvisionner villes et villages en électricité. Des magnétis servent de batterie aux quelques limousines et voitures personnelles qui sillonnent les routes.

Saturnin, sur le bord de la baignoire, remue la queue puis plonge en piaillant de bonheur. Sakura par contre, n'aimant pas trop l'humidité, est resté sur l'oreiller, digérant sa cuiller de miel et surveillant avec sérieux la paire de lunettes de sa dresseuse.  
Elle sourit béatement tout en se délassant dans la baignoire circulaire, étroite mais profonde. Les horribles picotements du tatouage sont supportables, elle les a presque oubliés. Elle approche une main de son visage puis fronce les sourcils. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes puis, stupéfaite, se redresse : en effet, une furieuse envie de fumer s'est soudain emparée d'elle, et son corps a répondu en effectuant le geste réflexe de porter une cigarette à ses lèvres. Elle se tient la tête à deux mains. En quelques coups de palmes, Saturnin s'approche, piaillant.  
Elle se sent si mal, soudain. Si mal de ne pas vraiment savoir, tout en sachant quand même, tout en ayant peur de savoir...

Elle se frotte furieusement les cheveux, sort de son bain et se sèche.  
\- Tu peux encore jouer dans l'eau si tu veux, Saturnin.  
\- Piou ! répond-il en tentant d'escalader le rebord de la baignoire.  
Elle le sort et l'enroule dans une serviette mœlleuse. Il s'endort en quelques instants. Doucement elle ouvre un des tiroirs de la table de chevets, près de son lit, et l'y dépose, sans le refermer après. Ça lui fait comme un berceau, ce qu'elle trouve absolument mignon. Puis elle se glisse entre les draps et déplace ses lunettes de l'oreiller sur le chevet. Elle éteint la lumière.

* * *

Dès que la lumière est éteinte, Kami s'approche discrètement de la chambre de Cerise. Il ouvre la fenêtre sans bruit et se glisse à l'intérieur, refermant le battant.

* * *

Cerise entend un léger bruit. Elle essaye de se retourner pour voir ce qui se passe, mais...

Sentant que Cerise va se retourner, Kami la plonge dans une sorte de torpeur, sans même remuer un cil. Puis il se glisse sous les draps, ruminant ses pensées et son ressenti. Il tend une main vers elle, la retire, enfonce son visage dans les oreillers et se frotte la tête. Il ne sait plus du tout où il en est.  
« Expérimentation... curiosité... oui c'est ça, je suis curieux d'en savoir plus sur les humains, pour pouvoir mieux les tuer... biologie... science... »  
Il s'aveugle de ces paroles tout en approchant une main de l'épaule de Cerise. Il effleure la cotonnade du pyjama, descend jusqu'à la main, retrousse la manche pour effleurer la peau nue du bras...

* * *

_Cauchemar._   
_Elle est installée dans un bar à shisha, la blonde Jane et elle se passant le tuyau tour à tour. Elle est la première à prendre la parole._   
_\- Je propose une attaque depuis la montagne, le centre est juste en bas de la pente..._   
_\- Trop prévisible, il nous faudrait de bons pokémons vol et tu n'as que Papinox..._   
_\- L'aile Est est orientée vers le poste de police tandis que l'aile Ouest est gardée par l'arène. J'aurais tendance à vouloir attaquer par l'arène, mais là encore..._   
_\- ...trop évident et trop prévisible, complète Jane. L'attaque par l'aile Est est plus sûre._   
_\- Il faudra être discrets, mon drascore nous couvrira de ses ténèbres._   
_\- Laisse ta tentacool en retrait avec mon tortank, ça retiendra les caninos de la police._   
_\- Je préfèrerais des créatures de type sol, il est trop évident que nous allons utiliser des pokémons eau pour contrer les caninos, ils ont certainement prévu des pokémons électriques._   
_\- Tu crois qu'il sont assez malins pour utiliser des eau/électrique ?_   
_Elle secoue la tête._

_\- C'est des policiers, ne leur demande pas trop non plus._   
_\- Attaque par l'Est donc..._   
_Jane lui tend le tuyau et allume son ordinateur portable._   
_\- D'après les plans que nous avons, l'aile Est est celle des chambres des dresseurs. Les pokémons du village sont gardés dans l'aile Ouest, en sous-sol ; le seul accès est par la salle de repos des infirmières, au beau milieu du bâtiment._   
_\- Ça risque d'être sacrément coton, ma chérie._   
_\- Pas tant que ça !_   
_Jane exhibe une hyper'ball._

_\- J'ai un joli mackogneur qui se fera un plaisir d'expédier les leveinards et leuphories des infirmières._   
_\- Pour empêcher les dresseurs de venir nous embêter, on pourrait balancer de la poudre dodo de ma roserade dans le système de ventilation._   
_\- Il faudra compter environs vingt minutes pour être sûres que tout le monde est bien endormi. Et ta roserade va morfler point de vue endurance, rappelle Jane._   
_\- J'ai signé pour ça aussi..._   
_Elle touche délicatement sa poitrine, au-dessus du sein gauche._

_\- Mouarf... t'as raison, mais ça me ferait chier à ta place de risquer de perdre toutes ces laborieuses années d'entraînement._   
_Elle hausse les épaules._   
_\- Toutes façons, j'me réserve un nidorino sur notre prise._   
_\- Pourquoi pas tout de suite un nidoking ?_   
_\- Je préfère lancer moi-même le dernier stade d'évolution._   
_\- T'as un nostenfer pourtant..._   
_\- Qui n'obéit pas. Erreur de parcours._

_Elles continuent à fumer en silence._   
_\- Dis donc, Jane, comment on repèrera les plus puissants ? On se jette sur les hyper'balls ?_   
_\- Nan ; on hack leur système de sécurité. J'ai pécho un porygon-z à un bouseux à lunettes y'a quelques semaines, c'est dingue comme les mecs deviennent craignos de stupidité devant les seins d'une femme..._   
_\- Les meilleurs c'est quand même les hommes d'affaires... En revendant une ball signée Swarovski, je me suis payé une semaine de rêve en croisière._   
_\- Nooooooooooon ? C'est là que t'étais passée ? Putain la classe ! La prochaine fois c'est toi qui ira te taper les bouseux à lunettes !_   
_\- Sans problème, je kiffe trop les porygons moi ! J'en veux un aussi ! J'ai tout étudié sur les porygons !_

* * *

_Un centre pokémon au pied d'une montagne, coincé entre un commissariat et une arène. Elle et Jane sont appuyées au mur Est, fumant tranquillement des cigarettes, tandis que la roserade s'épuise à larguer de la poudre dodo dans le système de ventilation du centre._  
_\- C'était quand même une idée de génie, flatte Jane, coincer des métamorphs pour boucher les entrées et sorties d'air... ça te viens d'où, l'idée d'utiliser la bouffe pour faire obéir tes bestioles ?_  
_\- Je préfère pas répondre..._  
_\- Mouarf, ça doit certainement impliquer un gros sapolard de business-man et du miel ou du chocolat..._  
_\- Merci de pas essayer de deviner, conasse..._

 _Elles vérifient leur horaire, puis enfilent leurs masques de protection._  
_\- Reste là Roserade, et continue d'asperger la ventil'. Drascore, tu nous couvres. Préviens-nous si les flics rappliquent. Et n'oubliez pas, si tout se passe sans encombre, vous aurez votre deuxième moitié de repas._  
_Jane hausse un sourcil et a un sourire sarcastique._  
_\- On y va._  
_Elles enfilent leurs masques filtrants puis pénètrent dans le centre où tout est endormi. Sur la pointe des pieds, elles parviennent jusqu'à l'entrée du souterrain. Jane sort Porygon-z._  
_\- C'est parti..._

 _À deux, elles dévalisent les étagères couvertes de pokéballs, sélectionnant uniquement les pokémons les plus forts. Les plus faibles, elles les relâchent. Pour le moment, ils sont assoupis par la poudre dodo, mais ça ne durera fois réveillés, ça sera une sacrée pagaille dans le centre..._  
_Sans un bruit, elles s'esquivent, abandonnant Porygon-z derrière elles._  
_Jane ricane._  
_\- Tu sais qu'il a toujours en mémoire les identifiants de l'autre tête de nœud ? Ça lui apprendra à m'embrasser avec sa gueule pleine d'acné !_  
_Elle sourit à sa complice. Elle n'a peut-être pas son nidorino, mais elle a récupéré une nidorina à la place. Ça se vaut. Quand même, quel dommage de gaspiller un porygon..._

* * *

 _Plus tard, elle fait sortir Nidorina de sa pokéball. Le créature est désorientée de ne pas voir en face la même tête que d'habitude._  
_Quelques ordres ; Nidorina n'obéit pas. Alors elle se saisit d'un collier étrangleur et sauvagement le resserre autour de la gorge du pokémon._  
_\- Tiens, ça va t'apprendre à obéir ! Plus fort, et plus rapidement, ou tu meurs étouffée par ton propre effort !_

* * *

_Autre mission. Elle est vêtue et maquillée comme une oiran, avec les dents laquées de noir, et est accompagnée par Roserade. Debout au bord du bassin, elle attend que son « client » arrive. Dans un buisson, solidement ligotée par les sécrétions de Papinox, l'adolescente qui était censée être à sa place. Comme elle, elle n'est âgée que de seize ans.  
Une limousine s'arrête. La vitre se baisse, un homme bedonnant et grisonnant lui fait signe._

_\- Bonsoir ma belle... dis donc, c'était pas prévu dans le contrat que tu sois avec une roserade..._  
_\- Toutes mes excuses, honorable monsieur ; mais ma douce Phyllali s'est foulée la cheville et ne peut décemment pas m'accompagner pour mon spectacle de danse. J'espère que la présence de Roserade ne vous rebute pas ?_  
_Il a un sourire carnassier. Il a le regard plein d'avarice et de concupiscence._  
_\- Allez, monte, ma jolie. On va bien s'amuser tout les deux..._

* * *

 _Plus tard, dans la suite de luxe que l'homme a réservé à l'Hôtel Palace. Il a desserré sa cravate pour la regarder danser, accompagnée par la roserade. Abruti par l'alcool, il n'en reste pas moins redoutable. Suivant les informations qu'elle a reçues, il possède un carchacrok si puissant qu'aucun adversaire ne lui résiste. Ce carchacrok est sa cible, et sa pokéball orne l'épingle à cravate de l'homme._  
_\- Ce que j'aime bien avec vous, les filles, c'est que vous avez déjà déguerpi quand je me lève. Comme ça, pas d'emmerdes avec ma femme !_  
_Elle sourit d'un air innocent et continue de danser._  
_\- Allez, viens là mon bijou !_

 _Elle connaît par cœur son rôle de jeune fille effarouchée._  
_\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, monsieur ?_  
_Il écarte les pans de son kimono._  
_\- Non s'il vous plaît, je suis une fille bien !_  
_\- Des filles bien j'en ai croisé des tas ; et après, devine ce qu'elles sont devenues ?_  
_Elle fait semblant de se débattre mollement. Elle sait doser son personnage avec la précision d'une grande actrice._  
_\- Non... s'il vous plaît... arrêtez..._  
_Elle le laisse l'étendre sur le lit et la déshabiller._

_Elle a prévu le coup à l'avance, et répété des dizaines de fois. Elle doit l'amener à l'acte sans qu'il puisse ôter ses vêtements, en l'excitant au maximum, d'où son petit manège. Puis, pendant qu'il est trop occupé pour regarder ce qu'elle fait, elle ôte une de ses épingles à cheveux et l'échange contre l'épingle à cravate. Lorsqu'il est repu, elle fait semblant de pleurer (en général, ça lui permet de doubler ses gains) et elle se rhabille en reniflant, mine basse, avec des gestes honteux. Si jamais elle loupe son coup, Jane interviendra le lendemain avec ses méthodes plus musclées. Ça sera sale, ça sera violent, les journaux en parleront pendant plusieurs jours et elles devront s'enterrer au QG le temps que les choses se tassent._

_Il s'acharne sur elle, de plus en plus sauvage au fur et à mesure qu'elle répète inlassablement ses « non... s'il vous plaît... laissez-moi... » de collégienne chaste et innocente._  
_\- Tais-toi, sale pute !_  
_Il la gifle. Ce sont les aléas du métier. Alors, pour passer le temps, elle chantonne dans sa tête._  
_« Un, deux, trois, nous irons au bois »_  
_Il s'agrippe à ses épaules, répétant des insanités._  
_« Quatre, cinq, six, cueillir des cerises »_  
_Il se cambre, râle, accélère._  
_« Sept, huit, neuf, dans mon panier neuf »_  
_Il bave et écume, un rictus sur les lèvres._  
_« Dix, onze, douze, elles seront toutes rouges »_  
_Enfin, il s'effondre sur elle. Elle enchaîne son rôle suivant le scénario préétabli, prend un air honteux en pleurant, se rhabille avec des gestes maladroits._  
_Il ne réagit pas, écume aux lèvres, hébété._

 _Furieuse, elle tourne les talons. Dans le couloir, elle croise son majordome, auquel elle joue son grand final de jeune fille à l'innocence perdue. Il tente de la consoler comme il peut alors qu'elle déverse des torrents de larmes de crocodile._  
_\- Pleure pas va, t'en verras d'autres... Dis donc, il a pas été tendre avec toi... Alors, c'est pas toi la voleuse ?_  
_\- Chuis pas une voleuuuuuuuuuuuuuuseeeeeeeeu h ! Ouin !_  
_\- Pleure pas, pleure pas, voyons ! On nous avait annoncé une voleuse de la Team Rocket pour cette nuit, et le patron avait décidé d'être méchant avec elle, t'inquiète pas, on va te donner plein d'argent pour te consoler, tu vas avoir plein de beaux bijoux !_  
_\- C'est vrai ?_  
_Elle le regarde avec de grands yeux noirs humides, en reniflant._

 _Grâce à son anorexie, son corps n'a plus d'âge, et avec son maquillage, elle paraît beaucoup plus jeune qu'elle ne l'est en réalité. Un bon point pour elle._  
_Il va parler à un garde du corps façon armoire à glace, puis un troisième homme rapplique. Elle saisit quelques mots, comme « doux Arceus, mais c'est seulement une gamine ! » et « indemnités ». Pour rester dans son rôle, elle pense à des trucs super-tristes, comme l'annulation de sa série télé préférée, la fermeture de tous les bars à shisha, une rupture de stock sur tous les produits diététiques du commerce, une interdiction mondiale de ses pilules mange-graisse..._  
_Elle recommence à pleurer à gros sanglots._

 _Les trois hommes ont des paroles malhabiles, lui donnent quelques produits de luxe, des bijoux, un sac plein d'argent, une luxe'ball plaquée or..._  
_Traînant les pieds, reniflant, tête basse, elle prend l'ascenseur et sort de l'hôtel._  
_Elle retrouve Jane dans une carriole banalisée, de celles dont se servent les prostituées ou les célébrités pour traverser la nuit incognito. Son premier geste en s'asseyant à côté de sa partenaire est de décoller de sa poitrine le morceau de silicone qui masquait son tatouage. Puis, sourire aux lèvres, elle étale son butin. Jane a un sifflement d'admiration._  
_\- Et c'est pas tout !_  
_Elle retire de ses cheveux l'épingle à cravate et détache la pokéball. Il en sort..._

 _\- Oh putain tu t'es bien faite baiser, dans les deux sens du terme !_  
_À leurs pieds, un castorno._  
_De rage, elle le saisit et le balance par la fenêtre._  
_\- T'inquiète, Calamity ; demain ça sera sa première soirée SM... Je vais lui faire cracher ses tripes, littéralement... Et en échange, tu voudras bien aller faire le tour des soirées étudiantes de l'IUT d'informatique pour moi ?_  
_Elle acquiesce doucement._  
_\- Et ce soir, on fait quoi ?_  
_\- Shisha, et puis ensuite on s'envoie en l'air avec Mackogneur. Ça te branche ?_

* * *

L'aube est difficile pour une Cerise qui s'est toute la nuit battue contre des rêves désagréables. Le lit est encore tiède de la présence qui sent l'alakazam et le mentali. Elle hausse les épaules : détail insignifiant comparé aux horreurs de ses rêves. Ils sont tellement irréels... Mais hélas elle n'a que ça pour remplir le vide de sa mémoire.

* * *

Salle de conférence de Numazu. Elle sort son pokédex en mode dictaphone et son carnet de notes, ainsi qu'un stylo, et s'installe à la place réservée pour le professeur Chen. Elle résiste de toutes ses forces pour ne pas gratter son tatouage. Les picotements s'atténuent.  
Un homme à mi-chemin entre la quarantaine et la cinquantaine, cheveux châtains, cravate rouge, s'assied à côté d'elle.  
\- Bonjour, je suis le professeur Orme ! Puis-je vous demander pour quelle raison mon confrère Chen n'a pas pu se rendre à la conférence aujourd'hui ?  
\- Euh... et ben.. je suppose qu'il est trop occupé avec des... trucs.  
\- Pas très loquace, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Pas avec moi en tout cas. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant, je suis nouvelle.  
\- Ah, je pensais qu'il m'enverrai Sato Kazumi !  
\- Non moi c'est Cerise. Sato est à Tôdai maintenant.  
\- C'est bizarre, je n'avais encore jamais entendu parler de vous auparavant.  
\- Je m'en doute, je ne suis au laboratoire que depuis...  
\- Non, non, non ! Je voulais dire, dans le métier ! En général les futurs assistants sont choisis des années à l'avance, parfois même avant qu'ils ne partent en voyage d'initiation ! Bien entendu, ils ne reviennent pas tous, mais en général, leur nom fait le tour du milieu avant qu'ils n'aient terminé le tour du pays !  
Elle rit doucement.

\- Vous a-t-on déjà dit que vous êtes absolument mignonne ?  
Elle rougit. Sakura, sur son épaule, piaille, mi-jaloux mi-amusé.  
Les haut-parleurs grésillent : la conférence va commencer.

* * *

_Fin du chapitre_

* * *

Chapitre basé sur la chanson The beast within de Aina.


	8. Le démon et le savant

_9 avril 514_

* * *

Dans le Sanctuaire, Kami fait les cent pas en battant les parois rocheuses de sa queue. Des éclats volent en tous sens.  
Lévitant à environ un mètre cinquante au-dessus du sol, Père, les bras croisés, observe le manège de son fils, oreilles basses, l'air blasé. Il attend que la bête furieuse prenne la parole, avec sa patience vieille de plusieurs siècles.  
Enfin, Kami s'arrête, se retourne brusquement et se met à pousser des grognements énervés.  
\- POURQUOI ?!  
Père ouvre les yeux et hausse un sourcil, pressentant l'éclatement prochain de l'abcès (en partie tout du moins).  
\- C'est rien qu'une vermine humaine !

Père n'ose pas commenter. Malgré son apparente assurance, il ne s'est toujours pas habitué aux crises de son fils et, tout comme Sérénité, il commence à se lasser. Mais cette fois-ci, c'est un peu différent. Rassemblant son courage, il s'installe devant son fils dans la position du lotus, mais la quitte rapidement à cause de son agitation.  
« La'ât m'a averti. Tu vas la voir presque toutes les nuits et tu dors dans son lit. Bon sang, elle est humaine ! Et ce que tu cherches auprès d'elle, cela n'est pas pour toi. Pas avec elle. »  
Kami s'apprête à répondre par la force ; l'air vibre autour de lui en une aura prismatique. Il a pressenti le sous-entendu des paroles de Père, et cela le rebute et le dégoûte au plus haut point.  
« Ne te méprends pas sur mes paroles. Je ne t'interdis pas de la revoir, au contraire : je trouve cela très noble de ta part que tu veilles sur elle. Par contre, ne dévie pas de ta voie. N'oublie pas que tu es un pokémon, essaye de te comporter en tant que tel. Arrête de jouer à l'humain. D'ailleurs tu fais ça très mal. »

Kami retourne les paroles de Père dans sa tête. Puis il parvient à la conclusion que Père manque vraiment d'expérience de la vie et qu'en plus il est devenu gâteux avec l'âge. Mais de toutes façons, il peut toujours suivre ses conseils pendant quelques jours, pour tester, et au final n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Tout en ayant des arguments valables contre lesdits conseils. Et puis, si ça lui permet de mettre de l'ordre dans son esprit chaotique...  
\- Très bien. Je resterai ici cette nuit, si ça peut te faire plaisir.  
« Sagesse est mère de sûreté. En attendant la tombée de la nuit, pourquoi ne pas aller faire un tour en forêt pour te changer les idées ? »  
Kami plisse les yeux, suspicieux, mais il quitte tout de même le Sanctuaire.  
Sérénité s'approche de Père en secouant la tête. Elle n'approuve pas les méthodes, mais c'est le fils de Père, pas le sien à elle.  
« Qu'allons-nous bien pouvoir faire de lui... » soupire-t-elle.  
« La même chose que tous les ans : le sortir d'une flaque de sang et le ranger dans un placard en attendant l'année suivante... » répond cyniquement Père.

* * *

Raclement de gorge. Le volume des voix redescend et toutes les attentions se fixent sur le doyen des chercheurs, debout sur l'estrade.  
\- Bonjour, et bienvenue à ce cycle annuel de conférences pokémon !  
Dans le dos de Cerise, une voix grommelle :  
\- Pokémon, toujours pokémon ! Ça devient une obsession ! Ils oublient les développeurs de la Sylphe, ceux de la Devon, ceux de...  
Le chercheur sur l'estrade continue.  
\- Cette première matinée sera consacrée aux dernières recherches en matière de dimorphisme sexuel, présentée par un groupe de chercheurs d'Osaka. Cet après-midi, Pokémaniaque Léo d'Utsunomiya fera une intervention sur les évolitions. Puis, les historiens de Niigata vous feront part de leurs derniers résultats dans le cadre de leur recherche sur l'origine des pokémons. Dans la soirée vous seront projetées des images inédites des dernières découvertes en date. Demain, la matinée sera consacrée aux dernières techniques de soins et l'après-midi aura lieu une conférence sur le lien entre diététique et aspect. Le troisième jour de ce cycle...

Cerise décroche, car Orme s'est penché vers elle.  
\- Dites, vous allez quand même pas suivre l'ensemble de ces inepties ?  
\- Euh, je suis censée assister uniquement à la conférence de ce matin...  
\- Ah, tant mieux ! Ces vieux éteignoirs racontent quand même pas mal d'idioties.  
\- Euh...  
\- Mais oui, vous voyez bien que j'ai raison ! Le plus important dans la recherche c'est de parvenir à tout redécouvrir par soi-même, pas de suivre les travaux des autres...  
\- Je ne comprends pas très bien où vous voulez en venir...  
\- Il est beaucoup plus excitant de découvrir soi-même les différents pokémons de ce monde, et de courir après les Fauves de la Grande Île...  
Il caresse la joue de Cerise et approche son visage du sien.

* * *

Kami, qui vient juste d'arriver sur place, sent la colère monter en lui sans y trouver aucune raison.

* * *

Énervée, Cerise repousse la main du professeur Orme et, l'air mauvais, se concentre sur la conférence.  
\- Applaudissons bien fort le professeur Frêne, directeur du projet « dimorphisme sexuel » !  
Le vieil homme, en blouse comme tous les participants au séminaire, salue la foule et présente ses différents associés, venus des quatre coins de l'archipel nippon.  
Chacun ensuite tour à tour présente le type sur lequel il s'est concentré.

Des tableaux de chiffres et de mesures défilent, des courbes aussi. Cerise fronce les sourcils : même entre eux, les scientifiques tentent de jeter de la poudre aux yeux des spectateurs. Et pour une raison étrange, elle parvient à voir dans leur jeu. Comme si elle était depuis longtemps familiarisée avec le milieu.  
Le professeur Orme se penche vers elle.  
\- Vous ne devez pas comprendre grand-chose à tout cela. Laissez-moi vous aider, le type acier est ma spéciali...  
La main de Cerise part et effectue un atterrissage bien à plat sur la joue d'Orme. Sakura, sur son épaule, approuve en piaillant puis tire la langue à l'importun et conclut en lui montrant ses fesses (ou ce qui lui tient lieu de fesses). Yeux plissés, Cerise observe les résultats projetés sur le mur de la salle.

Les courbes superposées de la conclusion montrent, avec une courbe pour chaque espèce et chaque sexe, la mesure moyenne de nombreux points morphologiques comme le poids, la longueur, l'écartement des yeux... Des traits verticaux indiquent la variation moyenne en plus et en moins sur chaque caractère.  
Elle soupire parle à son pokédex, dont elle se sert comme d'un dictaphone :  
\- Type acier. Dimorphisme sexuel nul sur toutes les espèces étudiées, à savoir : airmure, magnéti, magneton...  
Le professeur Orme écarquille de grands yeux.  
\- Pour une femme vous êtes plutôt fut...  
Elle lui écrase le pied. Avec ses chaussures à talons, qui remplacent à présent ses chaussures de marche, ça fait très mal. Machinalement elle frotte son tatouage tout en grinçant des dents.

Le professeur de l'autre côté de Cerise lui murmure :  
\- Vous avez pas trop de problèmes avec Chen ? Je veux dire, il est encore plus misogyne qu'Orme, et en tant que femme...  
Elle le regarde, yeux plissés, et remonte ses lunettes sur son nez.  
\- Pas plus misogyne que le scientifique moyen dont vous êtes un parfait représentant.  
\- Ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de femmes dans le milieu...  
\- Vous avez des assistants femmes ?  
\- Oui oui bien sûr, pour respecter la parité ! Elles préparent d'ailleurs un excellent thé que...  
\- Et des thésards femmes ?  
\- Thésards ? Vous voulez la mort de notre métier ?  
\- Sombre tache...  
\- Mademoiselle je ne vous...  
Nouvel écrasement de pied. Cerise, remontée à bloc, va même jusqu'à murmurer un « ta gueule bouffon », se surprenant elle-même. Elle met cet énervement sur le compte de la chaleur dans la salle, de la proximité de nombreux hommes tous plus âgés qu'elle, et de la misogynie ambiante.

Sur scène, le chercheur conclut.  
\- Et donc nous avons constaté que sur les pokémons de type principal acier, aucun dimorphisme sexuel n'est apparent. Il faut donc pour discriminer le genre se baser sur la forme de l'appareil génital, comme sur cet exemple...  
Cerise soupire. Elle sent que cette matinée va être très, très longue...  
Après d'interminables heures, enfin :  
\- Merci beaucoup à tous nos intervenants pour cette enrichissante conférence ! Nous vous invitons tous à prendre part au buffet-repas qui se tient dans la salle d'affrontement de l'arène ! N'hésitez pas à sortir vos pokémons !

* * *

Cerise pousse un soupir soulagé et se lève de son siège. Saturnin, dans sa poche, se réveille de sa sieste et pioupioute en gigotant. Elle le calme d'une caresse et descend les marches du mini amphithéâtre. Un quadragénaire la bouscule et s'excuse aussitôt, puis la dépasse. Elle le suit du coin de l'œil. Cheveux oranges, dressés sur la tête, comme la plupart des jeunes ou même des moins jeunes ; jean, t-shirt, blouse blanche. Un être commun en quelque sorte.  
Elle trébuche sur la dernière marche et heurte un des conférenciers.  
\- Non mais, ça va pas la tête ! C'est bien une femme, tout juste bonne à faire la vaisselle et à se casser la gueule dans des chaussures trop serrées !  
Elle serre les dents et passe rapidement dans la salle à côté, empêchant Sakura de cracher ses vampigraines partout.

Le buffet est couvert d'aspics en gelée, de pâtisseries, de charcuterie... Devant cette vue de cauchemar, elle est prise de nausée et se retourne brusquement, les mains sur la bouche, tentant de se contrôler. Le quardragénaire de tout à l'heure la prend par le bras en riant doucement.  
\- Vous en faites pas, ils ont aussi prévu quelque chose pour les gens qui n'ont pas envie de mourir de cholestérol avant trente ans.  
Il la pilote doucement vers la table du fond, où quelques pokémons sont déjà en train de se faire servir.  
\- Fruits, légumes, riz, protéines naturelles !

Il se prend un plateau et se sert une large portion de salade de chou fermenté. Elle sourit, reconnaissante, et se sert à son tour, sans oublier la bouillie de graines pour Saturnin et une cuiller de miel pour Sakura.  
-Votre ceribou a l'air de devoir bientôt évoluer ! Sa réserve d'énergie est presque vide. Il doit avoir environ... je dirais six ou sept mois, non ? C'est bien la première fois que je vois un ceribou nain !  
Cerise rit doucement tout en s'installant à une table.  
\- Moins de deux semaines !  
Il a un sifflement impressionné.  
\- Wow, vous êtes une bonne entraîneuse ! C'est impressionnant !

Elle rougit en souriant.  
\- En fait je ne l'entraîne pas tant que ça ; c'est lui qui passe son temps à mitrailler tout ce qui s'approche à moins de cinq mètres de moi !  
\- Un pokémon surprotecteur... C'est un cas assez rare, qui ferait pâlir d'envie la plupart des comportementalistes. Où l'avez-vous trouvé ?  
\- Il a sauté sur mon lit un matin.  
Elle n'est pas fière de mentir, mais ce n'est qu'un demi-mensonge, alors ça ne compte pas.  
\- Et l'oisillon, d'où vient-il ?  
\- Un centre pokémon. Il a éclos hier soir sous mes yeux, mais le garçon à qui appartenait l'œuf n'a pas souhaité le garder.  
\- Et quelle est son espèce ? C'est la première fois que je vois une bestiole pareille...  
\- D'après le pokédex, c'est un poussikwak, une pré-évolution de psykokwak.

Ils continuent de manger en silence. Il la regarde puis demande :  
\- Vous suivez les autres conférences ?  
Elle sourit et pose ses baguettes pour répondre.  
\- Je pensais suivre celle sur les évolitions. Je pense sincèrement qu'il est possible qu'évoli ait une évolution de chaque type. Les pokémons se méfient tellement des humains, on connaît si peu de choses sur la plupart de leurs évolutions !

Il acquiesce.  
\- Comme votre bébé psykokwak ; peu de pokémons se reproduisent en captivité et leurs préévolutions ne sont jamais observées dans la nature. On peut donc penser que les petits évoluent avant de s'aventurer sur des territoires humains...  
\- Et pour les super-évolution ?  
\- On peut penser que l'environnement humain inhibe certaines formes de croissance, soit par un surplus de stress, soit par une absence de stress.  
\- C'est-à-dire ?  
\- C'est-à-dire qu'en environnement humain, certaines conditions d'évolution ne peuvent pas être remplies. Par exemple, machopeur évolue en mackogneur par échange, car l'échange induit une dose de stress interprétée par le pokémon comme un danger auquel il faut faire face. Un niveau de stress que l'environnement humain ne peut en général pas générer.  
\- Une hypothèse intéressante.  
\- D'autres étaient déjà parvenus à une conclusion similaire en observant le temps incroyablement long qui s'est déroulé entre la première domestication d'un leveinard et le moment où cette espèce s'est sentie suffisamment aimée et intégrée à la société humaine pour évoluer et se reproduire en captivité.

Il rit doucement et poursuit.  
\- Les lois en matière de droit des pokémons n'y sont sans doute pas étrangères !  
\- Les lois ?  
\- Oui, vous n'avez pas suivi l'évolution des lois de ces cinquante dernières années ?  
\- Non, j'avoue qu'à part les textes principaux dont on parle dans les journaux...  
Il secoue la tête en souriant.  
\- La plupart des gens n'y font pas vraiment attention, mais notre passé historique explique la plupart de nos lois en vigueur.  
\- Comme la majorité à l'âge de dix ans ?

\- Exactement ! Donc pour les pokémons, durant les premiers siècles de l'après-Cataclysme, ils étaient perçus comme des monstres et des ennemis, puis comme des démons apprivoisables. En ces temps de chaos, on ne leur accordait pas le bénéfice d'une âme. Ils étaient traités comme des objets, armes, outils de chasse, esclaves, ou objets de luxure. Les humains ne se traitaient pas mieux entre eux. Lorsque les moyens de communication entre les différents peuples se sont améliorés, la constitution américaine disant que tout le monde a le droit de porter une arme pour se défendre s'est mêlée à la tradition d'offrir un pokémon aux enfants atteignant la majorité et notre pays en a fait une loi, rendant obligatoire la possession d'au moins un pokémon dès l'âge de dix ans. Et donc, criminel le fait de voler des pokémons. Nous avons adopté des cultures européennes la Déclaration des Droits de l'Homme, de la Femme, de l'Enfant... ainsi que les Droits du Pokémon.

\- Oui, ça fait partie des cours d'Histoire de base.  
\- Ce qui est moins connu, c'est que les lois protégeant les pokémons étaient à la base des lois protégeant les animaux. Ces dernières ont été rendues pour la plupart obsolètes, avec la disparition de nombreuses espèces. D'ailleurs à ce sujet je vous conseille cet excellent livre, « évolution animale » du professeur Bouleau, qui met en parallèle les dates de disparition de certaines espèces animales et les premières références historiques à certaines espèces pokémon. Bouleau donne d'ailleurs une conférence à ce sujet cet après-midi.  
\- Oui, je pense que je vais la suivre, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire toutes façons...

Un silence de quelques instants, le temps de vider leurs assiettes.  
\- On raconte que certaines personnes sont prédisposées à découvrir de nouvelles espèces de pokémons...  
Cerise éclate de rire face à cette remarque.  
\- Non ça c'est des excuses de dresseurs débutants qui ont les yeux au fond de leurs poches ! Il suffit de se balader en forêt sans trop faire de bruit et de s'éloigner des sentiers battus ! Même si c'est dangereux.  
\- De nombreuses personnes n'en reviennent pas...  
\- C'est une histoire de sens de l'observation, de rigueur scientifique et d'instinct de survie !  
\- Aussi de maturité et de vitesse de réflexion.

Elle penche la tête de côté.  
\- Je ne vous suis pas vraiment...  
\- Et bien, la grande majorité des explorateurs de nos contrées ont entre dix et treize ans... lorsqu'ils se trouvent face à une situation étrange ou bizarre, ils ne pensent pas à enregistrer quoi que ce soit dans leur pokédex, parce qu'ils ne savent pas comment faire, ou parce qu'ils sont effrayés par la présence d'un pokémon inconnu. Ceux qui ont la chance de suivre cet enseignement sont les gosses des grandes métropoles, mais eux ne vont jamais beaucoup plus loin que la prochaine agglomération et ils se font embaucher dans une usine.  
\- Ils doivent être allergiques à la nature, à force de vivre dans du béton...

Le jeune homme éclate de rire.  
\- Oui, ils ont effectivement trop peur pour chercher plus loin que les mysthèrbes de leurs jardins ! Mais l'inverse est vrai aussi, j'ai rarement vu des gosses de la campagne venir vivre en ville...  
\- La ville est un monde horrible et affreux pour qui n'a connu que l'herbe verte et le ciel bleu...  
\- Vous avez la poésie de ceux qui dorment dehors entre un galopa et un rattatac ! Et c'est un compliment !

Ils continuent de deviser tranquillement puis soudain il regarde sa montre.  
\- Oh-oh, je vais être en retard. Une dernière chose : si vous deviez donner un nom à un évoli de type acier, ce serait quoi ?  
Elle réfléchit quelques instants, retournant le mot dans sa tête, dans différentes langues. Puis, elle s'entend dire stupidement, comme si ce n'était pas elle qui prononçait les mots :  
\- Ironli ? Comme le légendaire guerrier américain, Ironman...  
Il sourit et s'en va en coup de vent, murmurant entre ses dents.

Cerise se prend la tête à deux mains :  
\- Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prise ? Maintenant il va me prendre pour une givrée sans culture... Je suis pas rendue !

* * *

Dissimulé entre les projecteurs du plafond, Kami sourit machiavéliquement.

* * *

Cerise retourne à sa place dans la salle de conférence, prête à prendre des notes. Elle soupire, gavée par le public de vieux scientifiques misogynes. Dans ce japon au nationalisme maladif, les femmes accèdent rarement aux postes sociaux les plus élevés. Sauf en matière de dressage pokémon. Après tout, un pokémon puissant reste un pokémon puissant, et ce n'est pas parce que son dresseur est une femme qu'il ne va pas pouvoir balayer tout ce qui se trouve sur son passage...  
Allumant son pokédex en mode dictaphone, elle pose les yeux sur le conférencier tout en essayant de ne pas penser à la démangeaison de son tatouage.  
Stupeur ! Elle en nettoie trois fois ses lunettes. Il s'agit de celui avec lequel elle a déjeuné.  
\- Applaudissons bien fort le Pokémaniaque Léo, notre spécialiste en évolitions !

Elle le regarde, subjuguée. Finalement, tous les scientifiques ne sont pas des pourris ! Et en plus d'avoir une charmante conversation, il est plutôt mignon...  
\- Merci pour votre accueil, merci. Tout d'abord je vais rappeler quelles sont les évolutions connues d'évoli, et leurs modes d'évolution. Puis je vous montrerai mes résultats de dix ans d'étude et d'élevage d'évolis. Enfin je vous rappellerai ma théorie sur leur évolution, puis je conclurai sur une révélation inédite.  
Il pose sur le pupitre, bien en vue de tout le monde, une pokéball métallique.  
\- Pour commencer, les évolitions jusqu'à présent connues évoluent soit par pierre élémentaire, soit par amour, soit par l'exposition à un certain environnement...

Cerise prend des notes sur son pokédex-dictaphone :  
\- Grande réceptivité d'évoli aux conditions extérieures, doublée d'une grande adaptabilité. Évoli devient aquali non seulement par pierre eau, mais aussi par exposition constante à un milieu aquatique, ou présence constante de pokémons eau alentours. Voltali, par pierre, présence constante de pokémons électriques, électrisation régulière de sa fourrure par frottement sur de la moquette synthétique et autres situations similaires. Pyroli, par pierre, exposition régulière à des pokémons feu, un environnement volcanique ou de simples flammes. Mentali, par bonheur le jour, pierre éclat, exposition à des pokémons psy ou à des personnes possédant des pouvoirs psy. Noctali, par bonheur la nuit, pierre, exposition à des pokémons ténèbres ou simple exposition à la lumière lunaire bien que cette méthode soit la moins facile à mettre en place, car il ne faut pas oublier de priver le futur noctali de lumière solaire. Phyllali, dès lors qu'il est en présence régulière de plantes, pierre plante, pokémons plante. Givrali, par climat très froid, exposition à la neige, à la glace, à des pokémons glace. Caillouli, de type roche, s'il est entouré de pokémons roche, vit dans des montagnes rocheuses, est exposé à...

Puis, au bout d'une heure ou deux :  
\- En conclusion, la seule évolition qu'il nous reste à découvrir est celle de type acier.  
Puis Léo termine avec sa grande révélation. Il saisit la pokéball métallique et explique :  
\- J'ai encore une fois tenté l'expérience évolutive avec un environnement strictement métallique, à savoir cette steel'ball. La steel'ball est une pokéball où au lieu d'un revêtement plastique, il y a un revêtement métallique. J'ai enfermé un évoli dedans, il n'en est pas ressorti pendant près de deux semaines. Ce matin, il a évolué en...  
Il ouvre la steel'ball et dévoile la créature à l'intérieur.  
\- ...ironli.

Cerise retient un éclat de surprise. Elle n'est pas la seule. La salle devient très bruyante.  
\- C'est je pense une première mondiale mais malgré tout je vous remercierait de bien vouloir garder vos commentaires pour la fin.  
Cerise ricane nerveusement, non pas à cause de l'apparence de la créature (un évoli à reflets d'argent, sans fourrure, un peu raide, les articulations plus foncées, les gestes légèrement saccadés) mais à cause de l'ironie de la situation. Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle avait déjeuné en compagnie du grand Léo, et cet illustre personnage lui avait demandé conseil. Et c'est à elle qu'il a demandé conseil pour nommer sa découverte.  
Enfin elle se maîtrise.  
\- Laissez-moi vous faire démonstration de quelques-uns des mouvements d'Ironli...

* * *

Léo retourne s'assoir à sa place en haut de l'amphithéâtre, ovationné par les chercheurs. Il essaye de croiser le regard de Cerise, mais elle détourne les yeux, intimidée, rougissante.

* * *

La conférence sur l'origine géographique des pokémons rappelle surtout que la grande majorité des espèces de l'île sont des espèces invasives. Par exemple, caninos est chinois, malosse est européen, medhyena est africain. Miaouss est japonais, tout comme goupix, alors que chaglam est européen et skitty est américain. Kangourex vient d'Australie, tauros et écremeuh sont originaires à la fois d'Europe et d'Amérique du Nord. Natu lui aussi provient d'Amérique du Nord. Mew, tout comme mimigal, est originaire d'Amérique du Sud. Hippopotas est africain. Les Fauves sont cités dans tout le continent asiatique, jusqu'au Caucase ; Ho-ho et Sulfura apparaissent dans toute l'Asie et en Afrique du Nord. Electhor est cité en Amérique sous le nom d'Oiseau-Tonnerre (Thunderbird).

Cerise secoue la tête, car certains documents utilisés sont datés d'avant le Cataclysme. Or, dans tous les cours d'histoire, il est bien précisé que les pokémons ne sont censés être apparus qu'après cet événement.  
Puis elle songe qu'aucune preuve n'est là pour renforcer ou infirmer les cours dispensés aux enfants. Mais après tout, il peut y avoir confusion entre les pokémons et des légendes d'avant le Cataclysme... Par exemple, il n'y a sans doute aucun lien entre l'espèce doduo et le légendaire Bip-Bip, l'oiseau coureur américain que nul ne peut attraper...  
L'intervenant achève par la promotion de son livre concernant les ruines de la Silicon Valley, en Amérique du Nord.

* * *

Pause et apéritif dînatoire avant les projections de la soirée. Cerise s'éclipse, rattrapée par Léo.  
\- Je peux savoir ce qui vous a fait tellement rigoler pendant mon intervention ?  
Cerise sourit, gênée. Quoi, il l'avait remarqué ?  
\- Vous ne m'aviez pas dit qui vous étiez, ni expliqué qu'il vous fallait absolument nommer la dernière espèce que vous aviez découverte...  
\- Et vous trouvez ça drôle ?  
\- Non, plutôt inconvenant, ou simplement ironique. Mieux vaut en rire qu'en pleurer...  
\- Ce n'était pas à cause de l'aspect d'Ironli ?  
\- Pas vraiment. Je veux dire, même s'il est plutôt surprenant pour un pokémon, il est sympa.  
\- Tant mieux, ça me rassure sur... votre santé mentale.  
Léo se mord la lèvre, comme surpris par ce qu'il vient de dire.

* * *

Kami jubile devant la tournure des évènements.

* * *

Cerise rit doucement en secouant la tête.  
\- Y'a un truc entre vous et moi. Enfin je veux dire, un truc, quoi ! Je veux dire, on arrive pas à se parler.  
\- Oué, on va dire que c'est ça...  
Elle rit encore.  
\- De toutes façons, vous êtes pas mon genre ! Je veux dire, pour une vie de couple. Je veux dire, je suis pas prête pour me mettre en couple. Enfin je veux dire, je peux voir vos autres évolitions ?  
\- Oui oui euh, on pourrait en parler ailleurs ?  
\- Le centre pokémon ça vous va ? Il faut de toutes façons que je prenne mes instructions auprès de Chen, et que je lui transmette les informations que j'ai rassemblées pendant cette première journée.  
\- Et les autres conférences ?  
\- Bah, je lirai les comptes-rendus et les publications ! Au pire je fais les yeux doux aux assistants par visiophone, pour obtenir le texte et les diapos.  
\- Vous êtes une vraie arriviste, vous !

* * *

Riants, ils sortent du complexe de l'arène après avoir attrapé une corbeille de fruits. Ils devisent gaiement, Cerise parlant du nid de dardargnans, du troupeau de cerfrousses, du nid de magicarpes, et Léo rappelant des anecdotes au sujet de ses évolis. Enfin, le centre. Cerise allume un visiophone et demande le laboratoire de Chen. Sacha lui répond et salue Léo au passage.  
\- Mais j'ai besoin de parler au professeur... insiste Cerise.  
\- Ouais, ouais, deux secondes.  
Il s'éloigne de l'écran, laissant Cerise en plan. Elle soupire.

\- Pas facile, le milieu scientifique, pour une femme... commente Léo.  
\- C'est peu dire ! répond Cerise. Une belle bande de machos, je commence à comprendre pourquoi les trois quarts des criminels sont des femmes !  
Léo rit de bon cœur. Chen répond enfin.  
\- Voilà voilà, quelques problèmes à régler...  
\- Problèmes de ronflex ? interroge Cerise, amusée.  
\- Non, non... En fait, ça ne te concerne pas...  
\- Ben voyons...  
\- Alors, tu as bien enregistré toute la conférence comme je te l'avais demandé ?

Elle soupire.  
\- Vous m'aviez dit d'y aller, j'ai pris des notes, de toutes façons leurs résultats...  
\- Je veux la conférence intégrale sur le dimorphisme sexuel ! Ne reviens me parler que lorsque tu l'auras !  
La communication est coupée. Cerise pousse un énorme soupir.  
\- Léo, pourriez-vous... ?  
\- Aucun problème. De toutes façons je n'avais rien de prévu ce soir, autant aller tirer les vers du nez de ces grabataires fainéants !  
Ils rient ensemble. Leurs maladresses respectives finalement les rapprochent.

* * *

Kami, posé sur le toit du centre pokémon, fronce les sourcils. Pourquoi les choses n'évoluent-elles pas selon ses plans ? C'est bien la première fois !  
Ses oreilles sont agitées de soubresauts. Il ne comprend pas, et ça l'énerve.

* * *

\- Excusez-moi, je dois être un peu stupide mais vous parliez de quoi pendant la conférence ?  
Cerise, blouse entr'ouverte sur un sous-pull moulant, devanture rembourrée d'une paire d'oranges, ouvre de grands yeux noirs humides devant trois des intervenants qui discutent entre eux. Elle tient dans ses bras l'ironli de Léo.  
\- Mais, c'est-à-dire...  
Léo intervient.

\- Excusez ma cousine. Elle est adorable, gentille et serviable, mais elle avait confondu les boutons « ON » et « OFF » de son dictaphone et j'ai donc raté la conférence de ce matin. Si vous voulez bien avoir l'amabilité de réparer son erreur en me confiant la copie de vos textes, ça lui évitera d'être punie par mon oncle...  
Cerise ouvre de grands yeux noirs, humides à force de ne pas cligner assez sous les violents projecteurs. Son menton tremble sous l'effort qu'elle fait de ne pas trop cligner.  
Zut. Clignement. Deux larmes coulent lentement le long de ses joues. Elle renifle.  
\- Bah, elle est tellement mignonne, on peut rien lui refuser...

* * *

\- Mission accomplie ! Merci Léo !  
\- Bah, d'une certaine façon c'est toi qui as tout fait !  
\- Mais non, je pense pas qu'ils auraient accepté si tu n'avais pas fait jouer ta réputation... Encore merci de m'avoir prêté Ironli, il est super mignon, même s'il est un peu bizarre sur les bords !  
Il éclatent de rire.

\- C'était sympa de faire ça avec toi. Je crois que m'amuser avec mes frères et sœurs me manque beaucoup...  
\- Ils sont tous partis en voyage ?  
\- Ouais. Et l'une d'elles n'est jamais revenue.  
Elle baisse la tête.  
\- Je suis navrée...  
\- Elle s'appelait Yumi. C'était ma petite sœur préférée. Elle passait son temps à me faire des crasses avec sa roserade. Tu lui ressembles un peu...

Cerise se mordille la lèvre.  
\- Elle a disparu dans la forêt le lendemain de son départ en voyage initiatique. C'est triste, elle me manque vraiment... Je me sens un peu coupable... J'aurais pu lui prêter un de mes évolis... j'aurais dû...  
Cerise le prend par les épaules pour le réconforter. Elle tente de dévier légèrement la conversation.  
\- Ma famille aussi me manque. Si elle ne me manquait pas, ça ne serait pas ma famille !  
Cette fois-ci, elle a honte de son mensonge.

Léo lui sourit.  
\- En tout cas je suis content de t'avoir rencontrée, j'ai l'impression d'avoir retrouvé ma sœur ! Le plus marrant avec elle, c'est que quand on se tapait pas dessus, on faisait les quatre-cent coups ensemble. Un peu comme toi et moi ce soir !  
Cerise rit et le pousse un peu.  
\- Allez, raconte pas de conneries, on a fait que récupérer des infos pour Chen ! Avec un rab pour moi !  
\- Ouais, mais c'était marrant quand même ! T'es bonne comédienne !  
\- Toi aussi !

* * *

\- Ah, tu as fait vite Cerise ! Moi qui pensais que ces vieux fadas étaient lents...  
Cerise hausse un sourcil, ne sachant pas dans quel sens prendre la remarque de Chen. Le visiophone lui fait une tête bizarre.  
\- Tu as le texte complet, reprend-il, c'est l'essentiel.  
\- Les autres intervenants vous transmettront leurs propres textes dès la fin de leurs conférences.  
\- Bien, bien ! Tu es plutôt douée. Enfin... je suppose que Léo t'a aidée ?  
\- Oh, elle a fait la plus grande partie des démarches, j'étais juste figurant... répond Léo, modeste.  
\- Je voulais savoir, professeur, avez-vous besoin de moi dans les jours à venir ? interroge Cerise.  
\- Pourquoi cette question ?  
\- J'aurais aimé visiter l'élevage de Léo...  
\- Les femmes, toutes les mêmes !  
\- ...afin de voir de près ses évolitions.  
\- Voilà une démarche intéressante ! Si tu en profites pour ramasser des informations, oui, vas-y ! Léo, je sais que tu es un homme seul, mais je compte sur toi pour...

La communication est interrompue.  
\- Oups, coupure de transmission ! Mince alors ! On ne saura jamais quels sont les bons conseils de notre bien-aimé patriarche en matière de... mais que sous-entendait-il ?  
Cerise sourit à Léo.  
\- Merci de m'avoir défendue.  
\- C'est rien. Depuis qu'Agathe, l'ancienne amante de Chen, en a épousé un autre, il est devenu encore plus acerbe avec les femmes. Pour lui, une femme qui réussit a soit couché, soit est lesbienne. Ça fait vingt ans que ça dure.  
\- Wow. Donc les maîtresses d'arène... ?  
\- Sont des traînées publiques si elles sont mignonnes, des sales gouines brutales si elles le sont moins.  
\- Ben ça promet...  
\- Je suppose qu'au labo tu es préposée cuisine-vaisselle-ménage ?

Elle soupire tristement. Elle doit bien admettre que...  
\- Ouais.  
\- Et que ses seuls assistants, bien que super nuls, sont des hommes ?  
\- Ouais. Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi il avait l'air impatient de me voir quitter le labo...  
\- Laisse-moi deviner : tu es meilleure que ses trois assistants réunis ?  
\- C'est pas difficile, ces gars-là sont pas des lumières...  
\- Pauvre prof Chen quand même ; au fait, qu'est-ce qui t'a valu qu'il t'envoie te perdre sur le terrain comme ça ?  
\- Je ne sais pas ; peut-être le fait que j'aie réussi à faire obéir son porygon, et puis je l'ai beaucoup avancé dans son travail aussi...  
\- Voilà. C'est l'erreur à ne pas commettre avec Chen : se montrer meilleur que lui. Avec l'âge il ne lui reste plus que la connaissance comme atout, alors le dynamisme de la jeunesse lui fait horreur. Encore plus si cette personne est une femme.

Cerise médite les paroles de Léo puis regarde l'heure en remontant ses lunettes.  
\- Je veux pas paraître impolie mais... quand partons-nous demain ?  
\- J'avais prévu le train de huit heures. On se retrouve à sept heures pour le petit-déjeuner ?  
Elle accepte et va se coucher, Saturnin et Sakura sur son oreiller. Elle en profite également pour vérifier l'état de Newton : il semble apprécier le fait d'être relégué dans sa noigrume, où il se repose enfin en toute sécurité.

* * *

Dans son laboratoire, Chen peste contre sa nouvelle assistante ; certes, elle est loin d'atteindre ce que lui était à son âge à elle, mais le temps a trahi le vieux professeur. Il n'arrive plus à s'adapter aussi vite aux nouvelles technologies, aux caractères de ses protégés, aux nouvelles découvertes... Dépité, il regarde le travail qu'il a abattu grâce à Cerise. Une femme. La pire espèce d'humain qui soit. Une traîtresse de femme.  
Il soupire.  
Le téléphone sonne. C'est l'un des assistants-stagiaires de Frêne, qui lui annonce que nulle part dans l'archipel n'a été signalé un pokémon portant les stigmates décrits par Chen quelques jours auparavant.  
« Et zut... voilà que s'échappe une raison de me débarrasser d'elle... »

* * *

Kami retourne au Sanctuaire, soulagé de voir Léo et Cerise partager des chambres séparées. Père hausse un sourcil, surpris de voir son fils suivre ses conseils. Tiens donc, il a fallu toutes ces années pour qu'il se rende compte que son fils si terrible et si destructeur a quand même, quelque part, bien caché, un peu de respect filial ?  
Il le regarde, nerveux, qui arpente la grotte, luttant contre lui-même pour ne pas retourner à Numazu. Il semble fébrile, les yeux fous. Inquiet, Père s'envole rejoindre Sérénité.

Il la retrouve dans sa clairière, en tête-à-tête avec le xatu qui partage sa vie.  
« Sérénité, j'ai besoin de ton aide et de tes conseils. Le comportement de Kami m'intrigue, et j'aimerais ton avis de soigneuse avant de me prononcer. »  
« Et quel est ce comportement si étrange ? »  
« État fébrile, yeux révulsés, bave écumante, gestes violent, incapable de trouver le repos... »  
« Comme d'habitude, Père. Mais à quoi pensais-tu en particulier ? »  
« Pour moi ça ressemble à un état de manque face à une substance qu'il absorberait malencontreusement à chaque fois qu'il visite les humains, mais... »  
« ...mais tu crains que ça soit lié à autre chose... »  
« Voilà. C'est pourquoi j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide et de ton avis. Car j'ai en tête une autre hypothèse, et je préfère ne pas la vérifier... »  
« L'amour ? »

Père baisse les yeux et les oreilles, laissant retomber sa queue.  
« Je préfèrerais qu'il soit devenu dépendant à une substance chimique quelconque. »  
« Pourtant, c'est la meilleure chose qui pourrait lui arriver, lui qui se persuade qu'il n'est bon qu'à haïr et tuer... »  
« Mais avec l'amour viennent la jalousie, la concupiscence, la possessivité, la... »  
Sérénité interrompt Père, en lui faisant les yeux doux.  
« Aîné de nous tous, n'as-tu pas vécu cela toi aussi ? »  
« C'est la raison pour laquelle j'aimerais que mon fils y échappe... »  
« La seule chose que nous pouvons faire, c'est le guider pour qu'il n'oublie pas ce qu'il est. Le reste, c'est à lui de l'expérimenter. »  
« Mais c'est mon fils ! Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre ! »

Un rire cristallin s'échappe de Sérénité.  
« L'âge te rattrape, Père ! Tu deviens papa-poule ! »  
Puis, après quelques instants :  
« Bien, je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour l'apaiser. »  
Sérénité soupire. Entre Père et Kami, elle n'arrive pas à déterminer lequel des deux est le plus en train de perdre la tête. Toute cette histoire commence à sérieusement lui taper sur le système. Elle regrette le temps paisible où il n'y avait rien entre elle, l'infatigable voyageuse temporelle, et Père, l'immortelle source de toute vie. C'était le bon temps...

* * *

Kami, assis dans le coin de la grotte qu'il considère comme son morceau de territoire, projette son esprit vers Cerise. La douleur de ne pas être proche d'elle est trop forte et l'empêche de trouver le sommeil. Il déteste cette douleur ; si seulement elle n'existait pas, cette jeune femme au visage si douloureusement familier, il n'aurait pas cette douleur... Si elle n'avait pas existé, il serait comme son père, insouciant, sage, juste et en paix avec lui-même.  
Il grince des dents. Cerise est endormie. Il se concentre et plonge dans son esprit.

* * *

_Une salle d'entraînement, similaire à celle de l'arène de Numazu. Un papinox aux ailes noires tachées de sang affronte un rhinoféros, secondé d'une roselia aux fleurs noires, rouges et jaunes qui étrangement n'utilise aucune de ses attaques de type plante.  
Derrière le rhinoféros, un homme en costume, teint basané, cheveux gominés, un persian à ses côtés.  
\- Allez Calamity, ne te laisse pas faire ! Tu as les cartes en main !  
\- Poudre dodo ! Para-spore !  
\- Idiote !_

_Un fouet claque dans les jambes de la jeune femme._  
_\- Jamais deux types de poudre différents ! Ils se repoussent entre eux ! Rhinoféros, koud'corne !_  
_L'immense créature se précipite en avant._  
_\- Vent argenté ! Dard-venin !_  
_Rien n'y fait : le papinox et la roselia sont projetés à terre._  
_\- Idiote ! Tu ne les as pas assez entraînés !_

 _Le fouet claque encore. Frustrée, Calamity jette un regard méprisant à ses pokémons à terre et se détourne d'eux._  
_\- Envoie Nostenfer, pour voir !_  
_Elle sort la ball contenant la chauve-souris et serre les dents._  
_\- Nostenfer, grincement !_  
_La chauve-souris a vers elle un regard méprisant ; il reste à battre des ailes devant le rhinoféros adverse._  
_\- Nostenfer ! Fais grincement ! Je te l'ordonne !_  
_Il se retourne et crache des dard-venins vers sa dresseuse, qui s'abrite derrière la roselia, tenue devant elle comme un bouclier._  
_\- Rhinoféros ! Ultralaser !_  
_Le nostenfer a juste le temps de se retourner et de se prendre l'attaque._

 _\- T'es vraiment minable !_  
_La remarque fuse, cinglante, à la fois de l'homme qui s'adresse à Calamity, et de Calamity qui s'adresse au nostenfer. Un claquement de fouet ; Calamity glapit._

* * *

 _Banquet, où tous les participants portent soit le même uniforme noir, soit, pour la moitié des femmes, le même kimono noir à obi rouge, noué devant elles, et le maquillage des oiran, y compris les dents laquées de noir. Calamity ne mange pas beaucoup ; Jane non plus. Les deux jeunes femmes discutent à mi-voix de leurs entraînements respectifs et de leurs choix en matière de pokémons._  
_\- Je préfère le type poison simple, sauf pour les cas exceptionnels, comme mon élekâble, explique Jane. Ils ont moins de faiblesses que les double types..._  
_\- ...et aussi moins de résistances, complète Calamity._

 _Jane hoche la tête._  
_\- Pour la résistance, j'utilise des leuphories, c'est des bonnes éponges spéciales et dans tous les cas, ils ont une grande capacité d'absorption des dégâts. À chaque fois qu'on attaque un centre, je prends au moins trois leuphories, tant pis si elles crèvent après..._  
_\- J'avais remarqué ! Moi c'est les porygons, je les kiffe quelque chose de grave..._  
_\- Ouais, moi aussi, mais uniquement pour hacker les systèmes, pas pour leur capacité de changement de forme, elle est beaucoup trop limitée. Les métamorphs changent bien de forme..._  
_\- Ouais, j'avais remarqué que t'en traînes toujours un dans ta trousse de toilette... Mais crois-moi, les porygons ont une meilleure capacité vibrante..._  
_\- Pas besoin de vibration, pour les sensations j'ai Mackogneur. C'est la raison première pour laquelle je l'ai volé._  
_\- Y'a pas à dire, faudra vraiment qu'on l'essaye à deux une fois._  
_\- Il est meilleur en anal, je préfère te prévenir._  
_\- Tant mieux, je pourrai compléter avec un porygon..._  
_\- De quoi vous parlez, les filles ?_

 _Un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus coupés au carré s'est tourné vers elles, intrigué._  
_\- Des trucs de filles, tu peux pas comprendre... Et toi Jess, tes syndromes ?_  
_La jeune adolescente, qui forme équipe avec le garçon, penche la tête sur le côté._  
_\- Ben comme la plupart des filles : mal au ventre, mal à la tête..._  
_\- ...insupportable... complète son complice._  
_Jess, longs cheveux rouges, de son surnom complet Jessie, secoue la tête en regardant le plafond. Puis elle se replonge dans son assiette. Le garçon en fait autant, au bout de quelques minutes, lassé d'entendre Jane et Calamity papoter des avantages et des inconvénients de chaque marque de tampon sur le marché._

 _\- Et donc, reprend Jane, en combat je préfère quand même arbok et séviper, pour leur connotation phallique que je n'oublie jamais de souligner auprès de mes adversaires. Tu devrais voir leur tête ! Le combat est à moitié gagné de cette façon ! Mais Séviper je ne l'utilise pas pour le plaisir, par mesure de sécurité._  
_\- Bien évidemment, approuve Calamity._  
_Le dessert est apporté, une pile de pâtisseries européennes à la crème._  
_\- Beurk... murmure Calamity._  
_\- T'en fais pas, la rassure Jane. On utilisera ton truc après._  
_\- Ouais mais quand même, j'aurais préféré ne pas avoir à le faire..._

* * *

 _Pliée en deux devant la cuvette des toilettes, elle enfonce son doigt au fond de sa gorge, déclenchant le réflexe vomitif. Dans le box voisin, Jane fait de même, bruyamment._  
_Lorsque plus rien ne veut sortir, elle se redresse et s'essuie le visage avec du papier toilette. Puis elle tire la chasse et va se rincer la bouche aux lavabos, imitée par Jane._  
_\- Putain, qu'est-ce qu'y faut pas faire pour rester jolie, dans cette baraque à la con !_  
_Calamity est trop secouée pour répondre._  
_\- Tu voudras bien me passer une portion de ton mélange hyperprotéiné, s'te plaît ?_  
_Elle acquiesce, jambes flageolantes, puis s'appuie au bras de sa coéquipière._  
_\- Putain de banquets, finit-elle par articuler en toussant._

* * *

Père utilise ses pouvoirs psy et secoue légèrement Kami qui brusquement ouvre les yeux et... vomit. Sérénité rattrape les dégâts de ses pouvoirs psy, juste avant qu'ils ne touchent le sol. Soupirant, elle va jeter ça dehors tandis que Kami s'essuie la bouche, choqué par sa propre réaction.  
Père tend la main pour lui tapoter l'épaule mais il est aussitôt repoussé par un soudain bouclier.  
« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » interroge Père, inquiet.  
\- Tout va bien ! Tout va très bien !  
Kami repousse Père, encore sous le choc.  
« Pourtant... »  
\- Je te dis que tout va bien !

Sérénité revient, en faisant « T... t... t... » d'un air réprobateur.  
« Si tu as attrapé une maladie humaine, il vaut mieux que je te soigne tout de suite, avant que tu ne contamines toute la famille. »  
Elle s'agite. Un bruit de grelots retentit.  
« Alors, ça va mieux ? »  
Kami détourne le regard. Oui, ça va un peu mieux, mais l'impression est toujours là, au fond de lui.  
« Que s'est-il passé ? » demande Père. C'est une pure question rhétorique bien sûr ; il sait parfaitement que son fils peu à peu tisse un lien psychique avec cette humaine, lien qui est à l'origine de l'état déplorable dans lequel Kami se trouve actuellement.  
« Tu ne veux toujours pas en parler ? » interroge Sérénité, inquiète.  
Il la contemple avec un rictus haineux.

Père soupire.  
« J'ai appelé Sérénité car tu es sans conteste... malade. »  
\- Malade ?  
Kami regarde Père et Sérénité tour à tour, l'air blasé.  
\- Malade de quoi ? soupire-t-il. Ne m'a-t-elle pas déjà soigné ?  
« Et bien... » commence Sérénité.  
Elle interroge Père du regard.  
Celui-ci soupire à nouveau, sa queue ondulant derrière lui.  
« Et bien, tu as ces impulsions soudaines... Et puis, cette fébrilité indiquant un état de manque... Ton impossibilité à te défaire de ces pensées qui obnubilent ton esprit... »

Kami attend la chute, patiemment. Il est déjà résolu à ne pas écouter ce qu'ils ont à dire.  
« Sans oublier ton incapacité à accepter qu'elle soit approchée par d'autres mâles... »  
Il fulmine. N'ont-ils pas honte avec leurs sous-entendus ?  
« Avant toute chose, j'aimerais préciser que pour le moment, aucun autre remède que le temps n'est connu... »  
Kami fusille Sérénité du regard. Ses mains s'entourent de flammes. Sérénité couine et se réfugie derrière Père, qui vient d'ériger un mur-lumière.  
Père soupire du comportement de son fils. Puis il soupire d'avoir autant d'occasions de soupirer depuis ces quelques vingt dernières années. En particulier depuis ces derniers jours. À croire que la fréquence des soupirs cherche à rattraper un quelconque retard.  
\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? D'après vous ?

Père regarde Sérénité. Celle-ci, en mémoire de leur passé commun qu'elle espère retrouver, décide de l'appuyer. Ensemble, en soupirant, ils expliquent :  
« La maladie d'amour. »  
« C'est pas grave, c'est parce que tu grandis... » complète Sérénité.  
« C'est dégoûtant, elle est humaine ! » rattrape Père.  
Kami les regarde l'un et l'autre, atterré.  
Il est temps pour lui de s'en référer à d'autres personnes que cet oignon volant et ce chat de guimauve qui prennent leurs fantasmes pour des réalités.

* * *

_Fin du chapitre_

* * *

Chapitre basé sur la chanson The devil and the savant de Edguy.


	9. Dieu de la foudre

_10 avril 514_

* * *

Cerise se réveille avec une bonne heure et demie d'avance sur l'horaire prévu, mais elle ne parvient pas à se rendormir, choquée par les rêves de la nuit. Elle s'habille en frissonnant et rassemble toutes ses affaires. Sakura se réveille à moitié ; elle le glisse dans une des poches de sa blouse et installe Saturnin dans l'autre. Ce dernier a presque doublé de volume.

Cerise, tout en marchant silencieusement dans les couloirs du centre, écoute le pokédex :  
\- Les poussikwaks grandissent très vite. Ils ne gardent leur forme bébé que quelques jours, voire quelques semaines. Tant qu'ils ont cette forme et sont incapables d'attaquer, la mère les porte sur son dos pour les déplacer lorsqu'elle nage.  
Elle range le pokédex et pénètre dans la salle principale, c'est-à-dire l'accueil-salle informatique-cabine téléphonique-salle d'attente. L'infirmière de garde, qui se fait servir un thé bien chaud par une leveinard coiffée d'un petit bonnet blanc, se retourne et sourit à Cerise.

\- Avez-vous bien dormi ?  
Cerise bâille et secoue la tête tout en frottant son tatouage, plus par habitude que pour chasser les picotements. Elle se masse les yeux sous ses lunettes.  
\- Pas vraiment, et je n'arrive plus à dormir.  
\- Vous pouvez rester si vous voulez, je vais vous tenir compagnie !  
\- C'est vraiment gentil à vous...  
Cerise regarde l'infirmière. Comme toutes les infirmières, elle a les cheveux teints en roux et est vêtue de rose et de blanc. Et c'est une femme. Car dans le milieu de la médecine, les femmes sont infirmières pokémon et les hommes seuls ont l'insigne honneur d'être médecins pour humains.

Cerise s'assoit sur un tabouret, accoudée au comptoir d'attente. L'infirmière sourit, chaleureuse et gentille comme toutes les infirmières. Douce et aimable, comme toutes les infirmières.  
Cerise pose Saturnin et Sakura sur la table et prend le journal du matin, tout juste arrivé.  
\- Voulez-vous une tasse de thé ? Des biscuits ? Un bouillon ? Un bol de riz ?  
L'infirmière est aux petits soins pour Cerise.  
\- Un bouillon s'il vous plaît, ça ira pour le moment.  
\- À votre service !

Cerise déplie le journal. La première page annonce l'ouverture des inscriptions pour la session d'automne des combats de la Ligue et la clôture des inscription pour la session d'été. Elle tourne les pages jusqu'à l'article, qui au final ne raconte pas grand-chose hormis la vie des membres actuels et passés du Conseil des Quatre de Honshu. Par exemple, Oshiro Agatha, l'ex-petite amie du professeur Chen, est devenue il y a de nombreuses années l'épouse légitime de Fujii Etsuya, directeur du refuge et du cimetière pour pokémons de Mito. Ensemble, ils s'efforcent de réconforter les dresseurs des pokémons disparus, tout en recueillant les mal-aimés et les œufs abandonnés. Et s'apprêtent à fêter leurs noces de porcelaine (vingt ans).

Page suivante. La police de Wakayama a tenté une descente dans les bas-quartiers de la ville, à la poursuite de yakuzas. Bilan : trois policiers mutilés, cinq caninos évaporés, et une dizaine de yakuzas brûlés vifs dans leur repaire. Une planque d'armes a été découverte dans les décombres, ainsi qu'une cargaison de cent cinquante quatre kilos de drogue. La police se dit satisfaite. La Maîtresse du Conseil, surnommée Notre-Dame du Dragon, a réagi en condamnant les actions des yakuzas et les dealers de drogue. Elle promet une visite de courtoisie aux policiers blessés, et une offrande d'encens à la mémoire des braves caninos disparus durant l'attaque.

Page sciences. Le directeur du parc Safari annonce qu'une nouvelle espèce rare va prochainement faire son apparition dans son parc. Les rumeurs parlent d'un pokémon légendaire, d'autres font état de pokémons régénérés à partir de fossiles.

Page suivante. À Tokyo, comme souvent, une personne s'est faite agresser par des individus vêtus de noir. Ses pokémons lui ont été volés, puis elle a été passée à tabac par un colossinge. L'enquête est en cours. La Team Rocket est soupçonnée.

À Yakushima, un jeune garçon a été retrouvé en état de choc. L'enquête est en cours. Des rumeurs parlent d'un lien avec « l'homme à la limousine », soupçonné de rapts à-travers tout le pays depuis près de trente ans.

Dans le port de Chiba, les habitants sont terrorisés par des pokémons errants qui attaquent les fermes et les vergers. Les plus superstitieux parlent de « créatures du démon » sans pour autant reconnaître un malosse ou un démolosse. L'enquête est en cours.

À Wakkanai, la neige tombe encore, bien que cela ne soit guère étonnant.

Cerise bâille et replie le journal. Elle avale son bouillon, enlève ses lunettes et pose sa tête sur ses bras.  
Elle somnole quelques temps mais n'ose pas s'endormir vraiment.

* * *

À sept heures tapantes, Léo pénètre dans la salle principale, gai comme un pinson. Il tapote l'épaule de Cerise pour la faire émerger.  
\- Ah, salut... fait Cerise.  
\- Alors, prête pour le voyage ?  
\- Mouais.  
\- Quel enthousiasme, j'en suis bouleversé !  
\- Désolée, j'ai passé une mauvaise nuit. Et je viens de lire les faits divers.  
\- Ah.

Cerise reprend le journal et feuillette jusqu'à trouver l'incident à Yakushima.  
\- C'est peut-être ça qui est arrivé à ta sœur. J'espère que non, mais c'est peut-être une piste pour la retrouver.  
Léo regarde Cerise ; il ne sait pas trop comment prendre son geste. Son visage est convulsé par la souffrance. Il se maîtrise à grand-peine.  
\- Euh Cerise... c'est arrivé il y a si longtemps, comment veux-tu que je retrouve sa trace à présent ?  
Elle referme le journal lentement.  
\- Désolée. Tu es tellement sympa avec moi, je pensais pouvoir faire quelque chose en échange.  
\- C'est pas la peine. C'est VRAIMENT pas la peine. Surtout si c'est pour remuer ce genre de vieilles blessures.  
Cerise baisse les yeux. Elle commande le reste de son petit déjeuner tandis que Léo tourne les talons, furieux.

* * *

Il ne lui adresse pas la parole lorsqu'il vient la chercher pour l'amener à la gare, ni lorsqu'ils s'installent dans le train. Le départ se fait tout aussi silencieusement. Cerise n'ose pas lui présenter ses excuses, pour ne pas le blesser plus. Elle le regarde qui caresse l'ironli pensivement. Elle-même baisse les yeux vers Saturnin, qui digère en dormant, et Sakura, tout aussi dépité que sa dresseuse. Le temps passe, lentement, lentement.  
À l'arrière du wagon, deux personnes en uniforme noir entrent. Ces deux femmes portent un béret noir, un foulard rouge, et sur leur chemise, un R brodé en rouge. L'une est coiffée en chignon, l'autre a les cheveux lâchés. Elles ont toute deux un sourire méchant, plissant leurs yeux bridés, et lancent quatre pokéballs. Un miaouss, un arbok, un smogogo et un rattatac apparaissent. Les autres voyageurs ont un hoquet de surprise. Cerise écarquille les yeux. Saturnin se réveille en sursaut. Léo se lève à demi.  
\- Silence tous, et pas un geste !

Le ton de la femme en noir est autoritaire, la voix est cinglante.  
\- Je veux voir l'ensemble de vos pokémons, sur-le-champ !  
Une vieille dame sort un chaglam en tremblant ; un gosse pleure alors que son cher racaillou lui est arraché.  
Alors Cerise se lève, les lunettes pleines de buée, et son visage fait peur à voir. Yeux plissés, narines dilatées, moue furieuse et méprisante tout en même temps, elle tient Sakura dans une main et Saturnin dans l'autre.  
Un soleil soudain illumine le wagon. Sakura, l'air féroce, envoie une vampigraine sur le smogogo.  
\- Pas de quartier ! hurle l'une des deux femmes en noir.

Les quatre pokémons sautent sur Cerise.  
\- Allez Chacha, tranche sur l'arbok !  
La voix chevrotante de la vieille dame qui lance son chaglam à l'assaut fait plaisir à entendre.  
La fille aux cheveux libres la saisit par le col tandis que Sakura envoie ses feuill'magik sur les assaillants.  
\- Dis donc, le fossile, t'as envie de te prendre des baffes ? Encore une attaque et je te fais cracher ton dentier !  
\- Jeune fille, quand vous aurez mon âge et que vous n'aurez plus rien à perdre, vous comprendrez mon geste ! Chacha, combo-griffe ! Continue sans t'arrêter !

Le chat à longue queue feule et se rue sur son adversaire, lequel réplique en une furieuse étreinte. Le félin, loin de frémir devant l'horrible serpent, se fait plus féroce encore ; ses pattes, rapides et précises, griffent sans discontinuer. L'arbok pousse un soufflement et, le museau déchiqueté, s'écroule.  
La femme aux cheveux libres est en train de frapper la vieille qui ne réplique même pas ; son dentier lui tombe de la bouche mais elle garde un sourire en coin.

Le rattatac et le smogogo, encouragés par leur dresseuse (la deuxième femme en noir, celle au chignon), se sont précipités sur Cerise. Sakura tente de contenir comme il peut, mais seule sa petite taille lui permet de vraiment esquiver. Saturnin saute à terre devant le miaouss et lui lance un furieux « piou piou piou ! ». Miaouss se lèche les babines et lève une patte griffue, qui retombe sur la tête d'un psykokwak. Tout jaune à présent, et bien plus gros, Saturnin pousse un « couac ! » dissonant et entame une bataille de griffes avec le miaouss. Le chaglam de la vieille vient le soutenir, attaquant le miaouss par l'arrière.

Léo se lève et saisit Cerise par l'épaule pour la faire reculer. Il lance Ironli en avant tandis que Sakura, courageux, évolue en ceriflor et tente de reprendre sa place dans le combat.  
\- Queue de fer !  
L'ironli projette le smogogo et le rattatac jusqu'au fond du wagon ; les assaillantes sont emportées elles aussi. Le miaouss, déconcerté, tourne la tête ; un tourniquet de Saturnin, doublé d'une feuill'magik de Sakura, l'achèvent. La Rocket aux cheveux libres lâche sa victime pour se précipiter vers sa complice, rappelant ses pokémons.  
\- On se casse, vite !  
Elles se carapatent en vitesse.  
\- Mon racaillou !

Trop tard, elles sont parties, emportant le racaillou avec elles. L'enfant se met à pleurer bruyamment.  
Cerise, inquiète, relève la vieille dame tout en essayant de consoler le petit garçon. Léo, visage fermé, a l'air furieux contre lui-même.  
\- Si seulement j'avais emporté Volga avec moi, elles ne s'en seraient pas sorties aussi facilement !  
\- Volga ?  
\- Mon voltali...  
Cerise soupire et aide la vieille dame à se rassoir à sa place, la complimentant sur son courage et l'entraînement de son chaglam.  
\- Moi j'm'en fous j'veux mon Rockyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ! braille le môme.  
Léo secoue la tête.  
\- Je vais chercher le contrôleur.

Il tourne les talons et remonte vers la locomotive. La vieille dame flatte le chaglam puis le confie à Cerise.  
\- Il connaît cage-éclair, avec lui vous pourrez tenter de rattraper ces deux voleuses. (elle tousse) Si j'avais toute ma prime jeunesse...  
\- Ne vous en faites pas, je vais les rattraper...  
Le gamin tient fermement Cerise par le bas de sa blouse.  
\- Vous allez retrouver mon Rocky ? C'est mon seul pokémon vous savez...  
Cerise se penche et serre l'enfant dans ses bras.  
\- Oui mon chéri, je vais retrouver Rocky.  
\- Merci madame !

D'un pas ferme, elle ouvre la porte au fond du wagon et, Chacha sur les talons, se lance à la poursuite des deux voleuses.  
Elle retrouve Rocky en chemin, jeté dans la cuvette des toilettes comme un déchet. Elle le sort précipitamment de l'eau et le place sous le sèche-mains. Elle fait signe à l'enfant qui bondit récupérer son ami.  
\- Merci madame !  
Elle ne se retourne même pas, courant entre les voyageurs éplorés et plus ou moins blessés. Une chance qu'ils aient tous essayé de résister au moment où les voleuses les avaient attaqués ! Ça avait affaibli les pokémons des assaillantes, juste assez pour permettre à Ironli de les achever.  
\- En parlant du loup...

Tout au bout du dernier wagon, tenant un sac plein de pokéballs volées, les deux femmes se sont retranchées, se préparant à sauter dès les premiers signes de ralentissement de la rame. Leurs regards sont méprisants et menaçants. La fille au chignon sort du sac une des pokéballs qu'elle a volées.  
Derrière Cerise, les voyageurs restent spectateurs, à peine concernés par le combat qui s'annonce, pansant leurs blessures ou tétanisés de peur.  
\- Chaglam, cage-éclair !  
La foudre tombe sur les deux assaillantes, incapables de se défendre. Elles s'effondrent, tremblantes, les membres tétanisés. Cerise aussitôt récupère les pokéballs volées et interroge les voyageurs pour rendre chaque pokémon à son légitime propriétaire.

* * *

Elle est à peine parvenue à la moitié de la distribution que le contrôleur arrive dans le wagon de queue, escorté par Léo et Ironli.  
\- Mademoiselle, cessez immédiatement !  
Cerise s'immobilise, surprise. Elle remonte ses lunettes.  
\- De quel droit êtes-vous en train de disperser dans la nature des pièces à conviction ?  
Elle soupire et remet dans le sac la pokéball qu'elle avait prise en main.  
\- Je pensais que tout citoyen témoin d'un vol était dans son bon droit de rendre l'objet volé à son légitime propriétaire. Tout comme de s'interposer en cas de crime commis sous ses yeux.  
\- Ce n'est pas à vous de faire la loi dans mon train ! Donnez-moi ça !

Le contrôleur arrache le sac des voleuses des mains de Cerise. Puis il lui lance plusieurs paires de menottes.  
\- En attendant, attachez-moi ces deux criminelles !  
Cerise soupire et s'exécute. Léo surveille le contrôleur du coin de l'œil, méfiant.  
\- D'ailleurs, tous les passagers doivent me confier leurs pokémons...  
Léo porte la main à sa ceinture, menaçant.  
\- ... du moins ceux qui ont été dérobés par ces voleuse. Ce sont des pièces à conviction !  
\- Ah non !

L'enfant au racaillou, qui avait suivi Léo et le contrôleur en les voyant passer précipitamment, proteste vivement, larmes aux yeux.  
\- J'ai pas envie que Rocky soit à nouveau jeté dans les toilettes !  
Il jette à Cerise un regard suppliant.  
Le contrôleur toise le petit garçon, puis :  
\- Toi c'est pas la peine, les empreintes ont été effacées lorsque tu as séché ton pokémon.  
L'enfant pousse un soupire de soulagement.  
\- Vous n'oublierez pas de faire votre déposition en arrivant en gare de Tokyo !  
Le train ralentit, parvenant à une correspondance. Alors, haussant les épaules, Cerise retourne dans son wagon, prenant Léo par le bras.

* * *

\- Ce contrôleur ne m'inspire pas confiance... murmure Léo. Son uniforme... quelque chose me dit que ce n'était pas un vrai uniforme...  
\- De toutes façons, que pouvons-nous y faire ? répond Cerise. Attaquer un contrôleur et risquer de se retrouver en garde-à-vue sur une simple impression de ta part ?  
Léo pousse un soupire énervé.  
\- Vos billets s'il vous plaît !

Regard méfiant de la part de Léo alors qu'il tend son billet.  
\- Dites, le contrôleur d'avant, son uniforme avait des défauts...  
\- Comme tous les uniformes que nous avons reçus au début du mois. Votre billet, mademoiselle ?  
Cerise tend le morceau de papier cartonné.  
\- Bon voyage, m'sieur-dame !

Léo, renfrogné, caresse distraitement Ironli tandis que Cerise câline Sakura et Saturnin.  
\- En tout cas, mes deux pokémons ont évolué ! C'est génial !  
\- Mmm...  
\- J'ai l'impression que tu prêtes trop d'importance à ce contrôleur...  
\- J'ai comme le pressentiment que les journaux de demain vont annoncer « attaque du train : le contrôleur était complice »...  
Cerise abandonne le débat.

* * *

Changement de train à Tokyo. Léo est toujours d'une humeur massacrante, au point de ne pas prêter attention au petit garçon d'environ cinq ou six ans qui lui court dans les jambes. Le petit tombe sur les fesses et se met à pleurer.  
\- Oh non c'est pas vrai... soupire Léo.  
Cerise regarde, intriguée, Saturnin dans les bras (un peu lourd maintenant) et Sakura sur l'épaule (pas beaucoup plus grand qu'avant, le pauvre).  
Léo s'agenouille devant l'enfant.  
\- Où tu vas comme ça ? Où sont tes parents ?  
\- J'veux mon p'tit chien !  
\- Il est passé où ton chien ?  
\- Par là mais tu m'as fait tomber et je l'ai perdu à cause de toi ! T'es rien qu'un méchant !

Léo soupire en secouant la tête, puis il se masse la nuque.  
\- Bon, il ressemble à quoi, ton chien ?  
\- C'est un pokémon, il a plein de poils et il est gentil ! Il est tout gris et il fait « ouaf ouaf » quand il veut son susucre.  
\- Ça va beaucoup m'aider pour le retrouver...  
Il se relève et se tourne vers Cerise.  
\- On cherche un medhyéna gourmand. Espérons qu'il ne s'est pas mis à suivre quelqu'un !  
Elle acquiesce et se met à interroger les passants, demandant s'ils n'auraient pas par hasard vu quelque part un medhyéna égaré. Léo, l'enfant accroché à son pantalon, cherche désespérément quelque tuteur légal auquel remettre le petit, tout en passant en revue les stands de nourriture et les poubelles du quai.

Cerise soupire puis se laisse tomber sur un banc, Saturnin sur les genoux.  
\- Je suis désolée mon petit père, mais si tu continues d'évoluer à cette vitesse-là, je ne vais plus pouvoir te porter très longtemps !  
Elle sourit. Un couinement, sur sa droite. Elle se tourne vers Sakura.  
\- Allez mon grand, on y retourne !  
Elle se lève et se retrouve nez à nez avec Léo.  
\- Alors ? demande-t-il.  
\- Rien pour le moment.

Nouveau couinement, provenant du même endroit. Et ça ne vient pas de Sakura...  
Léo, intrigué, se penche au-dessus de la poubelle. Il y plonge le bras, et en retire un chiot gris clair au museau écrasé, le tenant par la peau du cou.  
\- Mon toutou !  
Léo le garde à la hauteur de ses yeux, intrigué.  
\- Mon toutou ! Rends-le moi !  
Cerise sort son pokédex.  
\- Ça va finir par devenir un habitude... soupire-t-elle.  
Puis, s'adressant à l'enfant :  
\- Je l'enregistre dans mon pokédex et je te le rends, d'accord ?  
L'enfant regarde les deux adultes tour à tour, essuyant son nez du revers de sa manche.  
\- Ptithyéna, annonce le pokédex.

Cerise rempoche le pokédex tandis que Léo dépose le chiot dans les bras du petit garçon ; aussitôt le ptithyéna se met à luire, et évolue en medhyéna, glissant des bras de l'enfant.  
\- Oh doux Arceus, Gaël !  
Le couple se précipite vers l'enfant et le serre dans ses bras.  
\- C'est très vilain de partir comme ça sans prévenir ! Maman et Papa ont raté le train à cause de toi !  
Cerise tente de défendre l'enfant mais Léo la tire par le bras.  
\- Dépêche-toi, ou nous aussi nous allons rater notre correspondance !

* * *

Ils courent dans les couloirs souterrains, à la recherche du bon quai. Lorsqu'ils se laissent enfin tomber sur la banquette du train Tokyo-Utsunomiya, Léo jette un regard intrigué à Cerise.  
\- Dis-donc, tu l'as greffé dans ta main, ton pokédex !  
\- Mais non, mais non...  
\- Tu es... trop modeste.  
\- On l'est toujours trop ou pas assez.  
Il éclate de rire.  
\- Ah bon sang Cerise, je ne sais pas ce ce que le prof Chen veut faire de toi, mais si tu te sens d'attaque, n'hésite pas à le planter pour te présenter à Tôdai ! Ça ne serait que justice !  
Cerise sourit, gênée.

* * *

Utsunomiya, enfin, et un déjeuner bien mérité après les péripéties du matin. À la radio, on parle déjà de l'attaque dans le train, et de la disparition des deux voleuses et de leurs prises.  
Léo frappe du poing sur la table.  
\- Je SAVAIS que ce contrôleur avait l'air louche !  
Cerise lui fait signe de se taire et se tourne vers le poste de radio, tandis que l'infirmière du centre, serviable, monte le son.  
\- Le contrôleur a été retrouvé étranglé par un lacet. L'enquête est en cours pour retrouver le meurtrier, soupçonné d'avoir délivré les deux prisonnières. Rendez-vous après la pub pour la météo !

Léo fait signe à l'infirmière que c'est bon, qu'il a entendu ce qu'il voulait savoir. Il se replonge dans son assiette, maussade.  
\- De toutes façons on aurait rien pu faire... tente Cerise  
\- Si, on aurait pu faire quelque chose ! On aurait pu accompagner le contrôleur...  
\- ...les voleuses étaient paralysées...  
\- ...je sais pas, on aurait pu...  
\- ...finir étranglés par un lacet.  
Léo soupire, démoralisé.  
\- On dirait que ça te touche pas plus que ça...

Cerise hésite avant de répondre. D'une certaine façon, elle s'en fiche un peu, c'est un fait divers parmi tant d'autres. D'un autre côté, c'est vrai qu'ils auraient pu agir et empêcher la tragédie...  
\- Maintenant, nous ne pouvons plus rien faire. La prochaine fois, j'écouterai ton avis...  
Il la regarde, surpris. Avec son grand regard noir perdu dans le vide et le ceriflor sur l'épaule, elle est absolument mignonne.

* * *

L'apparence mignonne de Cerise ne survit pas à la randonnée d'une heure séparant le centre pokémon de la demeure de Léo. Ce dernier, soupirant, met mentalement une croix sur une éventuelle relation avec elle, tandis que, Saturnin et Sakura à ses côtés, elle canarde la nature environnante.  
\- La libellule, là ! Saturnin, à toi !  
Un pistolet à o emporte l'innocent insecte.  
\- Essaye plus loin ! La fougère qui penche sur la route !  
La fougère est déchiquetée par la pression de l'eau.  
\- Super Saturnin ! Sakura, la branche !  
Un éclair de feuilles lumineuses. Bruit de chute.  
\- Bravo Sakura ! C'est parfait !

* * *

Enfin, ils parviennent à la résidence de Léo. Toutes sortes d'évolitions se précipitent vers lui.  
\- Maman ! Je suis rentré !  
Une femme asiatique, à laquelle on ne donnerait pas les soixante ans qu'elle a, apparaît, un tablier autour des hanches.  
\- Ah Léo, te voilà enfin rentré ! Et qui est cette adorable jeune femme qui t'accompagne ?  
\- Maman, je te présente Cerise, l'assistante du professeur Chen. Elle est là pour voir mes évolitions.  
\- Resterez-vous ici à dîner jeune fille ?  
\- Oh, c'est très gentil mais non, je ne veux pas m'imposer... Le professeur Chen attend les résultats avec impatience, je partirai dès que j'aurai terminé mon travail.  
\- C'est bien regrettable, une jeune femme telle que vous...

Elle a un mouvement de la tête en direction de son fils. Cerise secoue la tête doucement.  
\- Merci beaucoup de la proposition, mais non.  
\- C'est vraiment dommage...  
Elle salue et se retire en cuisine ; une bonne odeur de gâteau l'accompagne.  
\- Ta maman est adorable, commente Cerise.  
\- Oh, un peu collante des fois... mais bon c'est un peu normal, je suis le seul à être rentré à la maison après mon voyage...  
\- Que font tes autres frères et sœurs ?  
\- Ma grande sœur est coordinatrice, quand elle n'est pas en concours elle est commerciale. Mon grand frère donne de temps en temps signe de vie, je crois qu'il est maçon mais je ne suis pas sûr. Ma petite sœur travaille à l'usine, elle est en phase de passer gérante.  
\- Cool pour elle !  
\- Et toi ?  
\- Oh, j'ai pas vraiment gardé contact...  
\- Quel dommage ! Enfin bon, suivant la famille c'est plus ou moins facile...  
\- Et ton père ?

Léo baisse les yeux.  
\- Emporté par un glissement de terrain. Je préfère ne pas trop en parler.  
\- Toutes mes condoléances.  
\- Ça va, c'était il y a longtemps, j'aime juste pas en parler, c'est tout...

* * *

Dans le jardin, toutes sortes d'évolitions s'ébattent.  
\- Lesquelles connais-tu ? Interroge-t-il.  
\- Et bien, répond-elle, je reconnais pyroli, voltali, aquali, mentali, noctali, phyllali et givrali.  
Elle a un peu honte de son ignorance. Les autres, elle ne les connaît pas encore, mais elle meurt d'envie de les caresser. C'est tellement mignon, les évolitions ! Et dans ce jardin gigantesque, il doit y avoir... peut-être une centaine d'individus !  
\- Tu peux enregistrer les données d'ironli dans le pokédex, si tu veux.  
La voix de Léo la tire de sa rêverie.  
\- Oui, c'est un bon commencement, remarque-t-elle à regret.

L'après-midi passe vite ; Cerise caresse, ravie, chacune des évolitions de Léo et ce dernier lui fournit des détails complémentaires.

Dracoli, couvert d'écailles rouges, une crête jaune sur le dos et une longue queue serpentine, petites cornes et moustaches, est l'évoli de type dragon. Il attaque à coups d'ouragan, dracosouffle et dracocharge.  
\- Lui il a la classe ! remarque Cerise.

Terrali, dans les tons fauves, a une fourrure rase et de très grandes oreilles. Il ressemble beaucoup à un fennec. Il est de type sol et ses attaques principales sont tourbi'sable et tir de boue.  
\- Mon préféré, avoue Léo.

Windli, de type vol, est blanc et tout duveteux. Il a des ailes aux épaules et aux pattes, et souffle des tornades et des cyclones.  
\- Et c'est celui-là, mon préféré à moi ! indique Cerise.  
\- S'il ne m'était pas aussi précieux, je t'en ferais volontiers cadeau.  
\- Il vaut mieux pas, je finirais par l'étouffer à force de lui faire des câlins !

Spectrali, noir-violacé, a les yeux rouges. Son arrière-train se résume à une courte queue ; ses pattes avant portent des poings ombres et son regard est hypnotique.  
\- Il ne faut pas s'y fier, car il est très redoutable, explique Léo.

Caillouli a la peau dure et rugueuse, couverte d'un gravier de granite et de silex. Ses lourdes pattes soulèvent des lames de roc. Il agite sa petite queue toute ronde et ses oreilles tranchantes.  
\- Caillouli... tu aurais quand même pu trouver mieux... murmure-t-elle.  
\- Et toi ? répond-il, blessé dans son orgueil.

Elle ne répond rien et observe le suivant, toxili, d'un mauve repoussant. Il a la fourrure rase et il crache des nuages empoisonnés. Sa queue longue et fine est armée d'un dard qu'il balance de droite et de gauche. Ses oreilles étroites et longues sont plaquées vers l'arrière de sa tête et ses petites dents pointues n'inspirent pas confiance.  
\- C'est celui dont le movepool est le plus diversifié, explique Léo.

Papili est absolument charmant. Il ressemble pour la forme à un croisement entre noctali et givrali, le pelage brun foncé, les membres fins et l'allure gracieuse. D'énormes ailes de papillon multicolores aux reflets chatoyants battent doucement dans son dos.  
\- On dirait une petite fée, remarque Cerise, les yeux brillants.

Et pour finir, Fightli, de type combat. Des toutes petites oreilles, pas de queue, peau nue brune, muscles surpuissants, bipédie partielle, ses coups de poing et de pied sont ravageurs. Il porte à son cou et à ses poignets des touffes de fourrure blanche.  
\- Il ressemble à un machoc quadrupède... gémit Cerise.  
\- Pour le moment, d'après les sondages d'opinion, c'est le moins apprécié des dresseurs... soupire Léo.  
\- Faut pas s'y fier ; les skittys sont mignons, mais peu de dresseurs aiment les utiliser pour autre chose que les concours...  
Léo acquiesce doucement.

* * *

\- Bon, c'est l'heure pour moi de rentrer, annonce Cerise. Merci de m'avoir laissée observer tes évolitions ! N'hésite pas à me contacter au laboratoire de Chen si tu veux que je repasse !  
Ils se serrent la main.  
\- Tu est sûre que ça ira sur le chemin du retour ?  
\- Tu peux m'escorter si tu as peur pour moi ; en tout cas ça ne me dérange pas de marcher sous le soleil couchant. Ça donne un charme au paysage.  
\- Sans doute...  
Ils se séparent. Léo soupire en la regardant s'éloigner.  
\- C'était sympa, d'être avec elle... Il faut vraiment que je me trouve quelqu'un de sérieux, moi... Je commence à me faire vieux...

* * *

Au-dessus de la cime des arbres, Kami la regarde. Il se sent bizarre ; ça lui fait plaisir, d'une certaine façon, que Cerise ait passé une après-midi agréable à recueillir des informations qui un jour la rendront célèbre. Il secoue la tête. Sa réaction n'a vraiment aucun sens logique. Ou peut-être si. Père n'avait-il pas un jour dit que la profondeur d'un désespoir est proportionnel à la hauteur de l'espoir et du bonheur qui l'ont précédé ? Plus elle est heureuse maintenant, plus elle sera malheureuse le moment venu.

* * *

Cerise, en retournant au centre pokémon, se rappelle qu'elle a gâché une nuit au Bœuf Doré. Elle frissonne. Une étrange impression d'être observée s'empare d'elle. Les yeux à l'affut, elle tente de débusquer les créatures crépusculaires dont les yeux se posent si indiscrètement sur elle. Serrant Sakura dans ses bras, elle lui demande d'exécuter un zénith et sort Newton. Celui-ci pousse un soupir caverneux et étend paresseusement ses feuilles à la lumière du mini-soleil. Au bout de quelques minutes, il tapote d'une de ses lianes la noigrume qu'il habite, et y retourne.  
Cerise secoue la tête. Décidément elle n'est pas prête de cerner le caractère du vieux florizarre.

* * *

Le dîner au centre n'a rien de bien spécial, et Cerise a tôt fait de s'installer dans sa chambre. Elle n'est pas fâchée de retirer ses chaussures de marche et de se rafraîchir un peu, en compagnie de Saturnin, malgré l'étroitesse de la salle de bain.  
\- J'espère qu'en évoluant tu ne vas pas devenir plus grand que moi ! soupire-t-elle en souriant.  
Elle se glisse entre les draps ; Sakura, pétales refermés, s'installe sur l'oreiller et Saturnin se glisse dans sa pokéball. Cerise, bien que fatiguée, n'ose pas s'endormir.

* * *

Kami se glisse par la fenêtre, ce qui devient une habitude pour lui. Puis il la plonge dans le sommeil, malgré la lutte acharnée qu'elle lui livre. En prenant garde à ne pas réveiller Sakura, il passe un bras autour du corps de la jeune femme ; distraitement il pose sa main sur sa poitrine. Sous cette main bat un cœur, qu'il lui serait si aisé d'arrêter d'une simple pensée...  
Doucement il appuie sa tête contre celle de Cerise.

* * *

_Dans la salle principale du laboratoire, elle pose un œuf rose pastel sur un trépied, lui-même supporté par un pied cylindrique d'environ un mètre de diamètre. Elle s'approche d'un panneau de contrôle. Des étiquettes renseignent sur les différents lots de rattatas torturés. Le niveau de souffrance est indiqué sous la forme d'une jauge.  
Elle abaisse une première manette. Des bras mécaniques descendent sur l'œuf et commencent à injecter la souffrance à l'état pur. Sur un écran, l'état de l'embryon s'affiche._

_Elle règle délicatement le niveau de souffrance insufflé dans l'œuf jusqu'à atteindre l'optimum de transparence de 5%. Elle sourit malgré son épuisement nerveux._  
_D'un coup de poing elle frappe un gros bouton rouge. Une alarme retentit tandis qu'un gyrophare rouge balaye la salle de sa lueur énervante. Du plafond s'abaisse un large cylindre creux de plexiglas, qui s'encastre sur la table cylindrique où se trouve le trépied supportant l'œuf. La fermeture est automatiquement sécurisée et des pokémons de type ténèbres sont placés aux portes de la salle. La longue attente commence._

* * *

 _Un homme en costume-cravate, teint basané et cheveux gominés, est accompagné par une jeune adolescente aux cheveux courts teints en blond. Celle-ci tient en laisse un persian aux griffes dorées à l'or fin._  
_Elle se tient au garde-à-vous, avec le reste de l'équipe._  
_\- Quels résultats avez-vous obtenus jusqu'à présent ?_  
_\- Nous sommes parvenus à isoler divers facteurs permettant d'obtenir le résultat escompté. Nous sommes actuellement en train d'évaluer le niveau optimal d'exposition à ces différentes facteurs._  
_\- Bien, très bien !_  
_\- Malheureusement, nous obtenons dans la plupart des cas des effets secondaires qui ne sont que trop connus._  
_\- Je n'ai que faire de vos effets secondaires !_

 _La voix de l'homme basané retentit dans tout le laboratoire._  
_\- Je veux des résultats, vous m'entendez !_  
_\- Oui, bien, très bien..._  
_Le chef du laboratoire s'incline devant le visiteur._  
_\- Toi !_  
_Le visiteur la désigne du doigt._  
_\- Montre-moi les résultats._  
_Elle s'incline, et pilote le visiteur et sa compagne le long des cages._  
_\- Voici les cobayes, tous numérotés. Chaque série expérimente l'un des facteurs. Et ici, dans cette salle, l'ordinateur central recueille l'ensemble des données._  
_Elle affiche les courbes._  
_\- Voyez, dans tous les cas nous obtenons les effets secondaires non désirés._  
_\- C'est ce que je me tue à vous dire depuis le début ! gémit le chef du laboratoire. Il est impossible de se défaire de ces effets secondaires !_  
_\- Silence ! réplique le visiteur._

 _Elle attend quelques instants, puis continue :_  
_\- Si effectivement la haine que les cobayes portent aux humains qui les font souffrir, et la frustration qu'ils ressentent de ne pouvoir y échapper, leur permettent de développer leur attaque de façon impressionnante, ils deviennent néanmoins peu dociles dans les mains de quiconque les traite moins durement que ce qu'ils ont subi. Cela devient vraiment problématique lorsqu'il s'agit d'entraîner des troupes de choc devant obéir au doigt et à l'œil. J'ai donc tenté une expérience visant à obtenir l'augmentation de l'attaque causé par la souffrance, sans pour autant imprimer les mauvaises habitudes dans l'esprit du cobaye._  
_Elle affiche une courbe et un tableau ; les autres scientifiques poussent des grognements désapprobateurs._  
_\- Ne l'écoutez pas, elle fait vraiment n'importe quoi..._  
_Le visiteur fait taire d'un geste celui qui vient de parler._

 _Elle reprend ses explications._  
_\- En distillant la souffrance depuis les séries de cobayes, j'ai obtenu une autre série, ici nommée « test », qui absorbe la souffrance des autres sans en connaître la cause. Ils subissent donc les effets recherchés, mais leur haine n'est pas polarisée vers les humains. Ils sont encore facilement malléables, suffisamment en tout cas pour être habitués à obéir à certaines personnes, ou certains sons. Par exemple, le spécimen test-003 entre dans une rage meurtrière dès qu'on prononce le mot « mignon »._  
_\- C'est tout ce que vous avez ?_  
_\- C'est le mieux que nous avons pour le moment, répond le chef du laboratoire. Les expériences sont très coûteuses en cobayes..._

 _Le visiteur acquiesce lentement._  
_\- Bon. Vos résultats me semblent assez probants à présent pour que je vous confie l'œuf. Vous n'avez pas le droit à l'erreur ; cet œuf m'a coûté bien assez cher comme cela, et je n'ai pas encore terminé de payer ma dette._  
_Il a un sourire sadique._  
_\- Lorsqu'enfin mon rêve sera réalisé, je la leur rembourserai, cette dette. Au centuple..._  
_Il éclate d'un rire froid._

* * *

 _Elle s'approche de la cage du rapion, un en-cas amaigrissant à la main. Elle le mange en regardant le pokémon d'un air supérieur et méprisant, puis, une fois la dernière miette avalée, elle ouvre la porte de la cage._  
_\- C'est aujourd'hui ta dernière chance..._  
_Elle jette le rapion devant elle. Il file à toute allure en direction de la salle d'entraînement._  
_Au milieu de la salle, un énorme bloc de béton._  
_\- Ton repas se trouve à l'intérieur de ce bloc. Ta seule solution : queue de fer._  
_Son regard est froid._

 _Le rapion tourne autour du bloc, tentant de le griffer._  
_\- Mais t'es con ou tu le fais exprès ?_  
_Elle se dirige vers lui à grands pas et le saisit par les pinces._  
_\- Queue de fer je te dis ! Queue de fer !_  
_Elle le frappe contre le bloc, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entouré d'une aura orangée._  
_Elle le lâche et le jette au sol._  
_\- Tu peux toujours essayer d'évoluer, ça servira à rien. T'es rien qu'une grosse merde incapable d'apprendre queue de fer._  
_Une salve d'énergie fuse depuis le rapion et explose le bloc, ainsi qu'une bonne partie du terrain._  
_\- Frustration. Peuh. Ça va pour cette fois, parce que c'est plutôt puissant, mais tu ne l'emporteras pas au paradis._  
_Affamé, le rapion fouille les décombres, à la recherche de quelques bouchées de nourriture._

* * *

Kami, une grimace de dégoût sur le visage, se secoue. Il s'extirpe des draps chauds et après une longue hésitation, s'en retourne vers le Sanctuaire où Père l'attend, bras croisés, regard désapprobateur.  
« Tu es retourné la voir... »  
Kami ne répond pas. Il ne parvient pas à mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées confuses.

Puis, enfin :  
\- Elle ne faisait que son travail.  
« Pardon ? »  
\- Ce qu'elle m'a fait, celle qui me hante, c'était uniquement parce qu'on le lui demandait. Je n'arrive pas à faire la part des choses, savoir où se situe sa culpabilité.  
« Les humains eux-mêmes ont du mal à répondre à cette question. »  
\- Je n'ai que faire des avis des humains sur la question !

Kami fulmine.  
« Tous les humains sont comme ça, faits moitié d'ombre et moitié de lumière. »  
\- Qu'en sais-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu sais des humains, toi qui vis reclus et ne les approche jamais ?  
« J'ai l'âge et l'expérience... »  
\- Expérience des sociétés passées, pas de leurs mœurs actuelles ! Je sens encore sa haine et son mépris, ils ne me quittent pas !  
« Les humains au fond ne sont pas tous mauvais. »  
\- C'est faux !

Sa queue bat ses flancs avec rage et fureur.  
\- J'ai été trompé, on s'est moqué de moi, et tu voudrais me faire croire qu'ils ont tous un bon fond ?  
« As-tu déjà essayé de voir ce qu'il y a derrière la haine ? »  
\- Il n'y a rien !  
Père hausse un sourcil.  
« Vraiment rien ? »  
Père soupire en secouant la tête.  
« Qu'attends-tu d'elle ? »  
Kami ne répond pas et se détourne.

* * *

_Fin du chapitre_

* * *

Chapitre basé sur la chanson God of thunder de Kiss.


	10. Celui qui apporte la nuit

_11-15 avril 514_

* * *

Une aube pâle se lève sur la ville. Cerise a mal dormi. La tête encore pleine de ses cauchemars, elle hésite entre se poser des questions à ce sujet, ou accepter ce fait comme habituel pour elle.  
Elle mange sans appétit, refusant poliment les friandises que lui propose l'infirmière de garde. Dans sa tête, les images s'enchaînent, lugubres et douloureuses. Sakura et Saturnin sont inquiets, mais ils ne peuvent rien faire pour l'aider.

* * *

Dans son laboratoire, Chen est aux anges. Il a trouvé de quoi garder Cerise occupée et loin de lui pour de nombreux jours. Cela lui laissera un peu de temps pour trouver un assistant mâle afin de remplacer Cerise qui remplace Kazumi, et maintenir l'effectif minimal du laboratoire.

* * *

Devant le poste d'ordinateur en libre-service, elle glisse sa carte de dresseur dans la fente. Elle songe qu'il faut encore la mettre à jour, maintenant que ses pokémons ont évolué.  
Un message l'attend dans sa boîte aux lettres électroniques.

De : professeur Chen  
À : assistante Cerise

Objet : Mission à l'arène

Bonjour Cerise,  
J'ai bien reçu tes informations concernant les évolitions ; comme exercice, essaye de rédiger des articles sur tous les pokémons que tu as enregistrés à ce jour.  
Pour le moment, Arakaki Saori de l'arène de Mabashi a besoin de quelqu'un qui aille vérifier ses hypothèses et enregistrer ses découvertes.  
J'attends ton rapport avec impatience,  
Chen

Elle soupire tout en prenant l'adresse de l'arène. Comment pourrait-elle vérifier quoi que ce soit sans les connaissances de base nécessaires ? Elle n'a aucune formation en étude des pokémons ! La génétique et l'informatique sont les seuls domaines de connaissance dans lesquels elle a l'impression de pouvoir se défendre un tant soit peu. Et l'interprétation de données, tant que ça reste relativement simple. Tant pis. Elle n'a qu'à prendre note de tout ce qui lui sera dit et de tout ce qu'elle verra, et envoyer un rapport sans conclusion au professeur.

* * *

Chen se renverse dans sa chaise en souriant. Il pense, satisfait, que cette petite énigme va tenir Cerise occupée et loin du laboratoire où, trop dynamique et non familiarisée avec les lieux, elle dérange le train-train quotidien.

* * *

Arakaki Saori, directrice d'arène, est grande et élancée. Ses puissantes épaules sont celles d'une nageuse émérite et ses lourds cheveux noirs sont coiffés en une tresse qui repose sur son épaule. Elle est approximativement âgée d'une trentaine d'années. Elle reçoit Cerise dans son bureau.  
\- Je suppose que vous êtes venue pour le badge ? Je suis vraiment désolée, mais l'arène est fermée aujourd'hui.  
\- Vous n'y êtes pas du tout ! C'est le professeur Chen qui m'envoie !  
\- Ah, enfin ! Vous êtes l'élève qu'il envoie ? Cerise, c'est ça ?  
\- Oui, c'est bien moi !  
\- Il m'a demandé de ne pas vous révéler trop tôt ses conclusions, aussi vais-je commencer par le commencement... Et bien, depuis quelques temps, d'étranges créatures grosses comme un ongle apparaissent à intervalles de temps régulier dans mes bassins. J'ai commencé par penser à des parasites quelconques et j'ai donc signalé à la municipalité que l'eau qu'ils me fournissent est loin de respecter les exigences de mes protégés en matière d'hygiène !

Cerise lui fait signe de continuer tout en prenant des notes.  
\- J'ai également remarqué que mes hypocéanes se battaient entre elles environ deux semaines avant les épisodes invasifs.  
Cerise acquiesce doucement.  
\- Je pense qu'il vous serait aussi utile de savoir que je suis directrice d'arène ici depuis bientôt cinq années. Les bassins sont ceux installés par la précédente titulaire du titre, ma cousine Ondine, et l'eau est fournie par la municipalité. Les épisodes invasifs durent depuis deux ans environ.  
\- Je vois... murmure Cerise tout en prenant des notes.

Sa tête commence déjà à lui faire mal. Machinalement dans sa tête elle commence à classer les informations et les évènements, comme si elle avait fait ça toute sa vie.  
\- Et la précédente directrice d'arène n'avait pas signalé de problèmes en ce sens, continue Arakaki. Non, aucun ; mais d'un autre côté, elle possédait moins de pokémons et moins d'élèves que moi. Les bassins étaient donc moins occupés...  
\- Donc ça a un rapport avec la surpopulation ?  
\- C'était notre première hypothèse de travail, au professeur Chen et à moi ; la municipalité a fait plusieurs inspections, dont voici les résultats. Chen les a déjà eus.

Arakaki ouvre un tiroir de son bureau et en sort un dossier.  
\- Voilà.  
Cerise le feuillette. Le bassin principal, celui dans lequel apparaissent les poissons parasites, a un volume supérieur au volume minimal requis pour la détention des pokémons qui habituellement s'y ébattent, à savoir : le lockhlass d'Arakaki, son poissoroy, les deux poissoroys et cinq poissirènes de ses élèves, son staross, celui d'un de ses élèves et les deux staris de ses élèves, le léviator d'Arakaki, son hyporoi, les trois hypocéans et les hypotrempes de ses élèves, les quelques écayons des élèves et son propre luminéon. Le bassin de combat, non infecté, respecte lui aussi les normes. Les trois bassins de repos, où sont isolés les pokémons blessés, ne sont pas infectés et le plus grand est d'une taille légèrement supérieure à la norme requise pour un léviator.  
\- Notre arène n'est pas agréée pour l'accueil de wailords, précise Arakaki, mais nous pouvons temporairement permettre à des wailmers d'occuper un bassin de repos ou le bassin de combat.

Cerise étale devant elle les plans de l'arène. Elle commence à se prendre au jeu. Arakaki continue de sourire doucement tout en contemplant Cerise. Cela lui réchauffe le cœur de voir une élève de Chen en plein travail. Cela la rassure sur l'avenir du laboratoire du vieil homme, très populaire une quinzaine d'années auparavant, lorsque Chen avait encore sa vigueur et le dynamisme de sa jeunesse. C'étaient de beaux jours alors, et les laboratoires de province étaient respectés. Le travail de Chen sur Suicune et Célébi, entre autres, lui avait valu une place parmi les plus grands. Mais maintenant, Tôdai hélas reprend ses droits en tant que meilleure université et meilleur laboratoire de tout le pays, notamment depuis l'intervention de la vieille Oshiro du Conseil des Quatre de la région. Cette femme, en prenant sa retraite, avait fait don d'une partie de sa fortune « au meilleur laboratoire de recherches du pays », et Tôdai avait bénéficié de sa générosité.

\- Et donc, interroge Cerise, impatiente d'obtenir le plus de données possibles, les bassins de repos sont légèrement plus chauffés que les autres, et ils sont vidés et désinfectés après chaque usage, c'est bien ça ?  
\- Oui oui, tout à fait.  
\- Le bassin de combat est vidé et désinfecté toutes les semaines.  
\- Oui oui.  
\- Le bassin principal est équipé de suffisamment de filtres homologués, et le renouvellement de l'eau a un rythme supérieur à ce qui est demandé pour ce type d'installation. Donc le problème apparemment n'est pas matériel. Hum... voilà qui est bien mystérieux...

Arakaki sourit et continue ses explications.  
\- J'ai tout essayé ; j'ai fait suivre des traitements antiparasites à mes pokémons, pensant que ça venait d'eux ; ça n'a rien changé.  
Cerise alors prend sa tête entre ses mains. Elle pose mentalement les données du problème. Aucune solution ne se présente à son esprit, sauf peut-être...  
Elle regarde Arakaki dans les yeux et continue son interrogatoire.  
\- Est-il possible d'ouvrir la coupole au-dessus des bassins ?  
\- Oui, bien évidemment ! Nous le faisons le plus souvent possible, afin que les pokémons aient de l'air frais et l'impression d'être dans la nature.  
\- Et, est-ce que les pokémons sauvages volants, ou d'autres créatures non-pokémon, pourraient avoir accès aux bassins ?  
\- Oui, c'est tout à fait possible. Vous pensez donc que ces créatures dans mes bassins sont des petits déposés par des animaux sauvages venant de l'extérieur ?  
\- Oui, à moins que ces animaux sauvages n'aient servi que de vecteur, transportant les œufs ou les larves à leur insu.

Arakaki sourit. Elle n'en attendait pas moins de la part d'une élève de Chen. Une hypothèse claire et fulgurante, qui ne saute pas tout de suite sur la solution de facilité qui exalte pourtant tous les dresseurs – le nouveau pokémon. De la retenue, de l'esprit d'analyse, une vraie enquêtrice de police sous le nom d'assistante pokémon.

Puis elle regarde plus attentivement la personne en face d'elle. Cerise est résolument adulte, bien que sa petite taille puisse fausser l'impression. Pourquoi donc une adulte deviendrait-elle l'assistante du professeur Chen ? Et puis, le visage de Cerise lui semble familier... Avec des cheveux longs... un sourire éclatant... Ne l'aurait-elle pas déjà vue quelque part ?  
Non, elle doit confondre. Le physique de Cerise est tellement commun ! Des centaines de jeunes Japonaises doivent lui ressembler. Qu'est-ce qu'une inspectrice de police de Mito ferait au service du professeur Chen, de toutes façons ?  
Bon, autant l'aider un peu dans la résolution du problème. Avec l'expérience, elle finira par voir ce genre de solutions du premier coup d'œil. Chen a bien tort d'être dur avec elle. Certes, elle ne vaut pas ce jeune homme si doué, parti faire ses études à Tôdai... quel était son nom déjà ? Il avait fait la une des journaux quelques années auparavant, lorsque Chen l'avait présenté à la presse comme son héritier...

La championne d'arène secoue la tête. C'était le bon vieux temps, et il est révolu. À présent se trouve devant elle une jeune femme qui visiblement peine à résoudre l'énigme.  
\- Et si je vous dis que, pour chaque espèce de pokémon dans les bassins, il y a bien au moins un mâle et une femelle, tous deux à leur dernier stade évolutif, c'est-à-dire en pleine possession de toutes leurs capacités de reproduction ?  
\- Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en... (soudaine lueur de compréhension sur son visage) venir ?

Arakaki sourit tandis que Cerise éclate de rire, de bon cœur.  
\- Oh, que je suis bête ! Que je suis bête ! Je cherche vraiment trop compliqué !  
\- En tout cas le mystère est résolu ! Enfin, c'est un honneur pour moi que de vous avoir ici à l'arène, afin d'enregistrer les nouvelles espèces. Elles sont déjà signalées à Chen, il a surtout besoin de données pokédex pour pouvoir travailler.  
\- Et bien, commençons, si vous le voulez bien !  
Arakaki rit doucement.  
\- Évidemment ! Il y a eu de nouvelles couvées il y a peu, et je n'ai pas encore fait purger le bassin.

Cerise suit docilement la trentenaire jusque dans la salle principale. Elle est étonnée d'entendre Arakaki parler de « purger » le bassin de tous les bébés pokémons. Mais après tout, elle est maîtresse chez elle, et que faire d'autre avec les dizaines d'œufs que pondent les poissons ?

* * *

\- Bienvenue à l'arène d'Utsunomiya !  
Cerise en a le souffle coupé. La salle est immense. Sur un côté trône l'immense bassin principal ; les gradins pour les spectateurs des combats permettent d'accéder à une plateforme semi-flottante. Le bassin en lui-même reproduit un décor de fond marin.  
Les bassins de repos sont sur le côté opposé de la salle. Pour le moment vides, ils sont équipés des dernières nouveautés en matière de suivi de pokémons aquatiques.  
Enfin au milieu de la pièce s'ouvre le bassin de combat, austère et carrelé comme une piscine olympique.

Arakaki fait signe à Cerise : il va falloir enfiler une combinaison de plongée avec bouteilles et masque afin d'étudier de plus près des alevins et larves nés quelques jours auparavant.  
Alors que, palmes aux pieds et bouteilles sur le dos, Cerise sort du vestiaire (qui heureusement se situe au même niveau que la plateforme de plongée du bassin principal), Arakaki pousse un hurlement :  
\- Vite ! Viens voir !  
Cerise bondit, pokédex à la main, et, les yeux grands ouverts, assiste à (et enregistre) une scène rarement observée : la naissance de petits hypotrempes.

Le petit hypotrempe qui vient de naître ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à un hypotrempe normal, excepté sa couleur légèrement plus pâle et sa petite taille. Pondus par la mère, ils sont couvés dans la poche ventrale du père qui, le jour de la naissance, les expulse hors de son corps. C'est cette scène que Cerise filme, yeux exorbités.  
\- Vous croyez que c'est normal ? interroge-t-elle, paniquée.  
\- Si tu consulte ton pokédex, tu verras qu'il est aisé de différencier les hyporois mâles de par leur poche ventrale. Ce sont eux qui couvent les œufs jusqu'à éclosion.  
\- Donc c'est... normal ?  
\- Bien entendu ! Et si tu veux mon avis personnel, si l'hypocéan mâle ne se reproduit pas, c'est qu'il n'a pas la poche nécessaire pour couver les œufs, laquelle poche n'apparaît que lorsqu'il est assez robuste pour survivre à la naissance des petits. Les expulser de la poche est horriblement épuisant. C'est pour cela que chez les hypocéans, ce sont les femelles qui se disputent les faveurs des mâles.

* * *

Elles plongent dans le bassin. Tout au fond, les staris et staross sont étendus par terre, leur joyau brillant sur la face supérieure de leur corps.  
Le pokédex annonce :  
\- Stari, staross. Pokémons Étoile et Mystérieux. Stari régénère ses tentacules perdues tant que son joyau est intact. Celui-ci pulse et luit, servant de moyen de communication pour cette espèce dont les individus parfois se laissent flotter à la surface de l'océan. Ce comportement est plus particulièrement observé à la fin de l'été. Staross est une créature mystérieuse qui communique en faisant luire son joyau. C'est à ce dernier que l'espèce doit son surnom de « joyau des mers » et la tradition veut que l'espèce soit liée aux étoiles du ciel. Souvent le ventre et le dos de ces deux créatures sont confondues. La bouche se trouve sur le dessous ; le sable qu'elle avale se cristallise autour de son anus, situé sur le dessus, pour former le joyau caractéristique de ces espèces.

Cerise hausse un sourcil, surprise. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que ces créatures étoilées puissent biologiquement fonctionner à l'inverse de ce que le bon sens populaire tient comme acquis.  
Arakaki sourit derrière son masque de plongée. C'est toujours émouvant pour elle de voir les jeunes dresseurs parcourir le monde et plonger à ses côtés pour découvrir les mystères des pokémons eau. Elle commence à s'habituer au fait que Cerise soit adulte. Après tout, c'est peut-être mieux comme ça. Les routes sont si peu sûres pour les enfants, même accompagnés de leurs pokémons !  
Les poissirènes et poisoroys s'ébattent gaiement entre les algues géantes. De temps en temps ils gobent l'une des larves qui s'agitent dans le bassin, ou l'un des hypotrempes transparents venant à peine de naître. Cerise interroge Arakaki du regard ; celle-ci lui fait comprendre que telle est la loi de l'océan.

Arakaki fait signe à Cerise ; ensemble elles parviennent à capturer les trois types de larves. Puis elles remontent. La directrice d'arène va préparer un bassin de soin tandis que Cerise complète l'entrée pokédex d'hypocéan et d'hyporoi avec les informations données par Arakaki.  
\- Note concernant la reproduction : si le mâle n'est en état de se reproduire qu'à son dernier stade d'évolution, la femelle le peut dès son deuxième stade.

Deux hypocéanes, sous les yeux de l'hyporoi épuisé, se livrent un combat acharné. Cerise filme la scène afin de compléter le pokédex.  
Au final, la femelle gagnante va se frotter au mâle qui la repousse. L'hypocéane se met à poursuivre le mâle qui tente par tous les moyens de lui échapper. Finalement, dans le coin opposé du bassin, l'hyporoi laisse l'hypocéane lui déposer une série d'œuf transparents et ronds ; elle se tortille et s'agrippe au mâle tout en écumant puis, après quelques minutes de ce manège, le laisse enfin tranquille. Une fois que la femelle a le dos tourné, le mâle tente de se défaire des œufs d'un brusque tour de rein, mais la femelle l'attrape de sa queue pour le faire tenir tranquille. En dernier recours, il lui crache un ouragan et vide sa poche à la hâte. Pour être sûr que la femelle ne revienne pas à la charge, il nage promptement jusqu'au léviator et de sa queue s'ancre à l'une de ses cornes frontales. Cerise parachève son entrée :  
\- Chez ces créatures, les femelles prennent l'initiative de la parade et de l'accouplement, allant jusqu'à se battre entre elles afin de gagner les faveurs du mâle. Le comportement de la femelle peut aller jusqu'au harcèlement ; vérifier si ce comportement est induit uniquement par la captivité et le faible nombre de partenaires disponibles, ou s'il est observé à l'état sauvage également.

Ensuite, installée tranquillement sur les gradins, ses bouteilles d'oxygène posées à ses côtés, elle observe les deux types de larves et crée des entrées anonymes.  
\- Larve type A. La tête est ronde et les yeux énormes et globuleux. Le corps, beige clair, présente des taches plus foncées. Sur le ventre, une boule, peut-être une réserve de nutriments. La queue est longue et fine. Aucune trace de nageoires.  
\- Larve type B. Sur l'avant, une sphère d'un blanc opaque. Le corps en lui-même, jaune-orange translucide, a une forme de feuille de chêne avec neuf lobes. Les premiers lobes se situent de part et d'autre de la tête, comme des antennes. L'ensemble des lobes ondule pour avancer.  
\- Larve type C. Les yeux sont noirs et le corps effilé. Les flancs sont blancs et le dos est rose. Une paire de toutes petites nageoires de chaque côté de la tête.

Arakaki fait signe à Cerise qui enlève ses palmes pour la suivre. Les larves sont installées dans les bassins et de la nourriture leur est donnée à profusion.  
\- Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre pour voir ce en quoi elles évoluent ! indique Arakaki. Je n'ai pas envie de te donner la solution moi-même ! C'est à toi de le découvrir !  
Cerise acquiesce tout en la suivant vers les vestiaires, afin d'ôter sa combinaison étanche.

* * *

Le soir venu, Cerise communique les dernières informations obtenues au professeur Chen.  
\- Bonsoir professeur !  
\- Bonsoir Cerise. Comment avancent tes recherches ?  
\- Professeur, voici les photographiques que j'ai pu prendre des poissons étranges infestant le bassin principal de l'arène.  
\- Chut ! Pas si fort ! Si les clients du centre t'entendent, ils vont penser à des parasites ! Ce sont des pokémons, Cerise ! Traite-les avec le respect qu'ils méritent !

Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure, honteuse, et poursuit :  
\- D'après les observations d'Arakaki, il s'agit des premières larves de stari, de magicarpe et de poissirène obtenues en captivité. J'ai également obtenu une vidéo de la parade amoureuse et de l'accouplement chez hyporoi, ainsi que les rarissimes images de la naissance d'hypotrempes en captivité.  
\- Mais tais-toi donc ! Tu veux que les autres laboratoires nous volent la nouvelle ?  
Cerise soupire.  
\- Bon, je vous transmets les informations.  
\- Ne compte pas sur moi pour rédiger les articles !  
\- Pardon ?

Chen a un sourire machiavélique. Voilà de quoi l'occuper. Elle n'aura qu'à rester au centre pokémon d'Utsunomiya pendant ce temps. Elle sera loin du laboratoire et lui, il sera tranquille.  
\- Ce sont tes découvertes, c'est donc toi qui rédigeras les articles. Je garde une copie des données, mais je veux que tu ne reviennes au labo qu'avec la descriptions complète des nouvelles espèces, comme je te l'ai demandé. Maintenant laisse-moi, j'ai à faire.  
Il coupe la transmission. Cerise se prend la tête à deux mains : il lui faut dès à présent étudier de très près le comportement des larves, leur nourriture, leur croissance... Ce qui est loin d'être de tout repos. Heureusement qu'elle a Arakaki pour l'aider !

* * *

Trois jours durant, elle suit les larves dans leurs aquariums, les mesurant toutes les deux heures et ne prenant que peu de repos. Arakaki lui annonce au matin du quatrième jour, alors que Cerise se réveille d'une courte sieste, l'évolution des larves C, ou poiscailles, en poissirène ; des larves A, ou magialvins, en magicarpes et des larves B, ou starlas, en staris.  
La rédaction sommaire des données et le tracé des courbes ne suffit pas à Chen, qui la charge de recommencer encore une fois en lui donnant des indications très précises sur la manière de procéder. Et en insistant bien sur l'importance des références bibliographiques. C'est, d'après lui, un bon entraînement au travail d'assistant.  
Cela n'est pas pour fâcher Cerise, satisfaite de pouvoir prendre quelques semaines pour elle. Elle commence par visiter la ville tout en prenant des notes sur son dictaphone.

* * *

\- Bien. Communiqué concernant le pokémon ptithyéna. Le ptithyéna est la préévolution de medhyéna. De taille réduite, son pelage est gris clair, sans trace de noir, contrairement à ses évolutions. Régime carnivore, type ténèbres. Pour le moment son movepool est inconnu, la logique veut que sa première attaque soit morsure. Les modalités d'évolution sont encore inconnues, mes propres expériences me laissent à penser que ptithyéna évolue par amour pour son dresseur.

\- Communiqué concernant le pokémon poussikwak. Poussikwak est la préévolution de psykokwak. Plumage marron marbré, queue striée, ailes invisibles. Nage bien à la surface de l'eau. Nourriture : graines de petite taille, bouillie de farine de céréales. Poussikwak semble évoluer par expérience du combat. Son movepool se résume à l'utilisation de l'attaque trempette mais il se rattrape lors de son évolution en apprenant griffe et tourniquet.

\- Communiqué concernant le pokémon vénéreine.  
Elle soupire puis fouille au fond de ses souvenirs, à la recherche des détails concernant l'insecte.  
\- Ce pokémon est de type insecte/poison, comme dardargnan. Il s'agit de la femelle reproductrice de la colonie de dardargnans, qui ne quitte que rarement voire pas du tout le nid. Elle pond des œufs qui sont aussitôt pris en charge par les ouvrières et ouvriers du nid. Le nid en lui-même est fait de bois mâché puis aggloméré ; les fibres sont loin d'être aussi fines que pour du papier ou du carton. L'agressivité des dardargnans gardant le nid s'explique par la nécessité de conserver le seul individu de la colonie qui soit capable de se reproduire. Le movepool de vénéreine sera délicat à déterminer, étant donnée la dangerosité d'une colonie de dardargnans et l'impossibilité virtuelle de sortir vivant d'un de leurs nids.  
Elle sourit en repensant à la façon barbare et violente avec laquelle elle s'est elle-même extirpée d'un nid de dardargnans.  
\- Nous supposons que la larve et le cocon de vénéreine sont identiques à ceux des dardargnans, mais cette théorie reste à vérifier.

\- Communiqué concernant les évolitions.  
Elle soupire. Une main tapote sur son épaule : c'est Léo, en ville pour faire quelques courses.  
\- Hé, Léo ! s'exclame Cerise en se retournant. J'étais justement en train de réfléchir sur un exercice de communiqué écrit concernant les évolitions, que me réclame Chen. Si tu as du temps, nous pourrions bosser ensemble dessus ?  
Léo sourit.  
\- Seulement si tu m'aides à faire les courses ! répond-il.

* * *

Bras dessus, bras dessous, Cerise et Léo font le tour du marché, devisant tranquillement de la pluie et du beau temps.  
\- Et donc, ce jour-là, ma sœur et moi avons décidé de faire une trêve afin de donner une bonne leçon à ce gosse avec un tadmorv.  
\- Et vous avez réussi à vous venger ?  
\- Non ; trois jours plus tard, alors que nous avions finalement mis au point un traquenard dans lequel nous pensions qu'il ne manquerait pas de tomber, il a été envoyé en voyage initiatique.  
\- Quel dommage ! Tu ne l'as plus revu ensuite ?  
\- Non, sa mère a dit qu'il avait trouvé du travail en ville. Il envoie de temps en temps une lettre, un peu d'argent, un bouquet de fleurs... Mais il n'est jamais revenu à Utsunomiya.  
\- Tokyo est vraiment une ville cannibale, elles aspire les scientifiques, les fils de bonne famille...  
\- Oh, ce n'est pas toujours le cas ! Ma famille s'est beaucoup dispersée mais la plupart de mes camarades d'école préparatoire se revenus vivre ici. Quant à Arakaki, elle respecte la tradition familiale et s'occupe de l'arène.  
\- Oh, tu la connais ?  
\- Oui, sa famille est très connue ici pour son arène type eau. On dit que ça fait plus de deux cent cinquante ans qu'ils élèvent des pokémons eau.  
\- C'est amusant, j'ai travaillé avec elle durant plusieurs jours concernant des bébés pokémons.  
\- Des bébés pokémons ? Je savais qu'elle étudiait des pokémons eau mystérieux mais j'ignorais qu'elle s'était lancée dans l'élevage...  
\- En fait, ses poissons-mystères ne sont autres que les stades infantiles de certains de ses propres pokémons ; savais-tu que les œufs des pokémons aquatiques ne ressemblent pas du tout aux œufs des oiseaux ?  
\- Ahon...  
\- Et, il faudra absolument que je te montre, j'ai filmé un accouplement entre une hypocéane et un hyporoi !  
\- Hypocéane ?  
\- Oui, hypocéan femelle...  
\- Alors hyporoi femelle, ça donne quoi pour toi ? Hyporeine ?

Ils rient ensemble de bon cœur.  
\- Dis-moi, Cerise, j'ai vu deux de tes trois pokémons ; pourquoi ne sors-tu jamais le troisième ? Il est puni ?  
Elle sourit doucement.  
\- Newton est très, très vieux et très, très fatigué. Il arrive doucement sur sa fin, alors je ne le sors presque jamais. Ceci dit, ça n'a pas l'air de beaucoup le déranger. Lorsqu'il est dehors de sa pokéball, il ne fait que dormir de toutes façons...

* * *

Les courses finies, Cerise loue une bicyclette et accompagne son camarade jusque chez lui. Il lui a gentiment proposé de l'aider à monter un dossier sur les évolitions.  
\- Vois-tu, il est important, dans le monde de la science, de produire le plus grand nombre possible d'articles scientifiques. Là où tu as envie de faire un seul dossier, regroupant à la fois les connaissances actuelles, les généralités, les descriptions par espèce, tu vas devoir ruser. Faire un article sur les connaissances actuelles. Un autre sur les généralités en matière d'évolution. Un autre sur les spécificités évolutives de chaque espèce – voire même un article par spécificité, si tu arrives à faire assez long. Puis un article par espèce. Pour finir, un article résumant les dernières découvertes.  
\- Ça fait beaucoup !  
\- Oui, et c'est nécessaire. En tant que scientifique, tu es jugée sur le nombre de publications auxquelles tu collabores. Donc si nous co-signons ces articles, cela comptera pour chacun d'entre nous.  
\- Le professeur Chen voudra certainement co-signer lui aussi...  
\- Ajouter son nom aux nôtres fera rejaillir sa gloire sur nous.  
\- Je ne suis pas certaine de tout comprendre...  
\- C'est le dur monde de la science.  
Cerise reste pensive, puis ils s'attellent tous deux au travail.

* * *

Au Sanctuaire, Sérénité et Père devisent à propos de Kami, leur sujet de conversation désormais habituel.  
« Je n'aime pas la tournure que prennent les évènements... » confie Père. « Il est plein de colère et de ressentiment, et tout ce qui passe par son cœur est transmuté en haine et en douleur. »  
« Il n'a que vingt-et-un ans. » répond Sérénité.  
« Raison de plus pour être vigilant. Sa puissance est sans limites, et elle grandit encore ! »  
« Il est peut-être plus fort que toi ou moi, mais à nous deux nous parviendrons à le contrôler, au besoin. »  
« Il a déjà fait tant de mal par le passé ! »  
« Le passé c'est le passé. »

Père soupire. Il n'en est pas si sûr.  
Sérénité lui pose la main sur l'épaule.  
« Ne t'en fais pas. L'avenir est sans cesse en mouvement. »  
Elle l'embrasse tendrement.  
« Et le présent est à nous... » répond Père, souriant à-travers ses larmes.  
Silencieusement, Sérénité exulte. Elle a enfin retrouvé le Père qu'elle connaissait.

* * *

Cerise a posé sa tête sur ses bras ; elle est effondrée à côté du clavier de l'ordinateur de Léo. Ses lunettes, qu'elle n'a pas enlevées, lui rentrent dans l'arrête du nez. Quant à Léo, guère plus vaillant qu'elle, il ronfle avec fracas, bavant sur son carnet de notes. Tendrement, sa mère soulève sa tête et essuie le carnet. Puis elle écarte les cheveux du front de Cerise.  
\- Tu as l'air si troublée, si tourmentée, pauvre petite. Et tu t'entends tellement bien avec mon Léo ! Si seulement tu voulais bien l'épouser ! Il aurait bien besoin d'une compagne telle que toi. Et même si vous n'êtes qu'amis... (soupir) Tu ressembles tellement à ma petite Yumi !  
La vieille dame embrasse le front de Cerise qui, perdue dans ses cauchemars, fronce les sourcils.

* * *

_Laboratoire. Les rattatas en cage ne sont pas stables, elle doit vérifier leur état toutes les heures. Elle ne dort presque pas, et les scientifiques qui travaillent avec elle murmurent dans les couloirs. Certains rappellent qu'elle a été tirée d'une maison de prostitution avant d'intégrer le laboratoire. D'autres la croient beaucoup trop jeune pour mener à bien les expériences._   
_Les assistants tournent autour d'elle, éternelles figures spectrales hantant les laboratoires. Elle surveille leur travail au moins autant qu'eux surveillent le sien._   
_Les jauges du panneau de contrôle indiquent que l'œuf reste stable. La variation du flux est infime._   
_Elle félicite les autres membres du laboratoires qui viennent d'entrer dans la salle, attirés par l'alarme._   
_\- L'œuf va éclore d'ici quelques minutes._   
_Le chef d'équipe prend la direction des évènements en main._   
_\- Liquide amniotique de synthèse ! Immersion de l'œuf !_   
_Le cylindre se remplit peu à peu._

_\- Qu'en est-il de la vérification de la stérilité de la chambre ?_   
_\- Tous les indicateurs sont au vert !_   
_\- Remplissage à dix pour cent !_   
_\- La coquille commence à se fissurer !_   
_\- Niveau de conscience critique ! Sept pour cent !_   
_\- Augmentation du flux analgésique à dix-huit unités !_   
_\- Remplissage à vingt-deux pour cent ! L'œuf est immergé !_   
_\- Fissuration de la coquille : quarante pour cent !_   
_\- Niveau de conscience en baisse ! Six virgule sept pour cent !_   
_\- Remplissage vingt cinq pour cent !_   
_\- Conscience à six virgule quatre !_   
_\- Fissuration à cinquante-cinq ! Ouverture de l'œuf !_   
_\- Remplissage à trente-et-un pour cent !_

_Elle regarde, le front appuyé sur le plexiglas, fascinée. Les éclats de coquille remuent, poussés par le pokémon qui tente de venir au monde..._

* * *

_Une rue quelconque dans une ville parmi tant d'autres. La maison qu'elle vient de quitter a une galerie vitrée, les barreaux des fenêtres sont ouvragés dans un style antique. Elle ajuste l'obi rose fuchsia qu'elle porte sur un kimono vert pomme. Avec son joli minois de tout juste onze ans, ça lui va très bien. À ses côtés, une roselia suit le rythme de ses pas : demi-cercle sur le côté, flexion de l'autre genou, pose du pied, arrêt. L'autre pied s'avance en formant un demi-cercle, flexion du premier genou, pose du second pied, arrêt. Ses getas noires à trois dents suffisent pour indiquer sa condition de courtisane. Le nœud de l'obi, réalisé devant elle, le confirme._  
_Demi-cercle, flexion, arrêt. Non loin, un homme la surveille, car les oirans, les courtisanes, ne doivent pas s'enfuir de la maison pour laquelle elles « travaillent ». Elle s'est habituée à cette présence silencieuse. C'est la règle._

 _Elle va jusqu'au bout de la rue, lentement, ses huit épingles à cheveux jaunes encadrant son visage terne et morne. Des peignes et autres ornements scintillent dans ses cheveux. Enfin elle s'arrête, regardant de droite et de gauche. Un homme s'avance. Il se penche à son oreille._  
_J'ai la marchandise._  
_Elle fait signe qu'elle l'a entendu et sort des plis de son obi un peu d'argent qu'elle a gardé, contre les règles de sa maison. L'homme compte les billets sans les regarder, les reconnaissant à leur taille. Puis il exhibe un paquet enveloppé d'un chiffon, qu'elle fait aussitôt disparaître dans les replis de son obi._  
_Ils échangent quelques paroles sans importance, puis elle lui donne ostensiblement la carte de la maison. Demi-cercle, flexion, pause, elle repart, tête droite, pour racoler des clients._

* * *

 _Salle principale de la maison close. Cela fait quelques temps déjà qu'elle travaille ici. Un peu moins de deux ans. Elle a ses habitués, clients et dealers. Ce genre de choses va vite dans le milieu._  
_Toutes les filles sont alignées ce soir, et étrangement ce n'est pas sur le balcon. Une jeune fille blonde décolorée est la cause de tout ce remue-ménage. Elle porte un kimono masculin noir avec une ceinture rouge nouée par-devant. Le patron de la maison la présente comme étant Murietta, venue sélectionner les meilleurs courtisanes pour son patron._  
_Murietta passe en revue les oirans et commence par évincer les plus vieilles. Ensuite elle va s'enfermer dans une salle annexe et fait rentrer les plus jeunes une par une._  
_En attendant son tour, elle sort son sac de tabac (ration de la journée) et y mêle certaines herbes. Elle se met à fumer sa longue pipe avec des gestes délicats, dévoilant le côté intérieur de ses poignets._

 _Enfin, c'est à elle._  
_\- Sugar !_  
_Elle avance dans la salle et la porte est refermée derrière elle. La dénommée Murietta semble avoir environ quatre ans de plus qu'elle. Seize ans. Le bel âge. L'âge d'être rachetée et de se marier. Ou de changer son carnet de clientèle, de passer des hommes mûrs aux jeunots._  
_\- Déshabille-toi ! ordonne Murietta._  
_Elle sait quoi faire pour aguicher le client. Elle a acquis de l'expérience, depuis le temps. Délicatement elle pose sa pipe sur la table, après l'avoir éteinte. Elle tourne le dos à Murietta pour défaire son obi, jetant de temps à autres un regard par-dessus son épaule. Puis elle commence à faire glisser la première couche de vêtements de ses épaules._  
_\- Enlève tout et retourne-toi !_  
_Doucement Sugar se retourne en laissant glisser les étoffes sur sa peau nue. Murietta sourit._  
_\- Juste ce qu'il faut de pudeur. Et si on te demande de le faire de façon provocante ?_

_Sugar sait le faire. Ça aussi, on le lui a appris. Elle remet ses vêtements souplement, renoue son obi et s'approche de Murietta, sourire aux lèvres. Elle dénoue lentement sa ceinture, se frottant à l'adolescente, sourire félin scotché au visage, yeux mi-clos et regard mort. Elle connaît son rôle par cœur. Puis, faisant de son obi une sorte de lasso, elle capture Murietta et la tire vers elle, tout en s'avançant. Elles sont toutes deux collées. Murietta commence à lui caresser le dos, mais elle n'a plus entre les mains qu'un kimono bleu fluo orné d'étoiles jaunes. Sugar prend un air faussement mutin et fait de son doigt un signe « attention si tu n'es pas sage je vais te punir » et envoie un baiser. Un autre vêtement tombe de ses épaules. Sugar porte un doigt à sa bouche en faisant « Oups... » et, dandinant des hanches, se penche en avant pour le récupérer._

_Au bout de quelques minutes, Sugar est nue sur les genoux de Murietta, un air faussement innocent dans ses yeux noirs éteints._  
_\- Parfait, concède Murietta. Passons aux choses sérieuses._  
_Elle enfile un gode-ceinture._  
_\- Maintenant, je suis un homme, fais-moi grimper aux rideaux._  
_Mécaniquement, Sugar se met à genoux et répète ce que sa grande sœur lui a appris. Le plastique a un goût affreux._

 _Un éclair rouge, un élektek apparaît. Sugar tourne la tête, surprise._  
_\- Si je te dis que ma seule façon de prendre mon pied, c'est t'entendre hurler pendant que mon pokémon te prend sauvagement ?_  
_Sugar, les yeux humides, tremblante de terreur, parvient tout de même à contrôler le son de sa voix. Elle est à la merci du client. C'est la règle. Et puis, en quoi ça pourrait être pire que ce par quoi elle est déjà passée ? Elle connaît son rôle et ses répliques par cœur._  
_\- Faites comme il vous plaira ; je ne suis là que pour servir votre plaisir._  
_Un sourire sadique illumine le visage de Murietta._  
_\- Voyons jusqu'où tu es prête à aller pour un peu de blé..._

 _Sugar ferme les yeux et serre les dents lorsqu'une décharge électrique lui vrille les reins ; elle laisse échapper un couinement de douleur. La décharge lui a fait l'impression de crampes soudaines._  
_\- Continue !_  
_La voix de Murietta est celle d'une folle furieuse ; Sugar soupire et prend son mal en patience, des larmes de douleur dans les yeux, des gémissements au bord des lèvres. Pour passer le temps elle chante dans sa tête._  
_« Un deux trois nous irons au bois... »_

* * *

 _Le patron de la maison frappe doucement à la porte peu après que Sugar ait terminé de glapir. Il entrouvre le battant. Sugar, secouée, pleine de crampes, n'arrive pas à se rhabiller. Murietta caresse son membre artificiel. L'élektek est retourné dans sa pokéball. Avec des yeux d'experte, elle examine les pokémons de Sugar : une roselia, un blindalys, et surtout, un nostenfer._  
_\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? interroge le patron._  
_Murietta sourit en montrant ses canines._  
_\- Tout va pour le mieux. C'est elle que je vais garder._  
_\- Ah, content que vous ayez trouvé une personne convenable. Les autres avaient un air bizarre en sortant de la pièce..._  
_\- Vous pourriez sortir ?_

 _Il se retire. Ce n'est pas à lui de juger ce que les clients font avec la marchandise. Son boulot à lui est de veiller à ce que ladite marchandise soit convenablement payée. Et qu'elle ne s'enfuie pas._  
_Murietta étend ses jambes sur la table, avachie sur les coussins. Elle sort de son sac une poignée d'herbes et les bourre dans une pipe qu'elle allume avec délectation. Sugar reconnaît l'odeur caractéristique des feuilles de chanvre._  
_\- Tu peux fumer avec moi si tu veux._  
_Sugar saisit la pipe et tire une bouffée, sans s'être rhabillée. La fumée la calme. Sa vue commence à se troubler. Elle se sent mieux._  
_\- Tu en as eu du cran de voler le nostenfer du boss..._  
_Sugar ne répond rien. Sans doute, l'élektek était sa punition. Peu importe. Elle ne voulait pas le nostenfer, elle voulait le nidoking. Elle veut bien se débarrasser de la chauve-souris, si on le lui demande._

 _Elles passent une bonne demi-heure à fumer, puis Murietta étend Sugar sur le ventre. Elle vide les dernières braises sur le dos de sa victime qui, sous l'effet de la drogue, ne ressent pas la douleur. Enfin Murietta la laisse se relever._  
_\- Pourquoi ? interroge Sugar, la voix pâteuse, à peine consciente de ce qui vient de se passer._  
_\- Pour avoir l'air plus authentique. Les gens chez qui je suis envoyée travailler veulent de l'authentique. Ils veulent du sale. Ils veulent sombrer dans la perversion la plus totale. Tu auras l'air d'une véritable pécheresse si tu supportes n'importe quel assaut en poussant des cris de jouissance et en exhibant des marques de mutilation. Avec le temps, tu supporteras la douleur, et tu pourras même passer pour une masochiste en puissance._

 _Elle sort un fin poignard et caresse Sugar de sa lame._  
_\- Tu vas voir, c'est bien plus intéressant que de travailler ici. Et ça paye bien mieux. Tu t'habitueras aux sacrifices. Après tout, on n'a rien sans sacrifice, n'est-ce pas ?_

* * *

Cerise se débat dans son sommeil et réveille Léo par la même occasion. Sakura et Saturnin poussent des cris affreux tout en courant dans tous les sens.  
Léo, secoué par ce réveil brutal, tente de calmer Cerise comme il peut.  
\- Ce n'était qu'un rêve, un mauvais rêve... (il la prend dans ses bras et lui caresse les cheveux) Calme-toi, Yumi, ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve...

* * *

_Fin du chapitre_

* * *

Chapitre basé sur la chanson Whoever brings the night de Nightwish.


	11. Plus grandir

_15 et 16 avril 514_

* * *

Cerise finit par se calmer, puis elle s'excuse auprès de Léo.  
\- C'est pas grave, tu sais, la rassure Léo. Par contre, tu veux bien aller prendre une douche ? Je sais pas ce qu'ils servent à manger au centre pokémon mais ça n'a pas l'air de vraiment te réussir, tu sens bizarre...  
Cerise renifle ses vêtements ; ils sont imprégnés d'une forte odeur de pokémon psy.  
\- Oui, tu as raison. Mais mes vêtements propres sont au centre avec le reste de mes affaires...  
\- Tu n'as pas pris ton sac ?  
\- Je ne pensais pas passer la nuit ici ! avoue-t-elle.  
\- Puisque tu es là, pourquoi ne pas rester pour le petit-déjeuner ? De toutes façons, il nous reste à achever la rédaction de...

Le visiophone se met à sonner.  
\- Allo ?  
\- Léo ? Ici Chen, j'ai besoin de parler à Cerise immédiatement !  
Léo tend le combiné à Cerise qui se précipite vers l'écran.  
\- Professeur Chen ? répond-elle.  
\- J'ai réussi à obtenir que le laboratoire participe à une étude au parc safari de Kimitsu. Il s'agit de prouver que les kangourex se reproduisent en captivité.  
Il a un sourire moqueur. Et encore une mission loin du laboratoire ! Plus il peut éloigner cette femme, mieux il se portera. Tant qu'elle sera loin, elle ne pourra pas le poignarder dans le dos comme Agatha l'a fait de trop nombreuses fois déjà. Et puis, le prestige de lier son nom à celui de Frêne ! De lier son laboratoire à l'université de Tôdai !  
\- Tu dois prendre le prochain train ! Ne traîne pas !  
Il coupe sèchement la communication.

Cerise soupire.  
\- Je mangerai dans le train.  
\- Mais Cerise ?  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Léo. Si tu veux je t'appelle dès que j'arrive sur place !  
\- Ce n'est pas ça le problème. C'est juste que... tu es vraiment le larbin du prof Chen ! Il ne te laisse même pas finir un travail avant de t'en demander un autre !  
Elle hausse les épaules.  
\- Je n'ai pas grand-chose d'autre à faire de mes journées de toute façon.  
\- Ce n'est pas une raison !

Elle secoue la tête avec un sourire triste.  
\- C'est le seul moyen que j'ai de vivre toutes ces aventures, de rencontrer tous ces gens, de faire toutes ces découvertes... S'il ne m'avait pas envoyée suivre cette conférence à sa place, je ne t'aurais jamais rencontré ! Après tout, on n'a rien sans sacrifice, n'est-ce pas ?  
Il abdique.  
\- Tout ça semble tellement injuste pourtant !  
\- Ne t'en fais pas...

Ils se quittent sur le pas de la porte, sous les yeux humides de la mère de famille. Il tient les mains de sa collègue.  
\- J'aimerais, lorsque tu ne sauras plus quoi faire, que tu reviennes. Nous pourrons élever des évolitions ensemble, leur trouver de meilleurs noms, découvrir d'autres attaques, améliorer le système de stockage...  
Elle sourit.  
\- Je ne peux pas te promettre cela ; mais je peux te promettre d'y repenser lorsque j'aurai la tête à ça.  
Il la serre dans ses bras.  
\- Reviens, s'il te plaît, Yumi...  
Elle secoue la tête et le repousse gentiment.  
\- Ne me prends pas pour une sœur de substitution, Léo. Il est temps de grandir...

Il détourne le regard et part s'enfermer dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.  
\- Quel crétin je suis ! hurle-t-il.  
La mère secoue la tête et fait ses adieux à Cerise.  
\- Il faut l'excuser, il ne s'en est toujours pas remis. Ils étaient très proches...  
\- Je comprends. Mais il faudra un jour qu'il grandisse, tout de même !  
Les deux femmes se saluent puis Cerise enfourche sa bicyclette de location et s'en retourne vers Utsunomiya.

* * *

Kami retourne dans sa tête des paroles qu'il a surprises entre Père et Sérénité. Ils prétendent tous deux qu'il a besoin d'attache, besoin d'affection, que cela pourrait le sauver... foutaises ! Ils sont parvenus à la soit-disant conclusion qu'il revient sans cesse au Sanctuaire parce que tant qu'il n'a pas trouvé où demeure son cœur, il erra sans fin autour du même point, comme un papillon autour d'une flamme quand les étoiles ne sont pas visibles. Foutaises encore ! Foutaises que tout cela ! Il n'a besoin de rien ni de personne ! Juste des réponses. Juste des réponses à ses questions. Qui est-il ? Que sont les humains ? Pourquoi ?  
Il tourne la tête ; loin, très loin, un arc-en-ciel. Il sourit.  
\- Voilà enfin venir quelqu'un qui pourra peut-être me répondre...  
Il ferme les yeux et sonde la destination de la créature.  
\- Osaka... nous irons à sa rencontre là-bas !

* * *

Cerise récupère en vitesse ses affaires au centre, puis elle saute dans le premier train pour Tokyo. Elle s'installe sur une banquette libre, Saturnin et Sakura à ses côtés.  
\- Eh ben, ça s'annonce mouvementé !  
Ils la regardent en silence. Ils n'approuvent pas le fait qu'elle ne partage pas avec eux ses problèmes personnels. Saturnin pose sa tête sur les genoux de sa dresseuse et soupire doucement. Sakura, fermé, sautille jusqu'à atteindre l'une des poches de poitrine de la blouse de Cerise.  
La jeune femme regarde le paysage urbain qui défile par la fenêtre. Elle somnole doucement.

* * *

_Le petit restaurant devant lequel elle a été déposée a un air chaleureux. Elle trébuche dans ses getas aux dents trop hautes. Elle est encore sous le choc de ce qui s'est passé dans la limousine. Son petit corps de dix ans a du mal à s'en remettre.  
Une femme l'accueille en souriant. Sa beauté est éblouissante. Son visage est maquillé de blanc, ses dents sont peintes en noir et ses cheveux, en chignon, portent de nombreux ornements. Des cascades de perles frissonnent au moindre de ses gestes et huit épingles jaune clair lui font comme des oreilles de lapin tombantes. Le kimono de la femme est exactement le même que le sien.  
\- Bonjour, bienvenue ! Je suis ta grande sœur, Vanilla Cupcake. Désormais ton nom sera Sugar et, quand tu seras devenue aussi raffinée et bien éduquée que moi, tu seras Candy Sugar. Viens, suis-moi !_

_Elle entre à pas de loup._  
_\- Pourquoi je dois m'appeler Sugar ?_  
_\- Parce que je l'ai décidé._  
_\- Et si je ne veux pas ?_  
_Regard meurtrier._  
_\- Tu seras punie._  
_\- Pourquoi je suis ici ?_

 _Soupir._  
_\- Parce que notre protecteur t'a jugée digne._  
_\- C'est bien alors ?_  
_\- Oui, c'est même très bien. Si tu fais tout ce que je te dis, tu deviendras très vite célèbre. Les hommes payeront cher pour passer du temps avec toi. Tu auras plein de beaux bijoux et de beaux vêtements et peut-être un jour, quelqu'un qui t'aimera assez pour racheter ta liberté et faire de toi sa femme._  
_Elle penche la tête sur le côté._  
_\- Racheter ma liberté ?_

 _Vanilla Cupcake se retourne brusquement._  
_\- Tu appartiens désormais au même bordel que moi. Si tu tentes de t'échapper, tu seras tuée, ou pire encore. Je ne veux pas que tu t'enfuies, je ne veux pas que tu meures, et interdiction de désobéir. M'as-tu comprise ?_  
_Elle déglutit difficilement. Elle a l'impression de tomber de mal en pire._  
_\- Oui. Oui, j'ai compris._  
_\- Bien. À présent, suis-moi._  
_\- Et mes affaires ?_  
_\- Laisse-les ici. Elles seront emportées dans ta chambre._  
_\- Et mes pokémons ?_  
_\- Qu'est-ce que tu as avec toi en ce moment ?_  
_\- Roselia, Rapion, Chenipote._  
_\- Rapion et chenipote ? Quelle horreur ! Tu travailleras avec ta roselia. Et ton chenipote a intérêt à devenir un charmillon. De ton rapion, tu ne feras rien de bon, je le crains._

 _Elle soupire et enfonce les pokéballs de Rapion et de Chenipote dans les plis de son obi. Puis elle fait sortir Roselia._  
_\- Suis-moi, continue Vanilla Cupcake. Tu dois absolument apprendre à te maquiller seule, mais ça, c'est pour plus tard. Ce soir, le plus important est de faire bonne impression. Surtout ne me déçois pas !_  
_Dans les toilette du restaurant, l'oiran – car c'en est une – badigeonne d'huile hydratante le visage de Sugar. Puis elle étale de la poudre de riz, trace au bord des yeux et sur les sourcils un trait au charbon, peint les dents en noir avec un mélange nauséabond fait d'une poudre diluée dans du vinaigre, ajoute du rose (un mélange d'argiles) sur les joues et enfin du rouge (toujours de l'argile) sur la lèvre inférieure._

 _\- Surtout, tiens-toi droite. Quand tu marches, avance le pied en faisant un demi-cercle sur le côté, plie le genou de l'autre jambe, et pose le pied. Fais un arrêt entre chaque pas. Tu vas devoir servir les convives ; retrousse la manche de ton kimono et expose bien la peau de ton poignet. Il n'y aura pas de femme au banquet, mais si tu dois servir une femme, n'exhibe pas tes bras nus devant elle. Garde les yeux baissés, ne parle pas tant qu'on ne t'y invite pas. Est-ce que tu sais calligraphier ?_  
_\- Je sais écrire..._  
_\- Là n'est pas la question ! Bon, tu devras apprendre à calligraphier. Les proverbes, tu connais les proverbes ?_  
_\- Non..._  
_\- Voici une liste de phrases et de proverbes à mémoriser. Suis avec attention les conversations et apprends au fur et à mesure les phrases-types, suivant la thématique abordée. Si on te demande ton avis, tu dois répondre par une banalité ou une généralité, et pas par un avis personnel. Que penses-tu des pokémons ?_  
_\- Ils sont là pour servir et protéger les humains ?_  
_\- Faux et archi-faux ! Tu dois répondre une banalité, par exemple : les pokémons sont beaux. Ou encore : les pokémons sont plus forts que les humains. Quelque chose de neutre qui peut être interprété aussi bien dans un sens que dans l'autre. Si tu veux souligner le fait qu'ils servent les humains, dis qu'ils sont très utiles dans la vie de tous les jours. Annonce des faits, pas des opinions._

 _\- Est-ce que tu as compris ?_  
_\- Oui._  
_\- Pardon ?_  
_\- Oui, grande sœur Vanilla Cupcake..._  
_\- Bien. Si un homme veut s'isoler avec toi, proteste toujours, même si tu veux ça toi aussi. Mais pas méchamment. Proteste innocemment. Par exemple... (elle prend une voix d'enfant innocente, geignant sans grande volonté :) Non... s'il vous plaît... arrêtez... s'il vous plaît..._  
_\- Oui, grande sœur Vanilla Cupcake..._

 _Elle a les larmes aux yeux. Dans quel enfer est-elle tombée ?_  
_\- Si tu y arrives, pleure. Pendant qu'il te fais des choses, aie l'air d'y prendre plaisir, mais continue de protester. Ne le regarde surtout pas dans les yeux. Et à la fin, continue de pleurer. Surtout, aucun regard de reproche, plus quelque chose de triste ; tiens, pense à un chaton écrasé par un steelix. Ou qu'on t'a volé ta poupée préférée._  
_\- Oui, grande sœur Vanilla Cupcake..._  
_\- Si tu ne sais pas quoi faire ou comment réagir, regarde-moi. J'interviendrai en cas d'erreur en disant que tu es encore inexpérimentée._  
_\- Oui, grande sœur Vanilla Cupcake..._  
_\- À présent suis-moi._

 _Vanilla Cupcake pilote Sugar jusqu'à une table où de nombreux hommes en costume sont déjà attablés. Ils boivent de la bière tout en riant et en cajolant les quelques femmes qui sont déjà présentes._  
_\- Messieurs, permettez-moi de vous présenter ma petite sœur Sugar. Sugar, voici tes cousines Chocolate Cookie, Sweet Marshmallow, Strawberry Gum, ainsi que tes petites cousines Candy, Jelly et Lolli._  
_Les hommes lèvent leurs verres à la nouvelle arrivante._

_Sugar regarde sa grande sœur. Vanilla Cupcake est vêtue comme elle d'un kimono blanc à paillettes multicolores avec un obi rose crêpé. Chocolate Cookie et Lolli portent toutes deux un kimono beige à points marrons et un obi marron à points plus foncés. Sweet Marshmallow et Candy sont vêtues de rose pâle avec un obi blanc. Strawberry Gum et Jelly sont en rose vif à fraises rouges, obi rouge. Toutes les femmes ressemblent à des friandises, prêtes à être dégustées par les hommes._

* * *

Cerise se réveille en sueur alors que le train ralentit en gare de Tokyo. Ses cauchemars planent encore sur elle. Heureusement, ce ne sont que des rêves ! Elle sort sur le quai, un peu hébétée. Pour patienter avant sa correspondance, elle achète le journal local, l' « Écho de Tokyo ».

* * *

Attaque du train. Les deux voleuses du train Numazu-Tokyo, qui avaient été retrouvées, nous le rappelons, dans un hôtel des bas quartiers de la ville, ont été libérées sous caution. L'identité de la personne ayant fourni les fonds demeure inconnue. Le butin n'a été que partiellement retrouvé et les inculpées ont disparu dès leur sortie de cellule de détention.

Coup de filet à Hiroshima. Une cargaison d'environ cent kilos de feuilles de chanvre et de résine de cannabis a été saisie par la police locale dans un bâtiment désert. Les yakuzas sont soupçonnés mais les premiers éléments de l'enquête ne révèlent aucun lien avec ce groupement.

Yayoi matsuri. Dans le centre spirituel de la ville de Nikko, le défilé de chars s'est déroulé sans encombres. Néanmoins des incidents sont à déplorer dans le quartier des temples, où des touristes étrangers ont été retrouvés à uriner dans des lieux sacrés. Saouls, ils ont été conduits en cellule de dégrisement avant d'être condamnés à nettoyer les dégâts et à faire des offrandes aux temples profanés.

Mystère au parc Safari. Le directeur a annoncé la disparition du premier représentant de la nouvelle espèce de son parc. Une forte récompense à qui rapportera le pokémon en question, un bébé dinosaure.

Découvertes scientifiques. Le professeur Chen, en partenariat avec Léo le Pokémaniaque, a annoncé la découvertes de la dernière évolition, ironli, de type acier. « Ce fut un travail de longue haleine, mais je suis fier de pouvoir enfin présenter au monde entier le fruit de mes recherches. » a déclaré celui que l'on appelle encore le prof. Pokémon. « Je rédigerai ultérieurement des communiqués concernant ces nouvelles découvertes, toujours en partenariat avec Léo bien entendu. Ils seront publiés dans la revue Pour la science pokémon et seront également envoyés sur les autres continents. Le prestige de notre grande nation sera immense ! » Toujours aussi patriote, ce scientifique qu'on ne présente désormais plus a annoncé d'autres découvertes dont les communiqués paraîtront dans nos pages, ainsi que dans sa revue fétiche, « Pour la science pokémon ».

* * *

Furieuse, Cerise froisse le journal et le fourre dans la première poubelle à papier venue. Elle remet rageusement ses lunettes en place. Voilà donc pourquoi le professeur tient tellement à ce que Cerise reste discrète au sujet de ses découvertes ! Il veille à ce que tout le prestige en rejaillisse sur lui ! Tout cela pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle est une femme ? Parce qu'il a un égo surdimensionné ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu lui faire ?  
Énervée au plus haut point, elle se laisse tomber sur un des bancs du quai numéro quatre. Elle regarde les gens qui attendent, debout, lisant le journal, ou un roman. Cette vie tranquille et apaisée, qui n'a rien à voir avec la sienne.  
Dans le train pour Kimitsu, elle passe en revue le contenu intégral de son pokédex, pour ne pas s'endormir. Peine perdue.

* * *

_Elle est assise à côté d'un trentenaire jovial portant à son veston l'insigne du parc Safari. Il rit très fort en discutant avec les autres convives. Il lui tend sans la regarder sa coupe à saké. Elle relève sa manche, exhibant son poignet, et le sert sans sourciller. Il la prend par la taille et continue de manger et de boire. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de se raidir. Cela ne finira donc jamais ?  
-Pour approvisionner mon parc, je fais appel aux meilleurs chasseurs !  
\- Sans doute, sans doute, mais tu as des frais ! Moi, avec la Devon, c'est tout bénef ! Des brevets déposés dans le monde entier, et des rentrées d'argent régulières !  
\- Tes voyages à l'étranger coûtent.  
\- Pas autant que tes chasseurs ! Tu leur dois déplacement, entretien...  
\- Et filles ! complète le chasseur en question, serrant Chocolate Cookie d'un bras et Lolli de l'autre. Et ces filles sont bien délicieuses, dites-moi...  
\- Laisses-en pour les autres ! proteste un vieil homme, directeur de la Fujii Bank._

_Il tire à lui Jelly et lui jette un regard plein de concupiscence._  
_\- Voyons voir de quoi cette demoiselle est capable... allez ma toute belle, viens sous la table..._  
_Sugar lève un regard discret mais horrifié sur Strawberry Gum. Ne se rend-elle pas compte de ce qui va se passer ? Ne va-t-elle pas défendre sa « petite sœur » ? À l'idée que ce qui s'est passé dans la limousine puisse se réitérer sous cette table, son estomac se retourne._  
_La grande sœur de Jelly réagit enfin._  
_\- Ses honoraires sont la moitié des miens, informe-t-elle simplement._  
_Sugar a envie de hurler, mais un regard de Vanilla Cupcake la fait tenir tranquille. Elle ravale ses larmes, pour ne pas abîmer son maquillage._  
_Le vieillard grimace, yeux mi-clos, et descend ses deux mains sous la table pour guider Jelly. Il en remonte une, soupirant de contentement, et se fait servir une coupe de saké. Il la lève et porte un toast :_  
_\- À la vraie vie !_  
_Les autres convives lèvent leur coupe à leur tour._

 _Le directeur du parc Safari se penche à l'oreille de Sugar :_  
_\- Dis-donc, ma beauté, ça te dirait de faire un concours avec Jelly, celle qui s'y prend le mieux ?_  
_Elle lève des yeux suppliants vers sa grande sœur qui secoue imperceptiblement la tête de droite à gauche._  
_\- Mais monsieur, je suis une fille bien ! répond Sugar, d'une voix suppliante où paraît toute sa détresse._  
_Le directeur part d'un éclat de rire._  
_\- Bon, bon, comme tu voudras !_  
_Les serveurs du restaurant changent les plats et apportent des assiettes couvertes de fruits découpés pour former des paysages, ainsi que du matériel d'ikébana, l'art de l'arrangement floral._  
_\- Permettez que je crée pour vous ? propose Sweet Marshmallow._  
_Jelly tente une sortie mais la main desséchée du directeur de la Fujii la remet aussitôt en place._

 _Le dirigeant de la Devon fait signe à Candy, Sugar et Lolli :_  
_\- Venez mes petites, montrez-moi ce que vous savez faire..._  
_Sugar jette un œil à Vanilla Cupcake ; celle-ci a un mouvement de menton en direction du directeur du parc Safari. Sugar acquiesce ; elle pense avoir compris qu'il est le seul qu'elle doive servir. Tant mieux. Il a l'air moins méchant que le vieillard de la Fujii Bank. Peut-être qu'il acceptera qu'elle continue son voyage d'initiation ? Peut-être que si elle est gentille, il la reconduira chez ses parents ?_  
_Tandis que les deux autres jeunes filles tentent l'impossible pour recréer l'arrangement le plus joli, Sugar tripote fleurs et branches sans sembler capable d'en faire quoi que ce soit d'agréable aux yeux. Finalement elle pousse un demi-sanglot et cache ses yeux dans ses mains, désespérée. Le directeur du parc Safari se lève et vient lui prendre les épaules._  
_\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas y arriver ! Tu dois juste te détendre et te souvenir des trois piliers : le ciel, la terre, et l'asymétrie._

 _Elle ferme les yeux et souffle doucement. Puis arrange sur l'avant de sa coupe une branche de lierre. Entre quelques cailloux, elle coince une branche de cerisier où pointent les premières feuilles._  
_Vanilla Cupcake sourit doucement et lui fait signe qu'elle peut s'arrêter là._  
_\- J'ai terminé, annonce-t-elle._  
_Les deux autres adolescentes tournent la tête, par-dessus leurs vases surchargés._  
_Les convives entament un débat autour des compositions florales, chacun défendant celle de sa protégée. Ils mangent et boivent et rient ensemble, alors que filles et femmes autour se contentent d'être belles. La discussion se détend peu à peu et le thé est servi._

 _Le directeur du parc caresse la joue de Sugar qui ne cille pas, paralysée._  
_\- Et bien, ma beauté, tu ne dis rien ?_  
_Elle lève les yeux et cherche un prétexte. Elle ne veut pas passer pour un bébé à qui ses parents manquent._  
_\- Je pense à ma roselia ; je ne suis pas en train de m'occuper d'elle._  
_Coup d'œil à Vanilla Cupcake qui lui fait signe pour l'encourager._  
_\- Ah, les pokémons... ils sont toute notre vie, n'est-ce pas ?_  
_\- Ils nous servent et nous aident dans notre vie de tous les jours. Ils nous distraient et sont là pour nous._  
_\- Quelle charmante constatation ! C'est vrai que sans eux notre vie serait bien vide et bien morne. Et mes comptes en banque, moins bien garnis !_

 _Il lève sa coupe._  
_\- Aux pokémons, source inépuisable de profit !_  
_Il la vide d'un trait ; Sugar la remplit à nouveau. Il la prend par le menton._  
_\- Toi et moi, on va bien s'amuser ensemble ce soir..._  
_Elle étouffe un sanglot. Cela ne cessera donc jamais ?_  
_Jelly tente à nouveau d'émerger de dessous la table ; elle est remise à sa place par sa grande sœur, qui reprend, indifférente, sa conversation avec le patron de la Fujii._

 _Vanilla Cupcake fait signe à Sugar de passer elle aussi sous la table. Gracieusement elle glisse le long de sa chaise, bien que son âme soit au supplice ; elle reste immobile au sol pendant quelques temps, rassemblant tout son jeune courage. Elle n'a pas besoin de regarder Jelly pour savoir ce qu'elle est en train de faire. Elle refuse de regarder. Puis elle tire légèrement sur le kimono de sa grande sœur, espérant avoir d'elle un peu de compassion. Vanilla Cupcake déchausse ses geta et lui met ses pieds sous le nez. Alors Sugar, lentement, délace les chaussures de son « client » et lui masse les pieds. Au-dessus de la table, elle l'entend rire :_  
_\- J'aime cette petite ! Elle a de l'envergure !_

* * *

 _Dans la calèche qui ramène le groupe de femmes jusqu'au bordel où elles vivent, Candy et Lolli regardent Jelly avec admiration._  
_\- Tu as tenu toute la soirée ! Il va vouloir de toi comme régulière et tu vas devenir une grande sœur en un rien de temps !_  
_Jelly a l'air mal à l'aise. Elle ne répond pas._  
_\- Et toi, Sugar, quel sera ton nom complet quand tu seras une grande sœur ?_  
_\- Je ne vous le dis que si vous me dites les vôtres d'abord._  
_\- Moi ça sera Lollipop et elle, Cotton Candy. Jelly, ça sera Jellybean._  
_\- Moi, ça sera Candy Sugar._  
_\- N'importe quoi !_

 _Lolli éclate de rire. Vanilla Cupcake pose une main apaisante sur le bras de sa petite sœur._  
_\- Nous voici arrivées ! annonce Sweet Marshmallow._  
_Elles se séparent dans la maison, les petites sœurs suivant leurs aînées._  
_Une fois dans leurs appartements, Vanilla Cupcake serre Sugar dans ses bras._  
_\- Tu as été parfaite. Exactement ce que ton client attendait de toi, de la fraîcheur et de l'innocence. Souviens-toi, avec cet homme-là, fais tout comme si c'était pour la première fois, est-ce que tu comprends ?_

 _Elle acquiesce. Elle tremble encore de ce qui s'est passé durant la soirée. Voilà donc ce qu'elle est censée faire de sa vie ? Voilà donc ce à quoi elle est condamnée ? Tout ça pour ne pas avoir écouté ses parents ! Pour avoir appris à aimer les gâteaux !_  
_\- Maintenant, prends ce carnet, et conserve-le précieusement. Il s'agit de ton carnet de contacts, pour avoir toujours sous la main les adresses de tes clients. Garde une double page pour chacun d'entre eux, afin de prendre note de ce qu'ils préfèrent. Par exemple, le directeur de la Fujii veut qu'on lui résiste, pour pouvoir mieux nous mater ensuite. Jelly a perdu un client, car Strawberry Gum ne s'est pas renseignée préalablement. Vois comme une grande sœur est un don précieux !_  
_Sugar s'incline._  
_\- À présent, range tes affaires, lave-toi et démêle tes cheveux convenablement. Tu dois aussi ranger tes accessoires de la bonne manière. Alors seulement je te laisserai dormir._

* * *

 _Quelques années plus tard. Vêtue d'un kimono noir à obi rouge, elle entre discrètement par la porte arrière d'un building. Un homme l'attend dans son salon, avec l'écusson du parc Safari au revers de sa veste. Il a l'air agréablement surpris de la voir._  
_\- Sugar ? Ça faisait longtemps... !_  
_Elle secoue la tête._  
_\- Désormais on m'appelle Calamity._  
_\- Quel dommage ! Quel dommage !_  
_Elle s'installe sur un siège légèrement plus bas que celui de son « client »._  
_\- Quand tu as dû quitter la maison, j'ai été inconsolable..._

 _Elle ne répond pas, regard triste et légèrement vide._  
_\- Te souviens-tu de nos rendez-vous ?_  
_\- Oui, je me souviens ; vous avez été mon tout premier client._  
_\- Et je suis ravi d'avoir eu cet honneur ! Mais maintenant, j'ai besoin de tendresse. Où étais-tu passée pendant ces affreuses longues années ?_  
_Elle ne répond pas et entrouvre son kimono, laissant voir quelques cicatrices de brûlures._  
_\- Bon sang, que t'est-il donc arrivé ?_  
_\- Ce n'est malheureusement pas terminé._  
_\- Oh Sugar, la vie est tellement cruelle avec toi ! Si seulement j'avais pensé à te racheter à ta maison ! Comme je regrette de n'avoir pas plus pris soin de toi !_  
_\- C'est pour cela que j'apprécie nos rendez-vous._  
_\- Je suis heureux que tu m'aies recontacté. Les autres filles n'ont aucune délicatesse, et cette Jelly est absolument affligeante. Lollipop porte bien son nom, par contre... Candy est très douée mais ne dégage aucune chaleur humaine._

 _Elle prend un air légèrement outré et jaloux, yeux vides. Tout cela n'est plus qu'un odieux théâtre pour elle. Et l'expérience a fait d'elle une marionnette jouant son rôle à la perfection._  
_\- Mais tu n'es pas venue pour m'entendre parler des autres filles, n'est-ce pas ?_  
_Elle sourit doucement et pose sa tête sur les genoux de son client._  
_\- Tout ce qui est votre plaisir, voilà mon plaisir, dit-elle d'une voix sans ton._  
_\- Et voilà ma douce Sugar, telle que je la connais. Toujours là quand on a besoin d'elle, toujours patiente, douce et aimante. J'ai vraiment besoin de ta chaleur en ce moment ; mes fournisseurs me lâchent... je ne sais plus quoi faire !_  
_\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis là... je suis là... je vais trouver une solution... maintenant oubliez tout ça... je suis là..._  
_Tout était calculé. Elle va pouvoir faire un profit considérable ce soir._

* * *

Elle se réveille en sursaut. Elle ne se souvient pas du visage des gens de son rêve, ni vraiment de leurs noms, mais elle garde une impression bizarre de dégoût d'elle-même. Elle aimerait se laver, se laver à grande eau, se frotter très fort avec une brosse rugueuse. Elle se sent horriblement sale. Pourtant, ce ne sont que des rêves ! Mais quels rêves !

* * *

Kami, sentant que Huma Fenghuang est arrivé à Osaka, s'envole du toit du wagon sur lequel il était perché. Les près de trois cent cinquante kilomètres qui le séparent de son but sont couverts en l'espace de quelques minutes.  
Dans le parc du château d'Osaka, une troupe donne une représentation de bunraku, spectacle de marionnettes où chaque figure est manipulée par trois montreurs vêtus de noir. Un joueur de shamisen et un narrateur accompagnent l'ensemble.  
Il se détourne. Au sommet du château tombe un arc-en-ciel. Huma Fenghuang, magnifique, étale ses ailes au soleil. Kami s'approche et ne le salue pas. L'oiseau lève la tête.  
Dans la foule des spectateurs du théâtre, deux enfants jumeaux, une fille vêtue de rouge et un garçon vêtu de bleu jettent de fréquents regards à Kami et Huma. Kami grommelle : il a reconnu La'ât.

« Quel bon vent t'amène à moi, Fils du Père ? »  
\- Je suis venu chercher des réponses.  
« La sagesse du vent du désert souffle dans mon plumage ; parle, et je te répondrai. »  
\- C'est une histoire compliquée.  
« J'aime les longues histoires. »

L'oiseau s'installe confortablement, hérissant ses plumes mordorées et rentrant son cou dans ses épaules.  
« Parle, jeune oisillon plein de doute. »  
\- Je veux savoir comment faire cesser la souffrance.  
« La souffrance fait partie de nous et nous rappelle que nous sommes vivants. »  
\- Cette souffrance est intolérable !  
« Alors plusieurs choix s'offrent à toi. Supprimer la source de tes souffrances, t'habituer à ces souffrances, ou t'endormir dans les bras du Dragon du Sommeil, le grand Shinigami. »  
\- Je vais supprimer la source de mes souffrances.  
« Une décision comme une autre. »  
\- Je ne peux ni me tuer, ni m'habituer à souffrir. Je vais arracher la racine du mal.  
« Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? »

Kami lance un regard courroucé à Huma Fenghuang.  
« Je ne disais pas cela pour te reprocher quoi que ce soit, mais pour te partager mon expérience, Fils du Père. »  
Le regard de Kami se durcit. Il lève les bras, rappelant sous ses mains le corps frêle de celle qui porte ce visage qu'il hait tant.  
\- Je vais... poser mes mains sur elle et... la briser !  
Il laisse tomber ses bras le long de son corps.  
\- Je vais la briser de mes propres mains. Cela apaisera cette tension en moi.  
« Tension ? Tu parlais de souffrances... »  
\- C'est la même chose !  
« Bon, bon. Tu es le seul à pouvoir ressentir ce que tu ressens, et donc porter dessus un jugement. Tâche juste de ne pas te méprendre sur la signification de ton ressenti. Parfois la subtilité est bien mince, et l'erreur commise à ne pas la détecter est grande. »  
\- Je ne suis pas un enfant ! Je sais parfaitement ce que je veux !

Huma Fenghuang pose sur Kami un regard pénétrant.  
« Tant que tu n'as pas expérimenté tout ce que la vie a à offrir, tu ne peux pas savoir exactement ce que tu veux. Personne ne le peut. Et surtout pas les humains. »  
Il a un mouvement de bec vers les spectateurs. Kami a un rictus méprisant.  
« Regarde-les. Que vois-tu ? »  
\- Une bande d'humains de tous âges, venus juger les capacités d'un groupe d'autres humains à raconter et mimer une histoire débile qu'ils connaissent déjà...  
« Moi, je vois des enfants de tous les âges venus chercher un peu de magie et croire un instant ou plus que sous leurs yeux renaissent les personnages des drames et comédies qui font partie de leur culture. »

L'oiseau tourne la tête.  
« Au fond d'eux, les humains seront toujours des enfants. Si tu trouves l'enfant en eux, tu trouves le chemin de leur cœur. »  
\- Des enfants ? Tu te moques ! Les humains sont mauvais ! Ils en ont conscience, et ils ne font rien pour changer !  
« Oui, je le concède ; en eux se trouve également une part de mal et de cruauté. C'est leur fardeau, c'est leur malédiction personnelle. »  
Huma Fenghuang tourne la tête. Que dire de plus à celui qui se tient devant lui ? À celui qui est perdu et cherche à se perdre plus encore, il ne peut apporter aucun réconfort.  
« Je m'en irai dormir sur le mont Fuji, ce soir. Demain, je ne sais pas où je serai. Maintenant, je m'en vais quérir des nouvelles de mes prêtres. Si tu veux me parler, tu n'auras qu'à suivre ton instinct... »

L'oiseau prend son envol, laissant derrière lui une pluie d'étincelles et un arc-en-ciel.  
Kami secoue la tête et cherche un peu plus profond dans son cœur, pour savoir plus précisément la façon dont il veut détruire sa cible. Pour les autres, c'était facile, une torsion de la colonne vertébrale, un démembrement violent, seul le résultat comptait. Mais cette fois c'est différent. Il veut plus. Il veut... la tenir en son pouvoir. Comme il l'a déjà fait avec une autre par le passé.  
Un sourire mesquin frôle ses lèvres. Oui, nombreuses sont les solutions, quand on y pense...

* * *

Cerise, mal réveillée, récite dans sa tête les données dex sur les kangourex.  
\- Kangourex. Pokémon Maternel. Le petit reste dans la poche ventrale de sa mère jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop gros pour y entrer. Jamais la mère n'abandonne son petit en combat ; elle est donc extrêmement redoutable. Il est déconseillé de s'approcher d'un petit kangourex seul dans la nature, sous peine de s'attirer les foudres des adultes.  
\- Les capacités spéciales des kangourex sont Matinal et Querelleur. La première lui permet de se réveiller plus vite et la seconde, de toucher les spectres même avec des attaques de type normal ou combat.  
\- Le movepool de kangourex comprend groz'yeux, poing comète, morsure, mimi-queue, bluff, ultimapoing, frénésie, mâchouille, uppercut, ténacité, colère, coup double, coup bas et contre.  
\- En captivité, les kangourex peuvent être éduqués pour apprendre les attaques suivantes...  
Cerise soupire en se frottant la tête. À quoi bon retenir ces listes d'attaques ? Quelle utilité pour sa mission ?

Elle erre sur le quai, un peu perdue, et trouve enfin l'office de tourisme. De toute évidence, l'attraction majeure de la cité est le parc Safari, ancien parc de promenade reconverti en zone de capture et d'observation de pokémons venus de l'étranger. Certaines espèces, malheureusement pour l'écologie locale, ne sont plus confinées dans le parc et se reproduisent librement dans les montagnes japonaises. D'autres, heureusement pour le parc, ne se trouvent pas encore à l'état sauvage dans l'archipel nippon, ou sont encore relativement rares. Le prix d'entrée est de cinq cent yens, mais chaque safari'ball coûte cinq mille yens avec une limite de trente balls par personne et par jour. Elles ne donnent droit qu'à un seul essai de capture, et les balls restantes doivent être restituées sans remboursement à la fin de la journée. Le « chasseur » doit entrer désarmé, c'est-à-dire sans pokémons et sans autres balls. Seuls les dresseurs les plus fortunés et les directeurs de grandes compagnies s'en vont chasser dans ce lieu. Les autres se contentent de s'y promener.

Cerise se fait indiquer le chemin pour le centre pokémon, et pour le parc. Elle dépose ses affaires au centre, prend une douche et fait sa lessive. Ce n'est qu'une fois présentable, vers cinq heures de l'après-midi, qu'elle se rend dans le bureau du directeur du parc.

* * *

Le directeur est un homme d'environ quarante-cinq à cinquante ans, d'un port altier, mais souriant. Avec lui se trouve un homme en blouse blanche, à peu près le même âge, qui se présente comme étant le professeur Frêne de Tôdai. Les yeux du directeur sont cernés lorsqu'il accueille Cerise avec grande courtoisie et l'assied en face de lui. Puis il lui offre une tasse de thé.  
\- Je suis charmé de voir quelle douce créature ce vieux Sammy m'envoie ! s'exclame le professeur Frêne.  
\- C'est moi qui suis charmée de pouvoir travailler en collaboration avec vous, répond mécaniquement Cerise.  
\- Et ces pokémons qui vous accompagnent, c'est absolument charmant ! renchérit le directeur.  
\- Pas autant que vos flatteries ! répond Cerise, alors qu'une impression de déjà-vu s'empare d'elle.

L'homme d'affaires sourit doucement.  
\- Malheureusement je crois que ce n'est pas la galanterie qui vous a tous les deux réunis dans mon bureau ? murmure-t-il presque à regret.  
\- En effet, répond Frêne. Cerise a été envoyée par le professeur Chen pour m'assister dans mes observations de kangourex, en particulier pour la reproduction.  
\- Oui, voilà une affaire bien étrange. Les kangourex que nous observons sont tous des mères portant un petit dans leur poche ventrale. Jamais encore nous n'avons pu observer une mère sans petit, ou un petit sans mère. Il est pourtant illogique de songer que la mère est mère dès sa naissance, et que le petit fait partie intégrante d'elle-même !  
\- Que constatent les dresseurs à ce sujet ? demande Cerise.

C'est Frêne qui lui répond.  
\- Et bien il semblerait qu'aucun dresseur au contact régulier de son kangourex ne soit parvenu à faire sortir le petit de la poche de sa mère. Sur le sol nippon en tout cas.  
\- Et les autres ?  
\- Ils finissent par confier leur kangourex aux services de protection des pokémons, et ils atterrissent à nouveau ici, ou dans un autre parc, ou sont relâchés en Australie, d'où ils sont originaires.  
\- D'après le pokédex, les kangourex refusent de se reproduire en captivité... avance Cerise.  
\- C'est ce que nous pensions jusqu'à ce que je vérifie les recensements de mon parc ! coupe le directeur. Quelle ne fut pas ma stupeur lorsque je me suis rendu compte que le nombre de kangourex a augmenté durant ces cinq dernières années !  
\- Ils se reproduisent donc dans votre parc ? demande Frêne, en prenant des notes.  
\- Oui, ce qui est étonnant, car d'après mes commandes, tous les kangourex amenés dans mon parc sont des femelles et elles ne se rapprochent pas des autres espèces vivant dans le parc.  
\- Pourquoi des femelles ?  
-Simplement parce que l'image populaire du kangourex est celle d'une femelle et de son petit. C'est beaucoup plus vendeur comme cela. Les touristes ne veulent pas d'un kangourex sans bébé.

Tandis que Frêne parcourt ses notes et gribouille dans son carnet, Cerise réfléchit. Elle fait des dessins dans sa tête. Elle essaye de trouver des liens logiques aux informations qu'elle vient de recevoir. En cherchant simple cette fois-ci. Pas comme avec Arakaki.  
\- Mais je ne comprends pas... dit-elle après un moment de silence. D'après les pokédex, les pokémons peuvent se reproduire avec d'autres espèces. Donc dans votre parc, les femelles kangourex sont censées pouvoir se reproduire avec les mâles d'autres espèces du parc ?  
\- Oui oui, répond Frêne, théoriquement cela explique leur multiplication, mais cela ne résout toujours pas le problème de savoir comment cela se passe en pratique dans le parc. Et surtout, il nous faut des images de kangourex se reproduisant en captivité !  
\- Donc vous tenez absolument à... ? interroge le directeur.  
\- Dès demain je me rendrai sur le terrain, répond Frêne, pour voir tout cela de plus près. Cerise viendra avec moi. Je pourrais toujours avoir besoin d'une paire de bras supplémentaires.  
\- Je vous souhaite bon courage, leur dit le directeur ; les kangourex ne laissent personne approcher du centre de leur territoire. La zone a même été interdite d'accès aux visiteurs du parc, suite à des incidents tragiques et trop fréquents.  
\- Personne n'a pu approcher de cette zone ?  
\- Non, tout comme personne n'a encore survécu à la pénétration d'un nid de dardargnans...  
\- C'est donc une mission parfaite pour moi... murmure Cerise pour elle-même.

Elle est partagée entre la constatation de la dangerosité de la mission comparée à son inexpérience, et le fait bien réel de sa survie dans un nid de dardargnans.  
\- Permettez que je vérifie quelque chose dans mon pokédex ? demande-t-elle.  
\- Bien entendu !  
Elle réouvre le dex à la page du kangourex et demande les conseils d'entraînement.  
\- Les poings de kangourex sont très puissants et il se bat jusqu'à épuisement total. Il est recommandé de ne pas l'envoyer au combat si la victoire n'est pas certaine, car votre kangourex préfèrera mourir plutôt que d'abandonner la bagarre. En cas de difficultés, rappelez votre kangourex suffisamment tôt si vous ne voulez pas qu'il meure. Le petit dans sa poche est faible et ne prend jamais part au combat.  
Cerise médite cette dernière phrase. Si aucun dresseur ne s'intéresse à entraîner le bébé kangourex, ce dernier ne peut pas grandir et quitter la poche de sa mère, et celle-ci ne se reproduit pas tant que le précédent bébé n'est pas assez grand et fort... Oui, cette hypothèse mériterait d'être vérifiée.

Mais pourquoi personne n'a jamais demandé conseil aux Australiens concernant les kangourex ? Le nationalisme japonais est-il obstiné au point de refuser l'existence ou l'utilisation de données d'origines étrangères ?  
\- Je sais à quoi tu penses, lui dit Frêne en souriant à demi. C'est une bonne piste pour commencer...  
\- Parfait, parfait ! s'exclame le directeur, ravi.  
Il raccompagne ses deux invités jusqu'à la porte. Lorsqu'il serre la main de Cerise, ses yeux s'allument.  
\- Permettez-moi de vous inviter à dîner !  
Flattée, elle accepte.  
\- Avec joie !  
\- N'oublie pas que demain c'est debout à l'aube ! lui rappelle Frêne.

Elle acquiesce.  
\- Pas très longtemps alors, dit-elle au directeur du parc.  
\- Ah, quelle rigueur professionnelle ! Si seulement toutes les femmes avaient autant de rigueur que vous !  
\- Je vous demande pardon ?  
\- Non, rien, c'est juste qu'une de mes... secrétaires m'a récemment lâché... pour la seconde fois... ça devait bien arriver un jour mais... ses compétences me font... gravement défaut, surtout en ce moment...  
Cerise hausse un sourcil mais ne cherche pas à comprendre. Les hommes de ce pays sont décidément bien bizarres. Entre le prof Chen, ses assistants, Léo, et maintenant ce directeur, elle ne sait plus vraiment quoi penser.  
Frêne lui donne rendez-vous devant le parc pour le lendemain, six heures.

* * *

Le directeur du parc Safari de Kimitsu est d'une compagnie et d'une conversation agréables, en début de soirée. Il ne cesse de couvrir Cerise de compliments. Mais vers la fin de la soirée, après quelques coupes de saké, ses paroles prennent un tout autre registre. Cerise soupire intérieurement tout en continuant à sourire poliment. Elle attend avec impatience que le thé soit servi, pour prendre la poudre d'escampette. Sur son épaule, Sakura dort à poings fermés. À ses pieds, Saturnin somnole et se réveille par intermittence.

\- Savez-vous comment les galopas de compétition sont choisis ?  
\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée...  
\- Voyez-vous, seuls les mâles participent aux compétitions les plus difficiles. Parmi ces mâles, les plus grands champions sont répertoriés. Jusque là, vous me suivez ?  
\- Oui oui, répond-elle en essayant de ne pas soupirer.  
\- Les saillies de ces mâles se monnayent très, très cher. Et donc les éleveurs amènent leurs femelles les plus robustes pour s'accoupler avec ces mâles. Mais pour être sûrs que leur argent n'est pas perdu, on approche d'abord un autre étalon de la jument, pour vérifier si elle est bien réceptive.  
\- Hum-hum.  
\- Si la jument est réceptive, le boute-en-train va vouloir la monter. Il est très important de ne pas le laisser faire, quitte à le rediriger vers une autre femelle pour qu'il calme ses ardeurs. C'est là qu'on amène le champion, pour qu'il saillisse la femelle.  
\- Hum-hum.  
\- À nouveau les éleveurs vont jouer un rôle important. Pour être certains que l'accouplement a bien lieu, le champion est – excusez-moi du terme – masturbé puis son sexe est dirigé à l'intérieur de la femelle.  
Cerise croise sa jambe gauche par-dessus l'autre et tourne tout son bassin vers la droite. Son pied gauche désigne la porte de sortie la plus proche. Elle croise un bras devant elle et continue de faire « hum-hum ». Une terrible envie de fuir à toutes jambes s'est emparée de sa personne, mais ce n'est pas poli de mettre fin comme ça à un dîner, simplement parce que la conversation n'est pas à son goût.  
\- Vous comprenez, ces saillies se monnayent à un prix tellement élevé qu'il ne faut surtout pas que l'occasion soit manquée...  
\- Hum-hum.  
\- L'acte se déroule en plusieurs temps. D'abord...

Et il se met à mimer le tout de ses mains et de son corps. Cerise, atterrée, ne sait plus où se mettre.  
Enfin, le thé est apporté. Elle prend le poignet de son interlocuteur et regarde la montre.  
\- Ciel, il est si tard ! Je suis vraiment désolée, je dois partir !  
Elle avale son thé brûlant d'un trait. Les larmes lui montent aux yeux, aspergeant la face interne de ses lunettes. Toutes ses papilles se sont décollées et elle a désormais bien en tête le trajet complet de son œsophage et le volume exact de son estomac.  
\- Quoi, vous partez déjà ?  
Elle acquiesce tout en maudissant son empressement. Le thé brûlant, ça fait vraiment mal.  
\- Je ne vous ai même pas donné les clefs d'accès !

Il va lui chercher la blouse qui lui sert de veste et la lui enfile courtoisement.  
\- J'ai prévu un plan pour que vous puissiez trouver la porte plus facilement. Voici la carte magnétique qui ouvre le portail que je vous ai indiqué. Et en cas de problèmes, voici un téléphone portable. Il a en mémoire le numéro de mon autre téléphone, comme ça si vous avez des problèmes, je viendrai à votre secours. Tenez-moi au courant toutes les quinze minutes...  
\- Je suis désolée mais quand on est en mission d'observation, il vaut mieux éviter ce genre d'interruption...  
\- Toutes les heures alors !  
\- Non plus...  
\- Tenez-moi au courant quand vous le pourrez.  
\- Bonne soirée, monsieur.  
\- Bonne soirée, mademoiselle...  
Elle sort à grandes enjambées, Saturnin dans les bras.

Le serveur se penche sur l'oreille du directeur.  
\- Excusez-moi monsieur, mais n'est-elle pas une de vos anciennes habituées ?  
Soupir du directeur qui répond, amer.  
\- Toute les femmes se ressemblent, vous savez...  
\- Vous avez raison, monsieur.

* * *

Par la fenêtre du centre pokémon, Kami observe Cerise faire sa toilette du soir, enfiler un pyjama léger composé d'un mini-short et d'une brassière et se mettre au lit après avoir vérifié l'état de Newton. D'après l'infirmière de garde, Newton va très bien, tous ses indicateurs sont faibles mais réguliers, il ne manque ni d'eau ni de soleil, il est juste très très très vieux.  
Cerise se tourne et se retourne entre les draps. Kami lit en elle son inquiétude vis-à-vis du vieux Newton, et ses interrogations concernant sa mission du lendemain.  
Il n'attend pas qu'elle se soit endormie, et la plonge dans un sommeil artificiel. Il repense à son entrevue avec Huma Fenghuang. Oui, vraiment, il veut la tenir dans ses mains, sentir palpiter son existence fragile, la tenir en son pouvoir... C'était si doux, lorsqu'il tenait l'autre en son pouvoir...  
Il s'approche. Sakura soulève un pétale et Saturnin, une paupière. Aucun des deux ne réagit. Ils se sont habitués à la présence de cet étrange pokémon.

Kami écarte les draps et se penche sur le corps endormi de Cerise, jusqu'à la couvrir entièrement. Contre sa poitrine, il sent les efforts de sa respiration. S'il se colle à elle un petit peu plus, elle étouffe. Il retrousse ses lèvres et, étendu sur le flanc, la serre dans ses bras. Douce chaleur que cette vie à sa merci !  
Il se demande un instant s'il peut l'asphyxier rien qu'en respirant près de son visage, drainant tout l'oxygène pour lui. Il regarde ses yeux clos, si près à la fois de la vie et de la mort. Cette sensation de pouvoir est loin d'être désagréable.  
Une main au milieu du dos, une main dans le creux des reins, il la plaque contre lui, contraignant sa respiration avec la sienne propre, savourant son pouvoir de vie et de mort, sans pour autant parvenir à apaiser la tension de son âme. Sans doute il existe d'autres moyens de jouir de ce pouvoir sur ce visage qui le hante. Il y réfléchira demain.

* * *

Cerise ne prend pas le temps de se laver. Elle ne change pas non plus son pyjama pour des sous-vêtements de jour : pas le temps. Une raison quelconque l'a empêchée d'entendre son réveil (sonnerie prévue pour 5 heures du matin) et aucun de ses pokémons n'a réagit.  
Elle passe en coup de vent devant l'infirmière de garde, lui jette les clefs de sa chambre, prévient qu'elle sera de retour dans la soirée ou dans la nuit, elle ne sait pas, et, sautant sur un pied pour lacer la chaussure de l'autre pied, jette à Saturnin le déjeuner qui avait été prévu pour elle, soigneusement emballé par l'infirmière dans un sac de papier.  
Elle court à toute vitesse, suivie de près par un Saturnin claudiquant sur ses pattes palmées et par un Sakura paniqué qui a soulevé deux de ses pétales, histoire d'y voir clair devant lui.

Cerise dérape dans l'allée de terre battue, trempée de la pluie nocturne, qui mène au portail des employés. Là elle retrouve Frêne, qui lui signale qu'elle a quarante-cinq minutes de retard. Il la fusille du regard. Elle bredouille quelques excuses puis glisse la carte magnétique dans la fente prévue à cet effet et une fois à l'intérieur du parc, claque la porte derrière elle. Un groupe d'oiseaux s'envole depuis un fourré proche, effrayés.  
Elle suit le professeur Frêne qui suit les indications sur la carte donnée par le directeur du parc Safari, jusqu'à arriver à la zone réservée aux kangourex. Des touristes les montrent du doigt, à cause des pokémons qui les accompagnent. Frêne tourne la tête et exhibe pokédex et blouse blanche, maigres mais suffisantes justifications de son rang de scientifique.  
Enfin, la zone où vivent les kangourex.

Étrangement, les kangourex, s'ils se montrent hostiles avec Frêne, ne semblent pas s'inquiéter de la présence de Cerise. Ils se contentent de renifler l'air en lui lançant un regard inintéressé. Les mères ne rappellent pas dans leurs poches les petits qui gambadent.  
Cerise regarde les petits, les mères, et ne trouve aucun mâle parmi eux. Enfin, aucun qui semble mâle de prime abord. Peut-être que les kangourex sont hermaphrodites ? Cela demande une observation plus pointue...  
Frêne s'installe à quelque distance et fait signe à Cerise de le rejoindre.  
\- Je vais observer d'ici ; si tu pouvais aller filmer de près, ça m'arrangerait... tiens, prends mon pokédex : la résolution des images est bien meilleure que sur le tien.  
Cerise s'exécute tandis que Frêne se cale contre un arbre, prenant des notes.

L'une des mères kangourex se penche en avant et tire sur sa poche pour y faire le ménage. Cerise en profite pour filmer en gros plan, tandis que le pokédex commente avec la voix de Frêne :  
\- Dans la poche de maman kangourex se trouvent quatre tétines pour allaiter le petit. Maman kangourex profite de ce que son petit est en train de se dégourdir les jambes pour faire le ménage dans sa poche.  
\- Apparemment, murmure à son tour Cerise dans le pokédex, cette femelle a un problème à une de ses tétines, car une sorte de chenille rouge y est accrochée. À moins que ça soit la taille normale pour une tétine en fonctionnement. À vérifier.  
Une kangourex attire soudain l'attention des autres. Rampant dans l'herbe, Cerise s'approche. Les autres femelles tournent la tête dans sa direction et la reniflent de très, très près. Cerise peut sentir leur haleine lourde et sauvage. Elle serre les dents, ayant trop peur pour fuir ; cette fois encore les sentinelles retournent s'occuper de leurs propres affaires. Cerise pousse un soupir de soulagement. Elle regarde derrière elle, inquiète pour Saturnin et Sakura.  
Ces deux derniers sont en train de dévorer son petit-déjeuner sans se soucier de la position délicate dans laquelle leur dresseuse s'est mise.  
Cerise se remet à filmer. Les sentinelles sont en train de s'occuper de Maman Kangourex, laquelle semble dans une position délicate. Peut-être une crampe, au vu de ses contorsions

Cette dernière finalement lève la queue et dévoile un œuf minuscule qu'elle s'efforce d'éplucher. Il en sort une espèce de chenille rouge qu'elle fourre aussitôt dans sa poche, sous les grognements approbateurs des autres femelles. De toute évidence, les kangourex n'incubent pas leurs œufs. Au contraire, le petit éclot dès la ponte, et grandit à l'intérieur de la poche maternelle, accroché à l'une des quatre tétines.  
Un petit approche et réclame la tétée.  
\- Le premier petit continue d'être allaité alors que le second vient à peine de naître, indique le pokédex, toujours avec la voix de Frêne.  
Cerise continue de filmer la vie de la communauté kangourex tout en songeant qu'elle n'a pas encore vu de mâle dans la troupe.  
Quelque chose tire le bas de son pantalon ; c'est un petit kangourex, violet avec le dessus de la tête noir, qui réclame son attention. Elle tourne la tête vers Frêne qui lui fait signe de lui rapporter le pokédex.  
\- Vas-y, dit-il. C'est un comportement que je n'avais encore jamais vu chez les kangourex. D'habitude ils se méfient des êtres humains. Profites-en !

Elle retourne alors auprès du petit et s'accroupit devant lui.  
\- Jooooooooooooo ! fait le petit en secouant ses pattes avant.  
Puis, sans prévenir, il pousse Cerise en arrière. Elle retombe sur les fesses, sonnée.  
\- Jey ! commente le bébé kangourex.  
Cerise regarde les autres petits qui jouent. Certains roulent des cailloux, d'autres courent après les papillons. Un groupe de trois ou quatre, visiblement plus âgés que celui qui se tient devant elle, se bagarre.  
Le petit pousse Cerise dès qu'elle s'est relevée. Elle le repousse en retour, doucement, pour ne pas alerter la mère. Cette dernière attire l'attention des autres mères sur la scène et prend un air attendri.  
\- Super. Me voilà transformée en culbuto, commente-t-elle en elle-même.

Elle chahute avec le petit pendant une heure ou deux, tout en observant le groupe. D'un coin reculé du parc, situé dans la zone interdite aux touristes, sortent quelques kangourex sans poche, l'air un peu plus féroces que les kangourex avec poche. Ces mâles font environs une tête de plus que les femelles.  
Cerise retourne vite fait auprès de Frêne, intimidée.  
\- Et voici les premières images jamais enregistrées sur l'archipel nippon de kangourex mâles, dit-il avec orgueil. Pour la gloire de l'université de Tôdai !  
Il glisse un regard à Cerise.  
\- Et pour celle du laboratoire de Chen, bien sûr !  
\- Pokémon connu, annonce le pokédex. Accès aux banques de données internationales...  
Les mâles se défient les uns les autres à grands coups de poings, sous les yeux des femelles qui semblent apprécier le spectacle.  
L'écran du pokédex indique qu'il a terminé sa recherche. Une icône indique le prix du service, et précise que le compte bancaire de Frêne sera débité en conséquence.  
\- Pokémon identifié : boomer.  
Puis Frêne le pointe sur le petit qui n'a pas lâché Cerise d'une semelle et réclame sans cesse plus d'attention.  
\- Pokémon : joey, annonce le pokédex.  
\- Tu ferais mieux de t'éloigner de moi avec le petit, dit Frêne. Pour éviter que les adultes ne s'énervent.  
Elle acquiesce et s'exécute. Elle s'assoit à l'écart pour observer le combat des mâles.

Enfin, un mâle, plus adroit que les autres, assomme ses adversaires. Les femelles se pressent autour de lui et lui présentent leur arrière-train, queue levée. Elles poussent des petits cris en tournant la tête vers lui, rivalisant d'attrait pour obtenir ses faveurs. Les autres mâles, blasés, vont se joindre aux trois joeys bagarreurs. L'un d'entre eux évolue soudain en boomer. Les deux autres petits le regardent avec admiration.  
Repue, la mère du petit joey joueur s'approche de son rejeton. Celui-ci jette un dernier regard à Cerise et plonge la tête dans la poche maternelle. Il la retire aussitôt en grimaçant. Il piaule et grogne à l'intention de sa mère qui lui fait signe de rentrer. Les autres mères n'ont pas autant de problèmes avec leurs petits : ils plongent la tête dans la poche, puis le corps tout entier, font une culbute et finissent par se retrouver avec la tête dehors. Pas le joey joueur : lui plonge les deux bras et se met à trifouiller quelque chose au fond de la poche. La mère le repousse en grognant férocement puis elle se met à le poursuivre. Finalement elle le plaque à terre et récupère la chenille rouge qu'il lui avait arrachée. Elle remet son nouveau rejeton au fond de la poche et tente à nouveau de persuader le petit de cohabiter avec son frère (ou sa sœur). Le petit pousse un horrible hurlement et s'enfuit. La mère ne cherche même pas à le poursuivre. Telle est la loi de la nature.

Les sentinelles lèvent la tête et avisent un groupe de touristes humains. Le groupe de kangourex se disperse et Cerise retourne auprès de Frêne. Les voix des touristes se font entendre.  
\- Oh regarde, un bébé kangourex ! Maman, je peux essayer de le capturer, dis ? Hein dis dis dis ?  
\- Oui mon chéri. Tiens, voilà une safari'ball. Tu dois d'abord appâter ce pokémon ou lui jeter des cailloux. N'oublie pas ce que le garde du parc a dit : un pokémon qui mange est plus difficile à attraper qu'un pokémon énervé, mais il reste plus longtemps tandis que le pokémon énervé risque fort de s'enfuir !  
\- Oui maman !  
Un bruit de caillou qui heurte quelque chose. Le petit joey revient vers Cerise en glapissant et se serre contre elle.  
\- Maintenant, sa maman, c'est toi, commente Frêne.  
Elle regarde le professeur, qui a un visage amer. De toute évidence il regrette de ne pas pouvoir emporter le petit avec lui dans son laboratoire de Tôdai.  
Cerise réconforte le petit joey, auquel elle décide de conserver le nom de Joey. Puis, d'une speed'noigrume (elle avait oublié de vider ses poches) elle le capture. Pour aussitôt le faire ressortir.

* * *

Le téléphone que lui avait confié le directeur du parc vibre dans sa poche. Elle décroche tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie des employés.  
\- Allo ?  
\- Ah, content de vous savoir encore en vie.  
\- Moi de même.  
\- Qui c'est ? demande Frêne à mi-voix.  
\- Le directeur du parc ! répond-elle en couvrant le micro d'une main.

Au bout du fil, il y a un petit rire. Puis :  
\- Si vous ne savez pas où manger ce midi, rejoignez-moi devant le bassin des minidracos ! C'est ma meilleure attraction !  
Cerise regarde ses pokémons, couvre le micro et demande à Frêne son avis. Celui-ci lui fait signe qu'il n'a plus besoin d'elle et il lui dit à mi-voix qu'il contactera Chen plus tard pour les formalités et les publications. Alors elle répond :  
\- Je suis sur place d'ici une dizaine de minutes.  
\- J'ai hâte de vous revoir !  
Le directeur du parc raccroche. Cerise soupire et déploie la carte, repérant le bassin en question, sur un îlot artificiel, en plein milieu d'un vaste étang.  
Sans aucun pont pour traverser.

* * *

Au bort du lac artificiel, Cerise avise des panneaux annonçant les tarifs de location des barques permettant de se rendre sur l'îlot central, refuge des minidracos. Elle regarde de tous côtés et repère le directeur du parc qui lui fait des signes. Elle s'approche. Il ouvre de grands yeux horrifiés.  
\- Un bébé kangourex ? La mère va vous tuer !  
\- Ça m'étonnerait ; elle l'a chassé parce qu'il refusait de cohabiter avec son nouveau petit frère.  
Le quadragénaire hausse un sourcil.  
\- C'est vraiment possible, ça ?  
\- J'ai tout filmé, si vous ne me croyez pas...  
\- Vous me raconterez durant notre déjeuner !

Il la prend par les épaules et la pilote jusqu'à la barque.  
\- Vous remarquerez le fond plat et transparent de la barque. Cela permet de repérer les pokémons sauvages, mais aussi d'effectuer des relevés et comptages beaucoup plus facilement !  
Elle acquiesce.  
\- Bien entendu, la location de barques est un revenu non-négligeable qui me permet de fournir le parc en nouveaux pokémons. Saviez-vous que ce parc s'étend sur près de quatre kilomètres carrés ? Et je prévois l'acquisition prochaine de terrains supplémentaires et qui sait, de pokémons rarissimes !

Il sourit et serre Cerise contre lui.  
\- Une île pleine de pokémons préhistoriques ! Voilà ce que disent les légendes ! Et je sais de source sûre que cette île est réelle et qu'elle existe ! (grimace) Je pourrais vous en donner la preuve, si celle-ci ne m'avait pas été dérobée...  
Cerise grimace. Elle pense à tout ce que le professeur Chen répète à longueur de journée. Elle ne l'apprécie peut-être pas, ce n'est peut-être pas réciproque, mais elle doit bien l'avouer, des fois il a raison. Alors elle s'écarte du directeur du parc Safari et, imitant Chen, plante ses yeux dans les siens.  
\- Vous êtes certain que c'est la meilleure chose à faire ?  
\- Je vous demande pardon ?

L'homme est abasourdi.  
\- Capturer des pokémons rares pour les offrir à des touristes fortunés, plutôt que de les observer à l'état sauvage. Vous pensez que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire ?  
La barque aborde l'îlot. Dans le bassin, quelques minidracos sautent, tentant de saisir en vol des insectes aquatiques, notamment de jolies libellules bleues.  
Troublé, le quadragénaire ramasse au fond de la barque le panier-repas. Il étend la nappe sur l'herbe, en silence, et retire ses chaussures avant de s'assoir. Cerise fait de même. Elle décide de briser la glace.  
\- Écoutez, je ne voulais pas vous blesser, mais certaines espèces ont besoin de grands espaces pour se reproduire, et leur population est faible. Si vous vous permettez de les monnayer, vous permettez à d'autres de les acheter et de les vendre, ce qui met les espèces en péril.

Il se retourne brusquement.  
\- Vous voulez la mort de mon parc, c'est bien ça ?  
Elle secoue la tête. Il va falloir ruser.  
\- Pas du tout. Je voulais vous suggérer des moyens plus lucratifs d'utiliser votre parc.  
Il fronce les sourcils mais continue d'écouter. Elle pioche dans le panier-repas puis poursuit :  
\- Imaginez qu'au lieu d'acheter des minidracos, vous les reproduisiez... vous pourriez monnayer la visite des couveuses, par exemple, et celle des enclos des parents. Ou encore, créer des évènements promotionnels pendant lesquels les dracolosses de dresseurs célèbres seraient mis en contact pour la reproduction. Vous auriez le prestige de la visite des dresseurs, et pourriez vendre beaucoup plus d'entrées ! De même, installez des panneaux expliquant le comportement sauvage des pokémons que vous accueillez ! Rendez visitables des zones où la capture serait interdite, par exemple en faisant circuler les visiteurs dans des tubes en plexiglas au milieu du territoire de reproduction des kangourex. Offrez des lieux d'asile et de préservation à de nombreuses espèces, cela jouera beaucoup en faveur de votre image de marque !  
\- Mais mon parc est un parc pour la chasse !  
\- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre ! Si vous reproduisez les pokémons que vous offrez à la chasse, vous ferez beaucoup d'économies, je vous assure ! Faites le calcul !

Il la regarde.  
\- Je ne sais pas si ce que vous dites va être possible.  
\- Pourquoi donc ?  
\- J'ai... signé un accord avec mes fournisseurs... pour ne pas multiplier les pokémons dans mon parc... Ils m'ont contacté hier soir pour me le rappeler...  
\- C'est trop tard, vos kangourex font des bébés à toute vitesse.  
\- Oui, je suis au courant, pas la peine de hurler comme ça. Pas moyen de dissimuler ça ?  
Elle secoue la tête. Il poursuit :  
\- Vous êtes vraiment certaine que ça ne peut pas être une erreur de comptage ?  
\- Sûre et certaine ; les petits que certaines femelles portaient devaient être des mâles, à moins qu'elles ne se soient payé du bon temps avec d'autres espèces. Toujours est-il que j'ai pu observer quelques mâles kangourex dans la zone la plus dangereuse du parc.

Il la regarde, yeux écarquillés.  
\- Vous en êtes certaine ?  
\- Affirmative. J'ai la vidéo, si vous voulez voir...  
Elle lui montre les séquences des combats de mâles et de l'accouplement.  
\- Vous m'avez sauvé la mise, jeune fille.  
Elle le regarde sans comprendre. Elle aurait parié qu'il allait lui sauter à la gorge et tenter de l'étrangler pour la faire taire. Et son accord avec les fournisseurs, alors ? Se moquerait-il d'elle ? Aurait-il perdu la tête ? Finalement, elle pense : « Je suis pas rendue, avec lui... »  
\- Maintenant que je suis sûr et certain que les pokémons peuvent se reproduire dans mon parc, je vais pouvoir faire fortune ! Je vais mystifier mes fournisseurs !  
\- Je... ne suis pas certaine de très bien vous suivre...  
\- Bien sûr que tu ne comprends pas ! Les pokémons sauvages coûtent très cher ! Je vais faire de très gros bénéfices ! Imagine un moment toutes les économies ! Je vais pouvoir réinvestir dans... qu'est-ce qui te fais plaisir ? Ne me dis rien ! Des pokémons préhistoriques ! Mais tu ne sais pas où ça se trouve, bien sûr ! Je te rassure: je sais où ils se cachent !  
Il exulte, tenant familièrement Cerise par le cou, l'embrassant sur les joues, la tutoyant comme si elle était sa fille.  
\- Il y a, à l'est du pays, une fosse... profonde... des kilomètres ! On raconte qu'un poisson-chat géant y demeure, créant des tremblements de terre en se retournant dans son sommeil... et bien... si on suit cette fosse vers le sud... on parvient à des îles... et sur ces îles... c'est là-bas que Peter le Grand avait capturé son ptéra ! C'est là-bas !

Cerise se débat et écarte le directeur du parc, en songeant que les business-men sont tous pourris jusqu'à la moelle, et plus cinglés les uns que les autres. Puis elle repense à Léo et se dit que heureusement, il existe des gens fréquentables pour remonter le niveau.  
Il continue d'abreuver Cerise de ses paroles de rêves et de conquêtes, se contredisant sans cesse. Celle-ci, éminemment gavée, le laisse causer tant qu'il veut. Elle regrette que Saturnin ne soit pas encore capable de nager en supportant de lourdes charges sur son dos, car elle se serait bien passée du discours du directeur du parc...  
Finalement, il pose sa main sur le genou de Cerise et se remet à la draguer. Elle repousse son interlocuteur et le gifle de toutes ses forces.  
\- Où vous croyez-vous ? Je ne suis pas une fille légère, moi !  
Essoufflée sous le coup de sa propre colère, elle tempère :  
\- Je suis là pour les pokémons, uniquement pour les pokémons. Et vu que ma mission est remplie, je n'ai plus qu'à rentrer au laboratoire. Ce déjeuner professionnel n'a que trop duré. Ramenez-moi.

Se tenant la joue, il la regarde, décontenancé. Puis, enfin :  
\- Je suis désolé. Vous ressemblez tellement à ma... secrétaire que j'ai perdu mes manières.  
Il a un rire étrange.  
\- Moi qui trouvais que toutes les femmes se ressemblent... finalement, il semblerait que non. Pardonnez-moi.  
Elle ne l'aide pas à replier la nappe, ni à rassembler les reliefs du repas. Elle caresse distraitement la tête de Joey, Sakura sur l'épaule, Saturnin agrippé à sa jambe.

Le regard plongé dans l'eau du bassin aux minidracos, elle repère soudain quelque chose qui brille au fond. Quelques mots, et Saturnin lui repêche la veste d'un uniforme, noir brodée d'un « R » rouge, portant l'insigne du parc et tout trempé de vase. Des documents dépassent d'une poche. Elle les sort et les rince dans le bassin puis les étale au soleil. Ils sont illisibles mais ressemblent aux factures des « fournisseurs » qui s'empilent sur le bureau du directeur.

* * *

Elle n'en a rien dit au directeur et à présent qu'elle demande audience à la police locale, elle se sent mal à l'aise. Joey et Saturnin jouent dans un coin avec une balle achetée à la boutique pokémon du parc – tous les moyens sont bons pour se donner bonne conscience.  
\- Mademoiselle Chen ?  
Là encore, elle n'est pas fière d'avoir donné le nom du vieux professeur pour couvrir son amnésie mais après tout, le vieux ronchon méritait bien d'être trempé dans cette histoire bizarre.

Cerise s'avance et est accueillie par l'officier en uniforme.  
\- Quel est le motif de votre visite ?  
Cerise pose sur la table l'uniforme et, enroulées dedans, les feuilles séchées.  
\- Voilà, j'ai trouvé cela dans le parc Safari et je me suis dit que celui qui l'a perdu voudrait peut-être le retrouver. Les papiers pourraient être importants.  
L'officier contemple avec effroi l'uniforme tant redouté de la Team Rocket. Puis il avise les papiers et les observe de près. L'écriture, très pâle et délavée, est partiellement déchiffrable pour qui a les moyens de la police scientifique.  
\- Bien. Merci beaucoup. Nous transmettrons à qui de droit.  
Il la raccompagne à la porte de son bureau tout en donnant des signes évidents de nervosité.

Cerise sort et contemple le soir clair qui tombe doucement.  
\- Une bonne chose de faite !

* * *

Elle laisse un compte-rendu rapide de la journée à Chen sous forme d'un message dans sa boîte aux lettres électronique. Songeant à nouveau à Léo, elle compose un petit mot à son attention, rempli de banalités, signalant à peine quelques « découvertes intéressantes » au parc Safari. Elle n'a pas envie de se faire engueuler par Chen, encore moins par Frêne.  
Installée confortablement dans la salle d'attente du centre, elle prend un modeste en-cas tout en feuilletant des revues qui traînent. Puis, détendue, elle commence à rédiger un article, suivant les conseils que Léo lui avait donnés et les instructions de Chen quant à ses « exercices ». Elle le poste à Chen, prévient de son retour durant la journée du lendemain (« on est toujours mieux pour rédiger des articles quand on a la bibliographie à portée de main » précise-t-elle), et va se coucher.

* * *

_Les kangourex sont alignées dans des cages. Uniquement des femelles.  
\- Par là ! Attrapez-la !  
La voix autoritaire guide les quelques hommes de main dans la direction d'une femelle dont le premier petit est presque sevré. Le second est à peine assez grand pour sortir la tête de la poche maternelle.  
Les hommes en noir s'agitent. Elle sort sa nidorina et son papinox. L'équipe est intimidante, mais pas assez pour que la kangourex se tienne tranquille.  
\- Toxic !  
Le papinox se jette sur la kangourex et l'empoisonne. Elle se plie en deux, forçant le plus âgé des deux petits à quitter son abri. Vivement il est saisi par les sbires en uniforme noir brodé d'un « R » rouge._

_Une main s'abat sur sa joue._  
_\- T'es complètement dingue !_  
_Grande, aussi maigre qu'elle, cheveux courts décolorés, Jane est furieuse._  
_\- N'abîme pas la marchandise !_  
_\- La mère est suffisamment forte pour résister au poison._  
_\- Pense aux petits !_  
_\- Eh oh, je sais viser ! Seule la mère est touchée !_  
_\- Le poison passe dans le lait ! Le bébé va être intoxiqué lui aussi !_  
_\- Les rations des adultes sont composés pour moitié de médicaments et fortifiants uniquement pour parer à ce genre de situations !_  
_\- Tu m'énerves ! On dit aux sbires de faire attention et toi tu... toi tu..._  
_\- C'est leur faute, pas la mienne._  
_\- Pardon ?_  
_\- C'est leur faute si j'ai dû intervenir. Ils sont incapables de faire leur travail correctement. Là, ils devraient déjà être en train de la remettre dans sa cage et de la soigner, mais ils nous écoutent discuter comme des glands..._

 _Les sbires s'agitent et tentent de rattraper le temps perdu._  
_\- Tu vois ? Ils auraient pas tiqué s'ils étaient pas en train de nous écouter parler !_  
_Ils s'arrêtent de bouger, paralysés par la peur._  
_\- Et ils écoutent encore... on va devoir se venger, Jane..._  
_\- Non... pitié... murmure un sbire._  
_\- Ahon... si on se venge pas maintenant, il va falloir le dire au boss, hein Calamity ?_

 _Les sbires pleurent presque de terreur. Ils ne savent pas ce qui est le pire, entre leur chef cruel et les sadiques jeunes femmes devant eux. Et ils aimeraient bien ne jamais avoir l'occasion d'effectuer la comparaison._  
_\- Remettez-vous au travail, bande d'incapables ! À moins que vous préfériez que Nidorina ne vous persuade de le faire ?_

* * *

 _Salon tranquille et bien décoré. Le directeur du parc Safari porte fièrement son badge et ses tempes laissent apparaître un ou deux cheveux blancs. Il sourit à la jeune femme assise en face de lui._  
_\- Sugar... je suis content que tu reviennes, même si j'aurais préféré savoir où tu as passé ces deux dernières années. Je sais que ça fait plusieurs années, mais j'ai longtemps regretté tes kimonos colorés alors voilà, je t'ai refait une garde-robe._  
_\- Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas accepter..._  
_\- Disons que ça fait partie de nos rendez-vous : lorsque tu arrives, tu te changes pour porter les vêtements que je choisis pour toi. Tu remets ton uniforme lorsque tu repars. Ça te va comme ça ?_  
_\- Oui monsieur._  
_\- Je suis tellement content que tu m'aies présenté tes amis ! Mon parc est bien fourni, c'est impressionnant ! Et ces prix tellement abordables ! Pour des kangourex !_  
_\- Votre prix est le nôtre._  
_\- Allez, viens, ma petite Candy Sugar. Nous avons tellement de choses à nous dire !_

 _Il la saisit par la taille et l'assoit sur ses genoux pour l'embrasser. Il écarte les pans de son kimono et..._  
_\- Tu as de nouvelles brûlures..._  
_\- Ce sont les risques du métier._  
_\- Si seulement tu acceptais de venir vivre uniquement à mes côtés !_  
_\- Si tel est votre désir, tel est le mien ; néanmoins je vais rapidement vieillir, et vous ne voudrez plus de moi, sans pour autant vous résoudre à m'abandonner. C'est mieux, pour vous, si je ne viens que lorsque vous m'appelez._  
_\- Peux-tu me promettre qu'aucun autre ne prendra la place que j'occupe dans ton cœur ?_  
_\- Je vous le promet ; vous êtes unique._  
_Il sourit et l'effeuille doucement tout en l'embrassant._  
_\- Pour la prochaine cargaison, tu voudras bien essayer de m'obtenir des minidracos à prix abordable ?_  
_\- Pour vous, je ferais n'importe quoi..._

_Dans sa tête, yeux mi-clos, elle fait le compte du nombre d'œufs que pond une dracolosse en fonction de la nourriture qu'elle ingurgite. Bien. Pour un input de 100 yens de nourriture supplémentaire par jour, sur quinze jours, ça fait environs cinq œufs qui coûtent à la production 1500 yens en plus de l'entretien régulier de la dracolosse. Ajoutons les soins supplémentaires et une marge d'erreur de 50%, ce qui fait 6000 yens pour cinq œufs, soit 1200 yens par œuf à la production. Ensuite il faut faire grandir le minidraco et le nourrir pendant une quinzaine de jours, soit un surcoût supplémentaire de 500 yens, pour un total de 1700 yens par minidraco à la production. Mais le plafond de ponte d'œufs sera atteint, donc pour augmenter la production il faudra voler une nouvelle femelle draco ou dracolosse. Passons. Le prix de vente au casino est de 3000 jetons le minidraco. À mille yens les cinquante jetons, cela fait près de soixante mille yens le minidraco. Elle va commencer les négociations avec un prix de quatre-vingt mille yens, et accepter de descendre à cinquante mille. La marge est donc de quarante-huit mille trois cent yens par minidraco, sans compter les soins à la dracolosse... la question est : suivra-t-il financièrement ?_

_Alors qu'il s'étend sur elle pour profiter des plaisirs de sa chair, elle lui demande :_  
_\- Monsieur, êtes-vous certain d'avoir de quoi payer ? Je veux dire, si vous avez des difficultés financières, je peux être arrangeante et venir vous voir gratuitement..._  
_\- Oh, ma petite Sugar !_  
_Sur le coup, elle ne sait pas s'il gémit parce qu'elle est gentille ou parce qu'elle est bonne..._

* * *

 _L'île au milieu du lac a été creusée pour accueillir les minidracos. En uniforme, elle et Jane se chargent de la livraison._  
_\- C'est beaucoup trop précieux pour être confié à de simples sbires, explique Jane._  
_Le directeur du parc Safari acquiesce doucement._  
_\- Ils m'ont coûté très cher. Je tiens à ce qu'il soit très difficile de les capturer. Pour le moment je vais simplement attirer les touristes avec des histoires de minidraco et réaliser des clips truqués sur des gens qui en auraient soit-disant attrapé dans mon parc. Ensuite je pourrai louer des bateaux au fond transparent, pour détourner l'attention des visiteurs sur les autres créatures du lac._  
_\- Des baraques à frites, aussi. Et des boissons. Si toute sortie est considérée comme définitive et qu'aucun équipement n'est autorisé dans le parc, les touristes seront obligés de consommer sur place. À des prix exorbitants, bien entendu._  
_\- Sugar, tu as vraiment toujours les idées bien placées pour m'aider._

 _Il la saisit par la taille et l'embrasse._  
_\- Pour le moment, contentons-nous de signer les papiers relatifs à la livraison, intervient Jane._  
_\- Je veux d'abord voir la marchandise, répond le directeur._  
_Les deux jeunes femmes ouvrent les huit pokéballs ; en sortent huit minidracos, tout juste âgés d'une quinzaine de jours._  
_\- Voici le livret de soins, explique Jane en tendant les papiers._  
_\- Et les factures à signer._

 _Calamity tend les factures, ornées d'une version modifiée du blason de la Team Rocket, et fait signer le directeur. Les minidracos sont libérés dans le bassin tandis qu'elle empoche ses copies._  
_\- Jane, Calamity, merci beaucoup pour cette livraison._  
_Jane et Calamity échangent un regard signifiant qu'elles ont trouvé la poule aux œufs d'or._

* * *

 _De nouveau le bassin aux minidracos, mais un an et demi plus tard. Elle vient d'effectuer une livraison d'une dizaine de minidracos. Apparemment, ses suggestions pour faire de l'argent ont été écoutées. Une boutique souvenir vient d'ailleurs d'ouvrir près du parc._  
_Ce soir, elle a un « rendez-vous galant » avec le directeur, dans le but de le persuader d'acheter une douzaine de rattatacs – en réalité, les survivants de ses expériences avec l'oeuf rose qui n'ont pas péri après être passés de main en main parmi tous les sbires de la Team Rocket. Elle sourit, mutine. Elle a emporté avec elle les papiers de la vente et un kimono exactement semblable à celui qu'elle portait la première fois qu'elle avait rencontré son « client »._  
_\- Nous pourrions... revivre ces instants vous et moi... une petite signature et... nous remontons le temps ensemble..._

 _Il la regarde, fixe les papiers, puis le kimono soigneusement plié. Finalement il sort un stylo et signe._  
_\- J'espère qu'ils valent la peine !_  
_\- Ne vous inquiétez pas ; vous savez que toute la marchandise que je vous propose est de très bonne qualité !_  
_Elle enfonce les papiers dans sa poche et se change, laissant son uniforme au bord du bassin. Il ne la laisse pas enfiler le kimono blanc à paillettes multicolores._  
_\- Tu es tellement plus belle ainsi... même avec tes cicatrices..._

 _Quelques heures plus tard, elle se rhabille à la hâte, presque en retard pour un autre rendez-vous. Sa veste glisse dans le bassin._  
_\- Zut ! Je suis pas rendue moi !_  
_Elle cherche à sa ceinture la pokéball de sa Tentacruelle. Peine perdue : c'est Jane qui la lui a emprunté, pour « varier les plaisirs ; Mackogneur ça va, mais j'aimerais me refaire le rêve de la femme du pêcheur tu vois... »._  
_\- Tant pis. Elle n'aura pas besoin de sa veste ce soir de toute façon._

* * *

Le réveil est difficile, particulièrement parce qu'elle s'est imaginée la dénommée Jane en prise avec la tentacruelle, dans une scène rappelant la célèbre estampe. Elle se secoue. Le soleil n'est pas encore levé.  
Dans l'ombre, elle aperçoit deux reflets violacés mais n'y prête pas attention. Elle a trop mal à la tête pour ça.

* * *

Kami s'échappe de la chambre, dans une fureur noire qu'il ne s'explique pas.  
Au-dessus de l'océan, il passe ses nerfs sur les flots en y lançant ses plus puissantes attaques, jusqu'à en être épuisé.

* * *

Chapitre basé sur la chanson Plus grandir de Mylène Farmer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jane fait référence à l'estampe titrée "Le rêve de la femme du pêcheur", représentant une femme étendue sur une plage, prise d'assaut par deux poulpes.


	12. Le rouge et le noir

_17 et 18 avril 514_

* * *

Le train du matin roule pour la ramener à Numazu. Ses yeux noirs sont emplis des brumes de la nuit. Pour se tenir occupée, elle rédige des rapports et consulte son pokédex. Les paysages défilent dehors.

L'hôpital de Kisarazu, tout d'abord. Ancien bâtiment d'avant le cataclysme, ses murs effrités et en ruines ont été réparés tant bien que mal avec les moyens du bord. À présent il accueille les personnes malades, les grands blessés, les mourants. Comme tous les hôpitaux. Le crépi blanc qui le recouvre lui donne un air occidental. Dans les jardins, les infirmiers (car il s'agit d'un hôpital pour humains) donnent le bras aux personnes âgées matinales désirant profiter des premiers rayons du soleil. Emmitouflés dans des kimonos d'hiver, ils avancent par deux, à petits pas.

La baie de Tokyo reflète le soleil, entre les buildings. Quelques poissons pokémons sont visibles, sautant au-dessus de l'eau. Des bateaux de pêche rentrent d'avoir passé la nuit en pleine mer. Leurs cargaisons seront vendues d'ici quelques heures aux habitants de la plaine de Kanto. Déjà sur le pont les marins trient leurs prises et ne rejettent aucune à l'eau. Les plus chanceux auront des poissons assez rares, les derniers arrivés au marché devront se contenter des poissons délaissés par les autres clients.

Un dauphin bondit hors de l'eau. À cette distance, il paraît bleu ciel et entouré d'une sorte d'aura violette. Il reste ainsi en suspension dans l'air quelques instants, puis replonge. Un autre a le même manège, mais il est plus gros que le premier, sa couleur est mauve ; il a des joyaux sur le front et une sorte de collier autour du cou. Un troisième vient rejoindre le second. Il est encore plus ornementé que lui et sa teinte est plus violacée. Cerise sourit en pensant qu'elle vient de rater l'enregistrement d'une espèce encore mal documentée au Japon.  
Les dauphins plongent dès qu'ils sont repérés par les marins.

Le port de Chiba est très animé, dès l'aube. Non seulement les pêcheurs s'activent, mais les voyageurs aussi ont leur chassé-croisé incessant. L'Océane, bateau de croisière, bien qu'il soit au port, ne s'éveille pas encore. Cerise soupire de jalousie devant les privilèges de la jet-set. Levés très tard, couchés le lendemain à l'aube, voguant sur un vaisseau très cher et très gros, allant où ils veulent quand ils veulent. Puis elle sourit en se remémorant toutes les aventures qu'elle a vécues en seulement quelques jours. Cela la réconforte.

La mairie de la ville de Chiba est un bâtiment reconstruit récemment, dans le plus pur style traditionnel japonais. Les employés sont déjà au travail, remuant des paperasses, tous dans le même uniforme du travailleur du secteur tertiaire. Pantalon, veste, chemise blanche à manches longues, cravate assortie au costume. Leurs coiffures n'ont rien d'exubérant, en tout cas ils n'y a pas de teintures de couleurs vives comme parmi les enfants et les dresseurs en voyage. Cerise se retourne pour tenter d'apercevoir un peu mieux les gens qui s'affairent, mais le train va trop vite.

L'université internationale de Kanda commence à attirer les étudiants, tous en uniformes, vêtus de gris. Les jeunes filles ont un ruban rouge autour du cou, qui retombe sur leur poitrine. Quelques pokémons s'ébattent aux côtés des étudiants : un élektek, quelques smogos et smogogos, un petit magby (ou un pyroli), une paire de magnétis, peut-être des tadmorvs et grotadmorvs. Uniquement des pokémons urbains.  
Nouvelle vue sur le port de Chiba, où l'Océane dort toujours. Les bateaux de commerce chargent et déchargent des containers à l'aide de puissants pokémons de type combat : mackogneur, colossinge, haryama, et une ou deux espèces que Cerise n'a encore jamais vues. Elle cherche dans son pokédex et trouve enfin la créature blanche à tête verte et aux épaules rouges : c'est un gallame.

La baie de de Tokyo, encore. Le soleil a changé son inclinaison et les reflets sur les vagues ne sont plus les mêmes, entre les maisons. Malheureusement elle n'a pas une bonne vue sur la scène et elle est incapable de dire si les pokémons-dauphins sont de nouveau là ou s'ils n'étaient que de passage.

La ville d'Urayasu défile à bonne vitesse. Du côté de l'eau, des installations étranges ont été conservées depuis le Cataclysme, bien que personne ne sache vraiment si ça en vaut la peine. Des structures métalliques qui semblent artistiques s'étalent sur l'île artificielle. Des légendes circulent au sujet d'un homme-rattatac à la fourrure noire qui aurait vécu dans cet endroit. Son nom aurait été... elle n'arrive plus à se le remémorer. Un nom américain, pour sûr. Peut-être un sanctuaire américain à un dieu-rat. Ils ont beaucoup de dieux et de héros légendaires, les Américains. La plupart ont un nom qui se termine en « man ». Ils vendent jusqu'au Japon des œuvres racontant leurs exploits. Certaines de ces œuvres sont « canon », d'autres sont discutées. Il est important pour toute personne japonaise de savoir cela, et cette leçon d'histoire fait partie des bases pour tous les enfants de moins de dix ans. Tout simplement parce que les Américains riches sont nombreux et qu'ils voyagent beaucoup en faisant le tour du monde, passant par le Japon.

Elle pose sa tête contre la vitre et se concentre sur le paysage et les bâtiments qui défilent. Ce sont pour la plupart des habitations traditionnelles, bâties avec pour unité de mesure la taille d'un tatami. Toutes sont construites de bois et de plain-pied ; les étages sont rares, les murs sont largement ouverts, le tout est surélevé par rapport au sol d'environ cinquante à quatre-vingt centimètres. Des panneaux divisent les pièces et en-dehors des pièces « inamovibles » comme la cuisine, la salle de bains, les toilettes, la porte d'entrée, tout est toujours en mouvement, les pièces se transformant au gré des envies et des déplacements de mobilier. Le tout est décoré suivant les saisons.  
Cerise sourit douloureusement en pensant aux bâtiments des laboratoires, dont le style et l'architecture sont dictés par des normes étrangères. Murs froids et gris, étages qui s'empilent à n'en plus finir. Elle soupire.  
Correspondance à Chiyoda, au bout d'une heure vingt.

* * *

Vingt-six minutes d'attente pour sa correspondance. Soulagée de ne plus avoir de buildings qui défilent sous ses yeux, elle fait les cent pas sur le quai en attendant le prochain train. Un journal, sur un banc, a été abandonné. Elle le feuillette.

Expédition scientifique. Le directeur du parc Safari a annoncé financer une expédition scientifique vers la fosse des Mariannes. Il dit vouloir aider les scientifiques à étudier les formes de vie abyssales, comme par exemple les légendaires krakens. Des géologues se joindront à l'expédition, en plus des naturalistes et des océanographes. Parmi ces brillants scientifiques, on nous annonce le professeur S. Chen, P. Flora, et l'éminent L. Seko. De nouveaux noms devraient également percer dans le milieu grâce à cette expédition. Nous vous tiendrons au courant au fur et à mesure que les informations perceront.

Rockets. Une vague d'attaques de centres pokémons a eu lieu la nuit dernière. La plupart des assaillants ont été repoussés. Les premiers témoignages font état de la Team Rocket.

Trois millions. Le centre d'accueil de pokémons abandonnés, dirigé par monsieur Fujii, a atteint le nombre record de trois millions de dons depuis sa création. « Nous espérons que les généreux donateurs vont continuer à nous supporter dans notre sauvegarde des pokémons » a annoncé monsieur Fujii. Rappelons que depuis une dizaine d'années, le refuge de monsieur Fujii à Mito accueille les pokémons blessés, abandonnés ou non-désirés et leur offre un avenir meilleur. Aujourd'hui il vous propose d'adopter cet adorable rattata, très discret, parfait animal de compagnie pour une personne calme ou un couple sans enfants.

Voyant son train entrer en gare, elle replie le journal et le repose sur le banc. Elle a dans l'idée que l'expédition pour la fosse des Mariannes cache en réalité une tentative de capture de pokémons préhistoriques, car, si on en croit la carte du monte affichée par le pokédex, la zone d'étude correspond à l'emplacement du « monde perdu » dont parlait le directeur du parc.

Le train qu'elle emprunte à présent est le célèbre Shinkansen. Son nez profilé comme une balle d'un fusil lui permet une meilleure pénétration dans l'air et augmente sa vitesse. Toute la nation japonaise est fière de ce système de train à grande vitesse, relique du Cataclysme sans cesse améliorée, réparée, entretenue. Le Shinkansen ne déraille pas. Il franchit tous les obstacles. Même en cas de séisme, les voyageurs sont amenés à bon port et indemnes. C'est le meilleur train du monde.

Villes de Minato. Ota. Kawasaki. Yokohama. Yamato. Ayase. Ebina. Université de Keio. Rivière Sagami. Hiratsuka. Oiso. Odawara. Manazuru. Atami. Mishima. Toutes les villes se ressemblent sans se ressembler. Les maisons sont toutes les mêmes, les bâtiments officiels sont tous les mêmes, et pourtant, tout est toujours différent. Les maisons défilent à une vitesse incroyable, en quarante-cinq minutes, la prochaine gare est atteinte et la distance parcourue, supérieure à celle qui avait été couverte par le train précédent.

Quinze minutes d'arrêt, correspondance. Quelques minutes à bord d'un train moins rapide et enfin, Numazu.

* * *

Elle sort du train, secouée. La plaine de Kanto est vraiment surpeuplée. Elle est lassée des paysages urbains. Elle secoue la tête et se recoiffe en passant la main dans ses cheveux. Direction le centre pokémon, pour informer Chen de sa venue. On ne sait jamais, des fois qu'il ne lirait pas ses mails...  
\- Allo, professeur Chen ?  
Il a allumé le visiophone mais il court dans tous les sens, allant de Pat à Régis, de Régis à Naruki, de Naruki à Pat. Pikachu lui bondit dans les jambes. Un ronflex, un dracofeu, un tortank et un florizarre, montrant d'évidents signes de vieillesse, sont alignés en arrière-plan.  
\- Professeur ?  
\- Oui, oui, me voilà. Ces assistants sont incapables de se débrouiller seuls.

Regards déconfits de la part desdits assistants.  
\- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
\- Je voulais vous informer de mon arrivée à Numazu...  
\- Et bien restes-y ! Tu as ta journée de libre ! Nous on travaille ici !  
\- Professeur, professeur... appelle Naruki. Je dois donner un nom au bébé kangourex quand il est tout rouge et qu'il ressemble à une chenille, ou pas ?

Le professeur coupe la communication tout en hurlant à Naruki qu'il n'est qu'un triple idiot. Cerise s'appuie contre le côté du visiophone tandis que le combiné émet la monotone sonnerie indiquant que le correspondant ne répond plus. Des larmes coulent le long de ses joues. Le professeur Chen est en train de lui voler toutes ses découvertes. Que peut-elle faire devant cette pointure de la science ? Tant qu'elle n'a pas validé de doctorat en recherche, elle n'est rien. Assistante du professeur Chen, elle ne peut le quitter sans de bonnes raisons et la célébrité du vieux profiteur le protège. Elle essuie ses yeux alors qu'un Sakura atterré tente de la consoler. Elle décide de se donner un délai de trois mois supplémentaires. Si d'ici la Fête du Feu (Nachi no hi matsuri), rien n'a changé, elle quittera le professeur. Elle pourrait reprendre ses études, partir étudier à Tôdai, ou s'enterrer au fin fond de la campagne pour élever des troupeaux et cultiver le riz.

Elle sort du centre, les yeux encore humides, et heurte de plein fouet un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, peau basanée, cheveux blonds, yeux bleus, fort accent américain.  
\- Oh, Sorry... excuse-me... pawdon, che nè vouz avay pas voue, adowable jeune fille...  
Elle lève les yeux. Son visage lui dit quelque chose.  
\- Pouwe me faiwe pawdonner, jè vouz invite à veniwe assistey à wepwésentation de me, ce soiw.  
Il lui tend un billet d'entrée pour le grand hall d'exhibitions servant aux représentations théâtrales tout comme aux concours pokémons.  
\- Vous êtes coordinateur ?  
\- Hé hé, yes, oui, jè souis coowdinateuwe pokémon. Gwand Arthur McQueen, c'ey mon nom. Et vous, adowable mademoiselle ?

Il lui prend la main et s'incline pour la baiser.  
\- Je suis Cerise.  
\- Cewise ? Oh, I see, you mean, Cherry !  
\- Oui voilà, ça se dit Cherry en américain.  
\- Oh God vouz êtes wavissante ! Jè vouz invite à venir assistey à my entwaînement.  
Cerise réfléchit quelques instants. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Elle a toute la journée devant elle !  
\- Jè souis en twain de chewchey inspiwation pouwe ce soiwe. Jè besouin aide pouw wepwésentation finalisation...  
Cerise est aux anges. Un garçon bien, qui n'est pas horriblement plus âgé qu'elle, qui ne souffre pas de la perte de sa sœur, une personne équilibrée et qui plus est, célèbre, et elle a un ticket avec cet homme !

* * *

Dans la rue, les midinettes en fleur hurlent sur le passage d'Arthur et celui-ci en rit. Cerise se sent intimidée d'être appelée Cherry par cet homme plus jeune qu'elle mais plus grand et très musclé.  
\- Voilàw, la salle d'entwainement. Jè souis pwesque awwivey à twouvey quoi montwey ce soiwe. Jè besoin d'aide pouwe finalisachionne du pwodjey.  
Cerise sourit béatement et entre dans la salle d'entraînement à la suite d'Arthur. Là, il exhibe son magnifique tauros, son boustiflor et son ponyta.  
\- Tous ont étey élevey dans le wantch dé ma famiye.

Cerise est impressionnée. Belle, robuste, gracieuse, la ponyta est par excellence un pokémon couvrant plusieurs catégories de concours. Arthur explique qu'il la garde sous cette forme car elle a pour le moment la crinière bleue, mais qu'en évoluant la crinière passerait au gris argenté, ce qui est moins agréable aux yeux pour les concours.  
Le boustiflor transpire l'intelligence à plein nez. Les yeux vifs, il ne bave pas, contrairement à la plupart de ses congénères, et son charisme est tel qu'on s'attendrait presque à l'entendre parler.  
\- Weepinbell n'étay pas supposey evoluey may il ey twey bien comme ça awssi.  
Enfin, le puissant tauros. Robuste, gracieux et de sang-froid, il a des airs d'empereur.

\- C'ey loui quey jey vay outilisey pouw la wepwesentéchionne dey cey soiwe. My jackalope ey malade, jè l'ay laissey à leuw centwe pokémon juste avant que vous bouscouley moi.  
\- Un jackalope ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
\- C'ey comme lapin, comme lockpin, may avec cownes de stag, you see ? Cownes de cewe.  
\- Ooh... je ne connaissais pas cette espèce !  
\- Si vous vouley jè vouz envoie pictures ey descwipchionne dey què jè un peuwe de temps pouwe moâ.  
\- Avec grand plaisir !  
\- Well, c'ey temps pouwe montwey quelles zattaques my Tauwos peuwe appowter...

Le tauros fait quelques pas en direction du centre de l'arène et il exhibe ses différentes attaques, classées par catégorie de concours. Mania, bélier, grimace, charge pour la robustesse. Vantardise, repos, mimi-queue pour la grâce. Représailles, koud'korne et frénésie pour le sang-froid.  
\- Ley spectaclew dey cey soiwe ey à thème libwe. J'ey plusieuwe combinaysons deuwe spectacle pouw Tauwos. Dites-moi laquelle vous pwéféwey.

Le tauros fait quelques tours de terrain pour s'échauffer. Puis il fait une courbette en direction des juges. Il retrousse ses babines et fronce le nez, faisant la grimace. Il secoue sa crinière et a quelques semblants d'hésitation. Puis il charge violemment Cerise, s'arrêtant au dernier moment, creusant de profonds sillons dans la couche de sciure qui recouvre l'espace d'entraînement. Ensuite il fait volte-face, galope frénétiquement et, tête basse, précipite un bélier monumental vers les gradins, qu'il interrompt au dernier moment.  
\- C'ey pouwe wobustesse. Maynetenant, nouz allons voiwe pouwe sang-fwoide.

Le tauros bave et, yeux injectés de sang, gratte frénétiquement le sol de ses sabots. Il secoue la tête et fouette l'air de sa queue. Puis il bondit en avant, tranchant l'air d'une corne. Enfin, les yeux plantés dans ceux de son dresseur, il mugit et se précipite en avant, s'arrêtant à le frôler.  
Frénésie, koud'korne et représailles. Cerise songe qu'en inversant la frénésie et le koud'korne, il serait possible d'avoir un meilleur score, mais cela demande du doigté et de la finesse ainsi qu'une bonne analyse des avis du jury.  
\- Et pouw finiw, la gwace.

Le tauros bombe le torse et lève la tête bien haut. Il secoue sa queue d'un air espiègle puis se couche gracieusement et s'endort. Vantardise, mimi-queue, repos.  
\- Ce n'est pas sa meilleure combo... remarque Cerise.  
\- Yes, c'ey vway. Laquelle dè toutes sey combos pwefewey-vous ?  
Cerise penche la tête de côté.  
\- Le sang-froid. Si vous arrivez à sentir le jury, vous ferez un malheur.  
\- Vous vouley diwe que ça sewa pas bien ?  
\- Non, je veux dire que ça sera très, très bien. Il faut juste sentir le jury et parvenir à placer les représailles au bon moment.  
\- Vouz êtes twey smart, twey intellidgente.  
\- Merci du compliment !  
\- Pewmettey què jè vouz invit à déjeuney...  
\- Avec grand plaisir !

* * *

Le déjeuner a lieu dans l'un des restaurants les plus chics de la ville. Durant le repas, ils sympathisent un peu plus. Arthur décrit le jackalope à Cerise.  
Petits, les jackalopes sont des jackalopauts et ils n'ont pas de cornes. Ils ressemblent à des laporeilles, mais les extrémités des oreilles sont noires et les yeux sont jaunes. Le pelage est uniformément marron et la pointe des poils est noire. Jeunes adultes, les jackalopes ont de petites cornes noires. Ils ressemblent à des lockpins rasés, de la même couleur que les petits, et ont de plus longues pattes arrières. Passé un certain stade, les jackalopes sont des bouqualopes. Ils ont grandi, se sont musclés, et leurs cornes ressemblent à des bois de chevreuil. Sur leurs deux pattes arrières, ils filent à toute allure.

À tous les âges, les jackalopes ont la capacité spéciale de pouvoir imiter la voix humaine à la perfection, rendant en écho les chants des cowboys autour du feu.  
Les attaques de base des jackalopes sont la charge et la mimi-queue. En grandissant ils apprennent torgnoles, babil, groz-yeux, vive-attaque, air veinard, écras'face, rebond, danse folle, feinte, et au final, vitesse extrême. Ils peuvent apprendre à utiliser leurs poings au combat, ou à lancer des éclairs, mais leurs cornes, ils ne les utilisent jamais pour attaquer.  
Il existe en Europe une variante volante de cette créature, et d'autres encore, qui seraient du plus bel effet pour les concours en Asie et en Amérique du Nord. Arthur garde bon espoir de les capturer un jour.

* * *

Cerise se laisse aller au son de la voix de son interlocuteur. Après le concours du soir, qu'Arthur remporte haut la main, Cerise le suit jusqu'à l'hôtel où il dort. Ils continuent de discuter jusqu'à la porte de la chambre et peu à peu la conversation change de sujet.  
\- Jey souis vwaiment wavis dey pouvoiw passey ma soiwey en la companie dey oune si jolie femme.  
Pour toute réponse, elle minaude et glousse stupidement. Elle se sent bête et intimidée par ce jeune homme attirant.  
\- Jey mey demanday, continue Arthur, si vous accepterieys... jey n'ose demandey... passey à oune activitey plous... intimate ?  
Elle sourit, penche la tête de côté, se caresse la gogre.  
\- Avec grand plaisir, Monsieur McQueen.  
\- Jey vous en pwie, appeley-moi Arthur.  
\- Arthur...

Il se penche pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Malgré son haleine de tabac froid, Cerise ne peut s'empêcher de fondre. Il est vraiment adorable, sensuel, charmant. Il se dégage des bras de la jeune femme et lui fait signe d'attendre quelques instants.  
\- Jey weviens twey vite. Juste ley temps dey mey changey.  
Elle fait un signe de la tête : oui, elle attendra le temps qu'il faut. Alors qu'il se dirige vers sa salle de bains, elle pousse un soupir de contentement et se rapproche de la fenêtre. Doucement elle arrange ses cheveux, sa tenue, en se regardant dans son reflet. Apparaît soudain devant elle, flottant dans les airs, une vision de cauchemar. Elle retient un hurlement d'effroi et tombe à la renverse.

* * *

Kami, ne supportant plus cette vision de Cerise heureuse dans les bras d'un homme, est brusquement apparu devant elle, sa plus terrible colère transpirant par tous les pores de sa peau. Terrible, il n'a besoin que d'un regard pour la plaquer au sol. Violemment il repousse les battants de la fenêtre et fait quelques pas vers elle. Tremblante, elle se traîne en arrière, tentant maladroitement de sortir ses pokémons de sa poche pour se protéger. Un rictus soulève ses lèvres. Il se penche et, ses yeux froidement fixés sur ceux de sa victime, il insuffle dans son esprit une peur sans bornes et un sourd avertissement.

* * *

Lorsqu'Arthur revient de la salle de bains, cheveux mouillés et enroulé dans un peignoir de satin, il trouve Cerise tremblante au pied du lit. La fenêtre est grande ouverte sur la nuit fraîche et calme. Doucement il soulève Cerise et la pilote pour l'asseoir au bord du lit.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui ney va pas ? demande-t-il, inquiet.  
\- Je... j'ai vu... quelque chose... dehors...  
\- Ney vous inquiétey pas. Jey vey fewmey la fenêtwe et il ney vous awwivewa wien dey mal.  
Elle acquiesce doucement, tremblante. Lorsqu'il revient auprès d'elle, ses tremblements se sont calmés.  
\- Allons, oubliey ley pwoblèmes dey la jouwney. Maintenant vouz eytes aupwey dey moi.

Lentement il l'étend sur le lit tout en l'embrassant profondément. Elle se laisse faire, les yeux encore remplis de larmes de frayeur. Doucement elle se détend. Lentement elle l'aide à retirer les derniers vêtements. Ils sont enfin nus, serrés l'un contre l'autre dans la chaleur des draps. Lorsqu'il se penche sur elle pour aller plus loin, elle se raidit soudain. Il ne remarque rien, tout entier à son plaisir. Elle serre les dents et attend que ça passe. Aucune passion ne lui vient. Toujours, encore et toujours, elle retourne dans sa tête le visage qui est apparu à la fenêtre sans pouvoir chasser la vision de son esprit. La peur lui donne comme une impression de déjà-vu.

* * *

C'est honteuse qu'elle s'éclipse hors du lit pour aller prendre une douche rapide. Elle se sent sale, elle se sent stupide. Elle a honte. Si ça se trouve, elle est mariée, et elle ne le sait pas ! Elle aurait dû y penser avant. Elle a tellement honte ! Elle ne sait même pas qui elle est, et elle commence déjà à se comporter comme une traînée. Étouffant ses sanglots dans le bruit de l'eau qui coule, elle espère qu'Arthur ne va pas se réveiller avant son départ.  
Peine perdue.  
\- Vous pawtey deyjà ?  
Aucune tristesse dans la voix, juste une constatation étonnée. Il a allumé une cigarette et vient à peine de l'entamer. Sans doute, il a l'habitude des conquêtes faciles et des filles d'un soir. Silencieusement, Cerise lui arrache paquet et allumettes, et s'enfuit dans la nuit. Il la rattrape dans le couloir et lui glisse quelques billets dans la main, « Pouw vous deydomagey » dit-il. Elle les lui arrache et disparaît.

Au bout d'une centaine de mètres de course dans la rue, elle s'adosse à une maison et se met à fumer. Les premières bouffées sont laborieuses, mais les suivantes lui font un bien fou. Elle n'est pas fière de son geste, mais qu'importe : elle a retrouvé ce qui lui manquait. Tous ses problèmes semblent s'envoler. La nuit est claire et fraîche et dans la fumée qui s'étend autour d'elle, elle se sent protégée et isolée du monde. Machinalement elle soulève une manche et éteint le mégot sur son bras de façon à compléter l'une des lignes artistiquement dessinées par les anciennes brûlures. Étrangement, la douleur n'est pas aussi forte qu'elle ne le pensait.  
Elle allume une autre cigarette, appuyée sur le mur du centre pokémon. Sur les volutes se déroulent des scènes dont l'horreur ne l'atteint plus.

* * *

_Cela fait quelques jours déjà qu'elle est arrivée dans la maison close. De prime abord, elle pensait qu'avec ses dix ans et demi, elle serait la plus jeune, mais finalement, de nombreuses « petites sœurs » sont dans sa tranche d'âge. Vanilla Cupcake les regarde avec compassion, et à cause de cela, elle se dit qu'elle n'est sans doute pas la seule à être arrivée en limousine._

_Les journées se passent à apprendre. Calligraphie, conversation, danse, maquillage, habillement, tout y passe. Et bien entendu, dressage de pokémons. Sa grande sœur insiste pour faire évoluer Chenipote, et elle refuse de voir Rapion. Roselia bénéficie d'un traitement de faveur et est tout particulièrement choyée. Pourtant, Sugar a bien du mal à regarder ses pauvres pokémons en face, et la réciproque est vraie elle aussi. Ce qui s'est passé dans la voiture qui l'a amenée est trop horrible. Ça ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar. C'était forcément un cauchemar. Et de toutes façons, elle l'avait bien mérité : elle n'avait pas assez entraîné ses pokémons. Elle aurait dû mieux les entraîner. Si elle les avait mieux entraînés, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Oui, c'était sa faute, si cet homme lui avait fait tout ça. C'était sa faute, parce qu'elle n'avait pas écouté ses parents et n'avait pas entraîné assez ses pokémons. Elle avait été trop gentille avec eux. Elle ne les avait pas poussés à devenir plus forts. Elle allait y remédier, par la manière forte._

_Elle se lance à corps perdu dans l'étude. Elle recommence les exercices encore et encore, et sa grande sœur est obligée de l'arrêter le soir et de lui faire boire des tisanes pour l'endormir. Souvent, Sugar regarde ses pokémons avec haine et mépris, et les accuse de tous ses maux. C'était à eux de la protéger ! Pourquoi ne l'avaient-ils pas fait ? L'homme l'aurait de toute façon conduite dans cet endroit où on s'occupe si bien d'elle et où elle apprend toutes ces choses. Mais certains maux auraient pu être évités. C'est leur faute. C'est la faute de tous les pokémons. Elle déteste les pokémons._  
_Et puis, elle déteste les gâteaux, le chocolat, les confitures. L'homme lui en avait proposé. C'est comme ça qu'elle s'était approchée. À cause de ses méchants pokémons, et à cause de ses parents, qui lui avaient fait aimer les gâteaux. Si ses parents ne lui en avaient jamais donné, elle ne serait jamais allée voir l'homme dans sa limousine. C'est la faute de ses parents inconscients, et de ses pokémons trop faibles. Elle les déteste, elle les déteste tous._

 _Les seules personnes qui sont gentilles avec elle, c'est Vanilla Cupcake et le directeur du parc Safari. Celle-ci, même si elle est un peu sévère, lui apprend plein de choses, et plus encore. Celui-là la couvre de cadeaux dès qu'elle vient s'assoir sur ses genoux. C'est comme le dieu Noël, sauf qu'il vient tous les week-ends, et pas seulement au solstice d'hiver. Il lui donne plein de bijoux, et des barrettes pour les cheveux, et des boîtes de friandises. Elle déteste les friandises. Et comme elle déteste aussi les pokémons, elle gave les seconds avec les premières, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient malades._  
_Demi-cercle, plier, poser. Demi-cercle, plier, poser. Les jours se passent au rythme lent des hautes getas à trois dents. Demi-cercle, plier, poser. Demi-cercle, plier, poser._

* * *

_Elle est silencieuse. Elle est discrète. Elle se tient droite, et elle est belle. Elle accompagne sa grande sœur partout, jusque dans les longs et ennuyeux colloques scientifiques privés qui sont donnés pour les patrons des Sept Sœurs, les sept plus grandes entreprises japonaises. Alors que Vanilla Cupcake occupe ce temps à inventer des poèmes qu'elle récitera pendant le buffet, ou des chorégraphies qu'elle dansera, Sugar écoute de toutes ses oreilles. Elle a bien compris que ce que disent ces gens est important. Ils parlent de comment évoluent les pokémons, de comment ils apprennent leurs attaques. Même si elle ne comprend pas tous les mots, elle retient, elle retient tout, elle regardera plus tard dans un dictionnaire. Ou elle demandera pendant le repas, en ouvrant grand ses yeux noirs. Ça lui attirera l'attention des gens, elle devra serrer les dents et attendre pendant qu'ils lui feront des choses le soir, mais qu'importe. Elle s'est habituée, elle n'a plus mal, et après, elle reçoit des jolis bijoux. Elle a aussi remarqué que parfois, quand ils tournent le regard l'espace d'une seconde, elle a juste le temps de cacher quelque chose discrètement dans sa manche. C'est sa vengeance personnelle sur les hommes, sur cet homme, sur ce qu'ils font sans demander son avis, sur ce qu'il lui a fait._

_Au début, elle ne vole que de menus objets sans valeur, des mouchoirs, un stylo. Si elle est vue, elle peut prétendre un rhume, ou se proposer de jongler. Elle s'est entraînée à ça aussi, pour développer son habileté et pour rendre ses mensonges plus crédibles._  
_Un jour, elle a tenté le tout pour le tout. Elle s'est fait confier des pièces, pour jongler avec. Pendant qu'elle jonglait, elle a discrètement laissé glisser une pièce dans sa manche. Personne n'a rien remarqué. Elle parvient même à garder la pièce jusqu'à pouvoir discrètement la ranger dans sa chaussette. Elle est heureuse. Elle prend tout ce qu'elle veut, puisque eux prennent tout ce qu'ils veulent. Elle en a bien le droit !_

* * *

 _L'homme basané a réuni toute la maison. Sans exception, il a réservé toutes les filles, du coucher au lever du soleil. Les gardes ont été renvoyés aux portes de la grande salle de l'étage. Avec convoitise, Sugar regarde sa broche ornée de rubis. Une broche en or ornée de rubis. Dommage qu'elle soit si reconnaissable ! Elle aurait bien aimé la rajouter à sa collection. Mais après tout, il possède sans doute bien d'autres choses intéressantes. Son épingle de cravate est ornée d'un diamant qu'elle ne quitte pas des yeux._  
_Il sourit et écarte les bras, puis libère un rhinoféros, un nostenfer, un nidoking... elle ne regarde pas les autres. Elle n'a d'yeux que pour le nidoking. Une créature aussi noble et puissante ne peut que lui appartenir à elle. Pas à un autre, surtout pas à un homme._  
_Il sourit et propose d'affronter les filles au combat. Les gagnantes gagneraient le droit de lui dire non pour une chose dans la soirée. Les autres..._

 _Elle regarde de tous ses yeux. Elle a appris à reconnaître la puissance – en théorie tout du moins. Voyons si la théorie s'applique._  
_Les plus intrépides des oirans s'avancent et se font repousser en quelques instants. Sugar hoche la tête et observe de tous ses yeux. Ce n'est pas souvent qu'elle a l'occasion d'observer combattre des pokémons qui ne lui sont pas familiers. Elle fait de son mieux pour enregistrer la moindre information, même la plus infime. Le rythme de la respiration des combattants, les modulations de leurs cris, leurs soufflements et reniflements, la moindre crispation des muscles, les motifs tracés dans l'air par leurs mouvements._

 _Dernière, elle passe, et échoue lamentablement face au nidoking. Sa résolution n'est que plus forte : il lui faut absolument cette créature._  
_La fête s'avance. Devant toutes les filles réunies, l'homme s'adonne aux plaisirs les plus pervers sans montrer le moindre signe de lassitude. Le regard en feu, Sugar ne lâche pas des yeux un seul instant la pokéball du nidoking, même lorsque, nue et à quatre pattes, elle subit l'assaut du visiteur. Son objectif avant tout. Le reste importe peu. Il lui faut cette puissance, sans laquelle elle reste une esclave soumise de cette maison._  
_Sans puissance, elle n'est qu'une victime. Une fois la créature en sa possession, elle sera la reine de la place. Elle le sait, elle le sent._  
_Sous sa langue, au fond de sa gorge, sur le côté, elle a gardé une pokéball vide. D'après les statistiques de la dernière conférence, elle a 99 % de chances de réussir. Si elle fait entrer en contact le système d'ouverture de la ball du nidoking et celui de sa ball à elle, il y aura transfert. Mais il garde les balls à ses côtés, et lui non plus ne les lâche pas des yeux..._  
_Elle ignore s'il a remarqué son manège ou pas. Elle trouvera un moyen._

 _Elle ne prête pas attention aux deux pokémons qu'il sort. Elle s'est rhabillée et s'est assise à ses côtés. Elle a arraché le service à thé des mains d'une autre petite sœur et elle sert l'hôte, sans quitter des yeux la pokéball du nidoking._  
_Nidoking. Il apparaît devant elle, arrogant de puissance. Alors seulement elle écoute ce que l'homme a à dire, et les glapissements effrayés d'une femme qui se font entendre depuis quelques minutes déjà._  
_\- Mes chères, voici ce qui arrive à celles qui tentent de voler. On leur coupe la main._

 _Sweet Marshmallow est fermement tenue par un colossinge tandis qu'un cisayox fait claquer ses pinces d'un air menaçant. Elle proteste, sanglots dans la voix._  
_\- Je ne faisais que regarder ! Elle était tombée au sol !_  
_\- Tu vas l'avoir, puisque tu la voulais !_  
_Sugar ne voit pas ce qu'il fait ; elle n'entend que les cris de douleur de la femme, ne voit que les dos de l'homme et du cisayox. Lorsque la femme retombe au sol, sa vue est cachée par la queue du nidoking. Elle se détourne, imaginant le pire._  
_\- En rang, les filles, et baisez les tout-puissants !_  
_Il rappelle les pokémons dans leurs balls et les aligne dans ses mains. Sugar n'est plus vraiment sûre d'elle, mais elle croit reconnaître la ball du nidoking comme étant la troisième._

 _Lorsque son tour vient, elle laisse retomber ses cheveux de part et d'autre de son visage, masquant ses joues. Les yeux baissés, elle s'agenouille humblement et arrondit les lèvres autour des fermetures de chaque ball en une simulation de baiser langoureux. Arrivée à la troisième, elle avance un peu sa propre pokéball qu'elle avait agrandie pour l'occasion, afin d'effectuer le transfert. Elle prie pour que la lumière ne soit pas visible à-travers ses joues, derrière ses cheveux. Elle continue d'embrasser les autres balls, de la même manière, et rétrécit sa propre ball d'un mouvement de la langue juste avant de se relever. À nouveau elle la cale au fond de sa gorge, entre les molaires et la langue. Elle retourne prendre sa place parmi les autres. Un étrange regard satisfait accompagne le sourire sadique et dominateur de l'homme. La broche en forme de R a disparu de son veston._  
_Ce n'est que trois jours plus tard qu'elle ose ouvrir la ball et vérifier sa prise. C'est un nostenfer._

* * *

Couverte de sueur, Cerise se réveille en sursaut, s'arrachant enfin aux visions. À-travers la fumée, deux yeux violets, l'espace d'un instant, la fixent. L'illusion s'efface aussi rapidement qu'elle est apparue.  
Baissant les yeux au sol, Cerise se rend compte que la moitié du paquet a été fumé. Ses bras sont sensibles, le contact de ses vêtements lui fait mal. Ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes qu'elle se rend compte qu'elle s'est brûlée, encore et encore, en éteignant les cigarettes sur ses bras. Honteuse, elle ramasse les mégots et les jette, ainsi que le reste du paquet, dans la plus proche poubelle. Quelques pas plus loin, elle fait demi-tour et plonge parmi les déchets pour récupérer le paquet. Elle le terminera dans la nuit.

Au centre pokémon, elle ne mange pas. Elle ne se sent pas bien. Des sentiments indéfinissables l'accablent. Ses rêves semblent si réels ! Pourquoi donc tous ces cauchemars ? Et ces yeux violets qui la poursuivent ? Pourquoi ? Quel péché dissimule son passé que son esprit refuse d'accepter ? Elle tremble à cette idée. Et si ses rêves étaient vrais ? Et si elle avait réellement subi ce traumatisme qui l'avait poussée à ne plus se respecter et à détester les autres, hommes comme pokémons ?  
Elle secoue la tête en pensant à Sakura et Saturnin, et au petit Joey. Impossible. Quelqu'un détestant les pokémons d'aussi longue date n'apporterait jamais autant d'affection à un petit orphelin.  
Prise de frissons fébriles, elle s'en retourne dans sa chambre, pour plonger aussitôt dans d'autres cauchemars du même acabit.

* * *

L'aube n'apporte aucun réconfort à la jeune femme. Silencieusement, elle empaquète ses affaires et se décide à retourner au laboratoire de Chen. Les yeux de ses pokémons la suivent avec inquiétude. Elle ne sait que faire ni que dire pour les rassurer, car elle-même ne l'est pas. Elle a honte, honte de ses doigts et de son haleine qui sentent la cigarette, honte d'être perdue, honte de n'être rien, honte de cette entêtante odeur de pokémon qui peuple ses nuits. Rageusement elle essuie les larmes qui coulent sur ses joues. Sur son épaule, Sakura est déstabilisé. Il ne sait comment réagir face à sa dresseuse, comment la soutenir, comment apaiser cette peine dont il ne comprend pas l'origine.

* * *

Il la regarde, dissimulé aux yeux des hommes. Un sourire narquois éclaire son visage. Ça y est, ça a commencé, enfin. C'est le début de la fin de l'innocence et de la jovialité. Il sent en elle tout ce qu'il porte en lui, tous ces sentiments désagréables qui le hantent. Pourtant, il ne sait ce qui le réjouit le plus : savoir que sa vengeance est déjà en marche, ou pouvoir partager sa peine avec une personne qui le comprend...  
Non, ce n'est pas possible. Il ne partage rien, il n'a pas d'amis. Il n'a personne et surtout, il ne veut personne. Et surtout pas une femme qui porte ce visage odieux, et encore moins une impertinente qui ose lui donner un nom.  
Il la regarde. Il est satisfait de la tournure des évènements. Il va la mener jusqu'à l'endroit, petit à petit. Mais rien ne presse. Il a tout son temps devant lui.

* * *

Son sac sur le dos, elle recompte en pensée l'argent qu'il lui reste du professeur Chen, et additionne le tout à sa maigre allocation de dresseuse. C'est suffisant quand on voyage à pied par le pays en se nourrissant de fruits et de racines, mais c'est loin d'être substantiel quand on doit traverser tout le pays en train. Il lui faudra rapidement une solution. Participer à des tournois ? Il faut aller chercher haut pour que la prime en vaille la peine, et elle n'a pas encore les épaules pour ça. Des concours ? Peut-être. McQueen a bien dit qu'elle a un don pour cela !  
Elle grimace. Elle se fait des idées. Il lui faut un emploi stable, ou décider le vieux scientifique à casser sa tirelire pour elle. La seconde solution restant la plus simple, cela la conforte dans son idée de retourner au laboratoire. Elle n'a pas d'autre pied-à-terre, de toute façon.

Lugubrement, elle introduit un peu de monnaie dans une borne de location de vélo, et se saisit de l'engin. Le voyage ne s'annoncera pas facile dans les pentes montantes, mais ça sera un véritable plaisir dans les descentes. Et puis au pire elle peut descendre de selle et s'appuyer sur le vélo, c'est déjà ça de pris.  
Saturnin et Joey sur le porte-bagages, elle prend la direction du sud et retourne auprès de son seul repère, cet homme qui semble tant la détester. Mais après tout, sans doute se fait-elle des illusions. Il l'a envoyée sur le terrain. C'est grâce à lui qu'elle est devenue amie avec Léo qu'elle a rencontré le grand Arthur McQueen... Certes, elle aurait pu se passer d'une certaine nuit, mais tout de même... C'était lui qui avait proposé, pas elle. Se pourrait-il que son visage si commun, sa petite taille, ses cheveux courts et ses lunettes soient un tant soit peu attractifs pour certaines personnes ? Maigre consolation.

* * *

Le matin est encore jeune sur la forêt et les créatures du crépuscule ne se sont pas encore toutes cachées. Dans les arbres, les oiseaux gazouillent déjà. Dans les hautes herbes, les rattatas se courent après. Tout est calme et paisible. La lumière verte tombe sur ses mains et sur ses épaules. Elle sent la paix revenir peu à peu dans son cœur. Pas pour longtemps, malheureusement. Une irrépressible envie de fumer lui fait bientôt faire demi-tour, au grand dam de ses pokémons. Au bout d'un quart d'heure de pédalage intensif, elle est revenue aux premières maisons de la ville. Avec empressement, elle dilapide le reste de son argent dans l'achat d'une pipe et de tabac à fumer. Elle n'attend même pas d'être sortie du magasin pour déjà la bourrer. Ses doigts habiles semblent déjà connaître les gestes à faire ; le tabac s'allume du premier coup. Elle enfourche à nouveau sa bicyclette en tenant le guidon dans une main, la pipe dans l'autre. MAINTENANT, la journée est parfaite et le voyage de retour peut commencer.

Ses pokémons sont incommodés par la fumée, mais ils n'osent pas le montrer. Ils sentent qu'elle ne va pas bien, qu'elle en a besoin, que son corps réclame la toxine. Ils sont peinés pour elle mais ne savent comment la dissuader sans la faire souffrir. Désespérément Joey s'accroche aux vêtements de sa mère d'adoption, tentant de se coller le plus possible à elle. Le contact de sa mère kangourex lui manque et il ne parvient pas à compenser auprès de sa dresseuse.  
Trop occupée à pédaler, à fumer et à se morfondre sur elle-même, Cerise ne remarque pas la nature qui l'entoure. Dans un fourré, une mère rattatac protège ses petits dans sa fourrure. Ils sont roses et nus, leur queue est minuscule, ils n'ont pas d'oreilles et ils rampent sur de courtes pattes boudinées. La mère les lèche et les cajole. Lorsqu'ils seront assez forts, les petits rattas deviendront de beaux et forts rattatas.

* * *

Une fois sa pipe terminée, Cerise, le souffle court et rauque, la vide et la range. Elle se sent mal à nouveau. Elle a honte d'avoir craqué, honte de son état, honte d'infliger cela à ses pokémons.  
Une furieuse envie de tous les abandonner là lui vient soudain. Elle repousse cette idée bien vite devant le regard mouillé de Joey. Prise de remords, elle le serre dans ses bras. Saturnin et Sakura ont eu aussi droit à leur part, ainsi que Newton. Ce dernier semble apprécier l'enfermement quasi-constant ; il n'est plus aussi transparent qu'avant. Avec un visible délice il étend ses feuilles au soleil et part à la recherche d'un ruisseau, lentement, avec une démarche d'éléphant séculaire. Cerise le suit, sachant bien que c'est le meilleur moyen pour elle d'avoir de l'eau fraîche pour sa gourde.

La pause de midi se fait en silence. Elle ne parle pas à ses pokémons comme les autres jours, et les regards dont elle les couve sont ceux d'une condamnée à mort qui pour la dernière fois peut contempler le personnes aimées. En vain Sakura tente des « Squiky pouit ! » enjoués. Rien ne la déride, et c'est en silence que Joey va jouer avec Saturnin.  
Cerise garde en elle l'étrange impression d'être observée. Elle croit même reconnaître dans le vent l'odeur qui accompagne ses nuits.  
Elle s'ébroue et se relève. Il faut avancer, si elle veut être arrivée au laboratoire avant la nuit.

* * *

Sur le pas de la porte, le professeur Chen prend le soleil. Il est ravi : avec Cerise il a déniché la perle rare. Une personne travailleuse et obéissante, qui fait une cuisine mangeable (mais pas excellente), qui fait obéir Porygon, qui rapporte juste à temps les données nécessaires... ça ne s'était pas vu depuis ce chercheur Allemand qui avait étudié en détail une colonie de dardargnans, au sacrifice de trois de ses étudiants.  
Le soleil approche doucement de l'horizon. Il respire à fond. Peut-être, si elle fait montre de suffisamment d'esprit d'observation et de persuasion féminine, parviendra-t-elle sans s'en rendre compte à compléter pour lui le dossier M2.

Il soupire et se masse les tempes à cette idée. M2 est le dossier concernant la disparition ou plutôt la fugue de l'un des pokémons de l'arène de Numazu, presque vingt ans auparavant. Le champion n'a jamais voulu lâcher l'affaire, contrairement au dossier M1, la disparition de son nostenfer alors qu'il visitait Fukushima. Cette histoire avait fait le tour de tous les journaux pendant des mois puis avait été étouffée en quelques heures sans qu'il n'ait jamais été question d'avoir retrouvé le pokémon.  
Chen crache par terre avant de retourner à l'intérieur. Décidément les acharnés du combat sont bien étranges.

* * *

C'est au soleil couchant que Cerise parvient enfin au laboratoire de Chen. Elle a le souffle court mais malgré tout, reste dans l'allée pour fumer une dernière pipe avant d'entrer. Machinalement elle la vide dans sa main et jette les cendres sur la pelouse. Elle tousse et pousse la porte. Elle a laissé le vélo de location contre le mur, dehors. Elle est épuisée et la tête lui tourne. Elle sourit amèrement en repensant à la sportive amie des ronflex qu'elle était début du mois. Ça semble si loin ! Comme si ça s'était passé il y a de nombreuses années.  
\- Ah, te voilà ! soupire le professeur.  
Tous sont attablés, les plats sont presque vides.

Sans un mot, Cerise tire un siège et se laisse tomber à table. Puis elle regarde les plats et se saisit de la macédoine de légumes fermentés. Sortant de sa poche ses baguettes, sans un mot elle mange. Une boulette de riz suit. Les conversations fusent en tous sens mais elle n'y prête pas attention. Elle tousse encore, d'une façon caverneuse.  
\- Eh bien, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller ?  
Elle ne répond pas, se contentant de secouer la tête. Puis :  
-J'ai terminé une paire de ces exercices que vous m'aviez demandé. J'attends votre avis. Je vais me coucher. Je vous laisse les petits.  
Elle aligne ses pokéballs sur la table, ne prenant avec elle que Sakura. Puis, son sac sur l'épaule, elle s'enferme dans sa chambre et se laisse tomber sur le matelas.

Elle se prend la tête à deux mains sous les yeux effarés de son pokémon. Elle ne sais pas combien de temps encore elle va pouvoir tenir, avec les cauchemars, Léo, les oirans, le professeur Chen... Tout se mélange dans sa tête et rien ne semble à sa place. Que fait-elle ici ? D'où vient-elle ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? Elle aimerait savoir mais la réponse l'effraye. Elle se souvient vaguement d'un poste de police, et des visages durs et impitoyables de criminels.

* * *

Les trois garçons autour de lui, le professeur Chen peste dans son laboratoire. Ses assistants corrigent ses textes et répondent à son courrier tandis qu'il hurle plus qu'il ne dicte son courrier.  
\- C'est tout bonnement INADMISSIBLE ! C'est une recherche JAPONAISE un point c'est tout ! Écrivez ! Cher collègue BOUFFEUR de CHOUCROUTE ! Il m'est IMPOSSIBLE de vous envoyer la MOINDRE aide concernant votre PROJET de MERDE de géologie pokémon ! Comme si les pokémons pouvaient servir à faire de la GÉOLOGIE ! Et pourquoi pas des études minérales sur des onix tant qu'on y est ? Je REFUSE CA-TÉ-GO-RI-QUE-MENT que mon laboratoire prenne part à un projet aussi INSENSÉ ! Signé : LE Professeur Pokémon ! Le seul, le VRAI ! Et rajoutez de ma part un bon kilo de sushis, ça leur apprendra la VRAIE cuisine ! Je ne remettrai plus JAMAIS les pieds dans leur université POURRIE !

Lorsqu'il a calmé ses nerfs sur ses collègues européens, le professeur renvoie ses assistants et enfin se penche sur le problème des pokémons rapportés par Cerise. Il ouvre en premier la pokéball de Saturnin et affiche les données dex correspondantes. Il hausse un sourcil devant les photographies d'un oisillon marron aux pattes palmées. Il vérifie les ondulations propres (équivalent de l'ADN pour les polémons) et constate qu'il s'agit bel et bien du même individu. Donc, elle a adopté et fait évoluer un pokémon en quelques jours. Ça pourrait être impressionnant, mais faire évoluer un poussikwak en psykokwak n'est pas difficile. Un nouveau-né pourrait le faire.

Placide, Saturnin regarde le professeur lui tourner autour sans avoir trop l'air de s'inquiéter. Blouse blanche, pokédex, pour lui tout indique une parenté avec Cerise et donc, aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Il pousse quelques coincoins en se grattant la tête, mais il reste bien sagement assis à sa place.  
Tirant à lui une chaise à roulettes, le professeur vérifie les données sur son serveur personnel et dans la base de données nationale. Il soupire et remonte ses lunettes. Apparemment, ce n'est pas la première observation d'oisillon de psykokwak, mais personne ne s'est encore intéressé au sujet. La croissance est trop rapide, une bonne étude demanderait des dizaines d'oisillons d'âges différents.

Il étouffe un bâillement et passe aux autres. Joey, au sortir de sa pokéball, recherche sa dresseuse avec angoisse. La présence de Saturnin parvient à le calmer un peu, mais il continue à trembler et regarde de tous côtés. Le moindre bruit le fait sursauter.  
Chen parcourt les bases de données. Les seules informations concernant les bébés kangourex ont été achetées aux Australiens. Il sourit à l'aubaine de pouvoir enfin obtenir des données nationales, notamment sur la physiologie et le comportement du petit joey.

Enfin il ouvre la dernière pokéball, et se retrouve coincé entre la croupe monumentale du florizarre et son propre bureau. Lorsqu'il s'extrait enfin du recoin trop exigu, il se frotte les yeux avec stupeur : un magnifique florizarre adulte étale devant lui la splendeur de son état shiney.  
Newton secoue la tête et pousse un grognement étonné. Il regarde à droite, à gauche, salue Saturnin et Joey, et fixe le professeur d'un air ahuri. Ce dernier lui rend son regard. Finalement, Newton bâille largement et s'installe aussi confortablement que possible sur le sol plastifié.  
Chen se frotte à nouveau les yeux. Il lui a semblé l'espace d'un instant apercevoir le bureau à-travers Newton, mais ce n'était sans doute qu'une hallucination. Il est temps pour lui d'aller se coucher.  
Il a à peine tourné le dos que, d'un habile coup de liane, Newton attrape sa pokéball et se glisse dedans.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Cerise se réveille avec des nausées terribles et une migraine effroyable. Titubante, Sakura sur l'épaule, elle fait sa toilette matinale et se laisse tomber sur un siège de la cuisine. Le professeur Chen est déjà là, regard courroucé.  
\- Jeune fille, j'attends des explications.  
Elle lève un regard morne et vide.  
\- J'attends, répète-t-il.  
\- Vous attendez quoi ?  
\- Des explications !  
\- Sur quoi ?

Il fait les cent pas dans la cuisine, fulminant.  
\- Ton comportement ! Tu attrapes un florizarre shiney, et je dois attendre des JOURS entiers avant de pouvoir l'étudier ! Tu adoptes un bébé kangourex, et tu n'as pas acheté le MOINDRE matériel de puériculture pokémon ! Tu captures une préévolution, et tu n'as même pas la DÉCENCE de me l'envoyer avant qu'il ne grandisse ! Tu es une INCAPABLE !  
Elle se lève. C'en est trop. La goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Sa rage la fait suer et ses lunettes glissent de sur son nez.  
\- Je ne tolèrerai pas UN SEUL INSTANT de plus d'être traitée de la sorte ! Faire la cuisine, passe encore. Assister aux conférences, passe encore. Faire du terrain à votre place, mon plus grand plaisir. Mais ça ! Être insultée de la sorte ! Je fais de mon mieux, je vous signale, et le plus incapable ici c'est VOUS ! Sans vos assistants vous êtes MORT pour la science ! J'ai bien vu votre petit manège : en fait vous ne faites RIEN que donner des ordres INUTILES ! Vous êtes DÉBILE et moi j'en ai SOUPÉ de vos CONNERIES !  
\- Comment OSES-TU ?

Il bondit en avant, rugissant. Cerise a un instant l'étrange sentiment d'être allée trop loin, qu'il faut toujours obéir aux chefs, qu'il en va de la sûreté publique, mais l'impression s'évapore aussitôt. Elle frotte son tatouage qui la démange. Le professeur continue.  
\- De TOUTE MA VIE je n'ai JAMAIS rencontré autant d'insolence ! Sache rester à ta place, jeune fille, ou je te...  
Le téléphone sonne. Chen jette un dernier regard fulminant à Cerise et va décrocher.  
\- Oui ? Oui... très bien... ah, enfin ! Et qu'avez-vous découvert ? ...

Cerise se penche au-delà du chambranle de la porte, prête à sauter à la gorge du professeur. Elle aiguise ses arguments comme un persian ses griffes. Elle plisse des yeux derrière ses lunettes et aperçoit un morceau de l'écran du visiophone. Le professeur est en conversation avec un agent de police qui lui montre un dossier.  
\- Oh, envoyez-moi ça à l'instant ! commande le professeur.  
Cerise retourne vivement à sa place alors qu'il raccroche. Étrangement, il semble comme calmé et regarde Cerise avec ce qui semble du respect... non, de la peur.  
\- Bon oui tu as raison, forcément. J'ai été un peu loin, je le reconnais. Tu auras ta place dans les publications et les communiqués, cela va de soi. Même ces incompétents de euh... ces inDISPENSABLES assistants auront leur place. Ils font une partie du travail, ça ne serait pas juste autrement, héhé...  
Cerise hausse un sourcil. Elle essaye de faire le lien. Un professeur qui a peur d'une femme, cette femme a des rêves étranges, la peur s'installe après une conversation avec la police...

* * *

Kami plane au-dessus du laboratoire. Il montre les dents à l'idée que sa proie est là, juste en-dessous. Il la sent qui plonge dans le piège qu'il a tendu devant elle. Bientôt, très bientôt... non, pas bientôt. Il faut faire traîner les choses, y prendre plaisir. À quoi serviraient tous ses efforts s'ils n'étaient pas accompagnés par une quantité égale de récompenses ? Et puis, la date, il faut respecter la date... Maudit calendrier !

* * *

Elle sursaute. Elle a compris. Elle est une criminelle, et ses rêves sont les souvenirs de son ancienne vie. Elle était une femme horrible, affreuse, et le professeur Chen vient de le remarquer. Bien sûr qu'il tremble, qu'il a peur ! Elle est capable du pire. Elle le sait maintenant. Et elle sait aussi que celui qui est devant elle est un homme, et que tous les hommes sont ses ennemis. Elle plisse les yeux d'un air entendu. Oui, il va la craindre. S'il parle, elle a ses amis pour la libérer. Elle est invulnérable. Les cauchemars ne sont que le prix à payer pour le pouvoir que la Team Rocket lui confère. Elle n'a jamais eu rien à craindre, de rien ni de personne. Et surtout pas du prof Chen. Oui, désormais ses cauchemars, elle les accueillera avec volupté. Qu'importe ce qu'elle a fait, ce qui lui a été fait. C'est du passé. L'avenir est devant elle. Infiltrée dans le camp ennemi, elle va tirer le meilleur parti possible de sa situation.  
\- Donc, nous nous sommes bien compris ? murmure-t-elle avec un sourire de serpent. Je participe à vos recherches, sur le terrain si possible, et vous me réservez une place dans la communauté scientifique ?

Elle peut voir les rouages fonctionner sous le crâne du pauvre professeur. Il se racle la gorge. Ce qu'il s'apprête à dire met du temps à sortir. Enfin...

\- C'est décidé. Dès aujourd'hui, nous rédigerons de concert tous les articles, et je vante tes mérites auprès de mes collègues.

* * *

_Fin du chapitre_

* * *

Chapitre basé sur la chanson Le rouge et le noir de AqME.


	13. Portrait de famille

_du 29 avril au 5 mai 514_

* * *

C'est presque avec joie que Cerise entame la rédaction de ses articles. Son nom va commencer à être connu, il va être associé à celui du professeur Chen. D'ici quelques années, elle finira peut-être par donner elle-même des conférences. Ensuite... oui, ensuite, pourquoi ne pas prendre la place du professeur ? Elle sourit en elle-même. Finalement, la vie de criminel a ça de bon qu'on ne se sent pas coupable de ce qu'on a fait... Enfin si, un peu quand même. Ce n'est pas vraiment loyal d'utiliser sa réputation passée pour manipuler le professeur ; il est peut-être ronchon, misogyne, et tout ce qu'on voudra, mérite-t-il de trembler comme cela à chacun des mouvements qu'elle fait ? Qu'importe. Il n'avait qu'à ne pas chercher à savoir. C'est de sa faute, après tout.

Distraitement elle frotte son tatouage. Elle est contente de constater qu'il ne lui fait plus mal du tout et qu'au contraire, une douce chaleur semble en émaner. Peut-être a-t-elle cessé de somatiser le refus de son identité de criminelle, tout simplement.  
Ses doigts courent sur le clavier de l'ordinateur. Son pokédex à ses côtés, elle rédige, met de l'ordre. Sur ses genoux, Pixel, heureux de retrouver son distributeur de cookies, éparpille des miettes partout tout en mangeant. Joey et Saturnin jouent ensemble à la balle. Sakura étale ses pétales dans un rayon de soleil. Dans le jardin, Totoro a refait une apparition. Ses petits ont bien grandi. La famille salue Cerise qui sourit et leur fait signe en retour. Le pikachu de Naruki saute partout, précédant son dresseur qui remue des archives.

Cerise apprécie ces journées où il ne se passe rien d'autre que de la paperasse. Aucun événement notable, aucune péripétie majeure. Juste le courrier du jour – jamais rien d'important. Elle soupire d'aise en souriant doucement. Il y a dans l'air comme une odeur de vacances. La Golden Week, qui s'approche à grands pas, est vraiment une semaine bénie. C'est les vacances et en plus, c'est la fête !  
Quelques jours se passent dans la félicité la plus totale, jusqu'à ce que le téléphone finisse par sonner. En courant, enfin plutôt en boitant le plus vite qu'il peut, le professeur va décrocher. Au bout de quelques répliques, il met le haut-parleur.

\- Vas-y, répète-moi toute l'affaire.  
\- Je disais, professeur, que depuis l'o-hanami, les tadmorvs pullulent de nouveau à Yokohama. On pense qu'il s'agit peut-être d'un dysfonctionnement de l'usine de traitement des eaux usées, mais il y a de nombreuses autres possibilités. Ici c'est vraiment la galère, on a quinze équipes de dresseurs qui se relayent pour tenter de contenir l'invasion mais impossible de l'éradiquer. Nous avons vraiment besoin d'un spécialiste et comme des rumeurs courent au sujet d'un de vos assistants...  
\- Ah, oui, Sacha et Grotadmorv ! Mais c'était il y a longtemps !  
\- Enfin, nous serions ravis d'avoir ce dénommé Sacha parmi nous pour régler ce problème.  
\- Il est Maître à la Ligue à présent...  
\- Ah, c'est lui ? Effectivement, il sera difficile d'aller le déranger. Mais peut-être un autre de vos assistants... ?  
\- Et bien, répond le professeur en se grattant la tête, il y a...

Sous le regard meurtrier de Cerise, le professeur couvre le micro du téléphone, débranche le haut-parleur et fait signe à la jeune femme.  
\- Et toi, Cerise, tu en penses quoi ?  
Elle penche la tête de côté. Cette histoire lui dit quelque chose, et il lui revient en mémoire des bribes de souvenirs au sujet d'une enquête similaire. Elle met un peu d'ordre dans ses impressions, puis répond au professeur.  
\- Relevés chimiques des eaux de la ville, pour trouver la source de la pollution. Je veux bien faire les premiers mais j'ai pas envie de passer ma vie dans cette ville...  
\- C'est entendu.

Chen reprend sa conversation.  
\- Je vous envoie une de mes assistantes pour des échantillonnages d'eau dans toute la ville. Elle effectuera les premiers prélèvements et vous l'accompagnerez ; je ne peux pas me permettre de me défaire d'elle pendant toute la durée de la campagne, aussi vous me ferez le plaisir de bien continuer le travail pendant toute la durée qu'elle vous indiquera.  
\- Bien professeur. Merci encore de votre aide. Mais vous pensiez à un autre assistant... ?  
\- Oh, ne vous en faites pas, Cerise est très compétente.  
\- Je compte sur elle !  
\- Bien entendu. Et quand désirez-vous... ?  
\- Disons, cet après-midi ? Elle n'aura qu'à partir à midi, ça ne fait que deux heures par train express.  
\- C'est entendu. Je l'envoie par le train de midi.  
\- Encore merci à vous !  
\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi ! Au-revoir !  
\- Au-revoir !

Le professeur raccroche. Il a un air bizarre lorsqu'il se tourne vers Cerise. Il compte quelque chose à voix haute, compte et recompte, frustré apparemment par le résultat.  
\- J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais ?  
Cerise a un temps de latence avant de répondre « oui ». Elle retourne à ses articles mais ce n'est pas l'écran qu'elle voit.

* * *

_Elle est adolescente. Ses cheveux longs lui retombent jusque dans les reins. Fière, la tête droite, musclée, elle déambule dans le commissariat. Son pantalon est bleu, sa chemise est blanche, elle porte un insigne. Elle salue les autres membres des forces de l'ordre et se dirige vers les laboratoires. Sur la porte, « police scientifique ». Elle sourit en poussant le battant. À ses côtés, le caninos règlementaire.  
Dans la salle de conférence des laboratoires, un professeur en blouse attend sur l'estrade. La majorité des sièges est déjà occupée. Elle s'installe, le caninos sur les genoux, et discute quelques temps avec son voisin. Il la fait rire, elle se sent bien. Elle caresse l'anneau d'or qu'elle porte à la main gauche. Tout va bien dans sa vie._

_Quelques minutes encore. D'autres personnes en uniforme arrivent, qui accompagné d'un caninos, qui une tasse de café à la main. Enfin la conférence commence._  
_\- Bonjour à tous. Merci d'avoir accepté de suivre ce cycle de formation complémentaire. Il s'articulera de la manière suivante. Cette première journée sera consacrée aux prélèvements ADN et à toutes les particularités de l'ADN auxquelles vous risquez d'être confrontés, à savoir : les clones, les jumeaux, les chimères, les personnes greffées. La seconde journée sera consacrée à tous les indices permettant de découvrir l'emplacement d'un cadavre dissimulé à l'aide de la pourriture résultante. Vous apprendrez à réaliser des prélèvements d'air, d'eau et de sol et à les conditionner de manière à pouvoir repérer les différentes molécules organiques émanant d'un corps en décomposition. La troisième et la quatrième journées seront des formations informatiques. Des porygons, à différents stades d'évolution, vous seront prêtés pour l'occasion._

 _Il salue et lance le premier diaporama. En gros s'affiche le titre « L'ADN et ses mystères ». Très accrocheur, surtout de la part d'un scientifique._  
_Elle fait de son mieux pour ignorer la présence de son voisin et se concentre sur la conférence._

* * *

Elle se frotte les yeux. La vision était différente de d'habitude. Elle secoue la tête. Pas la peine d'être sorcier, elle a bien compris : encore un costume pour cacher ses scarifications et son tatouage de criminelle. Encore une autre identité pour obtenir des informations. Encore un autre pokémon volé. Machinalement, elle caresse le dos de Pixel. Pourquoi s'en faire, après tout ? Elle n'a plus rien à perdre après la vie qu'elle a menée. Et tout à gagner à faire preuve d'audace devant le vieux professeur trop conservateur.

Les sourcils froncés, celui-ci lui apporte sa fiche d'horaires de trains. Il y a un direct Shimoda-Tami qui part à midi et demie, puis de Tami à un village proche de Yokohama, elle prendra le Shinkansen (une demi-heure). Enfin, un bon quart d'heure l'amènera par train régional jusqu'à Yokohama, où la task force dédiée à la résolution du problème l'attendra pour 14h50.  
Elle acquiesce doucement puis se glisse prestement dans le sous-sol, où elle prépare ses valises pour quelques jours. Une forte odeur de pokémon psy flotte dans la pièce. Elle frissonne. Même si elle s'est peu à peu habituée à cette présence invisible, elle ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir de la crainte à l'idée de ce qui peut se cacher dans l'ombre.

* * *

Dans l'ombre de la chambre, dissimulé aux yeux des mortels, Kami plisse ses yeux violets. Il n'aime pas la tournure des évènements. Prélèvements. Analyses. Laboratoire chimique. Qu'est-ce qui diable l'a entraînée à avoir des idées pareilles ? Certes, c'est la solution la plus simple et la plus logique d'un point de vue humain. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent des autres fois... L'impulsion venait-elle donc de son inconscient ? Serait-il donc en train de la prendre en pitié ? Non, c'est impossible ! Les humains ne méritent pas la pitié. Ils ne méritent que la souffrance. Surtout les femmes comme elle. Surtout elle. Il la déteste. Elle est mauvaise. C'est une criminelle. Un démon. Elle va souffrir. Il va la faire souffrir.

* * *

Dans le Sanctuaire, Sérénité soupire et détache son regard des yeux du xatu. Elle se tourne vers Père qui a lui aussi l'air démoralisé.  
« Ça ne va pas, ça ne va pas du tout... » commence Sérénité en guise d'introduction.  
« Oui, je peux le sentir d'ici. Les voies du futur sont en train de changer, n'est-ce pas ? »  
« Elles tournent, et dans le mauvais sens. Tout cela risque fort de très mal se finir. »  
« Qu'arrivera-t-il à la femme ? »  
« Je crains le pire pour elle. Leurs deux esprits sont en train de se mélanger et la folie de ton fils va finir par la gagner. Au contact l'un de l'autre, ils vont s'entre-détruire. »  
« Peut-être est-ce finalement la meilleure chose qui puisse arriver. J'ai eu tort de croire que Kami pouvait guérir de sa haine contre les humains. Sa rage ne s'est apaisée que quelques temps, malheureusement. »  
« Que de souffrances... pour un être tel que lui, c'est du gâchis. »

Ils soupirent de concert.  
« J'aurais bien aimé pouvoir lui venir en aide... » confie Père. « Mais je n'ai jamais réussi à percer ses défenses. Désormais ma simple vue déclenche en lui des rages folles. Il déteste jusqu'à sa propre personne. » Il secoue la tête et soupire à nouveau. « C'est sans espoir. »  
« Non, ce n'est pas sans espoir. Mais c'est notablement désespéré. Il reste une solution, juste avant la fin. Mais je ne parviens pas à la voir. »  
« Arsenic ? » suggère Père.  
« Tu parles de ton propre fils... »

Père secoue la tête.  
« Ce n'est pas mon fils. C'est mon clone. Et il est beaucoup plus puissant que moi. Seul Arceus pourrait le maîtriser. Je n'ai jamais eu aucune véritable autorité sur lui, et le peu d'influence que j'ai pu avoir s'effrite de jour en jour. Dans deux mois, je serai à nouveau incapable de lui faire face. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que ça sera... le moment venu... »  
« La date fatidique... » murmure Sérénité.  
« Oui. La date fatidique. »

* * *

Le train entre en gare de Yokohama. Cerise referme son nouvel ordinateur portable, emprunté au conciliant professeur. Pendant toute la durée du trajet, elle a consulté toute la bibliographie possible concernant la pollution locale. Apparemment, les lobbies de l'usine de traitement des déchets font tout pour taire les études épidémiologiques et toxicologiques qui sont menées depuis une vingtaine d'années dans la région.

Tout avait commencé bien innocemment. Une station d'épuration, une usine de traitement des déchets et de recyclage des batteries usagées, l'utilisation des capacités spéciales de pokémons pour limiter les éventuels impacts sur l'environnement, la promesse faite aux habitants que la région ne s'en porterait que mieux. Mais dès les premières années, des cas de maladies de plus en plus fréquentes se sont fait remarquer. Les maladies cardio-vasculaires et pulmonaires se sont répandues dans la population humaine, animale et pokémon. Puis, des cas de cancers et d'asthme. Larynx, pharynx, plèvre, colon sont les organes les plus touchés. Des associations locales tentent de faire tout leur possible mais les autorités font la sourde oreille sous prétexte que les émissions de métaux lourds, dioxines-furanes et autres saletés en tous genres ne dépassent pas les seuils imposés par la loi. Et effectivement, sur le papier, tout est en règle.

En feuilletant les divers décrets et autorisations des exploitations de la région, Cerise a l'impression que quelque chose cloche. Elle tourne et retourne toutes les phrases dans sa tête, et sur le quai, accueillie par la task force avec laquelle elle va travailler, elle ne cesse de gamberger. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Il est certainement possible de coincer les industriels. Mais comment faire ?  
Elle chasse ces idées le temps d'être briefée par ceux qui l'accueillent. Il sera toujours temps d'y revenir.

* * *

Un hôtel confortable. Cinq jours de tranquillité. Une équipe de huit personnes qui lui sont entièrement dévouées. Tout le matériel dont elle aura besoin. Elle sourit et se laisse retomber sur le lit. Oui, vraiment, la vie est belle quand on est une criminelle. Alors autant en profiter !  
Souplement elle se relève et farfouille dans sa valise. Enfin elle trouve ce qu'elle cherchait : une jupe courte, des chaussures vernies à talons, un chemisier décolleté. Elle s'arrange devant la glace, pirouettant sur elle-même. Elle complète la tenue en plaçant Sakura dans ses cheveux, Joey à ses pieds et Saturnin dans ses bras. La voilà absolument irrésistible, une vraie mangeuse d'hommes. Qui reconnaîtrait en elle la scientifique froide et mal fagotée arrivée le jour même par le train ?

Elle plisse les yeux et décide finalement de ne sortir que Saturnin. Joey attirerait trop l'attention et Sakura la trahirait.  
Une quinte de toux la secoue pendant une dizaine de secondes, mais cela n'apaise pas son désir de fumer. Et pour fumer, il faut du tabac. Et pour le tabac, il faut de l'argent. Et pour l'argent, il faut trouver un homme.  
Un peu de rouge à lèvres, double couche de mascara, et la voilà partie. Elle prend garde à ne pas attirer l'attention de la réception. Elle n'a pas besoin que des petits fouineurs viennent mettre le nez dans ses affaires.  
Tranquillement, elle se promène le long des rues les plus fréquentées, cherchant de ses yeux vifs un pigeon pour la soirée. Elle a besoin d'argent. Elle a besoin de fumer.

Une main se pose sur son épaule. Elle se retourne, légèrement aguicheuse, et se retrouve nez-à-nez avec...  
\- Léo ! Quelle bonne surprise !  
\- Cerise ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
\- En mission pour le vieux grincheux, comme toujours.  
\- En mission ? Tu as encore besoin d'obtenir des articles scientifiques par des voies détournées ?  
Elle se force à rire, en portant gracieusement sa main à sa bouche. Les yeux de Léo pétillent.  
\- Ah non, pas ce soir. Ce soir, j'ai besoin de me détendre.  
Il sourit d'un air entendu et lui prend le bras.  
\- Je connais un excellent restaurant, pas très loin d'ici...

* * *

Dans une maison au nord d'Utsunomiya, une ombre se glisse dans la salle de séjour, refermant sans bruit la fenêtre. Deux yeux violets luisent tandis que tous les placards s'ouvrent d'un seul coup. Leur contenu semble danser quelques instants puis une série de boîtes et de livres se répand sur le sol.  
Kami tourne fébrilement les pages des albums photographiques. Il vide les boîtes et les photos non-triées dansent autour de lui. La rage suinte par tous les pores de sa peau.

* * *

Léo sourit à Cerise qui déguste ses makis végétariens avec raffinement.  
\- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit la dernière fois. Je pense que tu as raison. Je ne devrais pas me focaliser autant sur la perte de ma sœur.  
Il lui sourit et lui caresse le bras. Elle sourit en retour.

* * *

Kami se saisit d'une photo et la contemple, les yeux plissés. Des gens rassemblés, souriants, heureux. Des pokémons qui gambadent parmi eux. Scène de bonheur familial.  
Il rejette le morceau de carton et en prend un autre. Mêmes visages souriants, même bonheur, mais le lieu et le moment son différents.  
D'un geste rageur, il balaye la série qui va s'écraser contre un mur.

* * *

\- J'ai moi aussi beaucoup réfléchi, Léo. En vérité, je pense que tu es moins gamin et irresponsable que je l'ai pensé le premier jour. J'ai eu tort de te reprocher de tenir à ta famille.  
Sous la table, elle laisse glisser l'un de ses escarpins et de la pointe du pied, elle caresse la jambe de Léo.  
\- Je suis tellement bien avec toi, soupire-t-elle, que j'ai l'impression de te connaître depuis toujours...  
Léo est agréablement surpris par la tournure des évènements. Il pense en lui-même : « Pourquoi pas ? ». Lui aussi se sent bien avec Cerise, et a l'impression de la connaître depuis toujours.

* * *

Une autre série de photos s'écrase contre un mur, suivit d'un album. D'autres dansent et se feuillettent tout seuls autour de Kami. L'un d'eux attire plus particulièrement son attention. C'est une fête d'anniversaire. Sur la gâteau, dix bougies. Sortant d'une pokéball-cadeau, un rapion. Parfait. Le hasard joue en sa faveur.

* * *

Dans la boutique du rez-de-chaussée de l'hôtel où Léo loue sa chambre, Cerise s'appuie sur l'épaule de son compagnon. Mutine, elle lui mordille l'oreille. Il sourit et achève de payer le montant effroyablement élevé que coûtent trois paquets de tabac.  
\- Tu vas en faire quoi ?  
\- C'est pour une étude, voir si le tabac peut absorber la pollution.  
Il fronce les sourcils. Elle sourit aguicheusement en se pendant à son cou.  
\- On a bien fait des panneaux solaires avec des feuilles de tabac, pourquoi pas des filtres ?  
Il se rend et l'embrasse à pleine bouche.

* * *

Des bruits se font entendre dans les escaliers. Kami rejette la photographie au milieu des autres et file par la fenêtre qu'il laisse ouverte derrière lui. La femme mûre qui vient de descendre les escaliers pousse un cri en voyant son salon dévasté.

* * *

Cerise entoure Léo de ses bras. Elle pose la tête sur son épaule pour qu'il ne voie pas son visage. Ils viennent à peine de commencer à faire l'amour, et elle s'ennuie déjà. Elle ne ressent rien. Mais ça la rassure de sentir cette présence humaine tout contre elle, alors elle ne le repousse pas.

* * *

Il retourne vers Utsunomiya. Il a en main des cartes supplémentaires, de quoi la briser plus encore.

* * *

Ils roulent chacun de leur côté, lui haletant, elle légèrement ahurie. Il l'embrasse en souriant. Elle se blottit contre lui. Elle se sent un peu moins malheureuse. Elle s'endort.

* * *

Appuyant son front contre la vitre, il retient un glapissement de joie. Oui, finalement, tout va pour le mieux. Il n'a même pas besoin de forcer le destin.  
Oui, vraiment, tout va pour le mieux.

* * *

 _Elle est enfant. Toute sa famille est rassemblée autour d'elle. Dans le jardin, aux branches des arbres, pendent des lanternes de papier et des guirlandes multicolores. Au-dessus de la table, une banderole annonce « JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE »._  
Elle regarde avec ravissement le gâteau posé devant elle. Dix bougies d'un côté, vingt-et-une bougies de l'autre. En face d'elle, un jeune homme aux cheveux roux lui sourit en gloussant. Ensemble, ils soufflent leurs bougies, chacun d'un côté.  
Elle ne touche pas vraiment à sa part de gâteau à la crème. Elle a trop envie d'ouvrir son cadeau.

 _Elle gigote dans sa jupe vert pomme, son T-shirt blanc et son gilet rouge. Ses chaussettes godillent et ses souliers vernis sont rayés à force d'être frottés l'un contre l'autre. Une roselia la prend dans ses bras. Elle lui rend son étreinte. Elle est heureuse._  
_Le jeune homme reçoit son cadeau le premier. Il ouvre la pokéball. Il en sort un magnifique évoli au poil gonflé et luisant, respirant la santé. Elle gigote sur place en gazouillant de plus belle. La peau de ses cuisses ondule sur une épaisse couche de gras. Elle aime les gâteaux, et ça se voit._  
_On lui tend une pokéball. La pokéball de ses dix ans. Son compagnon pour la vie. Celui qui va grandir avec elle. Non, celui qui fait d'elle une grande fille._

 _Elle l'ouvre. Un rapion en sort. Elle fait tout d'abord la grimace mais ses parents lui expliquent que les rapions deviennent de très gros pokémons, alors elle est contente. Son frère n'aura jamais un gros pokémon, les évolis restent petits toute leur vie._  
_Avec le pokémon, elle reçoit cinq pokéballs vides. Elle est heureuse. Elle va capturer plein de petits pokémons qui vont devenir très grands et très forts. Elle aussi elle va devenir grande et forte._  
_Elle dévore sa part de gâteau, après en avoir donné un peu à Rapion et Roselia._

* * *

Elle n'est peut-être pas heureuse, mais elle se sent moins mal. Ces quelques jours de la Golden Week passent comme un rêve. La task force avance bien. L'équipe est intelligente, et comprend vite comment répartir les points de prélèvements, ce qu'il faut prélever, en quelle quantité, quelles analyses réaliser. Un des techniciens de l'équipe suggère même d'étudier les tadmorvs au lieu de les massacrer, afin de voir quels polluants les attirent, lesquels sont retrouvés dans leurs corps, tenter de déterminer depuis combien de temps ils sont là et pour quelles raisons. Cerise est aux anges. Elle tentera de faire avaler au professeur Chen que l'idée était d'elle.

Elle a partagé avec Léo ses doutes concernant les autorisations d'exploitation de l'usine de traitement des déchets. Léo les a tous passés en revue, il en a parlé autour de lui. De fil en aiguille, un avocat célèbre s'est vu confier le dossier. Des fraudes sont sur le point d'être dévoilées.  
Le soir, elle retrouve Léo. Passer du temps en sa compagnie est agréable. Pas aussi agréable qu'elle l'aurait souhaité, mais agréable tout de même. Elle ne fume pas en sa présence, pour ne pas le rebuter.  
Les cauchemars pourtant ne la lâchent pas.

* * *

_Elle évolue dans la salle en silence, portant des plateaux. C'est la réunion des grands pontes au QG principal de la Team Rocket, et tout doit être parfait pour l'arrivée des sous-chefs. La guerre contre les Yakuzas fait rage et toutes les forces des Rockets doivent être lancées dans l'opération._   
_Le chef de la Team Rocket est nerveux._   
_Elle a été intronisée il y a peu et n'est pas encore familiarisée avec les façons de faire de la maison. Heureusement, Jane est là pour l'assister._   
_\- Tiens-toi droite. Fais le tour de la pièce en portant ton plateau. Prends garde à bien t'arrêter dès que quelqu'un veut prendre ou reposer un verre. Surtout, ramène toujours près de toi les verres sales, et n'oublie pas de les vider dans le réservoir au centre du plateau. Tu ne dois laisser à aucun invité l'occasion de se demander si tu transportes des verres propres ou des verres sales._

_Encore une fois, Calamity répète les mouvements, et son circuit de déplacement._   
_\- Bien, parfait !_   
_Elle sourit, fière d'elle._   
_\- La partie la moins agréable de cette soirée viendra après la réunion. Mais d'abord, rappelle-moi ce que tu es censée faire ce soir..._   
_\- D'abord, accueillir les visiteurs. Ensuite, servir le champagne, en vidant les verres sales aussitôt qu'ils me sont apportés. Puis, durant le repas, faire le service, en apportant les assiettes dans le bon sens, par la droite des convives. Soulever la cloche sur les assiettes au signal pour qu'on soit tous synchronisés autour d'une même table. Débarrasser de même, en demandant à chaque fois « Puis-je vous débarrasser ? ». Surtout, ne jamais regarder par terre._   
_\- Bien, très bien. Après le repas aura lieu la réunion à huis-clos. Pendant ce temps, avec les autres filles, tu iras te changer. Tu changeras ton tailleur pour un kimono et une perruque. Pas le temps de refaire le chignon. Pendant la soirée d'après-réunion, tu feras à peu près la même chose que lorsque tu étais oiran dans la maison close._

_Calamity frissonne mais elle ne bronche pas._   
_\- Par contre, interdiction de les voler._   
_\- J'aurai des compensations ?_   
_Jane acquiesce._   
_\- Bien sûr. Tu monteras plus rapidement en grade. Lorsque nous ne serons plus de simples sbires tout justes bonnes à offrir nos corps à nos supérieurs, nous pourrons partir en mission. Nous terroriserons le Japon tout entier. Tous trembleront sous nos talons... !_   
_Elle sourit. Oui, conquérir le monde, cela sonne si bien à ses oreilles ! Elle regarde avec admiration cette jeune fille plus âgée qu'elle de quatre années. Conquérir le monde..._

* * *

_Elles ont dix-neuf et vingt-trois ans, et, lorsque les féroces Calamity et Jane ne sont pas en train de vendre des pokémons à l'autre bout de l'archipel, elles sont les maîtresses de la préfecture d'Iwate. Dans la ville de Morioka, la moitié des commerces sont tombés sous la coupe de la Team Rocket. L'autre moitié, ce sont les Yakuzas qui la leur disputent.  
Elles terrorisent les habitants, ne les laissant en paix qu'à la condition de recevoir des versements réguliers en espèces ou en nature. Par exemple, sur chaque billet pour le Shinkansen qui est vendu en ville, 5 % sont reversés à la Team Rocket._

_Les touristes sont emmenés faire un tour sur le mont Iwate dans des bus de la Team Rocket, conduits par des sous-fifres qu'elles ont sous leurs ordres. L'université, par contre, reste sous le contrôle des Yakuzas, mais elles espèrent bien y remédier dans les délais les plus brefs._  
_En se délectant de nouilles jajamen, spécialité locale, elles devisent tranquillement au sujet des hautes instances de l'université. Il sera difficile de soumettre les femmes, mais pour les hommes, quelques photographies compromettantes devraient suffire... Encore que certaines femmes pourraient, à l'occasion de beuveries quelconques, être amenées à passer du temps avec Mackogneur... Là, ça serait le jackpot, surtout si la directrice peut être ainsi forcée à revoir son alliance avec les Yakuzas._

 _\- Le problème des Yakuzas, c'est qu'ils ont une influence aussi sur les élèves... Et nous manquons de moyens humains pour contrecarrer ce problème ! La directrice risquerait fort d'accepter de se compromettre afin de protéger ses chères têtes blondes._  
_\- C'est une possibilité. Nous manquons d'informations au sujet de cette directrice. Il nous faut des taupes sur place._  
_\- On pourrait aussi soutirer des informations aux autres membres de l'administration..._  
_\- Oui, bonne idée. Mais je ne m'y fierais pas entièrement si j'étais toi. Les gens ont souvent un jugement erroné._  
_\- Malheureusement._  
_Elles s'approchent l'une de l'autre. Elles sont à moitié nues, leurs kimonos sont ouverts. Calamity saisit son bol et le renverse sur Jane pour manger à même la peau de sa complice._

 _Couvertes de nouilles, glissant l'une sur l'autre, elles se mordillent et se lèchent. Leurs sourires et leurs corps allongés par la maigreur les font ressembler à des serpents. Finalement, elles enfilent toutes deux un gode-ceinture et font sortir certains de leurs pokémons, dont Mackogneur._  
_\- Pour la Parade des 10 000 tambours, nous devrons dès demain proposer à la ville d'établir une partie du cordon de sécurité de la ville. J'irai parler au maire et toi, tu iras en personne demander au chef des renforts._  
_Jane couche sa partenaire à quatre pattes et lui enfonce son membre artificiel dans le corps. D'une main, elle caresse sa partenaire de façon à l'exciter ; de l'autre elle la griffe._  
_\- Oué, on va faire ça... soupire-t-elle en s'activant._

 _Elle donne quelques ordres à ses pokémons. Ivre de ses plaisirs malsains, elle glapit tout en forçant sa partenaire à s'allonger dans les nouilles écrasées. Les soupirs de Calamity se joignent aux siens._  
_Elles ne se contrôlent plus. Elles ne sont plus que luxure et violence, se jetant l'une sur l'autre ou sur les pokémons alentours, roulant dans de la purée de nouilles et sur les kimonos salis et froissés. Elles s'attachent à l'aide des obis, se détachent, se fouettent, se griffent, se mordent. Elles jettent l'une sur l'autre toute la haine qu'elles ne peuvent exprimer à ces hommes qui les salissent et ne leur donnent aucun plaisir._  
_Enfin, épuisées, satisfaites de corps mais le cœur vide, elles se laissent retomber contre un mur de la pièce et allument une shisha._

* * *

Elle déteste ce genre de rêves. Ça la réveille au beau milieu de la nuit couverte de transpiration avec d'horribles contractions dans le bas-ventre, des crampes terribles à l'utérus. En se tordant silencieusement de douleur, attendant que ça passe, essayant de ne pas réveiller Léo encore une fois, elle prie secrètement pour ne pas souffrir autant pendant ses prochaines menstruations.  
Léo... Il lui apporte tellement de confort affectif ! Grâce à lui elle a l'impression d'avoir retrouvé un semblant de famille. Et il est tellement généreux ! Comme elle regrette de ne pas pouvoir ressentir de plaisir lors de leurs étreintes !  
Et si ça ne tenait qu'à... ?

* * *

_Ah, Kôshi, ville du sud de Shikoku ! Ville paisible et tranquille où rien ne se passe, ville oubliée des yakuzas et que la Team Rocket feint d'ignorer pour mieux s'y réfugier. Le château, au centre d'un parc magnifique, loue certaines salles de son donjon pour des réceptions et des fêtes privées. Une excellente insonorisation permet de célébrer en même temps un mariage solennel, un enterrement de vie de jeune fille et des funérailles bouddhistes. C'est l'endroit rêvé pour y tenir des conventions secrètes, que ce soit pour la Team Rocket ou pour les Sept Sœurs. Mais aussi pour y fumer la shisha en toute tranquillité.  
\- Tu crois franchement que ça va marcher ? Tu crois franchement qu'ils vont pas nous jeter ?_

_Murietta sourit à Calamity pour la rassurer._  
_\- T'inquiètes. Avec un bon maquillage et un nouveau kimono, ils nous reconnaîtront pas. De toutes façons, tu crois qu'ils font attention à nos gueules ?_  
_\- Euh...ils couchent quand même avec nous._  
_\- Et alors ?_  
_\- Et alors, je suis couverte de cicatrices..._  
_Murietta hausse les épaules._  
_\- Rien à foutre._  
_\- On voit que c'est pas toi qui risques ta peau !_  
_\- Ben tiens. Tu fais plus confiance à tes pokémons ?_  
_\- Depuis quand on fait confiance à une arme ? Il faut avoir confiance dans la main qui la manie._  
_\- T'as pas confiance dans ta main ?_

 _Calamity ne répond pas. Silencieusement les deux complices enfilent les kimonos luxueux qu'elles ont loués au château._  
_\- Reste le problème d'allumer la shisha... murmure Calamity._  
_\- Oh, t'inquiète, y'aura suffisamment de braseros pour y prendre les charbons nécessaires. Des pincettes, un bol en-dessous au cas où le charbon glisse..._  
_\- Mais si on abîme les kimonos ?_  
_Murietta lance un regard blasé à Calamity._  
_\- Mais t'as quel âge, franchement ?_  
_\- Quinze._  
_\- Oué, c'est bien c'que j'me disais. Tu penses encore comme une gamine. On rendra pas les kimonos, tu comprends ?_  
_\- Et les chèques de caution ?_  
_\- Volés à l'un de mes précédents clients. On risque absolument rien._  
_Calamity reste dubitative mais elle n'objecte plus._

* * *

 _Elles préparent la salle sous les yeux attentifs des PDG des Sept Sœurs et de leurs associés. Ils vérifient chaque accessoire qu'elles apportent. Comment pourraient-ils suspecter que les micros et caméras sont en place depuis déjà une semaine ? L'indiscrétion d'un jeune secrétaire du château en est la cause. Ils n'auraient pas dû réserver la salle avec un mois d'avance._  
_Elles s'éloignent pendant la réunion préliminaire à la soirée. Dans la pièce voisine, elles suivent avec attention les débats tout en les enregistrant sur trois serveurs anonymes différents. On n'est jamais trop prudent._

 _\- Ils sont vraiment très puissants, murmure Murietta. Ils pourraient aisément balayer les Yakuzas pour nous..._  
_\- ...ou nous balayer pour les Yakuzas, complète Calamity. Ils sont une troisième force en jeu, avec laquelle il faut absolument compter. Je déteste les danses à trois..._  
_\- Pourtant tu ne t'es jamais plainte de la présence de Mackogneur !_  
_\- Ce n'est pas la même chose ; Mackogneur n'est qu'un accessoire. Eux ont une volonté propre et la possibilité de faire pencher la balance dans un sens comme dans l'autre. Ça va être douloureux le jour où ils se mettront en branle._  
_\- En attendant, allons les branler nous-mêmes. On aura au moins le butin matériel. Je suis preum's sur le PDG de la Suitomo !_  
_\- Tu as une idée derrière la tête, toi..._

 _Murietta a un sourire carnassier._  
_\- Je peux pas te dire, sinon tu vas me la piquer. Et ça marchera pas si on est deux à le faire. De toutes façons, tu as déjà le directeur du parc Safari, non ?_  
_Calamity soupire. Elle aimerait bien être le cerveau de l'équipe, pour une fois._

* * *

 _Elles apportent le dessert, droites et fières, élégantes et gracieuses. Elles ressemblent à des poupées vivantes plus qu'à des femmes. Leurs voix, travaillées, sont méconnaissables et absolument identiques._  
_Elles passent d'un homme à l'autre en versant le saké et en distribuant des fruits artistiquement découpés. Elles échangent quelques mots avec leurs clients, mais restent discrètes et sans opinions. Soudain, Calamity remarque un geste discret de la part de sa coéquipière. Vivement, Murietta a subtilisé l'épingle de cravate du PDG de la Suitomo. Calamity ne laisse pas paraître son émotion, mais elle désapprouve le geste. Elles ne sont que deux ! Ils vont forcément s'en rendre compte ! Ils vont chercher à se venger !_  
_Elle continue de servir les convives._

* * *

 _\- Mais tu es complètement cinglée ma parole ?_  
_\- Rassure-toi, Calamity, c'est entièrement calculé._  
_\- Il va poser des questions lorsqu'il remarquera la disparition du bijou !_  
_\- Oui, le voici d'ailleurs, tais-toi !_  
_L'homme en costume-cravate s'avance à grands pas vers les deux jeunes femmes. Calamity est à moitié morte de peur mais elle n'ose pas le montrer. Murietta penche simplement la tête de côté, comme si elle était simplement agréablement surprise de voir l'un de ses clients revenir._  
_\- Que puis-je pour vous ? demande-t-elle de sa voir neutre._  
_\- Mon épingle à cravate ! rugit le PDG._  
_\- Oh, elle est à vous ? répond-elle innocemment. Je m'apprêtais à l'apporter à l'accueil du château. Je l'ai trouvée en débarrassant la salle._  
_Elle tend l'épingle en le regardant avec de grands yeux innocents._  
_\- J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne soirée ?_  
_Elle s'est rapprochée et lui prend le bras. Alors Calamity comprend. Ce n'était qu'une technique pour l'isoler et lui parler seule à seul. Bien. Le loup est entré dans la bergerie._

* * *

Cerise se réveille de bonne heure. Les premiers rayons du soleil commencent à peine à réveiller Sakura.  
Elle contemple Léo, endormi à ses côtés. Ces quelques jours ont été... non pas vraiment agréables ni heureux en eux-mêmes, mais par le contraste qu'ils offraient avec les jours précédents, ils avaient l'air agréables et heureux. Elle sourit amèrement. Il lui faut désormais repartir pour le laboratoire de Chen.  
La chambre ressemble à un champ de bataille ; des mouchoirs usagés et des préservatifs noués jonchent le sol.

Elle secoue la tête. Pourquoi ne parvient-elle pas à se détendre pour profiter du moment ? Elle devrait pourtant ! Qui sait si une pareille occasion se représentera jamais ? Mais rien, rien ne lui vient, aucune passion, aucune inspiration. Elle soupire et regarde, attendrie, le front de son amant. Pourquoi ne pas réessayer, une dernière fois ? Elle a bien le temps ! La réunion finale avec la task force n'est que dans plusieurs heures.  
Saisissant un emballage non-encore ouvert, elle secoue Léo.  
\- Ça te dirait de recommencer ?  
Elle a l'œil malicieux et le sourire mutin. Sans même répondre, sans même un bonjour, il lui saute dessus et l'embrasse dans le cou.

* * *

Ils s'embrassent une dernière fois avant de se séparer.  
\- Ah, je regrette de ne pas pouvoir emporter une photo de toi ! soupire Cerise, en ne jouant qu'à moitié la comédie.  
\- C'est pas grave, je peux t'en donner une !  
Il sort de son portefeuille un vieux cliché décoloré.  
\- C'est une photo de moi à vingt-et-un ans. J'étais sexy à l'époque !  
Elle sourit et la met en poche sans la regarder.  
\- C'est gentil mais j'ai une meilleure idée !  
Elle le traîne dans le hall de l'hôtel jusqu'à une sorte de photomaton.  
\- On va faire un purikura de nous deux ensemble !

Il sourit et glisse quelques pièces dans la machine, suffisamment pour avoir deux planches de ces photos autocollantes à l'arrière-plan fantaisiste.  
\- Comme ça tu pourras nous coller partout où tu voudras !  
Ils sourient. Ils se regardent. Peut-être sont-ils heureux ?  
\- Où vas-tu coller la tienne ? demande Léo.  
\- Sur mon pokédex ! Je l'utilise tout le temps. Et si jamais on me demande, je dirai que je suis ta plus grande fan et que je t'ai fait boire jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes de prendre la photo !

Il éclate de rire.  
\- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas avouer que nous sommes ensemble ?  
\- N'importe quoi !  
Léo tire une tête de trois kilomètres de long.  
\- On n'avoue que les crimes ! complète-t-elle.  
Il sourit à nouveau et l'embrasse une dernière fois.  
\- On se verra à la prochaine conférence... murmure-t-il à son oreille.

* * *

Dans le train de retour, Cerise a l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage.

Sur le toit du train de retour, Kami jubile.

Machinalement elle sort la photo que Léo lui a donnée.

Kami tremble d'excitation.

La photographie représente une fête d'anniversaire. Au-dessus de la table, une banderole annonce « Joyeux anniversaire ! » et une autre autre complète « Léo et Yumi ! ».

L'air autour de lui se charge d'électricité et de puissance psychique condensée.

À côté du jeune homme aux cheveux roux portant un évoli dans ses bras, une petite fille grassouillette exhibe fièrement son rapion.

Sa queue fouette l'air avec une telle vigueur qu'il en tranche presque les câbles d'alimentation du train.

La fillette porte une jupe vert pomme, un T-shirt blanc et un gilet rouge. À ses côtés, une roselia a le visage barbouillé de gâteau à la crème.

Il ne respire plus. Tout son corps est tendu dans l'attente du dénouement.

Cerise écarquille des yeux horrifiés et froisse la photographie dans sa main, comme sous l'impulsion d'un choc électrique violent. Elle a un hoquet, puis elle ne bouge plus.

Il laisse échapper un cri aigu et s'envole dans un rire sadique qui le secoue pendant de longues minutes.

* * *

Lorsque Cerise reprend ses esprits, elle est prise d'affreuses crampes à l'estomac. Pliée en deux, hoquetante, elle rend douloureusement son repas. Elle se prend la tête à deux mains, s'arrachant les cheveux à pleines poignées. Elle tente de se rappeler le rêve de l'anniversaire, essaye de trouver des détails qui ne colleraient pas. En vain. Puis lui reviennent d'autres scènes, avec Jane, avec des pokémons, avec des hommes et des femmes. Elle hurle presque. Elle voudrait que tous ces cauchemars s'arrêtent. Elle voudrait savoir la vérité. En larmes, elle refuse d'accepter ce qui s'est passé. Elle veut bien être une criminelle, mais pas ÇA ! Pas CE genre de criminelle !  
Elle se laisse aller en arrière dans son siège, hébétée, sous le choc. Elle est vraiment la pire traînée de tout le Japon. Et en plus, tout le monde (sauf le professeur Chen, mais c'est pas grave) la prend pour une jeune fille innocente.

Et puis, Léo ne sait pas... ! À cette idée elle éclate d'un rire dément. Ses pokémons, déjà bien effrayés par sa crise, se cachent en piaulant sous le siège le plus proche.  
Oui, laissons Léo croire ce qu'il veut bien croire ! Elle aura bien le temps de lui révéler la vérité lorsqu'elle sera à la tête de la Team Rocket !  
Avachie sur l'accoudoir de son siège, elle sanglote. À ce rythme là, elle ne tiendra plus très longtemps. Nerveusement elle tire sa pipe et la bourre. Focaliser son esprit sur l'acte de fumer la calme.

* * *

Dans le hall de l'hôtel, au téléphone, Léo fait part de son enthousiasme à sa mère.  
\- ...et puis, c'est comme si j'avais retrouvé ma sœur... !

* * *

_Fin du chapitre_

* * *

Chapitre basé sur la chanson Family portrait de Pink.


	14. Elle donne son corps avant son nom

_du 7 au 15 mai 514_

* * *

Cerise n'est plus la même depuis qu'elle est rentrée de Yokohama. Elle est plus fière, plus sûre d'elle. Elle s'énerve moins et parle plus posément. Elle semble avoir mûri mais en même temps, ses yeux noirs sont devenus semblables à deux lacs de café serré : deux océans amers.  
Il n'a fallu au professeur Chen que quelques minutes pour se rendre compte du changement. Il n'aborde plus son assistante qu'avec moult précautions, presque de la crainte.

\- Alors, Cerise, comment s'est passé ton séjour à Yokohama ?  
\- Mitigé.  
\- Comment ça, mitigé ?  
\- Ben, mitigé, tant sur le plan personnel que professionnel. L'équipe était bien, c'était agréable de travailler avec des gens organisés et disciplinés. Mais les résultats seront certainement stériles.  
\- Qu'as-tu découvert ?  
\- Cela fait des années que les habitants se plaignent de la pollution. Les épisodes d'invasions de tadmorvs ne sont que la partie émergée de l'iceberg.  
\- Que veux-tu dire ?  
\- Ça fait des années que des études épidémiologiques ont montré les dangers des émissions polluantes de la zone. Mais les lobbies locaux font tout pour étouffer l'affaire. Qu'importent les résultats, la présente étude sera étouffée elle aussi.

Chen ne sait que répondre. Il secoue la tête quelques instants, puis :  
\- Mais les tadmorvs ?  
\- La task force va essayer de déterminer ce qui les attire. En supprimant la cause, ils vont tenter de supprimer la conséquence. Ils n'ont pas besoin de moi pour obéir à mes ordres.  
Chen hausse un sourcil.  
\- Tes ordres ?  
\- C'est moi qui leur ai demandé de trouver la cause de la présence des tadmorvs. Pas besoin de les massacrer s'il suffit de leur couper les « vivres » pour se débarrasser d'eux.  
\- Dis-moi, Cerise... où as-tu appris tout cela ?

Lentement, elle lève la tête. Son regard est aussi froid que les yeux violets qui parfois s'allument dans son ombre.  
\- C'est de la simple logique élémentaire.  
Elle retourne à son travail sans autre forme de procès, nuque raide et haute. Chen s'incline devant la détermination de Cerise. Après tout, sachant ce qu'elle est, qui elle est, il vaut mieux lui laisser le champ libre. Plutôt lui confier les rênes du laboratoire que d'être confronté à ses supérieurs. Si seulement il avait un moyen « propre » de se débarrasser d'elle !

* * *

Kami danse dans les nuages. Plus rien n'a d'importance. Il a oublié les délires de Père et de Sérénité. Cela n'a plus d'importance. Là en-bas, au milieu des hommes, se trouve une femme dont il brise la vie et l'âme petit à petit. Une femme qui s'est jetée pieds et poings liés dans le gouffre qu'il avait ouvert devant elle. Oui, cette fois-ci sera la bonne. C'est elle qui va, en périssant, mettre un terme aux horreurs de son passé. Lorsque celle-ci aura passé par le fer et le feu, il ne restera plus rien, plus rien, et il pourra tout recommencer. Comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé.  
Finalement, ces quelques nuits à ne pas la rejoindre n'auront pas été perdues. Mais il a quand même hâte de pouvoir à nouveau se glisser auprès d'elle, pour se rendre compte plus exactement de l'étendue des dégâts.

* * *

Une occasion rêvée de se débarrasser de Cerise pour quelques temps se présente par le courrier du jour. Le journal national annonce les portes ouvertes de la Sylphe SARL. Une excellente distraction pour elle. Du moment où il peut éviter de l'avoir dans les jambes, il est prêt à tout risquer.  
Les quatre assistants sont tranquillement installés à la table du petit-déjeuner, discutant passionnément du tournoi de la Ligue de Hokkaido. De célèbres champions d'arène vont s'y opposer à de non moins célèbres collectionneurs de badges et, ultimement, tous ou presque vont se faire écharper par le Conseil des Quatre et le Maître de l'île.

Les jeunes adultes accoudés à la table étalent leurs schémas tactiques et se disputent au sujet de qui a le plus de chances de l'emporter cette année.  
\- Vous remarquerez, souligne Naruki, que Hikaru possède un excellent aéromite pour la compétition « Under Used ». Je l'ai vu lors des derniers matchs éliminatoires, contre un léviator. C'est le perce-switch le plus avantagé de la compétition cette année. Son bourdon est tout simplement ravageur. Le seul contre possible est un bon leuphorie – ou un spiker, mais à en croire les éliminatoires, ils ne seront pas très présents cette année.  
\- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, réplique Pat. Umiko et son leuphorie ont revu leur stratégie depuis le fiasco de l'an passé. Et le match Hikaru-Umiko de ce soir s'annonce mouvementé ! Leuphorie joue gravity-passer cette année ! Avec mammochon pour prendre le relais, ça s'annonce mal pour Hikaru et son aéromite !  
\- Avez-vous pris en compte le nouveau venu dans l'équipe de Hikaru ? interroge Régis.

Naruki et Pat secouent la tête. Cerise plisse les yeux.  
\- J'ai lu un article là-dessus dans le train l'autre jour. Tu parles du lucario swords dancer ?  
\- Lui-même ! répond Régis avec un grand sourire. Une fois en place, il sera quasiment impossible à déloger. On prétend que son attaque close combat a mis KO en un seul coup l'aquali assuré d'Ondine.  
\- Ondine est en compétition ? s'exclament Naruki et Pat d'une seule voix. La Ondine d'Ustunomiya ?  
\- Son premier match est dans trois jours ! annonce Régis en consultant le calendrier prévisionnel.  
Cerise se mordille un ongle. La fièvre de la Ligue semble l'avoir prise elle aussi. Comment contrer un lucario swords dancer ? ...  
\- Un smogogo serait capable d'encaisser le close-combat de lucario et donc de le contrer, intervient le professeur Chen. Ou bien un pokémon plus rapide. Mais là n'est pas la question. J'ai ici une entrée gratuite pour les portes ouvertes annuelles de la Sylphe SARL, le célèbre Salon de l'Invention. Je pensais l'offrir à l'un d'entre vous mais je ne peux décemment pas vous empêcher d'assister au match que disputera la célèbrissime Ondine...

Cerise lui glisse un regard en coin. C'est bon, elle a compris, c'est elle qui va y aller. Tant mieux.  
Tokyo. La capitale. La plus grande ville du monde. Les gens les plus riches s'y arrêtent dans les hôtels les plus luxueux. Oui, Calamity pourrait reprendre du service en toute impunité.  
\- Je suis partante ! lance-t-elle avec un enjouement feint. Je serais ravie d'aller au salon cette année !  
Son sourire et ses grands yeux noirs sont si candides que le prof Chen s'y laisse prendre.  
\- Heureux de constater que ça te fait plaisir ! Tiens, voilà ton entrée ! Je m'en vais de suite t'acheter tes billets de train.  
\- Merci beaucoup professeur !

Le scientifique sort de la pièce. Il se laisse tomber sur sa chaise et enlève ses lunettes.  
\- Ah, Célébi ! Si tu ne m'avais pas ramené dans mon époque, j'aurais pu lui échapper !  
Au même moment, dans la cuisine, les trois garçons commentent les merveilleuses inventions que la Sylphe a annoncées pour le salon de l'année. Mais Cerise ne les écoute que d'une oreille distraite. De l'autre, elle tente de percer le silence, par-delà les voix humaines, par-delà le ronronnement des ordinateurs. Elle cherche une respiration, la respiration d'un pokémon, un pokémon inconnu qui la traquerait dans l'ombre. Il lui semble un instant reconnaître le souffle lent et puissant d'une créature dont les yeux seraient violets, obliques et luisants.

* * *

Sur le faîte du toit, il attend. Il n'a pour le moment plus rien à faire qu'à contempler avec délectation la chute lente et inévitable.  
Il est presque déçu qu'elle ait si bien sauté dans son piège. Ne plus pouvoir jouer avec elle lui enlève presque la moitié de son plaisir.  
Qu'importe. Avec un peu d'imagination, ça sera vite rattrapé. Et puis, il a encore le temps, avant la date.

* * *

De retour dans le train, valise à la main, Cerise soupire. Elle caresse distraitement les pokémons rassemblés autour d'elle : Joey, Saturnin, Sakura, mais aussi Pixel. Qui sait, peut-être trouvera-t-elle un patch quelconque pour améliorer ses capacités ? Et puis, qui d'autre que Pixel serait plus approprié pour l'accompagner aux portes ouvertes de la Sylphe ?  
Le paysage défile derrière la vitre. Elle ferme à demi les yeux et essaye d'imaginer quelle aurait pu être sa vie si elle n'avait pas été kidnappée de jour de ses dix ans. Elle se voit courant dans les bois, heureuse et libre, vierge de tout stigmate, de longs cheveux flottant dans l'air derrière elle. Et, pourquoi pas, les Trois Fauves à ses côtés, tous quatre libres, tous quatre ivres de vitesse et pleins d'énergie. Ho-Ho planerait au-dessus d'eux. La préfecture d'Osaka retentirait de légendes au sujet d'une femme-pokémon qui parcourrait toutes les îles du Japon en compagnie des Fauves. Et en courant sur la mer, ils iraient jusqu'à l'archipel d'Okinawa.

Elle sourit doucement. Pourquoi se contenter d'Okinawa quand, sur le dos de Ho-Ho, elle pourrait faire le tour de la planète ? Elle irait en Europe, en Amérique chasser le jackalope, elle rencontrerait les anciens dieux et ils répondraient à son appel tout en restant libres, fiers et sauvages. Elle naviguerait sur des rivières lentes et longues, au lieu de craindre les rapides torrents de son Japon natal. Elle explorerait des plaines sans fin, juste assez pour regretter l'excitant péril de la vie sur les flancs des volcans. Elle découvrirait des pays où les gens riraient en entendant parler des onsen. Et elle rirait elle-même aux particularités exotiques des pays étrangers.  
Elle s'endort à moitié, se berçant de ces douces pensées.

* * *

 _L'œuf rose est posé sur son support, devant elle. La couveuse a été allumée. Le lien entre les pokémons captifs a été établi et il est stable. Le suivi régulier du développement de l'embryon a commencé, en parallèle avec le suivi de la transmission émotionnelle._  
Elle s'étire et se masse les tempes. Sa tête est pleine à craquer de tout ce qu'elle a étudié ces deux ou trois dernières années.  
Elle serre les dents. C'est frustrant pour elle, de posséder toutes ces connaissances avancées, et de devoir continuer à demander de l'aide pour les choses les plus simples. Et c'est désagréable d'entendre ses aînés jaser contre elle dans les couloirs. Après tout, c'est elle qui est désormais responsable du projet !

 _Elle tourne en rond pendant quelques minutes puis va demander de l'aide à un des chercheurs du projet pour manipuler l'appareil de suivi de croissance. Celui-ci la prend de haut et la rembarre avec humeur. Elle tente d'autres approches auprès d'autres chercheurs ; peine perdue. Lorsqu'elle revient dans la salle de la couveuse, un autre chercheur vient de mettre en place l'appareil. La courbe a commencé à se tracer sur l'écran de l'ordinateur._  
_Sans un mot elle se dirige vers le panneau de contrôle. Le logiciel accompagnant l'appareil, elle le connaît. Rapidement elle règle la fréquence d'échantillonnage de données. Satisfaite, elle s'apprête à s'installer dans un coin pour se reposer, mais le chercheur ne l'entend pas de cette oreille. Il l'attire et lui plaque la main sur la bouche._  
_\- Ma belle, il va falloir me convaincre de ne pas dire au boss que tu es incompétente..._

 _Elle soupire intérieurement et se laisse déshabiller. Pour passer le temps, elle récite les équations de croissance des différents groupes d'œufs qui ont été identifiés. Puis elle tente de résoudre une équation appartenant à deux groupes en même temps. Voyons, quels étaient les coefficients à appliquer pour cette espèce, déjà ? Sans ses tables de calculs, ce n'est pas facile..._  
_Un, deux, trois, nous irons aux bois..._

* * *

Elle se réveille en sursaut, un goût amer dans la bouche. Joey et Saturnin jouent silencieusement à la balle et Sakura piaille doucement sur son épaule. Elle frissonne et pour se distraire regarde les gens autour d'elle. Un couple passe dans le couloir du wagon. Ils fixent quelques instants le petit Joey puis la femme s'assoit devant Cerise. Avec un grand sourire, elle flatte la tête du bébé kangourex.  
\- Qu'il est mignon ! s'exclame-t-elle. Comment s'appelle-t-il ?  
\- Joey, répond Cerise, malgré son peu d'envie d'engager la conversation.  
\- Et où l'avez-vous trouvé ?  
\- Sur Uranus.  
La femme lève la tête, surprise.  
\- Et bien, désolée de vous avoir dérangée, soupire-t-elle en secouant la tête.  
Elle retourne auprès de son homme et lui prend le bras tout en murmurant quelque chose au sujet des gens qui de nos jours sont décidément bien malpolis.

* * *

Elle compte l'argent qu'il lui reste, estime son tabac. Elle peut se permettre un petit café. Quelque chose de fort et de serré, pour ne pas s'endormir. Quelque chose qui tienne éloigné ses rêves.  
Finalement, malgré sa résolution d'accepter ce passé détestable, elle n'arrive pas à totalement s'y habituer. Une part d'elle-même refuse toujours de croire que tout cela est vrai. Mais les traces sur son corps lui rappellent la douloureuse réalité. L'horrible tatouage est là, gravant dans sa chair sa véritable identité. Son comportement lui-même la révèle. Elle est de plus en plus odieuse avec les gens, et n'en éprouve pas le moindre regret. Ils le méritent. Ils le méritent tous. Sauf Léo. Léo n'avait pas mérité ce qui lui est arrivé.

Elle décide de se taire, de ne pas lui dire qui elle est, pour le protéger. C'est son frère, après tout. Et même, son _grand frère_. S'il y a bien une personne qu'il est censé protéger, c'est elle. Et il est devenu sans le savoir lui-même coupable d'un crime envers elle. Pauvre Léo ! Et puis aussi, pauvres pokémons qu'elle a injustement maltraités par le passé ! Avec le recul des années, elle se rend compte que tout ce qui est arrivé, du moins au début, ce n'était ni sa faute ni celle de ses pokémons. C'était la faute de cet homme terrible, avec sa maudite limousine. Elle n'avait pas à en vouloir à ses pokémons.

Elle ferme les yeux. Roserade, Drascore... où sont-ils à présent ? Vont-ils lui pardonner un jour ?

* * *

Au nord d'Utsunomiya, dans la maison de la famille de Léo, des policiers, des scientifiques et des techniciens s'échinent à tenter de trouver des indices dans le salon dévasté. L'enquêtrice tente de coordonner le tout. Ses cheveux décolorés et permanentés balancent autour de son visage, comme des ressorts. Sous son uniforme sévère, et malgré sa musculature, elle a l'air féminine, mais pas au point d'être à l'aise dans ses chaussures à talons.

\- Pour le moment, explique l'enquêtrice, nous n'avons relevé aucune trace d'infraction.  
\- Vous voulez dire que c'est le vent qui a fait ça ? interroge la mère de Léo.  
\- Nous ne pouvons pas affirmer quoi que ce soit pour le moment. Cela pourrait aussi bien être l'œuvre d'un pokémon psy errant. Ou d'un voleur avec un pokémon psy. D'un voleur maîtrisant la télékinésie. Un voleur accompagné d'un télékinésiste. À moins que la fenêtre n'ait été mal fermée.  
\- Je peux vous assurer que je ferme toujours soigneusement portes et fenêtres avant d'aller me coucher.  
\- Oui, bien entendu. Revoyons votre déposition. Vous dites que vous avez été réveillée par une impression d'étouffement ?  
\- Oui. C'était au milieu de la nuit. Je faisais un horrible cauchemar et j'avais l'impression d'étouffer. Je ressentais une rage folle, comme si je voulais quelque chose mais que je n'arrivais pas à trouver ce que je cherche. C'était terrifiant. Je n'arrivais même plus à respirer. Quand je me suis réveillée, j'avais l'impression d'entendre des bruits étranges dans le salon. Comme si des centaines de pages de livres étaient tournées en même temps.  
\- Avez-vous entendu des voix ?  
\- Non, pas de voix.  
\- Des bruits de pas ?  
\- Pas de bruits de pas non plus.  
\- Quelque chose d'autre peut-être ?  
\- Non, rien. Oh, attendez, je me souviens maintenant ! Une respiration. Il y avait une respiration, très forte, haletante. Oui c'est ça, une respiration, et le bruit des pages qui tournent. J'ai très distinctement reconnu le bruit des pages des albums photos qui étaient en train d'être tournées.  
\- Comme si le vent soufflait par la fenêtre ?  
\- Oh, non, non, pas comme dans le vent. Le vent ne souffle jamais assez fort pour tourner des pages d'un album photos. Là, on aurait dit que quelqu'un cherchait une photographie. Mais c'est impossible, personne en peut tourner des pages aussi rapidement !  
\- Bon. En attendant que mes collègues trouvent des indices, j'aimerais vous demander deux ou trois autres choses.  
\- Tout ce que vous voudrez, mademoiselle.  
\- J'aimerais effectuer un prélèvement ADN sur vous, un autre sur votre fils, et d'autres sur vos pokémons. Ainsi, nous pourrons tout de suite éliminer les traces qui viennent de vous et de vos pokémons, et nous concentrer sur les échantillons pouvant provenir des voleurs.  
\- Mais, quand pourrai-je récupérer mes photos et mes albums ?  
\- Dès que l'enquête sera terminée. Je suis désolée mais pour le moment ce sont des pièces à conviction et nous devons les conserver. Je suis vraiment navrée.

La mère de Léo a l'air embêtée.  
\- Vous savez, ces photographies, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste de ma petite Yumi...  
\- Yumi ?  
L'inspectrice réfléchit quelques instants.  
\- Oh oui, ça me revient ! Quand j'ai quitté le poste pour venir vous voir, on m'a dit de vous laisser un message et que ça concernait votre fille disparue, Yumi.  
Elle tire une enveloppe de sa poche.

La mère de Léo, intriguée, ouvre la lettre. C'est une convocation au commissariat, concernant l'enquête sur la disparition de sa fille.  
En arrivant en bas de la feuille, la femme a les larmes aux yeux. Elle serre le papier contre son cœur.  
\- Ah Yumi, ma petite Yumi, ma très chère enfant ! Je t'ai enfin retrouvée !

* * *

_Le pokémon qui est sorti de l'œuf rose est soigneusement maintenu en état de sommeil. Elle fait partie de l'équipe de surveillance qui enregistre ses courbes de croissance et analyse l'évolution de ses pouvoirs. D'après le commanditaire, son niveau de puissance n'est pas encore suffisant ; pourtant, elle aimerais faire cesser l'expérience..._

* * *

Deux yeux violets se froncent.

* * *

Une migraine fulgurante secoue Cerise, sans qu'elle puisse se réveiller. Sur la banquette du train, Sakura piaille de toutes ses forces, mais Cerise ne se réveille pas. Les efforts de Joey et Saturnin sont tout aussi stériles. Seul Pixel lève la tête et contemple le plafond, comme s'il pouvait, à-travers le toit du train, voir se froncer les deux yeux violets.

* * *

_D'après le commanditaire, le niveau de puissance atteint est suffisant. Mais elle sait qu'elle peut obtenir plus, bien plus. Il suffit de sacrifier une autre centaine de rattatas. Mais qu'est-ce qu'une centaine de rattatas face à la puissance sans limite qui est en train de s'accumuler sous ses yeux ?_   
_Une joie carnassière et sadique illumine son visage. Avec un tel procédé, elle pourrait sans doute renforcer ses propres pokémons. Tout dépend de la résistance des cobayes dans leurs cages minuscules, là-bas, de l'autre côté du mur._   
_Épuisée par de longues journées sans repos, elle se dirige vers la machine à café. Dans le couloir discutent des techniciens et des chercheurs._

_\- Je ne lui fais pas confiance._   
_\- Moi non plus._   
_\- Elle est bien trop jeune !_   
_\- Trop inexpérimentée !_   
_\- Peu importe ; ce n'est pas ce qui la rend dangereuse. Avez-vous vu les regards qu'elle jette à ce pauvre pokémon ?_   
_\- On dirait un chat qui couve une souris._   
_\- Oui, elle croit vraiment tenir sa vie dans sa main. Elle ne voit en lui qu'un jouet ! Mais c'est une arme !_   
_\- Et une arme dangereuse, qui plus est._   
_\- Il faut à tout prix l'empêcher d'assister au réveil de ... . Ça serait dangereux pour nous._   
_\- Pas seulement nous ! Le monde entier ! La puissance que ... renferme est inimaginable. Entre ses mains d'enfant c'est une trop grande responsabilité._   
_\- Seul ... a suffisamment de poigne pour faire obéir ... ; elle devrait pourtant le savoir !_   
_\- N'oubliez pas qu'elle a un rapion. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il évolue en drascore. Ça la protégerait..._   
_\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Elle est trop inexpérimentée. C'est une vraie barbare. ... ne voudra jamais lui obéir, ni son rapion évoluer._   
_\- Oui, après tout ce n'est qu'une gamine. Je ne sais pas ce que ... lui trouve. Elle n'a aucune compétence scientifique !_   
_\- Mais elle sait manipuler les gens. C'est amplement suffisant._

* * *

_Les sirènes de la salle du pokémon retentissent. Tous les membres du projet accourent. Les pokémons de type ténèbres qui gardent la salle sont dopés de vitamines et fortifiants tandis que les indicateurs s'affolent._  
_Tenant Rapion dans ses bras, elle court elle aussi, pour arriver à temps. Elle veut être la première personne qu'il voit. Elle veut qu'il soit imprégné de sa personne. Elle veut qu'il ne lui obéisse qu'à elle. Elle veut être son maître._  
_Tous les chercheurs font cercle autour du cylindre d'incubation. Elle ne voit pas bien le pokémon, parce qu'elle est trop petite. Elle tente de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds mais ce n'est pas suffisant._  
_Elle entend les chercheurs annoncer la baisse des drogues puis l'élévation du niveau de conscience. Elle voit, par-dessus les têtes, le cylindre se fissurer._  
_Les pokémons ont tous reculé, sentant la puissance incommensurable de l'être qui doucement s'éveille. Elle recule, elle aussi. Elle aussi, elle a peur._

 _Après, tout va très vite._  
_Dans ses bras, Rapion commence à évoluer._  
_Le cylindre explose._  
_Rapion évolue en Drascore._  
_Les chercheurs sont projetés de toutes parts et les pokémons s'enfuient. La sirène d'alarme retentit._  
_Il y a du sang partout, et des morceaux de cadavres._  
_Le plafond est éventré._  
_Le pokémon a disparu._

_Elle est la seule survivante._

_Deux yeux violets la fixent._  
_Elle voit la silhouette imposante du pokémon qui se tient au milieu du cylindre explosé._  
_Deux grands yeux violets._  
_Deux yeux violets._  
_Deux yeux..._

* * *

\- Mais qu'essayes-tu de me dire ?!  
\- Votre ticket, s'il vous plaît...  
Elle reprend haleine. Elle vient de se réveiller. Devant elle, le contrôleur, l'air blasé, tend la main. Il répète, inlassablement :  
\- Votre ticket, s'il vous plaît...  
Elle déglutit difficilement, encore hantée par ses rêves. Machinalement elle fouille sa poche et tend le morceau de carton. Tout aussi machinalement, le contrôleur vérifie l'horaire, la date, le numéro du train et enfin celui du siège.  
\- Veuillez garder vos pokémons sur vos genoux ou dans leurs pokéballs pour toute la durée du trajet.  
Il lui rend le ticket et continue sa tournée parmi les voyageurs.

Encore abasourdie, elle rappelle Saturnin et Joey. Elle s'apprête à rappeler Pixel mais son attitude l'intrigue. Il garde la tête tournée vers le plafond. Soudain, il change de position et se précipite vers la vitre. Cerise a, l'espace d'un instant, l'impression de voir passer une silhouette mauve ou violette, ou peut-être un peu des deux. Mais c'était trop rapide pour qu'elle ait un souvenir exact.  
Elle flatte doucement la tête de Pixel puis le fait rentrer dans sa pokéball. Elle essuie ses lunettes.  
Sakura sautille nerveusement sur son épaule. Elle le prend dans ses bras et le berce tout en se parlant à elle-même.  
\- Qu'essaye-t-il de me dire ? Veut-il que je change de comportement ? Veut-il que je me rachète ? Veut-il me punir ? Simplement me mettre en garde... ? Que signifient ces rêves étranges ? À quel point sont-ils réels ?

* * *

Le vent siffle à ses oreilles. Il est furieux après lui-même. Il est allé trop vite. Il a gâché toutes ces nuits, toutes ces journées d'effort.  
Mais peut-être est-il encore possible de tout rattraper ?  
Oui, il va corriger le tir. Ça l'occupera, en attendant la date.

* * *

Le premier réflexe de Cerise, en arrivant à Tokyo, est de chercher le centre pokémon le plus proche. Là, elle se débarrasse de ses bagages et empoche une carte de la ville. Installée à une table de la salle commune, elle vérifie l'adresse sur le billet d'entrée et cherche la rue sur la carte. Sakura, perché sur son épaule, essaye de percer les mystères de cette feuille couverte de traits.  
Enfin, elle a trouvé. Elle marque l'endroit, repère la rue où se trouve le Centre Pokémon, et sort.  
Tokyo est vraiment une ville immense. Ses habitations traditionnelles côtoient de hauts buildings rescapés du Cataclysme, d'immenses magasins et des temples de toutes sortes, ainsi qu'une célèbre tour radio rouge et blanche. Et, bien entendu, les locaux de la Sylphe SARL (Société À Responsabilité Limitée).

* * *

Les inventions de la Sylphe sont impressionnantes.  
La nouvelle version du pokédex n'a plus rien à voir avec l'espèce de dinosaure dont se sert Cerise. Alors que le pokédex de Cerise se tient verticalement, le nouveau est horizontal. Celui de Cerise n'a qu'un minuscule écran de quelques centimètres de côté, le nouveau en possède deux bien plus grands et celui du bas est tactile. Alors que la caméra intégrée au pokédex de Cerise ne filme qu'une dizaine d'images par seconde avec une piètre qualité, la caméra du nouveau pokédex permet d'excellentes prises de vue. Alors que le vieux pokédex doit se connecter aux nombreuses tours-antennes pour accéder aux banques de données, le nouveau dispose de plusieurs emplacements pour cartes mémoires. Décidément, la technologie a bien avancé en quelques années.

* * *

La montre que présente la Sylphe, en partenariat avec la Devon, est tout simplement ahurissante. Elle ne se contente plus de donner l'heure. Elle inclut de nombreuses fonctionnalités et leur union semblait jusqu'à présent réservée aux légendaires « Cellules-Air » d'avant le Cataclysme. Calculatrice, mémo, mais également système de repérage à l'aide des tours-antennes. Apparemment, à partir d'une carte et de trois signaux provenant de trois tours différente, un rapide calcul permet à l'appareil de se positionner à la surface du sol. La montre inclut également un podomètre – pratique quand on fait son jogging quotidien ! – un chronomètre, un calendrier...  
Cerise est particulièrement époustouflée par la capacité de la montre à échanger des informations avec les pokéballs de la même gamme : elle permet ainsi d'afficher l'état général des pokémons de l'équipe. Encore faut-il avoir acheté les bonnes pokéballs...  
De nombreuses autres fonctionnalités sont déblocables pour la montre, comme un système de surveillance via les tours-antennes des pokémons confiés à une autre personne – du moment que la personne en question a branché une caméra au système des tours-antennes – ou encore des mini-jeux.

Cerise est véritablement époustouflée. Elle aimerait tellement posséder une semblable merveille de technologie !  
Plus loin, une invention tout à fait cocasse occupe plusieurs mètres cubes. Cerise a des doutes quant à son utilité. Il s'agit d'une machine à transformer les inutiles paperasses de bureau en... papier toilette. Rien que ça. La valeur écologique de l'appareil est déjà remise en question.  
Un autre stand présente les nouveaux générateurs d'électricité, fonctionnant grâce à l'énergie de la houle tout en offrant, de par sa structure, des refuges pour les nombreuses formes de vie aquatiques vivant près des côtes.

Par-dessus les têtes de la foule, Cerise aperçoit une chevelure rouge-orangée. Craignant de croiser Léo, même si les chances pour qu'il se trouve ici lui aussi sont minces, elle s'éclipse discrètement et va se perdre dans la ville. Plutôt le fuir pour le reste de ses jours que d'être à nouveau en face de son frère. Encore une fois, elle réitère sa promesse de ne rien lui dire. Quitte à le « plaquer » sauvagement au besoin. Il y a assez d'une seule personne pour porter ce lourd fardeau.

* * *

Dans une maison au nord d'Utsunomiya, un garçon aux cheveux roux se jette dans les bras de sa mère en pleurant.  
\- Il faut _absolument_ que je lui dise, mère ! C'est _vital_ !

* * *

Errant dans Tokyo, Cerise décide de visiter la célèbre tour-antenne rouge et blanche. La nuit commence à tomber et les lumières de la ville donnent un charme particulier au paysage.  
Depuis la première plate-forme d'observation, Cerise contemple la ville. Au loin, d'autres édifices illuminent le ciel, tel le « Tokyo Scaï Tri », au nom si étrange qui signifierait « arbre du ciel de Tokyo ».  
Elle compte son argent. Elle a de quoi bien s'amuser ce soir, à condition de se trouver un homme pour rembourses ses frais...

Son premier arrêt s'effectue dans une boutique de vêtements. Bien que l'odeur du neuf la rebute, elle se change rapidement et fourre sa blouse de scientifique au fond du sac, avec son pantalon et son T-shirt informe. À présent revêtue d'une jupe courte sur un collant opaque (ça ne se fait pas de montrer ses jambes), de loose socks et d'un haut moulant asymétrique sur un sous-pull moulant à col cheminée, le tout noir à paillettes et volants, elle lève haut la tête. Sakura est bien au chaud dans sa pokéball, et Joey court dans ses jambes. Il y a tellement à voir dans cette magnifique tour ! En-dehors des boutiques, il y a un restaurant, un salon de thé, et surtout un aquarium géant !

Le rouge à lèvres carmin et la jupe courte font rapidement leur effet, aidés par des œillades langoureuses. En quelques minutes, elle s'est trouvé un « client » prêt à lui offrir un cocktail, un dîner, une visite à l'aquarium et huit mille yens. Elle accepte.  
Huit mille yens !  
Le chiffre danse dans sa tête. Cela rembourse sa tenue. Et en plus, elle a droit à une soirée d'amusement en bonus. Ses yeux pétillent. Voilà la vraie vie !

* * *

La vue du sommet de la tour est absolument magnifique. Au loin, elle peut apercevoir le mont Fuji. À son sommet pétillent des étincelles rosâtres, preuve de l'existence du légendaire Oiseau de Feu, Sulfura. En fermant les yeux, elle arrive à oublier que celui qui la tient par la taille n'a que faire de sa personne. Si elle se concentre assez, elle arrive même à imaginer qu'il s'agit de son amoureux. Alors, elle décide de prétendre qu'il s'agit de Léo, que Léo n'est pas son frère, et qu'ils vont passer une soirée et une nuit délicieuses.  
Elle se tourne vers son client et l'embrasse délicatement, les yeux fermés, imaginant très fort embrasser Léo.

L'homme éclate de rire.  
\- Ah tu sais, je n'ai pas besoin que tu t'inquiètes pour moi ma belle ! Tu n'es pas ma première !  
Le romantisme est tué. Elle soupire et retient une réponse cinglante au sujet d'une douche froide et d'une paire de claques. Sa cervelle fonctionne à toute allure. Puis, enfin :  
\- Le baiser ne fait-il pas partie des plaisirs pour lesquels vous me payez ?  
C'était maladroit, mais peu importe.  
\- Un bonus gratuit, hein ? J'aime ce qui est gratuit.  
Sans autre forme de procès, il lui met la main aux fesses.

Elle se raidit et grimace une sorte de sourire engageant. Dans sa tête elle répète « c'est Léo, c'est Léo... ». Comme cela ne suffit pas, elle pense très fort aux huit mille yens.

* * *

Huit mille yens, huit mille yens... Elle répète le chiffre comme un mantra. Le dîner n'est absolument pas romantique. L'homme qu'elle accompagne a un ego sur-dimensionné et n'a pas d'autre conversation que les rencontres sportives. Enfin, il lui accorde une dernière heure avant de l'emmener chez lui : il lui offre une entrée pour l'aquarium.  
Elle ouvre de grands yeux émerveillés et contemple l'immense bassin. Elle ne sait plus où poser son regard. Sur un fond de sable blanc, kokiyas et crustabris disputent la place aux cocquiperls. Krabbys et écrapinces slaloment entre les algues et les corayons tandis qu'un octillery se laisse paresseusement emporter par le courant juste au-dessus d'eux.  
Dans le milieu de l'aquarium, des bancs de lovediscs et d'écayons croisent des tentacools et des rémoraids. Ces derniers entourent une démanta. Près de la surface, un sharpedo nage en rond.

Soudain, un éclair rose : c'est un rosabys, à la poursuite d'un serpang, qui vient de passer devant le nez de Cerise.  
Elle avance dans la salle. Dans le clair-obscur, elle parvient à apercevoir un milobellus. L'un des nombreux panneaux descriptifs de l'aquarium indique qu'un couple de relicanths est également présent. En tentant de percer les ondes à leur recherche, Cerise se penche en avant, au point que son nez entre en contact avec la vitre. Une barbicha, jusqu'alors dissimulée sous le sable, sort de sa cachette et vient elle aussi coller son nez à la vitre. Ce face-à-face fait sourire Cerise.

Dans cette pièce merveilleuse, elle oublie le monde qui l'entoure. Elle est bien. Il n'y a plus qu'elle, la vitre, et les pokémons. Le sharpedo poursuit un qwilfish, qui répond en projetant violemment quelques dards empoisonnés. Puis le qwilfish se dégonfle, et il n'est plus qu'un poisson ordinaire, bleu sur le dessus, blanc jaunâtre sur le dessous, avec une grosse bouche rose, une queue bizarre et des yeux ahuris. Avec peine, il s'éloigne avant que le sharpedo ne revienne.  
Un hyporoi passe lentement.

Au bout d'une heure, elle est malheureusement ramenée à la réalité. Où en était-elle, déjà ? Ah oui, c'était quelque chose comme « huit mille yens »...

* * *

_Dans la cour de récréation, sous les yeux distraits des professeurs, elle tente d'échapper aux autres enfants. Peine perdue. Ils la rattrapent facilement, l'entourent, la bousculent. Ils rient. Elle s'écorche les genoux et les mains, et sa brioche au sucre roule dans la poussière._   
_Les mots dont ils la couvrent sont cruels et blessants. Leurs pokémons sont tous plus beaux que son petit rozbouton. Un manzai, un togepi, un lixy, un azurill, un debugant. Tous plus beaux et plus forts._   
_Elle pleure. Ils sont trop méchants avec elle. Et sa brioche est toute sale maintenant._   
_Tant pis. Quand ils seront partis, elle la mangera quand même. C'est une brioche de sa maman._

* * *

_Lorsqu'elle rentre à la maison ce soir-là, son premier réflexe est de tomber en larmes contre les jambes de ses parents. Elle raconte tout : comme les enfants sont méchants, qu'ils lui ont volé sa brioche, et mise dans la terre, que la brioche était toute sale, alors elle a mangé du sable, et puis Rozbouton arrive pas à se battre contre Manzai et Azurill, et puis..._  
_Elle n'arrive plus à parler. Ses larmes l'étouffent._  
_Mais ses parents sont là. Ils la câlinent, nettoient ses écorchures. Pour la consoler, ils lui donnent des crêpes à la confiture._  
_C'est bon, la confiture de fraises._  
_Elle partage avec Rozbouton._

* * *

Elle est rapidement dehors, huit mille yens en poche, un peu irritée et décoiffée. Elle regarde l'heure : à ce train-là, et demain matin, elle aura une belle fortune entre les mains. Pour ne pas courir de risques, elle s'écarte dans un endroit isolé, fait sortir Newton, et glisse la majeure partie de son pactole au fond de sa fleur. C'est à peine s'il grogne lorsqu'elle grimpe sur sa tête pour atteindre le fond du calice.  
Newton en poche, elle fait un tour rapide à la pharmacie pour refaire son stock de préservatifs puis elle se dirige vers le quartier le plus peuplé et le plus éclairé de la ville.

* * *

_C'est l'heure du goûter. Rozbouton et elle sont en train de manger avec ravissement les pâtisseries que les parents apportent. Les tartelettes aux fruits sont délicieuses, avec leur pâte sablée sucrée, leur crème épaisse, la gelée transparente qui recouvre les fruits. Et les roulés de pâte feuilletée, fourrés de chocolat ! Et les biscuits étoilés ! Et les croissants aux amandes ! Et les chaussons aux pommes !_   
_Elle mange, elle est heureuse. Personne n'est là pour l'embêter. Elle se gave de sucre sous le regard attendri de ses parents. Puis, tenant dans une main un éclair au chocolat, de l'autre elle plonge dans le pot de miel. Elle s'en met partout ; Rozbouton en est couverte. Soudain, elle évolue en Roselia._   
_Elle est heureuse. Maintenant, ils vont faire moins les malins à l'école !_   
_Roselia sent bon, comme un pot de confiture._

* * *

Elle commence à avoir le « truc ». C'est déjà son cinquième client. Elle a écouté ce que les « professionnelles » avaient à conseiller à une « occasionnelle » comme elle. Avec un rapide calcul, elle a sélectionné les « prestations » qui ont le meilleur rapport gain/temps, et tant pis pour ce que les autres filles penseront d'elle. Encore deux ou trois clients, un crochet par une supérette pour acheter du déodorant, et elle rentrera se coucher.  
Elle est fascinée par la facilité avec laquelle les billets atterrissent dans ses mains. Certes, elle n'est pas prête de refaire ça tous les jours. Mais de temps en temps, pour se constituer un petit pactole, quel mal y a-t-il ?

* * *

_Elle marche dans la forêt. Elle est contente. Elle a réussi à semer son frère Léo. Rapion et Roselia à ses côtés, elle se sent invulnérable._   
_Il y a des mouvements dans les buissons. Sur ses jambes potelées, elle avance et découvre une petite chenipote._   
_Avec un grand sourire, elle envoie Rapion au combat. C'est l'occasion rêvée de tester ses capacités._   
_Rapion apparaît devant elle, queue dressée, regard féroce. La chenipote le regarde et tente de fuir._   
_\- En avant ! Dard-venin !_   
_La chenipote est sévèrement touchée. Elle tente de répliquer en projetant sur Rapion un fil de soie gluant, mais ce dernier s'en débarrasse à l'aide de ses pinces. Il bondit en avant et saisit sa proie entre ses mâchoires._   
_\- Pokéball, go !_   
_Le mouvement de lancer est maladroit, mais la chenipote est faite prisonnière. Elle est contente : c'est le premier pokémon qu'elle capture elle-même !_

* * *

_Sa première prise. Elle sautille le long du chemin tout en repensant à sa première prise. C'est important, la première prise. Tout aussi important que le premier pokémon. Mais pas aussi important que le pokémon des dix ans._  
_Roselia, qui marche à ses côtés, hume soudain le vent qui descend d'un sentier latéral. Elle s'engage dans le sombre passage à la suite de son pokémon. Là, au bout, dans une clairière, près d'une route carrossable, une grande voiture noire est garée. Un homme est en train de faire des crêpes sur un petit réchaud à gaz._  
_Elle s'approche._  
_\- Bonjour !_  
_L'homme est accueillant, son sourire est engageant. Il lui fait signe. Rassurée, elle se rapproche._  
_\- Bonjour ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?_  
_\- Je fais des crêpes ! Tu en veux ?_

 _Elle sourit. Les crêpes sont bonnes, ses trois pokémons apprécient. En quelques minutes, ils sont tous quatre barbouillés de confiture. Elle balance ses jambes, trop courtes pour le siège de la voiture. Par la portière ouverte, elle regarde l'homme qui fait des crêpes._  
_\- C'est quoi votre nom ?_  
_\- Monsieur ... ._  
_\- Vous êtes vraiment gentil, Monsieur ... !_  
_\- Seulement avec les gentilles petites filles !_  
_Elle rougit. Elle est contente, pour une fois qu'on ne lui dit pas des méchants mots concernant ses rondeurs !_  
_\- Je vais bientôt devoir repartir._  
_\- Oh non, c'est trop dommage ! Je peux garder le reste des crêpes, pour mes pokémons ?_  
_\- Tu peux m'accompagner si tu veux !_  
_\- Vrai ?_  
_\- Bien sûr ! Je te ferai d'autres crêpes quand on sera chez moi !_  
_\- Super !_

 _Elle essuie ses doigts poisseux sur sa jupe et ferme la portière pendant que l'homme remballe son réchaud et sa poêle._  
_\- Il y a beaucoup de pokémons là où on va ?_  
_\- Il y en a autant que tu voudras ! Tiens, regarde, en voici un que tu vas beaucoup aimer !_  
_Il lui tend une pokéball et s'installe sur le siège conducteur. Intriguée, elle l'ouvre. Peut-être est-ce un joli petit évoli ?_  
_Un serpang apparaît devant elle. Son cri de surprise est étouffé par les anneaux du reptile. Ses pokémons se jettent sur l'assaillant, tentant de le repousser, de lui faire lâcher prise. En quelques coups de queue, le serpang les a projetés sur le sol de la limousine._  
_\- Tiens-toi tranquille, et il ne t'arrivera rien. Si tu fais tout ce que je te dis, tu auras plus de gâteaux et de jouets que tu pourras jamais rêver..._

* * *

Elle se réveille d'un bond. Il est trois heures du matin, c'est le dernier jour des portes ouvertes de la Sylphe, elle est dans sa chambre au centre pokémon, pliée en deux au bord de son lit, et elle vomit. Le choc de l'odieux cauchemar est bien trop fort pour elle.  
Sakura, réveillé par le mouvement, se met à piauler de détresse, paniqué de voir sa dresseuse dans ce piètre état. Rapidement Joey et Saturnin se réveillent et se mettent à courir en tous sens. Elle a bien du mal à les calmer de la voix. En allumant sa lampe de chevet, elle ne peut que constater l'étendue des dégâts. Ses pokémons ont répandu les saletés partout. Avec un soupir elle les porte tant bien que mal jusque dans la salle de bain pour les laver et se rafraîchir elle-même. Enfin présentable, elle longe les couloirs sur la pointe des pieds et d'une petite voix timide, demande à l'infirmière de garde un seau et une serpillère. Serviable, l'infirmière l'accompagne et l'aide à nettoyer.  
Cerise retourne enfin se coucher, frissonnante sous les draps. Elle pleure amèrement et ramène la couverture par-dessus sa tête.

* * *

Il sort de l'ombre. C'était moins une. L'infirmière aurait pu le voir, ou même Cerise. Mais la chance a été de son côté. Si on peut parler de chance, quand l'étendue de ses pouvoirs agit sur les esprits humains avec une pareille facilité.  
Il se glisse à nouveau auprès de Cerise. Sentir sa fragilité sous sa main puissante a quelque chose d'enivrant. Sa peau est fine, son pouls palpite sous ses doigts. Sa respiration lente soulève à peine sa poitrine. Ainsi étendue, endormie, l'air d'être à moitié morte, il la trouve presque belle, d'une beauté macabre et gothique. Belle comme le cadavre d'une belle femme. Belle comme un corps ensanglanté. Belle comme une adolescente aux poignets tailladés et qui danse en attendant la mort.  
Peut-être la tuera-t-il ainsi ? La faire danser pour lui, traçant autour d'elle des cercles de sang, gracieuse et pâle, agonisant lentement dans un dernier sursaut de grâce et de beauté...

* * *

Confortablement installée sur la banquette d'un bar lounge, Cerise joue avec la carte plastifiée qu'elle a achetée au salon de la Sylphe. C'est un bon valable pour un téléchargement du logiciel d'upgrade du porygon en porygon2. Elle est fière de son acquisition. Elle va pouvoir améliorer Pixel et facturer la mise à jour à Chen. Ça lui fera les pieds. Elle sait que le laboratoire a peu d'argent – elle l'a deviné, à entendre Chen compter à mi-voix chaque fois qu'elle doit prendre le train. Mais qu'importe. Il n'avait qu'à pas être désagréable avec elle.

* * *

Au poste de police d'Utsunomiya, Léo s'impatiente.  
\- Quand donc pourrai-je la revoir ?  
\- Du calme, mon petit, lui murmure sa mère pour l'apaiser. Après dix-sept ans à attendre, tu peux bien patienter un jour ou deux de plus, n'est-ce pas ?  
Il secoue la tête.  
\- C'est vraiment trop injuste de devoir encore attendre ! Ah Cerise, pourquoi n'es-tu pas encore là ?  
\- Elle a certainement du travail. J'ai laissé un message au professeur Chen, il l'enverra ici dès que faire se peut.  
\- Ce n'est pas assez rapide pour moi. Il faut absolument qu'elle sache ! Il le faut, mère !  
\- Et pourquoi donc, mon petit poussin électrique ?  
\- Parce que... parce que...

* * *

_Fin du chapitre_

* * *

Chapitre basé sur la chanson Elle donne son corps avant son nom de IAM.


	15. Pleure petite soeur

_16 et 17 mai 514_

* * *

Amèrement, Cerise fait ses valises. Le salon est terminé, elle va devoir rentrer au laboratoire de Shimoda. Ses pokémons, sur le lit, ont un air bien triste et mélancolique. Pas elle. Mentalement elle compte et recompte la cagnotte qu'elle garde bien au chaud au fond de la fleur du gros Newton. Le chiffre danse devant ses yeux. Ça fait beaucoup, beaucoup d'argent. Mais elle ne veut pas déposer son pactole à la banque. Les gens vont se poser des questions. Utiliser une carte bancaire va permettre de retracer ses dépenses et ses déplacements. Mieux vaut tout conserver en espèces. Qui donc pourrait deviner l'endroit où elle dissimule son trésor ? Newton le gardera pour elle aussi sûrement qu'une vouivre.  
Le hall du centre ne désemplit pas. Tokyo est vraiment une ville surprenante. Au milieu de cette foule, elle va certainement parvenir à sortir incognito, à temps pour arriver vers neuf heures du soir à la gare de Shimoda. Un vélo de location, ou une promenade nocturne, et elle sera rapidement de retour auprès du professeur Chen.

* * *

_Jane et elle sont dans l'un des vestiaires du quartier général. Toutes les meilleures unités ont été rassemblées, armées de leurs meilleurs pokémons. Rapidement, les deux jeunes femmes enfilent leurs tenues noires et se maquillent le visage de la même couleur, sans oublier de peindre leurs dents – élégance de femme japonaise. Leurs cheveux, soigneusement attachés, ne risquent pas de traîner. Une cagoule complète la tenue._   
_\- C'est quoi, la cinquième fois qu'on participe à ce genre de manœuvre ? interroge-t-elle._   
_\- Ça fait sept fois pour moi, renseigne Jane. Si tu ne t'éclipsais pas de temps à autre, tu aurais gardé le compte._   
_\- Ah, tu vas pas m'en vouloir de jouer à la taupe à bord de l'Océane !_

_Elles se sourient l'une à l'autre, telles deux panthères s'apprêtant à s'entre-dévorer._   
_\- Le boss est vraiment, vraiment obstiné, continue-t-elle. À sa place j'aurais déjà abandonné. J'étais là le jour de la naissance du monstre, et je t'assure, c'était pas joli à voir. Tout ce qu'on va réussir à faire, c'est perdre des gens et des pokémons. Et les pokémons, c'est beaucoup de temps. Et le temps..._   
_\- ...c'est de l'argent, complète Jane. Oui, je sais. Mais d'un autre côté, imagine que nous réussissions cette fois ! Imagine que nous parvenions à le capturer !_   
_\- Si ça amuse le boss de courir après sa propre mort..._   
_\- Arrête un peu, tu vas nous porter malheur avec tes histoires !_   
_\- Quatre, quatre, quatre..._   
_\- Arrête avec tes conneries je te dis !_

_Jane fouille ses poches à la recherche d'une amulette, petit sac de toile renfermant un charme. Elle fait une courte prière et rempoche l'objet._   
_\- Je te déteste, tu sais ça ?_   
_Calamity sourit méchamment._   
_\- J'aime que tu me déteste, répond-elle simplement._   
_Elles s'enferment à nouveau dans le silence et passent des harnais d'escalade. Elles complètent leur équipement avec un parachute noir, un couteau de combat dans sa gaine, des grenades fumigènes, une arbalète à flèches anesthésiantes. Et bien entendu leurs meilleurs pokémons, enfermés dans des pokéballs noires marquées d'un R rouge._   
_\- Je vais pas tenir toute l'opération, soupire Jane. J'ai presque rien mangé depuis cinq ou six jours..._   
_\- Quatre, en fait, corrige Calamity avec un sourire sadique._

_Énervée, Jane sort à nouveau son amulette et recommence son manège._   
_\- Avec toi, les amulettes ne durent pas un an, mais un mois !_   
_Elle sourit encore. C'est son mécanisme de défense quand le boss les envoie pour tenter une fois encore de capturer ... . C'est presque une mission-suicide, encore une fois. Et comme pour toutes les missions à haut risque, interdiction de faire référence au chiffre quatre, parce que ça porte malheur. Mais Calamity n'a que faire de ces superstitions-là – ou justement, pour conjurer le sort à sa façon, elle répète inlassablement le chiffre qui, en langue ancienne, se prononce de la même façon que le mot « mort »._

_Elles arrangent leurs équipements et répètent certains gestes de combat. Jane soupire._   
_\- Bon, je pense qu'étant donnée la situation, on peut se le permettre, non ?_   
_Elle acquiesce. Oui, elles vont avoir besoin d'énergie cette nuit. Pas la peine de se voiler la face. Ce soir, elles doivent manger, et manger du lourd, manger du sucré. À cette seule idée, son estomac se révulse._   
_Jane fouille son casier et en extrait des barres et boissons énergisantes._   
_\- Rien que de la bonne caféine ! Plein de protéines ! De l'énergie concentrée, pour zéro calories !_   
_\- Jane, tu es ma sauveuse !_   
_Elles s'empiffrent de ces rations, se gorgent de caféine et autres stimulants, puis rejoignent leur unité de combat._

* * *

Distraitement, elle ramasse un journal abandonné sur un des bancs de la gare. La une indique qu'une alerte vigilance nationale a été lancée sur toutes les lignes de train. En effet, la Team Rocket – encore – a déployé une opération de grande envergure. Des dizaines de personnes ont été agressées. La plupart heureusement ont été en mesure de se défendre. Mais d'autres ont été gravement blessées et une vingtaine de pokémons ont été dérobés en l'espace d'une heure. Les forces de police ont été déployées.  
Alors que Cerise replie le journal pour le remettre à sa place, un groupe d'une douzaine de policiers en uniforme passe devant elle. L'un d'eux la fixe avec insistance et semble même s'apprêter à lui adresser la parole. Devant son hésitation, elle lui rend son regard, version meurtrière. Il tique et rejoint rapidement ses collègues. Elle sourit, satisfaite : les forces de l'ordre plient devant la puissance de sa réputation !

* * *

_Les hélicoptères de transport attendent les troupes de la Team Rocket. D'un pas résolu, Calamity et Jane s'avancent pour prendre la place qui est la leur, dans l'hélicoptère du boss. L'énorme persian qui l'accompagne partout les accueille avec un feulement. Silencieusement elles s'assoient parmi les plus grands de la Team Rocket. Le boss, dans l'ombre, ricane imperceptiblement. À le voir comme cela, personne n'imaginerait que cela fait de trop nombreuses années déjà qu'il parcourt le Japon en tous sens à la recherche de ... . Accumulant de trop nombreux échecs. Dilapidant tous les fonds de la Team Rocket dans sa poursuite désespérée. Cela tient presque de la monomanie.  
Lentement les hélicoptères s'élèvent dans le ciel. Encore une nuit à attendre, serrées comme des sardines sur les bancs étroits des hélicoptères, au milieu de la crème de la crème de la Team Rocket, tandis que les autres unités de combat préparent les derniers gadgets électroniques censés faciliter la capture des pokémons._

_Calamity secoue la tête. Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen efficace pour capturer un pokémon : c'est lui taper dessus._  
_Elle regarde autour d'elle, dans ce silence respectueux qui n'est tranché que par les ordres du boss aux autres hélicoptères de transport. Il y a là des femmes qui ont grimpé les échelons soit en faisant mieux que les hommes, soit en couchant. Des hommes qui ont été promu lorsque leurs supérieurs ont été sacrifiés aux yakuzas. Des moins-que-rien aux yeux de la loi. Les pires crapules du monde pokémon. Des sadiques, des poképhiles, des prostituées, des gigolos, des maqueraux, des voleurs et des dealers. La fange de la société, côté « je déteste mes pokémons ». Des yakuzas sans sabres ni tatouages ni sens de l'honneur. Les futurs maîtres du Japon._  
_Elle sourit, dans l'obscurité et le silence de la cabine. Dehors, le flap-flap-flap des pales continue sa chanson sans interruption._

* * *

Dans le troisième et dernier train qui va l'amener au laboratoire de Shimoda, Cerise se laisse tomber sur son siège, Sakura sur son épaule. Elle est épuisée. Elle se laisse aller à ses visions. Elle n'a plus la force de lutter contre le sommeil, contre la folie. Et elle n'est plus d'humeur à jouer à la criminelle rebelle pour se remonter le moral. Elle est lasse et fatiguée.  
En face d'elle s'assied un vieillard qui tient fermement contre lui un récipient opaque et fermé, de toute évidence plein d'eau. Il remonte ses lunettes et toise Cerise un long moment. Elle se sent mal à l'aise. C'est vraiment malpoli de regarder les gens comme ça. Ça ne se fait pas. Gênée, elle resserre sa blouse autour d'elle et place Sakura sur ses genoux pour se rassurer. Elle n'aime pas les regards insistants des gens. Ça lui donne l'impression qu'ils peuvent lire à-travers elle, voir ce à quoi elle a passé ses soirées et ses nuits à Tokyo, deviner où elle a planqué son magot. Elle serre instinctivement sa main sur les balls dans sa poche. Les noigrumes qu'elle a amoureusement vidées, il y a si longtemps, lorsqu'elle était encore joyeuse et innocente.

Le vieux se racle la gorge et, d'une voix traînante, s'adresse à elle.  
\- Excusez-moi jeune fille...  
Elle panique ; tous ses muscles se sont contractés.  
\- Oui ?  
Elle est prête à bondir et à s'enfuir au loin. Elle a les larmes aux yeux. Elle est à deux doigts de hurler.  
\- Vous n'iriez pas à Shimoda pas hasard ?  
Elle tremble de tous ses membres.  
\- Oui ?  
\- Ah, tant mieux ! Si je m'endors, vous voudrez bien me réveiller quand on arrive à la station ?  
Soulagement. Elle se laisse retomber en arrière dans son siège. Sakura pousse quelques petits cris indignés. Vraiment, on n'a pas idée d'effrayer les braves pokémons comme ça !  
Le train la balance doucement. Elle se met elle aussi à somnoler, en face de ce vieux qui a l'air finalement sympathique.

* * *

_Le boss saisit son micro et s'adresse à l'ensemble de ses sbires._   
_\- Bien, écoutez-moi tous ! Nous nous rapprochons de la zone. Veuillez vous diriger vers vos postes de combat et préparer vos armes ! Je ne veux pas qu'il nous échappe cette fois !_   
_Il fait une pause. Dans l'obscurité tranchée par les voyants de contrôle de l'hélicoptère, il a un air macabre. Calamity peut apercevoir son rictus haineux et ses yeux plissés._   
_\- Ne vous épargnez pas ! Si vous faites demi-tour devant lui, je vous réserverai un châtiment pire que tout ce qu'il pourra jamais imaginer pour tuer des humains. Surtout, ne me prenez pas à la légère._

_Personne n'en a de toute façon l'intention. Une ou deux fois l'an, le boss exhibe ce qu'il reste d'un de ceux qui ont préféré lui faire face plutôt que de lui obéir. À ce souvenir, Calamity tremble de tous ses membres. Plutôt se jeter dans la gueule de Groudon en personne que de subir la colère du boss._   
_\- N'épargnez pas non plus le matériel, ni même les munitions. Si vous l'apercevez, ne le quittez des yeux sous aucun prétexte ! EN AVANT !_   
_Les hélicoptères s'inclinent et accélèrent leur course, tranchant la nuit noire dans un vacarme assourdissant._

_Debout l'une à côté de l'autre, dans l'embrasure de la porte de saut, elles se préparent à s'élancer dans le vide en ouvrant leurs parachutes. Leurs jambes tremblent. Ces dernières années, à cause de ces trop nombreuses opérations visant à capturer l'insaisissable, les rangs des « vétérans » de la Team Rocket se sont clairsemés. En les comptant elles, il n'y a plus que dix personnes à avoir un jour été parachutées dans les environs du monstre et à y avoir survécu._   
_\- Essaye de voir le bon côté des choses, encourage Calamity._   
_\- Ah ouais ? Un bon côté ? Tu veux dire, une mort rapide et sans douleur ?_   
_\- Nan, je pensais à complètement autre chose._   
_\- On a échappé au dernier concert de Madonna ?_   
_\- Pas ça non plus._   
_\- Mais parle, à la fin !_

_Calamity reste silencieuse quelques instants, puis :_   
_\- Ça aurait pu être pire. Ça aurait pu être notre quatrième saut en parachute._   
_Jane grince des dents en tentant de s'arracher les cheveux à-travers sa cagoule. Le signal est finalement donné : elles sautent._

* * *

Sakura sautille sur les genoux de Cerise, la tirant de ses songes éveillés. Eh, elle voulait connaître la suite pourtant ! Quel pokémon était-elle censée capturer ? Comment s'en est-elle sortie encore une fois ? Jane a-t-elle survécu avec elle ? Pour une fois que ça a l'air intéressant !  
Mais non. Sakura sautille sur ses genoux, et elle ne peut que s'arracher à regrets à ce monde étrange qui dévoile son passé. Le petit vieux la fixe à nouveau.  
\- Vous travailleriez pas pour le laboratoire de Chen par hasard ?  
Elle lui jette un regard oblique. Elle serre son ordinateur portable contre elle et remonte ses lunettes, suspicieuse.  
\- Pourquoi cette question ?  
\- Et bien, il y a un pokédex qui sort de votre poche.  
Son pokédex. Elle n'a plus osé l'ouvrir depuis le jour où elle a collé une des vignettes du purikura dessus.  
\- Bien vu, répond-elle pour être polie. Je travaille à temps partiel pour le professeur Chen.  
\- C'est une heureuse rencontre, vraiment !  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Je me dirige justement vers son laboratoire !  
\- Ah.

Un silence de quelques instants s'installe. Puis Cerise pose la question que la logique appelle :  
\- Et pourquoi voulez-vous voir le professeur Chen ?  
\- Ah, j'ai aiguillonné votre curiosité, n'est-ce pas, jeune fille ?  
Il affiche un sourire ravi et satisfait.  
\- J'ai ici dans ce bocal un cadeau pour le professeur.  
\- Un alevin de poisson ?  
\- Par Arceus, vous êtes bien ennuyants les jeunes de nos jours ! À tout deviner !  
\- Oh, et c'est un alevin de quoi ?

Cerise s'est penchée en avant. Elle contemple avidement le bocal. Elle veut savoir ce qu'il y a dedans. Elle veut voir, elle veut toucher ce nouveau pokémon. Elle veut mettre son nom dessus. Elle veut le posséder pour devenir célèbre puis riche. Elle veut...  
\- C'est un alvinéon, un alevin de luminéon. Enfin, c'est un œuf. Les autres petits ont éclos mais je voulais apporter un œuf au professeur Chen.  
\- Mais c'est super !  
« Et merde... » pense-t-elle. Une occasion manquée. Tout ça parce que le vieux professeur l'avait envoyée à Tokyo pendant ce temps. C'était très rusé, bien joué de sa part. Mais elle se montrera plus rusée que lui. Enfin, si l'occasion se présente.

Dans le couloir passent quelques policiers en uniforme, raides, caninos aux pieds, matraque à la main. Ils n'ont pas l'air commode et s'attendent bien sûr à ce que des membres de la Team Rocket leur sautent à la gorge à n'importe quel moment.  
Lorsque les policiers sont hors de sa vue, Cerise continue à féliciter le vieil homme pour sa découverte. Puis, histoire de discuter poliment, elle présente Joey et Saturnin. Mais ses pensées sont ailleurs.

* * *

_Au milieu de cadavres d'humains et de machines, couvertes de poussière, Calamity et Jane se terrent derrière Drascore. Elles restent immobiles, attendant que la situation s'éclaircisse. Dans le ciel, un seul hélicoptère plane encore : celui du boss, en pleine conversation avec sa cible. Elles n'écoutent pas. Elles ont mal partout._   
_Roulée en boule, Calamity grince des dents. C'est à elle qu'il appartient, et à elle seule ! Pas au boss ! À personne ! Rien qu'à elle !_   
_Jane la retient alors qu'elle s'apprête à se jeter en avant. Ça ne sert à rien. Il est beaucoup, beaucoup trop fort._   
_Là-haut, le boss tente de tirer sur sa cible avec un lanceur automatique de pokéballs. Les balls, bien que spécialement étudiées pour le capturer lui, sont déviées à mi-course. Enfin, l'hélicoptère est précipité vers le sol – le pokémon s'est enfui._

_Émergeant des décombres, sale et meurtri, le boss contemple le champ de bataille. Il a encore perdu des troupes et beaucoup, beaucoup de matériel. Mais il n'abandonnera jamais. Calamity le sait. Elle le sent au fond d'elle. Le boss n'abandonnera pas. Et elle non plus._   
_En boitant, elle émerge de derrière Drascore._   
_\- Encore un coup dans l'eau, boss, remarque-t-elle._   
_\- Pas la peine d'en rajouter !_   
_\- Ça sera pour la prochaine fois, boss._   
_\- Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois !_

_Son visage est terrifiant. Il écume et une veine sur le côté de son front menace d'éclater._   
_\- Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois ! Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre plus d'hommes et de crédits alors que nous sommes en pleine guerre contre les yakuzas. Il ne peut pas y avoir de prochaine fois._   
_\- Vous inquiétez pas, boss._   
_C'est Jane qui vient de parler. Elle émerge elle aussi du nuage de poussière qui plane sur la scène._   
_\- On va s'en occuper, des yakuzas. Quelques taupes, quelques meurtres..._   
_\- Ils ne vous laisseront jamais utiliser vos pokémons contre des humains. Cela va à l'encontre de leur code de conduite._   
_\- Ben on n'a qu'à faire comme eux !_

_Calamity frissonne. Jane aurait-elle perdu la tête ? Est-elle vraiment prête à tuer de ses propres mains un autre humain ?_   
_\- Oui, tu as absolument raison !_   
_Le boss est ravi._   
_\- Tu as absolument raison ! Calamity ! Avec Jane, je te charge d'organiser un plan pour vous infiltrer chez les yakuzas. Vous y resterez pendant une année ou deux, afin de gagner leur confiance, puis vous vous débarrasserez proprement de leurs chefs. Sans chefs, ils seront incapables de réagir face à notre prochain assaut. Et le Japon sera à moi !_   
_Il est effrayant, éclatant d'un rire sadique sous les pâles rayons du soleil levant – à moins que ça ne soit la lueur de l'incendie qui s'étend peu à peu autour d'eux._

* * *

\- On ne bouge plus !  
L'ordre est direct et ne souffre aucune résistance. Dans l'encadrement de la porte du compartiment, un rhinoféros se tient, l'air pas commode. Derrière lui, une personne dont la blouse blanche ne cache plus désormais l'uniforme noir de la Team Rocket.  
Le vieil homme s'est recroquevillé contre la paroi extérieure du train. Il serre désespérément contre lui le bocal opaque contenant l'œuf d'alvinéon.  
\- Partez ! Ce n'est pas à vous alors maintenant, partez !  
Il pleure presque. Il fait peine à voir.

Calmement, Cerise fait un signe à l'adolescent et laisse tomber un sobre « salut ! ».  
\- On s'connaît ? demande-t-il en plissant les yeux.  
\- Ça m'étonnerait. Je suis une vieille de la vieille, petit. Sans doute une légende à l'heure qu'il est.  
\- Une légende parmi les nullards, sans doute !  
Il éclate de rire. Il s'apprête à lancer le rhinoféros à l'attaque.  
\- Dis au boss que je ne suis pas morte.  
\- Hein ?  
\- J'ai dit : dis au boss que je ne suis pas morte.

Tremblant, dans son coin, le vieillard gémit. Son regard passe de Cerise au voleur, du voleur à Cerise. Il ne comprend pas. Elle travaille pourtant pour le professeur Chen ! Elle l'a dit elle-même ! Ça ne peut pas être une mauvaise fille !  
\- J'en ai rien à foutre de toi. C'est son colis qui m'intéresse.  
\- Ah non, j'étais là la première.  
\- Ah je vois. Alors c'est ça hein ? Tu prétends être des nôtres pour –  
Elle ne le laisse pas finir. Tournant le dos au vieil homme, elle exhibe son tatouage et le dissimule vivement.  
\- En fait t'es juste une autre conne qui trouve que le crime c'est cool, hein ? On va voir ça ! Rhinoféros !

L'énorme rhinocéros bipède se précipite en avant. Sakura lui fait face avec ses feuill'magik, tandis que Saturnin riposte par un pistolet à o. Pixel grogne de sa voix synthétique et envoie une rafale d'ondes psychiques. Un magnifique soleil luit au-dessus des combattants.  
Avec la vitesse d'une comète, Joey frappe l'assaillant mais il se fait écraser par son large pied. De ses dernières forces, il tente une morsure et s'agrippe au mollet rocheux avec désespoir tandis que Pixel charge, sans grand effet.

Largement ouvert, dansant au milieu de dizaines de pétales de fleurs, Sakura piaille gaiement jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse empaler par le rhinoféros. Joey lâche prise et se retrouve précipité dans un coin. Il tente de se relever, puis reste immobile. Cerise s'empresse de les rappeler.  
Ignoré par le rhinoféros, Saturnin se prend la tête à deux mains et l'incline sur le côté. Le rhinoféros est projeté en arrière mais il se remet d'aplomb et fait trembler le wagon d'un puissant séisme auquel Pixel échappe de justesse à l'aide de son vol magnétik. Saturnin est rappelé. Quelques boulons dégringolent du plafond ; le wagon a été partiellement démantelé.

Ce n'est plus qu'un match un contre un. Le rhinoféros fait trembler sol et plafond en piétinant tandis que son dresseur grince des dents.  
\- On va voir ce qu'on va voir ! Rhinoféros ! Bélier !  
\- Esquive, Pixel !  
La pauvre créature virtuelle est écrasée entre la tête cornue et la poubelle, sous la fenêtre. Le coup est tellement violent que le wagon penche dangereusement, manquant de dérailler.  
Elle rappelle le pokémon en vitesse et s'apprête à se jeter à la gorge du rhinoféros mais celui-ci recule en même temps que son dresseur. Leurs yeux épouvantés s'écarquillent et ils s'enfuient à toutes jambes. Quand Cerise se retourne, il n'y a plus rien derrière elle que les arbres qui défilent dans le noir de la nuit.

Le vieillard tremble toujours. Cerise tente de le relever, sans succès. Il a eu tellement peur qu'il est en état de choc. Le conteneur opaque éclate presque sous la pression de ses bras, qui ne veulent pas lâcher prise. En soupirant, Cerise va chercher les policiers de garde pour qu'ils s'occupent de lui.

* * *

Dans un compartiment voisin, un rhinoféros et son dresseur tremblent de tous leurs membres, terrés tant bien que mal sous une banquette. Un pokématos est exhibé par l'humain. Convulsivement, il compose le numéro puis il porte l'appareil à son oreille. Plié en quatre sous le siège, il surveille l'entrée d'un œil et la fenêtre de l'autre.  
\- Allo, boss ? Je sais que vous n'aimez pas qu'on vous appelle en personne mais c'est urgent ! Je l'ai vu ! Il était là ! Et avec lui, une femme qui porte notre marque et dit être une des anciennes !

* * *

Dans un bâtiment secret, dans l'obscurité, un homme en costume raccroche son téléphone. Avec un ricanement à peine audible, il caresse son persian.  
\- Une « ancienne », hein ? Intéressant...  
Il presse le bouton d'un interphone.  
\- Fouillez-moi les archives de ces quinze dernières années. Trouvez-moi toutes les personnes, homme ou femme, qui nous ont quittées sans laisser de cadavre.  
Puis, s'adressant à son persian :  
\- Ça prendra du temps, mon bout d'chou, mais on finira par trouver. Oh oui, on va la trouver, et lui avec.  
Le persian ronronne en fermant à demi les yeux.  
\- Et elle va regretter de l'avoir gardé pour elle seule.

* * *

Au poste de police de Shimoda, Cerise et le vieillard attendent l'arrivée du professeur Chen avec toute la patience dont ils sont capables de faire preuve. Cerise surtout, n'est pas à l'aise. Tous ses pokémons (à l'exception de Newton) ont été confiés au centre pokémon de la ville. Elle a la désagréable impression d'être nue. À ses côtés, le vieil homme, toujours en état de choc, ne laisse personne approcher de son précieux œuf.  
Les policiers vont et viennent dans le commissariat. C'est l'heure du changement d'équipe. Dans un coin, un caninos bâille largement. À ses côtés, un medhyéna bien réveillé attend sagement que la brigade cynophile ait besoin de ses services de renifleur.

Deux agents discutent au sujet des dépositions, puis l'un d'eux se dirige vers Cerise.  
\- Mademoiselle ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Il y a quelques détails que j'aimerais éclaircir avec vous.  
Elle se lève et le suit jusque dans le bureau.  
\- Vous dites dans votre déposition avoir tenté de bluffer l'agresseur...  
\- Oui, j'ai essayé de lui faire croire que je faisais moi aussi partie de la même organisation criminelle, afin de le détourner de son attaque.

Le policier soupire et se masse la racine du nez.  
\- Écoutez, que vous vous défendiez avec vos pokémons, passe encore. C'est normal. C'est un geste civique et citoyen. Mais ne tentez plus de vous faire passer pour ce que vous n'êtes pas, d'accord ? Ça risquerait de vous attirer des ennuis.  
Elle acquiesce. Elle a compris. Elle va se tenir à carreau.  
\- C'est bon, vous pouvez retourner dans la salle d'attente. Le professeur ne devrait plus tarder.

* * *

\- Cerise, te voilà enfin !  
Le professeur a, étonnamment, l'ai réjoui en contemplant son assistante.  
\- J'ai un message pour toi. Non, en fait j'ai deux messages pour toi.  
Elle penche la tête sur le côté, intriguée. Un officier de police lui tend les noigrumes contenant ses pokémons. Elle les empoche puis se tourne à nouveau vers le professeur.  
\- Qu'y a-t-il ?  
\- Et bien, tu vas devoir te rendre à Utsunomiya.

Cerise tente de garder un air calme, mais intérieurement, elle sent son monde s'écrouler. Elle va se retrouver face à Léo, et c'est bien la dernière chose qu'elle souhaite !  
\- Léo le Pokémaniaque a vraiment insisté pour que tu ailles le voir.  
Tous les muscles de son visage se crispent, malgré sa vigilance.  
\- Et bien, ça n'a pas l'air de t'enchanter !  
Elle fait la grimace. Et merde. Si Léo a parlé au professeur, la nouvelle va bientôt se répandre. Elle n'est vraiment pas rendue.  
\- Rassure-toi, c'est pour des raisons personnelles ! Pas de travail cette fois !  
Le soulagement est visible sur le visage de Cerise. Léo n'a pas parlé. S'il avait parlé, le professeur ne serait pas aussi désinvolte. À moins qu'il n'ait dévoilé que la moitié des informations ? En tout cas, avec seulement un des morceaux du puzzle, impossible de tout reconstituer. Elle est sauve.

\- Il a dit que ça concernait sa sœur, et que tu devais venir au plus vite. Mais je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait bien attendre, c'est pas comme si elle allait se marier et que c'était toi la demoiselle d'honneur ! Ha ha ha !  
\- Ha ha... vous êtes vraiment très drôle, professeur. Et pour l'autre message ?  
\- La police d'Utsunomiya te convoque.  
Cerise est horrifiée. Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui veulent ?  
\- Oh, c'est rien de bien grave, ils pensent avoir retrouvé ton identité perdue. Mais leur hypothèse est absolument farfelue, je n'y crois pas un instant ! Ha ha ha !  
Cerise essaye de toutes ses force d'avoir l'air naturelle.  
\- Oui, vous avez raison professeur, il y a tellement de disparitions qu'on ne peut pas être certain ! Il faudrait faire une analyse ADN pour savoir !  
Elle tente de toutes ses force de plaisanter avec lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il se lasse et donne le signal du retour au laboratoire.

* * *

Le professeur Chen tente de toutes ses forces de dissimuler son malaise derrière des plaisanteries à n'en plus finir. Il sait qu'elle sait qu'il sait, puisqu'il a pris les messages. Il sait aussi qu'elle ne lui fait pas confiance. C'est compréhensible. L'inverse l'aurait même surpris. Il sait ce qu'elle est, qui elle est, même s'il ne comprend toujours pas très bien ce qu'elle est venue faire dans son laboratoire, avec son histoire d'amnésie. En manque d'imagination pour une couverture, sans doute. Et ses pokémons ? Pourquoi s'être contentée d'un ceribou, puis d'autres pokémons qu'elle capture elle-même ? Autre mystère. Mais il ne faut pas qu'il se focalise là-dessus. Plutôt sur un moyen de l'éloigner du laboratoire, encore une fois. Un moyen de se débarrasser définitivement d'elle. Il n'aime pas l'avoir dans les pieds. Elle est peu-être serviable, elle a peut-être aidé le laboratoire, mais enfin, c'est une femme ! Elle finira par lui attirer des ennuis, voire pire, comme Agatha l'a fait avant elle. Et il n'aime pas la signification de sa présence au laboratoire. Ça lui donne l'odieux sentiment d'avoir quelque chose à se reprocher. Et cette expédition sur une île du Pacifique ! Il est censé embarquer dans...

...et si c'était _Cerise_ qui embarquait à sa place ?

* * *

Bizarrement, Cerise et heureuse de retrouver le laboratoire. Ça lui avait presque manqué, de voir autour d'elle les nombreuses étagères des boîtes de stockage, les livres, les archives... Pixel surtout est ravi de retrouver l'ordinateur central du laboratoire.  
\- Je ne veux pas vous embêter professeur, mais j'ai fait quelques dépenses à Tokyo...  
\- Je le craignais...  
Il soupire.  
\- Bon, vas-y, annonce tes notes de frais...  
\- J'ai acheté une clef de téléchargement pour un améliorator. Je me suis dit que Pixel serait sans doute plus efficace de cette façon.

Elle lui tend la carte plastifiée. Le professeur est surpris.  
\- Et... c'est tout ?  
\- C'est tout.  
\- Pas d'autres frais ?  
\- Pas d'autres frais. Je n'ai pas dépassé le budget que vous m'aviez alloué.  
\- Et bien, ça alors...  
Elle hausse un sourcil. Si elle avait su que l'améliorator ne l'embêterait pas, elle ne se serait pas donné la peine de l'acheter ! Ou alors, elle aurait rajouté d'autres choses... La version « Z », par exemple.  
\- Je m'occuperai de mettre Pixel à jour demain matin.  
\- Et n'oublie pas de prendre le premier train pour Utsunomiya ! N'hésite pas à partir tôt, tu pourras dormir pendant le trajet !  
\- J'y penserai, professeur.

Avec délice, elle déballe ses affaires dans sa chambre attitrée. Kazumi est définitivement parti, youpi ! Et cette chambre est la sienne, en attendant de pouvoir prendre celle du professeur Chen. Et la place qui va avec. Puis, elle pourra gravir les échelons, devenir la plus grande scientifique du Japon, renverser la Team Rocket, prendre la place du boss, diriger le Japon, puis le monde ! Et après... et bien, elle avisera. Il y aura certainement suffisamment de personnes souhaitant prendre sa place pour la tenir occupée pendant les nombreuses années de son règne. Il restera toujours des espèces inconnues de pokémon pour la faire courir à droite et à gauche. À la tête d'une armée, elle pourrait même peut-être détrôner Arceus et s'imposer comme Maître de l'Univers ?  
Elle sourit de toutes ses dents à ces pensées. Ça a l'air cool, diriger l'Univers. Ouais, elle va faire ça. Elle va devenir Maître de l'Univers.

* * *

À ses côtés, sous la chaleur des draps, Kami se sent bien. Tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Elle est là sous sa main, il contrôle jusqu'au moindre des battements de son cœur. La chaleur qu'elle dégage, sa présence, son souffle sur sa joue, son odeur humaine, tout lui avait manqué, d'une certaine façon. Elle est là, il la déteste de toutes les fibres de son âme, et tout semble tellement à sa place !  
Le ceriflor est endormi, dans le cou de la jeune femme. Il se frotte contre elle puis semble remarquer la présence de Kami. Alors le pokémon plante lève un pétale et de son œil surpris, il le contemple. Puis il le reconnaît, le salue gaiement, et sombre à nouveau dans le sommeil.

Il ne comprend pas. Les pokémons de la jeune femme... l'apprécient ? Comment est-ce possible ? Combien de nuits il a passées à la tenir sous sa main, il ne sait pas. Combien de fois il aurait pu la tuer, personne ne peut compter. Et son pokémon le plus proche le salue gaiement ?  
Le bébé kangourex grogne dans son sommeil et se réveille. Il le regarde de ses grands yeux humides. Il se lève et s'approche.  
Il grimace. Qu'espère-t-il donc, ce petit joey ? Le chasser ? Sauver sa dresseuse ?  
Avec appréhension il suit les mouvements du bébé. Ce dernier n'a pas l'air hostile.

Soudain, le petit joey se saisit de sa queue et le regarde avec de grands yeux humides.  
« S'il te plaît, raconte-moi une histoire ! L'humaine va pas bien, elle raconte plus d'histoires. Raconte-moi une histoire ! »  
Il reste immobile quelques instants, oubliant même de faire battre le cœur de Cerise. Puis le temps semble reprendre son cours normal, et l'humaine respire à nouveau.  
Bien. Une histoire. Mais quel genre d'histoire ?  
« Une histoire vraie. Ton histoire. »  
Il soupire. Sa propre histoire... il ne sait plus où est le vrai où est le faux.  
« Une autre alors. Mais une histoire vraie. »  
Une autre histoire, il veut bien. Alors il cherche dans sa mémoire des choses que Père et Sérénité lui ont dites, à l'époque où ils essayaient encore de le faire changer

* * *

\- Tiens, voici une pokéball. Le wattouatt que tu veux est dedans.  
Quelque chose l'a réveillée, l'impression d'étouffer. Mais elle n'a pas bougé d'un cil. Elle reste étendue et elle écoute la voix chaude qui remplit la chambre. Elle sent contre elle Sakura qui, bien que fermé, écoute de toutes ses oreilles. Elle sent à ses pieds Joey et Saturnin qui se sont assis au bout du lit. Et à ses côtés, assis au niveau de son visage, la grosse créature à l'odeur de mentali et d'alakazam. Ses yeux, elle en est sûre, sont violets.  
\- Apprivoiser, c'est une chose trop oubliée, dit le goupix. Ça veut dire « créer des liens »...

Elle a l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu cette histoire quelque part. Elle ne dit rien et elle écoute. De temps en temps, des larmes s'échappent de sous ses cils. Elle aimerait qu'il reste là, pour toujours. Que cette nuit ne s'arrête jamais.  
\- Tu es responsable de ce que tu apprivoise. Tu es responsable de ta roselia.  
Est-ce ce qu'il essaye de lui dire ? La raison pour laquelle il reste près d'elle, la suit partout ? Est-elle responsable de lui d'une certaine façon ? Mais pourquoi ne vient-il pas lui parler en face ?

L'histoire est terminée, il en entame une autre. Elle est heureuse. Elle dort à moitié, bercée par la voix. Pour une fois, les cauchemars ne la suivent pas.  
\- Ne vole que celui qui ose voler, miaula Zorba.  
Elle aime cette histoire. L'histoire de la goélise et du chaffreux qui lui enseigna à voler. C'est une belle histoire.  
Elle va pour s'endormir, mais elle sent le pokémon étranger qui s'en va. Un courant d'air, une porte qui se referme sans bruit...  
Il est parti.  
Elle est heureuse. Elle n'a plus peur.

* * *

Sur le chemin qui mène à la gare, fumant tranquillement sa pipe (et pas rageusement comme les autres fois), elle tente de reprendre l'entraînement de ses pokémons. Sa voix est timide. Ce n'est plus la jeune dresseuse enthousiaste qu'escortait Léo au sortir d'Utsunomiya. Elle est plus calme, mais ce n'est plus de la tristesse. Ses pokémons l'ont ressenti ; ils sont visiblement heureux eux aussi.  
Elle a confiance dans le pokémon étrange aux yeux violets. Il lui a raconté des histoires pour qu'elle n'ait pas de cauchemars. C'est sans doute lui qui a mis en fuite le rhinoféros, la veille au soir. Quand ses yeux lui sont apparus, au-travers de la fumée de ses cigarettes, là encore les cauchemars ont cessé. Il avait également tenté de la mettre en garde contre Arthur McQueen, mais elle n'avait pas écouté. Pourquoi n'a-t-il rien dit à Tokyo lorsqu'elle se vendait pour quelques miliers de yens ? Sans doute n'aime-t-il pas les grandes villes. Ou peut-être avait-il compris qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre moyen à sa disposition pour gagner autant en aussi peu de temps. Et Léo ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il rien dit avant qu'elle ne passe une nuit avec Léo ? Sans doute les pokémons ne voient rien d'amoral là-dedans. Ce sont des pokémons après tout. Même les plus intelligents, même les dieux parmi eux, ont une moralité différente de celle des humains.

Elle tourne et retourne les évènements dans sa tête. Oui, elle en est sûre à présent, c'est lui qui lui a apporté les remèdes lorsqu'elle a été attaquée par les dardargnans. Il est son génie protecteur. Tant qu'elle ne s'enferme pas dans une grande ville, il restera autour d'elle pour la protéger. Et s'il n'est pas dans les environs, c'est qu'elle n'a rien à craindre. Donc tout va bien. Tout va pour le mieux.  
Elle chante doucement sur le chemin. Elle est heureuse. Elle va trouver un moyen de l'apprivoiser, et il l'aidera à conquérir le monde.  
Le soleil brille.  
Elle a mis Pixel à jour.

* * *

Le train file vers Utsunomiya. Cerise est perdue dans ses pensées. Elle feuillette son pokédex pour passer le temps, repensant aux jours heureux passés avec Léo. Les feunards sont beaux... Elle se demande si elle aura un feunard un jour. Il faudrait capturer un goupix. C'est mignon un goupix. Comme dans l'histoire qu'elle a entendue cette nuit. Un mignon petit goupix, et il lui dirait « apprivoiser, ça veut dire créer des liens ».  
Joey est serré contre elle. Il est content d'avoir retrouvé sa « maman », même si elle a toujours cette affreuse manie de respirer de la fumée malodorante et irritante. Mais c'est pas grave, c'est sa maman, et elle est là pour lui.  
Le paysage défile. Le jour n'est pas tout à fait levé : les premiers rayons viennent tout juste de pointer à l'horizon.  
Elle s'endort.

* * *

Le trajet aurait pu être plus agréable si son sommeil n'avait pas été troublé de visions érotiques dénuées de toute éthique. Peu importe. C'est pas si grave que ça, puisque son pokémon gardien ne l'a pas empêchée de voir tout ça. Bien entendu, de nouvelles énigmes trottent dans sa tête. Notamment, comment un pokémon pourrait-il accepter que deux humaines se servent de la sorte d'un mackogneur, d'un porygon, d'un arbok, d'un métamorph... ?

D'un autre côté, la barrière entre les espèces n'existe pas ou presque chez les pokémons. On a vu toutes sortes de choses, toutes sortes de croisements. Ça doit être ça. Ce sont les humains qui font du chichi. Après tout, aucun de ces pokémons n'a jamais attaqué les deux jeunes filles ! Pas d'après ses souvenirs en tout cas. Si ce qu'elles avaient fait était si contre-nature que ça, ils se seraient défendus. Et son gardien l'aurait mise en garde, comme il avait tenté de la mettre en garde contre McQueen. Donc tout va bien. Ce n'est pas grave, ce qu'elles ont fait. Pas comme ce que l'homme à la limousine lui a fait... Celui-là, si elle le croise à nouveau, elle le dépiaute. Elle ne lui laissera pas deux cellules ensemble, et pour identifier le cadavre, il ne restera plus que les vêtements et des traces de sang. S'il en reste quelque chose.

* * *

Dans le commissariat d'Utsunomiya, Léo a les larmes aux yeux. Enfin, il va revoir sa sœur, disparue depuis si longtemps.

Dans le commissariat d'Utsunomiya, Cerise a des sueurs froides. Elle n'ose imaginer ce qui va se passer dans les secondes qui viennent.

Léo pousse la porte. Elle est là, devant lui, enfin !

Cerise ferme les yeux lorsque la porte s'ouvre. Elle ne veut pas faire face à l'odieuse réalité.

Un agent entre dans la pièce et dépose un dossier sur la table.

Cerise hésite puis pose la main sur la pile de papier.

Léo caresse le bras de sa sœur, malgré la répulsion qu'elle lui inspire. Cela n'a plus d'importance, il l'a retrouvée.

Le contact est odieux. Elle aimerait le faire disparaître, elle aimerait tout détruire autour d'elle !

Il n'a pas besoin d'emporter le dossier avec lui. Il n'en a que faire. Il l'a retrouvée.

Précipitamment, elle ferme le poing sur la liasse de papier et toujours sans regarder autour d'elle, sort en courant de la pièce.

Il sort de la pièce. Sa mère s'approche pour le rassurer, pour le câliner, mais devant lui court Cerise.  
\- Attends ! Cerise, attends !

Elle ne se retourne pas. Elle ne veut rien savoir. Rien du tout. Tout ça n'existe pas. Ce n'est pas réel. Ça ne fait pas partie de son monde !

La mère caresse les cheveux de son fils.  
\- Allons au sanctuaire prier pour elle.  
Il acquiesce. Tant pis si Cerise court. Même si elle lui a brisé le cœur. Il va aller au sanctuaire prier pour le repos de sa sœur.

Elle ne s'arrête que lorsqu'elle ne peut plus respirer, c'est-à-dire à quelques pâtés de maison du commissariat. Elle s'enfonce dans une petite ruelle et, pliée en deux, elle vomit. C'est trop horrible. Il l'a vue. Elle ne veut plus y penser. Plus jamais.

Il marche tristement aux côtés de sa mère. Le sanctuaire est proche. À la fontaine, ils se lavent les mains et se rincent la bouche avant de passer sous le torii et d'entrer dans la zone sacrée.

Lorsque la tête a arrêté de lui tourner, elle tente de tirer à elle un bidon métallique vide. Désespérée, elle appelle Saturnin et Joey à l'aide.

Ils ont acheté des prières inscrites sur de longs rouleaux de papier. Ils ne les déplient pas et ne les lisent pas, pour éviter que le charme des amulettes ne soit rompu.

Elle parvient à redresser une petite poubelle métallique. Elle y fourre le dossier sans même l'ouvrir.

Des cordes de chanvre torsadées vers la droite entourent la zone la plus sacrée du sanctuaire.

Elle gratte plusieurs allumettes et les jette dans la poubelle. Des flammes commencent à s'élever.

Ils accrochent les amulettes à la corde et se recueillent. Ils s'inclinent deux fois, font teinter une clochette, s'inclinent encore une fois et  
joignent les mains à hauteur de la gorge pour prier.

Les flammes consument les feuilles maudites. Une fumée âcre s'élève alors que le reste des ordures prend feu.

Ils s'inclinent une dernière fois, mains jointes, et se dirigent vers le torii de sortie.

Fébrilement, elle bourre sa pipe et en tire des bouffées à toute vitesse, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle tousse, elle crache. Elle veut noyer dans la fumée la vision de ces pages qui n'ont pas encore totalement disparu.

Léo se retourne une dernière fois. L'espace d'un instant, il croit voir un spectre mauve vêtu d'un grand chapeau et d'une robe le regarder tendrement puis disparaître. Mais sans doute n'était-ce qu'un effet de son imagination.

Ses pokémons se serrent contre ses jambes. Ils n'ont pas tout compris, mais ils en savent assez pour détester les dossiers qui viennent des commissariats. Si seulement ils avaient été de puissants dracaufeus, ils se seraient volontiers envolés pour le commissariat afin d'y brûler toutes les archives, et jusqu'au dernier mouchoir en papier.

\- Sois en paix, ma Yumi...

Elle s'arrache les cheveux par poignées et frappe les murs de ses poings fermés. Elle donne un violent coup de pied dans la poubelle enflammée, et le contenu se renverse. Paniqué, Saturnin arrose le tout d'un violent pistolet à o et sautille devant sa dresseuse en poussant des « couacs » horrifiés. Elle ne répond rien et heurte de tout son flanc une benne plus grosse, qu'elle bourre ensuite de coups de coude. Joey, pensant qu'elle en a après la benne, rajoute un coup de poing à son tour, pliant le container. Sakura piaule d'indignation mais aussi de panique. Finalement, voyant qu'elle a attiré l'attention de la foule, Cerise rappelle ses pokémons et s'enfuit à-travers la ruelle. Elle erre de nombreuses heures dans la ville puis ses pas la ramènent à la gare, où elle s'embarque pour Shimoda.  
Un courant d'air emporte les derniers débris du dossier qu'elle a brûlé. Sur l'un d'eux, on peut voir la moitié de son visage et lire ce prénom : Yumi.

* * *

_Fin du chapitre_

* * *

Chapitre basé sur la chanson Cry little sister de L.A. Guns.


	16. Suis-je là ?

_du 17 mai au soir au 2 juin 514_

* * *

Elle ne sait plus quoi faire. La paix de la nuit précédente semble s'être envolée bien loin. Sur le siège en face d'elle, dans le train qui la ramène à Shimoda, Saturnin la contemple en penchant la tête sur le côté.  
« Pourquoi tu te fais du mal comme ça ? »  
Elle ne comprend rien de ce qu'il lui dit. Sakura tente de la raisonner à son tour.  
« Tu n'as même pas regardé les papiers avant de les brûler. Ressaisis-toi ! Tu es ridicule ! »  
Pour toute réponse, elle le prend dans ses bras et dissimule son visage dans ses pétales.  
« Maman ! Arrête ! Tu me fais peur ! »  
Mais les piaulements de Joey tombent dans l'oreille d'une sourde.

« Si au moins tu nous disais ce qui ne va pas ! » implore Saturnin.  
« Elle est comme ça depuis que le garçon aux cheveux rouges et elle ont dû se séparer. » explique Sakura.  
« Tu crois qu'elle est amoureuse ? »  
« J'en suis certain. »  
« Alors pourquoi elle retourne pas avec lui ? » demande Joey.  
« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. » soupire Sakura. « Je l'ai vue éviter tous les gens qui lui ressemblent, pendant des jours. »  
« Et elle s'est jetée dans les bras d'autres hommes... » continue Saturnin. « C'est étrange, vraiment très étrange. »  
« Pourquoi elle a mal comme ça ? » gémit Joey.  
« On devrait peut-être parler avec le florizarre. Ou le porygon. Ils sont plus vieux que nous, ils en savent certainement plus sur les humains ! »

Joey et Saturnin acquiescent. Mais comment amener leur dresseuse à sortir ledit florizarre de sa poche suffisamment longtemps pour qu'ils puissent discuter sérieusement ?  
« Peut-être que le Conteur pourrait nous aider ? » suggère Saturnin. « Elle allait mieux quand il racontait des histoires. Et il est toujours dans les environs. »  
« Pourquoi il se montre jamais ? » demande Joey. « Elle allait tellement mieux quand il racontait les histoires ! J'aime les histoires ! »  
« Le problème est, même s'il ne lui fait rien de mal, il a quand même l'air suspect... » murmure Sakura. « Pensez : dès qu'elle est seule, il dort avec elle. »  
« Nous aussi on dort avec elle. » remarque Saturnin.  
« Mais c'est notre dresseuse à nous, c'est normal ! »  
« Si ça se trouve elle est aussi sa dresseuse ! On n'en sait rien ! »  
« Moi je sais que même s'il n'est pas hostile, il n'est pas forcément très amical. »  
« Moi je l'aime bien, il raconte des belles histoires ! » plaide Joey.  
« C'est un puissant pokémon psy. » continue Sakura. « Si ça se trouve elle n'est pas bien à cause de lui. »  
« Mais elle allait mieux avec les histoires ! » piaule Joey.  
« Ton problème c'est que tu veux la garder pour toi tout seul ! » accuse Saturnin.  
« Mon problème est que je suis censé veiller sur elle ! » réplique Sakura.  
« Ah ouais ? On est TOUS censés veiller sur elle je te signale ! »  
« Et le florizarre et ben il fait pas son travail ! » rajoute Joey.  
« Et qu'est-ce qui te donne le droit de t'occuper d'elle plus que nous ? Hein ? » cancane Saturnin, excédé.  
« C'est LUI qui me l'a confiée ! En personne ! En me disant que je dois obéir parce qu'il est le Fils du Père ! »

Les deux autres pokémons regardent Sakura avec des yeux ronds.  
« Le Fils du Père ? C'est qui le Père ? » interroge Saturnin.  
« Si tu avais eu une maman pokémon tu le saurais... » rétorque Joey. « Le Père c'est le Premier de tous les pokémons. Et le Fils du Père est apparu il y a longtemps, mais pas depuis le début du monde. Peut-être que ça fait même pas une vie humaine qu'il existe. Il est pas comme les autres pokémons en tout cas. C'est maman kangourex qui me l'a dit. »  
Puis il se tourne vers Sakura.  
« Il ressemble à quoi le Fils du Père ? »  
Sakura ne répond rien, embarrassé.  
« Il avait le soleil dans le dos, j'ai pas bien vu... Mais c'était lui, je vous jure ! Il me parlait dans ma tête et il disait qu'il était le Fils du Père ! »  
Saturnin secoue la tête, atterré.  
« Tu veux mon avis ? Tu réfléchis trop. Et elle aussi. »

Il fait quelques pas et secoue à nouveau la tête.  
« Vous réfléchissez trop, tous autant que vous êtes. Et l'humaine se rend malade parce qu'elle réfléchit trop en cherchant un mâle. Souvenez-vous des dix jours dans la grande grande ville. Elle en a essayé plein, plein des différents. Et elle est encore en train de réfléchir sur lequel elle va prendre. Elle a reçu plein de papiers et elle les a rangés dans la fleur du florizarre. »  
« Je l'ai déjà vue utiliser ces papiers ! » piaille Sakura. « Elle les échange à d'autres femmes contre plein de choses, des vêtements, de la nourriture, des plantes pour faire la fumée qui pue ! »  
« Peut-être ça l'embête de devoir donner les papiers des mâles à d'autres femelles ? » suggère Joey. « C'est peut-être ça qui l'embête ? »  
« Il faudrait savoir ce que ces papiers veulent dire avant de tirer des conclusions ! » avertit Sakura. « Parce que le vieux monsieur lui en a donné aussi, des papiers. Et elle a pas arrêté de les compter et de les recompter. »

« C'est sans doute un message. » assure Saturnin. « Un message que les femelles se transmettent entre elles au sujet des mâles qu'elles rencontrent. Et je pense que les messages n'ont pas tous la même valeur, que certains mâles doivent être meilleurs que les autres. »  
« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » interroge Sakura, dubitatif.  
« Ben quand elle était allée prendre des vêtements, elle a donné un grand papier, et l'autre femme lui a donné les vêtements et des plus petits papiers. Mais aussi quelques ronds de métal. »  
« Alors les ronds de métal c'est aussi des messages pour s'accoupler ? » s'exclame Joey.  
« Ce que je comprends pas, c'est que les mâles humains aussi en font usage. Pas seulement pour donner aux femelles mais aussi pour donner à d'autres mâles. » remarque Sakura.  
« Faut voir le contexte ! » tempère Saturnin. « Le contexte mon cher ami ! Le contexte ! Les mâles peuvent faire circuler leurs propres papiers. Ou échanger les leurs contre ceux d'autres mâles, pour que leurs propres papiers arrivent à d'autres femelles. »

\- Vous voulez bien arrêter un peu ? J'ai mal à la tête...  
La voix de Cerise les tire de leurs réflexions. Pas grave. Ils savent au moins maintenant que l'état de leur dresseuse a quelque chose à voir d'un côté avec le mâle aux cheveux rouges (« Eh mais lui ne lui a jamais donné de papiers ! » remarque Sakura dans un souffle) et de l'autre côté, avec les papiers à échanger. Dès qu'ils pourront à nouveau voir Newton, ils lui demanderont des explications. Newton est vieux, il doit certainement en savoir plus qu'eux.

* * *

Dans son laboratoire, Chen est en proie à une colère monstrueuse. Pour un peu, ses hurlements seraient capables de briser toutes les fenêtres, en plus du visiophone. Il tient ses lunettes à la main.  
\- Et si je vous dis que je REFUSE ca-té-go-ri-que-ment de prendre part à cette expédition ?  
\- Je vous répondrai que vous êtes bien stupide, professeur.  
L'écran du visiophone est partagé en quatre. Le directeur du parc Safari, Sandra Maîtresse des Dragons du Conseil des Quatre, Flora Philena et Seko Lyûta fixent le professeur Chen à-travers la vitre de l'écran.

Chen fulmine. Il n'accepte pas qu'une femme, fut-elle Sandra en personne, puisse lui parler sur ce ton.  
\- J'ai beaucoup trop de travail à faire ici ! Cerise pourra bien me remplacer !  
\- Si Cerise peut vous remplacer sur le terrain, elle peut vous remplacer au labo, remarque le professeur Seko.  
\- Si elle est aussi douée que ça, nous l'embarquons avec nous, continue le professeur Flora. Il vous reste trois assistants sur le labo, c'est bien suffisant pour tourner pendant quelques semaines !  
\- La découverte est bien trop importante ! complète le directeur du parc Safari. Nous aurons besoin de toutes les têtes pensantes que nous pourrons rassembler. D'ailleurs, une équipe de géologues européens...  
\- Je REFUSE d'entendre parler de ces géologues !  
\- Je vous en prie professeur Chen, contenez-vous... soupire Sandra.  
\- Mais je me contiens ! Je me contiens ! Vous ne savez pas de quoi ils sont capables !  
\- Raison de plus pour qu'ils viennent avec nous ! rétorque le professeur Fora. C'est l'occasion rêvée de tisser des liens scientifiques internationaux, et d'analyser de nouvelles méthodes de travail.

Le professeur Chen semble à deux doigts d'exploser. Tous ses plans tombent à l'eau. Au lieu de se débarrasser de Cerise, voilà qu'il se retrouve enfermé à bord d'un bateau pendant de trop nombreux jours de traversée, aller puis retour, sans compter le temps passé sur place !  
Oui, sur place... des îles désertes, pleines de pokémons sauvages... Et adieu la présence féminine au laboratoire ! Retour à la normale !  
Oh bien sûr, il pourrait se contenter de simplement la virer, mais comme elle n'a pas d'autre pied-à-terre, sa réputation risque d'en pâtir. C'est tellement plus « fashion » de perdre une assistante sur le terrain ! Ça attire la sympathie des autres chercheurs. Et ça fait office de dérogation valable un an pour la publication d'articles. De quoi s'accrocher encore un peu à son poste.  
\- C'est bon, vous avez gagné. J'embarque Cerise.  
C'était ce qu'il voulait au départ, non ?

* * *

Lorsque Cerise reparaît au laboratoire, Chen et ses assistants n'arrivent pas à en croire leurs yeux. Elle est pâle comme une morte, et ses cheveux ont perdu la moitié de leur volume. Elle semble nager dans sa peau. Sous la lumière du soleil, c'est encore plus flagrant que la veille au soir. Maintenant qu'elle n'est plus entourée par son aura de bonne humeur, réelle ou feinte, ça se voit qu'elle a maigri, mais pas comme maigrit une personne un peu trop ronde ; plutôt comme maigrit un malade, en perdant du muscle. Ses joues sont creuses et sur son épaule, Sakura a un air préoccupé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? interroge Pat en se précipitant vers elle.  
\- Malade... répond-elle d'une voix faible.  
\- Ah ben ça tombe bien ! réplique Naruki. Chen vient juste d'arranger deux mois de vacances - pour deux personnes en croisière dans le Pacifique !  
\- C'est quoi cette histoire ?  
\- Ce n'est pas vraiment ça, corrige Chen. Nous partons toi et moi en mission d'exploration dans la zone de la fosse des Mariannes.  
\- La fosse des Mariannes ?  
\- C'est une fosse sous-marine dans l'océan Pacifique, explique Régis en exhibant un atlas. Il y a là de nombreux pokémons abyssaux inconnus ainsi que des îles vierges.  
\- J'aimerais tellement visiter des îles vierges moi aussi ! rêve Pat en saignant du nez.  
\- Ouais ben sans façons... répond Naruki. J'ai eu ma dose d'aventures, merci bien.  
\- Pika pi ! renchérit son pikachu.  
\- Ah et... on part quand ? interroge Cerise.

L'idée de se retrouver loin, loin du Japon pendant deux mois est revigorante. Elle va pouvoir remettre de l'ordre dans sa tête, sans risquer de croiser Léo ou un autre membre de sa famille.  
Elle revoit encore le dossier danser dans les flammes. Elle entend encore Léo lui courir après en l'appelant désespérément. Au moins, il l'avait appelée Cerise, pas Yumi. C'est une consolation.  
\- On quitte Shimoda ce soir même. Fais tes bagages. J'emporterai Pixel, ne t'inquiète pas pour lui.  
\- Ah-hon. D'accord.  
Les quatre hommes la suivent du regard alors qu'elle titube vers le sous-sol.  
\- Vous voulez mon avis ? interroge Régis. Et bien, elle est complètement siphonnée.

* * *

Sur le pont de l'énorme jonque qui file vers le sud en emportant scientifiques et matériel, cinq pokémons ont une vive discussion.  
« Et alors, » explique Pixel, « ces papiers c'est de l'argent. L'argent c'est des chiffres, des grandeurs, qui sont échangées contre des biens. Vous me suivez ? »  
« Pourquoi c'est des petits papiers ? » demande Joey.  
« Parce que les ronds de métal c'est trop lourd à porter ! » explique patiemment Pixel.  
« Mais alors, c'est pas un message ? » fait Saturnin.  
« Nan, c'est pas un message. Ou plutôt si, c'est le message que la personne a le droit de recevoir des choses d'autres personnes. »  
« Et pourquoi il faut recevoir le droit ? » demande Sakura.  
« Pour éviter que les gens prennent sans donner en échange. » continue Pixel.  
« Oh là là c'est compliqué... » gémit Saturnin.  
« Mais comment ce non-sens a-t-il commencé ? » interroge Sakura.  
« C'est quand la personne pour qui tu fais des trucs peut pas te donner ce dont tu as besoin directement. »

Trois regards ahuris se posent sur Pixel, en plus du regard endormi de Newton.  
« Au laboratoire, le vieux Chen a le droit à une certaine quantité d'argent par année pour prendre du matériel, voyager par le train et ainsi de suite. C'est le gouvernement qui lui donne, parce que le gouvernement ne peut pas savoir combien de machines ou de nourriture Chen va avoir besoin. D'un autre côté ça lui donne une limite au vieux Chen, pour pas qu'il prenne trop pour lui. Après, quand il va échanger l'argent contre autre chose, c'est pour remercier les gens d'avoir fabriqué le matériel ou préparé la nourriture. Comme les cookies ! »  
Les trois regards ahuris s'allument.  
« Alors, » conclut Sakura, « si la dresseuse reçoit de l'argent en échange des accouplements, ça veut dire qu'elle est très douée ! »  
« Très très douée, sans aucun doute ! » se réjouit Pixel. « D'habitude les humains ne donnent pas d'argent en échange de l'accouplement. Juste un repas, et ils partagent le nid pour la nuit. C'est tout. »  
« Je suis content d'avoir une maman aussi douée ! » s'exclame Joey.  
« Mais alors... » réalise Saturnin. « Si le mâle aux cheveux rouges ne lui a pas donné d'argent... ça l'a sans doute vexée ! »

Les pokémons s'entre-regardent.  
« Oui, tu as raison ! » s'exclame Sakura. « Le mâle qui parlait bizarrement, avec un tauros, il lui a donné de l'argent, et même des plantes pour faire la fumée qui pue. Mais celui aux cheveux rouges, il lui a juste donné les plantes et partagé le nid. Il ne lui a pas donné d'argent. Pourtant elle est restée plusieurs jours avec lui ! »  
« Il y en a qui n'ont pas de respect... » soupire Saturnin en secouant la tête. « Heureusement que les mâles dans la grande ville savaient l'apprécier à sa juste valeur ! Il y en a même un qui lui a donné plein de gros papiers parce qu'elle a accepté qu'il laisse ses pokémons la regarder. Ça veut certainement dire qu'elle est très très jolie ! »  
« C'est ses taches blanches ! » s'exclame Joey, ravi. « C'est tout joli ses taches blanches, et les autres humaines n'en ont pas. »  
« Et donc, l'humain était triste que ses pokémons ne puissent pas voir de jolie femelle humaine... Donc il a donné des gros papiers à notre dresseuse pour la remercier de s'être montrée ! » résume Sakura.  
« Maman est géniale ! » piaille Joey.  
« Et vous êtes des imbéciles. » grogne Newton.

Tous les regards se fixent sur lui.  
« J'en sais beaucoup sur les humains. » poursuit le gros florizarre. « J'ai vécu toute une vie humaine à leurs côtés, jusqu'à ce que mon ancien dresseur décède et que nous ne soyons tous relâchés. Ce que fait cette femme que vous acclamez tous, c'est mal. »  
Quatre petits pokémons furieux se mettent à protester vivement en le poussant en arrière. Mais le vieux Newton en a vu d'autres. Il bâille largement, se tortille un peu sur le pont à la recherche de la position la plus confortable pour se coucher, et plisse ses yeux.  
« Ce que fait la dresseuse, c'est de la prostitution. »  
Les quatre autres pokémons se taisent et ouvrent grand leurs oreilles indignées.  
« C'est mal. En tout cas, tous les gens autour de mon premier dresseur disaient que c'est mal. »  
« Pourquoi c'est pas bien de remercier la femelle ? » piaule Joey. « Hein dis, pourquoi c'est pas bien ? »  
« C'est l'inverse qui se passe, bande d'ignorants ! C'est pas le mâle qui remercie la femelle, c'est la femelle qui va donner l'accouplement pour recevoir l'argent ! »  
« Elle est où la différence ? » interroge Saturnin en penchant la tête de côté.

Newton soupire.  
« Les humains doivent travailler pour recevoir de l'argent. »  
« C'est quoi travailler ? » demande Sakura.  
Re-soupir.  
« Travailler c'est faire quelque chose pour être utile. »  
« Mais la dresseuse EST utile ! » remarque Sakura. « Elle est gentille avec les mâles ! »  
« Et en plus elle est jolie ! » renchérit Saturnin.  
« Et les gens lui disent tout plein merci avec les papiers ! » ajoute Joey.

Newton secoue la tête.  
« L'accouplement n'est pas un travail. » tente d'expliquer Newton.  
« Mais alors comment font les humains pour se séduire s'ils ont pas le droit de se faire des cadeaux ? De s'offrir des fleurs ? De partager le nid et la nourriture ? » demande Sakura d'une voix brisée.  
« Ce n'est pas pareil. » soupire Newton.  
« C'est toi qui es méchant ! » réplique Sakura. « Tu crois que tu sais mieux que nous mais en vrai tu ne comprends rien ! »  
« C'est toi qui refuses de comprendre ! » rugit Newton. « Toute une vie à servir loyalement un dresseur, à participer à des combats sans merci, à risquer ma peau pour l'équipe et pour la victoire, tout ça pour quoi ? Finir mes jours comme coffre-fort au service d'une pute ! »  
Il pousse un effroyable rugissement et commence à extirper les billets du fond de sa fleur. Usant de son vol magnétik, Pixel tente d'en récupérer un maximum, aidé par Joey et Sakura, perchés sur la balustrade, et Saturnin qui a sauté à l'eau.

* * *

Alertés par le rugissement de Newton, Cerise et les autres scientifiques se sont précipités vers le groupe de pokémons, accompagnés par deux ou trois matelots. Horrifiée, Cerise regarde toutes ses économies s'envoler dans la brise marine. Tous ses rêves s'effondrent. Tous les sacrifices qu'elle a faits à Tokyo perdent leur valeur. Mais il y a pire :  
\- Saturnin est tombé à l'eau ! s'exclame Cerise en le pointant du doigt.  
Aussitôt quatre pokémons aquatiques, envoyés par les matelots, apparaissent dans les flots, afin de repêcher Saturnin et la cagnotte. De son côté, Chen tente de maîtriser Newton, devenu dangereusement opaque et palpable. Flora et Seko sont eux aussi malmenés par le florizarre en furie. Finalement, Sandra fait apparaître un couple de dracolosses qui ont tôt fait de ramener Newton à plus de calme. Un léviator dépose Saturnin sur le pont.

Tremblante, Cerise serre Saturnin contre son cœur. Tendrement, celui-ci lui tend quelques billets détrempés qu'il est parvenu à repêcher. Elle a les larmes aux yeux, tellement elle est émue. Ses pokémons l'aiment au point d'avoir risqué leurs vies pour repêcher les quelques morceaux de papier qu'elle a si difficilement gagnés !  
Un raclement de gorge lui fait tourner la tête. C'est Chen, les bras croisés, contusionné, tapant du pied par terre.  
\- Cerise... d'où vient tout cet argent ?  
C'en est trop pour elle. Elle éclate en sanglots. Sandra et le professeur Flora se précipitent pour la consoler. Sakura et Joey se serrent contre ses jambes.  
Elle se sent mal. Elle se sent sale. Elle aurait peut-être dû déposer tout cet argent à la banque, finalement.

Les matelots ont terminé de tout rassembler. Ils ont également saisit ce qu'il restait au fond de la fleur de Newton.  
\- Ça fait près de deux cent cinquante mille yens !  
Le professeur Chen continue de fixer Cerise d'un air mauvais.  
\- Tu t'es servie de Pixel pour vider les comptes du laboratoire... aie !  
Il est plié en deux, frappé par une violente charge d'un Pixel mécontent.  
\- Et en plus tu as acheté la loyauté de MON pokémon à grands renforts de cookies !  
Nouvelle charge de Pixel alors que les sanglots de Cerise redoublent.  
\- Vous avez pas honte de lui parler comme ça ? rugit Flora.

Chen est désarçonné.  
\- Vous savez même pas d'où vient tout cet argent ! Si ça se trouve il était là avant qu'elle capture le florizarre ! Vous avez bien dit vous-même qu'il a appartenu à un autre dresseur avant !  
\- Oui, mais...  
\- Y'a pas de mais ! beugle Flora, abandonnant Cerise aux bons soins de Sandra. Vous avez pas arrêté de dénigrer votre assistante ! Et pourtant vous dites vous-même qu'elle est la meilleure que vous ayez eue depuis des années et qu'il était vital et nécessaire qu'elle fasse partie de l'expédition ! Faudrait savoir ce que vous voulez !  
Les cheveux en bataille et ses lunettes pleines de gouttelettes de sueur, le professeur Flora est effrayante.  
\- Vous voyez l'état dans lequel vous la mettez ! renchérit Sandra.  
\- Vous êtes vraiment un minable ! complète Flora. Un gros débile ! Un...  
\- Mesdemoiselles un peu de calme !

C'est le professeur Seko qui tente d'apaiser la situation.  
\- Et maintenant Cerise, si vous vouliez bien nous expliquer d'où provient tout cet argent ?  
Elle renifle. Elle ne peut pas lui mentir, ça se verrait. Elle cherche un moyen de formuler la phrase.  
\- C'est toutes mes économies... lâche-t-elle entre deux sanglots.  
\- Et bien, mystère résolu, conclut Seko.  
\- QUOI ?! rugit Chen. Mystère résolu ?! On ne sait même pas comment elle a économisé tout cet argent !  
\- Il ne tombe pas du ciel, ça c'est sûr... murmure Sandra en coulant un regard perçant vers Cerise.  
\- Mais enfin, si ça se trouve elle est incapable de le dire ! la défend Flora. Vous êtes capable de dire exactement d'où provient chaque yen de vos économies, vous ?

Elle s'est adressée à Seko, mais elle regarde également Chen avec insistance.  
\- Et bien... euh...  
\- C'est-à-dire...  
\- Vous voyez ! s'exclame-t-elle, triomphante. Alors foutez-lui la paix !  
Les matelots, qui ont préféré ne pas se mêler de la dispute, s'approchent timidement. Ils rendent enfin sa cagnotte à Cerise qui grimace. Il manque cinquante mille yens environ. Mais peu importe. Son secret est sauf, à moins que ses pokémons n'aient parlé aux pokémons des matelots, et que ceux-ci ne parviennent à se faire comprendre de leurs dresseurs. Mais pourquoi feraient-ils une chose pareille ? Sont-ils même en état de comprendre les implications de ses actions ?

Elle plie la liasse et s'approche timidement de Newton pour lui caresser la tête. Il recule avec un rictus, ne se laissant pas toucher. Elle baisse les yeux.  
\- Pardon Newton. Si j'avais su que ça te dérangerait autant de garder mes économies, j'aurais trouvé une autre solution...  
Il pousse un grognement mais ne grimace plus. Il ne la laisse pas s'approcher pour autant.

* * *

« En plus elle s'est escusée ! » piaille Joey en donnant une tape sur le museau de Newton. « Alors tu arrêtes de faire le bébé ! »  
« Ouais ! » renchérit Saturnin. « Tu arrêtes ton cirque ! Ce qu'elle fait pour recevoir ces papiers, c'est pas notre problème ! C'est un problème d'humains ! »  
« Tout à fait ! » approuve Sakura. « C'est notre dresseuse, et s'occuper d'elle c'est assez difficile comme ça ! Pas besoin d'en rajouter ! »  
Newton tourne la tête. Il ne veut pas les écouter.

« T'as pas à jouer à l'humain et à dire ce qui est bien ou pas bien ! » continue Sakura.  
« Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça te fait à toi, ses problèmes à elle ? » lui reproche Pixel. « Ça fait des jours qu'elle va pas bien et toi, tu t'en fiches ! Tu t'intéresses à elle que si ça peut te toucher toi ! Et bien laisse-moi te dire, fougère sans cœur ! Tu n'étais pas là pour savoir ce qu'elle a fait ! Ce par quoi elle est passée ! T'étais tout le temps dans ta pokéball ! Alors c'est pas ton problème ! Tout ce qu'elle t'as demandé c'est de protéger les papiers ! Elle ne t'a jamais rien demandé d'autre ! »  
« Si. » laisse tomber Newton.  
« Ah ouais ? » rugit Pixel.  
« Oui. » confirme Sakura. « Une fois, elle était attaquée par des dardargnans, et elle lui a demandé de faire une para-spore. »  
« Et après ? » demandent en chœur Joey, Saturnin et Pixel.  
« Et c'est tout. » conclut Sakura.  
« C'est tout !? »  
« Oui. »

Les trois pokémons se retournent vers Newton. Pixel recommence à lui faire des reproches.  
« Elle s'occupe de toi et tout ce qu'elle demande en échange c'est que tu surveilles des petits papiers, et t'es même pas capable de faire ça ! Pas étonnant que l'autre humain ait voulu se débarrasser de toi ! T'es vraiment un bon à rien ! »  
« Bon à rien ! Méchant ! » renchérissent les trois autres « Traître déloyal ! »  
Newton grogne et exhibe une liane menaçante.

* * *

Au bout de deux heures de disputes incessantes, ils parviennent enfin à un compromis. Newton va reprendre sa fonction de garde du trésor, à condition que ledit trésor soit enfermé dans un sac, car il ne veut pas toucher directement de l'argent « sale ». Et à condition de recevoir un certain pourcentage des gains en friandises.  
« Et maintenant, comment on annonce ça à la dresseuse ? » gémit Sakura en se tordant les pétales.  
« J'y vais » annonce Saturnin. « J'ai une petite idée derrière la tête. »

* * *

Cerise est effondrée, en larmes, sur sa couchette, lorsque Saturnin entre timidement dans la cabine.  
\- Ah, Saturnin ! Comme je suis contente de te voir !  
Elle le serre dans ses bras et sanglote de plus belle. Saturnin se débat ; elle le repose sur le sol en reniflant.  
\- Toi non plus tu m'aimes plus ?  
Il soupire et pousse quelques coincoins. Puis il se met à quatre pattes, en écartant bien ses membres de part et d'autre du corps, et tente de faire la même tête que Newton.  
\- Tu es malade ?

Il s'assoit face à sa dresseuse et plante son regard dans le sien. Il cancane quelques instants en remuant les pattes de devant puis recommence son manège en imitant Newton.  
\- Attends... tu veux me dire quelque chose ?  
Coincoins approbateurs de la part de Saturnin. Il se concentre et imite Newton.  
\- Quelque chose à propose de Newton...  
Tadaa ! Elle commence à comprendre. Il réfléchit quelques instants puis se saisit de la liasse de billets, que Cerise avait abandonnée sur son lit. Il se couche dessus et imite Newton à nouveau, et soudain se gratte le ventre et repousse l'argent. Il regarde sa dresseuse, yeux suppliants. S'il te plaît, comprends ce que j'essaye de te dire...  
\- L'argent le grattait ?  
\- Coin coin !

Saturnin prend la liasse de billets et l'enroule dans un pan du drap de lit. Il se couche à nouveau dessus et imite Newton avec un air d'extase.  
\- Donc il faut que je mette l'argent dans un sac pour que ça ne le gratte pas ?  
\- Coin coin !  
Il lui fait signe que ce n'est pas tout. Il prélève quelques billets et les prend dans son bec, puis imite à nouveau Newton tout en mâchouillant les billets.  
\- Un truc avec Newton, de l'argent et manger ?  
\- Coin !  
Il insiste à nouveau. Secouant les billets sous le nez de sa dresseuse, il les place dans son giron et fait mine de porter quelque chose à sa bouche.

Cerise hésite. Ce qu'elle a compris est tellement absurde !  
\- Il veut que je le paye en nourriture ?  
\- Coin coin !  
Saturnin fait une sorte de danse de la victoire. Ouf-elle-a-compris. Il applaudit.  
Cerise rassemble à nouveau l'argent, un peu interloquée. Payer son propre pokémon pour qu'il accepte de surveiller un peu d'argent lui semble ridicule. Les autres pokémons demandent moins pour risquer leur vie dans une arène ! Mais enfin, si ça lui permet d'avoir la paix...  
Saturnin fait signe à Cerise. Il y a encore quelque chose qu'il veut lui dire. Il réfléchit, réfléchit, puis se met à farfouiller dans les valises de sa dresseuse. Il en exhibe un rouge à lèvres, un tube de mascara, une petite culotte. Il les secoue en l'air et se tortille de l'arrière-train, puis imite à nouveau Newton et se couvre les yeux en se retournant. Il recommence cela plusieurs fois.  
\- Euh... Newton n'aime pas quand je m'habille joliment ?  
\- Couac !  
\- Alors euh... Newton n'aime pas quand je... euh...

Saturnin lui saute sur les genoux, lui met le tube de rouge à lèvres dans les mains et piaule en la regardant avec des yeux pleins d'étoiles. Puis il pousse un gros couac, secoue la tête et se masque les yeux. Il lève à nouveau le bec vers elle, espérant qu'elle ait compris.  
\- Il n'aime pas quand je suis amoureuse ?  
\- Coin !  
Presque ça. Comment être plus précis ?  
Il lui tourne le dos et la regarde par-dessus son épaule en levant la queue et en minaudant du mieux qu'il peut.  
\- Il n'aime pas que... mais je ne comprends rien !  
Devant l'air désespéré de Saturnin, Cerise se ressaisit.  
\- Désolée. Bon, Newton n'aime pas un truc qui a un rapport avec... quand je me maquille...  
Couac approbateur.  
\- ...quand je...euh...

Bon, à situation désespérée, mesure désespérée. Saturnin agite le rouge à lèvres, puis la liasse d'argent. C'est pourtant clair !  
\- Que je fasse des dépenses futiles ?  
C'est à se taper la tête contre les murs. Elle est vraiment stupide, ou quoi ? Bon, dernier essai. Il commence par fermer la porte – on ne sait jamais. Un miaouss pourrait jeter un coup d'œil dans la pièce, le voir se ridiculiser, et le lui rappeler pendant toute la durée de la traversée.  
Il respire un grand coup. Allez, ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer.  
Il enfile l'un des hauts sexys de Cerise et se fait un trait de rouge à lèvres sur le bec. Puis il se tortille, se met à quatre pattes et pousse des « couacs couacs » gémissants. Il se relève et fait mine de compter les billets d'un air enjoué. Ensuite il se plante devant Cerise, imite Newton version fâché et à force de gigoter dans tous les sens, lui fait bien comprendre à quel point Newton est fâché.  
\- Newton est fâché parce que... ?

Bon, ça y est, aurait-elle enfin compris ?  
Il s'extirpe des vêtements et s'essuie le bec du mieux qu'il peut. Sa dresseuse lui vient en aide. Elle lui murmure à l'oreille :  
\- Newton est fâché à cause de la façon dont j'ai gagné l'argent ?  
\- Coin coin coin.  
Il acquiesce tristement puis se serre contre elle. Il ne veut surtout pas qu'elle puisse penser que ses autres pokémons sont du même avis.  
\- C'est pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas garder l'argent ?  
Nouvel acquiescement.  
\- Mais comment... ?  
Il fait signe que Newton est cinglé. Et par acquis de conscience, il remet de l'ordre dans les affaires de sa dresseuse. Elle lui fait signe que c'est bon, qu'elle va ranger elle-même. Il lui fait un dernier câlin avant de retourner sur le pont.

* * *

« Alors ? » interroge Sakura, inquiet.  
« Ce fut laborieux, mais elle a compris. La prochaine fois, c'est pas moi qui m'y colle. La honte de ma vie ! »  
« Et si on reparlait de la honte de MA vie ? » grogne Newton.  
« Oh toi ça va, on t'a assez entendu ! » réplique, cinglant, Pixel.  
Pour toute réponse, Newton grogne et rentre la tête dans les épaules. Ses feuilles lui retombent sur le museau.  
« Le plus dur c'était de lui faire comprendre que nous avons compris. » explique Saturnin.  
« Tu lui as bien dit que nous on est pas fâché, hein ? » s'inquiète Joey.  
« Pas de problème. Elle a compris que le seul à avoir un problème, c'est ce gros florizarre. »

Il ponctue sa phrase d'un coup de griffe sur le museau de Newton.  
« Tant mieux ! » soupire Sakura, soulagé. « Bon, je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour lui remonter le moral. Elle est vraiment, vraiment pas bien. »  
« Bonne idée ! Je viens aussi ! » lance Pixel, réjouit.  
« Moi aussi je veux aider maman ! » s'exclame Joey.  
Ils se dirigent tous vers les cabines des passagers, tandis que Newton continue de bouder, tout seul, au soleil.

* * *

Dans le Sanctuaire, Père est en grande discussion avec La'ât. Les nouvelles ne vont pas vite entre le vaste monde et la grotte bien cachée du Sanctuaire – enfin, pas plus vite que ne vole et ne court La'ât. C'est ennuyeux, et Père pourrait très bien aller lui-même rencontrer les autres Puissants de ce monde, où qu'ils soient. Mais Kami peut rentrer d'un instant à l'autre, et il ne veut pas risquer de manquer le retour de son fils.  
« Les nouvelles pourraient être bonnes, ou mauvaises, c'est suivant ton interprétation. » commence La'ât.  
« Comment ça, c'est suivant mon interprétation ? »  
« Kami n'a été vu nulle part durant de nombreux jours, et il semble même avoir quitté l'archipel du Japon. »  
« Comment ça, quitté l'archipel ? »  
« Vent-du-Nord l'a vu, alors qu'il courrait sur les flots, revenant d'un entretien avec Huma Fenghuang. Il se serait embarqué sur un bateau. »  
« A-t-on plus d'informations concernant ce navire ? »  
« C'est une jonque. »  
« Vent-du-Nord aurait-il des informations supplémentaires concernant les humains sur cette jonque ? »

Une silhouette bleue s'avance. Une longue corne unique orne son front et une longue crinière caresse son dos. Sa croupe est tachetée de blanc.  
« Me voici, Père. Et juste au bon moment, me semble-t-il. »  
« Bienvenue, Vent-du-Nord. »  
« Merci, Père. Je n'ai malheureusement pas beaucoup de temps à vous consacrer. La'ât, Sérénité... »  
Il incline la tête pour saluer les deux dragons, l'un rouge et l'autre blanc, ainsi que la petite fée à tête d'oignon.  
« J'ai aperçu ton Fils. » commence Vent-du-Nord. « Sur une jonque. »  
Il se couche et étend ses pattes terminées par de petits orteils griffus. Visiblement, il court depuis longtemps et apprécie le fait de pouvoir se reposer un peu.  
« Une jonque affrétée par une équipe scientifique, ce me semble ; en tout cas de nombreuses personnes portent une longue blouse blanche à bord de ce navire, et leurs pokémons n'ont pas l'air d'être excessivement entraînés au combat. »  
« La'ât, aurais-tu eu connaissance d'une expédition scientifique qui aurait été organisée récemment ? »

Les deux dragons secouent la tête.  
« Non, Père. Si cela s'est fait, ce n'était pas sur l'île de Kyushu. »  
« Et personne n'a surveillé la plaine de Kanto pendant tout ce temps ? »  
Père plisse les yeux, mécontent. Sérénité lui tapote l'épaule et secoue la tête.  
« Tu ne peux pas les forcer à aller là où leur cœur n'est pas... »  
« Et le mien alors ? Quelqu'un a pensé au mien ? »

Il croise les bras, visiblement furieux.  
« Désolé mais je ne peux demeurer plus avant en ces lieux. » murmure Vent-du-Nord, peu désireux d'assister à une dispute. « Les routes m'appellent et je dois retrouver les autres Messagers dans le sanctuaire d'Osaka. »  
Il se lève et s'incline ; Père, Sérénité et La'ât lui rendent son salut. Sans un bruit, filant comme le vent du Nord, il disparaît.  
Père soupire et reprend son entretien avec La'ât.  
« Avez-vous pu observer quoi que ce soit d'inhabituel avec Kami, avant son départ ? »  
« Son comportement général est un parfait exemple d'inhabituel. » coupe Sérénité.

La'ât lui jette un regard noir mais ne proteste pas.  
« Nous avons perdu sa trace dans Tokyo. » admet La'ât à regret. « Il a l'avantage de connaître les infrastructures humaines et de pouvoir s'y glisser sans être remarqué. Malgré notre invisibilité, si nous entrons en collision avec un train ou même une personne, nous sommes facilement repérés. Et toutes les lumières qui brillent la nuit ! Elles se reflètent sur notre pelage et... »  
« Je suis fatigué de vos excuses. » soupire Père. « Vous avez perdu sa trace, soit. Nous le retrouverons sur l'île d'Oshima d'ici quelques... » il soupire. « ...mois. Vous irez vous poster là-bas quand j'en aurai terminé avec vous. »  
« Ne serait-il pas plus sage de les accompagner ? » suggère Sérénité. « Il est très peu probable que Kami revienne ici avant la date fatidique, vu son état. »  
« Et tu souhaites te placer en-travers de son chemin ? »  
« Et bien, si cela est nécessaire, oui. »

Père ouvre de grands yeux bleus horrifiés.  
« Serais-tu devenue folle ? »  
Elle secoue la tête.  
« Non, pas folle. Mais je ne supporte plus de le voir se torturer et les torturer. Et de te voir te torturer toi. Si nous n'arrivons pas à mettre un terme à son comportement, je préfèrerais mettre un terme à ma propre vie. »  
« Et qui gardera la forêt si tu n'es pas là ? »  
Elle rit doucement.  
« Tu n'auras qu'à réveiller les deux ou trois œufs qui dorment sous mon autel. »

Il soupire et baisse la tête.  
« As-tu pensé à moi ? »  
« Ne me prends pas par les sentiments. Si c'est si dur pour toi aussi, tu devrais suivre mon exemple et prendre tes précautions. »  
« Hum-hum... » fait La'ât, rappelant sa présence.  
« Ah oui, votre rapport... » se rappelle Père. « Et alors ? »  
« Le Seigneur Dragon fera son apparition aux jours dits, lors des célébrations européennes des dragons légendaires. »  
« Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi il s'évertue à se montrer lors des célébrations d'autres dragons légendaires... » soupire Sérénité.  
« Il a un sens de l'humour particulièrement tordu. » répond Père.  
« Il a également prévu, pour la mi-été, un combat rituel contre le Serpent à Plumes, au-dessus du plus grand complexe spirituel d'Amérique Centrale. Les humains avaient prévu à cette date des réjouissances pour célébrer le passage d'une quelconque comète. »  
« Aïe. Il faudra prendre garde aux dégâts collatéraux... »  
« J'ai une idée ! » lance Sérénité.  
« Je t'écoute... » soupire Père.  
« Si nous réveillons les Cré'... »

« Hors de question ! » rugit Père.  
« Mais ça avait l'air d'une bonne idée ! » plaide La'ât.  
« C'est beaucoup trop dangereux. » explique Père. « Les humains ont amélioré leur technologie durant ces dernières décennies, et dans certains domaines ils font bien mieux qu'avant l'Incarnation. Les Cré' sont plus en sécurité au fond de leurs lacs. »  
« Où les humains ne tarderont pas à aller les repêcher... » grommelle Sérénité.  
« Prenez donc en compte les Puissants déjà sur place ! » gémit Père.  
« Mais nous n'avons jamais quitté le Japon ! » piaule La'ât. « Comment pourrions-nous savoir ? »  
« Bien. » soupire Père. « Je vais devoir encore vous raconter ces anciennes histoires. »  
« Tu veux dire, tes souvenirs de vacances ? » taquine Sérénité.

Père grommelle puis s'installe confortablement, flottant à environ un mètre cinquante du sol dans la position du lotus, sa longue queue formant souplement un cercle vertical autour de lui.

* * *

Kami a profité de la nuit pour faire un tour en-dehors de la jonque. Il aime nager, bien que l'exploration des profondeurs ne l'attire pas vraiment. Il retrouve dans la nage une sorte de bien-être primitif venu du fin fond de ses gènes. L'élément liquide l'isole du monde et le ramène à une époque dont il n'a gardé aucun souvenir. Mais il est certain qu'il était conscient à ce moment. Peut-être, s'il passe suffisamment de temps à nager, la mémoire lui reviendra ?  
Il va et vient autour de la jonque sans grande hâte. Va-t-il laisser Cerise dormir en paix ? Il ne s'est pas encore décidé. Les pokémons accompagnant la jeune fille s'attendent sans doute à son apparition. Réclameront-ils des histoires comme l'autre nuit ? Il ne sait.  
La nuit est douce et calme.

* * *

_Étrange vision que celle d'un monde subaquatique ! Des bulles remontent du fond de l'eau. De longues algues se balancent. L'eau est tellement revigorante !  
Étrange nage que celle qui ne demande aucun mouvement du corps. Étrange monde que celui qui s'étend. Tout est étrange, et entouré d'un sentiment d'appartenance.  
« Là est ma place. »_

* * *

Cerise se réveille en sursaut. Ce rêve était différent des autres. Très différent. La vision était très puissante, de même que les sentiments l'accompagnant. Alors que ses propres souvenirs n'apparaissent sous ses yeux que comme une sorte de film, plat, sans substance propre, ce dernier rêve était presque... réel. Elle avait vraiment l'impression d'y être. Pour un peu, elle aurait même juré avoir un autre corps, seulement vaguement humanoïde, avec une longue queue et des oreilles pointues. Moins de doigts aussi, bien qu'elle ne soit pas certaine du compte. L'impression s'efface si rapidement ! Mais le souvenir reste vivace dans son esprit. C'était comme si, l'espace de quelques instants, elle avait partagé l'esprit d'une autre créature.  
Elle est en train de devenir folle, sans aucun doute.

* * *

Dans la cale de la jonque, un jeune adolescent aux cheveux coupés au carré et teints en noir vérifie son émetteur-récepteur. Dans l'ombre, son uniforme noir marqué d'un R rouge au milieu du torse le rend presque invisible. Parfait. Le sous-marin a pris la suite du navire scientifique.

* * *

À l'arrière du navire, dans l'ombre de la nuit, un énorme oiseau multicolore est entouré de quelques pokémons : un florizarre, un porygon2, un bébé kangourex, un ceriflor fermé, un psykokwak. Il étale ses ailes vert et rouge, secoue sa queue d'or, et se met à parler des temps anciens et du monde flottant.  
« C'est quoi le monde flottant ? »  
Ça y est, il a à peine annoncé le titre que les questions commencent déjà.  
« Le monde flottant est le monde de l'impermanence. »  
« L'impermanence ? »  
« Oui. Ça veut dire que la seule chose qui est certaine dans un monde changeant, c'est que les choses changent. »  
« Tu ne nous apprends rien, Huma Fenghuang. »

Le Phénix soupire. S'il y a bien une chose qu'il déteste, ce sont les vieux pokémons comme ce florizarre, qui, même s'ils ont la patience d'écouter, n'écoutent rien parce qu'ils pensent déjà tout savoir.  
« Le monde flottant, c'est la vie telle qu'elle passe sous nos yeux. Ce sont les maisons où vivent les geisha, ce sont les appartements des courtisanes, les pèlerins sur les routes, les paysans dans les champs. »  
« Des histoires de putes ! » grommelle le florizarre.  
« Tais-toi donc ! » coupe sèchement le porygon2.  
« Oui, laisse-le raconter ! » renchérit le bébé kangourex. « Dis Huma, elles étaient jolies les geishas et les courtisanes ? »  
« Très jolies. Le visage peint en blanc, les dents peintes en noir, drapées dans de somptueux kimonos, dissimulées derrière des paravents dans la pénombre de pièces faiblement éclairées, elles étaient belles, belles comme des poupées de porcelaine, belles comme des fantômes, comme des masques flottant au milieu de l'obscurité. »  
« Bwah ! » fait le florizarre. « Des putes ! »

« Les geishas, » poursuit l'oiseau sans prendre en compte la remarque, « sont des artistes accomplies. Et les courtisanes ne sont pas des filles des quais qui se louent pour pas cher dans la misère et la fange. Les filles des quais ne font pas partie du monde flottant. Les courtisanes connaissent la danse, la calligraphie... »  
« Filles de peu de vertu ! » coupe le florizarre. Violemment le psykokwak le fait taire d'un double coup de griffe sur le museau.  
« Le monde flottant est un monde éphémère. Et c'est dans l'éphémère que se situe la beauté de ses plus jeunes femmes, qui entrent dans l'âge adulte dès douze ou treize ans. »  
« Ça fait combien pour un pokémon ? » interroge le ceriflor.  
« Ça fait vers la fin du premier stade d'évolution. » explique le porygon2. « Enfin, si j'en crois ma base de données. Mais dis-moi Huma Fenghuang, sur quel système de comptage d'âge te bases-tu ? »  
« Sur l'ancien. »  
« Ah, quand même... » murmure le porygon2.

« Comment ça, quand même ? » interroge le psykokwak.  
« D'après l'ancien comptage, les bébés ont un an à la naissance, et ils ont deux ans lors du premier nouvel an. Donc les bébés qui naissent un peu avant le nouvel an sont comptés comme ayant deux ans, alors qu'ils n'ont vécu que quelques semaines à peine. »  
Les autres pokémons ouvrent de grands yeux surpris.  
« Ça fait donc environ dix ans en humain, ce qui correspond au premier stade d'évolution pour les pokémons. » traduit le porygon2.  
« Mais ça veut dire que les enfants sont femmes alors qu'elles sortent à peine de l'œuf ! » s'exclame le bébé kangourex.  
Huma Fenghuang acquiesce.  
« Tout ce qui change est beau, car la vision d'un instant est éphémère de par ce changement. »

Les pokémons font une drôle de tête. Puis :  
« C'est vraiment une culture de cinglés. » conclut le psykokwak.  
« C'est plus répandu qu'on peut le croire. » tempère maladroitement Huma Fenghuang. « Par exemple, en Afrique, il est une tribu qui se nourrit de sang et de lait, qui habite des huttes faites d'épines et de bouse, et qui marie ses filles dès l'âge de huit ans. »  
Le florizarre pousse un rugissement horrifié.  
« C'est de la pédophilie ! »  
« C'est leur culture. » rétorque Huma Fenghuang maladroitement. « Et même si c'est mal, c'est ainsi qu'ils vivent, que tu le veuilles ou non. Après tout, tu peux toujours te rendre en Afrique à la nage, si cela te chante... »

Le florizarre se contente de grogner dans ses fougères quelque chose au sujet de combien les humains sont sales et dégoûtants.  
« C'est ainsi que se faisaient les choses à l'époque, et même si à présent les mœurs ont changé, on ne peut rien changer au passé. » indique Huma Fenghuang.  
De toute évidence, les histoires de qui couche avec qui et pourquoi, ça lui passe au-dessus de la tête. Tant que cela ne concerne pas l'esthétique ou l'équilibre entre humains et pokémons, cela n'a pas de substance pour lui, ce ne sont que des bizarreries culturelles parmi tant d'autres. Son rôle n'est pas de juger mais d'observer.  
Le bébé kangourex grimace et se secoue plusieurs fois.  
« Ben moi je trouve quand même ça dégoûtant ! »  
Les autres pokémons poussent quelques exclamations d'approbation. Imperturbable, l'oiseau continue son récit.  
« L'art du monde flottant est centré sur les activités des quartiers des plaisirs : courtisanes, sumotoris, acteurs, poètes... »  
« C'est quoi un sumotori ? »

L'oiseau soupire.  
« C'est un humain pokémon. »  
« QUOI ?! »  
Cinq paires d'yeux ahuris se posent sur l'oiseau, rouge, vert et or au ventre blanc.  
« C'étaient des humais très gros qui se battaient dans des arènes en suivant les ordres d'un entraîneur. »  
Ils ont du mal à en croire leurs oreilles. Comment, avant l'Incarnation, les combats pokémon existaient déjà ? Et c'étaient des humains qui se battaient ?  
Imperturbable, l'oiseau continue de rappeler le passé de sa voix de braise. Un mouvement d'ailes fait tomber sur le pont une ou deux pelletées de cendres.  
« En-dehors des courtisanes, les acteurs de kabuki faisaient eux aussi partie du monde flottant... »  
Mais les pokémons rassemblés sur le pont n'écoutent plus. Le mont Fuji, le théâtre, les poètes, les cerisiers en fleur, tout cela les laisse indifférents. Ils n'ont retenu que deux choses : les sumotoris, et l'âge excessivement jeune auquel les filles étaient mariées – ou entamaient une carrière de courtisane.

L'oiseau soupire. Il espérait autre chose. Il pensait pouvoir communiquer sa passion des belles peintures, des beaux kimonos, des femmes-masque flottant dans l'obscurité des appartements, samouraïs, lutteurs sumos, représentations théâtrales, musique traditionnelle, processions de pèlerins... Mais non. Il n'est qu'un grand incompris, incapable de guider ceux qui viennent chercher ses conseils, incapable également d'enseigner les choses importantes à ceux qui boivent ses paroles. Les temps ont décidément bien changé. Il se fait décidément vieux.  
Lorsque les cinq pokémons ont cessé d'argumenter pour à nouveau se tourner vers l'oiseau géant, celui-ci a disparu.

« Vous croyez qu'on l'a vexé ? » interroge le ceriflor.  
« Pourquoi il nous parlait du monde flottant, déjà ? » demande le psykokwak.  
« Parce qu'il était censé vous expliquer pourquoi c'est mal, ce que la dresseuse fait. » soupire le florizarre.  
« C'était normal et même courant à une époque. » rappelle le ceriflor, songeur.  
« Mais au fait, » interroge le psykokwak à l'adresse du florizarre, « pourquoi tu passes ton temps à dire ce qui est bien ou mal ? »  
« Parce que les choses sont bien ou mal. » répond le florizarre d'un air supérieur.  
« Et qu'est-ce qui te permet de dire ça ? » interroge le porygon2. « Tu n'es pas humain, tu ne peux pas les juger ! »  
« Mon précédent dresseur était curé ! » rétorque le florizarre, pas peu fier.  
« C'est quoi curé ? » interrogent les quatre autres pokémons.

Le florizarre pousse un soupir et se frappe le front d'une de ses lianes. Quelle mouche l'avait donc piqué le jour où il avait décidé de leur adresser la parole pour la première fois ?

* * *

Après deux semaines de traversée, l'îlot est enfin en vue.  
Cerise, installée sur le pont, soupire d'aise. Deux semaines de bonheur. Dans les seuls rêves qu'elle a gardés en mémoire, elle ne fait que nager, nager, nager sous la lune, juste sous la surface des flots, dansant avec les dauphins, plongeant à faible profondeur au milieu de bancs de lovediscs ou de rémoraids. Elle se sent bien, elle se sent détendue, et ça se voit à ses pokémons. Le vieux Newton même, revigoré par le soleil des faibles latitudes, semble moins méprisant, même s'il ne la laisse toujours pas le toucher. Un regard interrogateur à Saturnin, et celui-ci répond prestement en faisant mine de se mettre du rouge à lèvres. Donc, Newton lui reproche toujours la façon dont elle a gagné son argent. C'est un fardeau lourd à porter, même sous un ciel d'un bleu éclatant.

La jonque s'approche le plus possible de la plage de sable blanc et les matelots manoeuvrent les chaloupes. Déjà Cerise a sorti de sa poche son pokédex, et liste les espèces en présence : ammonitas, kabutos, anoriths, krabbys, corayons...  
Au-dessus de la plage, des goélises et un couple de ptéras font des ronds dans le ciel tandis que l'île s'élève en arrière-plan, ancien volcan depuis longtemps éteint.

Un véritable monde perdu s'offre aux yeux émerveillés de la jeune femme.

* * *

_Fin du chapitre_

* * *

Chapitre basé sur la chanson Am I inside ? de Alice in chains.


	17. Aube en Eden

_du 2 juin au 7 juillet 514_

* * *

C'est l'effervescence à bord du navire. Les matelots transbordent de l'équipement dans deux chaloupes tandis que les scientifiques s'affairent. Il y a là trois équipes différentes : celle du professeur Chen, qui inclut Cerise, celle des géologues-vulcanologues, menée par une irlandaise du nom de Clementine Doherty, et enfin une équipe américano-australienne de cinq océanologues, menée par un andin d'origine espagnole, Juan Carlos. Ce dernier est intarissable au sujet de Mew, au point de fatiguer même les patientes oreilles de Chen.  
Cerise rappelle ses pokémons, ne gardant que Sakura sur son épaule. Elle a la désagréable impression d'être dans le chemin de tout le monde. Esquivant les uns et les autres tandis qu'ils vont et viennent sur le pont de la jonque, elle parvient à se rapprocher de Chen.

\- Je veux que tout le secteur soit cartographié d'ici la fin de la semaine. Emportez tout l'équipement nécessaire, et restez par équipe de cinq. Puisque mon équipe aura Cerise, je pense que Sandra pourrait s'occuper de faire la liaison entre les différents groupes et avertir tout le monde en cas de difficulté ?  
\- À vrai dire, je pensais profiter de cette première semaine pour capturer un ptéra ; je n'aurai pas trop des jours restants pour l'apprivoiser...  
\- Ah, voilà qui est fâcheux... et je ne veux pas laisser le navire sans protection ni surveillance...  
\- Ne vous en faites pas, professeur. Je vais charger Foufou de porter les messages.  
\- Foufou ?  
\- Dracolosse.  
\- Mais ne serait-il pas plus sage de composer les équipes de cartographie de sorte qu'il y ait au moins un géologue pour chaque groupe ? suggère un géologue allemand.

Il est gros. Il est blond. Dans ses jambes traîne une sorte de persian de glace et de roche, sans queue ou presque, avec de longues pattes, de gros pieds et des favoris qui lui retombent jusqu'en-dessous du menton.  
\- Certes, mais je préfèrerais garder ensemble les équipes qui savent déjà travailler...  
\- Foutaises ! coupe l'Allemand d'un ton jovial. Nous n'avons encore jamais travaillé ensemble ! Et nous autres géologues sommes les mieux placés pour faire des cartes, n'est-ce pas ?  
Il adresse un clin d'œil à Doherty, dont le volcaropod avait failli mettre le feu au grand-mât durant le troisième jour de la traversée. Elle lui renvoie un signe d'approbation.  
\- J'ai tendance à être de son avis, remarque l'océanologue australien. Nous autres biologistes n'avons aucune compétence en cartographie...  
À ses côtés flotte un dauphin, créature dont le double type eau-psy lui permet de léviter, nageant dans l'air aussi facilement que dans l'eau. Les joyaux qui ornent la créature scintillent sous le violent soleil.

\- Bon, soupire Chen. Je vais donc revoir mes équipes. Avec moi, Cerise, Einhorn...  
L'Allemand au drôle de chat acquiesce.  
\- ...Smith...  
L'Australien soulève le bord de son chapeau de cow-boy.  
\- Et moi ! coupe le directeur du parc Safari.  
Chen note la liste des personnes tandis que Einhorn s'occupe du matériel. Les deux autres équipes sont formées tout aussi rapidement, une menée par Doherty, l'autre par Carlos.

* * *

Les trois équipes s'entassent dans les chaloupes, au milieu de l'équipement. Deux mackogneurs, appartenant aux matelots du bord, saisissent les avirons. En quelques instants, l'îlot est atteint.  
\- Honneur aux dames ! lance le directeur du parc Safari d'un air jovial.  
Il fait signe à Sandra qui, sans plus de façons, pose la première le pied sur la plage blanche. Suivent deux ou trois matelots, les scientifiques, les mackogneurs, les caisses d'équipement. Quelques pokémons robustes serviront à transporter le matériel durant les longues journées de marche : rhinocorne, tauros, camerupt... Déjà les premiers repères sont synchronisés et les premières distances et dénivelés sont calculés par les géologues.  
Les appareils qu'ils utilisent sont sur trépied. Après quelques instants de calibration, la distance entre deux appareils est calculée à l'aide d'un laser et l'inclinaison, avec des pendules. Après l'application de quelques principes trigonométriques, le dénivelé vertical et la distance horizontale sont très exactement calculés et les points, conservés en mémoire par l'appareil, esquissent un début de relevé topographique.  
Cerise trébuche sur un kabuto en train de filer vers la mer, et s'étale de tout son long dans le sable. Alors qu'elle se relève, son attention est captée par un jeune mousse aux cheveux teints en noirs et coupés au carré. Elle l'a déjà vu quelque part. Elle plisse les yeux. Il a à ses côtés un smogogo qui se laisse flotter paresseusement, gonflant et dégonflant successivement chacun des deux smogos qui le composent. Il est en train d'assembler un épais tuyau long comme son bras, avec d'autres pièces d'équipement. Il charge l'engin sur son épaule et vérifie le contenu du sac qu'il porte sur le dos.  
\- C'est parti... murmure-t-il.

Il active un appareil qu'il porte à sa ceinture. Derrière la jonque émerge alors un sous-marin d'où s'échappent des dizaines de nirondelles.  
Cerise tente de bredouiller une mise en garde toute en crachant du sable, mais trop tard : le mousse est déjà en train de viser les pokémons rares présents sur la plage, les bombardant de pokéballs. Les balls ont de toute évidence été modifiées, car elles capturent leur proie du premier coup. Les nirondelles s'en saisissent et les rapportent au sous-marin.  
Sur la plage, c'est la panique. Les humains sortent leurs pokémons pour tenter d'arrêter les nirondelles, mais les oiseaux sont lancés à toute vitesse. Aéropiques et hâtes, couplés à des vives-attaques, leurs permettent d'atteindre des balls pleines et de les rapporter en quelques secondes. Enfin Sandra exhibe Foufou le dracolosse, qui d'une seule attaque électrique assomme l'ensemble des oiseaux. Le sous-marin disparaît alors. Ne restent sur la plage que les scientifiques éberlués, des dizaines de nirondelles inconscientes, et le jeune mousse, assommé. La scène n'a pas duré plus d'une minute.

Déjà Sandra s'est précipitée, sur le dos du dracolosse, à la suite du sous-marin. Les matelots, juchés qui sur un léviator, qui sur un tortank ou un pingoléon, lui ont emboîté le pas sans se poser de question. En trente secondes, il ne reste plus qu'une jonque déserte et une quinzaine de scientifiques éberlués.  
\- Bon, voyons le bon côté des choses, tente de temporiser Flora. Nous sommes tranquilles pour cartographier l'île !  
Cerise, la bouche encore pleine de sable, essaye de remettre de l'ordre dans sa tête tout en essuyant ses lunettes. Tous ces oiseaux tournoyant autour d'elle dans le vacarme assourdissant du lanceur automatique de balls, c'était assez déboussolant.  
\- Je pense que certains d'entre nous devraient rester à la jonque pour surveiller le prisonnier... suggère Smith.  
\- Bonne idée, approuve Doherty. Je pense que notre commanditaire (elle désigne le directeur du parc Safari) serait plus à l'aise à bord...  
\- Je m'occupe de surveiller le prisonnier, annonce Einhorn.

La créature de glace et de roche qui l'accompagne feule en signe d'approbation.  
\- Il serait peut-être plus judicieux, n'ayant pas Sandra pour relayer les informations, de rester groupés le temps de cartographier la zone ? propose Carlos.  
\- Alors, comment procéderons-nous ? interroge Seko.  
\- En spirale, en partant d'ici, suggère Chen. D'une part le centre de l'île est certainement plus dangereux que la côte, d'autre part cela nous donnera un premier aperçu du terrain et des espèces en présence.  
\- Il faudra procéder prudemment, rappelle Flora. C'est au centre de chaque zone écologique que se trouvent les pokémons les plus puissants et les plus rares, pas en bordure.  
\- Donc, récapitule Smith, si nous voulons observer les stades les plus évolués des pokémons aquatiques, ils nous faudra plonger...  
\- Tant mieux ! approuve Gates, océanologue d'Amérique du Nord accompagné d'un aquali. Vous serez surpris en voyant Insubmersible.  
\- En voyant quoi ? interroge Cerise, curieuse.  
\- En voyant qui, corrige Gates. Insubmersible est mon tentinfini.

Chen fronce les sourcils. Discrètement il sort de sa poche un pokédex et enregistre la description donnée par Gates.  
\- C'est l'évolution d'un tentacruel lorsqu'il vit dans un océan ouvert. Il fait cinq mètres de diamètre, et ses tentacules font des dizaines de mètres de long. Sa tête porte des poches rouges qu'il peut remplir d'eau à volonté afin de se propulser. Mais j'ai appris à Insubmersible à les remplir d'air et à me laisser y prendre place. Il me permet de descendre ainsi jusqu'à des profondeurs de quatre ou cinq cent mètres.  
Chen vérifie qu'il a bien prit note de tout ce que Gates a expliqué. D'un ton mielleux, il demande à voir la créature.  
Doherty a utilisé une corde d'escalade afin de ficeler le prisonnier, toujours inconscient. Deux autres géologues, dont Einhorn, l'ont soulevé et à présent ils le transportent dans une chaloupe. Le directeur du parc Safari va lui aussi être ramené à bord, de même que Cerise. Avec un large sourire, le business-man offre son bras à la jeune femme.  
Dissimulant tant bien que mal sa gêne, elle accepte l'offre et s'installe sur un des bancs de la chaloupe, toujours crachant du sable, Sakura sur son épaule.

Alors que les géologues manœuvrent les avirons, le business-man se penche vers Cerise et tente un peu de conversation.  
\- Vous savez, ça me fait très plaisir de vous revoir !  
\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi ! ment Cerise.  
Puis, après quelques instants de silence :  
\- Vous aviez raison, monsieur. L'île est pleine de pokémons préhistoriques. C'est vraiment fantastique !  
\- Oh, de plus belles merveilles nous attendent dans les profondeurs marines et au cœur de ce cratère ! assure-t-il.  
\- Mais dites-moi, ne vouliez-vous pas vous-même emporter quelques-uns de ces pokémons pour votre parc ?  
\- Ah, j'ai changé de tactique ! admet-il. J'ai beaucoup pensé à ce que vous m'avez dit, et je pensais plutôt me contenter de quelques spécimens d'exposition en plus de l'exclusivité concernant toutes les découvertes de nos équipes.  
\- C'est-à-dire ?  
\- J'ai menacé de rompre avec mes anciens associés ; nous sommes parvenus à des accords plus souples, mais ce ne fut pas sans peine...

Il crispe sa main sur son bras, grimaçant, de toute évidence en proie à de terribles souvenirs. Cerise acquiesce. Elle croit avoir compris que la Team Rocket n'a pas apprécié ses désirs de mettre fin au contrat, et qu'elle a donc utilisé des moyens plus « musclés » pour le persuader de continuer à leur acheter des pokémons. Mais après tout, cela ne la concerne pas. C'est bien fait pour lui. Il n'avait qu'à ne pas commencer.  
\- Et maintenant ? interroge Cerise.  
\- Et bien... je vais pendant deux ans tenir une exposition sur les pokémons préhistoriques, et mon parc accueillera les spécimens recueillis sur l'île et aux alentours. Le public pourra les admirer, et j'ai déjà deux groupes de biologistes qui m'attendent au parc : un groupe japonais, un groupe international.  
\- Mes félicitations ! se force à dire Cerise. Votre notoriété, et celle de votre pays, n'en seront que plus grandes !  
\- Hum-hum...

Elle lui jette un regard oblique, mais ne poursuit pas plus avant la conversation. Il y a quelque chose de changé en lui, comme si un malheur l'avait frappé. Et s'il y a bien une chose qu'elle souhaite éviter, c'est qu'il la prenne pour confidente.  
\- Comment allons-nous arranger la garde du prisonnier ? interroge Cerise, pour changer de sujet.  
\- Et bien, nous allons fouiller ses poches et le défaire de tous ses pokémons et de tout son matériel. Puis nous l'enfermerons dans un cagibi quelconque. C'est ce qu'il y a de plus simple, je pense. En tout cas c'est plus humain que de le garder ligoté pour les longues semaines que nous allons passer ici !  
\- Oui, sans doute.  
\- Sans doute, sans doute ! lance Einhorn, plié en deux sur son aviron. Et sans doute Kathy pourrait le persuader de rester sage, hein Kathy ?  
\- Mraow ! répond le félin de glace et de roche.  
La chaloupe est parvenue à la jonque.

* * *

Après quelques heures, Sandra et les matelots reviennent, bredouilles.  
\- Ils ont plongé trop rapidement et trop profondément, explique Sandra. Nous n'avons pas pu les suivre. Des pokémons seuls les auraient sans doute rattrapés, mais nous ne pouvions pas supporter une plongée si profonde et si longue.  
Elle regarde ses pieds en soupirant. C'est un cuisant échec pour elle, très cuisant échec.

* * *

Chen s'assoit sur une pierre et s'éponge le front. Ce soleil est vraiment insupportable. À ses côtés, une femelle dracaufeu déploie ses ailes pour lui faire de l'ombre. Il regarde l'équipe qu'il va devoir organiser pour la semaine à venir, en compagnie de Doherty et son volcaropod, et de Carlos avec un tropius.  
Il y a d'abord Flora et joliflor, puis Seko et torterra. Il y avait Cerise avec ceriflor – mais elle est retournée à bord de la jonque, heureusement – ainsi que le directeur du parc Safari, avec son delcatty tellement timide que personne a bord du navire ne l'a jamais vu. Sandra bien entendu, et tous ses dragons, mais elle se contentera de surveiller les équipes de loin. Elle tient absolument à capturer un ptéra. Puis ce sont les géologues, Einhorn l'Allemand et son lynxalanche, félin de glace et de roche, tous deux restés à bord pour surveiller le prisonnier. Lekatt, ancienne archéologue Italienne reconvertie à la sédimentologie, et son kaorine. Wiedema le Suédois, spécialisé dans la pétrologie, et son tarinorme. Enfin, un autre volcanologue, grec celui-ci, accompagné d'un camerupt, et maigre, maigre comme un râteau, nommé Salakis. Pour finir les océanologues, menés par Carlos et son tropius. Leurs pokémons aquatiques n'étant pour la plupart pas adaptés à la vie sur terre ferme, ils est difficile de deviner au premier coup d'œil que ce sont eux les océanologues. Il y a Smith l'Australien et son dauphin qui vole. Texotl la Mexicaine et son archéodong. Patterson, de la Caroline du Nord, est accompagné par un tauros. Enfin, Gates et son aquali, venant du Massachusetts. Parmi tous ces scientifiques, un tiers seulement – les géologues, bien entendu – sait manœuvrer convenablement l'équipement de relevés cartographiques. Les deux tiers restant a reçu la formation, mais n'a pas l'expérience nécessaire. Il faudra faire avec.  
L'île est de forme vaguement circulaire. C'est un ancien volcan qui, d'après l'équipe de Doherty, ne s'est pas effondré sous son propre poids pour la bonne raison que les contraintes tectoniques locales sont trop importantes et le maintiennent hors de l'eau. Soit. Puisque les géologues le disent, c'est que ça doit être vrai.

Tout autour de l'île, des bancs de corayons se sont installés, rapidement suivis des habituels poissons des récifs. Les habituels remoraids et démantas sont visibles au premier coup d'œil. Sur les fonds, à quelques mètres sous la surface transparente de l'eau, des kabutos trottent à la recherche de nourriture. Ils sont exactement comme le laissaient supposer les rares fossiles exposés au laboratoire de Gotenba. Entre deux eaux, les amonitas avancent à reculons, utilisant leurs petites tentacules pour se propulser.  
Un peu plus loin de la côte, entre les corayons, des lilias oscillent au gré des vagues. Ce sont des sortes d'algues vivantes à la coquille de roche. Leurs tentacules saisissent avec agilité les proies qui passent à portée. Ici ou là, des sortes d'insectes aquatiques en forme de scorpions se glissent : ce sont des anoriths.

De sous les fougères arborescentes et les palmiers, d'énormes libellules, des yanmas, émergent le temps de fondre sur un poisson imprudent. Ce sont parfois des poissons-clowns, oranges rayés de noir avec un énorme nez rouge. Les plus âgés ont des traces blanches, rouges et bleues sur le visage, et Chen arrive même à enregistrer un spécimen possédant des nageoires caudales bouffantes et des nageoires latérales formant comme une collerette autour de sa tête. Les écailles de ce dernier sont en forme de losanges et de toutes les couleurs. Rapidement Chen leur donne des noms, espérant que la date et l'heure d'enregistrement vont lui conférer l'honneur d'être « parent » de la découverte. Ainsi les petits sont des « sonpitres », les adultes des « sonclowns » et les anciens des « sarlequins ».  
Krabbys et écrapinces évoluent eux aussi dans ce récif à priori bien banal. Quelques qwilfishs aussi. Rien de bien transcendant.

* * *

\- Alors Chen, vous dormez ?  
Rappelé à l'ordre par la rousse Doherty, le vieux scientifique déplace son trépied d'une centaine de mètres. Quelques réglages, et il se perd à nouveau dans la contemplation de la vie subaquatique, abrité du soleil sous les ailes de la dracaufeu.  
Sautant au-dessus des flots à la poursuite d'une sorte de poisson-volant, un sharpedo bizarre attire son œil. Celui-ci a une longue queue caudale terminée par une sorte de lame recourbée. Son dos est barré d'une croix jaune, tout comme son front. Il lance un puissant tranche-nuit sur le poisson-volant, en se servant de sa queue. Puis il achève sa proie d'une hydroqueue impressionnante. Du sang se répand à la surface de l'eau. Le poisson-volant n'était donc pas un pokémon. Tant pis. Il reste au moins le sharpédo évolué à enregistrer.

\- Et bien, Chen ?  
La voix de Texotl, amplifiée par l'archéodong, parvient à ses oreilles.  
\- Oui oui c'est bon, j'avance !  
Il grommelle et déplace sa mire. Bon, où en était-il ? Ah oui, le sharpédo évolué. Voyons voyons, il lui faut un nom, et rapidement. Quelque chose comme « requace »... Oui, c'est ça. Requace. Il n'a qu'à l'appeler comme ça.

* * *

Une colline. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Soufflant comme un bœuf, Chen gravit la dune de gravier avec peine. Le sol est brûlant et les gravillons s'infiltrent dans ses chaussures. À chacun de ses pas, il a l'impression de glisser plus bas qu'il n'était avant. Il lui faut plusieurs minutes d'intenses efforts pour arriver à placer sa mire là où le demandent les géologues.  
Ils ont l'air heureux, à discuter tous ensemble. Pas seulement les géologues, mais aussi les océanologues – pensez donc, si près de leur élément naturel ! Et son équipe aussi. Seko et Flora. Traîtres à la nation ! Heureusement que le directeur du parc Safari est parvenu à obtenir une totale confidentialité des données récoltées, à la faveur du gouvernement japonais. Et un point pour les nippons. Que dites-vous de cela, hein ? L'Empire du Soleil Levant n'a pas terminé de faire parler de lui, ça c'est sûr !

Les poissons nagent tranquillement au milieu des corayons. Comme il aimerait abandonner sur le champ mire, trépied et compagnie, et bondir sur le dos de Lucie la tortank ! Mais ne se rendent-ils pas compte de tout ce qu'i découvrir sur cette île mystérieuse ? Et Smith avec son dauphin, comme il est énervant ! Delphy par-ci, Delphy par-là... Il va le lui faire manger, son Delphy ! D'ailleurs, puisque c'est un mâle, pourquoi ne pas tenter de l'accoupler avec Lucie ? Juste avant la séparation des scientifiques. Comme ça, il pourrait garder les œufs pour lui, et étudier lui-même l'espèce. Ah, c'est Sultan qui va pas être content, mais c'est la vie mon gros ! Vie que le vieux ronflex a passée à manger et copuler avec Lucie, Florie et Dorie. Et oui, on fait comme on peu pour économiser les crédits dédiés à l'achat des starters... Le mauvais côté de la chose, c'est les œufs de ronflex qu'il faut à chaque fois détruire. Les gens ne veulent pas de ronflex. Les gens sont bêtes.

\- Chen, vous rêvez ou quoi ?  
Et encore marcher. Que c'est pénible !

* * *

\- Très bien, voici la carte de l'île telle que nous avons pu la reconstituer.  
Après une semaine à faire le tour de l'île, les scientifiques se sont tous rassemblés sur le pont de la jonque, autour du seul ordinateur qu'ils ont pu embarquer. Trois magnétis loués pour l'occasion se relayent afin de l'alimenter.  
La carte de la périphérie de l'île n'est pas très intéressante. Elle présente l'avantage, par contre, d'indiquer le relief de la partie extérieure du cratère central, et les principaux accès. Sont également reportés les principaux éléments composant l'intérieur du cratère, à savoir une forêt luxuriante et peu dense, coupée de nombreuses clairières, un lac central et de nombreuses sources chaudes. Un réseau de cavernes s'ouvre sur environ un dixième de l'arc du cratère. Ces cavernes ont été partiellement cartographiées. Il reste à étudier la partie interne du cratère ainsi que le sommet des falaises, où vivent les ptéras.

Rapidement l'emploi du temps des quatre semaines à venir est tracé par un Chen enthousiaste :  
\- Les géologues et Sandra vont achever la cartographie ainsi que les prélèvements d'échantillons. Seko, Flora, Cerise et moi, probablement en compagnie du directeur du parc Safari, nous nous occuperons de l'étude des pokémons. Les océanologues vont avoir le champ libre – et la jonque – afin d'étudier plus en détail les pokémons marins. Nous nous retrouverons ici tous les dix jours afin de faire le point sur nos découvertes.  
Rapidement la carte est séparée en trois zones pour chaque activité. À chaque équipe donc d'organiser son temps au mieux pour le mois à venir.

* * *

\- C'est absolument fabuleux ! Fantastique !  
Bob sur la tête, chaussures de randonnée aux pieds, sac sur le dos, pokémons déployés, Chen est aux anges. Le directeur du parc Safari – mais on peut l'appeler Yamamoto Gen – a l'air de nager dans le bonheur le plus total. Flora, épuisée à l'idée de devoir gravir la montagne, s'est installée sur le dos d'un ponyta. Cerise a commencé la marche en faisant régulièrement s'entraîner ses pokémons à frapper feuilles et branches à quelque distance, mais l'attaque impromptue d'un yanméga furieux de s'être fait arrosé par Saturnin l'a découragée aussi sec.  
Tant mieux, du point de vue de Chen du moins. Après cette correction inattendue, Cerise s'est portée en arrière-garde, avec Seko. Chen devant, Flora et Yamamoto au milieu, et tout va pour le mieux. Enfin, tout irait pour le mieux si Yamamoto pouvait arrêter de faire la cour à Flora... Et que vous êtes belle par-ci, et que vous êtes douce par-là... C'est à en devenir positivement dingue. À tout prendre, la conversation de Carlos était plus agréable. Au moins il parlait de pokémons !

La pente est d'une ascension difficile. La passe se trouve à quelques centaines de mètres seulement de la baie où la jonque avait mouillé la première fois, et c'est l'une des plus abordables. Les géologues, plus casse-cous, ont emprunté des chemins d'escalade afin d'atteindre les sommets, gardés par Sandra et ses dragons.  
Les fougères arborescentes sont absolument magnifiques. Yanmas et yanmégas vont et viennent sous le couvert. Les rumeurs de l'océan ne se font presque plus entendre, et pourtant la distance horizontale jusqu'à la plage n'est pas bien grande. C'est toujours surprenant, la vitesse à laquelle les bruits de la mer sont étouffés lorsqu'on s'éloigne du bord des flots. Dans l'imaginaire des gens, le son des vagues perdure tant qu'on est à portée de vue. C'est faux, bien entendu. Les gens s'imaginent toujours des drôles de choses.

Avec délice, Chen fait le compte des nouvelles espèces qu'il a enregistrées et nommées durant la première semaine d'observation. Cela le met d'excellente humeur. Tout va bien. Tout va parfaitement bien. Il arrive même à en oublier la présence de Flora et Cerise derrière lui. Sultan, Florie, Dorie et Lucie marchent autour de lui, tous les sens aux aguets, prêts à repousser les dangers. Pour un peu, il en oublierait le poids détestable des ans.

* * *

Enfin, la gorge est passée et la forêt clairsemée s'étend sous les yeux des chercheurs. Yanmas et yanmégas vont et viennent sous le feuillage. Les cris des ptéras tombent depuis les sommets. Et à la limite des regards, d'étranges créatures sont aperçues et vivement enregistrées par un Chen euphorique au bord de la crise cardiaque.  
D'abord, c'est un troupeau de créatures massives quadrupèdes dont la tête se prolonge en une collerette bordée de pointes, en forme de bouclier. Les petits ont une collerette ronde et lisse et ils gambadent gaiement dans les pattes des adultes. Le troupeau est mené par un individu de très grande taille. Ses cornes frontales, au lieu d'être horizontales et de s'étaler de part et d'autre de sa tête, pointent férocement vers l'avant. Une troisième corne est apparue sur son nez et les pointes au sommet de sa collerette sont devenues de redoutables javelots saillant sur tout le pourtour de sa tête. Des plaques osseuses protègent partiellement ses flancs. C'est un monstre blindé en mouvement.  
\- Une vraie forteresse ambulante... murmure Seko dans un souffle.

Personne n'ose parler. Le spectacle est trop majestueux pour être brisé par une voix humaine. Sauf bien entendu s'il s'agit de la voix de Chen enregistrant à tout va les données dans son pokédex et nommant les individus : dinoclier pour les plus jeunes, bastiodon pour les adultes, vambulant pour les anciens.  
Le troupeau s'arrête à une dizaine de mètres à peine des chercheurs, et se met à brouter sans autre forme de procès.  
Le vent emporte l'écho de violents heurts. Chen fait signe au reste de la troupe : il veut en voir encore, en voir plus, au risque d'y laisser sa peau. Toute l'île le met en transe. Le moindre mouvement de l'air va porter son nom. Ce monde est le sien. Il le sent dans ses veines. Chaque pokémon qui respire sur ces terres est issu de sa propre chair et de son propre sang. Une fois qu'il aura terminé l'étude de l'île, d'ici une dizaine d'années, il pourra mourir. Pas avant.

Quelques créatures bipèdes entourent l'énorme carcasse à moitié dissipée déjà d'un vambulant. Ils doivent faire vite, s'ils veulent s'en nourrir.  
Trois petits, en retrait, attendent patiemment que deux plus grands aient terminé de se battre. Les petits ont une courte queue et trois pointes sur la nuque. Leur crâne arrondi est renforcé : ils peuvent donner de violents coups de tête sans le moindre dommage. Les adultes, plus imposants, ont la queue plus longue, pour faire balancier lorsque, le dos à l'horizontale, la tête baissée, ils se foncent l'un sur l'autre avec violence. Leur cou est couronné de pointes osseuses et deux autres saillissent au-dessus des naseaux.

Un rugissement effroyable, et voici qu'un individu plus ancien, plus imposant aussi, bondit sur la carcasse et la dévore à belles dents. Sa queue est plus longue encore, et ses pattes avant sont complètement atrophiées. Ses cuisses sont couvertes de plaques protectrices et ses canines inférieures sont dangereusement aiguisée. Son cou est renforcé d'un collier de plaques protectrices limitant les mouvements de sa tête comme une minerve. De nombreuses pointes osseuses le recouvrent, l'empêchant d'être mordu au cou.

Les deux adultes le chargent, tête baissée, le repoussant férocement tandis que les trois petits, piaillant à qui mieux mieux, se précipitent sur la carcasse pour lui arracher ce qu'ils peuvent de principe vital, avant qu'elle ne se soit dissipée. Une autre voix piaille au milieu du vacarme des pokémons se heurtant avec violence : c'est la voix de Chen, qui murmure dans son pokédex.  
\- Kranidos, charkos, tankos.

* * *

Deux fois, durant les vingt jours qui suivent, les trois équipes se regroupent à bord de la jonque. Il y a là de nombreuses disputes. Les géologues en effet souhaitent emporter des tonnes de rochers (d'après Chen et Carlos), enfin seulement quelques petits échantillons de rien du tout (d'après Doherty) pour faire des analyses ultérieures. Les océanologues ont à moitié fait couler la jonque à force de la remplir d'eau pour y mettre leurs précieux spécimens (d'après Doherty et Chen), enfin ce ne sont que deux ou trois innocents petits aquariums (d'après Carlos). Les écologues s'avèrent prêts à emporter l'île toute entière à fond de cale, enfin ça serait peut-être plus facile de directement transplanter les voiles de la jonque sur l'île (à en croire Carlos et Doherty), mais après tout ce ne sont que quelques innocents petits pokémons bien sages et bien obéissants (du moins c'est ce qu'assure Chen). Il reste encore dix jours d'observation sur place, et déjà la jonque ne suffit plus : ce sont trois ou quatre cargos de transport lourd qui vont être nécessaires aux besoin des scientifiques. Yamamoto exulte : les expéditions vont se multiplier, il va pouvoir exposer plus de choses, il va tirer un énorme profit !

* * *

Assise sur ses talons, sous la lune, Cerise ne prête qu'une oreille distraite à ce qui se dit autour de l'écran de l'ordinateur. Elle n'a pas arrêté, pendant toutes ces longues journées, de voir le monde différemment. De nuit, elle se voit nager au milieu de tous ces pokémons plus surprenants les uns que les autres, et auxquels on n'a pas encore donné de nom. De jour, elle parcourt le réseau de grottes en tous sens, elle danse sous les fougères, elle perce les nuages. Seule la moitié de son esprit garde les deux pieds sur terre sous les ordres de Chen, à relever les empreintes ou les résonances propres des différents pokémons de l'île, à espionner les dizaines d'espèces nouvelles qui évoluent sous ses yeux. Si ses mains continuent de soigner avec assiduité ses pokémons, si ses mains continuent de bourrer sa pipe avec des gestes gracieux et mesurés, son esprit ne lui appartient plus. Bizarrement, ça lui fait comme des vacances...

* * *

Le changement de climat lui fait le plus grand bien. C'est la première fois qu'il s'éloigne autant du Japon. Ce sont un peu comme des vacances pour lui, mais attention, des vacances « tous frais payés » : après tout, il n'est pas venu ici de son plein gré. Il s'est contenté de suivre Cerise. Et il a bien fait.  
Son imagination n'est plus emportée ni torturée par ces visions de la vie de Calamity. C'est reposant. Mais ce qui est reposant pour lui, l'est encore plus pour elle ! Même dans les moments les plus agréables qu'il passe, il reste cette ombre qui plane, toujours. Elle aussi, en ce moment, elle est heureuse. Elle ne devrait pas en avoir le droit !  
Il plonge au cœur d'un nuage. L'atmosphère y est étouffante d'humidité et des turbulences le surprennent à chaque instant. Il y a un certain attrait dans l'imprévisibilité des nuages, même s'il en émerge invariablement trempé s'il ne prend pas garde à élever un bouclier autour de lui. Oui, prendre des vacances est agréable. Il devrait penser à le faire plus souvent.

* * *

_Fin du chapitre_

* * *

Chapitre basé sur la chanson Sunrise in Eden de Edenbridge.


	18. Demande aux montagnes

  _du 7 au 16 juillet 514_

* * *

Dans un sous-marin noir marqué de gigantesques « R » rouges sur les flancs, des personnes vêtues de noir avec un « R » rouge sur le torse se préparent, vérifiant leurs pokéballs noires marquées chacune d'un « R » rouge. Les troupes de combat de la Team Rocket, après un aller-retour vers le continent et quelques nuits d'orgies à fêter l'enrichissement de leur organisation par la vente de pokémons préhistoriques, sont de retour pour libérer leur compagnon resté prisonnier de leurs ennemis mortels, les scientifiques.  
Le sonar résonne dans le poste de contrôle. Ses bips réguliers ne renseignent qu'à peine sur les environs.

\- Nous suivons toujours la fosse ? interroge une femme aux longs cheveux rouges, vêtue de blanc.  
\- Oui, chef, répond l'un des larbins de bord. Nous suivons toujours la fosse.  
\- Relevés cartographiques ? interroge un homme aux cheveux bleus coupés au carré.  
\- Ils correspondent toujours.  
\- Alors pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas encore arrivés ?  
\- Les courants marins, chef. Ils nous poussent vers le nord, comme lorsque nous suivions la jonque la première fois.  
\- Mais lorsque nous suivions la jonque, nous devions aller à la même vitesse qu'elle ! Maintenant nous pouvons pousser les machines à fond ! hurle la femme.

Énervée, elle rejette ses cheveux en arrière et grogne. Dans ses jambes, un miaouss se tient sur ses pattes de derrière. Il lève des yeux inquiets vers sa coéquipière. Puis il desserre les mâchoires et se met à parler le langage des humains.  
\- Dis, Jessie, c'est quand qu'on retrouve le gosse ? Hein ? Dis ? C'est quand qu'on va délivrer le gosse ?  
\- Ah, ne m'énerve pas, Miaouss ! J'ai assez de cette bande de clampins, pas la peine que tu en rajoutes !  
\- Mais j'ai rien fait, moi !  
\- Tais-toi !  
\- C'est pas juste ! Tu as toujours été méchante avec moi !  
\- C'est vrai, tu as toujours été insupportable, renchérit l'homme aux cheveux bleus.  
\- Oh James ne commence pas ! lance Jessie.

Elle leur tourne le dos, croisant les bras, puis se calme.  
\- Enfin Miaouss voyons, je ne peux rien faire de plus pour faire avancer le sous-marin ! Je ne peux quand même pas demander à tous les sbires de sortir et nager en nous poussant !  
\- Tu sais ça serait quand même une bonne idée ! répond Miaouss avec un sourire cruel derrière sa patte griffue.  
\- Mais il y a quelque chose que je peux faire ! lance Jessie, droite comme un manche à balais, montrant toutes ses dents de façon carnassière.  
\- J'ai peur... murmure James.  
Miaouss étouffe un rire moqueur tandis que Jessie s'approche de l'interphone.  
\- Allo, salle des machines ?

Pose séduisante, voix mielleuse, Jessie est à craquer. Mais il ne faut pas s'y fier : aussitôt la réponse obtenue, elle se met à beugler de toutes ses forces :  
\- Bande d'incapables, remuez-vous le train ! Si nous n'avons pas atteint l'île à la nuit tombante, je vous botte les fesses et je vous livre au boss !  
Bien chef ! On s'en occupe chef ! Tout ce que vous voulez chef !  
Elle éclate d'un rire joyeux et dominateur en même temps.  
\- Et bien, vous voyez, personne ne peut résister à mon charme sans limites !  
\- Et quels charmes... murmure James avec un regard rêveur.  
\- Tu veux dire que personne ne peut résister à ta voix de harpie ! rétorque Miaouss.  
\- Répète un peu pour voir ! beugle Jessie. Qui c'est la harpie ?

Ils se chamaillent pendant quelques minutes, puis l'officier sonar annonce :  
\- D'après les reliefs que nous captons, nous ne sommes plus très loin ! Devons-nous entamer l'ascension ?  
\- Non, attendez encore un peu. Je veux rester le plus longtemps possible à l'abri sous les flots, quitte à devoir frôler les hauts-fonds en nous approchant de l'île. Je ne veux surtout pas risquer d'être vue ! Nous n'aurons droit qu'à un seul essai !  
Elle s'approche à nouveau de l'interphone.  
\- Comité tactique ? Je veux toutes les unités de combat dans la salle de réunion stratégique d'ici deux minutes !  
\- Bien chef ! répond James.

* * *

Autour de la table métallique, serrés comme des sardines, la mine basse d'avoir été rationnés pendant toute la durée du trajet aller et de devoir l'être encore durant toute la durée du trajet retour, des sbires triés sur le volet, hommes et femmes de tous âges, attendent les ordres de leurs chefs.  
\- Comme vous le savez, nous devrons sur place affronter les dangers suivants. Premièrement, Sandra, la Maîtresse des Dragons. Elle a prit part à l'expédition et elle représente le danger le plus important auquel nous devrons faire face. Vous trois, avec vos pokémons de types glace et électrique, vous vous focaliserez sur elle. Ne la perdez pas de vue, et n'arrêtez pas de la harceler. D'un point de vue pokémon, hein ! Ne faites pas les idiots qui ont compris autre chose !  
\- Ouais ! renchérit Miaouss. Je vous ai à l'œil tous les trois !  
\- Deuxièmement, nous aurons les matelots. Pas forcément l'obstacle le plus puissant, mais certainement le plus encombrant. Il y a une quinzaine de marins à bord de la jonque, armés de types eau et combat. Je veux vingt volontaires armés de pokémons de type électrique et psy.  
\- Psy ? Pas vol ? s'étonne Miaouss.  
\- Non pas vol, espèce de chat dégénéré ! Les pokémons de type vol sont aussi de type normal, tu te rappelles ?  
\- Ah oui c'est vrai... eh mais je suis de type normal moi aussi !

Tremblant, Miaouss se roule en boule sur la table et protège sa tête de ses pattes avant. James prend la suite, s'appuyant sur la table.  
\- Et troisièmement, nous avons les éventuels scientifiques restés à bord. Ça nous laisse combien de combattants disponibles ?  
Les cinq derniers combattants lèvent la main.  
\- Soyez vigilants et restez groupés. Notre priorité est de retrouver le gosse le plus vite possible alors évitez de donner l'alerte.  
Ils acquiescent tous.  
\- Bon, rappelez-moi, lequel ou laquelle de vous est l'incapable qui va aller en reconnaissance ? interroge Jessie, désagréable.  
Une femme maigre et blonde, tous les os du corps saillant sous la peau, lève une main faible au bout d'un bras qui donne l'impression de devoir rompre à tout moment sous son propre poids.  
\- Et... tu avais prévu quoi ? demande James, sceptique en voyant à quel point elle est frêle.

Une voix sèche et faiblarde s'élève.  
\- J'ai un ectoplasma pour faire les reconnaissances à bord du bateau. J'ai dressé une goélise exprès pour qu'elle apporte la pokéball d'ectoplasma à bord, puis la ramène lorsque la reconnaissance est terminée.  
\- ...et c'est tout ?  
\- Non, bien sûr. J'ai prévu un wailmer qui va pouvoir porter sur son dos un dimoret, le temps de faire un trou dans la coque. Ça nous donnera un avantage stratégique d'aborder la jonque de façon discrète.  
\- En voilà une surprise ! Quelqu'un qui sait penser ! s'exclame Jessie, un peu honteuse de n'avoir songé qu'à une attaque de front.  
\- Tu dis ça parce que tu n'as pas été capable de réfléchir toi-même à un plan ! accuse Miaouss d'un ton acide, ayant percé à jour les pensées de sa coéquipière.  
\- Toi si tu continues je vais te transformer en descente de lit !  
La dispute est interrompue par un communiqué de l'officier en charge du sonar.  
\- Nous entamons l'ascension en suivant la ligne de fond. Arrivée à la surface dans environ dix minutes.

* * *

La tension est à son comble. Le sous-marin vient d'émerger au milieu de gerbes d'écume, dans une nuit noire d'encre.  
\- Eh chef ! appelle l'officier du sonar.  
Jessie soupire et quitte son poste d'observation pour retourner en salle des contrôles.  
\- Ouais ? fait-elle avec humeur.  
\- On a un objet non-identifié sur le sonar, à deux mètres sous la surface de l'eau, qui avance très rapidement de manière aléatoire.  
\- Et alors ?  
\- Et alors, on sait pas ce que c'est ! C'est beaucoup trop rapide pour être un pokémon sauvage !  
\- Ben c'est sans doute une erreur, répond-elle en agitant la main comme pour écarter l'idée d'un problème.  
\- Ou alors c'est un des dracolosses de Sandra... murmure l'anorexique à l'ectoplasma.  
\- On peut avoir un visuel ? interroge James.

Une silhouette apparaît à l'écran. Vague et allongée, elle paraît avoir une tête triangulaire avec des oreilles pointues, des pattes avant longues et minces, un bassin large avec des cuisses musclées et des pattes de chat, et une longue queue.  
\- Eh mais... mais c'est... commence Miaouss.  
\- Tais-toi ! ordonne Jessie en lui plaquant la main sur la bouche. Ils ne doivent pas savoir, et pas un mot au boss ! Il risquerait d'avoir la folie de se jeter à sa poursuite à nouveau !  
\- Mais c'est quoi ? demande l'officier du sonar.  
\- Rien du tout, rien du tout ! assure James avec un sourire crispé.  
\- Beaucoup de bruit pour « rien du tout »... murmure l'anorexique, glissant un regard suspicieux.  
\- Toi, la ferme et va prendre ton poste ! ordonne sèchement Jessie.

Tout en remontant au poste d'observation depuis lequel ils sont censés coordonner l'attaque, Jessie, James et Miaouss échangent quelques regards inquiets.  
\- Pourquoi tu crois qu'il est là ? gémit Miaouss  
\- C'est peut-être sa nouvelle maison... hypothèse James.  
\- Ben pourquoi il attaque pas alors ?  
\- Peut-être que la présence des scientifiques ne le gène pas ! Souviens-toi la dernière fois... rappelle Jessie.  
\- Oui c'est vrai. Y'a que la Team Rocket qu'il a jeté dehors en lui effaçant la mémoire. Sauf nous, hé hé hé !  
\- Oui, il nous considère un peu comme ses amis ! s'amuse Jessie.  
\- Eh mais j'ai une idée ! s'exclame James. Tu crois qu'il va nous aider à délivrer le morpion ?  
\- J'en sais rien, répond Jessie. Et crois-moi, je n'ai pas envie de compter sur lui.  
\- Et pourquoi ? Il est plutôt sympa !  
\- La dernière fois, il y avait le morveux et son pikachu avec nous ; cette fois-ci nous faisons bel et bien partie du groupe des méchants qui attaquent. Alors sympa ou pas, je me sentirais plus tranquille à le savoir loin d'ici.  
\- Ouais t'as p'têt' raison... admet Miaouss.

Silencieusement, le sous-marin s'avance et se rapproche de la jonque. Sur l'écran de contrôle, Jessie, James et Miaouss suivent la sortie d'ectoplasma et son abordage. Puis ce sont les longues minutes de l'attente.

* * *

Jessie se tord les mains. S'il est arrivé la moindre chose son enfant, elle ne se le pardonnera jamais. L'enfant qu'elle a eu avec James, il y a quatorze ans. Avec le seul homme qui soit resté à ses côtés pendant toutes ces années contre vents et marées. D'une certaine façon, elle s'est habituée à lui au point d'être devenue dépendante. Sans lui – ou sans Miaouss – elle ne serait plus que la moitié d'elle-même. Alors s'ils perdent l'enfant...  
\- Vous savez quoi ? lance Miaouss, pour changer de sujet.  
\- Hum ?  
\- On devrait revoir notre devise...  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Miaouss ! proteste James. Notre devise n'a pas changé depuis des années ! Elle est très bien comme ça !  
\- La devise oui, mais nous on va plus avec...  
\- Comment ça on va plus avec la devise ? demande Jessie. Je suis toujours aussi mignonne et adorable !  
\- On est trop âgés et trop sérieux maintenant, répond Miaouss. Des chefs ça doit avoir une devise de chef !  
\- T'es marrant toi avec ta devise de chef ! C'est quoi une devise de chef d'abord ?  
\- Et bien...

Miaouss est interrompu par la voix de l'anorexique qui grésille dans l'interphone.  
\- Ectoplasma est revenu. La moitié des matelots est endormie et la cellule de James est en communication directe avec la coque. Si nous taillons en silence, on n'aura même pas besoin de se battre.  
\- Très bien, faites. Mais par précaution je veux une couverture de brume, ordonne Jessie. Et surtout, tenez-vous prêts à intervenir en cas de problème. Et en SILENCE !  
\- Bien, chef.  
Des mouvements sur l'eau, des mouvements dans les couloirs. Les unités de combat se tiennent prêtes. Oh, ce ne sont pas des anges, et certainement pas des soldats non plus ! Mais ils ont leur utilité et lorsqu'ils ont l'avantage du nombre, ils ont le plus souvent l'avantage tout court. Malheureusement, « le plus souvent » peut bien vouloir dire « dans 51 % des cas »...

* * *

Un bruit à peine perceptible de craquement et de grincement tire un jeune adolescent de son sommeil. Habitué aux gémissements de la jonque, depuis les trop nombreux jours qu'il est prisonnier dans cette partie de la cale, il remarque tout de suite que les nouveaux sons n'ont rien de normal. Et qu'ils proviennent de l'extérieur.  
Il perçoit une sorte de feulement, le cri d'un dimoret. Mais aussi le cognement mou d'un corps gras sur la coque, au grès des vagues. Intrigué, il porte l'oreille contre la paroi.  
Le grattement se fait plus sonore. Ça provient directement de l'autre côté de la couche interne de la coque. Il peut entendre le vent jouer entre les doubles parois renforçant la coque du vaisseau, preuve qu'il y a une voie vers l'extérieur et que...

Une griffe apparaît juste sous son nez. Surpris, il recule d'un bond. Quelques autres coups de griffe, et un dimoret atterrit sur le plancher de sa cellule, franchissant l'ouverture qu'il vient de découper. Derrière la créature de ténèbres et de glace, en arrière-plan, il aperçoit la silhouette familière du sous-marin. Avec un peu d'imagination, il peut même apercevoir Jessie, James et Miaouss dans le poste d'observation.  
Ses parents sont venus pour le sauver. C'est un soulagement tel qu'il en a les larmes aux yeux. Pour un peu il bondirait dehors, prêt à rejoindre à la nage sa famille bien-aimée. Une ombre néanmoins flotte sur le tableau : qu'est-il arrivé à ses pokémons ?  
Le dimoret lui fait signe de le suivre, mais il résiste. Alors le pokémon le saisit par le milieu du corps et malgré les protestations silencieuses, il l'embarque sur le dos du wailmer, direction le sous-marin.

* * *

\- Et hop ! Ni vu, ni connu ! lancent Jessie et James en guise de bienvenue.  
\- Mais, et mes pokémons ? gémit l'enfant en se tordant les mains.  
\- Je suis là, moi ! s'exclame Miaouss en sautant aussi haut qu'il peut.  
\- Mais non ! Enfin si tu es là, je suis content de te revoir mais... Smogogo et les autres ?  
Une femme anorexique, plus le spectre d'une femme qu'une femme réelle, s'approche et lui tend une ceinture ornée de pokéballs noires avec un « R » rouge dessus.  
\- Vous parlez de ça ?

Son visage s'illumine. Rapidement il ouvre les balls pour vérifier comment vont ses pokémons.  
\- Ah, tu seras gentil de garder tout ça pour quand on sera de retour au QG... soupire Jessie. On est déjà en surcharge avec le poids des humains. J'avais prévu tout une escadrille pour venir à ta rescousse, au cas où...  
Il saute au cou de ses parents.  
\- Ah Maman, Papa, je suis tellement content ! Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous pour venir à mon secours !  
\- Et sur moi ! renchérit Miaouss.  
Tout aussi silencieusement qu'il s'est approché, le sous-marin s'éloigne de la jonque et plonge à l'abri dans les profondeurs marines.

* * *

Un matelot tente de donner l'alerte, mais trop tard : le prisonnier s'est envolé, et une brèche béante sur le flanc du vaisseau condamne à la cale sèche en vue de réparations. Pas de troisième sortie en mer donc pour les océanologues : ils devront se contenter de la côte et de l'étude du récif.  
\- Ah là là ça va gueuler... gémit le capitaine lorsqu'il apprend la nouvelle.  
Mais aurait-il pu prévoir une aide aussi impromptue, si longtemps après la capture du prisonnier ?

* * *

Quelque part au milieu de cette île déserte, le professeur Chen et son équipe campent au clair de lune. Enfin, camper est un mot un peu vague. Il faudrait plutôt dire : s'engueulent à qui mieux mieux au milieu d'un cercle de tentes, entourés de leurs pokémons, sous la lumière des étoiles, en faisant griller des chamallows sur la queue d'une dracaufeu.

\- Et si on reparlait de votre vitesse phénoménale ? grogne Chen, exaspéré. Si on mettait bout à bout le temps total de toutes vos pauses-pipi, ça nous donnerait une bonne semaine de travail gâchée !  
\- Une semaine ! rugit Flora, hors d'elle. Professeur, sauf le respect que je vous dois, vous racontez n'importe quoi ! C'est vous le traîne-la-patte dans cette histoire ! « Oh, regardez ! Un pokémon ! » ça va les deux premiers jours, ça devient chiant le troisième, mais trois fois dix jours à ce rythme, c'est intenable ! Vous n'êtes vraiment qu'un... qu'un...  
\- Un rien du tout, coupe Seko. Voyons, calmez-vous je vous en prie !  
\- Oui, renchérit Cerise, vous pourriez éviter de vous gueuler dessus en présence de Yamamoto !  
\- Oh toi, on t'as pas sonnée ! réplique Chen.  
\- Et ben si justement ! Mais c'est pas sonnée, c'est saoulée ! Vos conneries, j'en ai ras-le-cul !  
\- Elle a bien raison, ajoute Yamamoto.

Face à l'homme qui finance la mission d'exploration, Chen n'ose répliquer. Il recommence à passer ses nerfs sur le professeur Flora à la place.  
En se bouchant ostensiblement les oreilles, Cerise se lève et s'empare de sa tente pour la planter dix pas plus loin et s'y enfermer avec un retentissant « Bonne nuit ! » plein de rage.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » interroge Sakura en s'adressant à Dorie la dracaufeu.  
« Ah, le vieux Chen n'aime pas les femelles ! » soupire Dorie.  
« Il préfère les mâles ? » interroge Saturnin, fixant bêtement le professeur Seko.  
Lucie la tortank éclate de rire.  
« Oh, oh oh ! Non, ce n'est pas aussi simple. Il a eu une femelle, il y a très longtemps, mais elle n'est plus là, et depuis il déteste les autres. »  
« Notre dresseuse a elle aussi des problèmes avec les mâles ! » soupire Sakura. « Vous croyez que c'est un problème que tous les humains ont ? »  
« Je ne sais pas. » répond Sultan le ronflex. « Tout ce que je sais c'est que moi j'ai trois petites femelles adorables et qui sont rien qu'à moi. Quand je veux. Où je veux. Que peut-on rêver de mieux ? »  
« Une maman ? » répond Joey en penchant la tête de côté.  
Le ronflex le repousse d'un revers de la main.

* * *

Rien qu'à moi. Quand je veux. Où je veux. Ces mots raisonnent dans la tête de Kami. Est-ce cela, être le pokémon d'un dresseur ? Obéir à un humain et en échange avoir à portée de la main tout ce que l'on désire ?  
Liberté vaut mieux que chaîne dorée.  
Lui n'a besoin d'obéir à personne pour que Cerise tombe en son pouvoir où il le veut, quand il le veut, rien qu'à lui. Il peut même l'étrangler à distance, depuis la cime des arbres, en une longue et lente agonie, lui laissant juste assez de souffle pour se tordre d'angoisse pendant de longues, longues minutes, alors que peu à peu l'activité de son cerveau ralentit faute d'oxygène.  
Non. Mauvaise idée. La faire mourir exsangue au milieu d'une danse est une idée bien plus créative. Il va continuer à garder celle-là, en attendant d'en avoir une meilleure.

* * *

Les journées s'enchaînent toutes au même rythme. Levés à l'aube, les scientifiques prennent un rapide petit-déjeuner puis, sac sur le dos, ils vont s'embusquer quelque part dans le cratère.  
\- Eh vous pourriez attendre que j'ai terminé de faire pipi ! s'exclame Flora, revenant en courant de derrière un buisson.  
\- Si on passait notre temps à attendre madame, on n'aurait pas enregistré la moindre espèce ! rétorque Chen.  
\- Vous voulez qu'on reparle de votre façon de tomber en pâmoison devant chaque pokémon qui passe ? On en a à chaque fois pour une heure !  
\- Une heure ? Ah, oui, à peu près le temps moyen qu'il vous faut pour pisser trois gouttes !  
\- Eh ! Vous voulez que je mesure la quantité la prochaine fois ?  
\- Euh dites-moi professeur Seko... murmure Cerise.  
\- Oui ?  
\- On a bien passé les vingt-huit derniers jours à les entendre gueuler pour des histoires d'urine et de pokémons, c'est bien ça ?  
\- Oui, et alors ?  
\- Non rien, c'était juste pour vérifier, je pensais être prisonnière dans la quatrième dimension mais non, c'est bien la réalité...  
\- La triste et dure réalité, renchérit Yamamoto. Pas une jolie fille à l'horizon !

Cerise et Flora se tournent derechef dans sa direction, le fusillant du regard.  
\- Ah mais vous ce n'est pas pareil ! Vous n'êtes pas des filles, vous êtes des femmes scientifiques !  
\- Ça veut dire quoi ? gronde Flora, déjà passablement énervée à cause de Chen.  
\- Que... euh... ça veut dire que... que vous avez tout mon respect ! Voilà !  
\- Et on peut pas avoir votre respect ET être jolies en même temps ? interroge Cerise.  
\- Mais c'est-à-dire que...  
Un appel mélodieux se fait entendre sur le lac. Toute la nature fait alors silence.  
Doucement, à pas de loup, les cinq humains se rapprochent de l'étendue d'eau douce.  
Une créature nage à la surface du lac, pleine de grâce et de beauté. Sa voix mélodieuse s'élève et retombe par intermittence en de longues phrases musicales, soudainement suivies par des notes détachées résonnant comme des cloches cristallines. Même les silences séparant les notes semblent musicaux. C'est un chant inhumain de par sa beauté, qui transporte les cœurs et les âmes, apaise les esprits, et, tant qu'il résonne, suspend tout, même le temps.

Cerise sent une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle tourne la tête, les yeux humides, la tête remplie de musique, et voit alors...  
Il est là. C'est le Conteur, elle en est certaine. Son bon génie, son protecteur. Il est là, à ses côtés, haut, musclé, d'une beauté sauvage et libre. Ses grands yeux violets sont mi-clos et des larmes perlent au coin de ses paupières. Lentement, tout doucement, une larme glisse sur sa joue, scintillante dans la lumière du soleil.

* * *

Cette chanson... c'est magnifique. La plus belle chose qu'il ait entendue de toute sa vie. Lente et mélancolique, sans être triste. C'est une berceuse, une sorte d'accompagnement...  
C'est la chanson parfaite pour faire mourir Cerise en dansant, les poignets ouverts. Oui, c'est la chanson parfaite. Il reviendra chercher le pokémon qui la chante. Il ne lui reste qu'à compléter avec une tenue et un décor, peut-être un parfum, et, une fois son arrangement achevé, il pourra contempler son œuvre avec délectation. Ça sera beau.

* * *

Comme elle a commencé, la chanson s'arrête, rompant la magie. Les bruits de la nature reprennent leurs droits, avec plus de violence semble-t-il, comme pour rattraper les quelques minutes perdues à écouter religieusement. Des rugissements bestiaux percent au milieu des rumeurs, et il ne reste sur la plage du lac que cinq humains hébétés face à un drôle de pokémon.  
Sa peau est bleu-vert, et elle luit comme la peau d'un amphibien ou d'un cétacé. Son long cou supporte une tête ovale encadrée par deux longs appendices similaires aux « oreilles » d'un milobellus. De son museau rond et un peu écrasé dans la verticale pendent des moustaches de poisson-chat. Ce long cou est attaché à sa base à un corps de tortue marine qui n'aurait pas de carapace ventrale. Les nageoires, larges et plates, font avancer péniblement la créature dans le sable. La queue, dont la longueur est d'environ la moitié de celle du cou, bat de temps en temps l'eau dont la créature ne s'est pas encore totalement extraite.

\- C'est... c'est... halète Chen, au bord de l'apoplexie.  
\- Une évolution de lokhlass ! s'exclament en même temps les cinq humains.  
\- Grrouuu ? fait la créature, en penchant la tête de côté.  
\- Squiky sprruît ! répond Sakura en sautillant sur l'épaule de sa dresseuse.  
\- Grouu grruî ?  
\- Spruît squiky !  
\- Rrrrouuuu...  
La bestiole fait demi-tour, lentement, pédalant dans le sable comme d'autres pédalent dans la semoule – ou dans la choucroute. Enfin, après un dernier regard mi-amusé mi-désabusé, le chanteur s'enfonce dans les eaux et disparaît rapidement.

\- Vous croyez qu'ils se sont dit quoi ? interroge Yamamoto.  
\- J'en sais rien et c'est pas mon problème ! rétorque Chen. Il y a quelque chose de bien plus grave je vous signale !  
\- Quoi donc, professeur ? interroge Flora. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
\- Il se passe que PERSONNE N'A PENSÉ À ENREGISTRER CE POKÉMON DANS LE POKÉDEX !  
Au loin, une nuée d'oiseaux bizarres s'envolent, effrayés.

* * *

\- Mais enfin, reprenez-vous professeur ! tente Flora. Vous n'allez pas rester comme ça durant tout le reste de notre mission !  
\- C'est la fin. Ma carrière est fichue. Le pokémon le plus rare du monde vient se balader sous mon nez, et je ne l'enregistre même pas !  
\- Et... pour ces trois-là, je fais quoi ?  
Elle désigne du menton le nid contenant trois poussins.  
\- Je sais pas... je m'en moque... faites-en une omelette !  
\- Professeur, ils sont un peu vieux pour faire une omelette !  
\- Alors rôtissez-les !  
Elle soupire.  
\- Et vous, Seko, où en êtes-vous ?  
\- J'ai toujours mes dix doigts, mais ça va pas durer longtemps !

Désespérément, il tente de tenir à l'écart du nid les deux parents sans pour autant les blesser. Il n'a donc pas sorti ses pokémons et, les mains et le visage couverts d'écorchures, il agite son chapeau pour vaguement tenter de se protéger. Assis l'un à côté de l'autre, Yamamoto et Cerise profitent du distrayant spectacle.  
Les poussins sont gros comme le poing et à moitié nus. Des plumes fines, ressemblant plus à des gros poils qu'à des plumes, leurs couvrent le corps. Leurs becs énormes sont pourvus de dents et ils ont de petites pattes griffues sur l'articulation de l'aile, au niveau du poignet.  
Furieux de ne pas recevoir assez vite à manger, l'un des petits évolue soudain en un piaf gros comme une dinde, le cou long, jaune comme un canari avec une affreuse crête de plumes sur la tête. Quelques plumes vertes et bleues égayent l'ensemble. Les pattes sont emplumées jusqu'à la naissance des griffes.

Les adultes, furieux, ont de larges bandes horizontales bleues et vertes sur les ailes. Leur crête est presque aussi longue que celle d'un roucoups dont ils ont d'ailleurs la taille. Leur queue est longue et raide, formée d'un large trio de plumes jaunes, et de quatre plumes latérales, deux vertes et deux bleues. Leurs serres sont redoutables, autant celles des pattes que celles des ailes, et les dents qui arment leurs becs énormes sont acérées comme des rasoirs.  
\- Chen, vous vous décidez à les enregistrer où je dois d'abord finir dévoré vivant ? lance Seko.  
Le spectacle de Seko en proie aux deux volatiles commence à cesser d'être comique, pour devenir effrayant. Du point de vue du scientifique tout du moins.

Le vieil homme consent enfin à lever la tête et à ouvrir son pokédex. Un par un, il nomme les différents niveaux d'évolution.  
\- Arcoussin, Mordantix, Archéoptéryx.  
\- Comme vous voulez, c'est vous l'patron ! répond Flora, prenant des notes.  
Enfin Seko est libéré de sa lourde tâche d'éloigner les parents, et il peut, soulagé, se laisser tomber au sol et compter ses écorchures.  
\- Mordantix ? fait Cerise, retroussant la lèvre supérieure. Vous êtes sûr de vous ?  
\- Qu'importe ! Cela n'a plus d'importance ! J'ai laissé échapper le Chanteur ! MON Chanteur ! Mon Lokantique !  
\- Loklass antique ? interroge Yamamoto.  
\- Loklass chanteur de cantiques, ignare ! rétorque Chen, décidément chatouilleux sur le sujet.

* * *

C'est le dernier jour pour les scientifiques. Ils ont gravi l'intérieur du cratère bien avant l'aube, afin de contempler leur dernier lever de soleil depuis le haut d'un éboulis. Secrètement, Chen espère apercevoir encore le lokantique, cette créature merveilleuse qui hante ses jours et ses nuits. Ç'en devient une obsession. Cerise ne l'intéresse plus. Qu'importe si cette odieuse femelle revient avec lui dans son laboratoire chéri. Il n'en a cure. Plus rien n'a d'importance. Qu'elle soit là ou pas, que toutes les femmes du monde soient autour de lui, que même cette traîtresse d'Agatha vienne le narguer en personne là sous son nez, plus rien n'a d'importance. Ses oreilles n'entendent plus qu'une seule chose : les échos du chant du lokantique. Ses yeux ne peuvent plus voir qu'une seule chose : une créature bleu-vert au long cou, balançant ses moustaches au rythme lent de notes artistiquement égrenées.  
\- Tim... tim... dim... tim...

C'est à peu près tout ce qu'il arrive à dire ces derniers jours. Pauvre de lui ! Comment ne comprennent-ils pas ? Il VEUT ce pokémon ! Il ne peut pas vivre sans ! Il va rester ici, s'attacher à un arbre s'il le faut, mettre Sultan en fureur en forçant ses trois femelles à s'accoupler devant lui avec d'autres mâles, tous les moyens seront bons pour empêcher les autres gens de l'arracher à cette terre bénie sur laquelle a flotté le chant du lokantique.  
Et qu'a-t-il bien pu dire au ceriflor ? Et qu'est-ce que le ceriflor a répondu ? Malédiction ! Il a besoin de savoir ! Il doit savoir ! Et si c'était un plan de Cerise pour lui voler le Chanteur ? Maudite ! Trois fois maudite ! Mille fois maudite, elle et toutes les femmes de la planète !

* * *

Avec délice, Sakura ouvre ses pétales aux premiers rayons de lumière. Saturnin, en se dandinant, vient se poster à ses côtés, suivi par Joey.  
« Il était pas très causant, le lokantique. » constate Saturnin.  
« Bah, après tout, il voulait juste savoir si les humains étaient des pokémons ! » répond Sakura, yeux mi-clos dans la lumière du soleil.  
« Et c'est tout ? »  
« Et c'est tout. »  
« Il voulait pas savoir ce qu'ils faisaient là ? Pourquoi des pokémons les accompagnent et leur obéissent ? Ce genre de trucs ? »  
« Nan. Il voulait juste vérifier que les humains ne sont pas des pokémons bizarres. »  
« Quand même... »

Sakura agite ses pétales tout en repensant au rapide entretien qu'il a eu avec le lokantique :  
« C'est quoi ça ? – Ce sont des humains. – Pas des pokémons ? – Nan. – Au-revoir ! » Simplement ces quelques mots. Pas de bonjour, ni de bienvenue. Par d'interrogation supplémentaire. Pas de curiosité à outrance. Juste le désir de mettre un nom sur une créature nouvelle sans pour autant s'inquiéter de savoir exactement ce que c'est.  
« Il était encore plus bizarre que le florizarre. » commente Joey.  
« Plus vieux aussi, certainement. » assure Sakura.  
« Ben moi j'aime pas les vieux ! » tranche Joey avec assurance. « J'aime que ma maman ! »

* * *

Perché un peu derrière le sommet de l'éboulis, Kami plaque ses oreilles en arrière sur son crâne. Ça l'énerve, d'entendre le bébé kangourex appeler Cerise « maman ». Il a beau savoir que le cri qu'il utilise n'est pas exactement celui qui désignerait celle qui l'a pondu, la similitude est plus grande que ce que ses nerfs peuvent supporter.  
Il soupire intérieurement. Toutes ces longues journées à attendre, attendre, attendre que Cerise soit seule suffisamment longtemps... Pour finalement se rendre compte que cette attente n'a servi à rien, que tout va redevenir comme avant, qu'elle va retourner sur le continent et perdre ses nuits auprès des mâles humains.  
Rageusement, il fouette l'air de sa queue. Ça n'arrivera pas ! Elle n'appartiendra à personne d'autre que lui ! Jamais plus ! À lui ! Lui seul ! Rien qu'à lui !

* * *

Sans que le moindre frémissement ait pu servir de signe avant-coureur, des blocs de l'éboulis se mettent soudain en mouvement. Sans un cri, dans le fracas terrible provoqué par la chute de nombreux blocs de rochers, pour un total d'une bonne centaine de tonnes, Cerise et ses pokémons sont emportés sous les yeux horrifiés des quatre autres humains.  
Flora seule a lancé un rapide mais inutile avertissement. Les autres sont trop surpris pas la soudaineté et la brutalité de l'évènement pour réagir. Enfin Yamamoto bondit à la suite des rochers, manquant de se casser une jambe, et parvient à l'endroit où les blocs se sont arrêtés. Sortant son delcatty, il lui ordonne d'utiliser sa Force pour déplacer les rochers, le couvrant de jurons pour l'inciter à se dépêcher. Sur le dos de Dorie, Chen le rejoint assez rapidement. Il lui met la main sur l'épaule et secoue la tête : il n'y a plus rien à faire. Ni elle ni ses pokémons ne peuvent avoir survécu, et le mieux qu'il leur reste à faire est de se recueillir sur la tombe.  
Seko et Flora, encadrés par leurs pokémons, les ont bientôt rejoints. Puis tous quatre font des prières pour le repos de l'âme de la femme disparue.

* * *

Ils sont étonnés, en revenant à la plage, de retrouver la jonque en cale sèche et les marins en train de s'activer à achever les réparations d'une brèche sur le flanc.  
\- Que s'est-il passé ? interroge Chen, temporairement revenu de son obsession pour le lokantique.  
Les matelots s'entreregardent puis l'un d'eux rassemble tout son courage pour annoncer :  
\- Faut voir avec le capitaine.  
Chen contourne donc la jonque en cale sèche et retrouve ses collègues géologues et océanologues.  
\- Ça fait huit jours qu'on est coincés ici ! rugit Smith. Huit longs jours ! Huit jours de perdus ! Et vous me dites qu'on ne pouvait pas faire plus vite ?  
\- Mes hommes ont fait de leur mieux, assure le capitaine. Maintenant, si vous n'êtes pas contents, vous n'aurez qu'à faire les réparations vous-mêmes !  
\- Ah, professeur Chen, vous tombez bien !

Chen se sent découragé à l'idée de tout ce qui l'attend : régler les problèmes de tout un chacun concernant ce qui est arrivé à la jonque, s'enquérir du prisonnier, commencer déjà à organiser la suite du travail et l'analyse des données, s'acquitter de la lourde tâche d'annoncer le décès de Cerise... Il regrette amèrement d'avoir accepté de mener cette étude. Allez, bientôt la retraite !  
\- Qu'y a-t-il ? demande Chen dans un soupir.  
\- Il se passe que sous prétexte que la jonque est en réparation, nous n'avons pas pu profiter des huit derniers jours de travail !  
Chen soupire.  
\- Et vous n'avez pas pensé à explorer le récif ?  
Les océanologues baissent les yeux, stupides.  
\- Et bien, c'est que...  
\- Ben on est habitués à l'océan ouvert, vous savez...  
\- Les profondeurs océaniques, tout ça...

Quelle belle bande d'abrutis.  
\- Capitaine, quelle est la raison de l'avarie ?  
\- Et bien, il se trouve que nous avons sous-estimé les camarades de notre prisonnier.  
\- Vous voulez dire qu'il s'est échappé ?  
\- Exactement.  
\- Juste là sous vos yeux ?  
\- Il semblerait, oui.  
\- Sans que vous ne puissiez rien faire pour l'empêcher ?  
\- Et bien, prof, en pleine mer, vous savez... et puis à l'encre... il arrive qu'on se détende un peu... et ses copains sont très futés vous savez...  
\- Cessez de tourner autour du pot ! Que s'est-il passé ?  
\- J'avais malencontreusement autorisé les gars à boire plus que leur ration. Ils n'ont rien remarqué quand nous avons été silencieusement abordés par le travers. La coque a été découpée, le prisonnier s'est envolé.

Chen soupire. Bon, voilà deux problèmes résolus en même temps. C'est déjà ça de pris. Quant au dernier...  
\- Et bien, que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? Nous sommes une mission scientifique, pas une équipe de police !  
Puis, après avoir inspiré profondément :  
\- Rassemblez tous vos hommes, je rassemble les miens. J'ai une communication de prime importance à vous faire.  
En quelques instants, tous se sont réunis autour de Chen monté sur la tête de sa florizarre.  
\- Chers amis, chers confrères, chers matelots.  
Il se racle la gorge. Il est enfin débarrassé de Cerise. Mais que ça se soit déroulé juste là, sous ses yeux... ! Le choc est rude.  
\- L'une d'entre nous, nous a quittés.

Regards affligés. Tous tournent la tête en tous sens à la recherche des collègues, vérifiant qu'ils sont bien tous toujours là.  
\- Mon assistante Cerise, si prometteuse, a été emportée, avec tous ses pokémons, dans une avalanche de rochers.  
Quelques expressions de surprise ou d'affliction, sans plus. Pas de sanglots. Après tout Cerise ne s'était pas vraiment liée au reste de l'équipe.  
\- Je propose d'organiser ce soir une veillée et un buffet funéraire en sa mémoire, et de ne reprendre la mer que demain.  
Quelques mots sont échangés, approuvant la décision.  
\- Nous nous souviendrons toujours d'elle comme d'une jeune personne discrète, serviable, douée, qui donna sa vie durant une mission scientifique, pour que puisse avancer la connaissance de notre monde.

Lentement le groupe se disperse. Voilà pour l'hypocrisie. Encore un petit discours ce soir, et Chen sera tranquille pendant une bonne année. Une année de calme avant de devoir chercher un autre assistant. Une année de paix avant de devoir publier à nouveau. Une année de bonheur.  
Silencieusement il adresse une prière à l'âme de la morte, la remerciant d'avoir eu le bon goût de décéder aussi rapidement et aussi radicalement, sans même lui confier la lourde tâche de rapatrier son cadavre.

* * *

Enfin de retour dans son laboratoire, une semaine et demie plus tard, Chen commence par trier le courrier. C'est agréable de se retrouver enfin à nouveau chez soi, après ces deux longs mois passés loin de l'archipel nippon. Le travail ici n'a pas beaucoup avancé mais au moins le laboratoire a continué à tourner. Tout semble aller bien, si on fait abstraction des quelques jours qu'il va devoir passer à éplucher le courrier et à y répondre.  
Timidement, Régis s'approche de lui.  
\- Grand-père, où est Cerise ?  
Chen prend le temps de se retourner lentement sur sa chaise à roulettes avant de répondre.  
\- Il arrive parfois que certains ne rentrent pas.  
\- Quoi, elle est restée là-bas sur l'île ?  
\- On peut dire ça.  
Régis plisse les yeux. Il n'est pas certain d'avoir tout compris.  
\- Elle est bien restée là-bas pour continuer l'étude, c'est ça ?

Chen baisse les yeux et soupire. Intérieurement il se félicite d'être un aussi bon comédien.  
\- Elle a été emportée dans un éboulement rocheux. Tout s'est passé trop vite, nous n'avons rien pu faire.  
Régis se couvre la bouche de ses mains. Ses yeux s'écarquillent d'horreur. Alors voilà pourquoi son grand-père était tellement réticent à l'idée de laisser ses propres assistants s'en aller sur le terrain ! Voilà pourquoi il se contente depuis des années des données recueillies par les jeunes partis en voyage initiatique !  
\- Il me reste encore à le faire annoncer à sa famille... remarque Chen en se levant.  
\- Je comprends. Je vais te laisser et annoncer la nouvelle à Pat et Naruki.

Régis sort de la pièce, la mine basse, et se retourne une dernière fois pour lancer un regard de soutien à son grand-père.  
Une fois son petit-fils parti, Chen se dit qu'effectivement, prévenir la famille n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Il se dirige vers le visiophone et contacte le commissariat central de Tokyo. Rapidement il obtient la personne en charge du dossier de Cerise.  
\- Ah, vous voilà professeur Chen ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter de ne plus avoir de vos nouvelles !  
\- C'est que j'étais en déplacement professionnel durant les deux derniers mois.  
\- Ça explique, ça explique... dites, je pense que vous ne me contactez pas pour prendre le thé ?  
\- Non, effectivement. Je suis porteur d'une nouvelle, je crains que vous ne l'appréciiez guère...  
\- Laquelle ?  
\- Cerise est portée disparue.  
\- Comment ça, portée disparue ?  
\- Elle est de toute évidence morte, écrasée par une avalanche rocheuse durant notre déplacement professionnel.  
L'agent de police garde le silence quelques instants, puis :  
\- Inoue ! Le dossier de Matsumoto-Takahashi Yumi, celle qui se fait appeler Cerise ! Tu l'as ?  
\- Négatif ! répond Inoue, hors de l'écran. Elle est passée le chercher il y a plus de deux mois, tu ne te rappelles pas ?

L'agent se masse les yeux, puis à nouveau s'adresse au professeur Chen.  
\- Écoutez, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'elle mijote, mais c'est maintenant la deuxième fois qu'elle fait ça. Elle avait déjà disparu pendant plusieurs années d'affilée, soit-disant morte, avant de reparaître dans votre laboratoire tout aussi mystérieusement. Nous ne sommes pas au courant de tout ici, si vous voulez plus de détails il faut vous adresser à son supérieur hiérarchique direct !  
\- Et vous savez pertinemment que je ne peux pas faire ça !  
\- C'est vrai que même si vous parveniez à lui parler, c'est pas dit qu'il vous réponde...  
\- Bon, donc d'après vous elle s'est contentée de disparaître volontairement au bon moment ?  
\- C'est une possibilité, surtout si elle a fait disparaître son dossier. Si vous voulez mon avis personnel, il se passe quelque chose et elle est trempée dedans jusqu'au cou...  
\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?  
\- Et bien... ça reste entre vous et moi, hein ? Et bien la dernière fois qu'elle avait disparu, certains prétendent qu'elle s'était infiltrée chez les Yakuzas...  
\- Et cette fois-ci ?  
\- Alors là, aucune idée ! Je verrai avec les autres à la pause-café. Les bruits de couloir, vous savez...  
\- Oui, et bien vous voulez mon avis personnel à moi ?  
\- Je suis toute ouïe, professeur !  
\- Et bien, moi je dis : bon débarras !

Et il raccroche, courroucé.  
Ça ne peut pas être possible. Ça ne peut pas être vrai. Elle ne peut pas être encore en vie quelque part à se cacher. Ça impliquerait trop de choses. Et surtout, ça l'impliquerait lui.

* * *

_Fin du chapitre_

* * *

Chapitre basé, d'une part, sur Legacy of kings de Hammerfall, et d'autre part sur Ask the mountains de Vangelis pour la chanson du lokantique.


	19. Être et vouloir être

  _du 18 juillet au 9 août 514_

* * *

Les rayons du soleil tombent, francs mais heureusement pas encore brûlants, sur le front de la jeune femme étendue à terre. Un ceriflor sautille sur son ventre. À ses côtés, un psykokwak, un bébé kangourex, mais aussi un florizarre shiney à moitié transparent.  
Ses yeux papillonnent quelques instants, puis elle les ouvre franchement. Elle lève la tête et regarde autour d'elle. Elle est à l'abri dans le réseau de cavernes qui s'ouvre dans le flanc du cratère, sur l'île qu'elle explorait avec le professeur. Mais comment est-elle arrivée là ?

* * *

_Rien n'est plus pareil. À-travers les reflets orangés et les agitations d'un liquide bizarre, quelques silhouettes se dessinent. Au milieu, un homme de haute stature, avec des cheveux blancs dressés sur le crâne et rabattus en avant. De part et d'autre, deux femmes frêles. L'une a les cheveux courts, l'autre les porte longs. Il y a un autre homme, les cheveux mi-longs... Deux ou trois autres personnes peut-être.  
Tout ce qui était avant... n'était donc qu'un rêve ?  
La femme aux cheveux longs est la première à parler. Les autres lui répondent. C'est un chaos de voix, impossible de savoir de qui ou de quoi les gens parlent. Tous les sons sont étouffés à-travers le liquide. _

_Les voix... sont à l'extérieur... C'est là qu'il faut être !  
Le verre vole en morceaux, le liquide se répand. L'atterrissage, une cinquantaine de centimètres plus bas, est rude. L'air est froid. Et il y a ce bruit qui se répète, insistant, irritant, à intervalles de temps identiques, pour une durée identique.  
Les voix ont légèrement augmenté de volume. Pour la première fois, l'air pénètre dans les poumons. Ça fait mal, mais la douleur s'estompe au bout de quelques inspirations. Et puis, dominant le vacarme, il y a l'homme aux cheveux blancs qui prononce quelques mots pleins d'exultation :  
\- Silence ! Il utilise déjà ses pouvoirs psychiques !_

* * *

Elle se frotte les yeux. Elle se relève d'un bond et s'examine. Chaussures de marche, pantalon à multiples poches, chemise légère à manches longues, gilet de pêcheur, boussole, corde et pitons, tout y est. Même sa pipe et son tabac, et le vieux pokédex avec la vignette de purikura la représentant en compagnie de son frère Léo. Dans ses jambes, ses pokémons se sont précipités. Ils ont l'air d'aller bien eux aussi ; c'est un soulagement.  
Cerise s'étire et fait les cent pas, tentant de remettre ses idées en place. Des pouvoirs psychiques, et puis quoi encore ? C'était quoi ce rêve, déjà ? Et pourquoi la fille aux cheveux longs lui semblait-elle si familière, malgré son image distordue par le verre et l'eau orangée ?  
Elle frissonne. Elle a besoin de fumer.

* * *

Il la regarde bourrer sa pipe, les mains tremblantes de fièvre. C'est fou ce qu'une dépendance aussi banale peut avilir un être humain. Elle tremble de tous ses membres en aspirant la fumée. Puis, la pipe pendant au coin des lèvres, elle étale le contenu de son sac et de ses poches sur le sol, sous les yeux intrigués de ses pokémons.

Elle mesure en premier la quantité de tabac qu'il lui reste. Elle en a pour une quinzaine de jours, en se rationnant. Bien. Il va alors la garder auprès de lui pendant trois semaines, afin de profiter pleinement des effets que le manque aura sur son organisme. Et puis, elle a une corde et des pitons. Ce sont des choses à faire disparaître au plus vite pour la rendre plus vulnérable. La boussole ne lui sera pas vraiment d'une grande utilité, et il peut modifier à sa guise l'orientation de l'aiguille. Un jouet qu'il lui faut donc à tout prix protéger de la casse. Le pokédex ensuite, qui porte la photographie d'elle en compagnie de Léo. Encore un objet de première importance ; il verra plus tard ce qu'il pourra en faire. Tiens, par exemple, le reprogrammer pour que lui-même ne soit pas repéré comme étant un pokémon. S'il se débrouille bien, l'information sera ensuite récupérée par Chen sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, puis répandue à-travers tout le système d'information national. Le Japon entier sera couvert en l'espace d'environ deux mois, et en un ou deux ans, grâce au partage de banques de données, le monde entier sera devenu incapable de le détecter. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas fait cela plus tôt ?

Et puis, il lui reste la tente-qui-se-déplie-en-deux-secondes, le sac de couchage, le couteau Suisse, quelques accessoires de cuisine et une trousse à pharmacie d'urgence, ainsi que quelques vêtements de rechange et du savon. Rien de bien transcendant, mais c'est à peine suffisant pour permettre à une humaine seule de survivre dans un territoire aussi hostile que celui-ci. S'il veut pouvoir jouer avec elle, il doit se débrouiller pour qu'elle ait de quoi manger à sa faim.  
Il la regarde aller et venir, se demander quoi faire, où aller. Puis elle se décide et remballe ses affaires.

* * *

La pipe au bec, le sac au dos, ses pokémons dans les jambes, elle descend résolument la pente douce qui part des cavernes et se dirige vers le fond du cratère. Cerise sait exactement où elle doit aller. À force de tourner en rond sur l'île, qui n'est pas si grande que ça après tout, elle la connaît comme sa poche. Bon, comme dans une poche, il arrive qu'on tombe sur des surprises – comme ce marais, par exemple, qu'elle ne connaissait pas – mais elle pense pouvoir s'en sortir.  
Elle lève le nez en l'air. D'après la position du soleil, elle calcule qu'elle sera parvenue avant le coucher du soleil à la plage où attend la jonque. Sans doute, ils ne sont pas déjà partis. Peut-être même croisera-t-elle ses collègues en route ? Et puis, ses vêtements sont tellement colorés ! Si elle ne reste pas sous le couvert du feuillage, elle sera rapidement repérée par l'un des dragons volants de Sandra. Avec de la chance, elle pourrait même rentrer à dos de dracolosse, qui sait ! Ça serait vraiment génial, une balade à dos de dracolosse !

* * *

Sakura, debout sur l'épaule de Cerise, sert en quelque sorte de vigie à Saturnin et Joey, restés à terre. Newton a rapidement laissé tomber la marche, et il est retourné à l'intérieur de sa noigrume, de plus mauvaise humeur que jamais.  
« Elle sait au moins quel jour on est ? » demande Saturnin en se retournant vers Sakura.  
« Je ne pense pas. » répond Sakura. « Elle n'a pas vérifié la date dans le pokédex. »  
« Il est gentil quand même, le Conteur ! » lance Joey tout en avançant fièrement sur la route. « Il l'a sauvée de l'avalanche, et il nous a tous sauvés ! Et il s'est occupé d'elle quand elle était endormie, il l'a nettoyée il l'a nourrie et tout ! Et il nous a aussi apporté à manger ! »  
« On se calme. » tempère Sakura. « Deux jours, c'était pas la mer à boire. N'importe quel pokémon bien élevé l'aurait fait à sa place. »  
« Du genre... CE pokémon bien élevé ? » demande Saturnin en pointant un couple d'archéoptéryx aux crocs effilés.  
« Nan, oublie ce que je viens de dire... » soupire Sakura.

Un yanméga s'approche, menaçant. Aussitôt les trois pokémons se mettent en garde, prêts à vendre chèrement leur vie et celle de leur dresseuse. Ils jettent un regard interrogatif vers l'humaine ; celle-ci a les yeux rivés sur la libellule géante. Elle attend de savoir s'il est vraiment hostile ou s'il a simplement « une sale gueule », comme disait Yamamoto. Mais là où cinq humains et leurs pokémons pouvaient d'un regard écarter quasiment toutes les menaces, une jeune femme seule accompagnée par trois demi-portions ressemble plus à un déjeuner avec hors-d'œuvres qu'à autre chose...  
Un rapide mouvement d'ailes, et les trois défenseurs sont renversés par un tranche-nuit du yanméga. Alors la voix de la dresseuse se fait enfin entendre :  
\- En avant ! Zénith, danse-fleur, choc mental, ultimapoing !

Courageusement ils s'élancent sur la libellule gigantesque, frappant à qui mieux mieux. Leur dresseuse n'arrive plus à suivre ? C'est son problème ; le leur est de rester en vie tout en la protégeant. On verra plus tard pour obéir aux ordres.  
Dans un effort désespéré, Saturnin évolue en akwakwak et taille en pièces le yanméga à grands coups de griffes.  
« Joli coup ! » approuve Sakura en agitant ses pétales de manière significative.  
« Bravo ! Bravo ! » acclame Joey en agitant les bras.  
La dresseuse se précipite à son cou et le couvre de caresses et de baisers.  
« Ça va, c'est rien, je suis génial, c'est tout ! » la calme Saturnin en lui tapotant amicalement sur l'épaule.  
Pour toute réponse, l'humaine éclate en sanglots.

* * *

À la fin de la journée, Cerise parvient enfin au bord du cratère, du même côté que la plage où la jonque attend. Bizarrement, de toute la journée elle n'a vu aucun dragon dans le ciel de l'île, ni entendu la moindre voix humaine. Voilà qui est bien étrange. Peut-être l'attendent-ils au bateau ?  
Depuis le haut du cratère, elle plonge son regard vers la plage.  
Rien.  
Personne.  
Son sang ne fait qu'un tour. Elle lève les yeux sur l'horizon.  
Rien.  
Personne.  
La mer est déserte, sauf pour les quelques pokémons marins qui se laissent bercer par les flots.  
Il faut qu'elle en ait le cœur net.  
Elle descend la pente en direction de la plage.

* * *

Avec un demi-sourire il referme le pokédex qu'il vient de reprogrammer. Parfait. Pour Cerise il n'est plus rien désormais. Indétectable. Un vrai fantôme.  
Il va bien s'amuser, il le sent.  
Sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, il replace le pokédex dans son sac.

* * *

Elle parvient à la plage alors que les derniers rayons du soleil s'abîment derrière l'horizon. Oui, c'est bien l'endroit qui avait été désigné comme point de rendez-vous. Même dans la nuit la plus totale, elle serait capable de reconnaître ces rochers, ces fougères arborescentes, la forme de cette plage.  
Quelque chose ne va pas.  
Soudain devant elle apparaît une boule de lumière, révélant les détails qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir. Il y a là de nombreuses traces de pas, les restes d'une cérémonie en l'honneur de l'âme des morts, des structures ayant permis de maintenir la jonque hors de l'eau, les reliefs de travaux de charpente.  
Dans la boule de lumière, il est là, grand, beau, noble, celui qui raconte des histoires, celui qui la protège, celui dont les grands yeux violets la mettent en garde dès qu'elle a un écart de conduite !  
Elle s'incline respectueusement. Discrètement, elle sort le pokédex de la poche latérale de son sac à dos et le pointe devant elle. Le verdict tombe :  
\- Aucun pokémon détecté.

Elle écarte de grands yeux surpris.  
\- N'aie aucune crainte. Je suis une émanation de ton esprit. Je suis venu pour te guider et te protéger.  
La voix chaude résonne dans sa tête. Elle sait que c'est la voix de son gardien. Intérieurement elle se sent fondre. Sa puissance la submerge. Elle ressent une confiance sans borne envers l'étrange créature qui se tient devant elle. Elle range le pokédex et pose son sac à terre.  
\- Qui êtes-vous ?  
\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis ton gardien et ton guide. Mais tu peux m'appeler Kami.  
\- Kami ?

Elle est étonnée. Kami est en effet un mot de l'ancien langage, qui signifie tout à la fois « sacré », « dieu », « esprit ». C'est un nom chargé de significations. Il lui aurait annoncé quelque chose comme « Je suis l'ange de Dieu ! » qu'elle n'aurait pas ressenti une plus grande crainte et un plus grand respect envers lui.  
\- Où sont les autres ? demande-t-elle encore.  
\- Tu tenais la réponse dans tes mains il y a quelques instants à peine.  
Elle sort son pokédex, hésitante. Elle se sent toute chose sous les yeux violets. Puis elle affiche la date du jour et elle pousse une exclamation de surprise.

* * *

\- Tu es restée pendant deux jours entre la vie et la mort, continue-t-il.  
C'est faux, bien entendu. Il s'est débrouillé lui, tout seul, pour qu'elle ne reprenne pas conscience durant deux longues journées, le temps que les autres humains vident les lieux. Maintenant il a le champ libre pour jouer un peu avec elle.  
\- Je me suis occupé de toi, car je suis ton gardien.  
\- Et maintenant ? Que vais-je devenir ?  
Il sourit. Il essaye de ne pas laisser paraître son exultation sadique. Mais après tout, qui se rendrait compte de ce qui se passe en lui en ce moment ? Elle est trop en adoration pour être capable de lui prêter la moindre pensée mauvaise. Quant aux pokémons, elle n'écoutera pas leur avis, fussent-ils doués de parole et en train de lui crier de se méfier. Après tout, pourquoi devrait-elle se méfier ? Il n'a pas l'intention de la tuer, pas maintenant en tout cas. Il veut juste jouer un peu avec elle. Il n'y a pas de mal à ça.  
\- Ce n'est pas la question la plus importante pour toi en ce moment.

Elle lève des yeux suppliants, sans comprendre. Bon, il va devoir l'aider un petit peu.  
\- Il y a d'autres questions qui errent dans ton esprit. C'est pour y répondre que je suis ici, que nous allons passer de longues journées ensemble. Alors pose tes questions. N'aie aucune hésitation.  
\- Suis-je une bonne ou une mauvaise personne ?  
La voix est suppliante, cassée par un début de sanglot. Elle va dans la bonne direction, mais pas exactement où il aurait aimé l'amener. Tant pis. On fera avec.

\- Comment peut-on savoir si une personne est bonne ou mauvaise ? répond-il en penchant la tête de côté.  
\- Et bien... d'après ses actions, je suppose ?  
\- Et tes actions, que sont-elles ? Que fais-tu de ta vie ?  
\- Je suis l'assistante du professeur Chen ! Enfin, une parmi ses quatre assistants.  
\- Et que fais-tu, assistante du professeur Chen ?  
\- Je fais ce qu'il me demande de faire. Je l'aide à faire avancer la connaissance que nous avons des pokémons.  
\- Est-ce bien ou pas ?

Elle a quelques instants d'hésitation.  
\- Je pense que oui.  
\- Alors pourquoi te torturer ?  
Elle baisse la tête. Elle ne veut pas l'admettre. Il insiste.  
\- Es-tu certaine que c'est tout ce que tu as fait de ta vie ?  
Alors elle éclate en sanglots, tombant à genoux à ses pieds. Un frisson parcourt son échine. C'est agréable, de la voir se traîner là, cheveux en bataille, yeux rougis, totalement à sa merci.  
Elle raconte, en résumé, la vie de Calamity. Et puis, il y a cet homme dont elle est amoureuse, Léo, mais elle est persuadée que c'est son frère, elle n'a pas lu le dossier mais elle n'en a pas besoin, elle s'est souvenue d'un anniversaire et Léo lui a montré la photo, mais c'est tellement horrible ! Elle est amoureuse de son frère et elle a couché avec lui !

Elle n'en peut plus, le visage plongé dans le sable, ses traits défigurés par la douleur, ses lunettes qui pendent lamentablement de ses oreilles. Alors il se penche vers elle et la prend par les épaules pour la relever.  
\- Ne crains plus. Je suis avec toi.  
Ses grands yeux noirs sont devenus rouges. Le sable et les larmes souillent ses joues, qu'elle essuie totu en retirant ses lunettes. Il réprime une envie soudaine de la plaquer au sol et de...  
...et de quoi, au juste ?  
Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ce genre de choses !  
\- Viens, suis-moi. Je vais guider tes pas. Nous allons retrouver ton passé, pour que tu puisses faire pénitence.

* * *

_Elle porte un uniforme bleu_ , mais elle sait pertinemment à présent que ce n'est qu'un autre déguisement, qu'elle n'a jamais été policière, qu'elle s'est fait passer pour une policière afin de mieux servir le monde du crime. Elle a honte.  
_Elle est assise sur ses chevilles, dans une maison traditionnelle propre et bien tenue. Un vieil homme porte une théière de fonte avec une poignée de paille de riz. Prudemment, il la pose sur la table basse et replie avec effort ses jambes pour s'assoir.  
\- À votre âge, vous ne devriez plus faire ce genre de choses, Fujii-sama... murmure-t-elle.  
Pour toute réponse, le vieil homme sourit.  
\- Où en étions-nous, dans notre étude de l'ancien langage ? _

_Elle sourit et maladroitement construit une phrase ou deux.  
\- Tu t'améliores, mais c'est encore loin d'être parfait.  
Elle baisse les yeux modestement, dos droit.  
\- En tout cas tes manières se sont améliorées !  
Elle ne laisse pas paraître la joie qui l'habite.  
\- Mais pour le moment, j'aimerais ton avis de scientifique sur un cas qui m'a été présenté ce matin._

_Ils se lèvent et sortent de la petite maison pour rentrer dans le bâtiment voisin. Celui-ci est nommé « refuge pokémon de Mito », si on en croit l'écriteau au-dessus de la porte._  
_\- C'est un pikachu qui m'a été porté ce matin, explique le vieil homme en tirant sur sa barbichette blanche. D'après son comportement, il a appartenu à un dresseur avant d'être abandonné. Mais étrangement, il ne supporte pas la présence des humains..._  
_Dans un enclos, le pikachu en question fait sa toilette dans sa gamelle d'eau, en se tenant proprement assis sur son postérieur et en se frottant le visage de ses pattes avant. Puis il se saisit du bol d'eau et le renverse sur sa tête, dans un geste et une attitude proprement humains. Il secoue la tête puis prend un des lambeaux de tissu de son nid pour s'essuyer avec._  
_\- Voilà qui est surprenant ! s'exclame la jeune femme._  
_\- Oh, tu n'as pas tout vu ! répond le vieux Fujii._

_Il passe la main dans ses cheveux longs, dressés sur sa tête et formant un arc-de-cercle vers l'avant. Puis il exhibe le dossier du pikachu._  
_\- Comme tu le sais, nous réalisons en détail la première visite médicale de nos pensionnaires. Dont une étude de résonance génétique, pour retrouver le dresseur de la mère dans le cas de bébés pokémons abandonnés. Et une courbe de croissance._  
_\- Où voulez-vous en venir ?_  
_\- Et bien, si on prend la résonance génétique de ce pikachu, et qu'on la compare à son développement physiologique global..._  
_Il décale les deux feuilles de résultats pour que la jeune femme puisse les observer en même temps. Elle hausse un sourcil._  
_\- Il y a certainement erreur._  
_\- Je le pensais moi aussi, mais les résultats proviennent bien tous les deux de ce pikachu._

_Elle regarde la souris jaune. Les dessins noirs sur ses oreilles sont différents de ceux des autres pikachus. Ils forment à la base une sorte de fourchette à trois dents, au lieu d'une ligne oblique comme tous les autres pikachus._  
_\- La résonance génétique de ce pikachu montre un an de plus que le vieillissement physiologique... murmure la jeune femme. Et ce n'est pas tout : il n'a gardé nulle trace de sa pré-évolution. Comme s'il était né pikachu. Comme si dès sa naissance il était déjà âgé d'un an._  
_Elle ferme lentement le dossier._

_\- Ce serait un être humain que je dirais : c'est un clone. Mais le clonage humain n'est autorisé qu'à des fins thérapeutiques et uniquement pour certains organes. Et le clonage de pokémons est totalement interdit.  
\- Attends d'avoir vu son analyse spectrale...  
Elle secoue la tête.  
\- Je préviens le commissariat. Quiconque se permet de violer les lois...  
\- Non, attends !  
Le vieil homme a le visage déformé par l'inquiétude. La jeune femme hausse un sourcil.  
\- N'en parle à personne. C'est... un problème que je dois régler moi-même.  
Elle pose des yeux pénétrants sur le vieillard mais elle ne répond pas._

* * *

Les yeux violets se posent sur elle. Elle se sent mal. Elle se sent coupable.  
\- J'ai prévenu les gens, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai trahi sa confiance ?  
Il ne répond pas. Il est trop préoccupé.  
Mito... c'est donc là qu'il s'est caché, pendant tout ce temps ?

* * *

_Des rires. Des rires de femmes.  
Elle porte un mini-short de jean, un chemisier trop petit pour elle dont les deux pas sont noués au lieu d'être boutonnés, et ses cheveux sont coupés court. Elle a des talons vertigineusement hauts, du rouge à lèvres très rouge, et de l'eye-liner très noir. Trop de mascara, également. Elle fume une cigarette dans un porte-cigarette d'une trentaine de centimètres de long.  
Dans le poste de police, elle attend, crachotant la fumée de temps en temps.  
\- Il faut que ça ait l'air réel, alors je t'en prie, essaye de t'habituer un peu, supplie un policier.  
Il porte un anneau d'or à la main gauche, et un autre, identique mais plus petit, au bout d'une chaîne passée à son cou.  
\- J'ai vraiment du mal à accepter qu'ils t'aient choisie toi pour mener à bien cette mission.  
Elle baisse les yeux vers une roserade aux fleurs noires, rouges, jaunes. Elle ne répond rien.  
\- Mais je vais tenir le coup, ne t'inquiète pas. D'ici deux ans, on n'en parlera plus, on n'y repensera même plus. En attendant, tu sais bien que je... _

* * *

_Dans le quartier général de la Team Rocket, Jane achève de lui couper les cheveux. Elle les arrange ensuite avec du gel._  
_\- Bien. Va pour la coiffure. Le maquillage maintenant !_  
_La femme blonde lui ordonne de se tenir tranquille. Puis elle lui badigeonne le visage de fond de teint couleur chair._  
_\- Tu es sûre que c'est comme ça qu'elles se maquillent ? interroge Calamity, dubitative. J'ai l'impression d'être une toile peinte à la truelle. Ou une voiture volée._  
_\- Oh, ce n'est que le début ! assure Jane._

_Un trait d'eye-liner large comme pour une représentation théâtrale, quatre couches de mascara, du rouge carmin sur les lèvres.  
\- Excuse-moi de te dire ça, Jane, mais la façon dont tu me maquilles... ça fait pute !  
\- C'est le but recherché, chérie.  
\- Je sais, mais... enfin, j'ai l'habitude d'une tenue plus... traditionnelle, plus conventionnelle. Tu es sûre que je ne peux pas me noircir les dents ?  
\- Interdiction ! Tu dois les avoir les plus blanches possible !_

_Puis, après quelques derniers arrangements à l'aide de poudres colorées, la voilà fin prête._  
_\- Tu es vraiment sûre que les yakuzas vont me prendre pour une nouvelle ? Malgré tous les indices contradictoires que je pourrais présenter ?_  
_\- Et surtout grâce à ces indices contradictoires ! Ils vont te prendre pour une débutante, et vouloir, comment dire... t'apprendre le métier._  
_\- Ouais, et comme on dit, quand le viol est inévitable, autant fermer les yeux et en profiter..._  
_Jane salue la cynique remarque d'un large sourire carnassier._  
_\- Et puis, continue Jane, ils seront ravis d'avoir à leurs côtés une ancienne de la Team Rocket. Tu as déjà mémorisé la liste des fausses informations à leur donner ?_

_\- Je ne suis pas sûre. C'est bien le rapport de dix pages de long qu'on m'a déposé il y a une paire d'heures ?  
\- Ouais, c'est ça !  
\- Putain mais ça sert à quoi ce truc ?! Tu m'expliques ?  
\- C'est un ensemble d'opérations théâtrales que nous mènerons durant les trois ans à venir. S'ils ont besoin d'informations, tu en piocheras au hasard parmi celles-ci. Par sécurité, tu ne participeras bien sûr à aucune réunion « réelle » de la Team Rocket pendant les deux à trois ans que durera ta planque. Mais tu seras de temps en temps convoquée à de fausses réunions, dont tu pourras donner compte-rendu aux yakuzas.  
\- Et donc, vos opérations-théâtre seront là pour confirmer mes dires et leur donner des sbires sans importance en pâture. Le tout pour me sauver la vie et m'attirer les faveurs de leurs chefs, et ainsi me faire rentrer dans leurs petits secrets... _

* * *

_Au poste de police, elle est briffée une dernière fois par ses chefs._  
_\- Voici votre faux casier judiciaire. Vous êtes une fille de la rue, condamnée pour vol à l'étalage et violences diverses._  
_\- Compris._  
_\- Vous avez atterri dans le milieu de la prostitution un peu par hasard et vous vous êtes rapidement rendue compte que vous aviez besoin de protection._  
_\- D'accord._  
_\- Surtout, surtout, faites-vous passer pour plus stupide que vous n'êtes. Comme si vous n'aviez jamais fait d'études en-dehors des classes préparatoires._  
_\- Compris._  
_\- Courage. Je sais que deux à trois ans de planque c'est dangereux et désagréable, mais tout ira bien._  
_\- Parlez pour vous. J'ai toujours été une épouse fidèle et me voilà contrainte à m'enfiler tellement de bites que si je les mettais bout à bout, je voudrais pas faire les kilomètres à pied !_  
_\- Ah, vous avez enfin adopté le langage approprié ! C'est déjà un bon début !_

* * *

Cerise se secoue et tente de s'arracher aux yeux violets fixés sur elle.  
\- Je ne veux pas savoir... je ne veux plus savoir ! Tout recommence ! Tout recommence ! Et je ne sais pas qui je suis !  
Il la prend par les épaules. Qui elle est ? Il va lui offrir une réponse sur un plateau d'argent.  
Elle lève des yeux rougis et suppliants. Cela fait des jours qu'elle « médite » en compagnie de son gardien et elle se sent plus mal à chaque heure qui passe. Malgré les quantités de nourriture qu'elle ingurgite – plus importantes en tout cas que tout ce qu'elle a jamais mangé lorsqu'elle était Calamity – elle maigrit presque à vue d'œil. La fatigue physique lui est plus dure à supporter, des charges qui lui auraient semblé légères à son arrivée au laboratoire sont maintenant plus difficiles à soulever. Elle sent ses muscles qui fondent, et elle ne sait même pas quelle activité physique serait nécessaire pour la maintenir en forme. Elle ne sait pas. Elle ne sait plus. Elle veut rentrer à la maison, mais elle ne sait pas où se trouve sa maison.

* * *

_Le groupe d'hommes se tient devant elle. Elle tente de ne pas trembler mais elle a du mal à cacher sa terreur. Ils sont beaucoup plus forts qu'elle, ils sont armés, ils sont couverts de tatouages. Ce sont des yakuzas. Tous les pores de leur peau le crient. Leur attitude l'affiche aussi clairement qu'une enseigne en néon. Ce sont des criminels membres d'une organisation de type maffieuse, dont la stricte hiérarchie et le combat au sabre sont les piliers.  
\- Alors beauté, on est nouvelle ici ?  
Des larmes perlent au bord de ses yeux. Elle est terrorisée. Elle a beau être adulte, elle a beau avoir plus de vingt ans, elle a beau être une femme, elle se sent terrorisée comme une gamine de dix ans qu'on traîne dans un mariage forcé avec un vieux pervers.  
\- J'ai déjà été chopée par la police alors ne me faites pas d'ennuis !  
Ou alors aurait-elle plutôt dit quelque chose comme « Y'en avait marre de la Team Rocket, ça paye pas. J'ai besoin de thune pour me payer de l'herbe. » ? Elle ne sait pas. Elle n'est pas sûre.  
\- On va voir ça avec le boss !_

_Ils la prennent durement par le bras et l'emmènent à-travers les rues de la ville, jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde le sens de l'orientation et ne sache plus où elle est, où elle va. Elle a mal au bras, les hommes puent la transpiration, ses chaussures la font souffrir, le fond de teint sur son visage est inconfortable. Elle a honte de montrer ses jambes comme cela, dans des bas résille et avec un porte-jarretelles apparent. Et puis, marcher dans des bas résille, ce n'est pas confortable du tout. Elle sent les détails du filet sous ses pieds à chacun de ses pas. C'est désagréable au possible. Elle va avoir plein d'ampoules et être incapable de marcher droit pendant au moins une semaine. Et comme elle porte un string, elle a froid aux fesses. Les filles qui portent une culotte ne se rendent pas compte à quel point ça peut tenir chaud. Elle se promet intérieurement de ne pas porter de string en hiver._

_Un bar miteux à l'enseigne à moitié éteinte, un nuage de fumée, la voilà précipitée dans une arrière-salle. Elle trébuche et se rattrape à la table._  
_\- Il se passe quoi ? interroge un homme mieux habillé que les autres._  
_Il interrompt ses opérations administratives pour s'approcher d'elle et lui prendre le menton._  
_\- Alors ma beauté, on traîne sans protection ?_  
_Elle ne répond pas avant un moment. Il doit insister et la plaquer au mur pour qu'elle desserre les lèvres._  
_\- Pitié ! J'ai fui la Team Rocket parce que j'ai trop besoin de drogue ! Je vous donnerai tous les renseignements que vous voudrez, mais j'ai besoin de drogue !_  
_Ou était-ce « Pitié ne me faites pas de mal ! J'ai trop d'emmerdes avec la police, je peux plus gérer ! J'ai besoin de thune et de protection ! » ? Elle ne sait plus. Tout est confus dans sa tête._

* * *

Il secoue la tête. Il commence à avoir la migraine. Différentes versions de la même histoire se superposent dans son esprit, et il n'aime pas ça. Il va la laisser tranquille pour le reste de la soirée.

* * *

Cerise frissonne. Elle est perdue dans sa tête. Une bonne demi-douzaine de personnages dansent devant ses yeux. Il y a d'abord Yumi enfant. Puis Sugar dans la « maison verte ». Calamity, dans les bras de Yamamoto – le directeur du parc Safari – ou en train d'attaquer des dresseurs pour voler leurs pokémons. Il y a la technicienne de laboratoire, avec cet œuf rose dont elle ne veut pas savoir ce qu'il en est sorti. Et il y a la Calamity faussement policière, avec son faux mari, ses faux amis. Il y a encore la couverture de prostituée pour s'infiltrer parmi les yakuzas. Tout cela danse dans sa tête. Elle ne le supporte plus. Et, visage obsédant ses jours et ses nuits, il y a aussi Léo.  
C'est trop pour elle. Tout ce que Kami parvient à lui faire manger, elle finit invariablement par le vomir à un moment donné. Mais il ne veut pas la laisser se reposer. Il veut qu'elle continue à explorer son esprit.

Elle se prend la tête à deux mains. D'étranges papillons rouges flottent devant ses yeux et elle sent des fourmillements dans son cerveau. Elle n'est pas loin de s'évanouir.  
Elle tente de se calmer. Oui, tout cela ne peut pas être vrai, pas tout en même temps ! Personne ne peut avoir une vie pareille !  
Mais d'où viennent ses cicatrices si elles ne sont pas le résultat du sadisme de Jane ? D'où vient son tatouage si ce n'est pas son signe d'appartenance à la Team Rocket ?  
Et ces nuits, ces horribles longues nuits qu'elle a passée à appartenir à d'autres ! La façon horrible dont elle a utilisé des pokémons !  
Elle s'arrache les cheveux. Ce n'est pas possible. Elle n'a pas pu faire ça.

Mais elle doit se rendre à l'évidence. Kami n'arrête pas de le lui prouver : c'était sa vie d'avant.  
Alors elle ne sait pas. Elle est perdue. Doit-elle se repentir et faire le bien autour d'elle pour réparer tout le mal qu'elle a fait ? Doit-elle continuer de vivre auprès du professeur Chen tout en priant pour que son passé ne réapparaisse pas ? Doit-elle parachever sa perdition en se jetant à nouveau dans les filets de la Team Rocket et les bras haïs de Jane ? Va-t-elle retourner, humble et suppliante, se traîner à genoux devant Yamamoto, dans son bureau du parc Safari, pour obtenir quelques miettes d'une affection factice qu'elle ne trouve nulle part ailleurs, et lui faire payer la sienne au prix de son âme vendue à la Team Rocket ?

* * *

_Le vieil homme du refuge pour pokémons sourit en voyant arriver la petite fille en compagnie de ses parents.  
\- Alors, voilà Yumi, n'est-ce pas ?  
Les parents acquiescent.  
\- Et tu veux un pokémon, petite Yumi ?  
Elle répond d'une toute petite voix intimidée.  
\- Oui monsieur.  
Il sourit de toutes ses dents et tente de se redresser. Il se replie en deux rapidement, comme sous l'effet d'une violente douleur dans le flanc. Les deux parents se précipitent pour le soutenir.  
\- Ça va, ça va. Quand le temps est humide, mes vieilles fractures me font mal._

_Il tente un sourire crispé puis il tend la main._  
_\- Alors Yumi, ça te fait quel âge maintenant ?_  
_\- J'ai douze ans._  
_\- Oh, mais tu es une grande fille !_  
_Puis, plus mélancoliquement :_  
_\- C'est l'âge qu'avait ma petite Aï lorsqu'elle a été emportée..._  
_Il se masque les yeux d'une main ; le bout de son long nez tremble. Sur ses lunettes se forme une buée. Il renifle le plus discrètement possible, puis :_  
_\- Ah, je sais que le refuge vient seulement d'ouvrir. Je n'ai donc pas beaucoup de pokémons. Lequel te ferait plaisir ?_

_Elle parcourt les enclos, un par un. Son regard s'arrête sur un rapion apparemment pas loin d'évoluer. Il a un air farouche et lorsqu'elle tend la main pour le caresser, il se replie vers le fond de sa cage et crache dans sa direction. Menaçant, il feint plusieurs fois d'attaquer puis se précipite en avant. Fujii saisit la petite fille par le milieu du corps et la tire hors de portée de pokémon._  
_\- Je te déconseille de choisir celui-là._  
_\- Mais il est trop cool ! Avec lui je n'aurai plus jamais peur de rien !_  
_\- Il ne faut pas regarder seulement l'espèce du pokémon, il faut aussi regarder son histoire personnelle ! Et ce pokémon a été maltraité par son précédent dresseur. Il ne se laissera pas caresser le dos..._  
_\- Je n'aurai qu'à lui caresser le ventre !_  
_\- Non, c'est non. Déjà la roselia que tu as reçue pour ton dixième anniversaire, je n'aime pas les couleurs qu'elle a._  
_\- Pourquoi c'est important les couleurs ?_  
_\- Ça indique si le pokémon a été maltraité._  
_\- Ben, ça veut dire que j'ai déjà l'expérience avec un pokémon maltraité, non ? On s'entend bien maintenant Roselia et moi ! Pourquoi je peux pas m'entendre avec Rapion aussi ?_

_Il soupire et regarde la petite fille. Enfin, pas une petite fille. Une jeune adolescente. Fière et décidée._  
_\- Tu veux faire quoi plus tard quand tu seras grande ?_  
_\- Je veux entrer à l'école de police ! Je veux attraper les gens qui font du mal aux pokémons comme Roselia ou Rapion, et les mettre en prison !_  
_Il sourit tristement._  
_\- Même si ces gens se sont contentés de ne pas montrer d'affection à un pokémon ?_  
_Elle penche la tête sur le côté._  
_\- Eux ils auront juste une amende et une peine avec sursis._  
_Étrangement, il a les larmes aux yeux lorsqu'il lui tapote le dessus de la tête en lui disant à mi-voix :_  
_\- Tu est gentille et juste. Peut-être un peu trop gentille. Je n'en mérite pas tant._

* * *

Ses mains tremblent. Elle bourre sa pipe avec une dose double de la ration quotidienne à laquelle elle s'était restreinte. Fébrilement elle allume les feuilles et aspire la fumée. Elle ne comprend plus rien. Elle pensait avoir reçu Rapion pour ses dix ans, et avoir eu Roselia depuis sa prime enfance ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans sa tête ? Pourquoi a-t-elle l'impression qu'il existe deux versions de sa vie ?  
Elle se roule en boule et continue de fumer. Ses cheveux décoiffés et ses yeux rouges, assortis à son teint terreux, lui donnent l'air de s'être échappée d'un asile. Timidement, Joey s'approche d'elle et la serre dans ses petits bras. Alors Cerise se met à pleurer, silencieusement. Quoi qu'elle fasse, quoi qu'elle ait fait, ses pokémons l'aimeront toujours. Leur dévouement lui va droit au cœur. Elle se prend à penser que peut-être, là est la réponse que Kami veut lui faire découvrir. Peut-être que la réponse est simplement ce qu'elle est maintenant, peu importe le passé. Et qu'il est encore temps d'arrêter ses conneries de coucheries et de tabac pour discuter cartes sur table avec le professeur.

Facile à dire. Rien ne lui a jamais été reproché de ce point de vue-là par son gardien. Et puis, arrêter de fumer est beaucoup trop difficile. Et sans l'aide de l'argent de ses activités à la limite de la légalité, elle ne peut rien faire. Pas de vêtements. Pas de chaussures. Pas de sorties le soir en ville, au théâtre ou au cinéma. Rien que le travail, le travail, le travail, encore et encore le travail. Elle n'est pas faite pour cette vie-là.  
Mais est-elle vraiment faite pour vivre dans le crime ?

* * *

_Elle se tient au milieu d'autres dans la cour, devant le grand bâtiment gris. C'est la première fois qu'elle visite une école de police.  
Elle est intimidée par les officiers en uniforme, dont les grades – lieutenant, capitaine – sonnent comme des appels à une déférence sans limites. Les boutons des uniformes brillent sous le soleil. Les insignes reflètent la lumière. On dirait qu'ils sont recouverts d'étoiles, ces mêmes étoiles qui scintillent dans ses yeux.  
Avec les autres jeunes venus visiter l'école, elle tente de participer au « parcours du combattant », une série d'obstacles à parcourir le plus vite possible. Elle halète, elle peine. Devant le mur, elle est bloquée, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Puis elle repense au tentacruel dont Fujii lui a confié la garde durant ces trois dernières semaines. Elle le sort de sa pokéball._

_Elle a du mal à lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle attend de la créature aquatique, mais enfin la voici qui, en se servant de ses tentacules comme de cordes, franchit l'obstacle. Elle prend alors le temps de remercier l'énorme méduse avant de se jeter sous le filet, rampant dans la poussière._  
_Au final, elle n'a pas le meilleur temps, mais elle a au moins achevé le parcours. C'était amusant._  
_Elle prend la décision de s'entraîner encore plus dur durant les quelques mois qu'il lui reste avant d'atteindre l'âge de quatorze ans et de pouvoir s'inscrire. Alors elle portera elle aussi un joli uniforme brillant comme des étoiles._

* * *

Deux yeux violets la fixent. Elle sourit amèrement.  
\- Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais tant aimé ça, devenir policière au lieu de criminelle ?  
Lui exulte. Il a réussi à infléchir ses pensées malgré sa résistance. Il n'y a rien d'autre à ajouter.  
Elle le regarde fermer à demi les yeux. Il a l'air satisfait. Alors elle baisse les siens et des larmes glissent sur ses joues. Comme elle regrette l'existence vide qu'elle a menée !  
\- S'il te plaît, fais-moi encore rêver...  
Il la fixe intensément. La voir ainsi offerte devant lui, abandonnant toute résistance, s'abandonnant à sa volonté, cela réveille quelque chose au fond de son être.  
Elle le regarde. Ses yeux se sont allumés. Elle sourit en elle-même : peut-être était-ce, après tout, la seule chose qu'il attendait d'elle ? Qu'elle accepte qu'il la fasse rêver un peu de temps à autres, abandonnant son esprit au sien ?

* * *

_Elle joue avec un caninos. Enfin, jouer n'est pas le mot. Elle est en pleine séance de dressage. En effet, un officier de police doit pouvoir à n'importe quel moment compter sur la totale fidélité et le total dévouement de son caninos.  
\- Le caninos est l'âme du policier.  
Elle garde en mémoire les mots qui ont été prononcés lors de la remise des certificats.  
\- Prenez soin de votre caninos comme de vous-même.  
Elle prend soin de lui. Elle le surnomme Nonoss, mais seulement lorsque ses supérieurs ne sont pas à portée d'oreille.  
\- Votre caninos fait partie de votre uniforme. Quittez l'uniforme, et vous devrez renoncer au caninos.  
D'après ce qu'elle a compris, les caninos appartiennent à la police, et non aux policiers. Ce sont des agents comme d'autres. Et vos collègues ne vous suivent pas lorsque vous décidez de partir à la retraite, n'est-ce pas ?_

_De l'autre côté du grillage de l'aire d'entraînement, il y a un jeune homme blond qui la regarde. Elle ne l'aime pas. Il a un nom bizarre, Ichigo. Comme elle a bien retenu ses dernières leçons avec le vieux Fujii, elle sait que ça veut dire « fraise », et elle trouve ce nom ridicule. Bien sûr, suivant la façon dont ça s'écrit, ça peut aussi vouloir dire des dizaines de choses différentes. Mais qui se souvient de l'ancien langage, à fortiori de la façon dont il s'écrit ?_  
_Et en plus, il aime les garçons. Elle l'a vu plusieurs fois avec un de ses collègues. Ils s'embrassaient à pleine bouche, en public ! Ça ne se fait pas !_  
_Et il se mouche en public aussi. Il est vraiment très mal élevé._  
_Il la regarde à-travers le grillage. Elle lève le nez dans une moue dédaigneuse, et reporte son attention sur le caninos. Pourtant, elle ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point il est mignon, cet Ichigo..._

* * *

_\- Mademoiselle Takahashi Yumi, voulez-vous prendre pour époux légitime Matsumoto Ichigo ici présent, le chérir et l'aimer, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?_

* * *

Elle se secoue, tente de s'arracher à l'étreinte des yeux violets. Elle ne veut pas savoir. Elle ne veut pas regarder. Elle ne veut plus imaginer sa vie telle qu'elle aurait pu être. Ça fait trop mal.  
Doucement elle se met à pleurer, la tête sur les genoux, roulée en boule, submergée par les regrets.  
Il la regarde de haut, froid et distant. Lui aussi est submergé par le passé. Il a la désagréable impression d'avoir raté un détail de sa vie et de ne pas pouvoir se rappeler quoi.

* * *

_Ils sont tous bouche bée devant lui, alors qu'il se laisse doucement glisser en bas de l'escalier hélicoïdal. C'est ainsi que tous les humains devraient le regarder : en levant des yeux pleins de respect.  
\- Oui, le plus grand dresseur pokémon du monde est aussi le plus puissants de tous les pokémons sur cette Terre.  
Les compliments le laissent froid, parce que c'est lui qui les dicte. Et aussi parce que ce ne sont pas des compliments : c'est la pure vérité.  
\- Voici le maître de l'Île, et bientôt du monde entier.  
Ils regardent tous, le temps de comprendre. Les humains sont tellement stupides et insignifiants.  
\- Un pokémon ne peut pas être un dresseur pokémon ! C'est impossible !  
Qu'elles sont ennuyeuses, ces petites choses !  
\- Silence, humain. Dorénavant, c'est moi qui établit les règles._

_Les choses sont surprises, mais elles ont rempli leur office. Il est temps à présent de jouer un peu avec. D'un geste dont il aurait très bien pu se passer, il envoie l'insolent nager avec ses poissons. Mais l'humain est obstiné. Il envoie son léviator, dont le faible ultralaser ricoche sur le bouclier qu'il vient de lever. Un regard, et le serpent de mer est à terre._  
_Il lui a suffit d'un seul regard._  
_Son amour-propre n'en est même pas flatté : il s'attendait à mieux de la part d'un léviator ayant bravé sa tempête._  
_Puis il reporte son attention sur celle qu'il a utilisée pendant près d'un mois._  
_\- Je n'ai plus besoin de toi !_  
_La femme rousse titube, reprenant avec peine ses esprits._

* * *

Cerise fait les cent pas devant la grotte. Elle est épuisée. Elle mange à peine, boit juste assez pour se maintenir, et maigrit à vue d'œil. Son air maladif s'accentue un peu plus de jour en jour. Elle sera bien contente lorsqu'elle sera revenue au laboratoire du vieux professeur : au moins elle pourra manger un peu mieux qu'ici.  
Les yanmégas ont appris à ne pas s'attaquer à elle. Heureusement qu'ils ne chassent qu'en solitaire ! Si quelques-uns, peut-être deux seulement, s'étaient aventurés à s'associer, elle se serait fait dévorer toute crue. Heureusement pour elle, ces insectes sont plutôt timides une fois qu'ils ont fait face à une difficulté importante. Et ils ont la bonne idée de se souvenir de leurs échecs.

Elle regarde la vallée, en bas, sous elle. Il y a des gros reptiles portant des plaques plantées droit sur leur dos ; ils s'en servent pour capter la lumière du soleil, et les pointes sur leur queue en font des proies peu aisées pour les charkos. D'autres se traînent avec la lenteur de limaces, couverts d'une armure écailleuse et balançant un boulet au bout de leur queue. D'immenses raptors, aux griffes postérieures longues et effilées comme des faux, disputent aux charkos les rares proies qu'ils parviennent à abattre. Moins bien défendus que les pokémons au crâne de roche, ils doivent la plupart du temps se rabattre sur des yanmas imprudents.

Pour se changer les idées, elle prend avec elle ses chers pokémons, laissant néanmoins Newton paresser au soleil, et descend faire un tour. Elle aimerait bien ramasser des plumes d'archéoptéryx. Elle sait qu'elles ne dureront pas longtemps, mais elle les trouve jolies, et elle les mettrait volontiers dans ses cheveux.  
Entre les fougères arborescentes, elle avance doucement, respirant avec délice l'air sauvage qui embaume l'île. Le bourdonnement des libellules géantes lui-même a quelque chose de rassurant. Elle se sent chez elle dans cette nature sauvage. Elle aimerait y vivre longtemps, ou bien y revenir plus tard, quand elle sera vieille. Tout est si calme, tout est si...

Un énorme vambulant, suivit de plusieurs bastiodons, passe à toute vitesse à quelques pas. Elle pourrait toucher les plus proches en tendant le bras. Elle n'a pas peur. Elle sait que son gardien veille sur elle, et qu'elle ne risque rien. Alors, oserait-elle ?  
Elle lève le bras, prudemment, et, du bout des doigts, caresse le flanc du dernier bastiodon à passer à côté d'elle. Elle retire prestement sa main : ses ongles ont été limés par le cuir dur et rêche de la créature et sa peau a été arrachée là où elle a touché le pokémon. Elle saigne abondemment, mais ça s'arrête lorsqu'elle serre ses doigts avec son autre main. Elle tremble un peu sous l'effet de la surprise. Ça saigne toujours beaucoup, les blessures aux doigts.  
Le tankos qui poursuit ses proies tourne la tête en passant à côté d'elle. Il hume le sang d'un museau distrait et continue sa route. Il n'avait jamais vu d'êtres humains avant l'arrivée des chercheurs sur l'île, aussi n'en a-t-il jamais mangé. C'est la première fois de sa vie qu'il voit du sang couler, et le phénomène l'intrigue à peine dans sa poursuite de ses proies désignées. Pourquoi changer le menu habituel pour une bestiole dont il ne ferait même pas une bouchée ?

Cerise s'assoit par terre, se remettant doucement de sa blessure. Mine de rien, ça fait mal, et la douleur fatigue. Elle en sait quelque chose, elle qui est une femme !  
Adossée à une fougère arborescente, elle repasse dans sa tête la scène de la semaine précédente, lorsque son gardien l'a surprise en train de rincer sa coupelle menstruelle à l'aide de sa gourde, accroupie au-dessus d'une flaque de sang. Sa désorientation l'avait fait rire. Elle n'avait pas ri depuis longtemps.  
Et elle s'était réveillée, la nuit suivante, à cause de douleurs atroces.  
C'est la vie.

* * *

_Assis face au soleil couchant, tandis que Cerise est partie se promener, il se souvient._   
_\- Maintenant que vous êtes là, tous les dresseurs dignes d'avoir une audience avec mon maître sont présents._   
_La femme rousse aux yeux bleus, il s'en rappelle très bien. Il l'avait soumise à sa volonté. Il avait pénétré tous les secrets de son esprit. Ses connaissances bien entendu – si précieuses ! – mais aussi son passé, ses craintes, ses doutes, et ses désirs les plus secrets. C'était une expérience... il ne parvient pas à trouver de mots pour cela._   
_\- Seuls les dresseurs qui ont eu le courage d'affronter la tempête se sont montrés dignes de rencontrer mon maître._   
_Au souvenir de sa voix, un frisson lui parcourt l'échine. Être avec Cerise, c'est un peu comme ça, parfois. Ce n'est pas désagréable._   
_\- Vous comprendrez bientôt quelles sont les intentions de mon maître._

_Il plisse les yeux, esquissant un demi-sourire. Cette soirée, il s'en souviendra toute sa vie. C'était le soir où le monde avait failli tomber entre ses mains. Malheureusement, malgré ses immenses pouvoirs, il ne peut pas aller contre la volonté du plus grand nombre._   
_« Ça ne sert à rien d'avoir des pouvoirs extraordinaires. La force réelle des pokémons vient du plus profond de leur cœur. » avait dit Père, la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré._   
_C'est en partie vrai. N'a-t-il pas été incapable, pendant toutes ces années, d'aller à l'encontre des désirs de son propre cœur ?_

* * *

Le sang a arrêté de couler de ses doigts. Une croûte épaisse de sang coagulé, rouge encore, à l'aspect lisse, commence à se former. Elle en a plein les ongles, mais elle n'ose pas gratter, pour éviter que l'écoulement ne reprenne. Elle lavera tout ça d'ici quelques heures, lorsqu'elle sera sûre que les vaisseaux sanguins se sont bien bouchés et ne risquent plus de laisser échapper sa vie à flots.  
\- Brûûû !  
Elle tourne la tête. Comment ça, brû ?  
\- Bvrûûû ! insiste la voix.  
Elle se lève, la tête lui tourne un peu. Elle devrait se forcer à manger. Elle commence sans doute à avoir des carences.  
\- Bvraoû ! fait la voix, d'un ton désespéré. Bvraoû ! Bvraoû-oû-oû !  
Enfin, elle repère l'origine des étranges cris.

C'est un petit dinoclier, qui vient de jaillir à la suite du troupeau et du tankos. Essoufflé, perdu, il appelle ses parents, sa famille, ses semblables.  
Les yeux de Cerise s'illuminent. Il lui reste des noigrumes vides dans sa poche. Elle les traîne avec elle depuis de longues journées. Et le petit est épuisé.  
Il appelle encore, encore, encore. La voix est déchirante.  
Un geste souple du poignet, et la noigrume lui atterrit sur le dos. Il n'a même pas le temps de se rendre compte de ce qui se passe.  
\- Et hop ! Dinoclier est attrapé !

* * *

_Au milieu des flammes et des ruines du laboratoire, un hélicoptère se pose. Il en sort un humain qui suinte la fierté, l'orgueil, l'assurance.  
\- Ces imbéciles ne voyaient en toi qu'une expérience scientifique.  
Il se retourne, curieux. Comment cet humain peut-il savoir ce qui s'est passé ? Ce qu'il pense ? Ce qu'il ressent ?  
\- Mais moi je sais que nous pourrions devenir des associés.  
Des associés ? Voilà qui est intéressant. Cet humain le traite en égal, et non en futur sujet de dissection. Finalement, tous les humains ne sont pas pareils.  
\- En alliant tes pouvoirs psychiques à mon association, nous pourrions contrôler le monde !_

_Ridicule. Il n'a besoin de l'aide de personne. Le monde lui appartient déjà !_  
_\- Ton pouvoir ne sert qu'à détruire ce qui se trouve sur ton chemin. Il faut que tu apprennes à le maîtriser et je suis le seul à pouvoir t'y aider._  
_\- Comment ?_  
_\- Fais-moi confiance, et je te montrerai comment contrôler ton énergie. Tu seras invincible._  
_Peut-il s'y fier ? Peut-être, peut-être pas. D'un certain côté, l'humain a su percer ce qui vient de se passer. Il est las, il a faim, sa colère est retombée, l'étendue de ses pouvoirs l'écrase. Il se sent un peu stupide, la tête lui tourne, son esprit s'embrouille, il a du mal à penser. Si cet humain peut vraiment l'aider, lui montrer comment contrôler ses pouvoirs au lieu de se laisser contrôler par eux, alors oui, c'est d'accord._

* * *

Le dinoclier ouvre de grands yeux sur le réseau de cavernes.  
Première constatation : ce n'est pas « lui » mais « elle ». Deuxième constatation : lorsqu'elle n'est pas en train de frotter sa tête de pierre et d'acier sur tous les supports verticaux qui croisent sa route, sa dresseuse y compris, elle continue d'appeler son troupeau, encore et encore et encore et encore.  
Ce sont de longues nuits sans dormir qui s'annoncent pour Cerise. Et pour lui aussi.

* * *

_Trente secondes. Il ne lui faut pas plus de trente secondes pour que ses clones balayent les pokémons apportés sur son île par les humains.  
Ils sont faibles. Mais ils ont un certain potentiel. Avec du temps et de l'entraînement, ça vaudra peut-être la peine de les cloner pour les préserver.  
Il n'a que faire des autres limaces incapables de traverser une simple brise._

* * *

Il baisse les yeux sur la chose qui vient de se frotter dans ses jambes en faisant « broû ! ». Il fronce le nez en regardant le bébé pokémon. Comme s'il avait besoin d'une autre bouche à nourrir.  
Il secoue la tête en couchant ses oreilles en arrière.  
Sa vie prend des airs de nurserie.  
Et il n'aime pas ça.

* * *

_\- Tu es Mewtwo !  
Le chercheur qui lui annonce ça à brûle-pourpoint a l'air fier de lui, avec son grand nez pointu, ses lunettes et sa petite barbiche. Lui a très bien compris ce que l'humain veut dire : il est un deuxième Mew. Une copie. Une simple réplique sans valeur.  
\- Tu es plus puissant que Mew ! Tu as été amélioré grâce au génie humain !  
N'était-il pas bien tel qu'il était avant ? Était-il si insignifiant, que ces humains aient ressenti le besoin de l'améliorer avant de daigner poser leurs regards sur lui ?  
\- Nous avons utilisé notre technologie pour accroître tes pouvoirs psychiques !  
Ainsi il n'est que le résultat de leurs expériences ? Un rat de laboratoire, qu'on sacrifie et qu'on dissèque une fois l'expérience achevée ?  
\- Nous sommes loin d'avoir terminé ! Ce n'est que le début ! Nous allons commencer nos séries de tests !_

_Sur l'écran de son esprit se déroulent des scènes issues de ses peurs et de ses craintes. Des tests. Des expériences. Une vie entière passée dans une cage, dans ce froid laboratoire, sans jamais voir la lumière du soleil._  
_Il plisse les yeux. Les humains ne se préoccupent pas de lui en tant qu'être vivant. Ils ne voient en lui qu'un résultat gratifiant pour leurs petites réputations, et un cobaye parmi tant d'autres pour réaliser leurs recherches les plus malsaines. Ils discutent entre eux. Ils rient. Ils se félicitent les uns les autres, ils se congratulent de ses capacités de télépathie comme s'il n'était qu'une machine construite pièce par pièce._  
_Est-ce sa destinée ? N'est-il qu'une expérience ? Un spécimen de laboratoire ? Non ! Il ne veut pas de ce destin !_

* * *

Il la regarde. Elle s'est mise à fumer des herbes sèches ramassées ça et là, faute de tabac. Elle n'est plus qu'une loque, et même ses pokémons n'osent plus l'approcher. Sauf Céra le dinoclier, mais Céra se frotte à tout et n'importe quoi. Elle irait se frotter à la jambe d'un tankos, si celui-ci ne la dévore pas avant.  
Il se souvient à présent. Il se souvient de ce qu'il croyait avoir oublié.

* * *

_« Je suis vivant. Mais si on me demande si ma vie est amusante...  
Battre les pokémons forts est amusant. Et ce n'est pas mal, harceler des humains, ces créatures fausses qui se vantent d'une force qu'ils ne possèdent pas. Et puis, aucun pokémon n'est plus fort que moi, qui suis invincible.  
Ceux qui me suivent ne pensent qu'à gagner de l'argent. Je les déteste. Je les méprise. Ils ne valent même pas la peine que je leur crache dessus. Mais pas seulement eux. Tous les humains, sans exception, sont des créatures avides qui ne pensent qu'à l'argent. Ce sont des ordures qui ne valent même pas d'être mis à la poubelle._

_Le vrai pouvoir, c'est la force. Pas l'argent._  
_Et leurs pokémons, qui s'abaissent à vivre comme eux... une fois capturés, ils écoutent, ils obéissent, ils remuent la queue. Je ne peux pas tolérer un tel comportement de la part d'un pokémon._  
_Les humains ne valent rien. Pas même la peine d'être des jouets dans ma main. »_

* * *

Il secoue la tête. Son visage noble est tordu dans un rictus.  
Oui, il s'est oublié. Il s'est oublié en oubliant ses origines.  
Il regarde Cerise, malade de l'herbe qu'elle a fumée. Comment a-t-il pu penser qu'une chose aussi pitoyable, non, qui ne vaut même pas sa pitié, pourrait le distraire ?  
Il est temps de la jeter à nouveau au milieu de ses semblables, à vivre sa petite vie misérable et sans valeur, en attendant que sonne l'heure de sa mort.

* * *

Chapitre basé d'une part sur Who we are and who we want to be de Xandria, et d'autre part sur Believe de Distrurbed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Une coupelle menstruelle est un objet le plus souvent en silicone, d'un diamètre de quelques centimètres et d'une contenance de 20 ou 25 millilitres, qui recueille le sang des règles. Ça se place un peu comme un tampon, il faut juste la vider et la rincer régulièrement.


	20. Nés sous la même étoile

  _du 10 au 16 août 514_

* * *

\- Mais le matou revient, le jour suivant mais le matou revient, il est toujours vivant...  
Régis chante à tue-tête dans le laboratoire de son grand-père. Cela fait bien trois semaines que Cerise a disparu.  
\- S'il te plaît, tu veux bien éviter cette chanson ? implore le vieux professeur. Ça me donne l'horrible sensation que Cerise va débarquer ici d'un instant à l'autre en lançant un retentissant...  
\- Bonjour tout l'monde !

« Tout l'monde » se retourne et ouvre de grands yeux effarés. Elle est décoiffée, elle est sale, elle a l'air d'être sur le point ou de vomir ou de tomber dans les pommes mais c'est bien elle. Cerise est de retour d'entre les morts.  
\- Je t'avais bien dit de ne pas chanter cette chanson ! reproche Chen à son petit-fils.  
\- Mais j'y suis pour rien !  
\- Comment allez-vous ? poursuit Cerise d'un air faussement enjoué en titubant.  
Elle est dans un état déplorable et ses jambes tremblent sous elle.  
\- Comme d'habitude, parvient à répondre Pat. La routine habituelle.  
\- Pika pi ! approuve le pikachu sur l'épaule de Naruki.  
Un éclair bleu et rose, et Pixel se précipite dans les bras de Cerise, la renversant.  
\- Bonjour toi ! Alors, en forme ?  
\- Et toi, en forme ? interroge Chen, lugubre.

Comme il l'avait pressenti, elle baisse les yeux. Elle ne répond pas. Elle tremble de tous ses membres. À la voir, on pourrait croire qu'effectivement, elle a bien été emportée par l'avalanche et qu'effectivement, elle vient tout juste de s'extraire de sa tombe. D'une main aux ongles noirs, elle repousse des cheveux emmêlés et infestés de poux.  
\- J'ai déjà été en meilleure forme, admet-elle.  
Puis, après un soupir et un crispement des mâchoires, le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle ajoute :  
\- Je crois que je vais aller prendre une douche...  
Elle pousse la porte qui mène au sous-sol quand tout à coup Naruki se précipite vers elle et lui lance une bouteille rose décorée d'une image de pokémons électriques.  
\- C'est l'anti-puce de Pikachu, explique-t-il. Tu pourrais en avoir besoin.  
\- Ah. Merci, fait-elle en considérant la bouteille de produit avec un air légèrement ahuri.  
\- Euh... c'est peut-être mieux si je m'occupe de ses pokémons, non ? avance Pat, serviable.  
\- Pat... t'as pas compris... susurre Naruki entre ses dents.  
\- Ah, oui. Merci, répond simplement Cerise.

Elle pose sur la table la plus proche les noigrumes et la bouteille d'anti-puces et, juste avant de disparaître, elle ajoute :  
\- J'ai un nouveau pensionnaire, au passage. Céra.  
Les quatre hommes lèvent les sourcils, surpris. Enfin Régis le premier a le courage d'ouvrir la noigrume-surprise.  
\- Brvoû ?  
La petite bête regarde autour d'elle avec stupeur, puis elle frotte sa tête ornée d'une crête protectrice contre le pied de la table. Des bruits métalliques se font entendre.  
\- Ah ben ça, si je m'attendais... fait le professeur en ouvrant des yeux ronds.

* * *

Elle est malade pendant une bonne douzaine d'heures encore. Ça lui apprendra à fumer n'importe quoi !  
Amère, elle se traîne, penaude, dans la salle de bains. Elle n'a pas eu le courage d'en sortir, et elle a dormi sur le sol carrelé. Elle se sent nulle.  
Enfin les vertiges et les nausées se calment. Les coliques aussi. Elle doit avoir les intestins vides, à présent, si elle en croit la façon dont ses jambes flageolent.  
Elle prend une douche rapide, et s'enroule dans un vêtement léger. Elle transpire à grosses gouttes.  
Lorsqu'elle remonte vers le laboratoire, pour voir comment vont ses pokémons, elle trouve le professeur Chen seul. Titubante, elle tire une chaise et se laisse tomber dessus.  
\- Ça va ?  
Elle regarde le professeur avec des yeux vides et cernés. Elle respire difficilement. Il lui prend la main : elle a de la fièvre.  
\- Je vais te faire du thé.  
Elle n'a même pas la force de bredouiller « merci ».

Doucement Céra s'approche de la jambe de Cerise et s'y frotte. Ce n'est plus un frottement insistant, comme les premières fois. C'est presque une caresse.  
La petite dinoclier lève la tête vers sa dresseuse et pousse un petit roucoulement interrogatif. Cerise se penche pour la caresser en retour. Céra ronronne et arque le dos sous la main humaine, comme le ferait un chat. Timidement, Joey vient lui aussi s'agripper à un des mollets de Cerise, puis Sakura est porté par Saturnin jusque sur la table.  
Lorsque Chen revient avec une tasse de thé fumant, elle a toutes les peines du monde à se redresser. La tête lui tourne encore et ses oreilles sifflent. Ses lunettes sont sales et elle ne le remarque même pas.  
\- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que j'appelle un médecin ?

Elle secoue la tête.  
\- Ça va. J'ai juste... pris un truc qui passe pas.  
Chen hausse un sourcil.  
\- « Pris » ? Comment ça ?  
\- Pris comme...  
Elle pose sa tête sur ses bras, enlevant ses lunettes. Son front est en sueur. Le professeur n'insiste pas.  
\- Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour t'aider ?  
\- Une paille... murmure-t-elle dans un soupir.  
Elle n'a même plus la force de lever la tête pour boire son thé, encore moins de porter la tasse à ses lèvres.

* * *

Le professeur s'assoit en face de son assistante et baisse la tête au niveau de la table pour la regarder dans les yeux.  
\- Je sais que je ne dois pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais...  
Il inspire profondément, comme si ce qu'il allait dire était très difficile.  
\- Agent Matsumoto, y a-t-il un lien entre votre disparition et la Team Rocket ?  
\- Peut-être...  
Parfait. Elle est dans un état second, trop faible pour protester, et elle répond plus ou moins bien à ses questions. Il va enfin savoir.  
\- Il y a quelque chose que j'ai besoin de savoir. Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi mon laboratoire ?  
\- Pas moi qui ai choisi...

Il respire. Il n'a donc rien à se reprocher.  
\- Quel est le lien entre ta disparition et la Team Rocket ?  
\- Voulez pas savoir...  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Trop glauque. Mieux si vous savez pas.  
\- Et... ça a un lien avec tes activités passées ?  
Elle acquiesce de la tête sans répondre.

Après un moment de silence, le professeur reprend son interrogatoire.  
\- Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour toi ?  
\- Tabac... fumer...  
\- Du tabac ?  
Son sang ne fait qu'un tour. Le tabac est horriblement cher. Fumer est une activité réservée aux classes sociales supérieures. Mais bon, si ça peut lui faire plaisir...  
\- J'irai t'en chercher dès demain.  
\- Merci...

Il la regarde happer la paille coudée du bout des lèvres et boire son thé à petites gorgées, sans lever la tête de la table. Elle est vraiment dans un état pitoyable.  
\- Il y a quelque chose que tu devrais savoir...  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Ça a sans doute un rapport avec l'affaire sur laquelle tu es en train de travailler.  
\- Suis pas en train de bosser...  
\- Oui, là tu es plutôt très malade, je vois ça. Mais il s'est passé quelque chose durant ton absence, quelque chose qui concerne la Team Rocket.  
\- Ah ?

Elle ne réagit pas plus. Elle doit être vraiment dans les vapes. Elle lui fait presque pitié. Enfin, disons que pour une fois il ne ressent pas le désir de la jeter dehors dans les délais les plus brefs.  
Il déplie le journal, daté de plusieurs jours déjà, pendant qu'elle ferme à demi les yeux, et il lit l'article à voix haute.

\- Découverte macabre sur la plage de Shimoda. Hier matin, lors de sa promenade hebdomadaire, Monsieur Smith (le nom a été changé afin de préserver son anonymat) a fait une découverte qui a mis en alerte toutes les forces de police locales. Il était environ six heures et demie du matin lorsque le vieil homme a aperçu sur la plage un objet de très grande taille échoué avec la marée. En s'approchant, il a pu constater qu'il s'agissait d'un sous-marin noir marqué d'un sigle rouge sur le côté. Des traces de pas et de sang partant du sous-marin l'ont convaincu de ne pas s'approcher plus avant et de prévenir aussitôt les autorités. Les forces de police, une fois sur place, n'ont pu que constater l'absence totale de survivants. Un nombre encore inconnu de cadavres déchiquetés a été découvert à l'intérieur du sous-marin. Les traces de pas indiquent l'existence d'au moins trois survivants. « Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous nous trouvons face à un semblable massacre » témoigne le procureur général. « Un cas similaire avait été signalé sur l'île d'Oshima, il y a un peu plus de vingt ans, avec un seul rescapé, le professeur Fujii. Depuis, tous les ans au même endroit et à la même date, un cadavre de jeune femme est retrouvé dans un état similaire. » L'énigme du tueur en série reste entière. Les profilers font état d'un psychopathe dressant ses pokémons à tuer. Le professeur Fujii, qui dirige désormais le refuge pour pokémons abandonnés de la ville de Mito et a épousé Oshiro du Conseil des Quatre, refuse de faire le moindre commentaire. Les premiers rapports d'autopsie n'ont rien révélé de nouveau par rapport aux précédentes affaires, mais la police reste en effervescence. D'après nos sources, les victimes sont des membres de la Team Rocket.

Le professeur repose le journal et fixe Cerise intensément.  
\- Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce qui est en train de se passer ?  
Elle secoue la tête négativement.  
\- Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec toi ?  
\- Sais pas...  
Chen soupire. Même malade, même épuisée, sa résistance est grande. Il sait qu'il ne tirera rien de plus de l'inspectrice Matsumoto. Sans doute la sécurité nationale est-elle en jeu, pour qu'elle ait fait disparaître tout son dossier dès le moment où sa véritable identité a été percée à jour.  
Et ces meurtres... peut-être qu'en tirant quelques ficelles, en rappelant quelques dettes qui n'ont pas été payées, il pourrait en savoir un peu plus.  
Fujii... cela vaudrait la peine d'aller lui rendre visite... ou un simple coup de téléphone, peut-être. Ne nous dérangeons pas pour si peu. Surtout si une visite risque de le confronter à cette traîtresse d'Agatha.

* * *

Pendant que Chen est au téléphone, Cerise s'endort à moité. Elle ne veut plus penser. Elle va avoir besoin de temps pour se remettre. Voilà une bonne leçon pour elle : ne jamais fumer une plante inconnue. Un bon vieux morceau de chanvre vaut mieux qu'une fougère bizarre. Ou peut-être étaient-ce les champignons non loin du tas de feuilles mortes ? On dit que les champignons ont des effets très étranges parfois. Peut-être que ces effets étranges incluent de rendre malades les jeunes filles perdues à la recherche de feuilles quelconques pour remplacer le tabac...  
Elle sourit amèrement. Voilà une leçon bien cher payée. La prochaine fois elle s'abstiendra de fumer plutôt que de sauter sur la première plante toxique à portée de sa main. Le prix à payer est bien trop cher. Et encore, elle y a survécu, cette fois-ci.  
Un bruit lui indique que le niveau du thé a atteint le fond de la tasse. Elle espère ne pas le vomir. Elle se mangerait bien un bol de riz...  
À côté, Chen crie au téléphone. Il crie tout le temps. C'est un gueulard. Il ne sait rien faire d'autre de toute façon.

Elle soupire. Qu'est-ce qu'il disait tout à l'heure, déjà ? Une histoire de sous-marin et de cadavres... Elle ne sait plus très bien. Quelque chose qui est censé avoir un rapport avec elle. Des histoires de meurtres qui se répètent, et d'enquête policière...  
Elle secoue la tête. Non m'sieur, mauvaise pioche. Elle, c'est la guerre contre les yakuzas. Et faire la taupe dans le milieu policier. D'ailleurs il serait peut-être temps de retrouver ses anciens amis, et de recommencer à travailler pour le boss. Même si elle s'est habituée au laboratoire du professeur, ce n'est pas là sa vraie vie. Sa vraie vie, elle le voit à chaque fois qu'elle ferme les yeux, c'était le crime, la luxure, le luxe aussi, les kimonos de soie noire, les corps bafoués, et les bijoux. Les montagnes d'or et de diamants. Le monde à ses pieds. Les bras de Jane.  
Elle frissonne en repensant à Jane. Ça lui fait invariablement penser à Léo. Ses bras aussi étaient réconfortants. Mais c'est un péché. Elle ne doit pas retourner vers lui.  
Elle soupire et commence à s'endormir, épuisée.

* * *

_La nuit et belle. Les étoiles scintillent. L'eau est fraîche. La lune est pleine. Tous les paramètres sont réunis pour faire de cette nuit une nuit parfaite. Mais pourtant, ce n'est pas ce qui est important. Ce qui est important, c'est le sous-marin qui repart pour la seconde fois de l'île. La première fois, ils ne l'avaient pas remarqué. Mais maintenant, ils savent qu'il est là. Il ne peut pas le permettre. Il ne veut pas être traqué à nouveau. Il n'est pas la proie, il est le chasseur. Toujours.  
Il ne peut pas se permettre de prendre le temps d'apporter le sous-marin jusqu'à celui à qui le message est destiné. Il devra donc laisser une ou deux personnes en vie. Ces personnes devront être choisies avec soin.  
Pas une goutte d'eau ne pénètre dans le sous-marin lorsqu'il ouvre l'écoutille pour se glisser à l'intérieur. Il referme l'issue derrière lui, sans un bruit, hermétiquement._

_La première personne à se rendre compte de sa présence est une femme maigre comme un squelette, aux longs cheveux blonds. Des cheveux tellement longs et alourdis de rajouts qu'elle ploie sous leur poids. Il n'a qu'à froncer les sourcils, et le corps frêle est démembré._  
_Il compte le nombre de personnes à bord, et est un peu surpris en rencontrant l'esprit d'un homme et d'une femme, accompagnés par un pokémon parlant. Il les connaît. Il les a déjà épargnés une fois. Et ils sont tous les trois d'avis de ne rien dire au sujet de son existence. Le temps les a mariés, et leur a donné un fils. Il se sent d'humeur magnanime. Il ne tuera pas le fiston devant eux – enfin, pas encore. Mais s'ils font la moindre erreur..._

_Il sourit d'un air mauvais. Il sait qu'il peut compter sur eux pour être discrets et conduire le sous-marin jusque dans les environs de Shimoda, voire même pour remonter jusque dans la baie de Numazu._  
_Sans un bruit, il s'approche de la salle à manger. La moitié de l'équipage y est rassemblée. C'est un vrai carnage. Il ne prend même pas la peine de tester de nouvelles méthodes de mise à mort. Rapide et efficace, voilà son seul mode opératoire._  
_Il ne laisse pas la moindre empreinte nulle part._

_Enfin, il ne reste plus que quatre âmes vivantes : trois humains, et un pokémon. Il n'a pas besoin de prononcer le moindre mot : ils ont compris. Serrés les uns contre les autres, pleurant d'angoisse dans le poste de pilotage, ils sont terrorisés. Ils ont compris la leçon. Pour être bien sûr qu'ils ne vont pas tenter quelque chose contre lui, il les dépouille de leurs pokéballs qu'il brise dans sa main. Les pokémons qu'elles contenaient s'évaporent dans les airs._  
_Sans un bruit, il sort du sous-marin, referme l'écoutille derrière lui, et remonte les quelques milliers de mètres le séparant de la surface._

* * *

La tête appuyée contre le mur, le professeur Chen compose lentement le numéro du refuge pour pokémons de Mito. Il espère de toutes ses forces ne pas tomber sur Agatha. Si c'est elle qui répond, il raccrochera. Il rappellera plus tard. Tant pis. Il ne veut pas lui parler, plus jamais. Il en a déjà suffisamment entendu, venant d'elle.  
Une minute se passe, et personne ne répond. Au moment où il s'apprête à raccrocher, soulagé, il entend un déclic, et une voix masculine interroge :  
\- Allo ?  
\- Allo, Fujii ?  
\- Lui-même. À qui ai-je l'honneur ?  
\- Chen.  
Un silence. Ce n'est pas lui qui va le briser.  
\- Si tu m'appelles au sujet d'Agatha, sache que...  
\- Sous-marin.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Tu ne lis pas les journaux ?

Un soupir à l'autre bout du fil, ou bien un gémissement. Chen insiste.  
\- Tu as lu dans les journaux l'histoire du sous-marin à Shimoda ?  
\- Je suis au courant.  
\- Et Matsumoto-Takahashi Yumi de Mito, ça te dit quelque chose ?  
Un autre gémissement et un bruit de dents qui grincent, puis Fujii répond :  
\- Oui. Je la connais bien.  
\- Tu sais sur quelle affaire elle bosse en ce moment ?  
\- Aucune idée. Pas vue depuis trois ans.  
\- Ça a un rapport avec la Team Rocket et, j'en suis certain, avec le sous-marin.

À l'autre bout du fil, Fujii étouffe un demi-sanglot.  
\- Non Chen, non. Même si c'était la seule façon pour que tu me pardonnes le fait qu'Agatha m'ait choisi moi plutôt que toi, non, jamais. Tu m'avais juré de ne plus jamais en parler.  
\- J'ai lu dans les journaux. Ça fait vingt ans...  
\- Non, non !  
\- ET TU ES LE SEUL À AVOIR SURVÉCU ! Bon sang, Fujii, J'AI DÉCOUVERT CE PUTAIN DE SOUS-MARIN ! ET J'AI VU CES CADAVRES, Fujii ! JE LES AI VUS !  
\- Non Chen, par pitié !  
\- IL ÉTAIT SEUL AVEC YUMI DURANT TROIS SEMAINES !  
\- Non Chen, je t'en supplie ! Ne te mêle pas de cette histoire !  
\- IL ÉTAIT LÀ ! ET YUMI... !

Chen s'arrête, essoufflé, au bord de l'apoplexie. Il rassemble son calme.  
\- Fujii, j'ai l'inspectrice Matsumoto-Takahashi dans la pièce à côté. Elle est dans un état que tu peux même pas imaginer.  
À l'autre bout du fil, Fujii gémit. On entend le bruit d'une tête frappant contre un mur.  
\- Pitié, Chen ! Je ne veux plus entendre parler de cette histoire ! Ne me mêle pas à ça !  
\- Je te couvre depuis trop longtemps, et je ne sais même pas ce que je t'aide à dissimuler. Mais je sais que ça a un lien avec tes recherches passées, et que c'est un pokémon, et je suis bien déterminé à découvrir lequel.  
\- Non, non, non...  
\- Tu ne penses pas qu'il est temps que tout cela s'arrête ?  
\- Sammy, par pitié !  
Le professeur Chen sursaute d'être appelé par son prénom.  
\- Sammy, tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu mets les pieds ! Crois-moi, il vaut mieux que tu restes en-dehors de tout ça !

Il halète un moment.  
\- Et puis tu sais, Sammy, l'histoire avec Yumi n'est qu'une coïncidence. Je la connais bien. Elle venait souvent me voir avant sa planque de ces trois dernières années. Je peux t'assurer que quoi qu'elle fasse, ça n'a rien à voir avec le sous-marin, ou avec mon pokémon. Ce n'est pas dans ses attributions.  
\- La police scientifique...  
\- On s'en fout de ce que dit la police ! Écoute-moi, Sammy ! Ne te mêle pas de cette histoire. Et sois content que Yumi s'en soit tirée vivante !  
Il raccroche abruptement. Chen soupire et raccroche à son tour. Une histoire glauque... une histoire trop glauque pour que, même malade et faible, Cerise laisse échapper le moindre indice à ce sujet. Une histoire terrible au point qu'elle détruise tous ses dossiers.  
Et si elle se cachait même de la police, par crainte de l'affaire sur laquelle ils lui ont demandé d'enquêter ? N'a-t-il pas lui-même enterré certaines preuves et indices il y a près de quinze ans ?

* * *

Kami sourit amèrement en repensant aux évènements qui se sont déroulés sur l'Île Neuve tant d'années auparavant. Comment et pourquoi ce jeune garçon s'était-il interposé entre Père et lui ? Sa stupidité était stupéfiante. À cause de lui, le combat avait dû prendre fin. Stupide mioche ! Comment pouvait-il ne voir aucune différence entre lui et les autres ? Entre les copies et les originaux ? S'ils étaient si semblables, pourquoi devraient-ils porter des noms différents ? Originaux, clones. Deux mots différents pour des pokémons bien différents. Et maintenant, les autres sont persuadés qu'ils appartiennent bel et bien au monde. Ils ne voient pas. Ils ne voient rien. Ils sont tous stupides. Heureusement pour eux, ils ont oublié à quel point ils sont stupides. Enfin, ils avaient oublié cette fois-ci. L'autre fois, il a eu la faiblesse de ne pas leur effacer la mémoire. Tout comme il n'a jamais effacé sa personne de la mémoire de Giovanni. C'est un acte de faiblesse qu'il lui faudra réparer un jour ou l'autre. À moins qu'il ne décide de continuer à jouer un peu avec cet homme avide.

Mais il ne peut se montrer. Il ne peut vivre comme les autres. Même s'il ignore tout du monde, il n'y a pas sa place. Il est différent. Étant une copie, un simple rat de laboratoire, il n'est qu'un paria. Il doit donc vivre en paria. Il restera loin du monde et surtout, loin des humains. Et surtout, loin de Giovanni et de son organisation. Tandis que pour les autres pokémons, la vie est telle qu'elle devrait être. Ils sont nés dans ce monde, c'est leur foyer. Ils ont leur place ici. Pas lui. Ce monde n'est pas le sien, et il n'y a pas sa place.  
Il déteste les humains. Il lui est arrivé d'en sauver, mais pour sa propre sécurité. Parce que des morts et des blessés, ça attire les gens. Et les gens, lorsqu'ils sont trop nombreux, finiraient par le découvrir malgré toutes ses précautions. Mais jamais, non jamais, il ne l'a fait parce qu'il se préoccupait de leur sort ou parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour eux. Il s'est juré de ne jamais ressentir aucune compassion pour cette sous-espèce avide qui ne pense qu'à s'enrichir et posséder plus. Ils ne méritent même pas qu'il pense à eux.

* * *

Cerise se réveille brusquement. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle fait ces rêves, où elle tient la place de Kami. Comme si c'étaient ces rêves à lui, et que, par un phénomène qu'elle ne s'explique pas, une connexion étrange leur permettait de partager certaines pensées, certains rêves, certains sentiments. N'a-t-il pas dit qu'il est issu uniquement de sa propre imagination ? N'a-t-elle pas été incapable de le détecter à l'aide de son pokédex ?  
Mais alors, s'il n'existe pas... n'est-ce pas elle qui a tué les gens dans le sous-marin ? Non, sans doute. C'était un cauchemar. Elle s'est endormie après avoir entendu le professeur lire l'article dans le journal, et elle en a fait des rêves étranges. Rien de plus. Rien d'anormal. Juste les rêves bizarres résultant de l'acquisition d'informations bizarres.  
Elle a faim. Son estomac lui fait mal.

Elle régurgite sa tasse de thé au moment où le professeur Chen revient s'enquérir d'elle, après sa conversation téléphonique. Il la prend par le bras, tente de la lever ; elle s'effondre.  
\- Que tu le veuilles ou non, j'appelle l'hôpital !  
Pour toute réponse, elle s'évanouit.

* * *

\- J'ai fait tout ce qu'il y avait à faire. Maintenant, il faut attendre le rapport de toxicologie.  
Sous perfusion, alitée, Cerise gémit. L'infirmière range la salle tandis que le médecin urgentiste de l'hôpital de Shimoda parle doucement à Chen.  
\- Je ne sais pas où elle a traîné, mais je suis d'avis de classer la zone comme hautement dangereuse. Elle a été violemment attaquée par un pokémon. J'ai relevé des traces d'emprise psychique, dans des proportions que vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer.  
\- Psychique, vous avez dit ?  
\- Oui. Et franchement, après l'affaire du sous-marin...  
\- Attendez... c'est lié à l'affaire du sous-marin ?  
\- Faites comme si je n'avais rien dit. Maintenant laissez-moi. J'ai des patients à soigner.  
Il tourne les talons et disparaît rapidement, englouti par les couloirs labyrinthiques de l'hôpital.

Chen soupire, se tourne vers l'infirmière.  
\- Nous allons vous raccompagner en ambulance, annonce la jeune femme timidement. Nous n'avons pas besoin de la garder ici. Je viendrai changer la perfusion demain dans la journée.  
\- Et pour la toxicologie ?  
\- Nous vous préviendrons dès que nous aurons les résultats, et je viendrai aussitôt avec l'antidote. Pour le moment, elle a surtout besoin de repos, et d'être réhydratée. D'où la perfusion.  
\- Et cette histoire de pokémon psychique ?  
\- Ah, les médecins font de bien mauvaises blagues... Personnellement, je penserais plutôt qu'elle a fumé un truc pas net et qu'elle en fait les frais.  
Sur ces paroles, elle s'en va, laissant Chen en proie à de sombres pensées.

* * *

_Avec un sourire, Giovanni apparaît au sommet de son hélicoptère de transport. Enfin, devant lui, se tient celui qu'il poursuit depuis si longtemps.  
\- Ça faisait longtemps ! Tu as l'air en forme !  
\- Quittez cet endroit sur-le-champ !  
La voix est lourde de menaces.  
\- Je vous préviens, ma puissance s'est développée depuis notre dernière rencontre !  
\- C'est une possibilité que nous avons envisagée. Et c'est dans cette optique que mes équipes de scientifiques ont mis au point la technologie appropriée._

_Il exulte intérieurement. Il sait que cette fois-ci, il ne peut pas lui échapper. Deux machines, une noire et l'autre rouge – car ce sont ses couleurs – encadrent alors le pokémon insaisissable. L'onde de choc qu'elles créent perturbent sa lévitation, et il s'écrase sur le sol, cinquante ou cent mètres plus bas._  
_\- Il semblerait que le résultat soit à la hauteur de mes investissements._  
_Et il a plutôt intérêt à être à la hauteur ! Tout cet argent dilapidé, c'était presque autant que pour en cloner un autre. Mais un autre n'aurait pas sa puissance, son expérience, son entraînement. Et il ne lui apporterait pas la satisfaction d'avoir enfin soumis celui-ci._  
_\- Vous devriez craindre l'étendue de mes pouvoirs ! Vous ne me vaincrez pas !_  
_\- Tes pouvoirs te permettent de soumettre les êtres vivants, mais ils ne peuvent rien contre des machines !_  
_À nouveau, les deux machines, la rouge et la noire, encadrent le pokémon qui demeure prudemment sur le sol. Il pourrait fuir, mais il a sans doute trop confiance en lui. Tant mieux. Un pokémon qui reste sur place est de toute façon plus facile à attraper qu'un pokémon qui est ailleurs._  
_\- Nous allons voir._

_C'est un défi lancé par le pokémon, il se doit d'y répondre._  
_\- Activez les champs de force !_  
_Dans son dos, la blonde Domino appuie sur un bouton de la table de contrôle. Le pokémon cette fois-ci s'attend à l'attaque, et il la repousse presque sans efforts._  
_\- Félicitations Mewtwo. Tu viens de démontrer que la technologie a des limites. C'est une leçon à retenir._  
_Le ton est ironique, voir un peu sarcastique. Il ne pense pas du tout ce qu'il vient de dire. Le persian, à ses côtés, rentre et sort ses griffes dorées en ronronnant imperceptiblement. Il réagit à l'excitation de son dresseur._  
_\- Les êtres vivants ont eux aussi leurs limites, poursuit-il._  
_Il se rengorge de son petit discours. Il retient la chute avec délectation._  
_\- Je vous déconseille de tester les limites de mes pouvoirs, répond le pokémon._  
_\- Oui, je crois que ça serait inutile._

_Et il sait à quel point ça l'est. Mais en plus de limites, tout pouvoir possède aussi un point faible, une faille quelconque._  
_\- Aussi déplacerons-nous la bataille sur cette île !_  
_Les troupes de combat se dirigent déjà vers l'île en question. Là, d'autres pokémons se trouvent, qu'il cherchera sans doute à protéger. Il faut savoir se servir de tous les avantages du terrain._  
_\- J'ai entendu dire que certains de tes amis se trouvaient là-bas ! Nous allons voir la puissance de ta... loyauté !_

* * *

Durant plusieurs jours, Cerise reste alitée. Elle ne fait que dormir. Le rapport toxicologique indique la présence de métabolites résultant de l'inspiration de fumées toxiques, dont l'antidote lui est injecté. Mais Chen sait très bien ce que cela signifie : ce qu'il lui arrive n'est que le résultat de trois semaines passées seule sur un île à la merci d'une créature psychique monstrueuse. Et il est bien déterminé à aller jusqu'au fond de l'affaire.  
Il soupire. Il reste au point mort. Le sous-marin, les meurtres en série, le silence de Fujii, tout cela n'a aucun sens dans sa tête. Aucun sens. Il lui manque la pièce maîtresse afin de résoudre l'énigme : le pokémon. Qui est forcément de type psy. Déjà il a établi la liste des pokémons psy qu'il connaît et un par un il les a rayés. Retour à la case départ.

Un bruit se fait entendre à la porte d'entrée. Abandonnant Cerise à la garde de Régis, Chen va ouvrir, et referme aussitôt la porte. Il ne veut pas la revoir. Plus jamais. Que fait-elle ici ?  
\- Ouvre, Sammy ! Nous avons à te parler !  
Il se bouche les oreilles. Il ne veut pas entendre cette voix. Il ne veut pas la voir. C'est impossible. Elle ne peut pas être là. Pas Oshiro Agatha.  
\- Ouvre, Chen ! C'est Fujii !  
Avec un soupir, le vieux professeur accepte finalement de les laisser entrer. Dédaigneusement, il ignore complètement et ostensiblement la présence de son ancienne amante, toute ratatinée et ridée comme une vieille pomme. Ça lui fait quoi... soixante-dix-sept ans, si son compte est juste. Fujii est à peine plus jeune qu'elle. Nez pointu, lunettes, barbichette, cheveux en l'air, il se traîne avec difficultés. Ses anciennes blessures le font souffrir.  
\- Ah, Fujii, je suis content que tu sois revenu sur ta décision !  
\- Je ne suis pas revenu sur ma décision.

Le sourire de Chen s'efface.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici, alors ?  
\- C'est elle qui m'a convaincu.  
Regard dégoûté et surpris de Chen envers Oshiro.  
\- Elle m'a rappelé à quel point tu peux être obstiné, parfois.  
\- Nan, sans blague...  
\- C'est une bonne chose, tu sais. C'est ce qui t'as permis de créer le pokédex, et de...

\- Ouais, c'est bon, pas la peine de réciter ma biographie.  
\- Et je voulais aussi que tu saches à quel point je tiens à toi. À quel point nous tenons à toi.  
\- À ouais ? C'est pour ça que tu me laisse tomber ?  
\- Je ne te laisse pas tomber, Chen. Loin de moi cette idée. Au contraire. Si j'insiste tellement pour que tu lâches l'affaire, c'est pour ton bien. Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu te lances.  
\- Il suffirait que tu m'explique ! Je peux comprendre !  
\- Non, Chen, tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Ta fille est bien vivante ! L'adresse de ton épouse n'est pas un cimetière ! Ton petit-fils travaille avec toi dans ton laboratoire ! Il a des cousins et des cousines ! Et moi je... je...  
\- Si c'était pour pleurer sur mon épaule, c'était vraiment pas la peine.  
\- Tu ne comprends donc pas ?

Chen soupire.  
\- Ce n'est pas que je ne comprends pas. C'est que je suis fatigué d'essayer de comprendre tes demi-mots et tes silences.  
Fujii se tord les mains en pleurnichant.  
\- Chen, s'il te plaît... Personne ne doit tenter de savoir... Personne ne doit tenter de comprendre... C'est mon fardeau. Le mien seul.  
Chen secoue la tête.  
\- Je vais te montrer quelque chose.  
Il guide Fujii jusque dans la chambre où Cerise se repose et se remet peu à peu. Ses pokémons l'entourent, inquiets. Il fait signe à Régis de sortir.

\- Ça fait plusieurs jours qu'elle se repose, et elle est à peine capable de parler. Elle refuse de dire quoi que ce soit sur ce qui lui est arrivé. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'un pokémon psy a été en contact prolongé avec elle. Les traces que j'ai pu relever ne correspondent à aucune espèce connue. Plus intrigant encore, là où un pokédex normal, mis en présence de l'ondulation que j'ai échantillonnée sur elle, indique la présence d'un pokémon, le sien ne détecte rien. J'aurais besoin de renseignements plus précis venant de la police, sur tous les détails concernant cette affaire, mais étant donné qu'elle a fait disparaître son dossier personnel il y a quelques mois, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que j'évite de passer par elle pour ces renseignements.  
\- C'est à cause de sa planque...  
\- Que veux-tu dire ?  
\- La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, il y a trois ans, elle m'annonçait partir en planque. Une guerre contre le crime. Elle n'a rien voulu dire de plus. Sans doute, ça s'est retourné contre elle.

Sans un mot, Chen montre le tatouage sur la poitrine, les cicatrices sur tout le corps.  
\- Je te laisse réfléchir.  
Fujii tombe à genoux devant le lit, et il ne dit plus rien. Cerise ne réagit même pas. Elle dort profondément.

* * *

Dans la salle principale, Oshiro tente désespérément d'amorcer le dialogue avec son ancien fiancé.  
\- S'il te plaît, Sammy, est-ce que tu veux bien au moins m'écouter ?  
Il l'ignore royalement, se contentant de donner à ses assistants des ordres pour tenter d'obtenir tous les renseignements possibles sur le sous-marin et le passé de Fujii, ainsi que le dossier de l'inspectrice Matsumoto Yumi, née Takahashi. Oshiro secoue la tête en soupirant.  
\- Ça ne te mènera nulle part, Sammy. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas m'écouter ? Même pas en souvenir du bon vieux temps ?  
\- Quel bon vieux temps ?  
Il la fusille du regard.  
\- Tu t'es moquée de moi !  
\- Si tu voulais bien me laisser t'expliquer !

Elle fait quelques pas en s'appuyant sur sa canne.  
\- M'expliquer quoi ? Il n'y a rien à expliquer ! Tu m'avais promis des subventions ! Tu m'avais promis !  
\- Alors c'est tout ce qui compte pour toi ?  
Amère, elle a un léger ricanement. Naruki et Pat, suspendant leurs recherches, échangent un regard puis d'un commun accord rejoignent Régis, qui s'est déjà réfugié dans le jardin. Tous trois ils espionnent aussi discrètement que possible la dispute, dissimulés derrière la panse gigantesque de Totoro le ronflex.  
\- C'est tout ce qui compte pour toi, Sammy ? L'argent ?  
\- Tu sais très bien que non !

Il essuie des larmes de rage du dos de la manche de sa blouse.  
\- Tu sais très bien que non ! Mais tu aurais pu t'abstenir de briser tes deux promesses ! Une seule suffisait !  
\- La vie...  
\- Je n'en ai rien à faire de tes leçons de morale !  
\- Tu en as bien épousé une autre...  
\- C'était temporaire !  
\- Temporaire ? Un mariage, temporaire ! Tu n'as donc aucun respect pour...  
\- C'est toi qui n'a aucun respect ! C'est toi qui t'en es allée avec ce Fujii !  
\- Il avait besoin de soutien et de protection !  
\- Protection ?

Chen écume de rage. Il continue :  
\- Alors toi aussi tu t'es plongée jusqu'au cou dans le mensonge pour couvrir ses activités ?  
\- C'est plus grand que tu le crois. Il y a un maître d'arène impliqué.  
\- Et ça valait la peine de m'abandonner ?  
\- Je ne t'aurais pas abandonné si tu avais eu la décence de ne pas te marier !  
\- Ça ne t'empêchait pas de me verser les subventions promises ! Au lieu de ça, l'université de Tôdai, le refuge de Mito, tous y ont eu droit, mais moi...  
Chen s'arrête. Il pleure. Oshiro, furieuse, lui tourne le dos.  
\- Sammy, surtout ne dit jamais à Fujii que je t'ai tout raconté.

Il lève la tête. Il s'apprête à parler. Elle l'interrompt d'un geste.  
\- Sammy, je sais comment tu es. Un homme de science. Tu n'aurais jamais pu t'occuper de moi. Déjà ta première femme... enfin, nous savons bien tous les deux où elle est à présent.  
\- Remariée...  
\- Voilà. D'une part je ne voulais pas sacrifier notre amitié comme tu as sacrifié ton mariage. D'autre part, je connais Fujii Etsuya de longue date. Il a déjà perdu une femme, puis une fille.  
\- Je suis au courant...  
\- La Team Rocket...  
\- Attends, attends...

Le pauvre professeur a du mal à suivre.  
\- C'est quoi cette histoire ?  
\- Laisse-moi terminer. La Team Rocket l'a fait travailler pour elle. Suite à un accident, il s'est retrouvé blessé et trempé dans une salle affaire jusqu'au cou. C'est là que je t'ai demandé de témoigner en sa faveur.  
\- Un faux témoignage...  
\- L'ordre venait du Conseil.  
\- Pardon ?!  
\- Le Conseil a tout de suite vu qu'un maître d'arène était impliqué. Je ne te dirai pas qui. Enfin, l'arène est suffisamment prestigieuse pour que les conséquences politiques soient catastrophiques. L'affaire a été étouffée. J'ai reçu ordre du Conseil de partir en retraite anticipée et d'épouser Fujii, afin de lui servir de garde du corps.  
\- Et tu penses me faire avaler ces salades...  
\- Nous faisons chambre à part, si tu veux tout savoir ! lance-t-elle sauvagement en se retournant. Je ne t'ai jamais oublié, Sammy ! Pas plus que je n'ai oublié que ton premier amour est pour la science. Je savais qu'aller à l'encontre du Conseil simplement pour tes beaux yeux m'aurait plongée dans la disgrâce. Et j'aurais dû renoncer à mes indemnités de fin de carrière.  
\- La belle affaire ! rétorque Chen, amer.  
\- Laisse-moi terminer. C'est le Conseil qui a réparti mes dotations, suite à mon départ anticipé et à mon mariage avec Fujii. Il fallait que personne ne puisse soupçonner que mon approche de Fujii puisse être motivée par autre chose que l'amour.

Chen grimace.  
\- Je n'ai rien eu à dire, Sammy. C'était ça, ou ils me faisaient plonger seule. Pour protéger le Conseil.  
\- Combien de personnes sont trempées là-dedans ?  
\- Je préfère ne pas savoir. Mais les implications sont à l'échelle nationale. La Team Rocket a des ramifications partout. Elle est puissante. Nous avons les mains liées.  
\- Même le Conseil ?  
\- Même le Conseil. Surtout depuis cette sale affaire.  
Chen secoue la tête.  
\- Que faisaient-ils dans ce laboratoire ?  
\- Tu connais la version officielle ?  
\- Oui, et elle ne me convient pas.  
Il soupire.  
\- Des travaux de recherches sur un nouveau type de moteur et un nouveau carburant ? Laisse-moi rire. J'avais mené ma petite enquête, à l'époque. Enfin, si on peut appeler ça une enquête...  
\- Et qu'as-tu trouvé ?

Chen a un rire nerveux.  
\- J'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de chercher. C'était à l'époque du changement de règlement concernant les laboratoires indépendants. Tu sais, le nombre de publications, le nombre d'assistants, le rendement... C'est à cette époque que j'ai commencé doucement à avoir des soucis de crédits de recherche. Je pensais au début à une régulation temporaire. Je pensais que tout redeviendrait comme avant. Je me suis permis de demander quelques renseignements complémentaires ici ou là concernant ce qui s'est passé sur l'île d'Oshima. Et après, le verdict est tombé : restrictions budgétaires nationales. Et je n'ai plus eu une seconde à moi pour repenser à l'affaire.  
\- Il n'y a pas eu de restrictions budgétaires nationales.  
Chen change de couleur. Il regarde Oshiro avec des yeux horrifiés. Il espère avoir mal compris...  
\- Ces restrictions n'ont été appliquées qu'à ton laboratoire. Tu as essayé d'en savoir un peu trop. On t'avait mis en garde, pourtant... je t'avais mis en garde... J'ai essayé de plaider ta cause au Conseil. J'ai essayé ! Mais...

Elle secoue la tête.  
\- Tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire, c'est obtenir que tu ne sois pas mis au frais pour le restant de tes jours.  
Chen se masse les tempes.  
\- Il faut vraiment que j'en discute avec Fujii. Ça ne peut plus durer.  
\- Tu joues avec le feu, Sammy. Et même s'il te parle...  
Elle a un ricanement nerveux.  
\- J'ai les mains liées, Sammy. S'ils veulent te supprimer, je ne pourrai plus rien faire cette fois-ci. Ne sois pas trop curieux.  
Elle se dirige vers le sous-sol. Au dernier moment, elle se retourne et, par-dessus son épaule, murmure d'une voix à peine audible :  
\- Si les choses avaient pu être différentes, Sammy... j'aurais aimé vieillir à tes côtés. En souvenir du bon vieux temps.

* * *

_Fin du chapitre_

* * *

Chapitre basé sur la chanson Nés sous la même étoile de IAM.


	21. Deux pas derrière

  _soirée du 16 août 514_

* * *

Chen regarde Oshiro s'éloigner et refermer la porte derrière elle. Il a un sourire amer. Ah, si jeunesse savait, si vieillesse pouvait... Mais ça ne sert plus à rien de se morfondre. Ce qui est fait, est fait. Le choix qu'il a devant lui est à présent bien simple, et il implique des conséquences bien compliquées. Il peut très bien lâcher l'affaire, pardonner à Agatha, cesser de harceler Fujii, et faire de son mieux pour garder le laboratoire fonctionnel jusqu'à sa retraite bien méritée. Ou bien il peut prendre les griffes de la dracaufeu, et sortir de terre ce qu'il s'était juré d'y laisser, vingt ans auparavant. Il risque alors de perdre ce qui lui reste de l'amitié de Fujii, ainsi que le respect et l'affection nouvellement retrouvés d'Agatha. Mais aussi son laboratoire, son nom dans la science, ses crédits de recherche, voire sa liberté.

Triste dilemme. Il soupire en secouant la tête. S'il ne prend pas le risque, il ne saura jamais, et l'affaire a l'air bien juteuse... Qui donc peut résister à un pareil mystère ? Une créature qui erre depuis deux décennies, tuant de façon horrible. Une créature qui est apparue dans le laboratoire de l'île d'Oshima où travaillait Fujii. Une créature qui est liée certainement à la Team Rocket. Mais que vient faire le gouvernement là-dedans ? Quel maître d'arène est impliqué ? Comment ? Quel est ce lien avec le Conseil ? Y a-t-il un lien avec le sous-marin, comme la réaction de Fujii le laisse penser ? Et avec Yumi ? Au téléphone, il avait prêché le faux pour savoir le vrai. Et le vrai a toutes les apparences d'un tentinfini étalé à-travers le temps et à-travers le pays.  
De toutes façons, il sait qu'il va terminer sa carrière dans la misère. Autant que ça en vaille la peine.

* * *

De ses griffes lestes, la dracaufeu a tôt fait d'excaver la vieille caisse de métal, au pied d'un arbre. Presque vingt-et-un ans qu'elle était là. Dans quel état sont les maigres preuves et indices ?

* * *

Lorsqu'il revient dans le laboratoire, il retrouve Fujii assis à la table, Oshiro à ses côtés. Le vieil homme se tient la tête à deux mains et répète :  
\- Non, ce n'est pas lui. Ce n'est pas possible. Cela ne correspond pas à son profil. Ça ne peut pas être lui. Ce n'est pas sa méthode.  
\- Et bien ? demande Chen.  
\- Je ne sais pas par quoi ma petite Yumi est passée, mais ce n'est pas son œuvre. Ça a à voir avec sa planque.  
\- Et que sais-tu de sa planque ?  
\- Rien. Mais ça devait être quelque chose de gros. Elle n'est pas du genre à reculer, tu sais. Enfin, pas telle que je me la rappelle. Elle avait des pokémons très difficiles ! Et malgré toutes les misères qu'ils lui faisaient, elle parvenait toujours à les faire obéir. Ils n'ont jamais causé la moindre catastrophe.

Oshiro jette un regard suppliant à Chen. Celui-ci secoue la tête. Il pose la caisse et fait signe à ses assistants d'aller passer le reste de la journée et la nuit en ville. Tous les pokémons du parc sont rappelés. Les volets et les portes sont fermés hermétiquement.  
\- Non, tu ne vas quand même pas... gémit Oshiro.  
Il prend fermement appui sur la table, devant Fujii.  
\- Tu n'es plus rien. Moi, l'âge m'aura mis au placard d'ici cinq ans maximum. Agatha n'est plus qu'un souvenir pour l'opinion publique depuis votre mariage. Nous n'avons plus rien à perdre. Alors autant aller jusqu'au bout.  
Fujii proteste faiblement, parce que c'est son fardeau à lui, celui de personne d'autre.  
\- Écoute, Fujii. J'ai trouvé des trucs qui ne m'ont pas plu. Et je suis bien déterminé à comprendre. Alors si tu ne veux rien dire, très bien, mais je reprends l'étude des quelques preuves que j'ai sous la main.  
\- Tu n'as quand même pas... ! s'exclame Oshiro.  
\- Oh que si. J'ai eu la chance d'arriver sur place au moment où les corps étaient évacués, et dans la confusion j'ai pu ramasser quelques trucs intéressants que je suis parvenu à conserver...

Il ouvre le coffre métallique. Fujii tremble de tous ses membres.  
\- D'abord, ce sont des disquettes qui sont extraites de la boîte que Chen referme aussitôt. Fujii pousse un soupir de soulagement, et se crispe à nouveau lorsque Chen sort d'un tiroir un vieux lecteur de disquettes, qu'il connecte à son ordinateur.  
\- Chen, je t'en prie... gémit Fujii.  
\- Sammy, rappelle Oshiro, s'ils découvrent ce que tu as là, ce n'est pas seulement toi qui vas disparaître de la circulation, ce sont aussi tes pokémons, tes assistants, et leurs pokémons. Peut-être même la totalité des pokémons de ce laboratoire. Réfléchis bien à ce que tu fais !  
\- C'est tout réfléchi, rétorque Chen.  
L'appareil se met à ronronner. Fujii cache son visage dans ses mains.

Chen s'impatiente, tripote son clavier et sa souris. Chaque fois qu'il tente de lancer le lecteur, un message d'erreur s'affiche, indiquant qu'il est vide. Le même phénomène se répète avec toutes les disquettes.  
\- Peut-être qu'elles sont trop vieilles ? suggère Oshiro.  
\- On va régler ça vite fait, répond Chen. Pixel ! Trois cookies par disquette que tu arrives à lire !  
Le porygon2 gazouille et passe à-travers la première disquette. Il en ressort tout bizarre, déformé, semblable à un paquet d'aiguilles colorées orienté entièrement dans une seule direction.  
\- Champ magnétique, explique Fujii. Les disquettes ont été irrémédiablement effacées par un champ magnétique. C'est pour cela qu'elles ne sont plus détectées, et que l'orientation du porygon est affectée. Il suffit de lui réinstaller sa dernière mise à jour pour le rétablir.  
\- Tu veux bien m'aider ?

Fujii soupire et se met à bidouiller l'ordinateur.  
\- Sache que je fais ça uniquement pour le porygon...  
\- Hum-hum...  
\- Je n'approuve pas du tout ce que tu fais !  
\- Hum-hum...  
\- Enfin Chen, c'est une histoire vieille de vingt ans !  
\- Hum-hum...  
Un silence, puis Fujii finit par admettre :  
\- Je pense qu'après tout ce temps, j'ai besoin de vider mon sac.

* * *

Ils s'asseyent tous les trois autour de la table. Les pokémon de Cerise, curieux, sont venus eux aussi.  
Fujii respire un grand coup, puis, soutenu par Oshiro, il se lance de but en blanc :  
\- Mes recherches portaient principalement sur le clonage humain.  
Chen manque de s'étouffer tandis qu'Oshiro lui tapote doucement le bras.  
\- Le clonage... humain ?! Miséricorde Fujii, qu'as-tu fait !  
Fujii soupire.  
\- J'avais commencé à y réfléchir lorsque ma femme est morte. Puis c'est ma petite Aï qui a été emportée dans cet accident de voiture...  
Il essuie quelques larmes.  
\- Malheureusement, mes clones humains n'ont jamais réussi à vivre très longtemps. Quatre années en éprouvette, c'était le maximum. C'est alors que j'ai été approché par...  
Il glisse un regard à Oshiro.

\- J'ai confiance en Sammy, l'encourage-t-elle. Tu peux lui dire. De toutes façons, nous sommes déjà tous les trois plongés jusqu'au cou dans cette affaire. Un peu plus, un peu moins...  
Fujii acquiesce tout en reniflant.  
\- J'ai été approché par Giovanni. Le maître d'arène de Numazu. Il y a environ vingt-trois ans.  
Il respire un grand coup.  
\- À ce moment, ça faisait quelques années déjà que je m'étais mis à travailler sur le clonage pokémon. J'avais réussi à faire grandir des pokémons viables en éprouvette, et Giovanni était vivement impressionné par ma méthode de « duplication » de pokémons. Il imaginait déjà la possibilité de fabriquer en chaîne des pokémons à l'infini.  
\- Mais pourquoi donc ? s'enquiert Chen.  
\- Parce que... parce que...

Fujii déglutit difficilement. C'est Oshiro qui donne la clef de l'énigme.  
\- Giovanni est le patron de la Team Rocket.  
\- COMMENT ?  
Chen s'est levé. Il est blanc de rage et de terreur.  
\- C'est impossible ! Dis-moi que c'est faux ! Agatha ! Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai !  
Elle soupire.  
\- Il nous tient tous. Les maîtres d'arènes, le Conseil... Peut-être même les Conseils des autres îles. Cela ne m'étonnerait même pas.  
Chen se laisse tomber sur sa chaise. Il est effondré par la révélation.  
\- Nous sommes tous coincés, gémit-il. Nous allons tous mourir.  
\- Et encore, ce n'est que le début ! annonce Fujii, lugubre.  
Chen respire un grand coup, tentant de se contenir.  
\- Allez, vas-y Fujii, achève-moi !

\- Ce qui intéressait Giovanni au plus haut point, c'était la possibilité de recréer un pokémon à partir d'un morceau de fossile. Il m'a alors confié la moitié d'un étrange caillou luisant, contenant la résonance fossilisée d'un pokémon immortel.  
\- Bon sang...  
\- J'ai aussitôt sauté sur l'occasion. Si je parvenais à isoler la résonance propre de ce pokémon, je pourrais peut-être trouver un moyen de faire revivre ma petite Aï !  
\- Fujii, pauvre fou... murmure Chen. Pauvre, pauvre fou...  
\- Mais Giovanni ne m'a pas laissé le temps de travailler sur Aï. Je n'ai pas pu la sauver. Quatre années, et à chaque fois elle mourrait. À chaque fois...  
Oshiro lui serre le bras en signe de soutien. Elle supplie Chen du regard, pour qu'il ne juge pas.

\- Et après ? demande Chen, anxieux.  
\- Après ? Giovanni m'a demandé de cloner le pokémon fossilisé. Mais le fossile était trop vieux, on a eu du mal à obtenir un spécimen viable. Il fallait compléter les fréquences manquantes. Et compter avec le désir de Giovanni de créer un pokémon surpuissant, le pokémon le plus fort du monde.  
Fujii soupire et se cache le visage dans ses mains. Doucement Chen sort de la boîte un cylindre de plexiglas duquel partent des câbles effilochés. Au milieu, tenu bien fermement par des griffes de métal, un morceau de caillou brillant. Fujii sursaute.  
\- Tu l'as récupéré ?  
Ses yeux brillent de gratitude.  
\- Je ne sais pas si j'aurais supporté de savoir les deux moitiés entre les mains de la Team Rocket.  
\- Ça a enregistré quel pokémon ? interroge Chen.  
\- Mew, répond Fujii.

La main de Chen tremble. Il doit poser l'objet sur la table sous peine de le laisser tomber.  
\- Un enregistrement de Mew ? Le Père de toute vie ? Mew le Premier ?  
\- On parle bien du même.  
\- C'est... c'est...  
\- Sacrilège ?  
Les deux hommes se tournent vers Oshiro, qui vient de parler.  
\- Sacrilège, c'est à ça que tu penses Sammy ?  
Elle sourit doucement.  
\- Tu as toujours été sentimental, Sammy.

\- Tu as... cloné Mew ? continue Chen.  
\- Oui, soupire Fujii. Un seul spécimen est parvenu à maturité. Durant sa croissance dans le milieu nutritif, il était entré en communication avec le dernier clone de Aï. Lorsqu'elle s'est dissoute, il a subi un terrible choc, et nous avons dû le maintenir sous sédatifs durant de nombreuses semaines.  
Fujii secoue la tête.  
\- C'est là que les choses ont commencé à mal tourner. Mewtwo... c'est le nom que nous lui avions donné. Mewtwo s'est mis en colère contre nous. Ses pouvoirs psy... sa télépathie... c'était tellement, tellement... Nous nous sommes laissés emportés par notre enthousiasme. Il n'a pas apprécié. Et a détruit le laboratoire, et il s'est enfui. J'ai été le seul survivant.  
Chen secoue la tête. Fujii est accablé par l'ampleur de ses révélations. Oshiro en rajoute une couche :  
\- Les dernières nouvelles que nous avons eues de Mewtwo, c'est lorsqu'il s'est échappé de l'arène de Numazu où Giovanni le maintenait captif et l'utilisait.

Chen interrompt un instant Oshiro et farfouille dans ses archives à la recherche d'un vieux dossier nommé « M2 ». C'est la déclaration de disparition d'un pokémon de l'arène de Numazu. Fujii observe quelques instants la description de la résonance propre, et acquiesce. C'est bien Mewtwo. Chen est encore plus accablé, d'avoir été utilisé pendant toutes ces années de recherches. Oshiro poursuit son récit.  
\- À cette époque, pendant quelques mois, Giovanni n'a pas perdu le moindre combat, et nous avons enregistré de nombreuses plaintes concernant le vol des pokémons des dresseurs venus l'affronter. C'est à ce moment que le Conseil a été trempé dedans jusqu'au cou ; nous avons tenté d'intervenir, et nous avons été écrasés puis menacés de mort. J'ai été ensuite affectée à la garde de Fujii, bien qu'à l'époque, avec Mewtwo entre ses mains, je n'aurais jamais pu m'opposer à Giovanni.  
\- Oui, je me rappelle maintenant... murmure Chen. Régis m'avait dit qu'il avait affronté un étrange pokémon bardé de métal dans l'arène de Numazu. Que tous ses pokémons réunis n'avait pas réussi à l'approcher. C'est effrayant.  
\- Ses pouvoirs sont désormais sans limites, indique Fujii.

Chen soupire.  
\- Je parie que ce n'est pas là la fin de l'histoire ?  
\- Hélas non, soupire Fujii.  
\- Quelque chose à voir avec les crimes annuels ? interroge Chen. Ils font le lien dans un article du journal local.  
\- Yumi, à l'époque, enfin quelques mois avant sa disparition, avait rassemblé pour moi des informations concernant ces évènements et d'autres plus anciens. Tous les ans, à la même date, on retrouve une femme déchiquetée comme l'ont été les chercheurs de mon laboratoire. Et comme je l'ai à moitié été.  
Il frissonne.  
\- D'après les dossiers, toutes ces femmes ressemblent à l'une de mes anciennes assistantes. Yumi aussi.

Oshiro étouffe un cri de surprise.  
\- C'est bien lui qui a attaqué Yumi, mais il l'a fait avant la date, poursuit Fujii. Et pas du tout de la façon habituelle.  
\- Et il y a cette histoire de sous-marin... complète Chen.  
\- Je doute que nous puissions obtenir le moindre renseignement, indique Fujii. Lorsque Yumi a tenté d'obtenir les dossiers complets concernant les meurtres, elle n'en a plus retrouvé trace. Un mois plus tard, elle était envoyée en planque, et elle a disparu de la circulation pour trois ans. Lorsqu'elle reparaît, c'est pour changer de vie et faire disparaître l'ancienne.

Fujii agrippe au revers de la veste de Chen.  
\- La meilleur inspectrice de la police scientifique de la ville de Mito ! Celle que l'on appelait dans les cas les plus désespérés ! Celle qu'on ne voyait jamais, sauf au moment de la résolution des enquêtes ! Mon élève en ancien langage ! Une femme qui était capable de mater le pokémon le plus difficile ! Une femme...  
Il s'effondre.  
\- Chen, si même une femme comme elle, ils ont estimé qu'il valait mieux la retirer de la circulation parce qu'elle fouinait dans ce qui ne la regardait pas, que vont-ils faire de nous ?  
\- Pas grand-chose, Fujii. Nous ne sommes plus que des vieillards séniles.  
Fujii essaye de sourire. Oshiro le réconforte comme elle peut.  
\- Chen, tu ne sais pas de quoi ce pokémon est capable.

Fujii sort un objet de sa poche, grand comme un pokédex mais deux fois plus fin. L'objet est gris foncé, avec en son centre un large dessin gris clair similaire à une pokéball. Au milieu de la pokéball, une demi-sphère bleu luisante. Apparaît l'image holographique d'une femme vêtue d'une robe rouge à haut col blanc. Elle a un chapeau rouge et un voile blanc. Elle fait la révérence, puis déclame son texte :  
\- _Salutation, dresseur pokémon. Ceci est une invitation. Vous avez été choisi avec d'autres dresseurs pour participer à un tournoi organisé par mon maître, le plus grand dresseur pokémon du monde, dans son palais situé sur l'Île Neuve. Un ferry quittera le port en fin d'après-midi._  
L'image de la femme est remplacée par un schéma du port d'Oshima, une série de triangles rouges et l'emplacement d'un îlot. La voix poursuit :  
\- _Seuls les dresseurs qui présenteront cette invitation seront admis à bord. Si vous voulez participer au tournoi, veuillez nous retourner cette carte dans les plus brefs délais. Mon maître vous attend._  
L'image de la jeune femme, qui vient de réapparaître, fait la révérence puis disparaît. Le message est terminé.

\- Et bien ? demande Chen.  
\- Et bien ? Yumi a fait quelques recherches discrètes. La femme de l'hologramme est infirmière à Oshima. Elle a disparu pendant un mois, sans donner d'explications, et ne se souvient d'aucun des évènements qui se sont déroulés durant le mois en question. La personne qui m'a remis cette carte a dit l'avoir reçue d'un dracolosse à une date correspondant à la veille de la réapparition de l'infirmière. Personne d'autre n'a souvenir d'avoir reçu une carte similaire. Quelques amoureux du paranormal ont relevé que le même jour, une violente tempête secoua l'île d'Oshima en dépit de la dynamique atmosphérique. Et une bonne centaine de dresseurs se sont retrouvés dans le hall d'attente du port sans plus se souvenir de la raison de leur présence.  
\- Ça me rappelle... murmure Chen. Redonne-moi la date ?

Il fouille dans ses registres, ouvre tous ses dossiers d'archives. Enfin il retrouve le document en question, portant la fameuse date.  
\- C'est un résumé d'une conversation vidéo-phonique que j'ai eue avec Sacha, Pierre et Ondine, à l'époque. Sacha trouvait amusant de s'être retrouvé dans le hall d'attente du port d'Oshima sans avoir aucun souvenir de la façon dont il est arrivé. Pareil pour Pierre, pareil pour Ondine, pareil pour tous les dresseurs réfugiés au centre pokémon. Lequel venait tout juste d'accueillir une infirmière dont on n'avait plus de nouvelles depuis un mois, et qui disait être partie en vacances à l'improviste.  
Chen se laisse à nouveau tomber sur une chaise. Tout ça a un lien nommé Mewtwo, et il commence à regretter d'avoir tenté d'en savoir plus.

* * *

\- Tels sont les pouvoirs de Mewtwo, conclut Fujii après un moment de silence.  
\- Et maintenant, que faisons-nous ? demande Oshiro, anxieuse.  
\- Sous-marin ? interroge Chen en regardant Fujii.  
\- Sous-marin, répond Fujii.  
Ils soupirent tous en cœur. Dehors, le ciel est déjà noir. Il reste encore quelques « pièces à conviction » dans la caisse métallique, mais Chen ne sait pas si ça vaut la peine de les sortir. Quelques empreintes étranges qu'il a pu relever, discrètement, au milieu de l'agitation des premières heures, quand les premières équipes de police s'occupaient plus des cadavres que des indices concernant les activités du laboratoire.

\- Que savons-nous sur ce sous-marin ? interroge Fujii, pour meubler la conversation.  
\- Un sous-marin de la Team Rocket, répond Chen. Cadavres réduits en charpie. Pas de traces hormis celles des survivants. Sang sec, état de décomposition avancé. C'est tout ce que je me suis aventuré à observer. Je ne voulais pas avoir d'ennuis en laissant des empreintes partout.  
\- Et il y a des survivants, ajoute Oshiro en considérant l'article du journal.  
\- Oui, répond Chen, et je me demande bien pourquoi.  
\- La question est donc : que faisait un sous-marin de la Team Rocket dans les parages, pourquoi Mewtwo l'a attaqué, et aussi pourquoi avoir laissé des survivants, résume Fujii.  
\- Les survivants, c'était peut-être pour amener le sous-marin ici, suggère Oshiro. L'arène de Numazu n'est pas si loin que ça. Giovanni y vit, et il dirige certainement son organisation depuis Numazu.

\- Donc, c'est un message d'avertissement à son ancien maître, murmure Chen.  
\- Ça ne lui ressemble pas, coupe Fujii. Rappelez-vous, personne ne se souvient de ce qui s'est passé sur l'Île Neuve. L'île même a disparu.  
\- Personne ne dit qu'il s'agit bien de Mewtwo. C'est peut-être quelqu'un d'autre, indique Oshiro.  
\- Ça ne nous aide pas, gémit Chen. Bon, supposons que ça soit bien un message pour Giovanni, cette histoire de sous-marin. Pourquoi ne pas l'apporter lui-même ?  
\- Parce qu'il était trop occupé ? suggère Oshiro.  
\- Parce que servir de messager serait s'abaisser ? propose Fujii. Rappelez-vous qu'il utilisait un dracolosse pour porter les invitations...  
\- Et que ces invitations sont peut-être un canular, coupe Chen.  
\- On avance pas, soupire Oshiro.

Un silence s'installe, lourd, pesant. Oshiro murmure, comme pour elle-même :  
\- Un message, un message... un message d'où ? Un message de quoi ? Pourquoi ce sous-marin ? Pourquoi pas s'attaquer directement à Giovanni ? Mais d'où vient ce sous-marin ?  
Elle soupire.  
\- Chen, tu parlais d'une île au téléphone... rappelle Fujii. Quelle île ?  
\- L'île des pokémons préhistoriques ! répond Chen, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. L'île où un homme de la...  
Il écarquille les yeux.  
\- Voilà peut-être le lien !  
\- Comment ça ?

Il respire un grand coup, souriant largement.  
\- Quand nous étions sur l'île, le premier jour un de nos hommes d'équipage a capturé des dizaines de pokémons sur la plage. Ensuite un sous-marin noir a emporté les pokémons capturés. Nous avons mis le mousse en question aux fers, et il a disparu une nuit.  
Il appuie son front sur ses mains.  
\- Si c'était bien Mewtwo sur l'île avec Cerise...  
\- C'était bien lui, coupe Fujii. Je reconnaîtrais ses fréquences entre mille. J'ai étudié le pokédex de Cerise : il l'a reprogrammé pour qu'elle ne puisse pas le détecter. C'était bien lui sur l'île.  
\- Alors, continue Chen, le sous-marin qu'il a attaqué était peut-être celui qui venait délivrer notre prisonnier. Peut-être même celui qui la première fois était venu capturer les pokémons.  
\- Pokémons préhistoriques... murmure Oshiro. J'ai l'impression que ça me dit quelque chose, mais quoi ?

Rassemblés autour de l'ordinateur de Chen, ils passent en revue tous les quelques journaux qui traînent encore dans le laboratoire, parce que Chen les a achetés par hasard, mais aussi les articles gratuitement disponibles en ligne. Ça se verrait trop s'ils consultaient les articles payants, et ils ont déjà suffisamment d'ennuis. Ils commencent par chercher dans les rubriques politique et sciences, puis dans la page des sports et la rubrique économique. Ils finissent, par désœuvrement, avec les revues people. Là, enfin, ils découvrent un arrivage, dans les casinos de Tokyo, d'un nombre limité de prix spéciaux. Des prix spéciaux prenant la forme de pokémons préhistoriques.  
\- Donc c'était bien la Team Rocket, conclut Oshiro.

\- Les casinos peuvent aussi être indépendants, ou appartenir aux yakuzas, rappelle le sceptique Chen.  
\- Non non, réplique Oshiro. Pas ces casinos-là. Ce sont bien ceux de la Team Rocket. On a déjà eu des plaintes concernant les prix qu'ils distribuent. Et Fujii en recueille certains dans son refuge.  
\- Quels genres de plaintes ? interroge Chen.  
\- Vaut mieux pas que je te dise dans quel état on recueille certains pokémons, répond Fujii en grimaçant.  
\- Pars du principe que toute activité de vente de pokémons est fortement susceptible d'appartenir à la Team Rocket, répond Oshiro. Et qu'on ne peut pas dire qu'ils ne respectent pas les pokémons. Pire. Ils ne les regardent même pas comme des créatures sensibles.

Chen secoue la tête. Ça fait beaucoup pour un vieillard, en une seule soirée.  
\- En d'autres termes, nous avons les mains liées, répète Oshiro.  
Soupir général.  
\- Et sans informations complémentaires concernant le sous-marin, nous ne pouvons pas comprendre pourquoi Mewtwo l'a attaqué, ni pourquoi il a laissé des survivants, ni pourquoi...  
Fujii n'achève pas. Il soupire.  
\- Au moins nous savons que le message était destiné à Giovanni. C'est déjà ça.  
\- Et pour Cerise ? Enfin, Yumi ? interroge Chen.  
\- Elle ne veut pas parler ? demande Fujii.  
\- Tu l'as vue.  
\- Pourquoi tu l'appelles Cerise, déjà ?  
\- À cause du ceriflor, évidemment.

Chen désigne Sakura, tranquillement assis sur la tête de Saturnin, tandis que Joey et Céra, serrés l'un contre l'autre, ne perdent pas une miette de la conversation entre les trois humains.  
\- Une idée de ce qui l'a amenée à se cacher comme cela, même de ses supérieurs ?  
\- Aucune.  
\- Ce qui s'est passé sur l'île ?  
\- J'en sais pas plus que toi.  
\- Et je suis d'avis de la laisser tranquille, rajoute Oshiro, interrompant les deux hommes. Elle en a déjà vu assez comme cela.  
\- Et que faisons-nous maintenant ? demande Fujii.  
\- On peut pas laisser Mewtwo en liberté, soupire Chen.

\- Tu veux t'y frotter ? demande Fujii, narquois. Si même la Team Rocket n'a pas pu remettre la main dessus, mieux vaut le laisser là où il est.  
\- Mais tu as vu de quoi il est capable !  
\- Oh que oui. Et je pense qu'il est même capable de bien plus.  
\- Alors, que pouvons-nous faire ? s'inquiète Oshiro.  
\- Rien, reconnaît Fujii. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait réclamé « que » une femme par an. C'est un prix peu cher payé, quand on sait que d'une pensée il pourrait anéantir toute l'humanité.  
\- Une femme par an... mais pourquoi ? demande Chen.  
\- Va savoir.  
\- Et cette année ?  
\- Pas encore. Ce n'est pas encore le jour.  
\- Et il y a le sous-marin, rappelle Oshiro.  
\- Ça n'a aucun sens... murmure Chen.  
\- Avec Mewtwo, c'est pas forcé d'avoir un sens, lance Fujii. Il a sa propre logique. Il vit dans son propre monde. Et rien ni personne ne peut se mettre en-travers de son chemin.

* * *

Vers une ou deux heures du matin, ils ne sont pas encore parvenus à une hypothèse valable. La psychologie des pokémons n'est pas leur fort, et pourtant ils ne peuvent pas se permettre d'impliquer encore une autre personne.  
\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, finit par annoncer Oshiro.  
\- Non, tu ne vas quand même pas... gémit Chen.  
\- ...aller à la rencontre de Mewtwo ? Non, je ne suis pas assez folle pour cela. Mais je peux tenter de faire jouer le peu d'influence qu'il me reste pour recueillir des informations sur le sous-marin. D'où il vient, le nombre de personnes exécutées, ce qu'on a pu trouver dans l'ordinateur de bord, rapports d'autopsie, résonances enregistrées, et caetera.  
\- Je viens avec toi !  
\- Non Sammy, ça attirerait trop l'attention. Toi, occupe-toi de Yumi – enfin, Cerise. Essaye de la garder en-dehors de tout ça. J'irai avec Fujii. Lui aussi a des contacts un peu partout, grâce à son refuge pour pokémons.  
\- Et j'ai encore autre chose, murmure l'intéressé.

Chen soupire.  
\- Bon sang, Fujii, tu peux pas tout annoncer d'un seul coup comme les gens normaux ?  
\- Je viens seulement d'y repenser ! se défend-il. Encore quelque chose où Yumi avait plongé son nez.  
Il marque une pause, tentant de rassembler ses souvenirs épars.  
\- C'était il y a... sept ou huit ans je crois. Environ. J'avais recueilli un pikachu bien étrange. Il ne se laissait pas approcher par les humains, mais il se comportait comme un pokémon apprivoisé.  
\- C'est-à-dire ?  
\- La façon dont il faisait sa toilette, par exemple, en se lavant comme le ferait un humain et pas comme le font habituellement les pikachus. Et puis le dessin de ses oreilles aussi, il était différent. En forme de M au lieu d'être oblique. Trois pointes noires au lieu d'une seule.

\- Et après ? demande Chen.  
\- Après ? C'était déjà suffisamment intrigant comme ça. Je l'ai emporté dans mon refuge, j'ai fait les tests habituels...  
\- Résonance propre, détails physiologiques, ce genre de choses, précise Oshiro à l'attention de Chen.  
\- Au début je ne comprenais pas les résultats. Je n'avais jamais fait attention à ce genre de choses, lorsque je travaillais encore sur mes clones.  
\- Abrège, veux-tu ? soupire Chen. J'aimerais pouvoir encore aller au lit avant l'aube.  
\- Et bien, c'est Yumi qui m'a mis sur la piste. Ce pikachu est un clone. Créé la même année que l'épisode d'amnésie générale à Oshima.  
Chen se prend la tête à deux mains.  
\- Mais bon sang, pourquoi j'ai voulu me mêler de cette histoire !  
\- Je t'avais prévenu, Sammy, lui dit Oshiro, histoire d'enfoncer encore un peu le clou. Je t'avais mis en garde. Et Fujii aussi t'avait dit de en pas t'en mêler. Mais tu n'écoutes jamais rien.  
\- Une vraie tête de pioche... sourit Chen.

Encore un instant de silence, puis Chen se lève.  
\- Bon, je vais changer les draps des lits des garçons. Vous pourrez rester ici jusqu'à demain matin.  
\- C'est plus prudent si nous rentrons à l'hôtel, répond Oshiro. Et merci encore pour le dîner.  
\- C'était la moindre des choses.  
Tous les trois se disent au-revoir, puis Fujii et Oshiro disparaissent dans la nuit. En fermant la porte derrière eux, Chen est pris à la gorge par un effroyable pressentiment.

* * *

Dans les sous-sols de l'arène de Numazu, Giovanni, 55 ans, maître d'arène et chef de la Team Rocket, s'arrache les cheveux. Il se trouve actuellement devant trois problèmes. Le premier, le moindre, est la réapparition soudaine d'une femme qui a fait partie de son organisation. Il a beau consulter tous ses dossiers, il ne parvient pas à s'arrêter sur l'une ou l'autre. Environ vingt-cinq personnes correspondent à la description qui lui a été fournie. Et il ignore complètement où se trouvent actuellement ces vingt-cinq personnes. Le second problème, très important mais pas capital, est l'une de ses activités à Yokohama. Son complexe industriel est attaqué pour pollution de l'environnement résultant en un effet toxique sur les personnes, les pokémons et les écosystèmes. Il sait que ce complexe va être fermé à l'issue du long procès. Aussi est-il en train de l'abandonner. Il fait effacer toutes les traces, mêmes bancaires, qui pourraient permettre de remonter jusqu'à lui. C'est un problème d'envergure, mais il est maîtrisable. Le troisième problème..

Son troisième problème fait deux mètres de haut pour cent vingt kilos, et sa puissance psychique est inimaginable. D'après les estimations de ses spécialistes, Mewtwo est à présent capable de rivaliser avec des divinités comme les Dragons de l'Espace-Temps. Et il vient de massacrer un sous-marin entier plein de membres de son organisation et de leurs pokémons. Trois humains ont survécu, et un miaouss inutile. C'est tout. La police a mis la main sur l'ensemble des preuves, mais il a obtenu une copie des dossiers. Les nouvelles pièces lui sont apportées heure par heure. Les locaux sont étroitement surveillés, pour éviter que des gens viennent fouiner dans ses affaires. Il sait que pour ce genre de choses, il ne peut pas toujours compter sur le Conseil, alors il a acheté des hauts officiers de la police nationale.

Il est parvenu à tirer de paperasses de la police quelques informations intéressantes. Tout d'abord, le sous-marin n'a pas dévié de sa route entre Numazu et les îles Marianne. Aller et retour, dans les temps, sans mettre un orteil hors de la route tracée. Donc Mewtwo se trouvait à un moment donné sur cette ligne. Ensuite, la date de la mort de ses sbires. En couplant les deux informations, il est parvenu à la conclusion que le sous-marin a été attaqué alors qu'il se trouvait aux environs des îles Mariannes, et donc que Mewtwo s'y trouvait. Peut-être même qu'il s'y trouve encore. Puis, il y a les relevés du sonar. Sur l'un d'eux, daté du jour de l'attaque, on peut voir clairement sa silhouette alors qu'il nage aux alentours d'un bateau.

Ces preuves matérielles recoupent parfaitement les témoignages de Jessie, James, leur mouchard, et du miaouss parlant. Cela peut vouloir dire deux choses. La première, c'est que Mewtwo n'a pas effacé la mémoire des survivants comme il l'avait fait à l'Île Neuve et à Oshima. La deuxième, c'est que les pouvoirs de Mewtwo sont tels qu'il est à présent capable de modifier la réalité à sa convenance, reprogrammant les ordinateurs de bord du sous-marin. Il préfèrerait que ça soit la première solution ; la deuxième est trop effrayante.  
Et puis, il y a ce que les survivants lui ont dit. Que Mewtwo voulait être laissé tranquille. Qu'ils devaient ne plus jamais s'approcher de son île. Intéressant...

En caressant son persian aux griffes dorées à l'or fin, Giovanni sourit machiavéliquement.  
\- C'est un défi, bout'chou. Un défi qu'il me lance. Il sait que je ne peux pas déplacer mes troupes à ma convenance, à cause de ma guerre contre les yakuzas. Alors je me déplacerai _en personne_. Il verra ma nouvelle arme. Il verra...  
Sa main se crispe sur une pokéball moitié blanche, moitié violette, marquée d'un M majuscule.  
\- ... la _Masterball_!

Il caresse la tête du persian. Il est certain de réussir. Mewtwo ne lui échappera pas. Ça sera inutile de camper en septembre sur l'île d'Oshima, aux alentours du Manoir Pokémon. C'est le nom donné au laboratoire en ruines, désormais abandonné aux pokémons sauvages et à moitié enfouis dans le sol. Là où Mewtwo est né. Là où il revient chaque année à la même date, déposer le cadavre démembré d'une femme.  
Giovanni grince des dents. Même en connaissant la date, même en postant des troupes sur place, il n'a jamais plus revu le bout de la queue de son ennemi depuis le jour où il s'est échappé de l'arène en la détruisant à moitié. Comme son original, Mew le Second est un fantôme insaisissable ne laissant derrière lui que l'empreinte de son être. Mais pas cette fois. Il va fermer l'arène, et le retrouver aux Mariannes. Au pire, ça lui fera une promenade de santé pour capturer des pokémons préhistoriques...

* * *

Dans un hôtel de Shimoda, dans une chambre aux lits séparés, Fujii va et vient devant Oshiro qui somnole.  
\- Tu veux bien te coucher ? demande-t-elle d'une voix éteinte. J'aimerais dormir...  
\- Non, c'est impossible. Pourquoi ce massacre ? Ils ont dû lui faire quelque chose. Ce n'est pas possible autrement. Mais quoi ?  
\- Fujii, va te coucher.  
\- Hors de question !  
\- Tu n'as plus l'âge de faire des nuits blanches. Va te coucher...  
Fujii s'assoit sur le bord de son lit.  
\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre... c'est un peu mon fils ! C'est un peu le frère de ma petite Aï !  
\- Hum-hum...  
\- J'ai besoin de savoir !  
\- Hum-hum...  
\- Je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça !

Sachant bien qu'il continuera sans discontinuer si elle ne fait pas quelque chose, Oshiro hésite entre sortir son ectoplasma pour endormir Fujii de force, et lui parler de sa décision. Elle opte pour la seconde solution, trop fatiguée pour lever la main vers ses pokéballs.  
\- Écoute, Fujii. Nous rentrons à Mito pour quelques jours. Puis nous allons à Tokyo sous un prétexte quelconque de préférence romantique. Et la nuit je pénètre dans les locaux où ils gardent tous les dossiers sur le sous-marin. Je fais des microfilms, je reviens ni vue ni connue, et nous étudions tout ça ensemble à tête reposée.  
\- Mais... comment comptes-tu passer les systèmes de surveillance ?  
\- J'ai des spectres.  
\- Ça n'explique pas !

Sachant bien que de toutes façons elle n'aura pas la paix, elle s'assoit, à nouveau réveillée, et fixe Fujii dans les yeux.  
\- Tu sais que les ectoplasmas voyagent dans les ombres.  
\- C'est exact.  
\- Et qu'ils peuvent emporter un objet avec eux.  
\- Oui ?  
\- Et bien quand j'étais jeune, c'était moi l'objet que mon ectoplasma emportait. C'est pour ça que j'avais été admise au Conseil.  
\- Tu ne m'avais jamais raconté cette histoire !

Oshiro soupire.  
\- J'étais une terreur dans ma jeunesse. On m'a faite entrer au Conseil pour me faire tenir tranquille et aussi pour me surveiller. C'est après, quand je me suis calmée – faire partie du Conseil me prenait tout mon temps – que j'ai rencontré Chen. J'avais vingt-deux ans, il en avait quinze et des rêves plein la tête. J'ai bêtement promis de l'épouser.  
Fujii ouvre de grands yeux. Ça remonte à si loin, cette histoire ? Cinquante-cinq ans déjà ! Et Chen n'a pas lâché le morceau pendant tout ce temps !  
\- Si je calcule bien, j'ai fait partie du Conseil pendant...

Elle compte sur ses doigts en marmonnant.  
\- Trente-sept ans seulement ? J'avais l'impression de plus.  
Elle soupire.  
\- Quand je suis partie, c'est cette... Marion je crois... qui a pris ma place. La garce !  
Elle soupire à nouveau.  
\- Bien, j'imagine que je ne peux plus changer le passé, maintenant ! J'espère juste qu'Ectoplasma se souvient de nos petites sorties ! Et que je ne suis pas trop vieille pour ce genre de choses !

* * *

_Fin du chapitre_

* * *

Chapitre basé sur la chanson Two steps behind de Def Leppard.


	22. Cerise

  _18 et 19 août 514_

* * *

Deux jours se sont écoulés depuis celui où Fujii et Oshiro ont tambouriné à la porte du laboratoire de Chen. Cerise est à nouveau consciente du monde autour d'elle, et elle s'est remise à manger. À manger comme un ogre. Elle est affamée. Elle arrive aussi à sortir du lit. L'infirmière est venue lui enlever sa perfusion, puisqu'elle peut à nouveau s'alimenter convenablement. Si ses jambes ne tremblaient pas encore un petit peu, elle pourrait dire que tout va bien.

Assise dans le laboratoire, elle regarde Chen. Il a l'air préoccupé. Il a entassé dans un placard une caisse de métal et des dossiers de tous les âges. Il a rajouté des notes manuscrites qu'elle le voit rédiger fébrilement dès qu'il pense qu'elle ne regarde pas. Pourquoi tout ce mystère ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui cache ? Pourquoi un professeur cacherait-il quelque chose à sa meilleure assistante ?  
Et puis, c'était quoi cette histoire avec le vieux Fujii du refuge de Mito ? Elle n'a pas très bien compris. Elle était réveillée, mais même avec les portes ouvertes par ses pokémons, même avec leurs explications, elle n'a pas compris. En tout cas ils ont parlé longtemps, elle ne sait pas jusque quand. Elle s'était endormie pour de bon vers onze heures du soir ; ils étaient arrivés au milieu de l'après-midi. Fujii et une femme qu'il lui semble avoir déjà vue quelque part. Peut-être l'épouse de Fujii, ou sa sœur. Elle ne sait plus. Elle a envie de fumer. Mais elle a aussi envie d'embêter le prof Chen en lui jetant à la tête, au petit-déjeuner, une phrase bien sentie au sujet de ce qu'il cherche à garder aussi secrètement.  
Alors un matin, avant l'aube, vers trois ou quatre heures, elle se glisse sans bruit dans la salle du rez-de-chaussée. Elle sait que le professeur ne va pas tarder à se lever, c'est pour cela qu'elle a choisi cet horaire. Parce que personne ne s'attend à être cambriolé une demi-heure avant la sonnerie du réveil. On s'attend toujours à ce genre de choses aux alentours de minuit. À cause du symbole, sans doute.

La porte du sous-sol ne grince pas. Elle la referme sans bruit. Ouvrir le placard sera plus compliqué. La vieille porte de métal grince et coince. Elle la tire, la pousse. Rien à faire. L'ouverture est juste assez grande pour qu'elle y glisse la main. Elle s'écorche les doigts en retirant les dossiers, un par un. Certains glissent et se répandent par terre, mélangeant leurs pages.  
« Et ben, j'suis pas rendue... » pense-t-elle.  
Et puis, il y a cette caisse de métal. Elle ne peut pas la sortir, encore moins l'ouvrir pour voir ce qu'il y a dedans. Le couvercle est coincé et d'une seule main, elle ne pourra pas le manipuler dans le placard. Elle soupire. Un seul problème à la fois.

Dans les dossiers ouvert au sol devant elle, il y a plein de rapports, pleins de pages de données. C'est trop pointu pour elle. Les mesures physiologiques, il y a plusieurs mois déjà, lors de ses débuts dans le laboratoire, ça allait encore. Mais là... ah, voilà quelque chose avec quoi elle est familiarisée ! Des graphiques de résonance propre !  
Elle les extirpe un par un, les compare. Ce sont tous les mêmes. Donc tous ces dossiers correspondent à un seul et même pokémon – ou à des pokémons très proches, de la même famille. L'espèce ne lui dit rien, mais elle ne s'inquiète pas. Après tout, il y a beaucoup d'espèces qu'elle ne connaît pas encore. Il faut être un vieux scientifique au crâne plein comme Chen pour connaître toutes les espèces connues. Et encore, c'est pas dit... Il ne connaissait pas l'évolution de tentacruel qu'ils avaient pu voir sur l'île des pokémons préhistoriques.  
Elle arrête là le cours de ses pensées. Elle doit faire vite. L'heure tourne.

Le point commun de tous ces dossiers, c'est un pokémon. Et parmi ces dossiers, le plus vieux doit avoir une vingtaine d'années. C'est une histoire d'un laboratoire de recherche technologique qui a été détruit sur l'île d'Oshima, coupures de presse à l'appui. Et le plus récent...  
Elle étouffe un hoquet de surprise. Le plus récent date d'il y a quelques jours à peine. C'est un relevé de son pokédex. De son pokédex à elle. Un commentaire manuscrit de Chen indique que le pokédex a été reprogrammé pour ignorer la fréquence en question. Alors, fébrilement, elle remue tous les papiers et lit les titres des coupures de presse. Ce sont des histoires de meurtres, de destructions, des histoires de clonage humain aussi. Elle ne veut pas savoir. Elle ne veut plus savoir. C'est vraiment trop horrible. Ça ne la concerne pas, de toutes façons ! Comme elle regrette d'avoir mis son nez là-dedans ! Quelque part elle croit avoir lu « Team Rocket » mais elle s'est certainement trompée. La Team Rocket fait dans le vol et le recel de pokémons, pas dans le clonage humain. Pas dans le meurtre – enfin, sauf si c'est nécessaire pour voler un pokémon très puissant. Mais l'activité principale est le vol. Le clonage, c'est impensable, c'est inimaginable. C'est impossible. Elle a certainement mal lu. Oui, ses yeux lui ont joué un tour. Elle a mal lu dans la pénombre. Elle a lu trop vite.

Maintenant, les dossiers éparpillés autour d'elle, elle est un peu « dans la merde ». « Et jusqu'au-dessus du nez » ajoute-t-elle en elle-même. « Enfin, c'est même plus de la merde, à ce niveau-là... » Elle commence à chercher un terme plus approprié, ou une périphrase, mais finalement il serait plus judicieux de trouver une solution rapide...  
Un éclair de génie lui traverse l'esprit lorsque Céra, réveillée par le bruit des pages tournées, fait rouler une balle dans sa direction. Elle s'en saisit alors et, sous les yeux intrigués du pokémon, la lance dans le placard par la porte entrouverte. Elle rajoute les dossiers par-dessus, dans le désordre, et fait signe à Céra que c'est un jeu : dès qu'elle sera partie, Céra devra récupérer sa balle. La petite dinoclier ronronne à l'idée de jouer avec sa dresseuse enfin rétablie. Elle guette le moment où l'humaine a disparu pour se jeter sur le placard et à force d'efforts, défoncer la porte, éparpiller les paperasses, éventrer la boîte métallique et récupérer sa balle.

* * *

Dans le couloir du sous-sol, Cerise arrête sa course. Le vacarme que fait Céra s'entend distinctement. Alors au lieu de s'enfermer dans sa chambre, elle fait demi-tour et retourne vers l'escalier. Chen, émergeant du sommeil, l'interpelle en la voyant.  
\- Que se passe-t-il ?  
\- J'en sais rien ; du bruit en haut !  
Il la rejoint. Ils montent ensemble jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée après avoir réveillé les autres.  
\- Au fait, content de voir que tu vas mieux !  
\- Ça peut aller. Je tiens debout, la tête ne tourne pas, donc tout va bien !  
\- Que t'était-il donc arrivé ? Comment as-tu échappé à l'avalanche ?  
\- Ah, bonne question. De la chance, je pense. Je me suis retrouvée dans un réseau de cavernes et après avoir tourné pendant pas mal de temps, je suis sortie.  
\- Et pour ta maladie ?  
\- Je suis pas botaniste ; j'ai dû bêtement m'intoxiquer toute seule.  
\- Et comment es-tu... ?

Il n'achève pas sa question. Céra se tient au milieu du laboratoire, une balle en mousse dans la gueule. Elle remue fièrement la queue au milieu d'un chaos de paperasses et des restes d'une caisse de métal éventrée. Des objets en plâtre, brisés, certains écrasés, complètent le tableau apocalyptique. Chen pousse un hurlement et s'arrache les cheveux. Cerise s'empresse d'aller récupérer le bébé pokémon. Elle manque de s'effondrer sous le poids. Vraiment, il serait temps qu'elle se remette à faire un peu de sport... Puis, repensant aux empreintes digitales qu'elle a laissées un peu partout, elle repose Céra et se met à rassembler et empiler les papiers, en les tripotant le plus possible sous prétexte de tous les tourner dans le bon sens.  
\- Ah prof Chen ! Je suis désolée des dégâts qu'elle a causés ! s'exclame Cerise.  
\- On peut vous aider à ranger ? propose Naruki, tiré du lit par le bruit.  
\- Non non, hors de question ! crie Chen. Je m'en occupe seul ! Cerise, laisse ça !  
\- Comme vous voulez...

Ils retournent tous se coucher. Cerise fait signe à ses pokémons de la suivre. Prudemment, elle tend l'oreille aux jurons du professeur tout en descendant vers sa chambre. Peine perdue : il ne dit rien d'intéressant. Mais après tout, ça ne la concerne pas. Ces dossiers, c'est pas son problème à elle. C'est son problème à lui. Elle, elle a eu suffisamment d'ennuis chez les yakuzas. Ce sont des barbares. Mais d'une façon différente de la Team Rocket. Ils ont un sens de l'honneur, ce qui est un point pour eux. Mais ils s'attaquent aux humains et vendent de la drogue, souvent frelatée, et à des prix inabordables. La Team Rocket, au moins, sait s'adapter au client ! Double point pour les Rockets !  
Elle se laisse retomber sur son lit, flattant sa dinoclier.  
\- Gentille fifille... c'est bien Céra...  
Elle soupire et s'étend, les yeux grands ouverts. Comment peut-il y avoir un lien entre Kami et les dossiers du professeur Chen ? Kami n'existe que dans son esprit !  
Un autre pokémon peut-être. Un pokémon redoutable. Un pokémon qui aurait tenté de lui faire du mal, et Kami l'aurait protégée.  
Comment, s'il n'existe que dans son esprit ?

Elle enfonce son visage dans l'oreiller. Mieux vaut peut-être ne pas essayer de comprendre. Elle a déjà assez d'ennuis comme ça. Par exemple, que faire à présent ? Elle ne se souvient pas d'assez de détails pour faire plonger la Team Rocket en la livrant à la police. Et même si elle parlait, ses anciens collègues sauraient la retrouver pour ensuite la faire disparaître. Si elle continue sa vie auprès du professeur Chen, les autres la retrouveront tout pareil. La police l'a déjà retrouvée, depuis longtemps. Et rien n'indique que son secret est suffisamment bien gardé. La seule alternative qui lui reste, c'est de retourner parmi les siens. Ce n'est pas si mal, quand on y pense. Son ancienneté, ses actions passées, elle va sans doute se retrouver à la tête d'un district. Et en vertu de la dangerosité de sa précédente mission, elle aura droit à rester derrière un bureau toute la journée au lieu d'aller « sur le terrain ». À moins qu'elle ne soit envoyée à nouveau faire la taupe dans la police de Mito ? Non, trop risqué puisqu'elle est repérée.  
Elle soupire. Elle aimerait bien se retrouver derrière un bureau, tranquille, pour le restant de ses jours. Vivre dans le luxe et se reposer d'une jeunesse si rapidement et si horriblement brûlée. Dans tous les sens du terme, d'ailleurs.

* * *

_Elle attend avec les autres filles dans un hall. Le chef yakuza du district les a toutes demandées. Il a besoin de signer un accord avec un nouveau sbire. Et chez les yakuzas, les accords « se signent sur le corps d'une femme », bien qu'elle ne sache pas ce que ça veut dire.  
Elle frissonne. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'ils vont lui faire, si c'est elle qui est choisie. Elle est fatiguée, et sa propre personne la dégoûte. Elle déteste la façon dont elle doit s'habiller, elle déteste le travail qu'elle doit faire. Elle déteste devoir dealer de la drogue parce que ses nouveaux « patrons » trouvent qu'elle n'est pas assez bien pour racoler. Elle déteste savoir que si elle ne veut plus vendre de drogue, c'est son propre corps qu'il lui faudra vendre. Elle déteste les yakuzas._

_Le chef les fait se lever, et il les regarde, l'une après l'autre. Il les interroge. C'est à présent son tour._  
_\- Nom ?_  
_\- Yumi._  
_\- Tu fais beaucoup d'argent ?_  
_\- Comme je peux._  
_\- Tu vends quoi ?_  
_\- Cocaïne._  
_\- Beaucoup ?_  
_\- Le plus que je peux._  
_\- Cher ?_  
_\- Le plus cher qu'ils peuvent payer._  
_\- C'est bien, ça._

_Un moment de silence._  
_\- T'as fait combien le mois dernier ?_  
_Elle annonce le chiffre. Il acquiesce, note sur un petit carnet. Elle sait qu'il va vérifier si le chiffre est exact, aussi l'a-t-elle indiqué au yen près. Elle retient toutes les sommes qui passent par ses mains. Si on indique un chiffre trop bas, on peut être accusé de vouloir garder le surplus pour soi-même. Si on annonce un chiffre trop haut, on est accusé de vol caractérisé, ou de vouloir gonfler sa réputation. L'exactitude est la première chose qu'elle a apprise ici, chez les yakuzas. Ça peut lui sauver la vie._

_À nouveau c'est l'attente. Elle fait de son mieux pour ne pas trop fixer les gardes armés ou la décoration. Elle n'a pas envie de se retrouver décapitée d'un coup de sabre par ces fripouilles sous prétexte qu'elle a regardé quelque chose de travers. Elle a mieux à faire. Elle doit satisfaire le chef, puis le chef du chef, et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à parvenir au grand ponte. Et là... elle verra bien ce qu'elle fera. Ça dépendra de ce que dira son propre chef à elle. Si elle parvient à le contacter. Sinon... et bien, elle fera de son mieux pour décourager les yakuzas de s'en prendre à nouveau à..._

* * *

_Quelques heures passent. Les gardes ont fait sortir certaines des candidates. Il n'en reste plus que cinq. Elle se sent bizarre dans sa minijupe qui laisse ses jambes apparentes. Elle n'aime pas que les gens la regardent comme ça. Elle n'aime pas non plus montrer ses bras. Elle n'aime pas porter un profond décolleté. Elle n'aime pas les hauts talons. Elle n'aime que son uniforme, les chaussures plates, les cheveux longs coiffés en chignon. Les ongles courts et non-vernis. La poudre de riz, au lieu de l'épais fond de teint. Et, pour les grandes occasions, les dents noircies._  
_Enfin, le chef revient, accompagné par son futur sbire._  
_\- Je te laisse l'honneur de choisir._

_Le sbire regarde toutes les filles, une par une. Elle n'aime pas son regard. Elle rougit légèrement. Elle n'aime pas être regardée. Quoi qu'elle fasse, elle déteste le faire sous les regards des autres. Même lorsqu'il s'agit s'un simple combat pokémon. Elle préfère faire les choses de nuit, ou dans le noir. Quand elle ne le peut pas, elle ferme les yeux. Elle ne se trouve pas jolie. Elle se trouve trop grosse, toujours. Ça a toujours été le cas. Même sa peau, parfois, lui semble de trop._  
_\- Je prends celle-ci, répond le futur sbire._  
_Elle ouvre les yeux. Elle était tellement mal à l'aise qu'elle les avait instinctivement fermés. Et c'est elle qui est désignée._  
_« Et merde... » pense-t-elle._  
_\- Vas te préparer, ordonne le chef. Fais-toi belle. Remaquille-toi, mais sans fond de teint._  
_Elle pousse un soupir de soulagement intérieur._  
_\- Et habille-toi en conséquence. Ça va être une cérémonie solennelle !_

* * *

_Elle a enfilé un furisode très strict aux manches interminables, par-dessus des sous-vêtements traditionnels. Elle s'est maquillée légèrement. Elle a même fait enlever ses faux ongles. Ça lui fait du bien de respirer un peu, de marcher à nouveau en getas comme elle le faisait avant. Il ne faut pas oublier les traditions. Quand on oublie d'où on vient, on s'oublie un peu soi-même._  
_Les gardes qui viennent la chercher la regardent à deux fois. Mais c'est bien elle, c'est bien la même roserade qui l'accompagne, aux fleurs bizarrement colorées._  
_\- Je suis prête, annonce-t-elle._  
_\- Mais enfin, répond le garde, ils vous ont demandé de vous préparer..._  
_\- Ils ont aussi dit que c'était une occasion solennelle._  
_\- Ça voulait dire tailleur-lunettes !_

_Elle ferme les yeux. Elle n'aime pas les regards des gardes sur sa personne._  
_\- Est-ce que j'ai encore le temps... ? demande-t-elle._  
_\- Nan, désolé, répond le garde._  
_Elle retient un gémissement. Si le chef n'apprécie pas sa tenue, elle pourrait très bien finir taillée en pièces vite fait. Mais d'un autre côté, même s'il l'apprécie, il y a un risque. Après tout, elle ne sait pas ce qu'il voulait dire par « signer un accord sur le corps d'une femme ». Tout peut arriver._

* * *

_Elle entre timidement dans la grande pièce. Le bureau du chef. Avec les gardes à la porte, les gardes sous les fenêtres, la décoration explicite, les registres de comptes. La roserade, à ses côtés, est elle aussi intimidée._  
_Le chef et le sbire la regardent. Elle n'aime pas ça._  
_\- C'est la première fois que tu fais ça ? demande le chef._  
_Elle ne répond pas tout de suite. S'il lui pose la question, c'est qu'elle est forcément censée s'en sortir vivante. Bonne nouvelle._  
_\- La tenue ne vous plaît pas ? s'inquiète-t-elle._  
_\- Si si, c'est bien. Ça change._  
_Il penche la tête de côté en plissant les yeux. Elle tremble. Et si ses manières la trahissaient ?_  
_\- C'est donc la première fois..._  
_Il sourit._  
_\- J'aime bien quand c'est la première fois. Elles font toujours une de ces têtes..._  
_Il éclate de rire._  
_\- Allons, commençons._

_Il étend un futon au milieu de la pièce. Pas de draps. Elle frissonne. Elle regarde les lames tranchantes qu'ils portent. Peut-être vont-ils écrire dans sa chair quelques mots, leurs noms peut-être, pour ensuite la laisser là, et..._  
_Elle se reprend. Il n'y a pas de traces de sang sur le futon. Ça ne peut pas être ça._  
_\- Tu sais au moins ce que tu dois faire ?_  
_Elle secoue la tête négativement. Pour ne pas avoir l'air bête, elle précise quand même que sa spécialité, c'est vendre de la cocaïne._  
_\- Et tu faisais quoi avant, crétine ? lui lance le sbire, excédé._

_Alors elle comprend. Oui, pour eux, avant, elle était une fille publique. Elle respire un grand coup, espérant que ça se termine rapidement. Puis elle se déshabille et s'étend sur le futon entre les deux hommes, nus eux aussi. Elle aurait préféré, pour sa première fois avec deux hommes, des gens en qui elle a confiance. Des gens de qui elle est proche. Mais la vie en a décidé autrement. Tant pis._  
_Pour passer le temps, elle chante dans sa tête des comptines de son enfance._  
_« Un deux trois nous irons aux bois... »_

* * *

Cerise se réveille brusquement. Elle déteste faire des rêves réalistes. Et elle commence à en avoir par-dessus la tête de rêver de son passé. C'est bon, elle a compris ! Pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche !  
Deux yeux violets luisent dans l'ombre. Elle soupire. Bien. Elle boira le calice jusqu'à la lie, puisque c'est ce que veut Kami. En espérant ne pas avoir à le manger après !

Elle ébouriffe ses cheveux et regarde le réveil. Huit heure et demie. C'est pas sérieux, de traîner au lit comme ça un jour de travail. Mais qu'importe. Elle a longtemps été malade. Elle a bien le droit de traîner un peu, non ? Et puis, elle a besoin de fumer. Ça lui manque. Elle le sent dans son sang, elle le sent dans ses gestes. Elle soupire. À mille trois cent yens le paquet de cigarettes, elle sait que sa cagnotte va fondre rapidement. Elle a déjà bien fondu avec l'accident sur la jonque. Combien lui reste-t-il ? Voyons, elle le savait... deux cent cinquante mille yens. Soit environ six mois de tabac, si elle se rationne. Moins, si elle décide de sortir, de s'offrir un resto de temps en temps, de s'acheter de nouvelles chaussures. Et si le tabac ne lui suffit plus, si elle a besoin de quelque chose de plus fort, son argent va disparaître encore plus vite. À cette idée, son sang se glace.

En revenant de la salle de bains, elle est heureuse de remarquer l'odeur de Kami dans la chambre. C'est une odeur à présent familière, et qui la rassure. Elle ferme la porte et reste immobile pendant une minute ou deux à aspirer cette senteur fauve qu'elle s'est mise à aimer. Puis elle se secoue. Il faut doucement reprendre le rythme du laboratoire, en attendant de pouvoir reprendre celui de la vie dans la Team Rocket.

* * *

\- Cerise, tu es sûre de vouloir reprendre le travail ? interroge Chen, inquiet.  
Après la scène du dinoclier, Chen est encore plus réticent à l'idée de voir Cerise évoluer sans surveillance dans son laboratoire. Qui sait ce qu'elle va bien pouvoir y découvrir ? Et puis, cette odeur dans sa chambre, cette odeur qui la suit partout la nuit... Il n'aime pas ça. Il n'aime pas l'idée que Mewtwo ait pu l'approcher et la laisser en vie. Il n'aime pas l'idée que son dinoclier ait mis sens dessus dessous l'ensemble de ses dossiers. Il n'aime pas les souvenirs qu'il a de sa conversation avec Oshiro et Fujii. Il tremble à l'idée que Mewtwo puisse peut-être utiliser la femme pour aller et venir au milieu des hommes sans être repéré.  
\- Un fax ! crie Régis. Et un sacrément long ! Pat, rapporte-moi du papier supplémentaire !  
\- D'où ? demande Chen.

Il prie silencieusement. Tout, n'importe quoi, quelque chose pour fixer son esprit et l'empêcher de repenser à la sordide affaire dans laquelle sa pauvre Oshiro a décidé de replonger le nez.  
\- Un fax du commissariat central d'Utsunomiya !  
Chen frissonne. Il a un horrible pressentiment. C'était une inspectrice d'Utsunomiya, blonde aux cheveux bouclés, qui avait fait le lien entre le prélèvement ADN de Cerise et son dossier.  
\- Je prends tout de suite ! crie-t-il, espérant que Régis ne se mette pas à lire.  
Pourvu que Régis ne lise pas. Il ne manquait plus que ça pour rendre sa semaine absolument horrible. Un tas de mauvaises nouvelles, et un fax pour en rajouter une couche. Et puis quoi, après ? Il ne manquerait plus que les Dragons de l'Espace-Temps prennent son laboratoire comme champ de bataille. C'est la seule chose qui pourrait lui arriver de pire cette semaine. Qui aura donc pitié d'un pauvre professeur de soixante-dix années ?

Il pose la pile de papier sur son bureau, devant lui. Il s'assoit avec un gros soupir.  
\- Cerise, tu veux bien m'apporter un café ?  
Il la regarde ouvrir des yeux surpris. C'est vrai qu'il ne boit presque jamais de café. Il ne sait même plus s'il en a encore quelque part au fond d'un placard.  
\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.  
C'est à lui d'être surpris. D'habitude, elle ne lui parle pas poliment. Enfin, poliment mais pas respectueusement. Il y a cette fois dans la voix de son assistante une sorte de quelque chose qui n'était pas là avant. Peut-être que le malheur rapproche les gens ? Allez donc savoir !

* * *

Elle fouille tous les placards de la cuisine, et retourne même toutes les réserves, à la recherche de café. Il s'est occupé d'elle quand elle était malade. Il lui suggère de se ménager alors qu'elle sort tout juste de convalescence. Il ne lui crie pas après alors que son dinoclier ravage le laboratoire. Il lui parle poliment pour lui demander un café. La moindre des choses qu'elle puisse faire, c'est de lui en apporter un !  
Rien à faire. La seule boîte qu'elle parvient à dénicher, au-dessus d'un placard, couverte de poussière, contient une poudre noire sans odeur, piquetée de moisissure. Elle s'empresse de jeter l'ensemble, boîte et contenu. Elle n'a pas le courage de la vider et de la laver. C'était suffisamment dégoûtant comme ça.  
Alors, discrètement, elle jette un œil au vieux professeur. Il est absorbé par son travail. Parfait, parfait. Et là, sur l'étagère, des pokémons. Plein de gros pokémons. Elle y trouvera bien son bonheur !

* * *

_Elle regarde son supérieur hiérarchique. Pas chez les yakuzas, mais bien chez elle, parmi les siens, dans son uniforme à elle. Elle se sent bien, pour la première fois depuis longtemps._  
_\- Alors ? Des nouvelles ?_  
_Elle secoue la tête._  
_\- Pas encore, désolée. Notez que je fais de mon mieux !_  
_\- Je n'en doute pas ! Mais j'ai besoin de résultats. Nous devons faire tomber leur chef._  
_\- Je ne sais pas... Je n'ai pas l'impression que ça changera grand-chose..._  
_\- Tu savais pourtant, quand tu as accepté cette mission, que les risques étaient grands ! Que les informations ne seraient pas facile à obtenir !_  
_\- Oui, reconnaît-elle. C'est vrai._  
_\- Et alors ?_  
_\- Et alors, il y a plein de chefs intermédiaires. Je fais de mon mieux pour parvenir jusqu'au grand ponte, mais ce n'est pas facile. Vous n'avez pas idée de ce par quoi je suis passée._

_Personne ne vous a forcée à accepter cette mission..._  
_Elle a une grimace amère. Comment ils appellent ça, alors ? « Fortement suggérer ? »_  
_\- Le plus important, dans cette mission, est de les handicaper suffisamment longtemps._  
_\- Oui, j'avais compris..._  
_\- Même si pour cela tu dois payer de ta propre personne ?_

_Elle soupire. Ça fait des années qu'elle « paye de sa propre personne ». Elle sait ce que c'est, se sacrifier pour l'équipe. Suivre une hygiène de vie stricte. Porter l'uniforme. S'occuper de ses pokémons. Et surtout, ne jamais se plaindre. Tout accepter. Et se battre, se battre, se battre toujours, pour l'uniforme et pour tout ce qu'il représente._  
_\- Même si je dois mourir pour l'emporter avec moi dans la tombe, assure-t-elle d'une voix posée._  
_Au même moment, elle prie fort, très fort, pour s'en sortir vivante._

* * *

Elle atterrit devant la boutique. Le trajet était rapide, sur le dos du rapasdepic, comparé au vélo. C'était amusant, de voler. Elle devrait peut-être adopter un pokémon volant. Un jour. Quand elle aura le temps. Pour le moment, il lui faut acheter une machine a café, un excellent café, et les tasses qui vont avec. Parce que le vieux professeur, finalement, l'a bien mérité.  
Et puis, il y a tellement d'autres choses dans ce magasin qui lui feraient plaisir ! Des livres, pour étudier. Et puis, des bijoux. Et puis...

* * *

Le professeur Chen se masse les tempes. Et voilà, encore une pièce à rajouter dans le dossier de Mewtwo. Une pièce qui ne va pas du tout avec le reste du puzzle. Pensez donc : sa résonance a été enregistrée aux environs d'Ustunomiya ! Dans la maison du Pokémaniaque ! C'est à n'y rien comprendre. Rien n'a été volé. Rien n'a été brisé. Aucun pokémon ne manque à l'appel. Personne n'a été tué. Et la date ne correspond à rien d'intéressant dans la vie de Cerise. Ni dans celle de Fujii, à coup sûr. Le Pokémaniaque était absent ce jour-là, c'est écrit en toutes lettres, donc ça n'a rien à voir avec lui non plus. Qu'est-ce que la mère Pokémaniaque peut bien avoir à faire là-dedans ?

En tout cas, l'arrivée de ce dossier est un mauvais présage pour lui. Ça veut dire qu'il y a des gens dans la police qui se souviennent que l'inspectrice Takahashi-des-cas-désespérés loge chez lui. Et tout simplement, qu'il est possible de remonter jusqu'à son laboratoire si on cherche à savoir où elle est passée. Quant à la lettre qui accompagne le dossier, il préfère ne pas y penser. Cette lettre indique clairement, en toutes lettres, que quelqu'un quelque part se souvient que l'inspectrice Takahashi a rassemblé, quelques années auparavant, des informations similaires.

Il soupire. Comment réagir ? Peut-être, peut-être que s'il répond en disant que personne dans son laboratoire n'a aucune utilité de ce dossier, peut-être qu'on le laissera tranquille. Il va même rajouter qu'il a détruit les papiers, puisque ça ne le concerne pas. Et cordialement vôtre, et bla bla bla. Avec des petites fleurs, des petits oiseaux qui gazouillent, des petits anges tout nus et des petites filles en robe rose avec une sucette. Sans oublier les courbettes et les formules de politesse. Et mille excuses. Voilà. Et il ira ensuite dans le sanctuaire le plus proche acheter des amulettes pour le prévenir de toutes les conséquences monstrueuses que l'arrivée de ce fax pourrait avoir.  
Lorsqu'il revient d'avoir rédigé et faxé sa lettre d'excuses, il est surpris par une odeur délicieuse. En la suivant, il parvient à sa table de travail où, dans une tasse élégante de porcelaine italienne, repose le meilleur des cafés.

* * *

Le commissaire saisit la feuille qui sort du fax. Couché dans son bureau, un arcanin bâille largement puis repose sa tête sur ses pattes avant. Sa fourrure est luisante de santé.  
Le commissaire lit le fax, puis le relit deux ou trois fois. Il regarde plusieurs fois l'en-tête. Chen, Chen... Ça lui rappelle quelque chose. Chen, dans le laboratoire de Shimoda.  
Il s'assoit devant son ordinateur. Voyons, Chen, Chen... Ah, voilà. Chen Sammy. Né en 444. Amusant, cette date. Classifié comme dangereux. Il fronce les sourcils. Comment un vieillard pourrait-il être dangereux ? Alors il ouvre le dossier. Là, il est écrit en toutes lettres que Chen a par le passé tenté d'en savoir plus sur les évènements du laboratoire d'Oshima. Et que c'est lui qui a découvert le sous-marin rempli de cadavres. Que c'est lui qui héberge l'inspectrice Matsumoto-Takahashi, laquelle a décidé de disparaître et n'a plus recontacté personne après sa planque chez les yakuzas. Et il vient de recevoir le dossier concernant le cambriolage chez Pokémaniaque Léo. Ça va mal, ça va très mal.

Puis il regarde le code de retour de la lettre. Il correspond à une dénommée Sato. Une ancienne amie de Matsumoto-Takahashi, qui l'a assistée dans de nombreuses enquêtes pour coincer des membres de la Team Rocket. Et comme par hasard, quelques années auparavant, Sato avait aidé Matsumoto-Takahashi à rassembler des éléments sur le dossier M2. Laquelle Matsumoto-Takahashi était souvent fourrée chez le vieux Fujii. Lequel Fujii a été signalé à Shimoda il y a une petite semaine, en compagnie d'Oshiro. Sachant qu 'il est écrit en toutes lettres, dans les dossiers de chacune de ses personnes, des mentions telle que « Dangereuse », « À surveiller » voire même « Hautement dangereux, à suivre 24/7 », il en conclut que tout ça sent très mauvais.

Le commissaire compose un numéro ; la sueur lui vient au front. Enfin, quelqu'un décroche.  
\- Bonjour, pizza TR ?  
Le commissaire déglutit difficilement.  
\- Une chilli avec double sauce tomate et triple piment.  
\- Un instant...  
Il s'impatiente. Enfin on lui passe un autre interlocuteur.  
\- Ici le patron. Des réclamations ?  
\- Une de mes collègues n'a pas apprécié quand vous avez changé de recette de sauce tomate.  
\- Son nom ?  
\- Sato.

Un silence à l'autre bout du fil. On entend pianoter sur un clavier. Enfin le « patron » répond :  
\- Je vois. Servez-lui une margherita.  
\- Il y a autre chose.  
Le patron, à l'autre bout du fil, tousse.  
\- C'est lié à la spéciale Argentine.  
L'interlocuteur s'étrangle.  
\- Grand-père et Grand-mère sont retournés voir l'ami Chelin. Il y a un taupiqueur dans le jardin, revenu d'entre les morts.  
\- C'est noté. Servez la margherita à Sato, je m'occupe des grands-parents. Si le taupiqueur montre son nez...  
\- Tape-la-taupe ?  
\- Tape-la-taupe.  
\- Et pour l'ami Chelin ?

L'interlocuteur ricane.  
-Laissez-le savoir ce qui arrive aux grands-parents.  
\- C 'est vous le patron !  
Il raccroche. Bien. Il doit à présent avertir Sato de ne pas mettre son nez où il ne faut pas. Pas d'inquiétude concernant Fujii et Oshiro, d'autres se chargeront de lui. Chen saura se tenir tranquille une fois qu'il aura appris ce qui est arrivé aux deux autres. Quant à Matsumoto-Takahashi, elle doit être abattue à vue.

* * *

Dans son bureau, une japonaise musclée aux cheveux blonds et bouclés est complètement effondrée. Sato Iria, inspectrice de police, vient de recevoir un sacré savon de la part de son commissaire. Elle ne comprend pas. Elle est sur quelque chose de gros pourtant, elle en est certaine !  
Elle jette un os en caoutchouc à son caninos. Il le lui rapporte en remuant la queue. Elle soupire. Elle est certaine qu'il y a un lien entre ce cambriolage et les crimes annuels à Oshima. Et avec la catastrophe du laboratoire. Son amie Yumi en parlait souvent, quelques mois avant d'être envoyée en planque. Sans doute, elle a gardé copie des dossiers. Elle gardait copie de tout. Une copie au bureau, une copie chez elle, dans un casier que Yumi lui avait montré une fois. Elle lui avait alors dit : « Ma chère Iria, s'il m'arrive quelque chose, toi au moins tu sauras où sont mes papiers. » Elle espère que personne d'autre n'est au courant et, résolument, elle prend son sac.

\- Alors ? Vous êtes pas encore partie ? lance le commissaire.  
Elle soupire et se retourne.  
\- Je suis en chemin.  
Puis, pour rajouter un peu d'hypocrisie :  
\- Vous aviez raison, il était temps que je parte quelques semaines en vacances. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas pris de vacances.  
\- N'oubliez pas de laisser Caninos au chenil !  
Non, elle n'oubliera pas. Même si elle aurait bien aimé...

* * *

Cerise s'étire. Elle se sent un peu mieux. Elle a trouvé, dans un coin de Shimoda, un bar à shisha. Le professeur Chen lui a laissé emprunter une galopa pour faire le trajet puis revenir. De toutes façons, ce n'est pas à cette heure-ci de la soirée que les dresseurs demandent habituellement de récupérer leurs pokémons. Il ne sait pas, bien sûr, où elle s'en est allée. Elle a juste dit partir « faire un tour en ville ». Il n'a pas protesté. Elle est contente qu'il ait des problèmes. Pas parce qu'il a des problèmes, mais plutôt parce qu'il est trop occupé pour se rendre compte qu'elle est dans le laboratoire, qu'elle existe. À moins qu'il ne soit devenu gentil avec elle ? Il faut croire que ça paye, acheter de la porcelaine italienne à un prix indécent.

La shisha coûte plus cher que son équivalent en simple tabac. Beaucoup plus cher. Mais c'est plus sympa. La pipe à eau qu'elle utilise est élégante, avec son long tuyau et toutes ses dorures, ses gravures, les morceaux de verre coloré qui sont sertis dessus. Et puis, la fumée qu'elle aspire est parfumée à la groseille. Elle préfère ça à la fumée irritante des cigarettes, ou à l'impression de vieux qui va avec le tabac à pipes.  
Avec toutes ses dépenses du jour, elle va bientôt avoir besoin de chercher à nouveau des clients. Néanmoins le vieux Chen méritait bien son café et ses tasses, malgré leur prix exorbitant. Il a été gentil avec elle. Peut-être, s'il continue à être gentil et agréable comme ça, elle lui réservera une retraite confortable, lorsqu'elle sera devenue le nouveau patron de la Team Rocket.

Elle souffle un nuage de fumée, yeux mi-clos, renversée sur les coussins. Le décor du bar est sympa. Des plats de cuivre, des tapis colorés, des coussins à galons dorés, des tajines à couscous. Des paysages de déserts et de caravanes. Et dans les toilettes, le carrelage est entièrement remplacé par des mosaïques vraiment très jolies. Rien que pour le décor, ça valait le déplacement. Peu importe si c'est en sous-sol, peu importe si c'est à la limite de la légalité. Peu importe aussi si, assis dans un coin, un homme bizarre aborde d'une voix à peine audible tous les clients pour leur proposer autre chose que du tabac, à un prix effroyable. Elle en a pris un peu. Ça coûte très cher, et elle ne voit aucun effet. Enfin, rien de comparable à ce qu'elle ressent lorsqu'elle fait ses rêves éveillés ou lorsqu'elle avait fumé la première feuille venue, sur l'île. Pour le prix, elle préfère acheter du simple tabac. Elle n'a plus envie de tester quelque chose de plus fort. Elle a ses visions qui viennent toutes seules, ce qui est déjà assez planant, et ces visions racontent des choses que nulle drogue n'aurait pu lui faire inventer. Alors elle n'en a pas besoin. Elle n'a pas besoin d'autre chose que d'elle-même.

* * *

_Elle marche derrière Murietta, dans les montagnes. Elle ne sait pas vraiment où elle est. Ça lui fait bizarre de porter autre chose que les getas à trois dents, pour la première fois depuis plus de deux ans. Enfin, elle est sortie de la maison verte, elle a été rachetée au bordel, et c'est tant mieux comme ça. Par contre, elle n'aime pas le fait que l'élektek marche à leurs côtés. Elle a sans cesse l'impression que ses yeux lubriques louchent sur elle._  
_Murietta ne dit rien. Ça fait plusieurs heures qu'elles avancent ainsi, depuis l'aube en fait. Et ça fait plusieurs jours qu'elles sont dans la montagne._  
_\- Pourquoi on est là, déjà ?_

_Murietta se retourne. L'élektek aussi. Elle s'en serait bien passée._  
_\- Pour faire évoluer mon pokémon !_  
_La blonde reprend sa marche. Elle la suit, en restant toujours à bonne distance._  
_\- J'ai perdu mon coéquipier et ils ne veulent pas m'en donner un autre à moins que je fasse évoluer mon élektek !_  
_La blonde s'arrête. Ses épaules tremblent._  
_\- Pour évoluer en élekâble, un élektek a besoin de beaucoup, beaucoup d'électricité. Une très grosse décharge. Les gens peuvent acheter dans le commerce un appareil qui va délivrer la décharge et provoquer l'évolution. Mais moi, je fais les choses à MA manière._  
_Elle reprend sa route. Dans le ciel, des noirs nuages d'orage s'entrechoquent. Vanilla Cupcake dirait que c'est un orage d'Électhor. Elle consulterait son horoscope avant de mettre le bout d'une geta dehors. Voire même, avant d'avaler le moindre aliment. Sa « grande sœur » était très superstitieuse. C'est fou l'importance que les gens peuvent donner à de simples gestes, de simples mots._  
_\- Dépêche-toi !_

_Elle peine sur la route. Le chemin est très pentu. Murietta continue de s'énerver._  
_\- Mais bordel tu vas remuer ton cul ?_  
_\- Je fais ce que je peux !_  
_Elle porte sur son dos le lourd sac contenant ses affaires de rechange, sa tente, son sac de couchage. Les nuits sont froides dans la montagne, en cette fin de septembre. Les feuilles commencent à bien jaunir. Mais les arbres partiellement dégarnis, ils sont bien plus bas en altitude. Là où elles marchent, ce ne sont plus que d'épars conifères, et des roches mises à nu par un sol acide et peu profond. Elle souffle, elle a chaud, elle transpire. Sur le côté de son sac pend une gourde et sur l'autre côté est fixé une sorte de paratonnerre télescopique, replié._  
_\- Mais bouge-toi, merde ! Nous devons absolument être au somment au moment où éclatera l'orage !_

_Elle fait ce qu'elle peut. Elle fait de son mieux. Enfin vers midi, alors que les premières grosses gouttes commencent à tomber, les voici arrivées. De là-haut, elles dominent le monde. Elle sourit. Le panorama est une excellente récompense après cette grimpée épuisante. Ça serait encore mieux s'il n'y avait pas l'élektek pour loucher sur elle._  
_Murietta s'approche à grands pas. Mais pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit : elle sait ce qu'elle doit faire. Elle pose son sac et déplie rapidement le paratonnerre. Un câble est déroulé puis attaché à l'élektek._  
_\- Tu n'as pas trop peur ?_  
_Elle tourne la tête. Murietta ne s'est pas adressée à elle, mais à son pokémon. Celui-ci secoue la tête : non, il n'a pas peur. Il n'a peur de rien aux côtés de sa dresseuse._

* * *

Lorsque l'orage a passé, elle n'a plus qu'à essorer tous ses vêtements, et vider ses chaussures pleines d'eau. À ses côtés, Murietta embrasse un élekâble.  
\- Et maintenant, on va fêter ça !  
Elle étouffe un cri. Non, pas encore !  
Mais elle n'était pas concernée par la remarque. Heureusement pour elle. Mieux vaut voir la blonde s'ébattre avec l'élekâble plutôt que de devoir subir les assauts électriques de la créature nouvellement évoluée.  
Enfin, la blonde se rhabille. Les vêtements encore mouillés collent à sa peau. Elle n'a aucune idée de comment elles vont bien pouvoir se sécher.  
\- Et bien, tu voulais pas ? demande la blonde innocemment.  
\- Non merci...  
\- Tu as tort. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds.  
\- Je préfère...

Elle s'arrête. Que préfèrerait-elle ? Elle ne sait pas trop. Être laissée tranquille ? Être au chaud et au sec ?  
\- Bah, tu comprendras avec l'âge, t'en fais pas. Je vais te prendre avec moi !  
Elle a l'impression d'avoir mal entendu. Quoi, elle, pour toujours coincée avec cette cinglée ? Et bien, elle est pas rendue !  
\- Toi, tu seras Calamity et moi, je serai Jane. Et je t'apprendrai à faire Tarzan.  
Le sourire est sadique, carnassier. Le sourire dominateur d'une femme qui ne supporte pas qu'on aille à l'encontre de sa volonté. Des années de supplice se profilent à l'horizon.  
\- T'inquiète, je t'apprendrai à aimer. Quand c'est inévitable, ferme les yeux et profite !  
Le sourire méchant devient un peu triste. Alors elle pense, « On est toutes passée par là. » Et elle laisse s'échapper ses dernières véritables larmes.

* * *

_Fin du chapitre_

* * *

Chapitre basé sur la chanson Cerise de RoBERT.


	23. Abandonner

  _du 23 au 30 août 514_

* * *

Dans son laboratoire, le professeur Chen ne sait vraiment plus où donner de la tête. Certes, il y a les articles à rédiger – encore, toujours – mais d'un autre côté, il y a ce mystère entourant Mewtwo. Même si la nécessité lui commande de ne pas laisser tomber son travail habituel, son cœur va vers sa tendre Agatha, avec laquelle il s'est enfin réconcilié. Et de sa tendre Agatha, il n'a aucune nouvelle depuis plusieurs jours. Bien sûr, « pas de nouvelle, bonne nouvelle » comme on dit, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de repenser à l'idée qu'elle avait de découvrir le plus de choses possibles sur le sous-marin. Avec le recul, il trouve même que c'est une très mauvaise idée. Mais il ne peut rien faire, coincé dans son labo avec ses assistants. Surtout en sachant que la présence de Cerise devient chaque jour un peu plus périlleuse.

Il a reçu un appel téléphonique, la veille au soir. Une voix rauque et déformée qui lui avait posé des questions sur Fujii et sur Oshiro. Il avait bien tenté de connaître l'identité de son interlocuteur, mais tout ce que la voix menaçante consentait à lui dire, c'était de ne pas faire de vagues, de rester tranquille, et qu'il aurait bientôt d'autres nouvelles. C'était tellement effrayant qu'une fois la conversation interrompue, il avait eu besoin de s'assoir et de prendre un café. De toute sa vie il n'en avait jamais bu aussi souvent que ces derniers jours.

Il regarde Cerise s'en aller. Elle a dit qu'elle prenait le train pour aller à Maebashi voir l'exposition de pokémons et suivre les concours. Elle a dit qu'elle serait absente une semaine. Elle ne lui a pas demandé d'agent. Brave fille ! Elle part en vacances sans empiéter sur le budget du laboratoire. Lequel budget est un peu serré. Le vieux professeur va avoir besoin de planter un jardin pour l'année suivante, afin de grappiller quelques yens par-ci par-là. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Avoir eu le malheur de se trouver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, et de ramasser quelques disquettes irrémédiablement effacées. La vie est vraiment injuste.

* * *

_Vêtue d'un sobre kimono noir à obi rouge, elle frappe doucement à la porte arrière des locaux de la direction du parc Safari de Kimitsu. Elle se tient droite sur ses getas à trois dents. Elle sait que son client affectionne particulièrement ces chaussures. Elle sait aussi qu'il est riche, et qu'il ouvre facilement son portefeuille. Surtout quand le nom sur la facture est celui d'une espèce de pokémon plutôt rare. Elle sourit, montrant des dents laquées de noir. Son visage peint en blanc ressemble à un masque de porcelaine, avec ses joues légèrement rosées, ses yeux soulignés de noir et ses lèvres rouges. Elle est adorable et malgré ses dix-huit ans, elle a su conserver, par la privation de nourriture, la silhouette infantile d'une très jeune adolescente._

_C'est l'un des employés qui vient lui ouvrir. Elle montre, silencieuse, l'en-tête d'un contrat de vente. La porte lui est grande ouverte. Dans le ciel, la hauteur du soleil indique qu'il va bientôt être quatre heures et demie._  
_Elle est introduite dans le salon occidental aux divans de cuir. Elle s'assoit à sa place habituelle alors que le patron n'est pas encore arrivé. Elle l'y attend pendant une heure et demie, sa roselia sagement immobile à côté d'elle. De temps en temps, elle glisse un regard au pokémon, qui n'ose qu'à peine cligner des yeux. Elle est contente. La discipline avant tout._

_Elle pose sur la table le contrat qu'elle va tenter de faire avaler à son client. Il s'agit, après lui avoir fait acheter au triple de leur prix quelques pitoyables minidracos, de lui vendre des barpaux. Ainsi que des pokéblocs frelatés. Elle lui fera avaler que c'est plus rentable pour lui de vendre des pokéblocs et des barpaux plutôt que des milobellus. Oh bien sûr, pour la Team Rocket, produire des barpaux ou des milobellus, c'est bonnet blanc et blanc bonnet. Mais vendre des pokéblocs frelatés, ça rapporte, ça rapporte même très gros. Et tant pis pour les gogos qui éventuellement porteraient plainte contre Yamamoto. Et si Yamamoto essaye de se plaindre lui, elle saura bien lui montrer que ses pokéblocs sont tout à fait capables de faire évoluer un barpau ! Elle a tout prévu. Et au besoin elle saura recommencer la manipulation. C'est tellement simple !_

_Elle sourit à l'avance de toutes ses dents lorsque le directeur du parc pousse la porte du salon._  
_\- Ah, Sugar ! Tu es arrivée il y a longtemps ?_  
_Elle secoue la tête ; non, elle est là depuis quelques minutes à peine, mais les minutes semblent des heures loin de lui !_  
_Elle minaude. Elle est charmante. Mais elle est vide. Son visage, beau comme un masque, n'est rien d'autre qu'un masque. Elle ne vend pas du rêve mais des illusions._  
_\- Je suis tellement content de tes minidracos, et de tes suggestions concernant l'arrangement du parc !_  
_Elle sourit, baisse les yeux. Ce n'est rien voyons, c'était la moindre des choses !_  
_\- Alors pour te remercier, je suis allé te chercher quelque chose qui te fera j'en suis sûr très plaisir._  
_Elle hausse légèrement un sourcil. Un cadeau, pour elle ? Vraiment ?_  
_Elle espère secrètement que c'est un lixy. Elle aime bien les luxrays, et si elle parvient à enseigner une attaque physique électrique décente à un luxray..._

_Ou un porygon, peut-être. Avec déjà toutes ses mises à jour et ses upgrades. Un porygon rien que pour elle. Pour le plaisir de son corps, et celui de son esprit._  
_\- J'ai remarqué que tu es souvent avec ta roselia. Alors je me suis dit que ça te ferait sans doute plaisir de la faire évoluer._  
_Elle masque sa déception. Tant pis, ça sera pour la prochaine fois, le porygon._  
_Elle prend dans ses mains la pierre éclat qui lui est confiée. C'est un étrange minéral qui, irradié par une puissance mystérieuse, a le pouvoir de déclencher l'évolution de certains pokémons. Dont les roselias._  
_\- Merci beaucoup, Yamamoto-sama._  
_\- Mais ce n'est rien voyons, ma petite Sugar ! C'est la moindre des choses, avec tout ce que tu fais pour moi !_

_Elle approche la pierre de la roselia. Le pokémon, fasciné, ne peut pas la quitter des yeux. Une étrange lueur passe de la pierre au pokémon, qui se met à grandir, et évolue en roserade. Elle a vraiment la classe, avec sa cape, son masque sur les yeux, ses énormes bouquets de roses et ses petits pieds tout mignons. Finalement, c'était pas si mal que ça, comme cadeau._  
_\- Moi aussi j'ai quelque chose pour vous, Yamamoto-sama._

_Elle lui expose son idée de barpaux et de pokéblocs. Elle propose aussi, audacieusement, des sachets de pâte toute prête pour poffins. Elle propose un prix tout à fait dérisoire pour ces marchandises, qui pourtant, quand on regarde à la qualité, est proche du vol. Mais son interlocuteur n'en a cure. Il regarde la silhouette plate, les hautes getas, le visage semblable à un masque, les dents noires, les peignes qu'elle a glissé dans ses cheveux. Elle le voit la regarder. Elle sait ce qui se passe dans sa tête, derrière son regard._  
_\- Peut-être voulez-vous un peu de temps pour y réfléchir ? propose-t-elle._  
_\- Combien de temps peux-du me donner ?_  
_\- Avant de proposer le lot aux casinos ? Et bien, une semaine maximum. Nous ne pouvons pas garder les pokémons indéfiniment, vous comprenez. Nous aimerions bien, mais nous ne le pouvons pas, malheureusement._

_Il acquiesce doucement de la tête, lentement, comme s'il réfléchissait._  
_\- Bien entendu, si vous prenez le lot tout de suite, vous bénéficierez d'une réduction sur ma prestation..._  
_Elle dit toujours ça, et ne réduit jamais ses tarifs. Au contraire : elle a plutôt tendance à les gonfler s'il prend ne serait-ce qu'une seule journée pour réfléchir. Après, c'est une question de point de vue, bien sûr..._  
_\- Très bien, je prends. L'affaire m'a l'air intéressante, surtout à cette époque de l'année._  
_\- Oui, bien entendu. Les touristes. Ce sont eux, finalement, les vrais pigeons dans l'affaire._

* * *

Le train entre en gare de Maebashi. Elle s'étire paresseusement. Ses rêves ne lui font plus rien maintenant. Elle a prit sa décision. Elle va faire le plein d'argent, et voir ensuite pour entrer à nouveau en contact avec la Team Rocket. Elle aimerait avoir disparu du monde connu d'ici la fin de septembre. Son ancienne promesse, faite longtemps auparavant, de gueuler avec Chen pour des histoires d'articles et de mettre son nom dans des publications, lui semble bien futile à présent. Plus rien n'a d'importance pour elle. Plus rien. Tout ce qu'elle veut à présent, c'est retrouver le confort et le réconfort de ses camarades. Les richesses dans lesquelles elle vivait. L'argent qu'elle flambait. Les kimonos de soie. Ses getas qui résonnent si spécialement sur les pavés. Les traditions de son pays. Et, peut-être, une maison de campagne, des champs de riz, quelques bêtes, un verger, la montagne sous ses pieds, le ciel immense au-dessus d'elle.

Elle se secoue en descendant du train. Elle est vraiment trop stupide. Ce genre de retraite, ça va pour les viocs du genre d'Oshiro, Fujii, Chen. Elle, c'est plutôt une maison de thé. Ouais, elle a qu'à faire ça, ouvrir une maison de thé quelque part à l'autre bout du pays, peut-être à Okinawa. Elle pourrait alors servir de pied-à-terre pour le reste de l'organisation, sans plus avoir à s'impliquer directement dans les opération. Ça lui permettrait de se reposer tout en gagnant de l'argent. Elle embaucherait peut-être quelques filles. Pas des geishas bien sûr, car elles sont trop chères. Mais d'excellentes oirans, danseuses, chanteuses, gracieuses, capables de se défendre avec un shamisen.  
La ville de Maebashi n'est pas différente des autres grandes villes. Rien de vraiment intéressant à voir, pas comme à Tokyo ! Mais enfin, il y a des restaurants, des bars, des salons de thé, quelques hommes riches, quelques touristes, beaucoup d'hommes seuls aussi. Si elle n'est pas trop difficile, elle pourra regonfler sa cagnotte, ni vue ni connue, et repartir discrètement.

* * *

L'exposition-concours se tient dans une salle immense, dans un bâtiment traditionnel. Des centaines de pokémons sont rassemblés, tous plus mignons et faiblards les uns que les autres. Elle passe dans les allées, élégante dans ses vêtements occidentaux, Sakura sur l'épaule. Elle est vêtue de rose et de blanc, avec paillettes. Ses vêtements sont très moulants. Sur un collant opaque, elle a mis un mini-short. Sur un sous-pull au col cheminée, un simple débardeur à imprimé. Elle a également soigné les chaussures, avec ce qui lui restait en poche. Peu importe, puisque dès ce soir elle va être de nouveau riche !  
Les premiers pokémons à être présentés sont les papillons : papillusion, papilord, charmillon, papinox. Elle regarde en souriant le spectacle, tentant de discrètement séduire l'un ou l'autre homme. Elle repère rapidement ceux qui ont l'air seuls, ceux qui semblent s'intéresser à elle. Elle observe la position des corps, les mouvements des mains, la façon dont ils la regardent, la direction des pieds... Ce sont autant d'imperceptibles indices renseignant sur les pensées secrètes qui traversent leur esprit.

Le papilord est au milieu de la scène. Son regard est vif, il respire l'intelligence. Le public l'acclame, les commentaires vont bon train. Doucement le pokémon recule alors qu'une musique se fait entendre. D'une psyko, le papilord fait naître des reflets arc-en-ciel tout autour de lui. C'est un bon choix pour le début, mais l'effet obtenu est un peu trop classique peut-être pour le jury. Il enchaîne avec une poudre toxik, qu'il fait voler au milieu d'une tornade, recouvrant l'ensemble de la scène. La tornade frôle les membres du jury, puis un choc mental rassemble l'ensemble de la poudre toxik pour la mettre en forme de cheniselle.  
Le jury a de toute évidence apprécié la fin, malgré un début trop classique et un milieu manquant totalement de créativité.

Puis c'est au tour d'un papilusion, qui va lui aussi concourir dans la catégorie « intelligence ». Son dresseur est de toute évidence plein de confiance. Il commence par une tornade, qu'il déplace ensuite sur scène à l'aide d'un choc mental. Puis il la dissipe d'un ultrason, et pour finir, il fait souffler un cyclone. Le jury se lève en applaudissant. Le public est en extase. Le cyclone a été placé au bon moment et de la bonne manière. C'était bien joué. Mais c'était aussi un coup de chance.  
Les concurrents se retirent et Cerise reprend sa marche entre les stands de présentation.

Il y a là des petits mélos tout mignons, des évolis également, et puis des toudoudous et des ptiravis. Il y a des hypotrempes, des wattouats, des tiploufs, des poussifeux, des lippoutis, des pichus. Toutes sortes de mignons petits pokémons, doués pour les concours, ou simplement beaux. Aucun pokémon puissants, sauf peut-être un milobellus et encore, c'est pas dit.  
Un peu plus loin, sur une autre scène, un wattouat très sûr de lui entame son propre numéro. Il joue une marche impériale en utilisant ses attaques électriques : suivant la longueur de l'arc qui passe de lui à une boule grillage posée sur un mât de métal, la note est différente. Il saute donc de-ci de-là en lançant des éclairs. C'est un numéro très impressionnant. Cerise écarquille de grands yeux devant ce pokémon parfaitement dressé. Elle se demande combien de temps il a fallu pour lui apprendre la chanson, et combien de chansons il peut retenir encore.  
Une autre personne fixe le wattouat avec attention. C'est un adolescent qui doit avoir environ quatorze ans, et qui a les cheveux d'un noir d'ébène, coupés au carré. Elle est persuadée qu'elle l'a déjà vu quelque part, mais elle ne se souvient plus où.

* * *

Miyake Kazushige est complètement absorbé par la vision d'un wattouat capable de jouer de la musique en lançant ses attaques électriques sur une sorte de cage de Faraday. C'est un numéro vraiment impressionnant. Un tel pokémon doit certainement valoir beaucoup, mais il sera quasiment impossible de le revendre. En effet, les nouvelles des concours vont vite, surtout avec de semblables prestations. Dommage. Il reste toujours la solution de la rançon, néanmoins. Le chef a besoin d'argent pour aller sur une île du Pacifique, près de la fosse des Mariannes. Il paraît qu'un pokémon très puissant s'y trouve, et qu'il court après depuis plus de vingt ans. En tout cas, c'est ce que ses parents, qui portent les noms de Jessie et James au sein de l'organisation, lui ont dit. Et le voilà donc, seul, à préparer sa première attaque, son premier vol.  
Il ne va jamais y arriver seul. Ce n'est pas une question d'avoir des pokémons bien entraînés, ça non. C'est juste qu'il n'a que deux mains. Et même s'il n'a en face de lui que des laporeilles et des poussifeux, il ne peut pas être à la fois au four et au moulin. Il ne peut pas gérer quinze ou vingt adversaires en même temps. Il va lui falloir débusquer, au sein de la foule, celui ou celle qui est censé le guider. Un autre membre de la Team Rocket, plus âgé que lui.

Il repère du coin de l'œil une femme vêtue de rose et de blanc. Elle regarde partout, pas seulement les pokémons exposés. Il est possible que ce soit elle qu'il est censé rencontrer. À moins que ça ne soit cet homme en costume, appuyé à un mur et indifférent à tout ? Ou bien encore cette dame entre deux âges, aux longs cheveux blonds, vêtue d'un kimono de soie noire dont l'obi rouge est noué devant elle. Ses vêtements sont un savant mélange de tradition et de modernisme, et un serpang est enroulé autour de ses épaules.  
Il soupire. Il ne sait pas vraiment quoi faire. Il se sent un peu perdu dans cette grande foule, sans point de repère. Le vieux miaouss, sur ses épaules, n'est pas plus avancé que lui.  
\- Alors ? T'as repéré quelqu'un ? murmure le chat pokémon dans l'oreille de l'adolescent.  
Il désigne les quelques personnes qui lui semblent les plus susceptibles d'être l'agent qu'il doit rencontrer.  
\- Jamais vu, jamais vue et... jamais vue non plus, répond le miaouss. Mais j'aime bien la fille au serpang.  
\- Va pour la fille au serpang.

Il s'approche nonchalamment de la blonde et la hèle discrètement. Elle tourne la tête. Alors il la salue, non pas comme le font les japonais – à savoir, bras le long du corps en inclinant le tronc – mais en repliant le bras droit sur sa poitrine, la main un peu à gauche du cœur. La femme le regarde d'un drôle d'air.  
\- Tu penses vraiment pouvoir payer ?  
Il se redresse, surpris.  
\- Je suis à quinze mille yens la nuit, plus options. Est-ce que tu as la somme ?  
Il secoue la tête, intimidé. Ce n'est pas le mot de passe de la Team Rocket !  
\- Alors, vas-t-en. Je ne suis pas une faiseuse d'hommes !  
Elle tourne la tête et s'en va draguer l'homme en costume appuyé sur son mur.

* * *

« Et merde » pense Cerise. « Y'a de la concurrence sur le marché... ».  
Elle soupire en regardant l'étrange courtisane en kimono noir à ceinture rouge. Le gosse qui vient de l'aborder regarde de droite et de gauche, visiblement à la recherche de quelqu'un. Elle secoue la tête. Non, elle ne s'occupera pas du mioche. Sauf en cas de dernier recours. Elle n'a pas envie de se retrouver coincée sur un parking désert entre deux voitures à faire elle ne sait quoi pour gagner l'argent de poche d'un collégien. Elle vaut mieux que ça.

Distraitement elle frotte son tatouage. Pourrait-elle trouver l'un de ses semblables dans la foule ? Quel était le mot de passe déjà ? Elle ne s'en souvient plus. Il a certainement changé depuis. Elle regarde les pokémons. Un petit lixy va faire sa démonstration de robustesse. Le dresseur salue et pose au centre de la scène une peluche représentant un faonfrousse. Puis il se retire, et une musique africaine est jouée. Le petit pokémon s'approche en rampant de la cible, alors que des tambours résonnent. Quelques percussions plus sonores, et le petit charge la peluche, l'envoyant balader à quelques mètres. Les percussions accélèrent, il saute sur la peluche et la mord à la gorge pour la traîner en faisant le tour de la scène, sur une musique inquiétante. Revenu au milieu, il la prend entre ses pattes de devant et la lâche le temps de grimacer à l'adresse du public et du jury. Roulement de tambours ; les instruments éclatent ensuite en quelques mesures violentes pendant lesquelles la peluche est déchiquetée à grands coups de mâchoires. Le silence se fait à nouveau alors que le rembourrage du jouet mis en pièces retombe lentement.

C'est l'ovation. L'enchaînement est bien trouvé, et la mise en scène respecte parfaitement la vie à l'état sauvage du pokémon, tout en le mettant superbement en valeur. Oui, c'est vraiment un superbe petit lixy.  
Un homme l'aborde. En quelques secondes, elle a deviné ce qu'il veut. Lui l'avait repérée de loin, grâce aux signaux qu'elle envoyait. Il ne leur faut pas longtemps pour tomber d'accord. Elle le prend par le bras et ils s'éloignent en direction des toilettes. Ils n'y restent pas longtemps. Rapide, efficace, elle compte discrètement la liasse et la glisse dans son sac. Il jette le préservatif à la poubelle, et sort quelques instants avant elle.

Bien. La journée fut longue à démarrer, mais la voilà démarrée. Elle s'assoit à une petite table, dans le coin café-bar, et commande un bloody mary qu'elle touche à peine. Ses yeux aux aguets cherchent sa prochaine proie. Elle assouplit ses doigts et fait passer une pièce de monnaie par-dessus ses jointures. Ça fait longtemps qu'elle n'a pas jonglé. Elle aura sans doute besoin d'utiliser tous ses talents pour atteindre le chiffre qu'elle s'est fixé. Une montre en or pourrait lui rapporter un bon prix chez un prêteur sur gages...

* * *

_L'Océane contourne paresseusement les petites îles de l'archipel au sud de la baie de Tokyo. Une douce brise marine caresse le visage de Calamity, embarquée sans que Jane ne soit au courant. Des vacances, ça fait du bien de temps en temps. Vacances qu'elle s'est payées en revendant une pokéball signée Swarovski. Une pokéball d'or incrustée de diamants. Le luxe du luxe. Elle l'a reçue d'un riche client de l'île d'Hokkaido, impressionné par ses larmes de crocodile et ses lamentations. Elle était parvenue à lui faire croire qu'elle était une maiko (rien que ça !) et qu'il l'avait déshonorée. Les touristes sont stupides. Celui-ci était russe et pas très au courant des traditions japonaises. Et puis il y avait un pokémon dans la pokéball. Une mustebouée. Ça fait toujours quelques yens en plus. C'est toujours mieux dans sa poche que dans celle d'une autre._

_Elle secoue ses longs cheveux noirs et se glisse dans la piscine de l'énorme bateau. Le soleil, la mer, les goélises qui crient en tournoyant, les visites rapides des îlots de l'archipel... Ce sont vraiment des vacances de rêves. Elle a même trouvé un pigeon à bord, pour lequel elle joue la femme désespérément amoureuse. Grâce à lui, elle n'a presque pas de frais supplémentaires. C'est vraiment la belle vie. Elle devrait faire ça plus souvent. Mais sans doute elle n'aura pas le temps. Les personnes comme elle sont très occupées._

* * *

_Elle marche sur la plage, en tongs. Mais pas n'importe quelles tongs : des tongs ornées de perles. Et puis, un bikini à la coupe moderne, malgré ses cicatrices, mais qui recouvre son tatouage. Elle est en vacances._  
_Montrer ses stigmates à son pigeon l'a rendu encore plus complaisant. Il est aux petits soins pour elle, courant de droite et de gauche pour lui chercher un éventail, un cocktail, ou lui remettre de la crème solaire dans le dos._  
_Elle sourit, allongée dans un transat. Tout va bien. Elle n'a pas trouvé à bord le moindre de ses précédents clients. Elle est parfaitement incognito. Sous sa main, un ananas coupé en tranches. Sur ses yeux, des lunettes de soleil signées Dior. Et à quelques mètres, son pigeon qui court lui chercher des coquillages._  
_\- Un tentacool ! Un tentacool m'a piqué ! À l'aide !_  
_Elle se redresse d'un coup. Ah ça non, elle ne peut pas le permettre ! Qu'il crève après la croisière, libre à lui, mais pas tant qu'elle a besoin qu'il ouvre son portefeuille !_

_Elle sort Drascore et Roserade, pour soutenir son pigeon, et lance Papinox pour chercher de l'aide. Elle accourt également. Ça fait partie de son numéro de femme follement amoureuse. Le tentacool est à terre, dans le sable humide, et il est bien mal en point. Pourtant, il a l'air pas trop faiblard. Ça doit être l'absence d'eau et l'échouage sur la plage qui l'ont mis dans cet état._  
_\- Je suis là mon amour ! Je vais capturer le tentacool pour qu'ils puissent analyser son venin et trouver plus rapidement un antidote !_  
_Elle lance une pokéball sur la méduse, qui se laisse prendre sans faire d'histoires. Puis elle pense que ce n'est que le deuxième pokémon qu'elle capture de toute sa vie. Enfin, pour le garder pour elle après. Elle en a déjà attrapé plein d'autres pour le compte de la Team Rocket._  
_\- Je vais t'accompagner jusqu'à l'infirmerie, mon chéri ! Tiens bon !_  
_Elle est très bonne comédienne._

* * *

_Dans l'infirmerie de l'Océane, les médecins annoncent qu'il va falloir le transporter sur le continent, dans un hôpital, car il a fait une réaction allergique à l'antidote. Elle renifle et essuie des larmes de crocodile. Lui, dans son lit, pâle comme un mort, et gonflé d'eau comme une éponge, lui fait signe._  
_\- Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir rester à tes côtés, mon amour..._  
_Elle cache son visage dans ses mains._  
_\- Mais je t'en prie ne pleure pas ! Je vais guérir très vite, je te promets !_  
_Elle renifle et lui prend la main, plongeant son regard noir et vide dans les beaux yeux bruns de son pigeon._  
_\- Tu ne m'oublieras pas, promis ? demande-t-elle d'une voix humide._  
_\- Promis. Tiens, regarde dans mon portefeuille..._  
_Elle sort l'objet de cuir et le lui apporte._  
_\- Prends cet argent. Je ne vais pas pouvoir continuer à t'offrir de belles choses alors fais-toi plaisir. Et puis... (il fouille au fond de la poche à monnaie) prends cet anneau._

_Elle prend la bague et la regarde. C'est un anneau d'or, tout simple. Même pas une petite pierre de rien du tout pour faire joli. La loose..._  
_\- Cet anneau est le témoin de ma promesse. Ma promesse de t'épouser, lorsque je sortirai de l'hôpital et que tu auras terminé ta croisière._  
_N'importe quoi. Bon, peut-être pourra-t-elle en tirer quelque chose. Mais ce n'est pas garanti._  
_\- Cet anneau est dans ma famille depuis longtemps._  
_Et voilà le mélodrame. Bla bla bla. Héritage de famille, histoires de grands-mères, siècles, générations, bla bla bla. Bon, puisque ce truc est si important pour lui, elle voudra bien avoir l'amabilité de le lui poster lorsqu'elle débarquera de l'Océane. Voire peut-être dès aujourd'hui. Le temps que ça arrive, qu'il ouvre son courrier... reste à savoir si elle accompagnera l'objet d'une lettre ou pas._  
_Non, pas de lettre. Comme ça il n'aura pas d'explication. Et ça lui demandera beaucoup moins de temps._

_Encore quelques phrases, quelques mots d'amour, et puis il lui confie l'adresse de celle de ses villas dans laquelle il va se reposer pendant le temps de sa convalescence. Bien. Elle note, larme à l'œil, et l'embrasse aussi peu froidement que possible. Elle le regarde être emporté par quelques pokémons volants chargés du transport des malades. Ses vacances sont absolument parfaites._

* * *

Il regarde la fille qui la veille était en rose et blanc. Elle est de retour auprès de la scène, en bleu électrique, et elle touche doucement sa poitrine, un peu au-dessus et à gauche du cœur. Le petit lixy fait une nouvelle présentation. Cette fois-ci, il s'agit de démontrer son sang-froid.  
Une musique à glacer les sangs résonne dans la salle. Le dresseur du lionceau enclenche un lanceur automatique ; des nosféraptis de caoutchouc sont envoyés par-dessus le petit pokémon. Celui-ci leur fait bravement face. Il les écarte d'un coup d'jus, puis les défie d'un groz'yeux. Il pousse un hurlement qui ne les met pas en fuite, et finalement, d'une étincelle à laquelle il donne la forme d'un nosféralto, il abat les derniers de ces projectiles.  
La foule applaudit tandis que le dresseur commente la mise en scène, comment lui est venue l'idée, et ainsi de suite.  
La femme de la veille, toujours avec son ceriflor sur l'épaule, lui jette des regards en biais.

* * *

Elle observe du coin de l'œil l'adolescent coiffé au carré. Toute la journée de la veille, il n'a pas arrêté de dévisager les gens et de les saluer en se touchant la partie du corps sur laquelle elle porte son tatouage. Désormais le doute n'est plus possible. C'est un jeune membre de la Team Rocket, qui a fortement besoin d'aide et de conseils. Elle a l'expérience dont il a besoin, et lui peut tout à fait lui permettre de revenir parmi les siens. Elle décide alors de faire le premier pas.

* * *

Kazushige regarde la femme au ceriflor alors qu'elle s'avance vers lui. Et là, sous ses yeux surpris, elle porte la main droite en haut à gauche de son cœur et lui demande :  
\- Comment va le patron, depuis le temps ? Toujours à courir derrière le même pokémon ?  
Les larmes lui montent aux yeux. Il ne peut se retenir de la serrer dans ses bras.  
\- Ah, je suis tellement content ! Tellement content !

* * *

Cerise regarde, surprise, l'adolescent qui lui a sauté au cou. Ah bon, elle le connaît ?  
\- Du calme, voyons ! Du calme ! Et si on nous voyait ?  
Il recule et essuie son nez de sa manche.  
\- Pardon. C'est juste que je commençais à désespérer de rencontrer quelqu'un...  
\- Moi de même, avoue-t-elle.  
Il a un air interloqué.  
\- Ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas été en contact avec le boss, continue-t-elle. Certaines planques sont plus difficiles à gérer que d'autres.  
\- Je comprends.

* * *

Kazushige regarde la femme avec admiration. Elle est allée en planque. Si ça se trouve, elle est actuellement en planque. C'est vraiment super. C'est une des meilleures, qui est spécialement venue ici pour lui. Il en a de la chance !  
Alors il lui explique tout. Qu'il a besoin d'aide pour gérer. Que c'est sa première mission. Qu'il est le fils de Jessie et James. Que le boss part pour la fosse Marianne à la recherche du pokémon-fantôme. Que la guerre contre les yakuzas épuise l'organisation. Qu'une partie de la police a finalement changé de bord et relaye des informations au boss. Que certaines anciennes affaires sont en train de remonter à la surface. Que...  
Elle l'arrête. Il ne faut pas trop en dire, pas en public. Avant toute chose, elle a besoin de savoir quels pokémons il a, pour pouvoir mettre au point une stratégie.

* * *

Cerise réfléchit longuement, assise à une petite table au café-bar, seule. Elle a donné rendez-vous à Kazushige pour dans quelques heures. Ça lui permet de réfléchir un peu et, éventuellement, de gagner un peu d'argent.  
Voyons. Il a avec lui un smogogo, un saquedeneu, un onix, une amonita. Il est possible d'utiliser saquedeneu pour envoyer de la poudre dodo dans la ventilation. Onix peut déclencher une tempête de sable masquant l'intervention du gamin. Et puis, il y a le brouillard de smogogo. En faisant agir ces trois pokémons indépendamment, il est possible de se glisser au milieu de la foule et de capturer quelques petits sans défense. Mais il faudra se limiter en nombre, d'une part pour pouvoir tout transporter incognito, d'autre part pour éviter d'attirer l'attention. Oui, voilà sans doute la solution.  
Et voilà une dizaine de milliers de yens pas loin de tomber dans sa poche. Bonjour monsieur, on se sent seul ?

* * *

Sato Iria regarde Matsumoto Ichigo par-dessus sa tasse de thé. Ils ont discuté ensemble pendant trois longues heures. Trois heures si longues que l'homme qui attendait Matsumoto dans la chambre à coucher a fini par se rhabiller et s'en aller.  
Le blond Matsumoto se prend la tête à deux mains. Il ne sait pas quoi penser. Ça fait plus de trois ans qu'il n'a pas revu sa femme. Il la considère comme morte. Et là, Sato lui annonce qu'elle se cacherait dans le laboratoire d'un certain professeur Chen, dans une ville nommée Shimoda ? Et qu'elle est trempée jusqu'au cou dans une affaire louche ?  
\- Et j'ai besoin de votre aide, conclut Sato. Je sais qu'elle gardait quelque part les copies des dossiers sur lesquels elle était en train de travailler. J'ai décidé de tirer cette affaire au clair, pour l'aider.  
Il soupire.  
\- Et si _vous_ êtes dans la merde, qui vous en tirera ?

Elle baisse la tête. Ses boucles blondes rebondissent autour de son visage, comme des ressorts. Elle est jolie, mais Matsumoto s'est juré de n'avoir qu'une seule femme dans sa vie, sa chère et tendre épouse. Il ne cèdera pas à la tentation. Quitte à s'oublier dans les bras d'un homme ayant lui aussi les cheveux blonds et bouclés.  
\- Pour le moment, la seule à être « dans la merde » comme vous dites, c'est Yumi. Je n'ai jamais été aussi proche d'une collègue de travail, avant. J'aimerais lui venir en aide.  
Pendant quelques instants, il se permet d'imaginer à quoi elles auraient pu ressembler, Yumi et Sato, dans leurs moments les plus proches et les plus intimes. Il se secoue. Ce n'est pas le moment.  
\- Bien. Vous avez gagné. J'espère juste que ça va l'aider elle.  
Elle acquiesce. Elle fera de son mieux pour que, au moins, les problèmes qu'elle pourrait encourir ne rejaillissent pas sur Yumi.

* * *

La nuit est déjà tombée lorsque Sato Iria, une sacoche pleine de papiers sous le bras, sort de l'immeuble de fonction où vit Matsumoto Ichigo, seul depuis trois ans. Elle a pitié de lui. Il est à moitié mort d'angoisse pour sa femme, et il compense avec des périodes de sexe fébrile, et des périodes d'abrutissement et d'alcoolisme.  
Elle regarde autour d'elle avant de reprendre le chemin de son hôtel. Elle a l'impression de porter une bombe. La moindre ombre lui fait peur. Elle regrette de n'avoir pas son caninos de service avec elle. Puis elle regrette de ne pas avoir suffisamment bien entraîné ses autres pokémons.  
Elle entend des pas derrière elle. Elle n'a rien à craindre, elle le sait. Elle est capable de se défendre, même si ses autres pokémons ne sont pas aussi réactifs et aussi disciplinés que Caninos.  
Les pas se rapprochent, la rattrapent. Surtout, ne pas accélérer. Ne pas montrer qu'elle a peur. Ne pas se mettre à courir, non, surtout pas. Les gens vont la dépasser, et tout va bien aller.

Une main de fer s'abat sur son épaule.  
\- Alors ma belle, on se promène ?  
Elle se retourne. Elle est prête à se battre. Elle a déjà la main à la ceinture.  
\- Sato Iria, nous avons un message pour vous de la part du patron.  
Elle tressaillit en entendant son nom. Elle ne se méfie pas lorsqu'ils s'approchent d'un demi-pas supplémentaire.

* * *

En larmes, la policière blonde git sur le trottoir. Elle se tient les joues à deux mains, et le sang glisse entre ses doigts. Titubante, elle parvient à se redresser. Elle est encore assez proche de l'appartement de Matsumoto.  
Lorsqu'il répond à l'interphone, elle ne peut pas très bien articuler. Ses joues ont été tranchées avec une lame de rasoir, et les documents ont été volés. Pas son argent, pas ses papiers. Juste les documents. Et ils lui ont murmuré à l'oreille, juste avant de s'en aller :  
\- Tiens-toi tranquille, ma jolie, et oublie ta copine et son pokémon insaisissable. Parce que la prochaine fois, c'est ta gorge qu'on ouvre.  
Alors elle pleure, appuyée contre le mur, sous l'interphone. Elle a besoin d'aide. Elle veut rentrer chez elle. Elle veut sa maman.

* * *

Le soir s'étend doucement sur la ville de Maebashi. À la terrasse d'un café, loin du hall d'exposition où les dresseurs continuent de prendre part aux exhibitions et aux concours, Cerise prend des nouvelles de l'organisation grâce à Kazushige. Elle apprend que les usines de Yokohama sont en perdition, ce qui pose problème compte tenu de l'actuelle fragilité de l'équilibre financier.

\- Des avocats ont fini par mettre le doigt sur les vices de forme qui nous permettaient de tourner à plein régime malgré les lois de préservation de l'environnement, explique l'adolescent. Maintenant, le boss est en train d'essayer de tout revendre le plus vite possible. C'est absolument essentiel. Les frais de procès sont faramineux.  
\- Ben dis donc... fait Cerise, sans oser avouer que c'est elle qui est à l'origine de tout ce remue-ménage.  
\- Le plus vite on se sera débarrassé de ce gouffre à fric, le mieux ce sera. Le boss est en train d'y travailler. Le plus important sera d'effacer totalement toutes les traces des mouvement bancaires.  
\- Ça va pas être simple...  
\- Effectivement. Mais, malgré tous les fonds absorbés par la guerre contre les yakuzas, et malgré la poursuite incessante que le boss fait de son pokémon-fantôme, nous avons tout de même suffisamment de ressources pour ce genre d'opérations.  
\- J'ai comme l'impression qu'on s'essouffle, quand même.  
\- C'est pas faux. Le boss se fait vieux et il n'a personne pour prendre le relais.  
« Bingo » pense simplement Cerise en remontant ses lunettes.

Après quelques instants de silence à savourer de délicieux granités, Cerise finit par orienter la conversation vers l'attaque du hall d'exposition. Elle fait part de sa stratégie bien mûrie. Elle est fière de sa stratégie, de son plan d'attaque. Et puis, ça lui a permis de garder l'esprit occupé pendant que son corps l'était ailleurs.  
\- Vous pensez vraiment que ça va marcher ?  
Elle soupire. N'a-t-il donc rien écouté pendant tout ce temps ?  
\- C'est ta meilleure solution, étant donné les pokémons que tu as avec toi et la nature du terrain. Tu dois toujours utiliser le terrain à ton avantage. Le terrain est ton ami. Tu connais la disposition de tout dans ce bâtiment, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Et bien, à force de tourner, oui.  
\- Tant mieux. La moindre bouche de ventilation, la moindre ampoule, et jusqu'au nombre exact de marches et de toilettes, tu dois tout connaître par cœur, aussi bien que si c'était ta propre chambre. Tu dois pouvoir t'y déplacer les yeux fermés. Ça ira ?  
\- Je pense que oui.  
\- Et au fait, ne m'oublie pas ! Pense au lixy si tu peux, un laporeille sinon.  
\- Bien chef !  
Elle lui fait signe pendant qu'il s'éloigne. Elle aura bien gagné sa semaine.

* * *

Giovanni entre précipitamment dans le commissariat central de Tokyo. Un peu essoufflé, il rejoint quelques agents à sa charge, derrière un miroir dans tain.  
\- Alors ? demande-t-il.  
\- Ils n'ont toujours pas parlé, répond l'agent de police.  
Dans la pièce d'interrogatoire, on peut voir une vieille dame toute petite et toute ridée, de presque quatre-vingts ans. À ses côtés, un homme de plus de soixante-dix ans, barbichette, long nez, lunettes, cheveux en crête.  
\- Et vous n'avez aucune idée de la façon dont ils ont pu pénétrer dans nos locaux ?

L'agent secoue la tête. Giovanni fulmine.  
\- Cette femme, c'est l'ancienne Conseil des Quatre Agatha, imbécile ! La maîtresse des spectres !  
\- Mais chef...  
\- Ah non, ne me sortez pas encore une idiotie du genre « j'étais pas encore né » ! Je ne vous paye pas pour lambiner ! Vous êtes censé connaître par cœur la liste de tous ceux qui nous menacent !  
\- Mais patron...  
\- Pas de mais ! Êtes-vous bien certain d'avoir réussi à récupérer tous leurs pokémons ?  
\- Et bien, la femme portait une pokéball vide, mais comme elle me disait...  
\- Triple idiot ! C'est un ectoplasma qui devrait être à l'intérieur ! C'est ainsi qu'elle s'infiltre partout ! Et c'est comme ça qu'elle va nous filer entre les doigts, pour peu que vous lui laissez un chemin d'ombre !

Giovanni s'approche de l'interphone de la salle d'interrogatoire, dans laquelle se trouvent deux officiers.  
\- Vous deux, écoutez-moi ! Je veux que vous ne vous approchiez pas des suspects ! Évitez de lui laisser le moindre chemin d'ombre !  
\- Compris.  
Les deux agents sortent de la salle alors que la vieille dame s'effondre sur la table, sanglotante.  
\- Nous sommes cuits, Fujii ! Nous sommes définitivement cuits !  
\- Mais non, il ne faut pas dire ça...  
\- Ils savent pour Ectoplasma. Et ils ne nous laisseront jamais sortir. Parce que...

Giovanni à nouveau s'approche de l'interphone.  
\- Bonsoir, chère Agatha du Conseil des Quatre ! Comme on se retrouve, dites-moi, après toutes ces années !  
\- Qui êtes-vous ?  
\- Comment, vous ne vous rappelez plus ? Je suis votre pire cauchemar !  
\- Giovanni...  
\- Exactement ! Je vous que vous n'avez pas la mémoire si courte que ça finalement.  
\- Traître ! hurle Fujii.  
\- Oh non, c'est plutôt vous qui devriez être appelés ainsi. Nous avions convenu que jamais plus vous ne tenteriez quoi que ce soit contre moi. Et que jamais plus vous ne tenteriez de vous rapprocher de Mewtwo.  
\- Comment pouvez-vous... ! s'exclame Fujii.  
\- Mais je peux tout ! Mewtwo est à moi ! Je sais où il se trouve à présent ! J'ai même décidé d'aller lui rendre une petite visite dans son repère. Mais lorsque j'ai appris que vous étiez de retour sur scène, j'ai déplacé mon rendez-vous pour venir vous voir. Ne suis-je pas grand, puissant et parfois, un peu trop magnanime ?

Fujii et Oshiro fulminent. Ils sont irrémédiablement pris au piège.  
\- Vous ne sortirez d'ici que lorsque l'ectoplasma aura rejoint sa pokéball. Alors seulement je vous laisserai la possibilité de tenter de vous défendre lors qu'un procès non-équitable. Car vous êtes des terroristes, désormais, ne l'oubliez pas. Vous avez pénétré sans autorisation dans les locaux les plus secrets de la police centrale de notre pays ! Et vous avez des antécédents ! Agatha, ma belle, n'as-tu pas consommé ta jeunesse en actes de délinquance ? Et toi Etsuya... Je pensais pouvoir compter sur toi pour créer Mewtwo puis mourir incognito. Mais non. Je vais hélas devoir rappeler tes tentatives ratées de cloner ta fille. Et exhiber ce pikachu comme preuve !

Il sort de sa poche la photographie froissée d'un pikachu dont les oreilles sont ornées d'un M et non d'un dessin oblique. Il la plaque contre le miroir sans tain et modifie la polarité de la vitre, pour que les deux prisonniers puissent voir le cliché.  
\- Mais ce n'est même pas moi qui ai cloné ce pikachu ! plaide Fujii. Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !  
\- Je peux tout faire. Et puis, qui croira donc vos recherches secrètes tendant à prouver qu'un pokémon a copié d'autres pokémons pour jouer avec et pour se sentir moins seul ?  
Fujii essuie des larmes de rage tandis que Giovanni rétablit la polarité initiale de la vitre. Il se tourne vers les agents rassemblés autour de lui.  
\- Je veux que l'ectoplasma restant soit capturé dans les vingt-quatre heures. Je veux que le procès commence dans quarante-huit, et qu'il ait un retentissement national. Qu'on en parle partout. Quitte à créer de fausses preuves pour occuper la presse. Et je veux que dans deux semaines, les usines de Yokohama soient définitivement abandonnées. Tous les fonds disponibles devront être réorientés pour localiser et capturer les autres clones créés par Mewtwo. Utilisez tous les moyens disponibles qui ne sont pas réquisitionnés dans notre lutte contre les yakuzas.

Il respire un grand coup.  
\- Quant à moi, j'espère pouvoir être parti d'ici une semaine afin de repérer les lieux et de lui lancer un défi. Cette fois-ci, Mewtwo ne m'échappera pas.  
\- Comment ça, « cette fois-ci » ? Mais chef, c'est la première fois que...  
\- Crétins ! Tripes idiots ! Vous ne savez donc pas que Mewtwo a le pouvoir d'effacer la mémoire ? Je sais que je l'ai affronté et qu'il m'a vaincu de trop nombreuses fois pour ma fierté ! Et qu'aucun d'entre nous ne garde le moindre souvenir de tout ce qui s'est passé ! J'avance à l'aveuglette à chaque fois que je dois lui faire face et le pire, c'est qu'il se pourrait bien que je refasse à chaque fois exactement les mêmes erreurs !  
\- Mais chef, pourquoi vous enfermez pas la copie de vos plans de bataille dans des coffres à la banque ? Voire même en pays étranger ? Pour les mettre à l'abri de Mewtwo !  
\- Je l'ai déjà fait trois fois. Et à chaque fois, j'ai reçu un courrier disant que suivant mes ordres, le contenu du coffre aurait pu m'être renvoyé à la date voulue et en recommandé, si ledit coffre n'avait pas été vide.

* * *

Kami sourit en lui-même. Il aime beaucoup cette plaisanterie. Et puis, l'idée que Giovanni se prépare à aller le chasser là où il n'est pas est amusante aussi. Cet humain est vraiment trop stupide. Plus l'âge le rattrape, plus il devient stupide. Oui, vraiment, le laisser en vie était une excellente idée. Il peut maintenant contempler la lente décadence de ce génie du crime, et de toute son organisation. Alors il se fait des paris avec lui-même, pour essayer de deviner combien d'années encore la Team Rocket va réussir à rester soudée. Une chose est certaine, il survivra à son ennemi. Et cette pensée lui est plus douce qu'un soir d'été.

* * *

Chapitre basé sur la chanson Let go de Soil.


	24. Indestructible

  _du 1er au 18 septembre 514_

* * *

Installée confortablement dans la chambre d'hôtel où loge Kazushige, Cerise caresse le dos du petit lixy. Elle l'a nommé Léo, comme le lion blanc de la vieille histoire, et elle l'a décoloré. Mais aussi Léo, comme son frère, Léo, comme l'homme qu'elle aime. Pour ne pas oublier qui est elle. Pour ne pas oublier que quoi qu'elle fasse, ça ne peut pas être pire que ce qu'elle a déjà fait. Pour se donner du courage. Parce que revenir parmi les siens ne sera pas chose aisée.  
Assis à la table, les pattes de devant entourant une tasse de thé, le vieux miaouss qui parle affiche un sourire béat.  
\- Et bien, je te l'avais dit, qu'on finirait par réussir quelque chose !

L'adolescent acquiesce et s'assoit à son tour.  
\- Peut-être n'en avons-nous pris qu'une douzaine, mais pour un premier coup c'est plutôt pas mal !  
\- Ouais ! renchérit le miaouss. Tes parents ont perdu des années à courir après un pikachu avant d'admettre qu'ils n'y arriveraient jamais et qu'il valait mieux passer à autre chose. À ton âge...  
Le pokémon s'interrompt.  
\- En fait quand ils avaient ton âge, j'apprenais tout juste à parler. Et après j'ai été le favori du boss. Mais il a préféré un persian !  
Le miaouss s'effondre sur la table.  
\- Toutes ces années de bons et loyaux services, tout ça pour quoi ? Rien ! Rien du tout !

Cerise soupire.  
\- Y'en a qui sont passés par pire, et qui sont tout bonnement abandonnés sans aucunes nouvelles.  
L'adolescent la regarde.  
\- Quoi, on vous a abandonnée ?  
\- Ouais. Et pas qu'un peu. Infiltrée chez les yakuzas pendant presque trois ans, sans compter tout ce que j'ai fait avant ! C'est moi qui ai persuadé le vieux Yamamoto du parc Safari d'acheter nos produits, entre autres. Et depuis des mois, plus aucune nouvelle. Remarque, je m'étais enterrée chez le prof Chen à Shimoda. Ça explique sans doute.  
Les yeux de l'adolescent scintillent.  
\- Wahou ! Vous devez avoir volé plein de pokémons !  
\- Ouais, à l'époque ma partenaire et moi on se défendait bien. Par exemple, le coup où j'ai récupéré une nidorina...

* * *

Alors que Cerise dort profondément, entourée par ses pokémons, Kazushige se glisse jusque dans le hall de l'hôtel. Il glisse une fausse carte de dresseur dans la fente du téléphone et compose un numéro.  
\- Pizza TR j'écoute ?  
\- Une chili avec triple piment.  
\- Un instant...

La voix de l'hôtesse est remplacée par celle, plus rauque, d'un cinquantenaire.  
\- Qui est là ?  
\- Miyake Kazushige.  
\- Ah, Kazu ! Comment vont les affaires ?  
\- Une douzaine seulement, mais sans traces.  
\- Tu es plus doué que tes parents.  
\- Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vous appelle.  
\- Ah ? Quelque chose de grave ?  
\- Une vieille soubrette prétend avoir bossé au resto. C'est elle qui m'a aidé à servir. Ses conseils ont été très utiles, elle s'y connaît dans le métier.  
\- Et actuellement, que fait-elle ?  
\- Don d'organes.  
\- Elle est tombée bien bas.

Un silence, puis Kazushige reprend.  
\- Elle est un peu moins que trentenaire, lunettes...  
\- Ça ne me sera d'aucune utilité. On change facilement de sexe et d'apparence.  
\- Elle a dit avoir passé les trois dernières années au milieu des wattouats, pour tenter d'approcher le berger.  
\- Voilà qui est intéressant...

Bruit de clavier de l'autre côté du fil.  
\- T'as d'autres infos ?  
\- Actuellement, elle travaillerait pour l'ami Chelin de l'Argentine.  
\- Bon sang, ils ont pas fini avec ces histoires...  
\- Je vous demande pardon ?  
\- Nan, rien d'important.  
\- Que suis-je censé faire ?  
\- Rien. Que veut-elle ?  
\- Être à nouveau reconnue. Elle prétend être oubliée et avoir bien gagné le droit à une retraite anticipée.  
\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Pour le moment, reste en contact avec elle et garde-la à vue. Je vais chercher de mon côté. Tu recevras les prochaines instructions par la voie habituelle, et tu rendras tes gains de même.  
\- Bien reçu.

Il raccroche et compose un autre numéro.  
\- Pizza TR j'écoute ?  
\- Allo, ici Miyake Kazushige. J'ai passé commande il y a longtemps et j'attends toujours.  
\- Un instant, ne quittez pas...  
On entend des doigts pianoter sur un clavier.  
\- Ah voilà, je vous ai retrouvé ! Une quatre-saisons ! Voulez-vous me rappeler l'adresse à laquelle nous devons vous livrer ?  
Il donne l'adresse de l'hôtel. Une heure est convenue.  
\- Très bien ! À très bientôt et merci encore de votre confiance !  
L'hôtesse raccroche.

* * *

L'adolescent, quelques heures plus tard, attend tranquillement sur le parking de l'hôtel. Un scooter noir s'approche, avec « pizza TR » marqué sur le côté. Kazushige touche sa poitrine, un peu en haut et à gauche du cœur. Le scooter s'arrête.  
\- C'est bien vous, la quatre-saisons ? demande le conducteur du scooter.  
Sous le capot, un magnéti bourdonne doucement.  
\- Je viens vérifier la commande, répond l'adolescent.

Quelques boîtes de pizzas lui sont présentées. Discrètement, en les ouvrant pour soit-disant vérifier que c'est bien ce qu'il a demandé, il glisse les pokéballs des pokémons volés à l'intérieur. Puis il saisit celle qui contient un papier.  
\- Les autres sont froides. Je vous paye que celle-là.  
Il glisse quelques billets dans la main du conducteur. Celui-ci lui rend la « monnaie », c'est-à-dire une liasse de grosses coupures correspondant au prix des douze pokémons volés. Puis le scooter disparait à nouveau dans la nuit noire, emportant avec lui les pizzas dites « froides » et dont les boîtes cachent le butin de Miyake Kazushige, membre de l'escouade junior de la Team Rocket.

* * *

Assis dans la chambre d'hôtel, Kazushige déguste la pizza froide tout en lisant et relisant ses instructions. Lorsqu'il est bien certain de les avoir mémorisées, il déchire le papier en tout petits morceaux qu'il avale ensuite. C'est plus prudent que de brûler le message. On peut toujours retrouver des morceaux qui ont échappé aux flammes.

* * *

Dans le sous-sol de son arène, Maître Giovanni est en proie à une migraine tenace. Se débarrasser des usines de Yokohama fut un véritable casse-tête. Les avocats sont tenaces et les moyens de la Team Rocket ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient. La recherche incessante de Mewtwo et la guerre contre les yakuzas sont également deux autres problèmes majeurs auxquels il faut quotidiennement faire face. Et puis il y a Oshiro et Fujii, mais ce problème est maintenant réglé. Il reste celui de l'« invitée mystère », comme il l'appelle. C'est une jeune femme qui est persuadée d'avoir fait partie de la Team Rocket. Elle est actuellement en train de seconder le jeune Kazushige, fils de Jessie et James.

Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. Il a envoyé le sous-marin vers l'île où Mewtwo se cache, et il ne sait pas si ses hommes arriveront à temps, c'est-à-dire avant la date fatidique du 23 septembre. Comme il regrette de ne pas avoir pu se déplacer en personne ! Qui donc pourrait mieux que lui se saisir de l'insaisissable pokémon ? Mais peut-être est-ce mieux, qu'il reste dans son quartier général. Ainsi il pourra arriver sur place et camper du vingt-deux à minuit du soir, jusqu'au vingt-quatre à minuit du matin. Il est bien décidé à venir à bout de son ennemi, cette année. Il ne peut plus supporter les humiliations, ni la longue attente. Trop souvent il lui a filé entre les doigts. Cela n'arrivera plus.

* * *

_Elle ferme les yeux. Elle a mal à la tête. Pour une raison qu'elle ignore, le boss a décidé de faire passer un examen de connaissances scientifiques à l'ensemble de son organisation, du plus pitoyable membre des troupes de combat jusqu'à la crème de la crème, comme l'Agent 009, dite « Tulipe Noire »._  
Elle est satisfaite de ses propres résultats. Elle sait qu'elle a fait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, et sans doute mieux que la plupart de ses confrères et consœurs. Elle a passé la plus grande partie de son temps au bordel à étudier tout ce qu'elle pouvait, et même après, lorsqu'elle a été intronisée en compagnie de Murietta – désormais Jane – elle a continué à emmagasiner le plus de savoir possible. Maintenant, tout cela paye. Le temps passé à se casser la tête sur des graphiques incompréhensibles. Le temps perdu à tenter de retenir par cœur des listes de données. Tout cela, finalement, est payant.  
Elle rebouche son stylo et rassemble ses feuilles. Elle relit soigneusement ses réponses. Tout est parfait.

* * *

_Les résultats sont affichés dans le grand hall du quartier général. Les membres de la Team Rocket sont tous venus de très loin pour savoir où ils se placent dans le classement. Calamity regarde la meilleure moitié, du moins bon vers le meilleur. Elle ne trouve son nom nulle part. Cela l'inquiète. Elle a trouvé celui de Jane, celui d'autres personnes qu'elle connaît. Plus elle monte dans la liste, plus elle tremble de la tête aux pieds. Elle sait qu'elle ne peut pas être aussi bonne. Arrivée au top dix, elle doit s'arrêter quelques instants. Puis elle achève le supplice. Dixième place... c'est pas elle. Neuvième... pas elle non plus. Huitième, septième... elle remonte la liste et arrive à la première place. Ce n'est pas elle non plus._

_Quelqu'un la saisit par le bras. Elle ne se retourne pas et commence à lire la liste à partir de la moitié. Il faut absolument qu'elle sache où elle se classe par rapport au reste._  
_La prise se resserre sur elle. Elle tourne la tête. C'est Jane._  
_\- Tu es vingt-troisième, lui annonce Calamity. C'est vraiment bien. Moi je ne vois mon nom nulle part._  
_\- Tu es convoquée chez le boss, regarde !_  
_La blonde Jane pointe du doigt l'en-tête du tableau. Effectivement, juste en-dessous de « classement des participants du meilleur résultat au moins bon » il est noté qu'elle est convoquée par le boss en personne. Elle est à la fois interloquée, effrayée et agréablement surprise._

* * *

_Dans le bureau obscur, le boss caresse son persian aux griffes couvertes d'or. Il lui parle à mi-voix._  
_\- Alors mon p'tit bout'chou, que penses-tu de celle que j'ai choisie ? C'est une excellente idée, n'est-ce pas ? Elle saura bien espionner pour moi ! Elle saura bien détecter la moindre faille, la moindre erreur, et tout me rapporter fidèlement. Elle saura faire tout cela pour moi. Je le sais. Je le sens. Et elle saura également avoir l'éclair de génie qui pourrait bien sauver toute l'affaire. Tu ne penses pas ? Moi je pense que si._  
_Elle frappe doucement au chambranle de la porte, pour notifier sa présence._  
_\- Entre, entre !_  
_Elle fait quelques pas vers le boss. Elle l'a déjà vu de près, de très très près, comme toutes les filles de l'organisation d'ailleurs. Et comme beaucoup d'hommes, certainement. C'est le chef. Il a tous les droits. Mais c'est la première fois qu'elle va avoir une vraie conversation avec lui. Une conversation faite de vrais mots, chacun assis sur sa chaise, de son propre côté du bureau. Elle tremble comme une jeune épousée le soir de ses noces._  
_\- Ferme la porte derrière toi, s'il te plaît._

_Elle pousse le battant et le clenche. Lentement, lentement, elle vient s'asseoir sur son propre siège, de son propre côté du bureau._  
_\- Tes connaissances scientifiques et tes idées intéressantes te valent une promotion._  
_\- Une promotion ? Vraiment ? Vous êtes trop généreux !_  
_Intérieurement elle fait ses prières, persuadée qu'elle va se faire tailler en pièces. Les gens sont comme ça, du côté du crime. Du côté de la loi aussi, paraît-il._  
_\- J'ai décidé de t'envoyer à Oshima dans le laboratoire d'un certain Fujii. Il travaille actuellement à renforcer les pokémons par des manipulations scientifiques. Tout a commencé il y a une vingtaine d'années, lorsque nous avons découvert, en Argentine, un dresseur qui maltraitait ses pokémons..._

* * *

Cerise bâille et s'étire. Après toutes ces années de bons et loyaux services, après tout ce qu'elle a sué sang et eau pour la Team Rocket, elle va finalement pouvoir rentrer chez elle. Le jeune Kazushige va l'y aider. Il l'a promis, lors de leur attaque d'un groupe de dresseurs débutants. Plus que deux ou trois semaines, et il rentrera au QG, en l'emmenant, elle. Sa joie est telle qu'il lui en vient des larmes de bonheur.

* * *

Après deux nuits infructueuses à lire et relire des dossiers sans pouvoir mettre la main sur un profil correspondant à son « invitée mystère », Giovanni décide de laisser tomber et de confier le dossier à sa secrétaire, comme il le fait tous les ans.  
Tous les ans.  
À peu près à la même date.  
Et toujours, la description physique est similaire.  
Et toujours, à peu près à la même date, la police retrouve un cadavre.  
Et toujours, ce cadavre a à peu près la même description physique, toujours celle de son « invitée mystère », qui cesse d'ailleurs de faire des vagues dès le 23 septembre.

Quelque chose fait « tilt » dans le cerveau de Giovanni. À force de se battre sur tous les fronts, il en était venu à complètement ignorer ce détail pourtant crucial. À force de ne prêter aucune attention aux éventuelles taupes, il a fini par noyer le poisson. Alors il décroche son téléphone et engueule sa secrétaire le plus copieusement possible.  
\- Et donc, je veux IMMÉDIATEMENT sur mon bureau les dossiers des années précédentes ! Toutes les personnes qui prétendaient faire partie de l'organisation et dont nous n'avons trouvé trace ni avant ni après ! Ainsi que tous les dossiers de toutes les victimes de Mewtwo ! Et le dossier M2 au grand complet ! Et que ça saute !  
Puis il raccroche le combiné. Il a bien besoin de se détendre avant de se lancer à corps perdu dans l'étude de toutes ces paperasses. Il n'a plus beaucoup de temps. La date approche à grands pas.

* * *

Lorsqu'il revient de sa salle de bains, il retrouve des dizaines de kilogrammes de papiers entassés sur et autour de son bureau. Un peu surpris, il s'apprête à décrocher son téléphone, mais une femme en court kimono d'homme, encadrée par deux hommes portant l'uniforme des troupes de combat, ouvrent la porte. Ils traînent une chaise à roulettes sur laquelle s'entasse une pile de dossiers haute comme un lockpin.  
\- Et bien, qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce foutoir ? interroge Giovanni.  
\- Les dossiers que vous aviez demandés, boss, répond la femme. Et on en a encore le double qui attend en bas. Vous êtes bien sûr que vous voulez vous en occuper vous-même ?

Il grogne. Tout ça ne va pas du tout avec son planning.  
\- Bon ! Prenez toutes les équipes disponible et étudiez-moi tout ça à fond ! Je veux que vous me sortiez de là tout ce qui pourrait être lié, et que vous vous débarrassiez du reste !  
\- Ça va prendre des jours, patron...  
\- Et bien on y mettra des jours s'il le faut ! Et je veux un résumé heure par heure de votre avancement !  
\- Comme vous voulez, chef.

Les documents font alors le trajet inverse, sortant du bureau du boss pour retourner s'entasser devant les sous-fifres. Ce sont de longues, très longues heures d'attente qui commencent pour un Giovanni qui sent que le temps est désormais son ennemi, plus mortel encore que l'insaisissable Mewtwo.

* * *

Un appel, le voilà qui saute dans sa limousine. Direction : Tokyo. Le procès d'Oshiro et de Fujii a commencé et ils restent de marbre lorsqu'ils sont interrogés. Ils n'ont pas prononcé le moindre mot, même entre eux, depuis la visite de Giovanni au commissariat central de la capitale. Même s'ils vont finir bien évidemment sous les verrous à un moment ou à un autre, il est frustré. Lorsqu'il torture quelqu'un, même à distance et par procuration, la moindre des choses est que ce quelqu'un réagisse ! Et là, rien du tout. Aucune réaction. Pas même un gémissement. Rien qu'un silence résigné. C'est absolument horrible. Où sont passés les cris, les supplications ? Où sont les mille et un gestes désespérés, tentatives vaines de plaire au geôlier pour obtenir remise de peine ? Où est passé le plaisir de torturer des gens ? S'il avait décidé le procès de poupées de cire, il aurait peut-être eu un meilleur spectacle. C'est affligeant. Pour lui en tout cas. Il en a presque envie d'arracher les moustaches de son persian, pour entendre au moins un être vivant gémir et crier.

* * *

Dans leur cellule commune, Oshiro et Fujii sont assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Ils se tiennent la main et ne parlent pas. Ils savent que ce n'est pas la peine. Ils savent ce que pense l'autre. Ils savent ce qu'ils ont fait par le passé, les risques qu'ils avaient décidé de prendre en toute connaissance de cause. Ils savent que ce qu'ils vivent à présent, c'était un risque qu'ils avaient pris ensemble. Et ils n'accepteront aucune négociation. Quitte à être publiquement déshonorés et à passer le peu d'années qu'il leur reste en prison. Bien sûr, c'est triste pour Chen, qui ne reverra jamais plus sa chère Oshiro, mais tant qu'il reste tranquille dans son laboratoire, il garde la moitié de son cœur. C'est mieux comme ça. Mieux vaut qu'il soit laissé en-dehors de cette histoire.  
Hors de la cellule, assis sur une chaise, Giovanni parle seul. Tout ce qu'il dit ne les fait pas changer d'avis. C'est terriblement frustrant.

* * *

_Ça y est, le voilà à nouveau captif. Il le possède à nouveau. Briser sa volonté ne sera plus qu'une question de temps. Le mécanisme qu'il a fait concevoir est un véritable engin de torture, ne laissant de lésions que sur les nerfs, et empêchant de mourir suite aux mauvais traitements._   
_\- Tu es fort, mais tu vas découvrir que la douleur est plus forte que la volonté._   
_Il a longtemps étudié des livres comme « 1984 » de Orwell afin de mettre au point une technique sûre pour briser son ennemi et le soumettre._   
_\- Combien de temps vas-tu résister ?_

_Il jubile. Il sait que même une créature aussi forte et puissante que son ennemi finira par plier. Alors il entame une petite conversation qu'il trouve bien distrayante de par son ironie._   
_\- C'est vraiment un endroit magnifique. Je savais que tu te cacherais dans un lieu comme celui-ci. C'est parfait pour mon nouveau laboratoire, dans lequel je concevrai une armée de clones surpuissants. Et c'est toi qui seras à leur tête._   
_Il écoute avec attention son propre discours. La victoire est déjà dans sa main._

* * *

Giovanni bâille et s'étire. Il déteste ce genre de rêves, trop réalistes, qui ont un goût de vérité. Comme des souvenirs que Mewtwo n'aurait pas totalement réussi à effacer. Bizarrement, ces souvenirs pâlots au goût de défaite, il est heureux que Mewtwo ne les lui ait pas laissé garder. Ça le fait grimacer, de penser qu'il puisse être redevable à Mewtwo de quelque chose, aussi minime soit-elle. En y repensant, il lui doit tout le chiffre qu'il était parvenu à faire en revendant les pokémons capturés avec son aide. C'est horrible, quand on y pense. Il s'en arrache les cheveux. C'est absolument désagréable. Et là, de l'autre côté des barreaux, il y a deux autres choses tout aussi désagréables, qui ne veulent rien dire et qui semblent ne rien entendre ni ne rien écouter.  
Ils doivent bien avoir un point faible. Quelqu'un qu'ils cherchent à tout prix à protéger. Quelqu'un pour qui ils sont prêts à aller au bout de l'enfer. Voyons...

Des dossiers tombent l'un après l'autre sur le sol. Des anciens Maîtres et Maîtresses d'arène. Des anciens des Conseils des Quatre. Aucune idée ne lui vient. Ils n'ont plus de famille proche. Ils n'ont plus d'amis. Sauf peut-être une inspectrice de Mito, disparue de la circulation depuis plus de trois ans et qui traînerait, selon la rumeur, dans le laboratoire de Chen. Et puis Chen bien entendu. Que peut-il faire de pire au vieux professeur ? À part le démettre... S'il est démis, à coup sûr il en mourra de dépression. Il est devenu dépendant de son travail, même s'il ne travaille plus vraiment. Le temps passe et emporte tout. Surtout les vieux, et lui-même est en train d'en devenir un. Quelle misère !  
Le laboratoire de Chen. L'inspectrice Matsumoto-Takahashi Yumi. Mewtwo. Ça a l'air de coller ensemble dans sa tête. Voyons, qui donc, amie de Yumi, avait il y a pas longtemps fourré son nez dans un dossier marqué « M2 » pour l'envoyer dans le laboratoire de Chen ? Sato Iria, ou quelque chose dans le genre. Et puis, cette femme, soit-disant une ancienne de la Team Rocket, qui prétend revenir de chez les yakuzas et se planquer chez Chen... où est-il ce dossier, déjà ? Ah voilà. Actuellement en train d'assister Kazushige dans ses premières missions. Il sera facile de la retrouver. D'après les prélèvement ADN effectués sur Cerise, assistante de Chen, celle-ci n'est autre que Matsumoto-Takahashi Yumi, revenue amnésique de sa planque chez les yakuzas. Elle est actuellement absente du laboratoire de Chen. Et la personne qui assiste Kazushige correspond à son signalement. Le ceriflor, le dinoclier, l'akwakwak, le florizarre shiney, le bébé kangourex, une passion pour les porygons, tout y est.

Les feuilles glissent des mains de Giovanni. Bon sang, tous les ans au mois de septembre et ce depuis vingt ans, le même scénario reprend, seuls les pokémons changent. Une femme amnésique, même apparence, qui prétend avoir fait partie de la Team Rocket, et qu'on retrouve, démembrée, dans les ruines du laboratoire d'Oshima. À l'endroit même où Mewtwo est né.  
Toutes les pièces du puzzle s'assemblent dans la vieille tête du maffioso. Cette année, la victime attitrée, il sait qui elle est. Et il a la possibilité de lui mettre la main dessus. Donc, un appât pour capturer Mewtwo. Et peut-être même un moyen de faire réagir Fujii. Il se lève de son bureau, installé en face de la cellule du vieil homme, et frappe les barreaux.  
\- Eh, Fujii ! Matsumoto-Takahashi Yumi, ça te dit quelque chose ?

Fujii lève la tête, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.  
\- C'est la victime que Mewtwo a choisie cette année. J'en ai les preuves ici !  
Il lui tend les dossiers. Silencieusement, Fujii et Oshiro étudient les pages. Leurs épaules s'affaissent. Oshiro caresse le bras de Fujii dans un geste de réconfort. Giovanni exulte : il a touché juste.  
\- Quelque chose ne va pas, Fujii ?  
Fujii ne répond pas.  
\- Je peux la protéger. Ou du moins, tenter de la protéger. Mais ça a un prix vous savez.  
\- Que voulez-vous ?

Ça y est, Fujii a desserré les dents.  
\- Ce que je veux ? Voyons, Fujii, c'est facile : je veux Mewtwo !  
\- Vous n'arriverez pas à le capturer. Il est devenu trop puissant.  
\- Mais je peux l'appâter avec sa victime, si nous travaillons assez vite. Ou alors, tu pourrais le re-cloner !  
\- Ça jamais ! Tu m'entends ? Jamais ! Plutôt mourir !  
Fujii s'est jeté contre les barreaux.  
\- Alors, la fille va mourir, annonce sombrement Giovanni. C'est elle, cette année. Elle a mis son nez dans ses affaires et maintenant, il cherche à se venger. Tu sais bien à quel point sa technique de mise à mort est terrible.

Fujii sanglote contre les barreaux. Oshiro vient le rejoindre pour le réconforter. Elle lève un regard de haine sur Giovanni.  
\- Un seul ne vous suffit pas ? Vous en voulez un deuxième ?  
\- Mieux que ça : UNE deuxième. En bridant ses pouvoirs. Pour que d'une part, elle apprenne à obéir avant d'apprendre à tuer. Et pour que, d'autre part, elle me ponde une armée de pokémons surpuissants. À moins qu'elle n'attire le mâle. Ou les deux en même temps, qui sait... Sa puissance à lui, avec sa fidélité à elle... C'est toujours mieux que de le savoir en liberté, n'est-ce pas ?

Fujii réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il se souvient encore par cœur du moindre détail physiologique de Mewtwo. Comment pourrait-il oublier ? Avec le temps, il a pu réfléchir. Un plan se trace dans sa vieille caboche, le dernier peut-être de toute sa vie, mais qu'importe. Il sait comment créer une she-Mewtwo, une femelle de Mewtwo. Comment brider ses pouvoirs. Comment la rendre stérile. Et comment la rendre indésirable aux yeux du mâle. Il sait comment détruire le fossile de Mew dans sa tentative. Et lorsqu'il aura ridiculisé Giovanni, il sait comment se tuer rapidement et irrémédiablement.  
\- J'accepte. Faites parvenir un message à Yumi, je vous en prie. La date est proche.

* * *

La blonde japonaise va ouvrir, car on a sonné à la porte. Ses boucles ont perdu leur ressort et ses cheveux pendent lamentablement de part et d'autre de sa tête. Elle a les yeux cernés et ses joues portent des points de suture, de la commissure des lèvres jusqu'à l'articulation de la mâchoire. Les plaies sont oranges, teintes par la bétadine dont elle se sert pour se désinfecter. Elle tient encore en main les compresses et le sparadrap pour refaire ses pansements.  
\- Oh, bonjour patron.  
Elle s'efface devant le commissaire et lui tire une chaise.  
\- Je suis à vous d'ici quelques minutes. Je vous fait un thé en attendant ?  
Elle parle du bout des lèvres, gardant les mâchoires serrées. Les fils tirent quand elle ouvre trop grand la bouche. C'est désagréable pour parler aussi.  
\- Oui, un thé, bonne idée.  
Elle met l'eau à chauffer et s'absente un instant. Elle revient avec une boîte de biscuits et une grimace bizarre, tentative désespérée de sourire gêné.  
\- Je suis désolée de pas pouvoir vous offrir une meilleure hospitalité, s'excuse-t-elle. Vous comprendrez qu'en ce moment, je n'ai pas vraiment le moral.  
\- Sato, je ne suis pas venu pour prendre des nouvelles.

Elle pose doucement la boîte et s'assoit en face de son interlocuteur. La bouilloire siffle mais elle n'y prête pas attention.  
\- Des preuves ont été réunies contre vous. Je suis contraint de vous mettre en garde-à-vue.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Voici le mandat d'arrêt. (il sort un papier de sa poche) Vous êtes accusée d'avoir vendu des informations confidentielles tirées des dossiers de police listés ici. (il sort un autre papier de sa poche) Vous êtes également démise de vos fonctions, pour avoir communiqué des informations confidentielles à Chen Sammy, lui-même soupçonné d'être en contact avec les terroristes Oshiro Agatha et Fujii Etsuya. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence. Tout ce que vous direz pourra et sera retenu contre vous. Si vous n'avez pas d'avocat...  
La bouilloire siffle avec plus d'insistance, mais elle n'a même plus la force ou la volonté d'aller la retirer du feu. Tout son monde s'écroule.

* * *

Cerise est tranquillement en train de déguster un thé glacé en compagnie de Kazushige lorsqu'un homme en scooter s'approche et demande s'ils ont bien commandé une pizza. Sur le côté de la boîte à isolation thermique qui se trouve sur le porte-bagages, un sigle rouge indique « pizza TR ».  
\- Faites voir, que je vérifie la commande, répond Kazushige.  
Le conducteur du scooter sort une boîte à pizza, qui contient une pizza sucrée recouverte d'une sauce chocolat. La sauce chocolat indique ces quelques mots : « Cerise en danger de MORT ». Sans un mot, l'adolescent prend la cuiller de son thé et étale la sauce, effaçant le message.  
\- Ouais, c'est bien la mienne.  
Il glisse un billet dans la main du livreur, qui disparaît au coin de la rue.  
\- Tu veux un bout ? propose le jeune garçon en tendant la boîte à Cerise.

Ils devisent tranquillement de choses et d'autres, puis finalement il en vient au fait.  
\- Tu dois partir.  
\- Partir ? Partir où ?  
\- Le chef pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu te mettes en sécurité le plus vite possible. Apparemment, de vieux « copains » à toi ne t'ont pas oubliée, eux.  
\- Des « copains » comment ?  
\- Des copains du genre de ceux avec lesquels tu as passé tes trois dernières années.

Cerise déglutit avec un bruit bizarre, puis elle tousse. Elle a avalé une bulle d'air, et ça fait drôlement mal. Enfin elle se calme.  
\- T'as des suggestions ? demande-t-elle enfin.  
\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire de mon côté, mais je ne peux rien promettre.  
\- Bon sang, j'avais vraiment pas besoin de ça...  
\- T'en fais pas. J'ai peut-être pas beaucoup d'influence mais si le message est arrivé par la voie habituelle, c'est que le boss est au courant. Donc il suffit juste que je dise où tu es, et des agents à nous viendront te chercher pour t'emmener en lieu sûr.  
\- Et en attendant je fais quoi ?  
\- Fais profil bas.  
Elle se lève.  
\- Je vais faire un tour.  
\- Sois rentrée à l'heure !

* * *

Kazushige suit Cerise pendant toute la journée. Elle commence par aller dans un magasin de vêtements, et il ne peut pas voir ce qu'elle achète. Qu'importe. Les fringues c'est des trucs de filles. Puis chez l'esthéticienne, se faire faire un massage. Sans doute a-t-elle besoin de décompresser un peu. Puis chez un coiffeur spécialisé dans les perruques. Il soupire en lui-même. Passer de cheveux courts et foncés à des longs et clairs, c'est tellement évident qu'elle risque même plus à porter une perruque qu'à garder sa coiffure normale. Il reste bien entendu la solution de se faire raser la tête et de changer complètement de style de vêtements – bijoux, piercings et ainsi de suite – mais les yakuzas sont peut-être déjà sur sa trace.  
Il se jette dans la cabine téléphonique la plus proche.  
\- Pizza TR j'écoute ?  
\- On a un problème avec le clafoutis. C'est un chili triple piment alors dépêche !  
\- Un instant...

La voix de l'hôtesse est remplacée par une musique d'attente. Kazushige est à deux doigts de hurler. Bon sang, il ne peut pas tout faire en même temps ! Il ne peut pas garder un œil sur Cerise tout en surveillant les environs à la recherche d'éventuels tueurs et en appelant à l'aide les troupes de combat !  
\- Oui ?  
Enfin, la voix du boss.  
\- Boss, j'ai mon clafoutis dans l'assiette. Mais étant donnée qu'on sait que quelqu'un veut me le piquer, il vaut mieux réunir toute la famille, vous pensez pas ?  
\- L'important est que tu le gardes à l'œil, pour le moment. Quelle est ta position ?  
Il indique le nom et l'adresse du coiffeur.  
\- Bien. Je vais mettre sur le coup les frères et sœurs qui sont dans les environs. Dès que possible, ramène-la moi.  
\- Compris.  
Il raccroche. Il est rassuré. Il n'a plus qu'à se poster à la terrasse du petit restaurant en face, et à attendre.

* * *

Dans son bureau, Giovanni exulte. Il va très bientôt mettre la main sur la victime de l'année et ainsi, appâter Mewtwo.

* * *

Chez le coiffeur, Cerise hésite longuement. Acheter une longue perruque blonde, c'est trop évident. Se colorer les cheveux, également. Se les couper aussi. Voyons... Quelle coiffure lui conviendrait, qui la changerait sans trop la changer ?  
\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que nous faisons ? demande la coiffeuse.  
Elle a des ongles interminables, évidemment faux, et peinturlurés de couleurs vives.  
De faux ongles.  
Des ongles longs.  
De faux ongles.

\- Des rajouts, avec une frange, et on garde la couleur, c'est possible ? demande Cerise.  
\- Quelle longueur ?  
\- Le plus long que vous pouvez.  
\- Jusqu'à la taille ?  
\- Un peu plus, c'est possible ?  
\- Nous pouvons le faire jusqu'en-dessous des fesses. Ça sera limite pour faire tenir les mèches, mais ça ira.  
\- Alors va pour long jusqu'en-dessous des fesses.

Elle penche la tête en arrière. Des pokémons s'affairent, des mimigals et des migalos, collant prestement et précisément les rajouts sur chacun de ses cheveux. Elle en a pour des heures. Elle en aurait aussi eu pour des heures si elle avait demandé à se faire éclaircir la chevelure par mèches. Ou si elle avait demandé une coupe, une couleur et une permanente spéciale. Elle sourit à mi-voix et se met à somnoler.

* * *

Le soir est déjà tombé sur la ville lorsqu'elle paye la prestation. C'était cher, mais ça le valait bien. Si ça peut lui sauver la vie, tant mieux. Elle écoute les conseils d'entretien de sa nouvelle chevelure avec attention. Elle ne veut pas risquer que le subterfuge soit découvert. Par exemple, elle ne doit pas utiliser de sèche-cheveux ni de fer à lisser ou à friser, comme avec une perruque.  
Juste avant de sortir, elle demande à aller aux toilettes. Prestement elle se change et enfile ses nouveaux vêtements, chemisier, jupe-tailleur, collant opaque, sobres chaussures de ville à petit talon. Elle passe un anneau d'or à sa main gauche, et des boucles d'oreilles. Une montre-bracelet de dame, un rouge à lèvres sobre, fond de teint uni... Puis elle ouvre en grand la fenêtre des toilettes et déloge les barreaux rouillés qui la barrent. Lorsqu'elle sort, par la porte principale de la boutique, abandonnant derrière elle ses anciens vêtements, elle ressemble à une secrétaire, et ça lui va très bien.

* * *

En voyant la femme sortir de chez le coiffeur, il avance de quelques pas. Celle-la, s'il s'agit de sa cible, doit porter une perruque. Alors, pour en être sûr et certain, il doit lui passer la main dans les cheveux et tirer un peu. Suivant la façon dont le cuir chevelu va répondre, il saura si ce sont ses vrais cheveux ou si c'est une perruque.

* * *

Un homme s'approche de Cerise. Mais dans la rue surpeuplée, ce n'est pas étonnant. Il lève la main, elle ne réagit pas. Elle regarde droit devant elle, comme le ferait n'importe quelle femme. C'est alors qu'il lui passe la main dans les cheveux, du front vers la nuque, massant le crâne de manière très érotique. C'en est trop.

* * *

Une main s'abat sur la joue de l'homme.  
\- Non mais ça va pas la tête ? crie la femme, énervée. Vous vous croyez où ?  
Il bredouille quelques excuses. Elle est avalée par la foule, jupe-tailleur, chemisier, sac à main vernis. Il regarde dans sa main : les cheveux qu'il tient ont des racines. Ce sont donc des cheveux naturels. Encore un coup dans l'eau. Dépité, il secoue ses doigts pour les débarrasser des cheveux morts.

Cerise soupire de soulagement en s'asseyant dans le train. Elle ne s'est pas donné la peine de récupérer le reste de ses quelques affaires à l'hôtel. C'est trop dangereux, après cet homme qui lui a tiré les cheveux devant le salon de coiffure. Elle a même laissé derrière elle son pokédex et sa carte de dresseur. L'un comme l'autre peuvent être un bon moyen de la retrouver. Maintenant elle est parfaitement anonyme dans la foule des anonymes. Elle a assez d'argent pour survivre deux ou trois mois, même en fumant. Elle va avoir besoin d'une autre pipe. En attendant elle a acheté un paquet de cigarettes et elle fume doucement, tranquillement, sans montrer la nervosité qui l'habite. Aucun de ses pokémons n'est visible. Les noigrumes sont au fond de son sac, y compris celle de Sakura. Elle pense que ça doit lui faire bizarre de ne pas être dehors, mais peu importe. La sécurité de ses amis passe par la sienne propre.

Où peut-elle aller maintenant ? Un endroit discret, un endroit qu'ils ne vont pas fouiller. Pas chez Léo bien sûr, ça serait du suicide. Ils s'attendent à la revoir chez Chen, alors allons chez Chen. Parce que d'une part, c'est de la folie. Ils savent qu'elle est intelligente et douée et qu'elle ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. À moins qu'ils se doutent que pensant qu'ils penseraient cela, ils l'attendent tout de même là-bas...  
Non. Elle ne peut pas se permettre de commencer à réfléchir de cette manière.  
Et puis, d'autre part, c'est là-bas que Kami vient la visiter le plus souvent. Avec lui dans les parages, elle ne risque plus rien.

* * *

Quelques personnes en noir se rassemblent dans la rue dépeuplée. Le coiffeur est en train de fermer, et ils n'ont toujours pas retrouvé Cerise.  
\- Très bien, passons aux choses sérieuses, fait une femme à l'air décidé.  
Elle exhibe un mackogneur et se plante devant les employés du salon de coiffure.  
\- Et, vous ! On veut vérifier que vous ne cachez personne !  
La manière forte, il n'y a que ça de vrai.  
Les quelques membres de la Team Rocket passent le salon au peigne fin. Ils finissent par découvrir le sac contenant les affaires de Cerise, y compris le pokédex et la carte de dresseur. La fenêtre est ouverte, les barreaux sont défaits. Il n'y a pas à tergiverser.  
\- Elle s'est barrée, la conne ! Bordel, juste sous notre nez ! Putain, si je la chope je lui fais manger sa putain de connerie de blouse de laboratoire de merde !  
\- Du calme.. ça ne nous aide pas.  
\- On a des indices ?

Ils étalent le contenu du sac sous l'une des lampes du salon.  
\- La photo, là... c'est qui ce mec ?  
\- Son petit ami, crétin !  
\- Il a l'air vachement vieux dis donc !  
\- Eh mais je le connais ! C'est Pokémaniaque Léo !  
Une même idée traverse toutes les têtes.  
\- C'était l'erreur à pas commettre, ma jolie !  
Fiers d'eux, ils annoncent leur trouvaille au boss.

Les troupes de la Team Rocket présentes à Utsunomiya et aux environs sont lancées à la poursuite de Cerise, sur les traces de Pokémaniaque Léo, avec en main un agrandissement de la photo de purikura et de celle de la carte de dresseur.

* * *

_Fin du chapitre_

* * *

Chapitre basé sur la chanson Indestructible de Disturbed.


	25. Le froid

_23 septembre 514_

* * *

Le professeur Chen regarde du coin de l'œil Cerise, qui docilement lui sert de secrétaire depuis une paire de jours. Elle est rentrée sans bagages, avec les cheveux longs. Elle avait les yeux remplis de crainte. Elle n'a pas dormi. Puis elle s'est mise à travailler comme secrétaire, sans donner le moindre avis, sans un mot plus haut que les autres. Humblement. Comme toutes les femmes devraient travailler, d'après le professeur en tout cas. Pourtant elle n'a pas l'air d'être en paix. Elle a donné ses mensurations à Régis, et lui a demandé de demander à une infirmière de demander à une femme en ville de faire quelques emplettes vestimentaires pour elle. Elle lui a pour cela donné de l'argent, en lui demandant de le déposer sur un compte bancaire puis de retirer la somme dans un distributeur d'une autre banque. Comme si elle cherchait à effacer au mieux ses traces. Comme si elle craignait pour sa vie. C'est très étrange... Mais il n'a pas le temps de s'inquiéter pour Cerise. Il tremble déjà assez pour ses amis. Il a appris par le journal que Fujii et Agatha sont en train d'être jugés pour terrorisme. Après avoir docilement servi la nation, après avoir consacré leur vie aux pokémons perdus, abandonnés ou maltraités, après tout ce qu'ils ont vécu, les voici qui endurent ce que nul ne devrait endurer. Les pauvres. Ils n'ont rien demandé à personne. Ils voulaient juste en savoir plus sur ce sous-marin bizarre. Ils n'ont rien fait de mal. Sans doute ils auraient même pu comprendre ce qui s'est passé, et se rendre encore une fois utiles à leur nation. Mais non. Ils ont été punis pour avoir tenté de faire quelque chose qui aurait pu s'avérer nocif pour une organisation criminelle. Le gouvernement serait-il donc pourri jusqu'à la moelle ? Chen espère que non.

\- C'est bon Cerise, ça va pour ce soir !  
Elle tourne la tête et acquiesce. Elle sauvegarde les modifications et, lentement, avec des gestes posés, elle éteint l'ordinateur. Pixel, sur ses genoux, remue puis retourne sur l'étagère où il a pris l'habitude de dormir. « Elle a vraiment l'air d'être sur le point de se briser... » pense Chen.

* * *

« C'est l'heure. Je vais la briser. » pense Kami, assis confortablement sur le toit du laboratoire. Il tremble et n'est plus maître de lui-même. Ses yeux sont fous et ses pupilles sont dilatées. Avec fièvre il a regardé le soleil tracer sa courbe dans le ciel, attendant qu'il prenne la position exacte lui indiquant que le moment est venu. Maintenant, il peut enfin agir.

* * *

\- Je vais prendre un peu l'air, annonce Cerise en sortant.  
Le professeur Chen acquiesce et met un peu d'ordre dans ses papiers.

* * *

Dans l'ombre, les troupes d'élite de la Team Rocket se sont rassemblées en deux points du pays. Une partie s'est postée dans le laboratoire en ruines, où Mewtwo fera son apparition, tandis que l'autre encercle lentement celui de Chen. Depuis son hélicoptère, Giovanni dirige les opérations. Il est nerveux et très tendu.  
\- Avez-vous bien installé les pièges magnétiques ?  
\- Oui boss.  
\- Ne lambinez pas !  
\- Mais à quoi vont-ils pouvoir servir ?  
\- Triple idiot !

Giovanni écrase la console des commandes d'un poing fermé et moite.  
\- Comme tous les pokémons, Mewtwo est capable de ressentir les lignes de force des champs magnétiques. Soumis à un champ trop fort, il va se retrouver piégé par son instinct ou pour le moins, désorienté ! Allez, au boulot !  
Les troupes répartissent les modules au sein du laboratoire, suivant le plan pré-établi. Lorsque les machines sont mises en route, les pokémons de la Team Rocket se laissent tomber sur le sol. Ils se tordent, malades et désorientés, car les informations communiquées par leurs tripes ne correspondent pas à ce que leur disent leurs autres sens. Contemplant le spectacle sur ses écrans de surveillance, Giovanni exulte. Il s'imagine que c'est Mewtwo qui va bientôt se retrouver là, geignant et vomissant, incapable de se défendre.

* * *

Dans le Sanctuaire, Sérénité quitte des yeux son xatu de compagnie et regarde Père.  
« Je ne sais comment interpréter ce que j'ai vu... » annonce-t-elle d'emblée.  
La'ât se tient près de l'entrée, tremblant. Les deux dragons volants sont penauds. Ils n'ont pas pu tenir leur garde sur l'île, comme Père l'avait demandé, car des humains ont investi les lieux.  
« Qu'as-tu vu ? » interroge Père.  
« Une rupture. La seule chose dont je suis certaine c'est qu'avant l'aube il y aura une rupture. »  
« Quel genre de rupture ? »  
« Frustration. Hébétement. Fin de quelque chose. Et peut-être bien, aucun recommencement. »

Père frissonne.  
« Comme la fois où Kami a failli détruire le monde dans sa folie ? »  
« Pire. » annonce Sérénité, lugubre. « Bien pire. »  
Elle replonge ses yeux dans ceux du xatu.  
« Cruauté. Beaucoup de plaisir sadique dans cette rupture. Et une certaine volonté artistique. »  
Père soupire.  
« La folie de Kami est-elle guérissable ? » interroge-t-il, plus inquiet que jamais. « Reviendra-t-il un jour à la raison ? »  
« La rupture verra soit la guérison de sa folie, soit... la fin de ce monde. »  
« La fin de ce monde ? »  
« Oui, soupire Sérénité. L'auteur ne sait pas encore combien de temps ça lui prendra pour écrire la suite, étant donnée qu'il lui a fallu un an et demi pour cette première partie, alors peut-être que l'histoire s'arrêtera à la fin de ce chapitre. »  
« L'auteur ? »  
Père penche la tête de côté.  
« Pardon. Une mauvaise blague. » admet Sérénité.

Elle replonge ses yeux dans ceux du xatu.  
« Tu ne trouves pas ça frustrant, de ne pas pouvoir intervenir ? » demande-t-elle distraitement.  
« Plus que frustrant. » admet Père. « Mais comment tenir tête à la fois à Kami et aux humains sur les lieux ? »  
« Surtout quand on sait ce qu'ils sont en train de mettre en place... » soupire Sérénité en se massant les tempes. « Les perturbations du champ magnétique qu'ils sont en train de causer me donnent mal au crâne. Le pauvre Xatu va bientôt perdre la liaison. »  
« Et pas question d'envoyer La'ât. » renchérit Père. « Nous sommes donc coincés ici. »  
« Que pouvons-nous faire ? » interrogent les deux dragons.  
« Rien. » soupire Sérénité. « Ou plutôt, prier Arceus de mettre un terme à tout ça. »

* * *

Dans leur cellule, Fujii et Oshiro reçoivent le journal du matin. C'est une maigre distraction, car la plupart du temps, les gros titres ont un rapport avec leur procès en cours. Ils sont épuisés, leurs joues sont creuses et leurs yeux sont enfoncés dans leurs orbites. D'une main hésitante, ils étalent les pages et commencent à lire.  
\- Tu vois ça, Fujii ? Ils nous accusent des manipulations juridiques qui ont permis au complexe industriel de Yokohama d'empoisonner toute la région !

Elle secoue la tête. Elle n'a plus la force de pleurer.  
\- Aucun des journalistes présents à l'audience n'a eu le droit de raconter ce qu'il s'y est dit, soupire Fujii. D'après cet article, nous avons tout avoué en masse avec des yeux injectés de sang et un regard de psychopathe. Je te l'avais bien dit, que quoi que nous fassions, personne ne le saura.  
\- J'ai tout de même bien envie de me défendre, Fujii...  
\- À quoi bon ? Tu vois bien où cela mène. Les journaux qui ne sont pas tenus par la Team Rocket ne tentent même plus de publier la vérité. Tout ce qui compte pour eux c'est leur audimat.

Il soupire et s'adosse au mur.  
\- C'est l'heure, soupire-t-il.  
\- L'heure de quoi ?  
\- L'heure du crime.  
Il laisse s'échapper une larme.  
\- Que va-t-il arriver à cette jeune fille ? interroge Oshiro, pas très sûre de vouloir connaître les détails.

* * *

\- Oh, tu es là !  
Kami regarde Cerise lui sourire naïvement.  
\- Ils disent que je suis en danger de mort, continue-t-elle.  
Bien sûr qu'elle est en danger de mort. C'est lui qui va la tuer. La torturer, puis la tuer. Il lui sourit en retour. Elle n'a même pas conscience de ce qui va lui arriver. C'est enivrant.  
\- Es-tu venu pour me protéger ?  
Il a un instant d'hésitation. Que lui dire ? Voyons, ne sera-t-elle pas plus terrifiée encore et plus désorientée s'il continue de lui faire croire qu'il est là pour la protéger, jusqu'au moment où il commencera à la tailler en pièces ?

Il lui tend la main et lui murmure qu'il va l'emmener là où personne ne pourra plus rien lui faire.  
\- Comme sur l'île ? demande-t-elle, intriguée.  
\- Non, pas comme sur l'île.  
Il fait une pause, cherchant un scénario plausible.  
\- Sur l'île, tu devais faire pénitence. Mais le passé t'as rattrapée. Je vais t'emmener où le passé ne pourra plus te faire de mal.  
Les yeux de la jeune femme s'humidifient de reconnaissance.  
Il sourit, satisfait. Il n'a même pas eu à mentir. En effet, qui pourra lui faire du mal lorsqu'elle sera morte ?

* * *

\- Voyez, chaque année le mode opératoire augmente d'intensité. La première année, c'étaient de simples traumatismes dus à des chocs psychiques intenses. Les autopsies ont révélé que les organes internes avaient littéralement été réduits en bouillie. Puis, année après année, l'intensité des lésions augmente jusqu'à parvenir, l'an passé, à un déchiquetage du tronc accompagné d'un démembrement. Chaque enquête a révélé que le tueur – Mewtwo – se couvre du sang de ses victimes. Il aurait même rampé à l'intérieur du dernier corps, le déchirant de l'intérieur. Vous ne voulez pas qu'il arrive semblable mésaventure à votre assistante, n'est-ce pas ?  
L'agent de la Team Rocket étale les photographies sous les yeux du professeur Chen. Celui-ci n'ose pas les regarder. Même s'il les connait déjà, le choc est toujours aussi intense.  
\- Pourquoi des criminels tels que vous s'inquiètent pour la sécurité de mon assistante ?

Les hommes en noir s'entre-regardent. L'un d'eux a une brève conversation avec un talkie-walkie, puis il transmet le message.  
\- Si vous nous livrez la dénommée Cerise, le patron accepte de vous rendre vos subventions de recherche et de diminuer votre charge de travail. Il blanchira également votre réputation et pourrait même s'occuper de vos amis Fujii et Oshiro.  
Le professeur n'hésite pas une seconde. Échanger la vie d'une personne contre l'honneur et la réputation de trois autres ne lui pose aucun problème.  
\- Elle est dehors, annonce-t-il.  
Les hommes en noir se précipitent vers la baie vitrée. Ils ont une conversation avec d'autres hommes en noir qui patrouillaient dans le jardin.  
\- L'oiseau s'est déjà envolé, transmet le chef.  
Chen s'écroule sur une chaise.

* * *

Kami regarde l'île d'Oshima qui s'étend sous lui. Il raffermit sa prise sur le corps frêle de Cerise et plisse les yeux. Quelque chose ne va pas. Ses tripes ne lui indiquent pas la même chose que ce que ses yeux voient. Ses pouvoirs psychiques sont troublés. Des souvenirs remontent à la surface de sa mémoire. Ce sont des machines qui font ça. De puissantes machines.  
Ses yeux réduits à deux fentes, il fixe le laboratoire avec haine et y met le feu en échauffant l'air. Puis il plonge, se protégeant d'un bouclier. Il sent les champs magnétiques étrangers se dissiper au fur et à mesure que les machines sont détruites. C'était un jeu d'enfant pour lui.  
Enterrée bien à l'abri, il retrouve la robe blanche semi-transparente qu'il avait prévue pour Cerise, ainsi qu'un enregistrement du chant du lockantique. Il va pouvoir la faire danser, les poignets ouverts, jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Puis il jouera avec son cadavre.

* * *

\- Mais que veut-il donc ? répète inlassablement Oshiro en se tordant les mains.  
Fujii soupire.  
\- La réponse est pourtant simple et claire comme de l'eau de roche. J'ai refusé de la voir pendant de nombreuses années. Mais tout cela est ma faute, et je ne peux plus détourner les yeux.  
Il soupire et tente de se souvenir des conversations que Mewtwo et le dernier clone de sa fille Aï ont eues ensemble.

* * *

_Aï et Mewtwo sont entrés en communication à-travers le réseau nutritif qui les maintient en vie. En riant, elle a appris au pokémon à compter. C'est avec hébètement que le professeur Fujii et son équipe se rendent compte de la situation._   
_\- Aï, je veux apprendre plus, et encore plus !_   
_\- Oui ! Je vais t'apprendre tout ce que je sais._   
_\- Oh ? Aï... je vois quelque chose. Je sens quelque chose. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_   
_\- C'est le soleil ! Il nous éclaire et nous réchauffe._   
_\- Il nous réchauffe... et ça Aï, qu'est-ce que c'est ?_   
_\- Ce sont les étoiles et la lune. Grâce à eux la nuit n'est pas si sombre ni si effrayante. Ils brillent toujours la nuit._   
_\- Brillant... et ça ? Aï, qu'est-ce qu'il mange ?_   
_\- Ça ? Hahaha... c'est du gâteau et du lait que le chercheur est en train de manger._   
_\- Du gâteau ? Et du lait ?_   
_\- Le gâteau c'est sucré... et délicieux... et généralement c'est pas les adultes mais les enfants qui adorent ça !_   
_\- Alors, Aï, toi aussi tu dois aimer ça ?_   
_\- Je n'y ai jamais goûté. Je veux dire, je ne peux pas manger, ici, dans l'eau..._   
_\- Et le lait ?_   
_\- C'est quelque chose que les nouveaux-nés, pas les adultes, réclament le plus. Mais... (elle glousse) je n'en ai jamais eu non plus. J'ai pleuré une fois parce que j'en voulais, pourtant._

_\- Pourquoi naît-on ?_   
_\- Parce qu'il y a un papa et une maman._   
_\- Est-ce que nous avons un papa et une maman aussi ?_   
_\- Dans notre cas, et bien... Dieu, je pense._   
_\- Dieu ? (Aï glousse encore) Aï, que sommes-nous ?_   
_\- Tu es un étrange et merveilleux monstre de poche._   
_\- Un monstre de poche ? Alors tu es un monstre de poche aussi, Aï ?_   
_\- Non, je suis humaine. Mais je suis une copie alors... alors..._

* * *

Cerise ouvre de grands yeux effarés sur les ruines encore tièdes du laboratoire. À peine aperçoit-elle quelques silhouettes en mouvement, vêtues d'uniformes de policiers. Bien promptement les formes s'éloignent en courant.  
Kami lui tend une robe semi-transparente, légère et très seyante. Il lui demande de la mettre. Elle est étonnée, mais elle ne refuse pas. Que pourrait-elle lui refuser ? Lorsqu'il installe les enceintes et que le chant du lockantique est diffusé sur les ruines, elle s'assoit poliment sur ses talons, dos droit, regard baissé. Elle n'oppose aucune résistance lorsqu'il lui prend les mains, mais sursaute et laisse échapper un cri quand ses veines sont tranchées.  
\- Danse ! ordonne le pokémon d'un air furieux.  
Elle est surprise et choquée, et ne peut se lever. Alors elle sent l'esprit de Kami prendre possession du sien et la forcer à lui obéir. Elle se met doucement à pleurer.

* * *

_Lorsque Aï commence à mourir, car la force vitale d'un clone humain s'épuise rapidement, Mewtwo réagit fortement._   
_\- Qu'y a-t-il ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Aï ? Aï, répond... Aï ? Que se passe-t-il ?_   
_\- Je pense, répond-elle en riant, que c'est l'heure de se dire adieu. Mewtwo... vis, d'accord ? Je suis sûre que c'est merveilleux de vivre._   
_\- Aï... je suis dans le bocal... dans l'eau, mais il y a de l'eau dans mes yeux... qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

_Elle rit encore avant de répondre._   
_\- Ce sont probablement des larmes._   
_\- Des larmes ?_   
_\- Papa dit que les êtres vivants ne pleurent pas, sauf s'ils sont blessés. Et les seuls qui pleurent parce qu'ils sont tristes sont les humains... Mewtwo._   
_\- Oui ?_   
_\- ...Merci pour tes larmes. Mais Mewtwo, ne pleure pas. Tu vas vivre. Et je suis sûre que c'est merveilleux de vivre._   
_\- Aï, ça ne s'arrête pas... Les larmes... Que dois-je faire ? Aï, réponds-moi..._

_C'est le professeur Fujii qui lui répond._   
_\- Ce n'est pas grave. Ça n'a pas d'importance. Aussi longtemps qu'il me reste de son ADN, je peux refaire autant d'Aï que je veux. Je n'abandonnerai pas, je te le promets._   
_\- En refaire ? Autant que vous voulez ? Ce n'est pas juste ! Il n'y a qu'une seule Aï._   
_\- Je peux en faire autant de copies que je veux, aussi longtemps que j'aurai la base !_   
_\- Il n'y en a qu'une qui m'ait parlé..._

* * *

Les plaies à ses poignets sont suffisamment grandes pour laisser s'échapper sa vie, mais suffisamment étroites pour que l'agonie dure des heures. Elle danse en pleurant, alors que, goutte à goutte, le sang perle sur sa peau et mouchette le sol. Lorsque son regard croise celui de Kami, elle ne le reconnaît plus. Ou plutôt, elle a l'impression de le voir pour la première fois tel qu'il est réellement. Un psychopathe. Un malade. Un manipulateur sadique et dépressif. Elle sent que sa fin est proche.

En pleurant, elle se demande jusqu'à quel point il l'a manipulée. Qu'aurait-elle découvert sur elle-même, si elle avait eu le courage d'ouvrir le dossier de police reçu à Utsunomiya ? Il n'y a que peu de chances finalement, qu'elle ait été la sœur de Léo. Ou un membre de la Team Rocket. Ou une courtisane. Elle ne sait pas comment jouer du shamisen. Le seul style de danse que son corps connaisse, c'est le sien propre. Ses connaissances scientifiques ne sont en réalité pas aussi étendues que ses rêves le laissaient croire. Elle est néanmoins capable de déduction, et puis...

* * *

_Un flash. Elle cligne des yeux jusqu'à ce que les ombres de la persistance rétinienne s'estompent. Elle sourit sous son voile blanc. À sa main, un anneau d'or tout neuf. À son bras, son nouvel époux. Autour, les deux familles sont rassemblées et sourient au photographe. Les collègues de travail leur font une haie d'honneur, tous en uniforme de police._   
_Elle fait une grimace en voyant la pièce montée. Sa mère – elle suppose que c'est sa mère – lui prend le coude et lui fait un clin d'œil. Elle a également préparé un dessert spécialement pour elle, sans lactose, substance à laquelle elle est hautement allergique, au point d'en avoir des nausées à la seule vue de certains plats._   
_\- Tu ne vas pas vomir sur ta belle robe de mariée, n'est-ce pas ma chérie ?_   
_Les deux femmes se sourient._

* * *

Cerise tombe à genoux. Elle est épuisée et sa vue est trouble. Elle lève des yeux suppliants sur Kami, mais celui-ci est trop enivré par sa haine pour lui répondre. Elle le sent au fond d'elle-même. Elle ressent tout ce que Kami ressent. La douleur. La haine. Le mépris. Le manque. L'horreur et le refus d'accepter ce manque. Mais surtout ce trou dans son cœur, quelque chose qui n'est pas à sa place sans qu'il puisse savoir ce que c'est. Tous les sentiments contraires qui l'agitent et le poussent à se plonger dans des situations déclenchant d'autres sensations, bien plus fortes, masquant celles qu'il cherche à fuir et à repousser. Au fond d'elle-même, quelques vieux cours de psychologie qu'elle a suivis à l'école de police lui expliquent pourquoi, et comment agir en conséquence.

* * *

_Le choc de la perte d'Aï fut si grand, que les scientifiques se virent obligés de placer Mewtwo sous sédatifs jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne l'âge adulte. Lorsqu'il revint à lui, un matin de printemps, il n'avait plus aucun souvenir de sa sœur humaine._

* * *

Cerise est plaquée au sol par la puissance psychique qui l'écrase. Elle halète et étouffe. Elle ne voit plus que des ombres et des formes. Elle sent au fond d'elle que les actes de Kami sont tous motivés par une seule et unique chose : reprendre ce qui lui a été volé. Elle ne sait pas quoi. Elle n'arrive plus à penser. Elle est encore confuse, entre sa vraie mémoire qui lui revient, et celle de Kami qui s'y mélange, ainsi que toutes les illusions et la folie qu'il gardait encore en réserve pour les lui insuffler. Mais il ne se contrôle plus, et ne contrôle plus l'esprit de Cerise. Elle se dit que ce n'est pas si mal, après tout, car au moins elle sera morte en se souvenant de sa vraie vie. Et de son cher époux.  
Elle est faible et est à la limite de l'inconscience. Sur elle, autour d'elle, en elle, la rage de Kami tempête et tournoie, mais elle garde l'esprit suffisamment clair pour murmurer quelques mots.  
\- Je suis désolée...

Kami frappe brutalement le sol à côté de sa tête.  
\- Désolée pour QUOI ?! tempête-t-il. Comment pourrais-tu être désolée ? Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu m'as fait !  
Elle déglutit difficilement puis tente une autre approche.  
\- J'aimerais pouvoir te rendre ce qu'il t'a été pris.  
Il rugit, non plus de la voix de son esprit, mais de sa vraie voix physique. Le bruit est terrifiant. On dirait le son qu'émettrait un sourd-muet n'ayant jamais parlé, si on le torturait. Elle a déjà entendu ce son, une fois, lors de l'une de ses enquêtes. Avant qu'elle ne croise la route de Kami et ne se prenne pour ce qu'elle n'est pas. Avant qu'il ne lui fasse croire toutes ces horreurs.  
\- Comment le pourrais-tu ?! Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui m'a été volé !

Il est presque agenouillé sur elle. Il la plaque au sol de ses mains. Il est lourd, très lourd, mais elle ne sent presque plus la douleur. Elle s'évanouit quelques secondes puis parvient, au prix d'un effroyable effort, à articuler quelques mots, dans un état de demi-conscience.  
\- Tue-moi, si ça peut t'aider. Torture-moi si tu veux. Mais ne recommence plus. Et laisse les humains tranquilles après ça.  
Il ne la secoue que plus férocement.  
Elle tente alors de lui présenter des excuses, de lui demander pardon au nom de toute l'humanité. Elle pleure et implore. Elle se sent si mal, il se sent si mal... Elle aimerait pouvoir faire quelque chose pour l'aider. Elle aimerait encore plus trouver une façon de se sauver elle.  
\- Pauvre folle, grogne Kami. Pauvre copie. Tu n'es rien ! Tu n'as pas de vie ! Vous n'êtes rien ! Rien que des copies, des marionnettes ! Tu ne peux pas te sauver ! Tu n'existe pas !

Quelque chose heurte l'esprit de Cerise.  
\- Copie ?  
\- Copie ! hurle-t-il à nouveau. Jamais l'original ! Rien que du faux ! Des copies ! Des clones !  
Elle tousse et s'étrangle. Elle tente de le repousser pour s'assoir et mieux respirer. Elle a la réponse au bord des lèvres. La phrase qui permettrait de tout arrêter. Elle se débat, mais ses lèvres ne répondent plus à son cerveau.

* * *

_Les êtres vivants ne pleurent que de douleur, ou de tristesse. Mais je ne pleurerai pas. Parce que je dois être le plus fort du monde. Je veux battre le vrai Mew. Pour moi, il n'y a ni humain, ni pokémon. Juste des forts et des faibles. Si je ne lutte pas, je ne vaux rien du tout.  
Ce monde est à moi._

* * *

Après quelques essais infructueux, elle parvient à rassembler assez d'énergie pour articuler quelques mots. Elle a suivi un cours là-dessus. Elle sait qu'elle a raison.  
La douleur est si forte ! Elle aimerait tellement que tout s'arrête ! Elle aimerait tant lui dire, qu'un clone n'est pas une copie, qu'on ne peut pas copier des êtres vivants. Lui dire que l'important n'est pas d'où on vient ou qui sont nos parents, mais ce qu'on fait de sa vie. Lui dire qu'il existe.  
Sa phrase se perd dans un étranglement.  
Sa tête retombe.  
Tout s'arrête.

* * *

_\- Qui es-tu ? demande le pokémon en développement dans le gigantesque tube à essais._

_\- Je suis là, à côté de toi._  
\- À côté de moi ?  
\- Et je suis humaine, née pareil que toi.  
\- Tu es humaine ? Je dois être humain moi aussi !  
\- Nous pouvons nous parler, alors peut-être que oui, tu es humain. Ou alors, c'est moi qui suis un pokémon.  
\- Humain ? Pokémon ? Quelle est la différence ? Lequel suis-je ?  
\- Ça n'a pas d'importance. Nous sommes nés de la même façon. Nous sommes tous nés de la même façon.  
\- Nous tous ?  
\- Ne les entends-tu pas ? Les voix de tout le monde... peux-tu dire ce qu'ils sont ?

 _À ce moment, les autres pokémons clonés s'agitent dans leurs tubes, et lancent quelques appels. Mewtwo fronce les sourcils._  
_\- Chacun d'entre eux... Deux ? Pourquoi tout le monde est « deux » ?_  
_\- Nous sommes des copies. Nous ne sommes pas des uns, mais des deux._  
_\- Alors... je suis un deux moi aussi ?_  
_\- Je suis une deux moi aussi. Mon nom est Aï. Mais mon vrai nom est Aïtwo._  
_\- Aïtwo ?_  
_\- Pas la vraie Aï, mais une Aï numéro deux. Non, peut-être que je suis Aïthree..._  
_\- Aïthree ?_  
_\- Oui, c'est ça !_

 _Pleine d'enthousiasme, Aï commence à lui apprendre à compter._  
_\- C'est pas génial ? demande-t-elle._  
_\- Génial ?_  
_\- Oui, je m'en moque de ne pas être réelle ou de savoir si je suis Aïtwo, Aïthree, ou encore Aïfour... l'important c'est qu'on soit tous là ! C'est vraiment génial !_

* * *

_Fin du chapitre_

* * *

Chapitre basé sur la chanson Le froid de RoBERT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHRONOLOGIE DES EVENEMENTS DE CETTE FIC
> 
> La chronologie suivante ne prend en compte que les évènements qui se sont effectivement déroulés avant le début de cette fic. Elle ne prend pas en compte la vie de Calamity.
> 
> Années 450 : Oshiro Agatha, délinquante juvénile, se sert de son ectoplasma pour commettre des méfaits.
> 
> 456 : le professeur Fujii a 16 ans. Sa fille Aï vient au monde.
> 
> 457 : Oshiro Agatha est débusquée par le Conseil des Quatre qui, pour la surveiller, fait d'elle un membre à part entière. Le Maître du Conseil devient un cinquième membre au lieu d'être le plus expérimenté des Quatre.
> 
> 459 : Chen (15 ans) et Oshiro (22 ans) ont une amourette. Oshiro promet d'épouser Chen.
> 
> 460 : Fujii épouse la mère de Aï.
> 
> 468 : mort de la « vraie » Aï.
> 
> 473 : la mère de Giovanni, qui dirige la Team Rocket, découvre Mew à l'aide de la mère de Jessie. Jessie et James ont 3 ans, Giovanni en a 15.
> 
> 489 : naissance du dernier clone de Aï.
> 
> 491 : Fujii commence à travailler sur le projet M2 alors que Giovanni vient de découvrir le fossile de Mew.
> 
> 493 : la dernière Aï meurt en avril. Mewtwo sort de son sommeil fin juin.
> 
> 494 : Cette année-là, Sacha part en voyage initiatique. En septembre, Mewtwo tente de détruire le monde. Fujii et Oshiro ouvrent le refuge pour pokémons à Mito. En novembre, Giovanni retrouve Mewtwo. Celui-ci disperse ses clones.
> 
> 495 : le 23 septembre, Mewtwo fait une première victime.
> 
> 497 : disparition de la sœur de Léo. Celui-ci est alors âgé de 21 ans.
> 
> Fin des années 490 : Takahashi Yumi devient une habituée du refuge pokémon de Mito, et une amie du professeur Fujii.
> 
> 500 : Takahashi Yumi, âgée de 14 ans, rentre à l'école de police.
> 
> 506 : Takahashi Yumi épouse Matsumoto Ichigo. En octobre, elle découvre, avec le professeur Fujii, le pikachu que Mewtwo avait cloné.
> 
> 511 : Matsumoto-Takahashi Yumi est envoyée en infiltration chez les yakuzas.
> 
> 513 : Ketchum Sacha devient Maître Pokémon.
> 
> BIBLIOGRAPHIE DE CETTE FIC
> 
> Agnès Giard. L'imaginaire érotique au Japon. Édition Albin Michel. 2006. 340 pages.
> 
> Keiko Ichiguchi. Pourquoi les Japonais ont les yeux bridés. Édition Kana-Dargaud. 2007.
> 
> Click Japan. Consulté en 2010. Disponible sur www(point)clickjapan(point)org
> 
> Hayao Miyazaki (réalisateur), Hayao Miyazaki et Toru Hara (producteurs). (1988) Mon voisin Totoro. (DVD) JAPON, studios Ghibli.
> 
> Antoine de Sait-Exupéry. Le petit prince. 1943.
> 
> Luis Sepulveda. Histoire d'une mouette et du chat qui lui apprit à voler. 1996.
> 
> CD-drama Birth of Mewtwo. 1998. Traduction anglaise consultée printemps 2010 et disponible sur webspace(point)webring(point)com/people/ds/spookymeggie/CDdrama/html
> 
> Kunihiko Yuyama et Michael Haigney (réalisateurs), Norman J. Grossfeld et Tomoyuki Igarashi (producteurs). (1999) Pokémon le film. (DVD) JAPON, 4 Kids Entertainment.
> 
> Kunihiko Yuyama et Darren (réalisateurs), Jim Malone (producteur). (2000) Le retour de Mewtwo. (DVD) JAPON, Warner Home Video.
> 
> Pokébip. Pokédex offline version 17/5/2008 et Pokédex online version 4G. Disponibles sur www(point)pokebip(point)com/pokemon/pokedex/index(point)php
> 
> Pokébip. Personnages – sur Pokébip ! Consulté fin 2009. Disponible sur www(point)pokebip(point)com/pokemon/page_animation_personnages(point)html
> 
> Russie virtuelle. Prénoms russes et ukrainiains. Consulté printemps 2010. Disponible sur www(point)russievirtuelle(point)com/prenoms(point)htm
> 
> QuelPrenom(point)com. Prénoms japonais : choisir un prénom japonais. Consultée à de nombreuses reprises courant 2009 et 2010. Disponible sur www(point)quelprenom(point)com/liste_ ?code=JP
> 
> Common japanese surnames. Consulté courant 2009 et 2019. Disponible sur www(point)rootsweb(point)ancestry(point)com/~jpnwgw/Names(point)html
> 
> Le kangourou. Consulté fin 2009. Disponible sur www(point)australia-australie(point)com/kangourou/
> 
> Google Maps
> 
> Interviews diverses par chat interposé


End file.
